Rules To Bend Until They Break
by HeathenVampires
Summary: In the space of a few hours, Vlad's world was rocked. Magda's plan to marry the Count and then 'bump him off' has succeeded, and now he and Ingrid have to learn to live with the fallout. That won't stop them getting their revenge, all in good time...
1. Chapter 1

**Sort of requested by my bud DSC, an alternative from season one where Magda successfully got the Count slain, and moved into the castle with Patrick. Unsurprisingly (it is me) there will be Vlad/Ingrid happenings (not immediately) but also others scattered about for fun.**

 **No smut to begin with so T rated, but the rating will go up to M at some point, fair warning.**

-YD-

It was all too good to be true! His mum was going to stay forever, marrying his father at last. He would have a family! Ignoring Chloe's doubts, Vlad smiled at Zoltan, watching as they said "I do." He did grimace a little at the implications of both parents disappearing off together, but it was all so good he didn't even care Ingrid had his tower room. He should find another room at some point. Renfield skulked about - he didn't like Magda. Which confused him, as she was no worse to him than the Count. Feeling a little guilty about the werewolf hair trick, Vlad sipped at his drink.

"AHHHH!" That was his father screaming, and it didn't sound good. "Dad? DAD!" There was no answer other than a high, cackling laugh that was definitely his mother. Robin and Chloe were hot on his heels as he ran upstairs towards the sound, staring at a bizarre, chilling scene. His mother was stood _thanking_ Van Helsing, who was dressed very oddly. Between them and the children, there was a stake resting in a dust pile. "Tell me that's not... mum? Is that dad?"

Magda changed tack almost immediately, pretending to cower and calling out "save me from the slayer Vladdy!" Van Helsing held his hands up, but he was cackling too. "I slayed Count Dracula!" Grief and anger overwhelmed him, and Vlad gripped the stake in his hand from his fathers ashes, wrestling with who he should drive it through first. Magda beat him to it, sinking her fangs into Van Helsings throat. She drained him dry then and there, the corpse dropping heavily to the ground.

"We uh, we gotta go." Robin grabbed Chloe and the two ran, Vlad gaining just enough sense to bar his mother from following them. "What have you done?" His mother merely laughed, kicking the corpse with an elegantly toed boot. "Hand me my phone Vladdy, I have to make a phone call. Don't worry about _that,_ Patrick will clean it up." Ingrid made it there then, taking in the scene aand choking on surprise. "Is that dad? Is he...?" Vlad nodded, stepping back from his mother and grabbing Ingrid's wrist. She tried to throw him off but he persisted, tugging her away from Magda and the death around her.

"Let go of me you little scab, how could you let her do that?" "Let her? I was down here with you when it happened!" Ingrid scoffed, but Vlad could see the tears building in her eyes. "You're the one who invited her in the first place! And made us get them back together! This is your fault!" He was rarely so candid, but Vlad was raw with grief and Ingrid was convenient. She hissed angrily, baring her teeth even if she didn't have her fangs yet, shoving at his shorter body.

"Sit on a stake you little runt, you should have stopped the slayer getting in here!"He thought about shoving back, but then a tear actually fell down Ingrid's cheek, streaked with black from her makeup and his anger evaporated. "Here." He held out the stake, then stripped off his cape and jacket. "What's this for?" "In case mum comes after you. I have to go tell Jonno. Not sure I'll come back in one piece." Ingrid looked at him incredulously, but took the pointed wood. Changing back into his jeans and jumper in the bathroom, Vlad sighed as he stepped outside.

Running down the hill from Stokely Castle, he tried to remember which way it was to Jonno's. He knew they could see the castle from the caravan, Van Helsing had raved about the excellent vantage point at school. "Wait." Turning around, Ingrid was stepping down to follow him. "If he doesn't believe you, you'll need me to hypnotise him." Nodding, they set off in search. Van Helsings car was at the bottom of the hill, and Vlad raised an eyebrow in confusion when Ingrid got in it. "Typical slayer." She held up a sheet of paper, flicking a light on inside the car to look closer at it.

"What is it?" "A map. From his hovel to our castle. All we have to do is follow it back. Come on breather lover, show you like the outdoors." Both of them were shaking with suppressed feelings about what was waiting back at the castle for them, but this was a welcome distraction. Scanning the scrawled lines and streets and twists and turns, he realised it wasn't actually that far - Van Helsing just thought it made him seem more interesting to be 'stealthy' and throw them off the trail. Ingrid actually turned on the car, driving it several streets away and wiping her fingerprints from the wheel and inside door. "You want it found outside the castle?" Vlad shook his head, hastening to copy her and admiring that Ingrid could even think straight right now.

Nerves were thick in his throat when they spotted the caravan. "What do we say?" "His idiot father fell trying to break in to the castle, and turned to a gooey mess he can't bury?" Jonno had to know that was happening, minus the gooey mess (lovely image Ingrid), so he agreed. Knocking the caravan door, the echo was loud and ominous in the still night air. Jonno opened it very slowly, face lighting up at the sight of Ingrid. "What are you doing here?" Vlad scuffed his shoes against the floor, the words a lump that wouldn't come out.

"Oh for bats sake." Ingrid shoved him aside, encouraging Jonno to look her in the eye. "He's dead and you won't even think of raising a fuss, because then they will want to know why he kept trying to break in to our home in the first place, and he killed our father." Snapping her fingers, Ingrid turned and left them both there. Vlad jumped in to the caravan, placing a half asleep Jonno onto what he thought was a bed and hunting around for the phone book. It was late, and he was happy to leave a message with the number under "Mina/mum" before he wiped the phone clean and ran outside.

Ingrid was waiting a street or two away, and the two walked slowly back to the castle, silent the entire trip. Apparently Patrick hadn't been far away, because Vlad could smell werewolf before they even got inside. The two didn't even seem to notice them, all cringeworthy sounds and words about their successful plan. "That slayer was a bit chewy, but a good meal all the same." Swallowing a wave of nausea at Patrick's words, Vlad exchanged a sort of sad shrug with Ingrid and they seperated for their rooms - hers in the tower, his now to be in the crypt. Except it wasn't, all his things moved.

Hurrying back up to the main room (and ignoring exactly _where_ his mothers hands were) Vlad was about to ask where his stuff was. Ingrid saved him the trouble, appearing at the bottom of the staircase angrily. "Why is all **his** stuff in **my** room?" She recoiled at the same thing Vlad had, but their mother answered like she wasn't groping the werewolf openly in front of her twelve-and-fourteen-year-old children. "Patrick and I need the space" her voice was an icy drawl, uncaring "so you two can share. That tower room is big enough."

Shaking his head and needing to get changed for bed at the very least, Vlad hurried past Ingrid before he was permanently mentally scarred and clambered up the steps. Ingrid practically stalked him the whole way up, spitting angry. "You must be joking." Finding his things piled in a corner, Vlad located his pyjamas. "Look, I'll sleep on the floor. Please don't make me go down there again, while they are all... _icky."_ His sister grimaced at the implication, glaring and sighing but eventually agreeing. "Fine. Just tonight. Then we fix this in the morning."

Rushing to brush his teeth, wash his face and fumble with the buttons on his sleep clothes, Vlad indicated the bathroom was free to Ingrid and pulled the quilt and pillow set Robin used to sleep over out. Not that he expected Robin or Chloe to ever come back again. Ingrid's bed-cot type thing was up here, but he wasn't dumb enough to push his luck and the bedding he had was sufficient. Not like sleep was high on his priorities right now, the full impact of what had happened that night hitting him all at once and tears rising in seconds.

Whether Ingrid was crying silently or perhaps not at all, she surprisingly didn't complain about Vlad all but sobbing into his pillow over the realisation _his father was dead._ Well, their father, but Vlad's brain didn't care for semantics as the loss rolled through him. Feeling like he had cried every tear from his body a couple of hours later, face a damp mess he scrubbed a sleeve over roughly, he tried to find his voice. "Ingrid?" bats, his voice was a croaky, garbled sound. "What?" There was some venom in her whisper, but it was so forced Vlad didn't pay any attention to it.

"I don't blame you. I was just in shock. I'm sorry." She didn't answer immediately, mulling his words over he supposed. "Shut up. Go to sleep." It was a softer murmur, the one she only used when her face took on that strange, softer edge few would believe her capable of. "Night Ingrid." Clutching at the tear-soaked pillow, Vlad tried to find some semblance of slumber.

Waking up with tear tracks dried on his stiff-feeling face, his brief flicker of hope that it had all been some awful nightmare was crushed when Vlad realised he was on the floor. Ingrid was already up, in the bathroom by the sounds of it. Mentally calculating - it wasn't a school day - Vlad dug out a jumper and jeans from the disorganised heap his mother had made out of his things, waiting for Ingrid to vacate the bathroom.

"You look like a bat through a meat grinder." That was a lovely morning greeting. "Cheers. Bathroom free?" Ingrid waved him off, makeup and hair products and more soaps and washes and conditioners than even his father owned. Had owned. Choking up again but still feeling all cried out, Vlad scrubbed the long night off his face, shoved a toothbrush around his mouth roughly and tugged on his clean(ish) clothes.

Lacing up his trainers awkwardly on the floor, he couldn't really put off trying to deal with the scheming, murdering witch that was their mother - if he wanted somewhere to sleep at night that was. Renfield was in the throne room, clad head to toe in swathes of black fabric and sniveling into an utterly filthy rag as he scrambled around, following Magda's orders as she lazed over the Dracula throne. The portraits of his father were stacked haphazardly by the fireplace, two already crackling merrily amongst the flames, paint curling inwards as it blackened.

Spotting one of all four of them, Vlad scooped it up and pocketed it. He could keep it _and_ scratch his mothers eyes out in it. "Ah, morning Vladdy. Don't you think it looks much better now?" Every surface was covered in something black and red, or crimson and glittery. It looked like Ingrid's wardrobe and makeup box had gone to war in there, and neither had quite come out victorious.

"Lovely. Mum, you can't seriously expect me and Ingrid to share a room? We're teenagers, and boy and girl. It's just... inappropriate." His mother surveyed him, and Vlad could see in her eyes he had lost this before he even started. "You'll just have to live with it. The castle is mine now" she gestured grandly, arms out to indicate the expanse of space "and you should be grateful I'm letting you stay." "We're your children!" Magda smirked, ice and arrogance. "I know, but you can't expect special favours."

Vlad was saved having to explain what had been said to Ingrid, as she was stood in the shadows of the doorway, glaring at the side of the thrones curtains. Trying to apologise with his eyes, Ingrid vaguely inclined her head to say he had better follow her. Trotting after her up the stairs, Ingrid sighed. "I hate this, but I'm not prepared to sit here and fight her alone. You can keep your corner." That was probably generous for Ingrid - she had put her bed-cot there after all - so Vlad didn't argue, just started folding his clothes into piles so he could actually find his way through them.

Ingrid snapped her fingers, revealing she hadn't taken up every inch of space as his old cupboard was still empty. "It's too dusty for my dresses, all yours." Shaking his head, Vlad shoved his things in there and flopped down on his 'new' bed. Reality was still setting in - his father was _gone,_ and this was his life now. His father was gone and his mother hadn't waited twelve hours to move her boyfriend into the castle, shoving her own children up in the topmost tower and redecorating. Record time for total destruction of his entire world.

"What are we going to do? If we ash her they'll send up to Granny and Grandpa, and even you don't want that." Ingrid didn't look up from painting her nails, but that certainly didn't mean she wasn't listening. "I'm sixteen in a little over a year" she blew across the polish to help it dry "so until then, we plot? Then you can flap off down to the basement again." He had no alternative plan, so Vlad shrugged and let his mind wander. His stomach growled, letting him remember they hadn't eaten since before the 'wedding'. Which was only a little over twelve hours ago... he was never going to get used to that.

"If there's one place mum doesn't go, it's the kitchen. You coming?" His sister didn't answer, but as he paced down the steps again she was behind him. Renfield was still piling case after case of bats only knew what his mother had brought along, and Vlad had a moments realisation, ducking behind the throne to find his fathers money bag - Magda hadn't found that yet. Pushing it under his hoody, pulling his tshirt and jumper down to ensure it was hidden, he moved to the kitchen and picked up his usual cornflakes box. His father would never complain at him for these again... Vlad would have given anything for the man to be leering over him, snapping his fingers to turn them into maggots again.

Ingrid flicked cereal at him the entire time, remarkably stable when Vlad wasn't sure he wouldn't just fall into a howling pit of grief at any moment. Renfield scurried into the kitchen, looking surprised to find the two there. "Mistress Magda wondered where you two had got off to." "Tell her to sit on a stake." Vlad spat back, knowing the servant wouldn't dare reiterate such a thing but a little anger leeching out into his words made him feel the tiniest bit better.

He doubted Renfield would last that long in their new 'home' situation, as werewolves were less fussy about what they ate and Patrick was large, bulky. Though Renfield knew how to access most of the money the Count had lived off, he had his uses. Only Vlad could access some of it, and not until he was sixteen himself - even married, Magda couldn't change his intended inheritance. Plus, as the only living daughter of Krone and Atilla Westenra, Patrick from a fairly well off werewolf family (by furball standards) the couple were ok for money. Magda just wanted the castle, and the merit of 'getting one over' on their father.

Feeling his fathers money bag secure under his clothes, and done pushing cornflakes into his roiling stomach, Vlad dashed back up to the tower room. "What was that about breather boy?" Vlad held up the bag, grinning in spite of himself at the minute success. "Don't worry, we can split it." Ingrid quirked an eyebrow, as though Vlad would have gotten away with less. Counting and separating it, he reclined back into his bed and stared up at the ceiling, a strange view without his bed canopy there now.

Desperate for a distraction, he dragged himself up again and got started on his homework. They could hardly go missing from school so soon after starting. Ingrid was lucky - people at school adored her, worshipped her. Vlad was just the new boy with the weird best friend. Though Robin had bolted and he didn't really expect him to be back. Nor would he want Robin back here - his mother might eat him.

Tossing his completed and probably incorrect maths aside, he wasn't really sure what to do with himself. Which left him with nothing to do but _think,_ which was not a good thing as all he could remember was his mother cackling over his fathers dust, Van Helsing crowing proudly about slaying him before falling to the ground dead. Jonno was without his father too, though his guilt on that matter was limited since Van Helsing had staked his father. Still, Vlad banked on Jonno's mother being a better option than **this**.

Ingrid seemed content to first finish her nails, then admire her own face in the mirror completely silently, aside from an occasional hmm or approving sound about her own lipstick, leaving Vlad to grieve quietly in the corner by himself. Tears rose, unbidden yet again, so he curled on his side in a vain hope of hiding that he was crying _again -_ he didn't need Ingrid deciding he was pathetic and not worth 'allying' with. Then he really would be up blood river surrounded by stakes and garlic.

A neat black square, edged with red stitching, landed next to his face. Ingrid was offering him a handkerchief. Wonders would never cease it seemed. Wiping his face down, Vlad sat back up. "I'm gonna head out, get pizza. Want to come?" Ingrid liked pizza, but usually adamantly refused to admit to enjoying breather food most of the time.

"Only because I refuse to cook. Or eat something Renfield is currently crying in to." Grimacing, Vlad nodded and stood, waiting for Ingrid to finish fastening her boots whilst trying not to ruin her fresh nail polish. Successful a few moments later, their mother and Patrick were blissfully absent from the throne room as they cut through, strolling down the hill and Vlad had a crushing sense of dejavu.

Shaking it off under the spring sunshine that would prevent Magda following them, Ingrid appeared disinterested even as they ordered their food. Several men and teen boys in the food store openly ogled her, unsettling him slightly as he chewed on the too-hot cheese, taking comfort in his favourite food.

A little bloated but gulping down his cola drink anyway as they walked back up, Vlad turned to Ingrid. "So what **is** the plan?" Staring up at the castle, he turned in time to see a smirk curl over her mouth. "Evil plotting. Obviously."

-YD-

 **I hate this beginning chapter. But I had to set the scene as it were, so if you don't think it's my worst piece of writing ever, thank you! I'm going to do some work on Lazarus Rising and Chosen Two before I update this again, but I'm excited with my plans for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer164 + Naruto Loves FemKyuubi - thanks for the follows/favourite/review!**

 **DSC -Thank you for your ringing endorsement :P I did tell you this would be a slow grow story remember.**

 **I do apologise for not saying before.**

 **The part of Patrick is played by Alcide from True Blood.**

-YD-

Ingrid didn't really specify what the evil plotting was about, and getting ready for bed, then fighting for the tower bathroom the next morning to get ready for school did not wholly enlighten him. "How much time does it take to put on lipstick? I need the loo!" Ingrid glared as she left, but Vlad was far too interested in relieving his bladder to care. He didn't knock on for Robin, because if he didn't see his friend looking horrified about what had happened before, he could go back to pretending it hadn't happened again, so he just kept walking to school, seperate from Ingrid because she didn't like being seen in public with her 'weedy little brother'.

Said friend pulled him aside before school started, but Chloe was hovering anxiously nearby and he didn't envision the conversation going well. "I uh, told mum your dad moved out and you live with your mum and Patrick. And that they shouldn't visit, but the thing is... it's too dangerous for us to come over and I uh... I'm sorry Vlad." Robin scuttled off almost the second he was done speaking, talking in hurried, hushed tones with Chloe as though he hadn't just dropped a second bombshell on Vlad. First his father was slain, and now his best friend wanted nothing to do with him. Spectacular.

He almost wished to see the slayer lurking over him, just to be proof that it was all a bad dream. But Mina Van Helsing dropped in to say a family bereavement had occurred and Jonno was leaving to live with her, and there was no woodwork teacher when they got there - Vlad sat alone, and Robin took Jonno's now vacated table because nobody ever sat with him either.

"So Vladdo" he looked up from staring blankly at the floor on the bench outside to find the Branagh twins, one holding Ingrid's backpack like a trophy "you trying out for the rugby team?" He started to shake his head, then realised - there was nothing stopping him now he didn't have his dad telling him no. "Uh yeah. Yeah I am. When are tryouts?"

This was a _terrible_ idea. He was easily the shortest by five inches and the lightest by about twenty pounds. Some of the other players, he barely came up to their chests. Still, this was what he wanted. To be normal, and this was as close as he would get. Tugging on his sports kit and lacing up the rugby trainers Robin had given him - his parents had wanted him to try out and Robin claimed to have lost his shoes last month - Vlad lined up with the others and stepped out. He distinctly heard Ingrid laughing in the background, catching a flash of pale skin and long hair in the stands where the other boys were pointing and spouting disgusting innuendos.

"How do you live with such a hot sister Vlad? Wouldn't mind living with her, ay lads?" "Yeah!" was the general reply, and Vlad cringed. "You said the important word - shes my sister!" The other boys shrugged, and then they were lining up and rugby balls were being tossed around and someone twice his size was barreling towards him. He hit the muddy ground more than once, and he was battered and bruised and filthy by the end of it, but the words "bravery and willingness to tackle everything" made it to his ears right before it was announced _he made the team._

Cheering to himself quietly, he followed the others in to the changing room and tried in vain to remove some of the mud from his skin before he went home. "Half expected you to die out there. Not bad for a breather loving wimpire like you." Ingrid added the 'W' with her hands just to impress how much of a wimpire she thought Vlad, but he didn't care. For a brief, exhilarating moment, his future vampire fate came in useful - he was stronger than any of them expected him to be and it had finally worked in his favour.

Every single atom of his body hurt climbing the stairs back up to the tower, collapsing onto his bed in the corner and groaning in pain. A book hit his chest, making one of the bruises there throb. "What was that for?" He managed to lift the book in front of his face, seeing it was on transforming into a bat and "twenty other things a teen vampire should know". Ingrid smirked at his pained sound, then elaborated. "You have a blood test in a few months." "A what?"

She rolled her eyes, looked at him like he was a drooling imbecile for a minute, then explained. "Blood tests. Vampire tests if you want to get your full powers. And while I know you're a pathetic wimpire who wishes he were a breather, if you don't pass I don't get my powers either. And trust me, I don't need full vampire powers to kill you while you sleep." She smiled sweetly as she spoke, but Vlad could see the genuine murderous impulse behind her eyes. "Besides, do you really want to spend eternity powerless, with her?" Ingrid gestured towards the stairs, meaning their mother.

Shaking his head vigorously, Vlad dragged himself upright and rooted through his school briefcase. "Mums asleep so I'm gonna go down and do homework, then I'll get on this." He tapped the book she had thrown at him, getting only a filthy look at the schoolwork as he dragged his bruised self downstairs. Ingrid reappeared around dinner time, giving a similar scowl to their 'food' Renfield had made but noting Vlad had moved on to the vampire study book with something that might once have resembled a smile.

The smell hit them before the voice did, werewolf thick in the air as Patrick ascended the stairs. "Hey kids, enjoying your new life? I know I am, been a while since I had a fresh kill." Cringing, Vlad focused on his book, hoping if they ignored Patrick he would go away. He did, taking most of the smell with him - Vlad didn't know how his mother could stand it. Ingrid merely glared after him, then pushed away the remnants of dinner and disappeared back up to the tower. Noting the setting sun and knowing it meant their mother would rise soon, Vlad closed the book and followed her.

"Why behave at school still? Mum doesn't care either way." Vlad shrugged, gnawing on the end of his pen. "I told you, I want to fit in." Ingrid rolled her eyes, idly flicking through a book on famous vampire murders. "Loser. Don't irritate mum, if we give her no reason to then she will stay asleep all day and we won't even have to see her." Vlad agreed, wiping ink off his mouth when his pen split and going to wash up before bed. Well, before Ingrid took the bathroom for at least half an hour and then bed.

A couple of days later, meandering up the High Street while Ingrid went shopping (stealing) for makeup, Vlad spied the bicycle shop. He _could_... He had the money and his father wasn't stopping him. Twenty minutes and an awkward inside-leg measurement later, Vlad had a bicycle he couldn't yet ride - Robin had always promised to teach him. He still turned down the stabilizers, Ingrid would never let him hear the end of it. Ingrid glared at the "two wheeled breather contraption" the entire way up to the castle, leaving Vlad out in the sunshine that deterred their mother trying and failing miserably to stay on the bike.

"I can do this" Vlad told himself, dusting off his grazed knees and dirty t-shirt. "I saw my dads ashes, I can learn to ride a bike." Shaking off the memory, he used the low, broken wall to balance himself upright until he was ready, shakily pedalling but somehow miraculously staying upright as the bike wobbled. As the sun started to come down, he realised if he left this where his mother would pass it to hunt she would probably melt it. Stashing it behind a wall, and finding a discarded canvas tent from Van Helsing stalking their home to cover it with, Vlad headed back in for a bath.

Ingrid pointed out she had been laughing at him from her vantage point in the tower the entire time, mocking him further over dinner and more so over homework. "You gonna come laugh at me at rugby practice again too?" "Obviously." Vlad shook his head, checking his kit was dry and packing it in his bag for the next school day. "Why the bike? Why rugby?" Ingrid asked, almost absently but he knew his sister, knew she was interested. "Because I'm trying to make the best of this, and now I don't have dad telling me what I can't do. Mum doesn't care as long as we aren't interfering with what she wants to do."

"No restrictions so you learn to ride a bike and take up breather sport. You had better vamp up, I'm not taking responsibility for a wimpire next year." Sticking his tongue out at Ingrid, Vlad shrugged. "I saw an ad for a paper round in one of the stores. I start next week, figured it made sense to get a job. Renfield does the food side but you know, clothes and uniform and stuff." Ingrid looked half impressed, though she tried not to show it. "Suppose mum isn't going to be forthcoming unless she throws a party and wants you looking the part." Vlad and their mother had very different ideas about how he should look.

"You could get a job too you know." He said it slowly, knowing the exact reaction. "Me? Work? You must be joking." Vlad chuckled, having been joking. "I don't know, babysitter? Just hypnotise the kid into going to bed. Easy." Ingrid scoffed, resuming taking off her nail polish to apply one in a minutely different shade of blood red. "As if." Going to brush his teeth and put on his pyjamas, Vlad checked the plasters on his scraped knees and laid back in bed. Waking up before the sun was even up felt bizarre, but meant he got to see the sunrise when he was out delivering papers, and rugby practice got a little easier after the first two.

After the hypnosis joke, it turned out Ingrid had actually taken his advice. Vlad went with her, both to ensure she wasn't doing anything illegal and that any teen male didn't get over the top with his sister. "I know you only wanted one, but our mum said not to let my sister wander into strangers homes alone. You only have to pay for her." This pacified the mother, though her husband drooling over Ingrid probably didn't help their case as he was dragged off. Vlad at least convinced Ingrid to feed the child before she hypnotised the eight year old boy, making sure the boy made it to bed safely before enjoying the access to a TV.

"I may never say this again, but you were right. This is easy." Quirking an eyebrow at Ingrid, Vlad decided he could irritate her further. "I'm sorry? What was that? I was right? Ingrid Dracula saying such a thing." He ducked as she tossed an apple at him, catching it with a dexterity that surprised even him, taking a bite and winking. "I shall remember this day forever, my sister said I was right." "Do be quiet you little maggot." It was probably a good thing Vlad was there, as he convinced Ingrid having a first run with alcohol was a bad idea. After the first mouthful of vodka, Ingrid cringed and shoved it away from her anyway.

Ensuring everything was as they found it, the couple returned home to find Vlad and Ingrid watching TV quietly, their son fast asleep in bed. "She's a miracle worker, the last three we've hired ended up calling us back early because they couldn't handle him." "I have a little brother" Ingrid indicated Vlad "I'm used to overactive boys." Vlad tried to look like he was a troublesome but controlled child - a difficult concept but they seemed convinced.

"Shut up." "I didn't say anything!" The two bantered back and forth on the way back up to the castle, being met by Patrick and Magda laughing heartily about something in "Werewolves Weekly" magazine. "Where you two been?" "Out hypnotising children. Try not to moult on the furniture." His sister stormed past the two, and Vlad followed along. "Midnight. Happy birthday Ingrid." He handed her a birthday card, which she glanced at but neither set alight nor tore in half. Fighting a smirk, he handed her two wrapped gifts, the amusing one opened first.

"Peace, Love and Transylvania: How to be a happy blood-free vampire? Are you trying to get yourself staked?" He couldn't help it then, busting into laughter as Ingrid scowled at him. "You haven't read it already have you?" He ducked as Ingrid tossed the book at him, narrowly missing his head as she moved warily on to the second gift. "What's this for?" "Proof I'm not gender biased. I can't change being a boy or the future Count Dracula, but I won't treat you bad for being a girl." Ingrid held the Dracula broach like it was made of fragile glass, a little stunned by the looks of it.

"Thank you." That was probably the most genuine Ingrid had ever sounded, and Vlad knew better than to make a big deal out of it. "You're welcome. Night Ingrid." "Night Vlad." Still reeling from everything even while learning to make the best of it, Vlad fell asleep with something like a smile on his face.

He was momentarily stunned himself when they went down the next morning, finding the Branagh family in the throne room. "Happy birthday Ingrid!" Chloe Branagh eyed them both strangely, the Branagh males all trying simultaneously to drool over Magda and avoid Patrick. "Why were you both in the tower room?" No way were they about to admit they were being forced to share a room... awkward all round. "Ingrid woke me to demand her present. My sleep - not as important as her birthday." "Nothing is as important as celebrating me coming into the world. Duh."

This pacified them, and then they had to leave before Ingrid had to potentially feign interest in gifts so they wouldn't be late for school, grabbing toast from Renfield as he passed and feeling unbelievably awkward with this breather family that only a month ago had represented everything he wanted, everything he wanted to be.

Now he just wanted to rebuild his life, and eventually drive something long, sharp and wooden through his mothers chest. But as Ingrid had said, patience. Lest they be raised by Granny and Grandpa, because all that would get him was shipped off to a vampire boarding school in Transylvania where classes would be coffin maintenance and blood draining, not algebra and English.

Robin still didn't try to sit next to him, or talk to him. A couple of the other rugby players would greet him in the halls now, greatly lessening the amount the others picked on him for being 'weird' - they didn't want to antagonise a rugby player twice the size of themselves. Plus as Ingrid grew older and the vampire allure grew stronger, and a tiny, infinitesimal but still there, amount of the two growing closer, or at least arguing in the hallways less, meant boys didn't want to anger Ingrid by harassing her little brother. Bullying Vlad was her job, as she always answered when asked about it.

With no vampire slayer at the school to pay much attention, Ingrid wore the Dracula broach proudly on her jacket and it made Vlad strangely happy to see his sister relaxed enough to do so. Unsurprisingly, she sat in the stands laughing hysterically at his pain during rugby practice, but Vlad _loved_ rugby. He was short and scrawny next to the other boys, but when it turned out he could play, the other boys stopped caring and he was just one of the boys. Normal, not weird and different. It was a solace of sorts.

The newspaper delivery the morning after a rough rugby practice was always a little more exhausting, but riding a bike like a normal boy with a normal teenage boy job was also amazing, a welcome break from Ingrid shoving vampire books under his nose and his mother and Patrick molesting each other in almost every room of the castle. One particularly horrifying time, Patrick had been naked and it involved his mother on the dining table... luckily really, Ingrid had 'accidentally' set the wooden furniture on fire, and that meant they got a new one. They hadn't been thrilled to be interrupted though.

"Happy birthday bat breath." Ingrid tossed two gifts on his bed, one long and thin, the other a box shape. Opening the first one, it was a stake with 'Vlad' carved on it. Certain that was Ingrid's revenge for his blood free book the previous month for her birthday, he took it in stride and laughed as he put it aside. "Cheers." The box contained two things - a neon pink rugby ball, and a book called "hypnosis for wimpires". "You're meant to have learnt by now, and I am prepared to bet you haven't." She had a point, so he promised to utilise the book.

The Branaghs weren't downstairs that morning, but when Vlad delivered their paper Mrs Branagh stopped him as he was cycling off and said she would be bringing cake and presents up that afternoon. It wasn't a school day, so he had little recourse to change her mind and showered and changed when he got back to the castle. "Branagh invasion this afternoon." he warned Ingrid, who glared as though Vlad had invited them personally, and just to annoy Ingrid. "We should go down there, the less visitors we get here the better."

He had little choice but to follow when Ingrid left anyway, his damp hair thankfully drying in the June summer heat. The Branagh twins drooling meant no complaints about them being early, and Vlad mumbled something about Ingrid wanting to get out of the castle when Robin asked why. There was cake, chocolate and gooey and sickly but a rare treat in itself - even Ingrid had some. They had given him new rugby trainers as a gift, which was handy he supposed as his old ones were a little small now.

After that it was out on another of Ingrid's babysitting jobs, the first family she had worked for now a regular customer because their son 'went down so well' on those nights. Having leftover party food in his backpack from the Branagh house, the two sat watching TV, eating cold pizza and Ingrid mocking every single show on the screen. "Only one more year, then we can be done with all this nonsense." "You like your job, you get paid to use vampire powers on children and then spend a couple of hours away from mum to boot." Ingrid didn't answer, which meant Vlad was right and she didn't want to admit it.

"You hate your job." Vlad shrugged, chewing on his pizza thoughtfully. "Nah, it was harder before when I got out of breath and rugby was taxing, but I'm getting stronger and fitter now. Plus I get to see the sunrise most days, not much longer I'll be able to do that." Ingrid snorted, eyes glancing over his still small frame. "You still look a total wimpire to me." "I could be six foot with the worlds biggest fangs and you would still think that." She hummed in agreement, checking the time just as the parents returned home, checking in on their thoroughly hypnotised son who was sleeping soundly - giving Vlad time to quickly clean up the food boxes on the floor and brush crumbs off the sofa.

All day, Vlad had been super aware of how differently this birthday had started. Without his father leaning over him with the photo album cooing over his first bite, and him riding Zoltan. Actually, now he thought about it, Vlad hadn't seen Zoltan since the 'wedding'. Any thoughts of looking for his stuffed wolf fell from his mind when they got back, finding Magda and Patrick conversing in hurried, hushed tones. Fearing the worst - slayers coming back, they had killed more breathers, they were going to live with Granny and Grandpa, they were going to just kill Vlad and Ingrid - Vlad asked "what's going on" very tentatively.

"Ah, my dear children. Wonderful news! You'll be getting a new brother or sister soon!" Sharing a sort of aghast look with Ingrid, Vlad shook his head. "You're pregnant? How did this happen?" Ingrid slapped the back of his head, making him close his gaping mouth to scowl at her. Mind whirring with timelines, Vlad raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I didn't even know vampires and werewolves _could_ make a baby together. Chromosomes and all that." Ingrid caught on quickly, adding on "wait. It **is** definitely Patrick's, right mum? You and dad didn't..."

Their mothers eyes widened, and Patrick seemed to suddenly find their wavelength. "The brats are right. There's no proof it could even possibly be mine. You did, didn't you?" His mothers answering drawl turned Vlad's stomach as she cooed "of course not Patrick, I only love you." but the werewolf was growling, glaring at Magda's still flat stomach before rushing off, the castle doors slamming behind him.

Magda growled in return, the summer night cooling rapidly beneath storm clouds as she raged. "Now look what you've done!" "Us? Not our fault Patrick doesn't trust you." Both pasted on innocent smiles, belying the racing thoughts in their minds. Their mother waved her hand, shooing them off and both siblings knew better than continue antagonizing her.

"He'll be back, they never stay broken up for long." "Don't remind me, I'm enjoying the lessening smell of werewolf." Vlad shrugged, rubbing his sore scalp gently where Ingrid had swatted him. "Can't believe you hit me! I know where babies come from, just not that different species can have kids together. It would be like... I don't know, a breather and a vampire having a baby together. Impossible, right?" Ingrid rolled the thought in her mind, nodding. "Totally impossible. Plus, who would touch a breather? Gross."

-YD-

 **Forgive me DSC, all is not as it seems!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have the most bizarre mix of loads of ideas for this story and no inspiration. Lets see what happens!**

 **Also I must confess I've taken up Pokemon Go and as such, have been out hunting instead of sat in writing. Apologies.**

-YD-

There was no denying his mother was very pregnant now, highly irritable and rounded stomach to boot. And still no sign of Patrick, four months later. Ingrid constantly making him study had Vlad fairly confident in his blood test, this paper that would prove he was really going to become a vampire. It was a lot to get his head around. "What is the most common blood type?" "O?" Ingrid nodded, indicating Vlad was right. "Now identify the O positive blood by smell."

Ingrid was actually indicating a row of vials, and Vlad could only look at her in confusion. "You are kidding." She raised the book she was holding, and Vlad understood the threat of being hit with it as she said "if you don't start smelling in 3, 2, 1" and he picked up the tray. They all smelled very similar, except one. "No idea what the answer is, but that's tomato juice."

His sister rolled her eyes, then smacked him with the book anyway and told him to try again. "They all smell the same!" "You're not even trying!" When Vlad protested his innocence and that he _was_ trying, Ingrid shoved his arm - inevitably in the spot he had a huge bruise from a rugby ttackle a couple of days previously. Grimacing, Vlad tried again. "They all smell the same to me, maybe tell me the answer and explain how to get there. Then I will know in future."

She hit him again, but Ingrid did explain it eventually, going through the minute nuances of scent he should be picking up for each blood type. "Not bad breather boy" was her idea of praise when Vlad got the next one right, picking out the B- amongst two vials of O neg and AB positive. "Makes a difference when you're teaching me, not just beating me up. Come on, I gotta study bats again and then we - you've got work tonight."

The two spent an hour reading, with Ingrid periodically telling him he was too pink from all the time outside playing rugby whilst he revised bat physiology. Vlad was certain he was as pale as ever, though he wasn't as soft and chubby as he had been six months ago - which was definitely a welcome change. He was even making friends, now he wasn't hanging around with Robin or wearing awful clothes - he still liked colour, but the orange shorts and striped sweater vests that didn't fit him were out. Mostly because Ingrid had set fire to some of them, but still.

"I hate this show." "You hate every show. Fine. You pick something." Vlad handed over the remote, sighing and shifting to get comfortable on the sofa. Ingrid's job was definitely easier than his, because hers was hypnotising children to bed and then waiting for the parents to come home, his was getting up before sunrise and cycling around half of Stokely. Though both got him away from their ever-psychotic mother, and paid for their clothes and Vlad's secret stash of junk food. So it could be much worse.

"What do you reckon?" "Hmm?" Ingrid looked up from glaring at every channel, apparently no closer to finding something acceptable. "Brother or sister? Patrick or dads?" Ingrid shrugged, giving off the 'uninterested' vibe but Vlad knew his sister, knew she knew the baby could change their home lives. A lot. "Be interesting if its dads and a boy. Might be as vampiric as you aren't." Flicking a sweet at Ingrid, Vlad stuck his tongue out. "Hilarious. Or could be a half werewolf sister. You two would have epic fights."

Ingrid tossed the sweet back, then reached over and smacked him again. Vlad pushed back, laughing as Ingrid squealed in dismay and glared, shoving back and dislodging him from the sofa. "It's war!" Vlad grabbed hold of her, pulling her to the ground with him and had he not been there and a part of it, Vlad would never believe he and Ingrid were _play fighting._ It was so... normal, sibling and simple.

Closer to her transformation than him, Ingrid had more vampiric strength on her side but Vlad tackled boys twice his size frequently, pushing that advantage as they rolled on the floor. "Surrender, for I am victorious!" Managing to get a firm grip to hold down Ingrid by pinning her shoulders, Vlad grinned. "In your dreams bat breath." Ingrid squirmed beneath him, but failed to escape.

For the merest second, just looking at each other, Vlad felt something try to take hold. The front door rattled before anything resembling a thought formed, and the two scrambled apart to be sat on the sofa with the TV on, like every other time before. The walk back to the castle was stilted, silent and awkward, the bathroom changeover as they got ready for bed even more so.

By the next morning, back from his paper round and getting ready for school, Ingrid seemed content to let... whatever it was the night before be forgotten, and Vlad was perfectly content to let her. They were Dracula children, they didn't have deep and meaningful moments of closeness. They had fights and competition - Ingrid was only helping him pass his tests so she wouldn't lose out on powers. By the time they reached Stokely Grammar, Ingrid had vanished and Vlad's new friends were chatting about their nights to him.

"What did you do Vladdo?" "Watched TV. Nothing unusual." His voice only wavered a little, and nobody seemed to notice. And if they did, it was soon distracted from by some of the older boys starting a fight in the playground. Everyone predictably swarmed around, and Vlad caught Ingrid flanked by the Branagh twins, cutting through the crowd like fangs through a neck to mock the boys fighting before she left to be fashionably late for her class.

The newest student, Cassie or something, ended up sat next to Robin - now the only available seat in most classes. Nobody paid it much mind, Cassie was quiet and shy and Robin just glowered silently, as though it hadn't been **his** decision to drop Vlad as a friend when he needed one most. "Poor girl, sat next to freak boy." "Leave him be. It gets old, especially when it's a group against one." Jared raised an eyebrow, but stopped making digs at Robin all the same as they went down to rugby practice.

"How come Ingrid isn't here?" Ingrid did generally come to all his practices, to enjoy watching him get knocked around and injured, much to the delight and amusement of the other players. "Said I don't get hurt enough to amuse her anymore." Vlad had to think fast to make an excuse, changing quickly into his kit and glad boys a foot taller provided a welcome distraction from heavy thoughts. Though actually, he was face level with some of their shirt numbers now - maybe he had grown a couple of inches too.

"Blimey Count, are you developing muscles? I was starting to think you might be a girl." Walker shoved him playfully as he left the changing room, and Vlad looked down at himself critically. He supposed he had gained a little muscle, but that was to be expected really - he played rugby and cycled a lot. Plus climbing the tower steps every day. All in all, he got a fair bit of exercise. Johnson laughed along with the others, but nodded at Vlad.

"You're alright Count. Nutter on the field though, running into that guy from the other school. Must have been like hitting a brick wall!" Chuckling as he pulled on his clean t-shirt, Vlad nodded back. "Yeah, pretty much. I got the ball though. That's what counts." And a wicked headache, but that could happen any time. He did live with stormy-tempered vampiresses. Groaning in pain as he leant down to lace his trainers up, he leant back against the wall with a sigh. Normality over - back to the castle and studying for blood tests.

A couple of the boys on the team were clearly being picked up by dads after practice, and Vlad looked away with an ache of longing and grief - he still missed his father terribly and Ingrid was no closer to telling him what the 'evil plotting' would lead to.

Their mother mostly left them alone now - she slept in the day and they were out two or three evenings out of seven on Ingrid's babysitting work. She was popular because the children were always in bed (hypnosis) and the house never trashed (because Vlad cleaned up after them). It would be interesting to see what changed when the new baby was born, though with Renfield around Magda probably wouldn't do all that much parenting, just like she didn't with the two children she already had.

Ingrid looked up, gave him a sort of quiet wave and resumed her own reading, Vlad's pre-selected books already laid out in his usual spot at the main table. A quick, and blissfully hot on his aching muscles, shower later, he dropped heavily in front of the books and studied the ancient, boring reading material. "The boys missed you at practice today, since you always turn up to watch them and me get 'trampled to smithereens'. You missed two face plants and three of the larger boys running straight into each other. Really grotesque noise."

Ingrid smirked to herself at the mental image, then flicked a peanut at Vlad without even looking up. "It looked like rain, I wasn't hanging around to get my hair wet." It had been a little overcast earlier, and Vlad told himself he was reading too much into the day. "Test is next week. You ready or do I just kill you now?" Scowling for show, Vlad nodded anyway. "Pretty sure I'll pass. Pass rate is only 50 per cent, I can do half a test no problem by now. You've been a surprisingly good teacher, considering you spend most of the time beating me up with the books."

"I'm amazing at everything. Obviously." Rolling his eyes and pushing the books aside, he looked at Renfields cooking with the usual trepidation, but he was ravenous after rugby practice. It was only sometimes as bad as it looked, and tonight was a shockingly palatable chips and some kind of meat he didn't want to even guess at the origins of.

Laying in bed that night, staring up at the stone ceiling of the castle tower and sighing quietly to himself, Vlad wasn't even sure what he was trying to rationalise. Nothing quite solid formed in his mind, so he gave up and rolled over to sleep.

There were no more play fights, but otherwise the atmosphere between he and Ingrid returned to normal and he was relaxed enough to be confident in passing his blood test. "One down, only all of eternity to go now." "Oh stop being such a wimpire. You will become a biter and you can't change that. So suck it up." They were sat opposite sides of a kitchen island, sharing takeout pizza while on one of Ingrid's jobs. "Ironic statement for the soon to be one who's eating pizza." That only made Ingrid glare harder, so Vlad smirked around his melty-cheesy slice of heaven.

Vlad made sure the box was in the bin, and there were no stray pieces of sweetcorn or cheese on the side while Ingrid commandeered the remote and complained yet again that she hated TV (which somehow never stopped her watching it, or stealing the controller). "What are you going to tell the school? I'm alright, I'll have taken my exams by my transformation but you'll have to leave before then." Ingrid turned sixteen next May, it needed thinking about.

"That I'm dropping out to move back to Transylvania. Only needs to put them off until the summer holidays start, then they can't do anything because I've aged out of their jurisdiction." Apparently she had already thought of it. "Not bad. Reckon you got another top score in your year for your last test?" Ingrid quirked an eyebrow, as if daring Vlad to question her vampiric intelligence.

"Obviously. Like anyone can beat me. Princess of Darkness here." Said 'princess' was currently surreptitiously watching a show about puppies, after having eaten a very breather-food pizza. Whatever helped her sleep he supposed.

"Pretty sure I passed. Not gonna claim I did spectacularly, because I didn't inherit Dracula ego, clearly." "You better have, we share a room. I will have easy access to kill you while you sleep." Sticking his tongue out petulantly, Vlad shrugged. "The results are back next week. We'll find out then."

The results came back and Ingrid had again made first place in her year - if anyone was ever going to prove to the vampire world that girls were just as good as boys in the future, it was going to be his sister. Vlad had passed, surprised by his own 73%. "Better than I expected to do. Maybe I'll aim to beat your scores next year." Ingrid swatted him around the back of the head with her envelope, still smiling to herself about the test results. Just the mirror next year for her now.

-YD-

 **It's short but it was the right cut off point (I feel) before the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this update is late, I've had internet trouble for a couple of days so the chapter was written but couldn't get it up.**

 **The proper smutty stuff isn't here yet (though I know you're all sort of here for that you terrible people. Just kidding, I am eternally glad I'm not the only Vlad/Ingrid shipper around), but there's some naughty things in the chapter, mostly towards the end. When the real fun happens the rating will change, but for now...**

-YD-

"Fetch me clean towels and hot water!" How Mrs Branagh had heard about the pregnancy was beyond Vlad, but here she and the others were. Renfield was being ordered around, wearing a raggedy apron and hat with a red cross on and there was a baby crib ready and waiting outside the curtained-off area his mother was screaming in.

Robin and Chloe sat in dead silence, the Branagh twins staring longingly at Ingrid, who was filing her nails disinterestedly while reading a copy of _Dead Cool._ Vlad was pretending to do his maths homework, but amongst the screeching and thunderstorms accompaniments it was a near pointless endeavour. Not to mention Vlad was consistently stressing about either them finding out Vlad and Ingrid shared a room ( _still_ ), the murder of their father, Van Helsing and the general vampiric aspect.

"It's a boy!" A cry filled the air, and Mrs Branagh appeared around the curtain with a small, squishy looking baby covered in goo. A couple of minutes later it was a fairly clean baby, wrapped in a black blanket and she was cooing. Mr Branagh stumbled through the front doors holding a huge basket filled with pink frills and baby things. "Sorry love, the van stopped halfway up here!" "Oh that's fine Graham, you made it!" The grown ups both looked at the baby like it was some miracle, Vlad considered it just another child his mother could ignore.

"Well, we'll leave you to enjoy the newest addition! Oh! Do you have a name yet?" Magda looked thoroughly unruffled by the whole thing, back in her corset dress and stood with not a hair out of place. "Not yet, I was expecting a girl. I'm sure the kids will let yours know." Her tone was dismissive, and thankfully the Branagh clan left shortly after.

Ingrid barely waited for the front door to close behind them before she shouted "finally!" and glared at the spots they had vacated. "What?" She saw Vlad's questioning look. "You want nosy breathers here?" Conceding her point, Vlad felt curiosity get the better of him and went over to the crib. Ingrid followed, both peering into the black swaddling. "He looks nothing like dad." "Sniff him." Vlad looked at Ingrid incredulously.

"Excuse me?" "Well I'm not going to do it. See if he smells like a dog." Leaning down and feeling incredibly stupid, Vlad took a hesitant sniff of the baby, who managed to burp in his face. Recoiling and feeling nauseous, Vlad coughed and nodded. "Dog breath. Well, I'll be damned. Half vampire, half werewolf. It's possible." Taking a step back for more fresh air, Ingrid looked as surprised as him.

"What are we gonna call him? And not dog." Ingrid's mouth twisted, a small tell that Vlad had guessed right and she was torn between annoyed and impressed. "What about... Wolfie? Vampires and werewolves are against the rules, best everyone think he's just a baby wolf." Their mother merely shrugged when they turned to her for an opinion - she clearly didn't care either way. "Wolfie it is."

Renfield was mostly in charge of changing the baby and cleaning up when it puked, so Vlad didn't mind bottle feeding the little creature when he got back from rugby, and Ingrid would stake herself before admitting she actually sat watching the little critter occasionally. She even helped Vlad bathe him once or twice, though by help Vlad meant she would pass him things and laugh at him getting soaked by the splashing limbs. Still, their little brother was quiet, and aside from the fact he smelled like a dog he was pretty cool for a baby.

Ingrid's sixteenth birthday was fast approaching, reminding Vlad of his own impending vampirism only just over two years away now. Whether it was the worry about that or just a rash of insomnia, Vlad didn't know but he was struggling to sleep at night the last few days. Which is probably what led to him falling asleep at the table during breakfast.

The dream was strange, he was dressed in leather like his father used to try and get him in to, and in a forest filled with sunlight. Strange whispers filled the air, like there were secrets just out of range. He was jolted back to reality when the sun burnt his hand, smoke rising from the skin and he jerked awake with a cornflake stuck to his cheek, staring at his unharmed hand and the inside of the kitchen.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow, watching as Vlad pulled off the cereal and shook the sleepy haze away from his brain. "You look like staked bats. What's with the nap?" Vlad shrugged, abandoning his now soggy breakfast and grabbing his bag. Ingrid rolled her eyes, walking off ahead of him and laughing when she saw Vlad drifting off on his feet and walking straight into a street light.

He made it through one class, but by woodwork second period Vlad was losing the fight against his drooping eyelids, head dropping onto his folded arms on the desk. The classroom was similar, though Vlad was certain the board had a wooden spoon on it, not a coffin. And nobody was wearing capes before. Or fangs. He bolted awake again when dream-teacher hissed at him and stabbed a stake next to his hand, though it turned out to be a ruler when he next looked. The dream was still fresh in his mind as he pointed at the teacher, shouting "vampire" and everyone laughed.

"What's with you Vlad? Shouting about vampires, are you turning into Branagh?" Splashing cold water onto his face, Vlad stared into the mirror for a minute. Phillips had followed him to the boys toilets, to make sure he was ok most likely but Vlad couldn't explain things, not really.

"My mum had a new baby recently, he cries alot so I don't get much sleep" it was a lie, but close enough he guessed "and I guess I had a bad dream. Ingrid likes horror movies, must be it."

Swiping a few paper towels over his face, Vlad left the bathroom before he could be questioned further, sitting by one of his other friends at break to avoid more suspicious looks. At least, until he fell asleep _again,_ against the wall he was leaning on, sliding down to a heap on the floor as he dropped back to the strange dreams. Back in the forest, the sun made his hands smoulder as he ran for cover. "Slayers" the whispers told him, and he could hear footsteps.

Turning with his back to the tree so nobody could sneak up on him, Vlad scanned the area and caught the flash of cloaks between tree trunks, crouching ready to fight. Not that Vlad could fight - he had no powers! Still, he wouldn't be staked, not if he could help it. The slayers advanced, half a dozen or so wielding stakes, their faces cast in shadows. None tried to strike, almost like they were waiting for something. The second Vlad tried to move, he knew what - one threw a stake right at him. He ducked, and the point grazed his shoulder and embedded itself in the tree behind him.

Some sharp pain pulled him out of it, feeling fingers pinching his forearm where his sleeve had rolled up, looking up to find Walker eyeing Vlad strangely. "Come on Count, rise and shine!" He helped him to his feet, then appraised him. "You look like hell, maybe you should go see the nurse." Rubbing his heavy eyes, Vlad nodded, waiting for the halls to clear and knowing exactly where he would find Ingrid - the library, she rarely attended classes and they never thought to look for her there. Brushing dirt and debris off his uniform, he noticed a tear in his blazer in the exact spot the stake had hit in the dream. This was too weird.

The Branagh twins still followed her around, and actually tried to stop Vlad passing to get to his sister - who was currently autographing science books. "Ingrid" he tried to word it without giving anything away to the twins nearby "do you ever have... weird dreams?" She didn't even look up from where she was defacing books with permanent marker, the scowl in her voice evident as she answered with "only a recurring one where an annoying geek of a brother keeps asking me stupid questions."

Chancing a look at the twins, Vlad figured they wouldn't understand too much anyway and pointed to the tear in his blazer. "In my dream I was chased by slayers and they did _this._ " Ingrid looked surprised, just for a second before she turned a sickly sweet smile to Ian and Paul. "Boys?" They turned, dumb grins on their faces. "My lunch?" The two shared a look, then both hurried off, determined to be the first to fulfill Ingrid's orders.

"You're lying" she hissed, eyes fixed on the torn fabric "you don't get to go to the dreamworld until you're sixteen!" Having no clue what she was talking about, Vlad could only ask "what dreamworld?" Ingrid rolled her eyes, giving him a look that said "can you really be this stupid?" before he got an answer.

"The place vampires go when they sleep, bat brain. If you're slain there you die for real." Vlad didn't remember fainting, but he must have done because he was back, back in the 'dreamworld' apparently.

Ingrid was here too, though she looked very odd in thick glasses with her hair scraped up in pigtails. And she was begging Vlad to "save her from the slayers". As he looked around, Vlad saw everyone in the library had capes and fangs, even the librarian. The door to the library flew open, and someone shouted "slayers!" before flitting off, the other 'vampires' following suit. Which left Vlad and Ingrid alone with half a dozen slayers, who could apparently very really slay him. He wasn't sure if the same counted for Ingrid - this was his dream, but he didn't know how this place worked.

They crawled behind bookcases, and Ingrid only grew stranger as she whispered "if I die, who's going to carry on my charity work? And captain the chess club?", making Vlad wish they had the time for him to work out what on earth she was on about. Shoving at a bookcase, it toppled on top of two of the slayers and he managed to grab Ingrid by the wrist, pulling her along behind him as they ran for it.

Ingrid stumbled and got dragged away by the slayers, screaming for help and Vlad froze, unsure if he even could rescue her without getting slain for real. His hesitation cost him, as one of the slayers threw a stake and it smashed the light above him, raining glass down on his hands and cutting the skin of his palm.

Getting somewhat sick of the back and forth, Vlad opened his eyes to normality again. "Get up sleeping beauty, you're making the rest of us look bad." Ingrid was fine, no pigtails or glasses or whispers of charity work.

His palm was actually bleeding, a very real injury carried through from the dream world and that terrified Vlad. The deputy headmistress appeared, all concern and Vlad shied away, hiding his hand. "I'm going to take him home, he shouldn't go alone and our mother doesn't drive." Ingrid yanked him up and away with no time for anyone to argue, though she did stop to retrieve her lunch and bag from the Branagh twins.

Left with little option as Ingrid steered him, Vlad licked the blood on his palm and cringed - it tasted off, wrong to him. "What are you doing?" Ingrid was looking at him oddly. "Trying to stop the bleeding, obviously?" Vlad shrugged as they got to the bottom of the castle driveway, grasping his wrist and actually contemplating his palm.

Some weird sensation twisted around his chest and stomach when Ingrid's tongue dragged over the cut, cool and wet on his skin before she shoved his hand away. "All done. Cretin." She continued on her way, leaving Vlad staring after her dumbly, heart hammering oddly. The sleepiness was starting to come back, and he barely made it back up to the tower room and his bed before he dropped again.

This time, he dreamt he was in the castle. The throne room, before his mother redecorated and everything changed to be exact. Someone was sat on the throne, long white hair and elegant black clothes but face not visible. "It is time for you to meet the Grand High Vampire." He recognised that voice, turning to the side and seeing _Renfield?_ walk to kneel in front of the throne.

"You are on a journey Vlad." The voice was almost recognisable, but deeper and more booming than anything he had heard before. "Ahead of you lies two paths. One leads to immortality" Vlad already knew this - he was a vampire! "And the other... leads to death." The voice cleared up as the vampire on the throne lifted its head, and Vlad's chest constricted as he recognised his father's face and voice.

"Dad?" Was he alive, here in the dreamworld? Though Renfield had said he was meeting the Grand High Vampire, and his father definitely wasn't that. Was it some kind of representation for his dream, since Vlad didn't actually know what the current Grand High Vampire looked like? Questions he could answer later, as his father - complete with long, white hair - started advancing on him. Never had Vlad been more scared of his father.

"Vladimir Dracula, you are the Chosen One." He wasn't still picked last in PE, but he was by no means first, so this was probably wrong. "The chosen one?" he questioned, trying to back up but there was a table behind him, stopping him.

"A vampire with exceptional powers, who will lead us out of the shadows. To glory." Now Vlad knew this was a mistake, he didn't want to lead anything. "You've got the wrong person. I don't even want to be a vampire!"

The 'grand high vampire' kept advancing, and Vlad had to fight for his unlife against someone wearing his fathers face. It was highly unsettling, and when he finally woke up again, back in the real world, he was well and truly shaken. And certain it was just a nightmare, because no way was he _the chosen one._

Ingrid tossed a shoe at him a few minutes later, informing him it was dinner time and disappearing off. Still shaky, forehead damp with sweat and his uniform was stuck to clammy skin, Vlad decided to shower quickly before he went down. Feeling a little less scared as the bizarre dreams washed down the drain, Vlad hoped that was the end of it.

Trying to think of anything else, his mind unhelpfully turned to Ingrid _licking_ his hand earlier. He should forget about it, and he certainly shouldn't be thinking about it naked when all he could remember was the strange and not-unpleasant feeling her tongue on his skin had inspired. Vlad looked at his palm, where the scratch was still sort of there but no longer bleeding. The more Vlad thought about it, the worse it got as blood started flowing south, horror and arousal building together as he realised he had enjoyed it. The sight, the feeling, all of it was curling tight in his groin.

Torn between nausea and sudden need, Vlad felt guilt as he wrapped the same hand around himself, knowing he couldn't go downstairs like this and biting his free hand to stop himself whimpering Ingrid's name pathetically as he finished. As soon as the post-orgasmic hormones faded, Vlad realised he had just touched himself over his **sister** and started scrubbing at his skin, fighting not to vomit as the water ran cold.

Dinner was now out of bounds - Vlad wasn't sure he could keep food down with Ingrid near him right now. He really was a monster. Vlad wouldn't have gone downstairs at all, but it was his turn to feed baby Wolfie and so he went, making up the bottle and holding his little baby brother. It only made him feel worse, because it was like the big blue eyes were judging him, like the baby knew what Vlad had briefly thought of Ingrid. Handing him off to Renfield to burp, Vlad scarpered back to the tower room and hid behind his reading homework for English before Ingrid got upstairs.

They rarely idly chatted, so Ingrid thankfully left him to it. Though Vlad did credit her with intelligence and perception, so Ingrid probably knew _something was up._ He had to keep that instance totally secret. And it wouldn't happen again, because it was sick and wrong and Vlad wasn't really attracted to Ingrid, he just had nothing else to compare to because he was only thirteen and hadn't had a girlfriend yet. That was it - Vlad was obviously coming into the time where he would notice girls.

With that reassurance repeating inside his head, Vlad hid in the bathroom to change and wash for bed, then climbed back on his bed and hid beneath the blankets, facing the wall. Getting up for school, Vlad reminded himself to start looking at girls at school. The valentines disco was only a few weeks away now, so that was fortuitous timing.

"Where's the fire Vlad? You seem full of beans after going off sick yesterday." Jared asked as Vlad changed for PE, wriggling into his kit and sitting down to lace his boots. "My little brother finally sleeps through the night, first decent sleep I've had in months." Vlad was lying, he had barely slept at all for fear of the "dreamworld" but he was keeping focused on other things. His friend made a sound of understanding, then they were heading out to the pitch.

The girls in his year were always trying to get out of actually joining in - Vlad was forcibly reminded of Robin for a second before pushing that memory away - and it made for very uneven games lessons. Robin had stopped even turning up to PE, for who only knows what reason. Vlad didn't care, he decided, taking the opportunity to peruse the girls in his year while they picked teams. A couple seemed to be looking at him, but that could be wishful thinking.

Still, as Vlad looked, he did realise he found some of them kind of attractive. Like, one girl had nice eyes, and another had long dark hair that the wind flowed through delicately, moving loose strands across her face. It was only as he felt his stomach twist pleasantly when one smirked darkly whilst picking up a bat that he realised - everything he was looking at, looking for - they were similar traits to Ingrid. He was noticing Ingrid things in other girls. Shaking his head and getting picked as pitcher, he focused back on the sport.

It took a couple of days for Vlad to feel safe enough falling asleep, and while he doubted Ingrid hadn't noticed, she didn't comment on his sudden quietness. However, even her disinterest in the world outside of her own couldn't miss everything. Vlad was still half asleep, not noticing until Ingrid recoiled in surprised horror. "Are you... I can't even look at you, you disgusting cretin." Having only just woken up, sure he had had a good dream but couldn't remember it, Vlad was perplexed.

"Huh? What did I do?" Vlad rubbed his eyes, squinting over at Ingrid who gestured down. Looking down, Vlad realised he was obviously hard. "Oh. Normal for teenage boys according to health class, means I have to pee." Shaking her head and covering her eyes, Ingrid started throwing nail varnish bottles and eyeshadow pallettes blindly at him. Embarrassed regardless of what he said, Vlad scurried off to the bathroom.

Thankfully, the tent of his shorts went away soon after his bladder was emptied and Vlad was able to brush his teeth and return to his room with a modicum of dignity. Ingrid glanced briefly as though to 'check', then tsk-ed and disappeared into the bathroom herself. Shuddering inwardly in revulsion for the brief thoughts crossing his mind, Vlad pulled on his uniform, shoved his rugby kit in his bag and headed down to give Wolfie breakfast and get his own food.

Ingrid came down soon after, dressed and with the usual flawless hair and makeup. Dragging his eyes away, Vlad bit the inside of his cheek until it bled to distract himself from anything resembling an inappropriate thought towards his sister. Whatever weird liquid it was Renfield served them with breakfast rinsed the taste of blood away, and Vlad barely got through a slice of toast before he had to get away.

Suddenly glad they didn't really walk to school together, Vlad escaped into a group of boys he knew from rugby and desperately fought to keep Ingrid off his mind. Which wasn't helped by the fact every one of the boys stopped to ogle her, and Vlad found himself almost _agreeing_ with them, _out loud._ "Ingrid's well fit!" "I'd let her tackle me to the ground any day!" Vlad kept his face disinterested, even though his heart was thrumming anxiously.

That wasn't helped by an offhand comment of "I don't know how you live with her, I mean I know she's your sister but still!" from one of them, Vlad lost track of which as the others laughed and made similar comments. He felt he should say something, defend his sister like any good brother would but right now, he wasn't sure something wholly inappropriate wouldn't slip out, or someone would notice he was having some very un-brotherly feelings towards Ingrid. They made him feel sick and guilty, but they were still there.

"Vladdo? You even listening?" Someone touched his arm, snapping him back to reality as the bell for registration period went off. Dropping into a seat heavily, Vlad saw the posters for the Valentines disco and shook himself mentally. Girls, girls that weren't Ingrid. That's what he wanted.

"You might even get a date, now you've dropped freak boy and ditched the briefcase and bad jumpers." His friends nudged him suggestively, pointing to a group of girls nearby who were giggling and fussing with their hair. Vlad shrugged, almost unaware as he catalogued the traits that were similar to Ingrid before biting on his cheek again, gasping at the pain and mumbling "bit my tongue" to explain it. An effective distraction he hoped.

As it turned out, Vlad didn't have to find the will to ask someone to the dance amongst the turmoil in his head each time he saw Ingrid - they shared a room and he still went on jobs with her, so that was often enough without the growing urge to just **watch** her all the time. One of the girls who always seemed to be looking at him, but seemed too shy to even say hello, was pushed forwards by a couple of her friends and she flushed brightly before a word left her mouth.

"So, Vlad, I was wondering" she was clearly nervous as could be and Vlad tried to appear unthreatening "are you going to the valentines disco with anyone?"

From where he was standing on the playground, Vlad could see nearly every boy in the school clamouring around Ingrid - she had a sign being held by one of the other girls saying "Chance to be Ingrid's date - £5" and they were queuing for the chance to pay Ingrid in the hopes their name would be picked. Which meant Vlad was one of few clearly available boys, since he was hardly going to go and join the crowd.

"Oh, uh, no." He stammered, tearing his eyes off Ingrid and looking at the girl who approached him. She had long curly hair, auburn highlights amongst chestnut brown shimmering in the sunlight and deep green eyes, flushed cheeks and a shy smile. Nothing like Ingrid. Perfect.

"Would you... I mean, I understand if you don't! But would you go with me maybe?" He didn't even know the girls name, but Vlad was already agreeing. "That would be great. I'll uh, we can meet up before it starts, yeah?" She blushed even harder and was quickly swallowed by her friendship group who were all 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' at her. "Can't believe you did it Gemma!" Well, Vlad had an idea what her name was now at least.

Ingrid was mocking him the entire time he was trying to get ready, shoving him out of the way to admire herself in the full length mirror after spending a long time in her dressing table mirrors. She swanned past, leaving a heady scent of dark and floral perfume behind her and Vlad sighed as he inhaled, knowing it was wrong but indulging himself anyway as his heart squeezed tight, skipping a beat.

Looking down at the suit and tie he had on, Vlad wondered if Ingrid had a point - he had shed the geeky reputation, this would be a sure fire way to reinstate it. Running late already, Vlad stripped off the suit and pulled on a slim navy t-shirt and black jeans. Lacing up his canvas shoes, he looked far more casual now, deciding against a jacket as it was unseasonably warm for February.

Gemma (he hoped) was waiting by the school gates, and Ingrid was cringing as some Year 7 boy stared dumbly - she had picked the name out of a hat, and he could see her debating if nearly £400 in 'ticket fees' had been worth that. She wasn't letting him even touch her, but he was still the envy of most boys as he walked in with her, every eye on her. Ingrid just had this _way_ of commanding attention when she entered a room.

There were many jealous whispers, and several boys left by their dates as they openly complained Ingrid wasn't their partner for the ball. Vlad couldn't help but laugh to himself a little when Ingrid 'accidentally' pushed the 'winner' into one of the food tables, and the boy ran off covered in cake and jelly and looking like he might cry.

Ingrid 'summoned' the Branagh twins over to keep any hopeful boys off her case, indulging in some of the richly coated chocolate cupcakes and heart shaped jellies. It was only when he realised he was staring at the chocolate smudged on Ingrid's mouth that Vlad looked away, finding the girl he was here with looking at him oddly. "Why were you staring at her?"

Rolling his eyes, Vlad shrugged. "She's my sister, Vlad and Ingrid Count." Somehow, that didn't actually seem to allay the girls suspicions, but she still clung to his arm and chattered away when Vlad just wanted to try all the normal sweet treats he couldn't have at home. Apparently over her shyness, she kept demanding he dance with her and Vlad shook his head, claiming he couldn't dance.

It wasn't technically true, he had had ballroom dancing classes back in Transylvania but he couldn't bring himself to go out on the dance floor, terrified someone would notice his eyes kept searching for Ingrid without conscious choice. At some point a blond boy, in Ingrid's year Vlad guessed, moved in and introduced himself. And because he was watching, he caught the words "I'm Will" formed as this calm, swaggering teenager smooth talked his way to getting Ingrid's attention.

At some point Vlad found himself abandoned by his date, he had already forgotten her name, watching Ingrid dance with Will, wrestling with the sparks of jealousy that simmered low in his stomach. As the two leant in to each other, clearly about to kiss, a bolt of anger raged through him, unbidden, and the next he knew the speaker system was alight, teachers pushing everyone to leave. Ingrid found his eyes, briefly, and Vlad had no clue what she saw there but he didn't hang around to ask.

By the time he got back to the castle, essentially ignoring his mother who was sat watching Renfield rocking the baby crib with one foot on the leg of it whilst he scowled at her almost subtly, Vlad was a mix of nervous and nauseous. Ingrid wasn't far behind him, slamming the door to their room closed before Vlad could figure out where to hide.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ingrid invaded his space, which forced him to back up until he was literally trapped between her and the wall unless he jumped out of the window - a surprisingly tempting option when compared with the alternative of telling the truth.

"Don't know what you mean." Even he knew that wasn't convincing, trying not to meet her eyes but it was difficult when she was this close - if he didn't look her in the eye he would be staring at her chest and that probably wasn't advisable. Particularly as his body was already starting to react to her proximity, and Vlad was terrified because if she got any closer, there would be no denying it.

Her hand closed around his throat, pushing him harder into the wall and her usually bright blue eyes darkened in anger. "Don't lie to me." Her breath smelled sweet, chocolate cake and strawberry jellies in the shape of hearts the main thing on offer at the disco, as it fanned across his face, making his pulse rise and she couldn't not feel it thrumming faster against her fingers around his neck.

The cogs were turning in her mind, and Vlad knew he was all of a minute or two from imminent death, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable painful death Ingrid would inflict when she realised her little brother was lusting after her. She brushed against him and Vlad couldn't suppress the whine in the back his throat, even as he knew she knew and he was undead meat.

Eyes closed, body taut with a mix of terror and desire, Vlad jolted backwards in surprise when smooth, chocolate-flavoured lips touched his. His eyes flew open automatically, but Ingrid wasn't brandishing a weapon nor was she dragging him to the window to throw him to his death. Figuring he was probably dead anyway, and had nothing to lose, Vlad leaned up and kissed her before he lost the nerve.

The hand around his throat tightened, then loosened and slid down his chest, feeling his heartbeat spike as her mouth teased at his. Vlad had no idea when he would wake up from this dream where _Ingrid was kissing him,_ and he was completely clueless and probably doing it wrong but he couldn't find the energy to care. One hand twisted in his hair, tipping his head to an angle that was more comfortable and Ingrid seemed to know what she was doing, her other hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him along. Vlad only realised where when her (used to be his) bed hit the back of his legs.

A semblance of sense hit him when they broke apart for air, even when faced with Ingrid panting, mouth swollen slightly and eyes burning at him. He couldn't quite pull himself away from her, but he tried to be the voice of reason even as his hormones raged. "I think we should just never talk about this again."

Ingrid didn't even hesitate, tugging at the strands of his hair wrapped around her fingers and smirking as Vlad whined again. "I think we should just not talk." He had no chance, but no real inclination either, to argue when Ingrid kissed him again, tongue slipping between his parted lips as she predictably dominated the contact. Still half convinced he was dreaming, Vlad gasped as Ingrid nipped his lower lip roughly, and Vlad was sure he shouldn't have enjoyed that jolt of pain as much as he did.

The grip on his hair loosened and he absolutely did not let slip a sound of complaint that made Ingrid smirk even more, but then both her hands were on his chest and Vlad felt her shove him down, hitting the bed heavily as she surveyed him. Chest heaving, face probably flushed with heat and the obvious fact he was aroused as he lay there, Vlad felt anticipation curling in his stomach as Ingrid's eyes raked down his body.

She moved so fast Vlad momentarily forgot she wasn't a transformed vampire with super speed yet, straddling his hips and biting at his lip until his mouth opened enough for her tongue to slide in, scraping over the roof of his mouth and making Vlad whimper pathetically. They kissed and kissed and _kissed,_ but then Ingrid shifted, pressing their hips together in the most painfully perfect way and _holy hell_.

Cool hands reached his waist, pushing his shirt up and scratching over his stomach, then higher up as her nails dragged over his nipples. Vlad's hips bucked and Ingrid actually _moaned_ into his mouth, breaking their kiss to breathe hard, still so close they were sharing breath. Unsure if he was going to cross some invisible line but thinking his dream would end soon and he had to try, Vlad hesitantly placed hands on Ingrid's hips, moving his own again and getting the full effect of the obscene sound she made.

Vlad let himself get lost in it, feeling smooth skin beneath his fingertips when they tentatively explored under the hem of Ingrid's shirt, hips rocking against each other with more intent until they were both gasping and moaning, clinging to each other as the heat built. Ingrid started shaking, the nails in his skin pressing deeper before she was whimpering "oh fuck" and biting down **hard** on his neck.

The sound, the feeling, the fact Ingrid was trembling against him and Vlad dared to hope she was coming _because of him,_ it was his undoing and Vlad clung on tighter as he arched and groaned, biting his already sore lip to try and quiet the sounds he made as he finally tipped over the edge and tumbled into ecstasy.

His neck throbbed when Ingrid unclamped her teeth, both of them shaky and panting and likely completely debauched. Ingrid recovered first, looking down at Vlad and staring at where he could feel his lip bleeding, his neck bruising. There weren't words for what had happened, they both knew that and Ingrid climbed off him, looking something akin to confused before she turned and left, their bathroom door slamming closed behind her a moment later.

Mind starting to clear, Vlad realised his boxers were sticky, his jeans damp where Ingrid had been pressed against him and the harrowing knowledge that his secret was well and truly out now. "Fuck."

-YD-

 **I know they are 13 and 15 here, but as the actors playing them were at least sixteen and eighteen in season 2 (where all this takes place in canon, minus the naughty stuff sadly), I don't feel guilty for writing them misbehaving.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lookie, we're back!**

-YD-

Vlad hadn't managed to straighten his head out properly when Ingrid reappeared, looking nothing like she had just been pressed against him so, so perfectly.

"Get off my bed."

He scrambled up, feeling sticky and scurrying to the bathroom, unsure if he was about to cry or not. He didn't take any longer than necessary to shower off, but Vlad did spend a while too scared to go back into their room, hovering anxiously in the bathroom long after brushing his teeth. Even then he could still taste chocolate and strawberry and Ingrid, shuddering at the memories before he quashed the feelings.

Ingrid was under her covers, turned away from where Vlad could see her face and perfectly silent as he padded over to his bed nervously, body shrinking into the foetal position and his blankets pulled tight as Vlad tried to straighten his head out. It was impossible, Ingrid lying only feet away from him and the intimate, unforgettable knowledge of how it felt to have her mouth on his, their bodies pressed close and the sounds she had made still ringing in his ears.

His lip stung and his neck throbbed, a deep bruise pulsing in time with his heartbeat. He was going to have an awkward explanation to make tomorrow - his date had disappeared and Vlad could hardly say Ingrid had given him a huge hickey. On top of that girl he had gone with already being suspicious - Vlad remembered that vaguely when he had been unable to take his eyes off Ingrid. Much like now, as he twisted around in the tight blankets to face Ingrid's bed.

She was awake, he was certain. After months sharing a room, Vlad had picked up the variation between Ingrid's slower, softer breathing when she slept - and she was too still, Ingrid shifted in her sleep a lot. He suddenly realised it was kind of creepy that he knew that, that he had unintentionally been paying more attention to Ingrid than he should have for weeks now.

Heat trickled uncomfortably down his spine, strange for the drafty tower in spring and Vlad ended up kicking away the blankets, giving up on settling his mind or body to sleep right now and figuring he could go check on Wolfie. That led to him bumping in to his mother, who was admiring her nails and sitting astride the Dracula throne. He wasn't entirely sure what she did all night, as there were no massive murder sprees, nor much shopping opportunities in Stokely and Patrick was still MIA. Wolfie was gurgling in his crib, a hefty baby already but he always smiled at Vlad or Ingrid.

Renfield was nowhere to be seen, likely catching up on some sleep in the space between day and night so it was down to him to feed and clean up the drooling, hungry half-breed. Wolfie could already hold his head up, grasp at the bottle placed in his mouth and no longer needed winding which meant far less baby vomit. Not hugely experienced in children, Vlad was still fairly sure Wolfie was growing faster than any normal vampire or human child, but he didn't know about werewolves or half-lings.

"Ad!"

Wolfie smiled gummily, though there were a few white bumps along his mouth where teeth would probably come through. Still, he rarely cried, just drooled and gummed at the teat of his bottle. And now he kept repeating the same sound over and over.

"Ad! Ad!"

"Are you trying to say dad, or Vlad?"

"Ad!"

He looked inordinately proud of himself over the noise, then went back to guzzling down the baby formula. The baby toys were piled into a corner, as though her youngest son having a teddy bear out would make the whole castle look untidy. Placing Wolfie down on the floor, Vlad lined up a couple of old toys in front of him and watched as the chubby little hands and arms worked to pull himself forward. He sort of managed to get on all fours, but fell over before he could get anywhere.

"Come on, up you get."

Helping Wolfie back up, he managed a couple of wobbly crawls to the nearest bat toy, dropping onto his stomach and making happy sounds as he waved it around. His little brother really was a sweet thing, even if he drooled constantly.

"Right then mucky pup, let's get you cleaned up."

Covered in floor debris and milk, Wolfie let him wipe his face and brush off his all-in-one, babbling happily to himself and gnawing on the wing of his bat toy. After a few minutes of just being held by Vlad, he started yawning so Vlad took him back to his crib, placing him down gently and rocking the baby-bed a little until Wolfie's eyes closed.

"What's that on your neck Vladimir?"

His heart almost stopped, but Vlad fought to keep an outward calmness even if his mother could hear his pulse skip nervously.

"I think the kids around here call it a hickey. Not that you pay any attention, but plenty of girls are after my... attention these days."

He was lying through his fangs but Vlad was not about to admit who the real culprit was.

"Girls? I always thought you would be... Never mind."

Whipping around in surprise, Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"You thought I would turn out gay? Why?"

Vampires didn't care either way but he wanted to know why she thought that. Did he have a gay vibe?

"You're just... soft. Delicate looking" she waved a dismissive hand in his direction, not even looking anymore "and never seemed to notice girls."

Vlad was about to answer, then realised his mother wasn't really listening to him by this point, so he turned to check on Wolfie. The baby was asleep, snuffling to himself like a puppy and drooling over the little chubby fist in his mouth. Smiling fondly and brushing the short dark fringe out of his little brothers face, Vlad turned back to the tower.

The steps had never seemed to take so long, even after a punishing rugby practice and the steep climb up the hills and driveway to the castle. He did make it there in the end, and Ingrid was still awake, in exactly the same position she had been when he left an hour ago, according to his watch. Vlad had a brief, probably suicidal impulse to step closer, to slide under the covers and press his mouth to her shoulder, to touch her less hesitantly than he had before.

He didn't, because Vlad knew having those desires towards his sister was so, _so_ wrong. Though she seemed to have shared them, at least for a moment when she was moaning against his mouth as they kissed. Remembering that was not his brightest idea, feeling a shiver run down his spine and the distraction taking care of Wolfie had offered was long gone.

Laid in bed staring at the ceiling, Vlad didn't realise he hadn't gotten to sleep until his alarm went off to remind him he had a paper round. Ingrid had drifted off eventually - he could see it in the relaxed set of her face, the way she moved occasionally and breathed slower. She was a fairly heavy sleeper, his alarm didn't often wake her but she was also **not** a morning person, and if he did wake her by mistake his unlife was usually in imminent danger.

Vlad crept out to the bathroom to wash up and dress, the bruise on his neck stark, purple against his pale skin. Looking closer, Vlad could even trace Ingrid's teeth marks in the bruise, a line of darker, deeper bruising towards the edge and he could feel his blood pulsing against it - Ingrid had the innate attraction to his pulse point, so it was directly above where the blood to his brain rushed constantly.

Cycling around Stokely before anyone was awake was likely to be the most relaxing part of his day, between the lack of sleep and the sister who had had her tongue in his mouth. Ingrid wouldn't even look at him, let alone come near him - she waited for him to move through their doorway rather than push past him like she normally would, sat the other end of the breakfast table while Vlad fed Wolfie - it was her turn, but his stomach was in knots so Vlad wasn't going to be eating anyway.

He had never been more thankful for their family being vampires, as Magda wasn't here to see the siblings acting differently and Renfield wouldn't notice if they started kissing now, unless there was a cockroach nearby.

"Ad! Grid!"

Wolfie had gained a new sound it seemed, and Vlad was now fairly sure the boy was saying "Vlad" and "Ingrid", or as close to it as the young child could get. That did get her attention, Ingrid's eyes flicking over to the babbling infant.

"Yeah, he was saying 'ad' last night, guess he sees us more than his parents and wants to reflect that."

Ingrid nodded, glanced at the clock on the wall and picked up her bag. Taking the hint that it meant if they left _now,_ they would be just about on time, maybe a minute or two late, Vlad bade Wolfie goodbye for the day and grabbed his own bag as he hurried to the door.

"Check out Vladdo! Blimey, that's a beauty Vlad!"

His friends spotted the bruise immediately - there was no way to hide it in his uniform - and it was the highlight of their morning it seemed, clapping him on the shoulder and making crude comments about the girl he had taken to the disco.

"When did you manage to score Vladdo? Since the sound system blew up and everyone had to leave."

He was saved coming up with anything resembling a convincing lie by the bell for first class, mumbling something about not wanting to be late and the glare of their teachers enough to silence the others. He _did_ get called into the deputy headmistresses office at first break, to apologise for coming into school with said hickey.

"How was I supposed to hide it? Our uniform isn't exactly high collared, and I don't own concealing makeup."

After a lecture about 'decency' that took up the entirety of break, Vlad was warned that he would get in trouble after his neck healed if he dared appear with another before finally escaping. It wasn't likely he would end up with more, as Ingrid was keeping her distance and the girl most people expected was responsible was looking at Vlad very oddly. He almost went to apologise for maligning her reputation, but he couldn't find the words and stuck with hiding his flushed cheeks behind a textbook as his friends mocked him further.

He couldn't avoid her approaching him though, when she stalked over to him at lunch, several pointed 'we'll leave you two alone' comments as his friends all ditched him, an awkward silence filled only with Vlad thinking how he still couldn't remember her name.

"I've had people asking me about that" she gestured to his neck "all day, except we both know it wasn't me. Because we both know you left with Ingrid."

"What are you trying to say?"

Vlad's heart was hammering in his chest, hard enough that he was surprised nobody around him could hear it.

"That you had some other girl lined up the whole time, and lied about her being your sister?"

"She is my sister!"

Dancing around the fact it had indeed been Ingrid to bite him, Vlad did his utmost to appear nonchalant and unaffected.

"The who the hell did that? Because it wasn't me... Wait."

There was only a second of hesitation before Vlad panicked enough, seeing the thoughts turn in her mind and knowing **nobody** could find out what had happened. Hoping all the studying and practice on Renfield was sufficient, Vlad held the girls wide-eyed gaze and pushed the connection as hard as he could.

"There's nothing suspicious, I just met up with another girl."

Snapping his fingers and hoping for the best, it seemed to take well enough as she blinked, yawned and wandered off. Letting out a huge breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, he felt another set of eyes on him, knowing before he looked that Ingrid was the source. Her eyes were fixed on his neck, an uncomfortable heat rising up along his neck to warm his face. Their eye-line was broken as his friends reappeared, swarming and asking for all the details and sulking when Vlad said there were none to give.

All the desperate ignorance in the world couldn't stop Vlad feeling Ingrid's eyes, hot and intense on his bruised throat and he was concerned, certain someone would see and know what it meant. Even more so, every time he felt her gaze the heat would spread and spread, molten desire pooling low in his stomach until Vlad felt sick as much as he did aroused. Unsure if he was going to throw up or deal with his hard on, Vlad leant his head against the inside door of the toilet cubicle, craving a semblance of sense.

"Oi, Count, rugby practice! Zip it up and get moving!"

Jared had apparently grown bored waiting outside the bathroom, making him wonder how long his mind had whirled with no conclusion. He had another moment of terror changing - his torso was still streaked with red lines, tracks of Ingrid's sharp and painful nails littered across his chest and stomach. Keeping his back to the other boys, he yanked his rugby shirt on quickly, laced his shoes and dashed outside before anyone could start quizzing him about the lovebite again.

Not getting trampled by the Branagh twins and various other boys in their size range was almost distracting enough, until someone pointed towards the stands with a smirk Vlad would recognise anywhere.

"Hey look, Ingrid came back! Must mean she expects you to get beat up again Vlad. Or she came to see me, which is more likely."

"Isn't your girlfriend in the stands Walker?"

"Come on, who wouldn't ditch their girlfriend for a shot at Ingrid Count?"

Their voices washed over him, but Vlad felt them drown in the torrents of his mind as he looked over at Ingrid. It was far enough away that he could have pretended it wasn't her, except the dark heat in his gut wouldn't let him forget even as he turned away. Ingrid got her wish - his mind was elsewhere when Jared tackled him, body twisting as he dropped like a stone and hit the muddy ground.

Someone picked him up, and he distinctly heard laughter while he spat mud from his mouth and swiped ineffectively at his eyes.

"Go get cleaned up Count, the nurse will have my head if I don't let you wash that muck out your eyes."

Jenkins sent him to the changing room early, and by the time he had finished carefully rinsing his eyes and trying desperately to wash out his mouth, the others were filing into the changing room. Jared weighed about twice as much as him, so Vlad wasn't surprised to feel a wicked bruise forming on his side where the other boy had hit him, the left side of his ribcage tender to the touch already.

"Want my dad to drive you back? I didn't mean to knock you down."

Vlad shook his head, hiding behind the shower curtains to rinse himself off and let the hot water ease his aches. Tugging his vest on while his skin was still damp, hiding the marks on his torso and thankfully everyone was leaving by the time Vlad was done dressing. Ingrid was nowhere to be seen, but Vlad had zero doubts she knew what had distracted him so much when he got hit. Even if she didn't _know,_ she was certainly vain enough to assume it was her.

She was already in the castle when he made it home, feigning disinterest in the baby she was feeding and not looking up at Vlad. Wolfie gurgled in his direction, but couldn't do much else with the bottle in his mouth as Vlad aimed for the tower, stripping off to look in the mirror at the bruise forming along his side. It didn't look too bad yet, but he was expecting it to be a pain to try and sleep - he hated sleeping on his right side, and it was probably going to be worse tomorrow.

His rugby kit was filthy, so he had to go back downstairs to ensure it went through the laundry soon before it was a caked, muddy mess. Which Renfield may prefer, but Vlad certainly didn't. Resuming his shirtless stance back in the tower, he shivered slightly as he traced over the fading lines, the memories of how they got there still enough to make heat race through him, combined with the still-prominent mark on his neck.

The rugby injury was by far more noticable, bigger and more obvious but it was those thin red lines, that one bruise on his throat that was bigger on the inside - reminders that Vlad hadn't dreamed it, Ingrid had scratched his skin, bit his lip, kissed him roughly and bit down on his neck as she came _pressed against him._

Because if he was honest, that sounded pretty fantastical, even without the fact she was his sister. Ingrid was the epitome of every teenage boy at Stokely Grammar's fantasy, could have any boy falling at her feet with one smile. And she had shuddered, shook with pleasure and whimpered desperately with him, her "scrawny, fangless" brother who was still trying to reconcile that his body craved the only girl in the entire school that it really shouldn't.

His mouth still stung where she had bitten it, his scalp tingled in reminiscence when he remembered her tugging at his hair. Not only did Vlad get off on being touched by his blood, he got off on her hurting him too. He wasn't sure which was worse, though he knew what most people would consider the darker, sicker side of things.

Bizarrely, Vlad could in some ways reconcile what he felt towards Ingrid, as a pubescent boy sharing a room with an undeniably attractive girl - his libido just didn't care she was his sister when heat and sensation were in the mix. But to get off on pain... that made him feel so much closer to _vampire_ and he hated it. Still, he wasn't stupid, and he knew wanting Ingrid was **wrong.** Definitely not something he should be equal parts terrified and hopeful would happen again.

In a way, it was her fault. Vlad hadn't had any... ok, almost no thoughts of her like that before she had licked his cut palm, her smooth fingers wrapped around his wrist as the cool, wet muscle dragged across his skin. Before that, any of those thoughts had been fleeting, intrusive and ignored easily.

Now, now he knew how it felt, how she sounded and it made it so much harder to fight. Vlad merely had to hope that he could stay sane until he was sixteen, when the rush of human hormones and puberty would end - transformed vampires were at the mercy of blood-lust more than sex-lust, not that Vlad relished the idea of craving human blood. But it had to be better than craving his sisters body.

-YD-

 **I didn't intend for this whole chapter to be a trip into Vlad's psyche, but it kind of happened? Idk. I'm not totally sure if I'm staying in Vlad POV the whole story, I find it easier but I also do that alot and may drift into Ingrid POV. As for the fun stuff, if its not next chapter it'll be the one after I think... What can I say, I'm a** **sucker for making these two naughty!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We have reached the point where I warn you guys - if it's not this chapter, by next chapter the rating is very likely to hop up to M. Probably the last warning you're gonna get, if you're a little bit vanilla (aside from reading Vlad/Ingrid) you don't belong here!**

-YD-

Sanity didn't come easily when it was Ingrid Dracula one was trying to resist. As the days passed, the bruise on his neck had faded but Vlad could still feel her looking at the exact spot it had been. He still followed her to her jobs, but they sat opposite ends of the room and didn't say a word to each other. Nor did they talk much any other time, their longest conversations over Wolfie and little else. It was painful and awkward, and something had to give.

"Hows the terrible injury?"

Jared enquired, having caught sight of the bruise when Vlad was hurrying to change in PE a couple of days ago. It was taking longer to heal than his neck had, but it was much bigger so that didn't surprise him.

"I'll live. I'm still skipping rugby tomorrow, my little brother is sick."

If Jared suspected he was skipping out because his side hurt, he didn't say. Wolfie wasn't sick, but he was teething and cried constantly if not distracted. Ingrid's nearing transformation meant her hearing was too sensitive to tolerate him wailing for long, their mother didn't care and Renfield thought dangling live cockroaches was suitable entertainment for a baby.

So it fell to Vlad mostly, until it was late enough to give Wolfie a mild sedative in the form of Transylvanian Pigweed, to let him fall asleep through the pain. Thankfully, he still mostly slept through the night.

"Fair enough. Ingrid doesn't strike me as the caring type, and you don't talk about your parents so I won't even ask."

Jared nudged his shoulder, then flashed Vlad a quick smile and went to help move the equipment back into the cupboard while he was stepping into his shoes. Of all the boys he was friends with now, Jared was easily his favourite - a joker, but had a sense of what was and wasn't appropriate humour. Even so, he doubted anyone would understand what was going on in Vlad's mind right now, thoughts of Ingrid pressed against him edging into every single moment.

Wolfie was having a good day when he got back, one of his new teeth actually through and that was apparently a relief - Vlad was too young to remember his own teething, obviously. Babbling happily as he was used to lots of attention lately, Wolfie repeated his attempts at Vlad's name. Maybe when his teeth came through and he could form the 'V' sound, he would be able to say his name properly.

"Grid!"

One chubby arm lifted to point, and Vlad turned to find Ingrid watching her two younger brothers together. She offered Wolfie a brief smile, probably relieved he wasn't crying again and Vlad pointed out the new tooth.

"He's got a way to go, but he seems happier to have gotten a whole one out. Who knows, maybe sir drools-a-lot here will be able to get proper food soon. Either that or he's going to chew through his bottle teat."

"Ad! Grid!"

Wolfie clapped his hands together, then tapped Vlad on the cheek before wriggling in his arms. Placing him on the ground carefully, Vlad couldn't help but feel a little proud watching Wolfie crawl properly, dragging himself towards Ingrid and latching on to grip her trouser leg. She grimaced slightly - he was grubby since he hadn't had a bath today - but bent down and lifted the infant up, shifting him to a secure position instinctively and Vlad felt a pulse of warm affection for the action.

Ingrid probably noticed, but in typical Dracula fashion she completely ignored it, choosing instead to give Wolfie his bottle and smiling in a soft, fond manner nobody would believe her capable of. Wolfie did bring out her softer side, not that Vlad was insane enough to mention it. Vlad gave him his bath after, but Ingrid followed. Even if she was mostly silent, there was something about quietly taking care of Wolfie together that made him feel content.

Maybe it was because Wolfie didn't care that Vlad had twisted, terrible desires towards Ingrid. Wolfie just cared that he got fed, cleaned and given attention by them both. And at this moment, that he had something to gnaw on to distract from his irritated gums. The thing currently being used was Vlad's hand, with sharp little digs of his developing teeth.

Dry and dressed, Wolfie resumed chewing anything stupid enough to get within reach while Vlad ate his dinner, then read the little half breed a story until it was time for his pigweed-laced bedtime bottle. Hopefully he wouldn't develop a tolerance for it before his teeth were done descending, or a reliance on it when he was done. Though Wolfie still napped in the day sometimes, Vlad remembered that from weekends, maybe he was going to be fine and Vlad should stop worrying.

Stood staring into the crib, he realised it was time for Ingrid's next babysitting job. They didn't discuss it, Vlad just gestured to Renfield to keep an eye on the baby, laced up his shoes and stood by the door waiting for Ingrid to walk out ahead of him. It was how she had always gone around, as though implying she was ahead of everyone else. Vlad was ashamed to admit he just enjoyed watching her walk... it was an interesting view. He had problems.

The usual tradeoff with the parents, then the feeding and hypnotising the child was done in short order, leaving awkward silence to reign even with the television on. After an hour or so, Ingrid stood and disappeared into the adjoining kitchen. Vlad wanted to follow, but that was because he had mostly accepted he wanted to stare at Ingrid at any given opportunity. He didn't, because it was creepy and she would probably shove stakes in his eyes, but he still wanted to.

Staring unseeingly at the tv screen, even from the next room Vlad had goose bumps of awareness for Ingrid's proximity. It was a marked effort, he thought, that they slept in the same room and Vlad hadn't cracked yet, over a week since their... thing. Granted, he was easing the tension in the bathroom at least twice a day, but from what he heard from his friends, Vlad didn't actually think that was unusual in itself. Though the things he thought of whilst doing it... that was.

Ingrid reappeared a couple of minutes later, and if he didn't know better, Vlad would think she was _trying_ to test his sanity, to break him. Because she was sat eating strawberries, complete with a dark drizzle of chocolate sauce. His mouth was suddenly very dry, even as his body heated up with the memory-taste of strawberry and chocolate, the way Ingrid's mouth had tasted then. Bolting to the kitchen himself, he drank a glass of water. Then another. Nothing chased the taste away, because it wasn't actually on his tongue but in his mind.

Rinsing the glass, placing it on the drying rack, each motion slow and deliberate, his stomach flipped uncomfortably when Ingrid groaned audibly, apparently enjoying driving Vlad crazy. And her strawberries. When he finally had the nerve to turn back, he found something unexpected in that Ingrid was looking right at him, eyes dark with fear? Desire? Anger? He couldn't tell.

The next piece of fruit was lifted slowly to her mouth, disappearing into the mouth Vlad was aching to explore as her pouting, perfect lips closed around it. There was juice shining on her lip, but what truly captivated Vlad was the smudging of chocolate sauce. His feet moved without consulting his brain, carrying him closer to her until he was kneeling next to her. It was the only way to make up for their height difference, because Ingrid was taller than him.

He reached for the half-emptied plate, and Ingrid let it go easily so he could place it on the nearby coffee table, already forgetting about it as soon as it was down. The silence was deafening, Vlad wasn't even sure either of them were breathing as he leaned in closer, heart thundering in his chest. The sweet scent of fruit was stronger, newer but Ingrid's perfume was underlying it, mixed with the rich smell of chocolate and it made his head spin.

Remembering what she had done, Vlad placed a hand on her cheek, then slid it upwards to tangle in her hair as their mouths finally met. Every bit of tension and confusion from the previous week melted away as Ingrid's mouth moulded to his, tasting of chocolate and strawberry and _Ingrid_ as he hesitantly let his tongue explore. He couldn't get close enough, refusing to part their lips as their bodies pressed together, Ingrid beneath him along the length of the sofa. It was a little awkward to support his weight on one arm while the other was sliding through inky tresses, but worth it.

She whimpered softly against him, and he realised he couldn't breathe either, regretfully breaking away to gasp and pant but keeping as much contact between them as possible.

"Vlad."

Her breathy tone was enough to make a fresh wave of heat race along his veins, pulling back enough to look at her face properly.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Ingrid wasn't trying to get away, and Vlad was confused and ablaze with want.

"Tell me" he whispered it, scared to break the moment "tell me you don't want to and I'll stop."

They stared at each other for another moment, but then Ingrid was pulling him closer still and kissing him again, biting at his lower lip and whining when his hips moved, pushing her own up to grind against him and it made his head spin. A little less worried now, Vlad loosened the grip on her hair, smirking into the kiss when she made a sound of protest. There was a new sound, not protesting when his hand slipped under her shirt, tentative and questing as it found soft, untouched skin.

Ingrid was nowhere near as gentle with him, both hands pushing his shirt up and raking down his back hard enough to break the skin. Molten pleasure sparked along every nerve from those burning lines, leaving Vlad unable to focus on kissing her as he whimpered desperately against her neck, muffling the sounds as some deep recess of his mind managing to remember they were in someone elses home and it was his sister trailing fire across his skin, inside his veins.

He wasn't prepared for the way she turned her head, baring her neck to him and the vampire inside him pulsed with want, the teenage boy inside him not really faring better as his mouth touched skin. He didn't bite, because Vlad didn't want to bite anyone, nor did he think the parents who owned this house would fail to realise who had bruised Ingrid's pale, perfect throat. He did press open mouthed kisses there, tracing the fluttering of her pulse with his tongue and Ingrid was biting her own lip to stifle her sounds.

It bothered him, because the way Ingrid moaned should be **illegal** and he didn't want to be denied it. Using his free hand to pull her shirt out of the way enough, he kept kissing her skin, sucking lightly and scraping teeth along the sweep of her collarbone until Ingrid had to cover her mouth with a hand to try and quiet the heated moans falling from her mouth. Feeling triumphant that he was having a stronger effect on her, Vlad abandoned that spot and tugged her hand away to claim her lips again.

He still had no idea what he was doing, but Ingrid seemed to and he was a quick learner going by how responsive she was being. The next time he had to stop for air, dizzy with desire as their hips rocked and ground together, Vlad made himself still. Ingrid actually glared, raising one slim eyebrow in a clear "why did you stop" question.

"It's not you who'll have to walk home stuck to your clothes."

Thrusting his hips to punctuate his point, Vlad shivered at the exquisite sensation of Ingrid against him even through layers of clothing. Her eyes shifted to something behind him, which Vlad supposed could either be someone looking at the two of them entwined like no siblings should be, or the clock that would tell her how long before they could be discovered. Then she was moving, a hand on his chest pushing Vlad back until his shoulders hit the armrest, and Ingrid's fingers were fumbling at his belt buckle.

Words stuck in his throat as his belt came loose, anticipation made him quiver as button and zipper opened beneath nimble fingers and he barely held in a shout as Ingrid gripped him through his boxers. Vlad supposed it was worth whatever state he would go home in to have Ingrid's hand wrapped around his aching erection, no trace of the nerves rushing through Vlad alongside arousal as her hand moved up and down slowly, tauntingly.

Vlad tried to stay still, terrified Ingrid would stop if he shattered the moment but his hips flexed, thrust into her sublime grip pleadingly. Her hand stopped and moved away altogether, leaving Vlad biting back a pathetic and desperate whine of loss that faded completely when Ingrid tugged at the elastic hugging his hips, jeans and underwear shoved halfway down his thighs and Vlad flushed, exposed and hard and leaking, twitching under the scrutiny.

Her eyes flicked up to his face for a second, the angle affording Vlad an excellent view down her top and he wanted to see, to touch and explore. Before he could think on that any further, Ingrid was moving and suddenly a new sensation struck him as Ingrid's mouth surrounded his cock. The feeling was indescribable and Vlad decided there and then Ingrid could have whatever she wanted for the rest of their unlives, if it meant she wouldn't steal away the exquisite, tormenting pleasure she was giving him this second.

He was already close to embarrassing himself at the sight of her thick, kiss-swollen lips wrapped around his cock, the wet, soft heat of her mouth, and then her _tongue_ was coming out to play, dragging up the underside of his shaft before finding a spot that made Vlad choke on air. He knew Ingrid's tongue was lethal, with cutting remarks or dominating his mouth but this was something different altogether. One hand held his flexing hips down, nails sinking into his skin and the jolt of pain added to it all.

His back still burned where Ingrid had scratched him, the fact it was her at all lighting him on fire anew and if he could think, Vlad would have worried he was about to accidentally flame something as the heat consumed him, hips stuttering as he came, spilling into Ingrid's mouth and all but screaming into his forearm as his body quaked. A secondary paroxysm hit when Ingrid **swallowed** around him, not spitting like she was disgusted by his come on her tongue.

He fell back, limp and lax as the rush began to clear. Ingrid looked the picture of debauchery, lips swollen and a drip of fluid lingering at the side of her mouth, eyes almost black as she watched him come down. Surging forwards as soon as he remembered how to move, he pushed past the whole 'where her mouth had been' to kiss her again, relieved to find it wasn't as bad as he was bracing himself for. She seemed surprised for a second, then she was letting him push her backwards until he was atop her again.

Fumbling to pull his clothes back up, both to stop him feeling embarrassed and because they were limiting his movement, Vlad placed a tentative hand on Ingrid's thigh, just below her skirt but still on top of her tights. She fixed him with a penetrating stare, just for a second and then pushed his hand up, other hand sliding around his neck to pull their mouths back together. Even through multiple layers of fabric, Vlad could feel she was wet, aroused and there was a heavy tug of heat in his stomach - he did that, Ingrid was turned on because of _him._

His cock was hardening again but Vlad ignored it. This was about Ingrid, he wanted to watch her come apart at the seams and fall to pleasure the way she had made him. The angle was awkward, but he managed to get his hand beneath her tights, staying over the lacey, tantalising fabric of her underwear and watching, listening for cues about what felt better as his fingers explored. One spot in particular made Ingrid gasp softly, arching her back and hips rocking, eyes fluttering closed and Vlad decided it was his new favourite thing, because she looked criminally hot doing it.

Applying alternating pressure to that spot, Ingrid started to shake again, nails sinking into his back and shoulder where she clung to him under the onslaught of feelings, thighs tightened around his own and Ingrid made the most obscenely erotic sound Vlad had ever heard as wetness coated his fingers. It seemed to go on forever, or maybe that was Vlad wishing it would as she finally relaxed, still breathing hard as she lay back, quivering and releasing a pained whine when Vlad's fingers touched her again.

Slowly withdrawing his hand, he waited with bated breath to see if Ingrid looked as lost as last time. He felt immeasurable relief when she smirked up at him, kissing him again and nipping roughly at his lip until Vlad was whining himself, wishing he didn't enjoy the pain so much but equally desperate for Ingrid to hurt him more.

"We have about ten minutes before they are due back."

They were both a mess, Vlad could feel specks of blood on his back sticking to his t-shirt, Ingrid's mouth was swollen and he doubted his was any better. Both of them were shaky, and Vlad was hard as nails again after watching Ingrid come. Still, they separated slowly, Vlad taking one last moment to feed Ingrid one of the strawberries she had used to break his control, just to watch her mouth close over it again and to know that taste would be lingering in her mouth.

He washed his hands as well as the plate, damp fingers struggling to re-fasten his jeans and buckle his belt as Ingrid straightened her clothes and smirked over the back of the sofa at him. Carefully adjusting so it wasn't obvious he was erect, Vlad sat down in the empty armchair carefully, fighting and failing not to look over at Ingrid. They were still staring at each other when the door rattled, then opened and they looked as close to innocent as it was possible for two post-coital siblings to look when the couple fell through the door, clearly a little tipsy.

Satisfied she was paid, Ingrid waited until she was out of their line of sight to beckon Vlad closer, and he suddenly hated just how far away the castle was as they started walking back. Though he supposed there were worse things than getting to watch Ingrid's hips sway slightly with each step as she walked ahead, and now he was certain she knew he was looking.

Magda was awake, and eyed the two of them oddly for a moment. Vlad tried to keep himself calm, as though nothing was wrong or different to when they left. He peeked into the crib where Wolfie was still fast asleep, giving enough time that he didn't look as desperate and eager as he felt to follow Ingrid upstairs. Hearing footsteps in their room, he ducked in to the bathroom to pee and wash his hands and face, cleaned his teeth and swallowed thickly.

He was scared. Scared that when he walked through the bedroom door Ingrid would have changed back again and wouldn't let him kiss her, touch her again. But hiding in the bathroom wouldn't change anything, so Vlad took a deep breath and went back to their room. Any concern he had was dissolved by Ingrid's mouth on his, kissing him as she pushed his body against the barely closed door. She was taller, and her vampire transformation nearing meant she was stronger and Vlad melted under her happily.

Barely aware he was moving, or being moved as it were, he found himself pinned beneath her on her bed again. When she moved to breathe, Vlad followed her mouth on instinct, rolling their bodies so she was beneath him again as they kissed. Ingrid growled when he pinned her, forcing their mouths apart to give him a challenging stare but not fighting it when he kissed her again. Vlad was absolutely certain he could do this forever, with her breathy whimpers echoing between them and her teeth worrying at his lower lip.

They would have to talk about whatever this was, Vlad knew, but Ingrid's tongue was pushing his lips apart and conversation could wait. He shivered when Ingrid tugged at his shirt, dragging it up until he had to whine in protest as their mouths seperated to remove his t-shirt completely. Her finger tips, gentler than before, traced the lines on his back from earlier. Shuddering at the feeling, he couldn't help but tell her.

"I shouldn't, but I loved it."

Her eyes lit up, and Vlad would have been concerned if he could feel anything but arousal as she shoved him on his back again, teeth sinking into his collarbone and nails scraping roughly down his chest and stomach. It **hurt** , and he could feel his cock twitch as his nerves lit up with the pain. Ingrid bit him harder as his hips rolled into hers, his skin breaking beneath her teeth as he whimpered.

Feeling daring as endorphins flooded his brain, Vlad reached tentatively for the buttons of her shirt. She let him, the buttons taking time to come loose as his fingers trembled, but he found his way to the pale expanse of skin beneath the fabric and she shrugged it off, smirking as Vlad's eyes widened.

Her skin was flushed warm as their bare stomachs touched, rocking their hips together again until Vlad couldn't help rolling them again to admire her properly. Ingrid's chest heaved and Vlad didn't even pretend not to be transfixed, the black and red lace cupping her breasts complimenting her pale skin perfectly. Remembering the way she had gasped before, Vlad traced fingers down her side, feeling her arch into him which only pressed their hips together again.

Emboldened by her reaction, he scratched down lightly and Ingrid swore under her breath, leaning into the contact in blatant invitation so he tried again, just a little harder and Ingrid whined, low and needy against his neck where she leant up to nip at his collarbone again. He couldn't miss the hesitancy when Vlad fumbled at his jeans again, but he was quick to shake his head.

"If I don't loosen them soon they'll suffocate me."

He sighed in relief when the pressure eased, leaning back against the heat pouring off of Ingrid's skin and pressing their lips together again, eager to feel the way their mouths moulded against each other. Ingrid nipped at his lip again, sore and swollen beneath her teeth but he loved the jolt it gave him, bucking his hips again and relishing the way she moaned into his mouth.

Never stopping this sounded immensely appealing, he could stay close to her like this forever if it meant the heat between their skin, her erotic sounds against his lips. But Vlad was a thirteen year old boy at the mercy of hormones, his cock pressed against Ingrid Dracula and that could only be ignored for so long when she arched, ground their hips together again and Vlad cracked, shuddering as his boxers grew damp and his hips stuttered before stilling.

He could feel Ingrid was close, shaky with want as she pushed his hand down between her thighs again, damp fabric beneath his fingers as he sought the spot that made her eyes flutter closed and her hips chase his hand. It was barely minutes before she was shaking and wetting his hand again, making the most filthy, erotic sounds he had heard yet.

He was very aware he was sticky, but Ingrid's post-orgasmic face was more than enough distraction as she relaxed beneath him, a faint pink flush across her neck and chest that was warm beneath his mouth as he found himself kissing the marks of his teeth. His skin was far more ravaged, broken skin in the bite marks along his collarbone and deep, slightly bleeding scratches striping both back and front of his torso.

"I'm screwed covering up changing for PE now, last time I just kept my back to them."

Ingrid smirked up at him, stretching lazily and eyeing the marks she had made on him. Her hand splayed over his chest, running down the expanse of it to follow the marks.

"I distinctly remember you saying you loved it."

"I did. But after that bite on my neck, now these? My friends are going to want to know who it is getting mad at me."

He chuckled as he said it, hoping if he kept the mood light enough Ingrid wouldn't freak out again, and genuinely feeling relaxed like this. In bed with his sister after they had gotten each other off. Twice in one night, with tingling lines of fire still patterned over his body, his mouth sore and Ingrid's body heat soaking into his skin.

"You'll have to come up with a convincing lie. Or else cover up until you're healed and get back to your own bed."

"Do you want me to? Go back to my own bed?"

There was a deep, painful few seconds of silence, but Ingrid finally shook her head, just a little.

"You are going to have to move off of me. And get changed."

They were both in serious need of clean clothes, she had a point. Leaning down to kiss her again, Vlad couldn't suppress a smile when she kissed him back before they finally pulled apart. Rolling to lie on his back, he made no attempt to hide the fact he was drinking in the sight of Ingrid half naked as she stood and made for the bathroom, flashing him a coy smile before she vanished through the doorway.

Grimacing as he peeled his soiled clothes off, Vlad cleaned himself up as best he could and pulled on fresh underwear. His pyjamas were nearby, but he wasn't quite done admiring the streaks of red on his chest in the mirror, then twisting awkwardly to see they were even deeper on his back, a darker hue. A lazy wave, a low simmer of heat washed over him at the sight, and in spite of having wished he didn't get off on pain only days before, Vlad smiled at them.

Ingrid found him like that, tracing the darkening bruise on his prominent collarbone in nothing but boxer shorts. He expected to be more self conscious, but after Ingrid had pulled off his underwear earlier, then stripped off his t-shirt to access more of his skin, he didn't feel any reason to be shy now. Ingrid certainly wasn't shy, wearing only a thin black vest and what he thought were called "boy shorts" - something similar to his boxers but they hugged her hips and rode higher along her thigh. Considerably different from her usual sleep trousers, vest and dressing gown, or knee length black nightdress.

The sight made him ache all over again, every suppressed desire he had ever had for Ingrid consolidating into one huge, pulsing need for her now he was free to express it. He _knew_ she knew when she turned her neck, baring the long expanse of her throat that Vlad wanted to attack it, even with his vampire instincts as buried as they were.

A sudden flash of nerves struck him as he realised it was now the time to get into bed, and he wasn't sure Ingrid wouldn't turn him away if he tried to get into bed with her. Making a dash for the bathroom, he cleaned up more thoroughly and stood panicking to himself quietly for several minutes. When he finally made the decision to open the door, Ingrid was leant against the wall looking at him oddly. He followed her slowly, and she must have read the concerns he had in his face as she shoved him towards 'her' bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Not if you're going to make a big deal out of it."

Vlad shook his head, scrambling under the covers before Ingrid could change her mind and sat waiting for her to join him. The lamp clicked off, darkness no cover for Vlad's thumping heartbeat as they shifted in the dark. Whether she was just lucky, or could see in the dark better than him now, Vlad wasn't sure but stopped caring when she kissed him again, guiding him to actually lie down next to her. She tasted like toothpaste now, not strawberry and chocolate and memories.

"Sleep. Bat brain."

He couldn't really see, but he could feel the soft fabric of her vest against his chest, the smooth skin of her legs against his own as he slotted behind her, hand taking on a mind of its own as it slid over her hip, splaying over her stomach and pulling her tighter to his body. Burying his face against the back of her neck, Vlad pressed a kiss to her shoulder, the way he had been dying to for days now before settling finally.

The entire night, even in his sleep Vlad's mind was convincing himself it was all a wonderful dream, and that he would wake up hard, aroused and alone. When he woke, something soft and warm against his body and his morning wood trapped between his stomach and Ingrid's back, Vlad was already smiling to himself. Ingrid was less impressed - his paper round alarm was going off and Vlad's arm was beneath her, so he couldn't move to turn it off.

"If that goes off for one moment more I'm going to set it on fire."

She mumbled into the pillow, voice rough with sleep and making him want her already.

"You have my arm so I can't move."

Ingrid growled, but pushed herself up just enough to let Vlad move his arm freely, scrambling to shut off his alarm and already missing Ingrid's body against him. In the faintest hints of dawn sunlight, Vlad's ravaged skin looked even worse and it only aroused him further. Ingrid rolled over onto her back, smirking sleepily as she saw Vlad trace the lines on his chest.

She looked so tempting he couldn't help but slide back under the covers, pushing her back onto her side and dropping hot, open mouthed kisses over her shoulder, pushing her hair aside to reach her neck and Ingrid sighed softly, arching her throat to allow better access. His hand slipped back under her shirt, sleep-warm skin all over beneath his hand and Vlad couldn't help whining into her skin and rocking his hips when he encountered nothing but more skin, all the way up to her chest.

A softer, needier sound escaped Ingrid when he cupped her breast, squeezing gently in disbelief that this was happening. Her nipple pebbled beneath his fingers, and when he brushed across the peak Ingrid turned her head to muffle her moan against the pillow, pushing back against him and the friction on his urgent erection was sublime.

Remembering she responded more to slightly firmer touches, Vlad let her feel teeth on her shoulder teasingly and pinched at her nipple. He was rewarded with more obscene, heated sounds vibrating in her chest before they left her mouth, her body arching to rub against his cock and push her breast further into his hand simultaneously. Tilting his body so she lay across him more, Vlad slipped his other arm beneath her to tease the other breast, his other hand sliding down her stomach and hovering tentatively at the elastic of her shorts.

She was far less hesitant, pushing his hand down until it was beneath the only fabric covering her and Vlad whined in his throat, feeling her hot and wet skin against his fingers now. Being shorter than her was awkward for a moment, so he shuffled down to nip at her shoulder blades and his hand slid lower, exploring her more and frotting against the back of her thigh for some relief before focusing solely on wanting her to come for him again, shamelessly erotic as she had been last night.

Bare skin to bare skin, Vlad could feel the spot that won the best reactions was a little firmer than the smooth skin around it, and hotter against his fingers as he rubbed at it gently. Here, the more ghosting and soft he touched, the more Ingrid writhed and rocked into his hand, less was more as he circled around it. She was so wet he couldn't believe it was because of him - how could Vlad turn her on so much? - but he kept going, knowing instantly he had reached a line when his fingers moved lower and she stiffened, moving back up to tease the same spot again and again.

Ravenous for every sign of her impending climax, Vlad felt her thigh muscles quivering, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, pinching at her nipple and using his hips to push hers into his hand harder until she shook all over and cried out, back arching until she fell back against him, limp and satisfied as she panted quietly. Carefully moving from beneath her so he could see her face, Vlad smirked at her - he had reduced her to the puddle of orgasmic tremors on the bed that she was now, and felt rather smug about that fact.

"Aren't you going to be late for your paper round?"

"Not if you give Wolfie breakfast, I can just about make it and have time to get ready for school then."

Ingrid nodded briefly, pushing her own hair off her face as she sighed and stretched, looking unbelievably attractive even before she had started on things like hair and makeup and clothes that accentuated her slender curves, constant uniform violations be damned. Vlad had only now realised Ingrid had taken her makeup off the night before, too thoroughly distracted by his nerves about bedtime to notice.

Given how she still looked half asleep, totally relaxed after she had come, Vlad was surprised when she suddenly moved, pushing him on his back and pulling his boxers down before he was done blinking. Here, he was a _little_ shy - he was thirteen and still early by puberty standards, worried Ingrid would find him... lacking.

Before he could dwell, her mouth was on him again and Vlad was gone, whining and whimpering and feeling her hold his hips down, nails tearing into the skin just below his hipbones until he was shuddering through his climax as Ingrid swallowed around him. Wary of his 'morning breath', Vlad brushed their lips together briefly and pulled away before either of them deepened it.

His legs felt like jelly as he tried to stand up, pulling his boxers back up and feeling Ingrid eyeing him blatantly. Distracted by their fooling around, by the time he reached the bathroom Vlad was bursting for the toilet, foregoing a shower just yet - he would sweat on his paper round and Ingrid's perfume was on his skin. Plus, he knew the water was going to sting and he didn't need a reminder of it just yet, because then he would be trying to cycle with a hard on.

Pushing himself as hard as he could, Ingrid was just finished bottle feeding a smiling Wolfie as he got back with barely five minutes to get ready for school. He jumped under the shower just long enough to rinse the sweat and dried blood from his skin, hissing slightly as the marks stung but feeling the growing-familiar rush of heat as he remembered Ingrid giving them to him.

He yanked a vest over his head under his uniform, figuring it would offer some cover in PE later, though it didn't cover the new bruise on his collarbone, but Vlad should be able to hide that well enough when changing quickly. Fairly sure if he left now he would only be a couple of minutes late, Vlad thought about cycling there but he had no way of locking it up, or anything like that. Plus, as he found out, Ingrid was waiting at the bottom of the driveway for him.

She pushed his back against the stone post beneath one of the gargoyles, kissing him hard until Vlad's head was spinning. A hand slid down over his uniform, reaching his groin and squeezing hard as Ingrid smirked against his mouth, the smirk growing wider when Vlad whined and pushed his erection against her hand.

"Time for school bat brain. Time to act like we didn't spend the night in bed together."

Groaning in complaint, Vlad realised she was right. After spending so much of the last twelve hours or so kissing and groping and grinding, now Vlad had to control himself. Because his friends would notice Ingrid looking even more devastating than usual, and he had to maintain the "I'm her brother and I don't see her like that" facade, all whilst remembering how she had looked and felt and sounded. He had never regretted pushing to get them into school more than he did in that moment, still sighing with the loss when Ingrid moved away, turning and now Vlad was certain she was doing it to torment him, all swaying hips as she walked.

-YD-

 **This chapter wrote itself, I didn't actually set out to write a smutfest but it happened... I blame Vlad. Still, now the fun can really begin, with Ingrid's birthday nearing and all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you read Lazarus Rising, I haven't abandoned that for this, it will be updated soon!**

-YD-

Vlad had never had such a long day at school, particularly when Ingrid would frequently find his eyes across the playground, dark and heated glances shared as though they were alone in bed again. Vlad's mind was firmly back in that place, remembering Ingrid coming on his fingers only that morning and it made him shiver inwardly as he itched to touch her again.

Remembering he had already said he was skipping practice that afternoon, Vlad was barely stopping himself running home when Ingrid was done smirking at him, hidden amongst the sea of students leaving school happily - it was the weekend. He was half hard by the time he reached their home, but Wolfie was awake and grizzling and Vlad couldn't just ignore him - because he knew once he was in bed with Ingrid again the rest of the world would cease to exist.

Bouncing the drooling, teething baby on his hip, he was about to go make his bottle up when Ingrid appeared from the kitchen, handing him the bottle and informing him she had already checked the temperature.

"Grid!"

Wolfie babbled happily at the older sister, but then his attention was firmly on guzzling down his bottle. His little brow furrowed when the bottle ran dry, but smoothed out when Vlad placed a teething ring fresh from the blood-fridge in his mouth to soothe his gums.

"He should be settled until dinner, I'm going to go get started on my homework."

Vlad relayed that to Renfield, who nodded as though it made any difference to him whatsoever before he climbed the stairs to the tower, anticipation tingling along his skin with each step. Ingrid wasn't there as he stepped into the room, dropping his bag on 'his' bed and kicking off his school shoes. The tower door swung closed, and he looked up to see Ingrid observing him with a faint smirk.

His nerves were back again, but his hormones were playing their part as he shrugged off his blazer, loosened his tie and approached Ingrid slowly in shirt and trousers. As soon as he was within reach, Ingrid's fingers were twisting in his hair and her mouth was sealing over his, melting his anxieties away as he kissed her back.

They had to stop for air, but the time was used to wrestle Ingrid's blue velvet jacket off, it might look amazing and feel butter-soft beneath his fingers, but it was in the way of Ingrid's skin. Her hands went for his buttons next, the school shirt shed quickly and they both went to pull the vest off - PE had been cancelled because the PE teacher was off sick, Vlad's concerns allayed for the day - at the same time.

Ingrid's fingers traced the lines in his skin, smirking against his mouth when Vlad whimpered. They broke apart again, giving Vlad the chance to search for permission or hesitation in her face when he went for her shirt buttons. As far as he was concerned, she had seen him all over and he had nothing left to 'hide', but Ingrid may feel differently and he was trying to respect it... no matter how badly he wanted to feel their skin meeting again.

She let him unbutton the shirt, watching as it joined his on the floor before committing the view to memory as fast as possible, in case it really was a wonderful dream and he woke up any second now. Sharp nails dug into his side, making Vlad's head fall back as he gasped in surprise and pleasure. He stumbled back when Ingrid placed a hand on his chest and pushed gently, laying across the bed again and watching as she kicked off her boots, then straddled him again.

They kissed and wrestled for position this time, pushing and groping until Vlad managed to pin her, nuzzling at her neck and mouthing at her pulse point until Ingrid whimpered beautifully. Testing, Vlad dropped his hands to her waist.

"Can I?"

Ingrid lifted her hips agreeably, giving him chance to unzip her skirt and pull it down carefully along with her tights, revealing the smooth, pale thighs hidden beneath. Shoving his own trousers off, boxers tented over his erection, he scrambled back onto the bed and let his hands map her stomach and teasingly stroked her sides.

Her arousal was obvious quickly, dampening his boxers where they pressed together tightly and Vlad couldn't quite get his head around the fact Ingrid was aroused so much by him. He arched and jerked and moaned when her nails dragged down his back again, some criss-crossing over yesterdays marks and he felt them opening up again. It was glorious. He returned it, not as rough but scratching over her sides again until Ingrid was swearing in between breathy kisses.

Unsurprisingly she got bored of being beneath him and he let her switch them, taking the chance to run his hands over her back and test the waters, playing his nails over the ridges of her spine lightly and Ingrid gasped, the arch of her back pushing her chest out and Vlad couldn't find it in him not to blatantly ogle her. Beginning to learn the others bodies by now, they groped and thrust and kissed and bit at different spots, testing and teasing or using prior knowledge to win reactions.

Wanting to hear her growl again, Vlad wasn't disappointed when he switched them again, hips rocking harder when she growled into his mouth. His hand skimmed past her bra, down her side and cupped her underwear-clad ass, using the hold to pull her hips firmer against his as he neared the edge again. Ingrid clutched at his shoulders, nails scraping roughly as her hands shook and he knew he had surprised her, but in a good way. Everything was heat and slide and _feeling_ , he couldn't get enough of her.

Feeling the burn of pain coil down his spine, he pushed his hips harder and kept pulling her against him in time, the greedier, hotter moans Ingrid gave up telling him it was working for her as much as it was him. When Ingrid separated their mouths to bite at the base of his jaw, then breathe "I'm gonna come" hotly against his ear, Vlad couldn't have held back if someone had walked in, shuddering and then twitching harder when Ingrid's teeth sank into his shoulder, nails scrabbling for purchase as she writhed beneath him and moaned so, so obscenely by his ear Vlad could have come from that sound alone.

Ingrid's face just after she had come was officially Vlad's favourite of her many expressions, though that might be partly down to the fact it was him making her come - an intoxicating thought in itself. He squeezed gently at the curve of her ass, then moved his hand back up to slide into her hair, gripping lightly as he kissed her before they seperated, laying on their sides and chuckling breathlessly at each other.

"The amount of times I wanted to touch you at school today. If we were in the same year, I don't think I would have made it."

Ingrid smirked, leaning over to nip at his lip again and Vlad didn't fight the needy whine it won from him. He slid fingers into her hair, holding her in place to kiss her more thoroughly until he was dizzy from lack of air. He played fingers gently over her stomach, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her skin.

"It's going to be different soon, isn't it?"

She looked at him in confusion, watching his hand trace lightly over the curve of her hip.

"What will?"

"This. You're warm, you have a pulse. Your transformation is like two months away. Are you going to want to eat me?"

He didn't think bringing up that Ingrid would legally be of age then too, while Vlad would still be thirteen for a month or so while she was sixteen, was a good idea. Logic and legality hadn't led them here, he wasn't about to let it pull them apart.

"I don't know. I don't think so, you should still smell like a vampire even with a heartbeat, which isn't loud enough to bother most vampires. Or else this sixteen years being 'alive' would make no sense in terms of survival, we would all be eaten by our parents."

Nodding to show he was listening, even if his eyes were a few inches south of her face, Vlad felt fingers slide under his chin, tilting his head to meet her eyes.

"As for the cold? You'll just have to warm me up."

Grinning, Vlad leant in to kiss her again, pressing their bodies close for a minute to enjoy her warmth again before it became apparent he _really_ needed fresh boxers. Vlad was going to have to start doing his own laundry, lest they be found out because of the sudden increase. He chuckled at the notion, and Ingrid grimaced and shook her head when he answered her questioning look at his laugh.

"You're still bleeding. You should go shower. And wear something black when you get out, just in case."

Twisting to look at the marks, Vlad had to agree. But he wanted to enjoy them a moment longer first, the pain still fizzing across his nerves where Ingrid had clawed at him needily. He showered off quickly so Ingrid wasn't left waiting for the bathroom, enjoying the kiss he got when they traded off rooms immensely. He enjoyed the view of Ingrid in nothing but bra and briefs just as much. He pinched his forearm for a second, certain he was dreaming. He didn't wake up, so he grinned to himself as he piled his dirty clothes together and dragged the stuff downstairs.

"That's my job master Vlad!"

"I know Renfield, but you're making dinner and I'm low on clean socks. It's fine."

The servant pulled a bizarre range of faces, then shrugged and turned back to the cooker, giving Vlad time to shove his clothes in without eyes on him and kick the washing machine into action. Ingrid took longer to resurface, which Vlad took to mean she had to dry her hair. Her hair was art, silky smooth beneath his fingers and framed her face perfectly. Shaking the memory away before he grew inappropriately aroused again, Vlad went to check on Wolfie.

"Ad!"

Wolfie beamed at the sight of him, raising his arms up for attention immediately and gurgling happily when he was lifted. The boy was all chubby cheeked smiles and soggy clothes, so Vlad gave him his dinner bottle, then promised him a bath and clean clothes when he was done eating himself. Not that he thought Wolfie understood, but he got more happy noises and drool for his trouble either way.

"The sooner he's done teething and drooling everywhere, the better."

He smiled as Ingrid re-entered the room, sadly dressed again but he still enjoyed looking at her.

"He's definitely growing faster than any human baby, I checked. And got weird looks from the librarian at school when I asked for books on pregnancy and babies. And he's got one through, apparently once that's through the rest will happen faster. Until then, he remains sir drools-a-lot."

Ingrid chuckled, checking they were alone aside from Wolfie for the moment and dragging her nails lightly down his neck, making Vlad shiver and bite his lip. Her smirk was lethal, the sight alone making him a little weak in the knees and Vlad was still wondering how this wasn't a dream. She took pity on him and didn't push further. At least while he was holding their little brother.

Dinner was rushed, because their mother would be waking soon and they wanted to avoid her where possible anyway, let alone now they were fooling around and she could notice. Wolfie splashed and laughed his way through his bath, always happiest when Ingrid came to help too. Vlad brought him along to their room for a little while, watching him crawl around the floor and holding him very tightly to show the view from their window.

Ingrid carried him down while Vlad made up his sedative-bottle, watching as she fed "the little furball" with a soft smile. Wolfie's eyes slid closed soon after, settled in his crib for the night now unless he woke Renfield for a nappy change. Tucking into the crib - he didn't need the raggedy monkey teddy anymore - next to Wolfie, he smiled as a little hand reached out and gripped it closely.

Silver-blue eyes followed him, the weight of Ingrid's gaze making heat begin to simmer in his stomach. Anticipation buzzed on his skin as he followed her to the tower, and it was funny that their sharing a room had gone from a punishment to a convenience. They didn't rush to strip each other this time - they had all night. All weekend really. And Vlad intended to spend as much of it as possible feeling Ingrid's mouth on his.

He revised that opinion when her teeth found his neck, dragging over his throat and her nails scraped down his sides. Turning his head to expose more of his skin to her, he shook as she raked new lines over his torso. Ingrid bit down, sucking harshly at his pulse point and guiding him backwards. Both of them made sounds of loss when she had to let go, scrambling backwards to the bed and he lifted his arms to let her pull off his t-shirt.

His neck pulsed and ached as the bruise formed, but Ingrid wasn't done, biting on the sensitive hollow at the base of his throat and sucking harder. Vlad was the one clutching at her shoulders now, trying to anchor himself as she made waves of exquisite pain and pleasure tear through him. His reactions aroused her further, he could feel her wet and hot against him, even through their clothes as he whimpered and writhed, while soft gasps vibrated against his skin where her mouth was pressed.

"Anyone would think" he managed to find his voice when she finally let go, throbbing and aching but he felt like he was on fire beneath her "you wanted to mark me."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow, somehow looking completely unaffected despite the way her thighs were tight and quivering against his hips. He began to worry he had said the wrong thing as the silence wore on, but then Ingrid was smirking.

"Problem?"

Vlad shook his head, baring the bruised skin to her and running his fingers over it.

"Do I look" he rocked his hips, pushing his erection into her "like I don't want it?"

Ingrid growled, pulling his head back roughly by his hair and biting again, smirking against his skin when he whined in desperation, gripping her hips. Pushing and pulling, biting and sucking, the heat rose inside him, all around him as Ingrid scratched down his chest and pinched at his nipple. He couldn't decide where to lean into, which sensation to chase. The nails raking over his stomach reached his waistband, splayed over his groin and pressed down perfectly on his aching cock.

Thrusting up against Ingrid's palm, he managed to pant out "gonna come" and Ingrid's own desperate sound surprised him, both hands tearing his jeans open and tugging his underwear down. Ingrid's slender fingers closed around his cock, stroking and squeezing until he broke beneath it all, spilling over her hand as he came with a shout. She wiped the mess on his discarded t-shirt, tossing it aside and smirking at his twitching muscles. The second he could move his limbs again, Vlad rolled them over, kissing Ingrid roughly and sliding his hands over her inner thighs.

She whimpered against his mouth, moaning wantonly when his mouth moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of sloppy, open mouthed kisses down the pale column and loving the way she pushed her hips up, moaned encouragingly as his fingers reached their goal. Nipping at the base of her throat, he moved back to let his breath ghost over her ear, stroking at the growing wetness of her underwear and growling when she scratched at his back again.

"Mark me all you want. I love it when you hurt me."

That sent a full-body spasm through Ingrid, her thighs tightening around his hand and he could _feel_ how close she was. Vlad kissed her again, pulling away too fast for her liking and smirking when she leaned up, chasing his lips as they dragged over her cheek, reaching her ear again.

"I'm yours."

He breathed the words, knowing full well the implication could send Ingrid running but it didn't - she came hard against his hand, quaking all over and he made out the word "mine" in her needy moans. Wiping his hand on his discarded t-shirt, Vlad stretched lazily next to Ingrid, watching her come down slowly with an almost overwhelmed look on her face.

Vlad didn't prompt her immediately, knowing perfectly well if he pushed, Ingrid wouldn't push back, she would close off. And that wasn't an option, Vlad already knew he couldn't give this up. When her breathing evened out, Vlad moved slowly, deliberately and cupped her cheek, kissing her gently until she responded.

"I'm yours. As long as you'll have me."

She stiffened for a minute, then slid her fingers in his hair and he found himself with a mouthful of her tongue as she hauled him into a kiss.

"No more mushy stuff."

"No more mushy stuff."

He agreed happily, kicking his jeans away and reclining on the bed in his boxers, taking stock of his newest 'injuries'. Ingrid handed him her compact mirror, which enabled Vlad to look at the deep bruises on his neck.

"I'm in so much trouble on Monday."

Ingrid traced over them herself, eyes alight at the possessive marks.

"I'll show you how to cover them. Tomorrow. If only to make sure mommy dearest doesn't realise what goes on up here."

He hadn't even thought of that, too focused on the bubble of their world in the tower. He nodded, then grinned as he watched Ingrid shed her shirt, all coy smiles and pale, flawless perfection before she left for the bathroom. It wasn't _technically_ late enough for bed yet, but he was sure they could pass the time. He took his turn in the bathroom, ensuring he wouldn't have to leave the bed again where he could feel his and Ingrid's bare skin pressed together.

They kissed in the dark, a heady mixture of Ingrid biting his shoulder and scratching his back contrasting with his shaking fingers exploring beneath her vest top, mapping her skin and committing every inch to memory. Legs tangling together, their hips pressed tight together, Vlad groaned into her neck as Ingrid was grinding against him, reveling in her needy moans when they kissed. It was slower, hotter and Ingrid let him remove her top, even though he couldn't see a thing it was obvious as their bare skin met.

Thin cotton barriers were all that was between them now, and Vlad could listen to the way Ingrid gasped and moaned softly against his skin forever. For once his climax crept up on him from nowhere, leaving him choking on air as the pleasure suddenly washed over him. Ingrid wasn't there yet, so Vlad kept rocking his hips despite the painful hypersensitivity, kissing along her neck and jaw until he could breathe "I'm yours" against her ear. It had the desired effect, Ingrid clutching blindly at him and burning in his arms as she fell apart, almost sobbing as she toppled into ecstasy.

"I distinctly remember saying no more mushy stuff."

Vlad shrugged, pulling her against his chest and trailing gentle fingers down her side. Ingrid shivered against him, humming in the back of her throat.

"You set the mood, I just follow."

Ingrid stayed silent, then angrily mumbled something about her transformation needing to hurry up so she had no human needs and slid from the bed. Vlad shivered with the sudden coldness, burrowing beneath the covers to stay warm until she came back. He envied her ability to move gracefully in the dark, Vlad would have tripped over thin air by now. He could feel the soft cotton of her sleep vest again, but it was a pleasant sort of friction against his chest - the closest second to her bare skin he could get.

He did genuinely _love_ the way Ingrid dominated him, hurt him and marked him. But it was more than that, in these silent moments where those dreams came back to him. If he _was_ truly the chosen one, he wanted Ingrid to know it didn't make her less than him. Which was one of the reasons he hadn't managed to tell her yet, the other being he didn't want it getting out, and if his mother caught a whisper of all the prestige that would give her as the parent and regent of him, the entire vampire world would know.

Feeling Ingrid shift to get comfortable, Vlad laid his arm back across her waist and kissed her shoulder again. When it was just them - and Wolfie - and Magda was dealt with, preferably with a large, wooden stake, Vlad would tell her. If they kept it quiet until he was sixteen and she eighteen, he could even ask her to be his regent if they had no parents left. Reassuring himself, or trying to at least, and hoping Ingrid wouldn't take that revelation badly in the future, he sighed quietly to himself and closed his eyes.

-YD-

 **I have this problem with Vlad/Ingrid writing, where I intend to write a real actual chapter and instead they end up touching a lot. Still, it's early days... And I do have the outline for the story's progression. This was just some fun and a touch of story I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was going to go play Pokemon Go today but its too hot outside, so have some more fanfiction!**

 **Also, thanks to Naruto Loves FemKyuubi for reviewing like, every chapter!**

-YD-

Vlad woke confused, because this wasn't his bed but Ingrid wasn't next to him. The next second, there was a sudden wave of heat and sensation washing over him, and he looked down through barely-opened eyes to find Ingrid smirking around his cock, eyes lit up with mischief as his hips flexed and needy sounds escaped his throat. He was sleep-warmed, and lazy with the early hour he could tell from the lack of light, but Ingrid didn't seem to have that problem, pulling off his cock to suck bruises at the tops of his thighs and smirking into his skin when he whined in protest.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

He didn't get the chance to come up with a witty reply, mind going utterly blank when Ingrid dragged her tongue up his shaft and sucked wetly at his leaking tip until he was trembling with need. Flexing his hips again, Vlad could only whimper "please" as she pinned his hips down, sinking her mouth down torturously slow and sucking so hard Vlad felt his body turn to jelly as he shuddered and came.

Gasping for air through a haze of sleepiness and sex, he felt another surge of heat when Ingrid swallowed, and he had never hated his body more when he _had_ to go. Limbs still a little shaky, he guided Ingrid to lie on her back, then smirked down at her.

"Stay. I will be right back."

For possibly the first time ever, Vlad wished he were already post-transformation, not at the mercy of having to pee every morning. He brushed his teeth quickly, rinsing and all but running back to their room to find Ingrid exactly where he had left her. Heart skipping a little as she smirked up at him, Vlad kissed her the second her mouth was in reach, knowing the bitter taste was himself but he didn't care - _he was kissing Ingrid._ That still surprised him every second, especially when she whimpered in her throat, clutching at his hair tightly and scratching his scalp in the most painfully perfect way.

Pushing a hand under her vest, Vlad felt a heady mix of lust and disbelief again as she let him touch her, as she responded so, so beautifully. Lightly scratching over her ribcage made her gasp, but when Vlad ducked to suck gently at her throat and grazed his thumb across her nipple, she moaned and arched and tugged him back up by his hair to kiss and bite at his mouth until _he_ was gasping.

"Vlad" he loved the way his name fell from her lips, would never tire of hearing Ingrid breathe it between their mouths "touch me."

He couldn't have said no to that if he wanted to, not that he did want to say no. Shifting to one side, he trailed one hand down her stomach, relishing the way she arched her hips, body encouraging him further still. They both groaned in concert when his hand slipped beneath her waistband, making purchase with the hot, wet skin between her thighs. Intoxicated by the knowledge it was him who made her aroused, he touched the way he knew would make her hotter, drinking down the moans echoing into his mouth.

"So close" was whimpered gently, and she was actively pushing against his fingers, practically soaking his hand and it was amazing. When his hand stilled, Ingrid growled in a way that made his cock twitch, but he was nervously excited and shushed her.

"Close your eyes, I wanna try something."

Ingrid gave him a piercing look, but closed her eyes all the same. A funny sort of tug in his chest that she trusted him so much almost slowed him down, but he was determined now and shifted down the bed, pulling the covers over his head to feel less self conscious as he lay on his stomach. Ingrid tensed when he gripped the fabric, but lifted her hips slowly so he could pull her boy shorts off. He had no clue what he was doing, but a mix of common sense and sheer need had him ready to try anyway.

Her thighs were quivering as he pushed them a little further apart, going straight for the jugular before he lost his nerve and pressing his tongue against her. Her reaction was instantaneous, pushing against his mouth and her hand finding his hair to grip tightly. Tracing the spots his fingers had won reactions from with his tongue, Vlad was already certain he was addicted to the heady flavour of arousal here. Curling one arm around her thigh, Vlad pushed in a little closer and sucked gently until Ingrid was moaning almost-constantly.

The fingers in his hair tightened to the point of pain as his tongue brushed over her again, and he recognised the way she started shaking, the rush of wetness that flooded his mouth as she came. Pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, he fumbled to replace her underwear - he didn't want Ingrid feeling vulnerable like he had the first time she tore his boxers down.

Vlad wriggled up to push his head from beneath the covers, grinning smugly as Ingrid trembled weakly, looking so blissed out he wasn't sure it was because of him. Wiping at his wet face, Vlad sat up against the headboard and waited for her to find her voice again.

"That was... not bad breather boy."

"Not bad? Thank you for that ringing endorsement."

Ingrid smirked up at him, kneeling up next to him and kissing him so thoroughly it made his head spin - in spite of where his mouth had been, and that sent a pulse of _want_ through him for no real reason other than it was pretty hot. He hadn't realised just how much it had all turned him on until Ingrid wrapped a hand around his erection, tugging and stroking and he was shuddering through his climax an embarrassingly short time later.

A little overwhelmed, dizzy with it all, Vlad looked over at the clock. He had no paper round on a Saturday, but it wouldn't be long until Wolfie was awake and if he didn't move soon, Vlad wasn't sure he would be able to at all. Hunting for wherever Ingrid had discarded his boxers while he was sleeping, he realised she was watching him and felt a wave of shyness as he tugged up his shorts.

"Spoil sport."

"I think all the ignorance in the world wouldn't stop people noticing if I went downstairs not only covered in bitemarks and scratches, but naked to boot."

Ingrid's eyes fixed on his neck, where she had left a lot of proud, purple bruises the night before and he loved every single one. His back stung whenever the skin was stretched, pulling on the patterns of pain Ingrid had left, but they still made him smile. She was still on the bed, faint red marks where he had sucked gently at her neck. They would fade within hours, his own neck would take days. And that was if Ingrid didn't make new ones, which he really hoped she would do.

He went to clean up in the bathroom, then pulled on clean jeans and stretched out to wait for Ingrid to be done. She was already dressed on her return, eyeing his bare chest speculatively until he turned his head to bare his bruised neck.

"Right. Sit."

Ingrid pointed at the seat of her makeup table, and Vlad felt a little out of place surrounded by so much makeup. Thankfully, Ingrid only showed him how to use cover up cream, or concealer apparently. It tickled and felt a bit wet and cold, but that went away quickly and his neck looked unblemished when she was done. He didn't like it, it was a stark reminder that most people would never accept what they did, made him feel like loving to make Ingrid come was wrong. Then she kissed him again, and Vlad decided he didn't care so long as he got to fall into bed with her at the end of it.

"Wolfie will be awake any minute now, I will see you downstairs."

Ingrid nodded, and Vlad just had to kiss her again before he could pull on a comfortable button down shirt and drag himself away. His mouth still tingled with the sensory memory of her lips and teeth and tongue on him. Their youngest brother _was_ awake when Vlad got downstairs, not yet at the crying stage for the day but it wouldn't be long if he weren't fed soon.

"Ad!"

Smiling fondly, he made sure to hold Wolfie against him on the side Ingrid's bite marks weren't hidden beneath makeup on - so the baby was less likely to accidentally wipe it off - and carried the chunky infant to the kitchen. It took two bottles and a teething ring to pacify Wolfie this morning, but when Vlad checked he could see more teeth almost done coming down.

"Grid!"

The teething ring was discarded at the sight of Ingrid, and Wolfie wriggled impatiently until Vlad put him down, watching carefully as Wolfie crawled over to their sister. Ingrid rolled her eyes but picked him up, summoning Renfield when it was apparent Wolfie needed changing a few minutes later, earning a sulky glare from the butler but he took Wolfie to the changing area anyway.

Chewing on cornflakes while Ingrid shook her head and ate chocolate (how she stayed slim mystified him - he exercised constantly and ate less but was still shifting baby fat), Vlad rinsed his bowl and turned to find Ingrid backing him into the kitchen counter. He flicked his eyes over to the door, seeing it empty he swallowed thickly as her perfume filled the air, the rich and sweet chocolate on her breath making his heart skip as she wiped a thumb across his lip where there had probably been a bit of milk.

It was risky and they could be caught any minute, but Vlad didn't care when she cupped his jaw and kissed him. He had expected to care more about his lacking height, but Ingrid was both closer to being done growing and clearly the dominant partner here - he didn't mind having to lean up a little to feel her mouth on his, taste the chocolate on her tongue that made heat build in his gut as he remembered the first time. And the second. And third. Vlad was going to miss Ingrid's love of chocolate when she transformed.

He managed to remember where they were when they broke apart for air, stepping to the side before Ingrid could steal what little rational thought he had and tilting his head towards the door. Ingrid looked at his face closely, then smirked to herself and swiped pointedly at her mouth. Wiping over it himself, he found traces of her lip balm on his hand. Not definitive, but he wasn't _really_ a red tinted balm kind of vampire and it being the same one Ingrid had on may be a little suspect.

Then he shook his head, realising **nobody** would assume what was happening, because it was illegal and taboo in every circle, breather and vampire. And Vlad couldn't help but love it. It had only been days really, but it had been weeks in the build up, and months if not years in the making as the two grew up with an intense rivalry that seemed to translate beautifully to their bed, finding who could arouse the other more and Ingrid's possessiveness made him dizzy - she wanted _him,_ he was _hers._ And it was _him_ she arched and moaned for, his hands and mouth that won those erotic responses from her again and again.

Shivering, Vlad forced the thoughts away when he heard Wolfie fussing, focusing on their little brother and not how badly he wanted to touch Ingrid right now. Playing with Wolfie was always fun for Vlad, he never got bored of the happy little monster who didn't give a bat about vampires or blood or werewolves, he just wanted attention and toys and stories.

Ingrid definitely enjoyed Wolfie's company much more when he wasn't crying, and Vlad had a knack for quieting down the wailing baby, so the three siblings were actually quite cohesive, even when they were so different, and when Wolfie was a totally separate sort of sibling - he didn't want Ingrid writhing beneath him, or to leave deep claiming bruises in Vlad's skin. He just wanted them to be his brother and sister, and for them to magically appear with bottles whenever he decided they should telepathically know he was hungry.

When Wolfie went down for his nap, Vlad sighed in annoyance to himself but headed for the bookcases even Magda hadn't decided to get rid of - he imagined it was something like she wanted any visitors (which were a scarce thing to Vlad's knowledge) to think she was intelligent and knowledgeable. Pulling down a few tomes on vampire myths and legends, he knew he had been putting this off for too long and had a blood test only months away again.

"At least how you do on this one won't affect me, so I won't kill you if you fail."

Ingrid smiled sweetly, but Vlad knew better than to ever believe that expression. Anyone else, she would literally be able to get away with murder, but Vlad knew his sister. Intimately, he mused to himself with a smile as he tried to focus on the books.

"True, but I can't see you putting up with me if I have no powers."

She raised an eyebrow, then pulled the face Vlad had dubbed her "you're right but I won't say that" expression. He wasn't even sure what would happen if he failed - could the Chosen One lose their powers by failing the blood test? After some three millenia of stories and speculations but it had always, _always_ been just a story, Vlad wasn't sure what to think. Even so, he didn't want to risk Ingrid losing interest in him because he was a half-powered failure, so he would work to pass the tests and research the Chosen One where he could.

Ingrid threw a (thankfully empty) cup at him when it came to lunch, because he had actually gotten into the books. Amazing what real motivation would do to him, he mused as he fed Wolfie and ate his sandwich. The weather was fairly tame, a little overcast but warm enough so Vlad took Wolfie outside to play in the grass, and as a typical dog (Ingrid's words, not his) the little half-breed rolled around until he was filthy, and looked absolutely thrilled doing it.

"I'll bath him, you can help or go make up his bottle."

She wavered but followed him to the bathroom, kissing him behind the safety of the closed door and actually, properly smiling when they bathed Wolfie - he was grubby, and the water changed to a revolting colour - as the little one giggled and splashed Vlad repeatedly.

"Sometimes I think if anyone saw this place, they would think he was our kid, not our kid brother."

"Except he looks nothing like you. And only a little like me."

Ingrid had a fair point, now he thought about it. The only traits he and Wolfie shared were dark hair and blue eyes, but he had the same nose and ears as Ingrid, unlike Vlad. Vlad and Ingrid shared similar facial structure in their jaws and cheekbones, but they had inherited that from their father. Wolfie didn't look much like Patrick either, though that could obviously change hugely over time it was already apparent he was unlikely to ever resemble his older brother.

"Hey, who knows. Maybe I'm adopted and that's why I don't feel like a real vampire."

That comment made Ingrid's brow crease for a moment, then smooth out again. It would have been a strange turn, he supposed, for them to be as... close as they were now, only to find out they weren't actually related. He remembered seeing stories on TV, back when they still went to the Branaghs house, where that sort of thing had happened the other way around, people getting married only to find out they were half brother and sister or something.

"Unlikely unless you were adopted at birth, because I'm older than you and have vague memories of how long it took you to learn to walk. Watching you trip and throw up on Grannys shoe was a highlight when you were four."

Vlad couldn't help but blush even as he laughed and finished rinsing shampoo carefully out of Wolfie's hair, lifting him into the towel Ingrid held out and taking back the now-wrapped infant. He was well behaved enough, letting Vlad put his clean nappy and all-in-one on, though he was getting close to outgrowing what he had.

"It's alright, give it another month at this rate and he'll be wearing your old stuff. Dracula boys are tiny bats."

"Keep insulting me and I'll start thinking you want a new... playmate."

Ingrid's eyes flashed, making his stomach twist pleasantly but with Wolfie there they couldn't get carried away like he was dying to. Once Wolfie was fed, they had a job of Ingrid's to be at, grabbing pizza on the way and it was so much different to the last time, where they were stilted and awkward - though that night had ended _spectacularly_ well. Now, they were sat opposite sides of the kitchen island sharing their pizza, and Vlad couldn't stop smiling.

"Stop looking so cheery, it's unbecoming on a vampire."

"It's very becoming on a boy who spends so much time in bed with Ingrid Dracula."

If he weren't confident in Ingrid's hypnosis ability, Vlad would be concerned some six year old girl was listening in and wondering why Vlad was sharing a bed with his sister. And possibly questioning their surname not being Count, if said six year old understood such things.

"Hmm. Fair point."

She predictably complained about every show on the TV, but given that she was comfortably leaning against him and tracing patterns on his inner thigh, Vlad found himself completely happy to hand her the remote until she found something that was suited to her tastes. Except that she wasn't watching it at all, because Vlad found himself with a lap full of Ingrid and a kiss that left him struggling to breathe, let alone think.

Fingers closed around his neck, squeezing gently - more a threat than any restriction to his breathing and Vlad was confused, surprised and aroused by the dart of heat that went straight to his cock for it.

"You think I'm going to let _you,_ of all people, touch me, then just go find any willing body? Which, as me, is pretty much anyone?"

Vlad wasn't sure he could talk without a desperate whine coming out, especially when Ingrid seemed to notice the effect she was having and squeezed a little harder at his throat, skirting the edge of stopping him breathing and his hips rocked involuntarily. She let go, clearly waiting for him to answer.

"No, of course not. At the very least, I damn well hope not. I was just kidding, but you were making me feel small!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, gripping at his neck again and biting his lip as she kissed him. He whimpered when he couldn't breathe, and found each time that Ingrid would squeeze a little harder, just enough to give him a flicker of the terrifying loss of control over even his own breathing. Vlad wondered if he should be worried that all sorts of... kinks? were starting to show. Then Ingrid ground against him, a broken, desperate sound falling from her and he decided it wasn't about what was being done to him, but _who._

They kissed less ferally for a while, hands exploring over clothes and mouths moving constantly, stealing breaths between kisses and sharing quiet gasps. It was oddly intense in its slowness, but Vlad figured it was more like foreplay, and would mean not having to walk home sticky and post-orgasm when they could fall into bed together when they got home. Last time on that sofa had been an act of confirmation, that they both wanted it after the valentines day confusion.

He was hard enough to cut glass by the time they broke apart, weak and needy but they (Vlad) had to clean up before the parents returned, and if they didn't stop now they would undoubtedly be caught. Ingrid smirked darkly as Vlad readjusted his jeans, trying in vain to find a way to ease the pressure and accepting he was going home solid and uncomfortable.

Ingrid was actually stifling laughter as they left, watching Vlad try not to be obvious about his erection as they walked past the adults, so he just glared at her and kept walking. Cutting through an alley to get closer to their castle, Vlad found himself pushed against a wall (Ingrid was fond of doing that) with a blistering kiss pressing on his mouth. His whole body seemed to sigh with relief when Ingrid unfastened his jeans, exposing him to the night air as though they weren't in public.

"Turn around."

"Why?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, confused as she stepped back a little.

"Otherwise you'll make a mess of my clothes, and I like this shirt."

Feeling a little awkward but arousal overriding shyness, Vlad turned and braced his hands on the wall in front of him, feeling Ingrid press against his back and slide a hand down to grip his cock. It didn't unsettle him as much as he expected to be pinned this way, especially when Ingrid sank her teeth into his neck, stroking him rough and fast and leaving him shaky and biting his lip not to cry out in pleasure. Anyone could walk by and see them - it was night time, even their mother could be out hunting and find them - and the thrill of getting caught only pushed him higher.

Whether his body recognised they shouldn't prolong this risky fumble in an alleyway, or that he was just too aroused to take much of this, he choked on his own sounds of completion as he came, splattering the wall and shaking harder when Ingrid bit him again. His fingers tightened and the brick beneath them actually crumbled a little, though Ingrid didn't seem to notice and Vlad was too distracted to pay it much mind.

There were marks that sort of hurt on his palms from the pressure of the wall, he was panting and suddenly very aware his jeans were half way down his legs outside. Even so, as he hurried to tuck himself away and zip up again, his heart was pounding and he felt fantastic. Ingrid was smirking, pale face glowing in a sliver of moonlight and it made his heart skip a little. His cheeks flushed a little when he saw his own come on the wall, realising people would walk past the spot he had come at his sisters touch. It probably shouldn't arouse him as much as it did.

As they walked back the rest of the way, he became aware of the brick dust beneath his nails, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't know _why_ he was hiding something innocuous as a flash of vampire strength from Ingrid, because as a general rule vampires loved power and it would probably make him more appealing. Not that he knew what Ingrid found appealing about him anyway.

Except he did know why he was hiding it - he was worried it was linked to the whole 'chosen one' thing, and he wasn't ready to come clean about that yet. As usual, he checked on Wolfie while Ingrid headed to the tower first, because if he went right behind her someone would notice he couldn't take his eyes off her ass. Wolfie was fast asleep, still clutching Mr Cuddles tightly and Vlad smiled to himself. He had a much better alternative to a teddy bear sleeping buddy, now he got to sleep with Ingrid pressed tight to him.

Realising his mother was awake and he had fresh bitemarks on his neck, Vlad made a hasty get away, scrubbing the remnants of brick dust from under his nails and wishing, not for the first time, that they weren't vampires. Even if he loved Ingrid's love of biting him, and probably had the typical vampire distaste for morals and ethics to thank for Ingrid being a willing bed-mate in the first place. Shaking the thoughts aside as he looked in the mirror, Vlad washed his face, wiped the concealer off his neck and brushed his teeth, chucked his t-shirt and jeans in the laundry basket after extracting his wallet and headed through to their room.

Ingrid was already looking very comfortable in their- no, her bed. He didn't dare assume she saw them sharing as a permanent arrangement, because she would be a full vampire in only a few weeks now. Would she sleep in a coffin? Would she sleep in the day and Vlad would have to sleep alone again? Uncertainties reigned through him, and he hadn't realised he had stopped dead until Ingrid was stood in front of him, looking at him oddly.

Unsure how to word the many things swirling in his mind, Vlad kissed her and pushed her back towards the bed, climbing over her and immediately and biting at her neck. If he was hers, she was _his._ Ingrid didn't stop him, holding his head in place as he dared leave a real mark on the pristine canvas of her throat, not pulling off until he was satisfied the bruise was deep enough for her to feel it the way he did.

Ingrid's eyes were wide, dark with desire as he looked at her, feeling his boxers tent just from the sight of her. His fingers pushed the hem of her vest up, hovering at her waist for permission until Ingrid sat up, raising her arms for him to slip the fabric over her head.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

The words fell from him before he could stop himself, but Ingrid looked almost shy for a second as his fingers trailed lightly over her bare chest, breathless with the magnitude of this moment and slowed down by it. When he leaned closer, brushing his thumbs over her nipples and claiming her mouth again, Ingrid gasped softly and arched into his touch. Dizzy with it all, he pushed her back down and mouthed at her neck, skin flushed and warm beneath his tongue as he dragged it over the bruise he had made.

Ingrid's legs tightened around his hips, pushing up against him as he ducked a little lower and kissed the swell of her chest, looking up briefly to smirk at her before his tongue ran over her nipple. Ingrid made a raw, heated sound he hadn't heard before, thighs squeezing harder at his hips with each thrust he made against her. When he sealed his mouth over the peak, sucking softly and adding pressure slowly, Ingrid arched up into him, body quivering and he felt the intensity of her climax in the way she gripped his hair, sunk nails into his shoulder as she sought an anchor through the waves of pleasure.

"Who knew you could do more than annoy me with your mouth?"

In spite of still trembling, her muscles still clamped tight around him, Ingrid managed a quip before she pulled him back up and kissed him.

"Who knew your mouth was good for more than insults?"

Ingrid actually looked impressed he had a comeback so fast, whining low and needy still when he cupped and squeezed gently at her breast, still in a sort of shock Ingrid was in nothing but underwear beneath him. Taking her mouth, sucking gently at her lower lip and feeling her rock their hips together again, Vlad felt a sort of bubbling happiness in his chest - he could stay like this forever.

That should have scared him, the slow growing realisation that he wanted more than just sex from Ingrid, but it didn't. He knew it would scare her, and it was something he had to keep to himself, but he could do that if it meant having this.

Knowing she must be sensitive already, Ingrid shook with every push of his hips but growled and bit him in protest when Vlad tried to stop. His boxers were wet, Ingrid's arousal dampening the fabric and easing the slide between them. He knew without looking that Ingrid had made him bleed again when she scratched at his shoulder blades, felt the skin beneath her teeth break when she bit down along his collarbone.

When she rolled their bodies, squeezing at his throat - tentatively at first, then harder when Vlad moaned encouragingly - Vlad let the desperate need for air burn through his lungs, hips shaking jerkily before stuttering to a standstill as he came so hard he thought he might have blacked out. Gasping as Ingrid released his neck, he leaned up to suck at her breasts again and squeezed her ass while pulling her against him until she joined him in the realm of ecstasy.

Stroking at the sweat-damp skin of her back, they came down slowly. Sticky and sated and utterly blissed out, Vlad nuzzled and kissed at the hollow of her throat, enjoying the way Ingrid sighed softly and tipped her head to give him better access.

"Somehow I imagine you are enjoying your height disadvantage right now."

Ingrid looked down at Vlad, who couldn't argue when he was face level with her breasts, smirking up at her and brushing his lips across the heated surface of her skin.

"Well with any luck I'll grow, so I may as well enjoy the perks of being short while I can."

Stretching when Ingrid slid from his lap, feeling the loss of heat and smooth skin acutely, Vlad grimaced at his sticky underwear and felt the new bites and scratches along his shoulders and neck pulse.

"You want the bathroom?"

Ingrid shook her head, but he hadn't yet had the time to peel off his soiled underwear or turn on the shower before she appeared in the bathroom with him - sadly wearing clean shorts and vest - and made him sit along the edge of the bath. The bruise on her neck stuck out proudly against her pale skin, and he shivered a little just remembering Ingrid had let him mark her like that, let alone that she had enjoyed it, clutching at him to keep him there.

"Enjoying your handiwork?"

Ingrid chuckled, caressing his unmarked skin between the bleeding scratches and then he felt a damp cloth on his back. Hissing a little, he wasn't sure what to do with Ingrid being this gentle, tender. It made the bubbles in his chest return, but he had no frame of reference for this dynamic and so he kept quiet, let her do what she was doing.

When he looked closer in the mirror, he found faint finger-shaped bruises amongst the bite marks - where Ingrid had held his airway closed.

"I'm gonna be more bruises than skin here at this rate. Well, that's what I get for playing with vampires."

Ingrid looked a little hesitant as she traced the marks herself, and even if she would never admit to wondering, Vlad could read the question in her eyes.

"I liked it. Hell, I loved it. I told you already, mark me all you want."

He kissed her to reinforce the message, feeling her respond slowly at first, but soon enough her fingers were sliding into his hair and Vlad was whimpering quietly when she pulled at the strands a little. His limbs felt like jelly by the time she was done, eventually getting the bathroom to himself to clean the dried come from his skin and put on fresh boxers - Ingrid seemed to enjoy ruining his underwear.

Brushing his teeth and admiring the bruising on his neck again, Vlad smiled to himself. Even if Ingrid didn't think of it that way, if it didn't cross her mind the way it did his - she did care about him as more than just a body, a way to get off. The thought made his heart constrict, but he shelved the emotional onslaught in his mind - Ingrid wouldn't appreciate him being mushy. This just had to play out naturally, and they would see where it led he guessed.

It was dark, the lamp out and a sliver of moonlight his only guide to the bed when he got back, but Vlad could feel the line of heat, skin to skin when he slotted behind Ingrid, hand automatically exploring to find she really was topless in bed with him. Ghosting fingers down her spine and pressing a kiss to her shoulder - something of a habit of his already - Vlad smiled against her skin as Ingrid shivered faintly, shifting closer when he spooned against her. He would miss the way heat radiated from her skin when she transformed, but when he transformed himself she would feel the same temperature as him. He could un-live with that.

-YD-

 **The next chapter won't be as smut-heavy, time will move on faster and I will do my best to stop getting distracted by these two getting it on... No promises!**

 **First, I should go work on Chosen Two I guess...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I should be doing something more productive with my days, I'm sure. But this is so much fun!**

 **Also, this isn't all smut but I guess I should warn for actual sex-ing between consenting underage teens? Though if you've made it this far... I doubt you needed the warning.**

-YD-

"Mate, my girl blew me twice last night!"

"Look at Vlad, he wouldn't know what to do if a girl was on her knees with her mouth open."

They had mistaken Vlad remembering a couple of days ago, when Ingrid had done _exactly that_ with their mother only in the next room, for confusion or fear at the prospect of sex. He was the youngest of their friendship group, as a few of them were on the rugby team and years above him.

"Of course I would, I was just waiting for Smith here" there was a strange mix of referring to each other by first name or surname "to elaborate on the rest of his night. Or to find out he's just a pillow princess."

There were a few snorts of laughter, and a confused look on Smith's face.

"What you on about, Count?"

Swigging from his water bottle, and knowing Ingrid was within hearing range as she threatened the Branagh twins with some kind of torture when they tripped over their own feet while staring at her, he smirked.

"Your girl, did you just lay there and take it or do something for her?"

"Why would I do that?"

Smith pulled on his cigarette again, probably two warnings away from expulsion if he continued to smoke on the playground, glaring challengingly at Vlad. The bigger, broader boys used to scare him, but he felt oddly at ease now. Ingrid hurt him for fun and he could take it with no problem, and he could handle himself well enough on the rugby pitch after months of practice now.

"Because that's the fun part. You want her to do stuff because it makes you feel good, right?" Smith nodded, the other boys clearly waiting for the end goal of Vlad's 'speech' "well, don't you think if you made her feel good, she would want to do it more often? Plus, you're missing out if you never make her come too."

"And you think you're what, an expert now?"

Vlad smirked again, his ravaged neck covered by concealer but he loosened his tie a little, pulling down his collar to show just one of the piercing bites Ingrid had made there.

"Expert? No. But I know it's so much better when she's having fun too. Trust me boys" knowing Ingrid would mock his fake 'swaggering' later, but that usually put her in a wonderfully teasing mood, he continued "touch her too. So, so worth it."

A couple of them started to ask exactly who Vlad was getting his 'experience' from, but then the bell was ringing for next class and he managed to dodge that question - for now. He caught Ingrid's eye as they were going back into the school, feeling heat dart through his body at the smirk curling over her mouth. He was in trouble later. The thought was _highly_ appealing.

They had been conducting this... thing for a few weeks now, Ingrid's transformation under a month away and it only seemed to get better every time. Even if Vlad could no longer leave the tower without a carefully applied coat of makeup on his neck to mask Ingrid's finger- and teeth-marks all over it. That was a small price to pay to have Ingrid kiss him, touch him every night.

The shortening time until she would be leaving this "breather hell hole" for good probably motivated her today, as Vlad found himself yanked into a classroom - on his way to class, no less - recognising Ingrid's perfume before he had time to think as she kissed him.

"Here? At school? Really?"

Ingrid smirked, reaching down and squeezing where Vlad's body was fast catching up, even if his mind was making a token protest.

"You can always say stop."

Vlad wasn't even sure he _could_ say stop to Ingrid, even if he knew this was insanity as he kissed her again, backing her up towards a desk until she sat up on it. Pushing closer, he growled in frustration. Did Ingrid _have_ to wear so many layers? Pulling her back down, he turned her around, cursing his shorter height again as he pushed her to lean over the desk.

Her tights came down easily enough, giving him access to stroke over her inner thighs, feeling the muscles tremble beneath his touch and Ingrid made a soft sound, quiet and needy.

"Gotta be quiet, don't want anyone walking in do we?"

Ingrid probably planned to say something, but then Vlad was pressing his fingers against her clitoris - the spot that made her moan and push against his hand for more. He heard her gasp, recognising the muffling of her biting her lip. His erection was pushing against her thigh, not enough for him to come but since he didn't want to be stuck to his uniform, Vlad kept focused on touching Ingrid.

"I wanna try something, but you can tell me no ok?"

Ingrid whined, pushing into his fingers again when they stilled but he waited until she managed to say "ok" through her heavy breaths, growling when his hands moved off her entirely. He reached under her skirt, slowly pulling down the lacy briefs she loved to torment him in and Ingrid tensed a little, but didn't freeze up or tell him no.

They both groaned when one hand slid around her thigh, rubbing gently at her clit and Vlad would never stop loving how wet she got for him. Tracing his other hand up her inner thigh, he felt her wet and hot here too, giving her time to say no but Ingrid pushed back against him, urged him on. Letting one finger breach her slowly, Ingrid made a soft exhalation and clenched around the intrusion. He waited, ghosting over her clit again until Ingrid relaxed and rocked back again, pushing his finger deeper.

Vlad could hardly breathe, feeling how hot and tight she was around his finger and unable to stop himself imagining how she would feel squeezing tight like that around his cock. Moving his finger slowly, Ingrid noticably relaxed, hips rocking to follow the motions of his hands and whimpering in time with each touch.

"More" she managed to pant out, and Vlad was hesitant but pulled his finger out, then pushed back in with two, slow and careful until Ingrid moaned, too loud for the secrecy they needed but the sound went straight to his cock. Speeding up a little, Vlad felt her start shaking again, pushing back on his fingers and clenching hard around them until she made a desperate, deeply erotic sound he knew meant she was coming.

It was a few minutes before he could move again, transfixed by the fact he had been _inside_ her, even if it was just his fingers it was huge, made his cock twitch and his stomach curl with heat. Ingrid whimpered softly when his fingers slipped out of her, wiping the wetness off on his blazer and pulling up her briefs and tights again.

Ingrid turned around slowly, leaning against the desk and looking utterly debauched. She was still regaining control of her breathing when she kissed him, rough and sloppy and biting with her hands tangled in his hair. Without Ingrid's impending climax to distract him, Vlad's cock was making itself known, aching with need as he tugged them open for a little relief.

"Your turn."

He didn't get chance to argue before she switched them, pushing him over the desk and pulling his trousers down. Her teeth sank into the top of his spine, and Vlad got a thrill knowing that bruise would be visible for the rest of the school day as Ingrid grabbed his cock. After watching, _feeling_ her come like that, Vlad didn t take much to spill over Ingrid's hand, keening low in his throat and feeling the wooden desk crack a little - just like that brick wall had.

He fumbled to fix his trousers while Ingrid wiped her hand on some nearby paper towels, then pushed back against him to kiss him again. Her senses were sharper than his, inhaling at the base of his throat with a smirk.

"You reek of sex. And concealer."

"I wonder who's fault that is."

Ingrid's eyes flashed, her smile all seduction and mischief and even after he had just come, his cock gave an interested twitch.

"Mmm. I'll go first, you can hide over there in case anyone looks in. Since you're the short one."

Vlad tried to glare, but his body was still fizzling pleasantly and it made him feel a little dopey, so he did as he was told and hid while Ingrid unlocked the door, straightened her clothes a little and left. Vlad could feel the bruise forming already - his sister meant business when her teeth were involved, half his body showed that now.

Checking his uniform showed no sign of illicit activities with his sister in a school classroom, Vlad gave it until the lunch bell was ringing, disappearing into the wave of students and popping back up next to his friends out on the playground.

"Where did you get to Vladdo? You were right behind us, then you were gone!"

Trying to school his face, which probably failed spectacularly when he saw Ingrid over by the doors to the school, leant casually against the railing and looking **edible,** Vlad gave up and grinned.

"Lost track of time, I was with a... friend."

He added a little smirk, letting them make their own assumptions as he ate his lunch, skin prickling with awareness of Ingrid's gaze even when he made himself look away from her. There was a lull in their failed attempts to find out who Vlad's 'friend' was, as it transpired they had all noticed Ingrid too.

"Check it out guys, Ingrid's looking at me."

Raising an eyebrow at Walker, Vlad highly doubted that was the case when Ingrid was probably still wet from coming on her brothers fingers, but he could hardly say that. Knowing he would pay for it later, Vlad looked over, caught Ingrid's eye, smirked and turned back to Walker.

"If you're so sure, go over and talk to her. I don't think she bites."

Technically, that wasn't a lie. He didn't think, he _knew_ Ingrid liked to bite. Still, he was chuckling into his ketchup sandwiches (again, Renfield?) as Walker brushed crumbs off his blazer, fluffed his short, scruffy blonde hair and straightened his posture. Ingrid looked far less than amused by Walker coming over, a split-second glare aimed at Vlad saying Ingrid knew he was responsible. Now he was in real trouble later, but it was worth it to watch Ingrid make the Branagh twins chase him off, his friend returning red faced to his laughing friends.

"Why are you guys laughing? You've all been shot down by Ingrid at least once, if not more."

There were several denials, but Vlad just chewed on his candy bar and swallowed down some water.

"You're one to talk, Ingrid's always picking on you."

She hadn't in a while, now she taunted him differently and any words exchanged in front of others were meant to tease, to fire them both up for "later". Still, Vlad went along with what his friends believed. Safer that way.

"I'm her little brother. She's supposed to be mean to me."

The bell went then, so there was a flurry of movement to dispose of wrappers and half eaten salads (that won multiple complaints of "rugby players don't eat _carrots_ ") as they headed in to class. He was silly to think he could get away with it entirely, when Jared spied the mark, pulling Vlad's shirt down - thankfully not enough to expose the scratches in varying stages of healing Ingrid _covered_ him with.

"Wow. Interesting place to be bitten. Your friend wasn't a guy, was it?"

Vlad shook his head, pulling his clothes straight.

"No. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it's only there because nobody was meant to see it."

Ducking into class, Vlad waited for Jared to be sat down before he relaxed, chewing absently on his pen lid. The thrill of getting caught made the sex better, he knew, but it only served to make him a little anxious when Ingrid wasn't near him. Jared was looking at him strangely all the way to rugby practice, making Vlad worried enough to change in the toilet cubicle.

On the pitch, he didn't have time to worry about that if he wanted to avoid a busted ankle or something, and any concealer that rubbed off his neck was quickly covered in mud as he hit the ground. He took his time getting through the shower, draping the towel loosely around his neck and ensuring his vest covered the worst of his torso.

Jared was still there, clean and dressed in his 'going home' clothes but he was the only one in the otherwise empty changing room. Vlad dug out his jeans and jumper, yanking it over his head fast and very aware Jared was watching him.

"Vlad" the other boy finally broke the silence, pushing damp hair off his face but not quite looking at him "do you really think there's nothing wrong with liking guys?"

Turning around now his jeans were on, Vlad noticed his friend was looking uncomfortable.

"Of course not. In Eastern Europe, where I grew up before we moved here, it was totally accepted. So I've never known any different."

Plus, Vlad couldn't judge anyone - the only person he had ever had sexual contact with, or even been attracted to that way, was his sister. One was illegal _and_ considered immoral, and one wasn't. And it wasn't liking your own gender that was against the law.

Looking at the ground while he slid his feet into his shoes, Vlad looked back up to find Jared very, very close to his face. Close enough he could count the freckles across his nose, see the varying shades of green and brown in the hazel eyes. It wasn't the worst feeling in the world, he supposed, being kissed out of nowhere - he had seen his father ashed, watched his mother murder someone.

But this wasn't Ingrid, and that was the main thought in his mind. There was no heat, no teeth and tongue dominating him, no deep-rooted knowledge it was his sisters mouth on his. Realising he had been stood dead for several seconds, Vlad stepped back.

"Look, Jared, you're a good friend and I have no problems if you're gay, but that isn't my thing. I uh, won't tell anyone." He grabbed his bag and walked out, then made a dash for it as soon as he was out of sight. Ingrid hadn't waited around for him, so he had to wait until he made it to the castle to tell her what had happened.

She was feeding Wolfie, who had apparently been wailing loudly when she got back. Possibly for attention, but also for food. It was hard to tell with Wolfie. Vlad headed straight for the stairs, not wanting to risk Renfield seeing the marks on his neck - he could hardly have put more makeup on in the rugby changing rooms. He would be wedgied and hung from a goal post in ten seconds flat, back to the bottom of the social ladder dodging head-down-the-toilets.

He was back down to just his jeans by the time Ingrid got upstairs, not having chance to say anything before she was kissing him. The difference was immediately apparent, his body _knowing_ this was what he wanted. Apparently though, she could tell.

"You taste like breather."

"I was about to tell you, but you didn't give me time. While I was getting dressed after rugby, Jared was hanging about. Asked me if I thought being gay was weird, I said no, next thing I know he's eating my face."

Ingrid cringed, then pushed him to the bathroom and told him to wash his face. Complying, she kissed him again when he came back and seemed happier about it. That took up another few minutes, indulging in Ingrid's mouth until he was dizzy with the lack of air.

"I have to say, I much prefer this greeting when I get home to when you used to tell me to trip and fall out of the window."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, tracing her nails lightly down his chest until he shivered, then back up again to wrap her fingers loosely around his neck. The promise was enough to fire him up, erection straining at his jeans within a minute. Ingrid noticed, obviously, all but tossing him on the bed and beginning to strip off, slow and teasing. Down to her underwear, Vlad growled when she didn't immediately join him on the bed, itching to explore her again.

She gave his jeans a pointed look, so they joined the pile of fabric scattered across the floor and Ingrid finally got close enough to _touch._ Pulling her flush to him, they kissed and groped and exchanged breathy little gasps of pleasure. He didn't have to ask, Ingrid was already losing her bra and he growled again, needing to get closer, to feel her.

Rolling them, Ingrid bit him for the daring to pin her, but she moaned as he pushed against her, mouthing and teething at her neck before he reached her chest. Her hands clutched at his head when he sealed his mouth on her nipple, sucking hard and reaching to pinch teasingly at the other, feeling her back arch up into the contact.

He wanted to say so many things, but he kept them quiet, whispered them only to himself against her skin when Ingrid was too distracted to notice. Kissing down her stomach, he stopped, looking up for permission before he moved any further.

"Can I?"

Ingrid raised her hips, let him slip the fabric off her. It wasn't the first time she had let him see her naked, but it never got less intense for him - she was perfection. He was still shy, but Ingrid reacted beautifully when his mouth was on her, which was plenty of motivation to overcome his nerves. Kissing along her thighs, he smirked when she growled again. Something about the way Ingrid growled always went straight to his cock.

Taking pity on her, Vlad dragged his tongue over her, body thrumming with the obscene moans she made and the way her thigh muscles quivered, squeezed at his head and her fingers twisted in his hair until it _hurt._ He **loved** it.

Buoyed by her letting him do this earlier, Vlad shifted his weight a little, sucking at her clit and slowly working a finger inside her. Ingrid gasped out "more" almost instantly, pushing down when two fingers touched her, taking him all the way in straight away. The dual sensation was fast becoming too much for her, and Ingrid came in record time, squeezing around his fingers and riding out the climax on his tongue.

Taking the time to admire her naked form a little longer, Vlad wiped his face off a little and crawled back up the bed, laying on his side and playing fingers gently over her torso as she came down. Ingrid recovered slowly, then grabbed Vlad by the hair and kissed him hard, tugging at his boxers until they were down enough for him to kick off.

They had been naked in front of each other before, but this was the first time together and Vlad's heart was pounding, arousal and anxiety mixing as she reached down, stroking and tugging until he spilled over her hand and stomach.

Even as he softened, his cock twitched when Ingrid licked her hand clean, then kissed him deeply. Grabbing a dirty t-shirt, he helped clean her off, pulling her close and just kissing her, feeling their bare skin all the way down. Ingrid was so _hot,_ pressing closer to him and it was like burning alive, but he only craved more.

Her hand snaked between them, stroking him gently, then faster as he responded, getting hard again faster than even he thought was possible - even for Ingrid - and thrusting into her grip. He was surprised when she pulled him on top of her, leaving him struggling for thought when he felt her wet and hot against his naked cock. He made to reach down, position his erection the way they had always 'done it', where he could thrust against her clitoris until she broke beneath him, but Ingrid's hand stopped him.

Anticipation rising, Vlad pulled away from her mouth to stare at Ingrid, questioning _what_ this was. She rocked up into him, his tip brushing against her and they both groaned quietly.

"I want this."

"Are you sure?"

Vlad bit his lip, knowing this was the moment they could never take back. Everything before this could be chalked up to experimenting and puberty, but this... this would be two vampires giving the only innocence they had to each other, to their brother and sister respectively. Maybe Ingrid could see past that, but Vlad couldn't. Ingrid reached up to pull him back down, kissing him soft and slow, enough to relax him somewhat.

"I'm sure."

It was good Vlad had already come recently, because he thought the fact Ingrid was asking this, offering this, might have pushed him over the edge before they even tried. Biology class flashed in his mind, knowing they needed some sort of... contraceptive. Siblings or not, Vlad didn't want to be a father before he even transformed. Ingrid read the concern in his face, pushing up against him again.

"Taken care of. Now come on, before I get bored and do it myself!"

Heat raced through Vlad at the thought, picturing how that would look and fighting to stay focused. Reaching down to guide himself into place, he stilled, giving Ingrid another chance to say no even as his body screamed for him to take her. She didn't, looking up at him expectantly until he moved, sliding in a couple of inches and suddenly forgetting how to _breathe._

"Blood and garlic Ingrid, I don't think I'm gonna last long."

He gasped into her neck, pushing in further until their bodies were flush and Ingrid's legs hooked behind his, holding him in place as she shook and bit her lip, eyes closed and he panicked - had he hurt her?

"You ok?"

"Mmm. Just... intense. Need a minute."

His muscles trembled with the effort to stay still, the _heat_ mindblowing without the knowledge he was _inside Ingrid._ Her hands clutched at his shoulders, but after a minute or so, he could feel her relax a little, kissing him again and rocking their hips together.

Shaky, terrified he was about to embarass himself by coming on the first thrust, Vlad pulled back a little and pushed back in slowly, feeling Ingrid clench around him and choking on air at the exquisite sensation. Reeling with the fact this was happening, he thrust again, and this time a small sound escaped Ingrid's throat.

Spurred on by the sign she was enjoying this, at least a little, Vlad thrust again, still only moving in and out a little because he didn't think he could pull away from her that much, wanting to stay buried inside her as long as vampirically possible. Each time Ingrid made a small sound was a victory, because Vlad had no idea what he was doing but Ingrid's eyes fluttered closed, her mouth open and the beautiful little moans escaped.

"You're so hot Ingrid, you feel fucking amazing."

Her hips rose on the next motion, meeting his thrust and Vlad felt his head spin, the notion that this kept getting better stealing what little thought power he had left. Ingrid leant up, catching his mouth as their hips rocked together, slow and deep and _feeling._

"I need... Vlad I need more."

His hips stuttered a little when she all but moaned his name, but he tried to push deeper, thrust harder and _holy hell_ Ingrid responded. She rose to meet every thrust, clutching harder at his shoulders until skin tore beneath her nails and making the filthiest, hottest sounds.

From the second he got inside her Vlad knew he wouldn't last long, ducking down to bite her neck and reaching further to tweak her nipple, feeling Ingrid squeeze harder around him until he could barely move, barely think. They were pressed close, seeking as much contact as possible but he managed to snake his hand between them, stroking where they were joined and rubbing her clit.

Ingrid almost sobbed, teeth sinking into the base of his throat again as she clamped down around his cock, dragging Vlad to the height of oblivion as he came, certain he was making all sorts of embarrassing sounds as he spilled inside Ingrid. Heat washed over him again and again, unsure the rush would ever end but reality found him again slowly, piece by piece. Her teeth loosened eventually, but Vlad could feel she had broken skin on his neck, felt a dark but pleasant shiver run through him when her tongue ran over the marks.

He knew the taste on her mouth was blood, _his_ blood and Vlad couldn't care less. They kissed slowly, almost reaffirming something neither could word before Vlad pulled out. They both hissed at the loss, and Vlad crawled back in close instantly, kissing her again and not sure he could ever move away from her again.

"That was... holy hell Ingrid I don't have words."

"Mmm. Didn't mean to turn you into a snack."

That didn't stop her leaning down to lick over the mark again, making a satisfied sort of purr in her throat that gave Vlad chills. He couldn't seem to stop touching her, stroking fingers gently down her body and kissing her again, lazy and post coital and certain he never wanted to move again.

"What were you talking about earlier anyway? With your little breather friends?"

Searching through the haze of his mind, Vlad remembered the sex-related conversation he had had earlier.

"Walker was going on like having a bored girlfriend who gave him head to shut him up was an achievement. I set him straight, maybe did their girlfriends a favour. Mostly I was just thinking how I never want to go without seeing you come, it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Including the fact you are currently naked."

Ingrid smirked, pulling him into a kiss again and biting at his lip, just enough to jolt him. The sound of a baby crying reached the tower, forcing them apart with a sigh.

"I'll go. I better shower first, I'm bleeding from about four different places."

He smirked back, making sure Ingrid knew he wasn't complaining. It took a monumental effort to move away from Ingrid, naked and warm and exuding seduction effortlessly. He had to rush through the shower as Wolfie was still wailing, scrambling into clean clothes and realising the absolute state of his neck was on show. Pulling his hoodie up, the collar and hood covered most of it - the important one being the fresh one from only moments ago. When Ingrid came with him inside her.

Figuring it was the best he could get short of wearing a scarf, which would probably be more suspicious than anything, Vlad hurried down the stairs to find a grumbling baby brother demanding food. Most of his teeth were through now, so after Vlad gave him his usual bottle - the formula was designed for hungry babies, definitely the halfling to a T - he tried some soft, mushy food. Wolfie got half of his food on his face, but seemed much happier for the actual meal.

"Vad!"

"Try again, V-l-a-d."

"Vad!"

Well, he had tried. Hopefully the boy would improve with time. Wiping the excess mush off his face, Vlad hefted Wolfie out of his high chair and placed him in his makeshift playpen. It stopped him crawling off into the cavernous castle with secret tunnels and alchemy cupboards, but meant he could keep all his toys in one place and crawl around to his hearts content.

Ingrid found them there, Vlad watching Wolfie chew on the wing of a bat toy, then have a mostly gibberish conversation with Mr Cuddles, who was never far from Wolfie since Vlad had given him the monkey.

"Ingrid!"

"Typical, he still can't say my name but he's already mastered yours."

"He's learnt something early on - I'm the important one."

Vlad couldn't argue with that, body still acutely aware how close they had gotten. Guilt was thick on his tongue for a moment - Ingrid had trusted him in the ultimate way, and he was lying to her. Or omitting a very important truth at least.

"What's with you? You look like someone spiked your drink with garlic."

Shaking his head, Vlad pasted on a smile as he looked up at her.

"Just remembered you're leaving school soon. That's gonna blow. And not in the good way."

He added the last when she smirked, knowing a cheeky comment was never far from her mouth. Checking they were alone apart from Wolfie, Vlad stood up and pulled Ingrid close, kissing her until he couldn't taste guilt or lies, only her. She responded automatically, pushing away any thoughts of how people would judge what they did because it didn't matter what anyone but he and Ingrid thought, in the end.

Wolfie started giggling, looking up at them and Vlad wondered how much the boy understood, watching them kiss and touch each other in ways siblings weren't supposed to. He grew fast, and there was only so long they could get away with childish naivety, because they could hardly let the boy grow up thinking it was _normal_ to want your blood this way, but Vlad wasn't prepared to give it up, to give Ingrid up.

"Do you think he knows? Gets that this isn't normal?"

Ingrid looked at him, then down at Wolfie, then shrugged.

"We're vampires. He's half vampire, half werewolf. I don't think _normal_ is ever going to be in his vocabulary. When he's old enough, we'll explain it to him somehow. I don't think it'll matter overall, because he's not really going to have many options or know many people. He's as illegal as we are."

Something about how casually Ingrid talked about the future, in a way that said she had no intentions of stopping what they were doing, it struck something in Vlad's chest and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again to cover up whatever emotions could be building in his eyes. He knew Ingrid, knew that he had to dance to her tune on this and not make it about feelings. If he was careful, this could be a permanent thing and that was what he desperately wanted, so it had to be to Ingrid's rules.

Silver-blue eyes, dark with desire again, fixed on him when they separated, but they were watching Wolfie and couldn't exactly lose themselves here and now. Both breathing hard, they pulled away and kept their eyes averted, because right now all Vlad wanted was to never let her go, and Ingrid - and Renfield and their _mother_ \- would notice. He couldn't taste his dinner, and Ingrid looked at him oddly when he took Wolfie over to the reading area, heading upstairs while he chatted - one sidedly - to their little brother about argentalium.

When he was alone again, Vlad pulled out the books he knew had things about the chosen one in. With Ingrid's transformation upcoming, and both agreeing Magda would be dealt with soon after, he had to be sure. Because he didn't think Ingrid would believe him, and if she did, she would want to know how long he had known, and Vlad wasn't about to lie to her. He was still fairly sure that conversation wasn't going to go well, but it was one they had to have.

Magda was awake for the night before Vlad was done reading, and Wolfie huffed sadly at the sight of her, which saddened Vlad deeply. No child should have to feel that way towards their mother, and Vlad should know.

Tidying his books away, Vlad gave Wolfie his sedative-bottle, made sure he was down in his crib with Mr Cuddles tucked up tight, then headed upstairs.

"What was that about?"

"I don't want Wolfie feeling neglected, and I've been slacking on my studies. Combined the two. Then when mum got up, I gave him his bottle and came up."

He started undressing, seeing Ingrid's clothes scattered across the floor and itching to feel her warm and soft against him again. Down to boxers, he approached the bed slowly, knowing his whole body was marked by her now - he even had a few fading bruises on the back of his calves from all the times Ingrid shoved him into the bed, banging his legs on the frame.

She kissed him briefly, but then almost seemed to move away.

"What's wrong?"

"Kind of... sore."

Understanding dawned, and knowing Ingrid hated to admit any kind of weakness, Vlad just smiled and kissed her again. Exploring gently, he found her clad in only underwear like him, but fought not to get too distracted.

"It's fine, unless you're kicking me out of bed that is. Then I might mind a little."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, kissing him again and twisting them around until she was on top of him. His mind knew better but his body didn't care, cock rising at the feel of Ingrid's body pressed into his. Ingrid moved slowly, biting at his jaw, then his neck and collarbone, sliding down his body bit by bit. When she bit at his nipples and scratched **hard** down his sides, he had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out loudly, but it felt so good he couldn't help whimpering.

Bruising, sucking kisses traced down his torso, littering the pale gaps between where Ingrid had scratched at him before with fresh marks until she reached his waistband, flashing a smirk up at him before his boxers were down and her mouth on his cock. Vlad never quite understood why Ingrid seemed to like doing this so much, because he couldn't look half as appealing as she did when he was twisting and groaning guttural sounds as he came, but he wasn't about to complain - it felt amazing.

She knew how to push him to the edge hard and fast now, all slick tongue and barest hints of teeth leaving him a weak, whimpering mess before he cracked, coming down her throat with a muffled shout into the pillows. When she crawled up his body again, kissing him with the taste of his come on her tongue, he could feel her wet through her underwear.

Going carefully to check he wasn't hurting her, Vlad pinned her beneath him and nipped at her neck before breathing against her ear.

"Does it turn you on? Knowing your little brothers cock gets hard for you? Feeling him come because of you?"

Ingrid whined, needy and hot and sexy as hell, and Vlad couldn't believe what he was saying but it seemed to be true, rubbing thumbs over her nipples and feeling them peak beneath his touch. When his hand quested lower, Ingrid tensed up a little but he cooed soothingly, shushing her with a finger over her lips and brushing kisses up her neck slowly.

"I know you're hurting, I'll be gentle."

She relaxed enough that he took it as permission, slipping his hand beneath her briefs and swearing under his breath at how wet she was. He stuck to slow and measured touches to her clit, and when Ingrid realised he wasn't going for where she was still sore from earlier, she got more and more into it until she was coming on his hand, moaning softly against his lips as she fell to his touch.

Vlad expected them to both have to leave the bed for fresh underwear, but Ingrid merely smirked before slipping hers off beneath the covers, so Vlad took his off too and shivered with the fact they were all skin to skin, pressed close together as she turned and nestled against him, all post-climax relaxation and sleepy warmth in his arms.

Feeling so... complete? terrified him, because they were only teenagers and there was a list a mile long of things that could ruin this, reasons they shouldn't be this way, but Ingrid sighed softly when he kissed her shoulder, and everything but the fact he wanted to fall asleep like this for eternity escaped his mind, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

-YD-

 **Yes, I know! More porn. It has more story/smut ratio than before (I think), and now I've bridged the gaps to more exciting events, I have more story to put in!**

 **(so thanks for hanging in there guys!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The** ** _plan_** **is no smut this chapter, but no promises because you know, Vlad and Ingrid. They just write themselves really.**

-YD-

Their mornings were messy, frantic groping and muffled sounds, their nights long, rough and _hot._ Ingrid drove him wild in every single way, and Vlad was still waiting to wake up from the dream.

Her transformation wasn't far off, and it was starting to show - her eyes would flash red, and he could barely keep her off his neck at any given time. Then there was the flaming things, and the utterly bizarre experience of waking up to Ingrid hanging upside down from the bed canopy. Particularly when she was immune to gravity like any true vampire, until Vlad tentatively woke her and she fell on top of him, squealing in shock.

She broke things at random, glasses across the room shattering when Ingrid glared, and one of the door handles came clean off in her hand when Vlad had irritated her by breathing too loud (which was only acceptable during or right after sex). And she broke Vlad's skin more often than not when she bit him now. If he wasn't **really** into it, it would probably be an issue.

The last obvious sign was the pheromones. Vampires emitted them almost constantly, though the scent would disappear under filth and squalor if they didn't take care of themselves. So every male who got within ten feet of Ingrid (minus Renfield and Wolfie, thankfully) would stare rapturously as she passed. Vlad wasn't immune either, but he had _some_ resistance as a vampire himself - they weren't aimed at him, their purpose was to help attract prey. That didn't stop him finding himself drawn in by the scent of... it wasn't exactly that, but Vlad would describe it as sort of fruity, like blueberries, sweet and appealing if he were asked.

He was fairly secure in the... thing with Ingrid, so he wasn't really jealous watching guys more determined than ever to get near her, but it did grate on his nerves a little that touching her was a bad idea at school, especially during the periodic spikes of scent when Ingrid's easily-raised temper flared.

"Is it me, or is Ingrid hotter than ever?"

"Definitely mate. Can't believe she's leaving for Romania again soon, and I didn't even get a snog."

"Me either!"

"I could have if the Branagh idiots weren't in the way."

Vlad highly doubted any of them would get within more than three feet of Ingrid unless they were her chosen snacks post-transformation - they needed to talk about that, Ingrid would not enjoy the prospect of not hunting, but Vlad was still uncomfortable at the thought of hunting humans, and they couldn't afford to draw attention to Stokely after dodging the slayers guild before.

Trying not to get lost in memories of Ingrid's soft, welcoming mouth, Vlad chugged at his water bottle to alleviate his dry mouth, watching his friends drool as one over his sister. They had no idea Vlad was the one who had taken her virginity, who spent every night buried inside her like no brother should be. Feeling his cock start to harden, he fought away the memories again before anyone noticed and shifted his bag to his lap, just in case.

Jared had been quiet and awkward for days, until it became clear Vlad hadn't 'outed' him or treated him any different, which had slowly relaxed the Welsh boy.

"Are you not leaving when she does?"

"Nah. She's going to live with our grandparents, because she's come of age and needs 'refining'. Like, for marriage" this was the cover story they had agreed on, meaning the school would be less likely to interfere because of 'eccentric family values' "and I'm too young. They might decide to pull me out when I turn sixteen, or maybe earlier but I don't know for sure."

Jared cringed, likely at the prospect of being married so young but he could see the 'don't ask' in Vlad's face, which was lucky because he wouldn't know how to elaborate further. Jared seemed less affected by the pheremones, not completely resistant but he could continue conversations when Ingrid was around, even if his eyes drifted to her at times.

The idea someone found him more appealing than Ingrid was a strange one, especially when she was now pouring vampiric appeal constantly, both biologically and just because she was _Ingrid._

They exchanged confused looks at the others sandwiches - Vlad had spinach, but he had to say the colour of the bread was artificially added, a strange Romanian custom to explain its greenish hue, but Jared had... chocolate on his?

"What is that?"

"Nutella. Chocolate spread. How have you lived here for a year and not tried this?"

The time frame brought a slamming realisation to Vlad - it had been almost a year since his father had been killed. Swallowing back the sudden flood of emotions because he was _not_ about to cry on the playground, Vlad shrugged.

"My parents tried to keep our diet traditional even if we moved country. The only thing I really eat on a regular basis is pizza, but that's not at home because my mum would kill me. Why would you put chocolate on a sandwich?"

"Are you allergic to nuts?"

The question was odd, but Vlad shook his head. Jared pulled off part of his sandwich and offered it to Vlad, actually laughing at his perplexed expression.

"Just eat it you egg."

Vlad put the bread in his mouth, almost afraid to chew because the two should not go together, surely? When he did, the thick chocolate flavour with just enough hazelnut to stop it being _too_ sweet for the bread spread over his tongue, and he hadn't realised he was making happy sounds until he saw the faint flush of Jared's cheeks.

"I want what he's having!"

Jared took the distraction happily, especially when everyone was too busy laughing about the fact Vlad hadn't tried 'nutella' before to notice him eyeing Vlad intently.

Ingrid caught his eye, and Vlad suspected he was going to be late to his next class as he tossed the last of his spinach abomination, then told his friends he had to go talk to Ingrid.

"Put in a good word for me!"

Rolling his eyes at Wilkins, Vlad followed Ingrid into the building, the near-empty halls of lunchtime giving them the chance to slip into the art supply room unnoticed. The door was barely closed behind them before Ingrid was kissing him, moaning obscenely against his mouth and pulling back in confusion.

"What have you been eating?"

"Apparently, they make chocolate to put on sandwiches. It's called Nutella, that's what my friends were laughing at, that I hadn't tried it before. Its easy to forget we're foreigners I guess."

It was obvious almost instantly that this bizarre substance was on Vlad's to-do list - even if she didn't hate humans, Vlad wouldn't put it past Ingrid to accidentally set fire to something if she were left to go to any sort of store that didn't stock make up or a lot of black clothing. She kissed him again, plundering his mouth for the chocolate flavour there and sliding a hand under his school uniform to scratch at his back. She was just moving to bite at his collarbone when the door rattled behind Vlad, and it was clear they were about to be interrupted.

Offering Ingrid a wink as she scowled at the door, he meandered over to where some of his classes artwork was currently being stored - it was worked on over multiple classes - and Ingrid hid behind the door, slipping out when the art teacher came in and offering Vlad heated looks over the mans shoulder before she left.

"Count, right?"

"Yes sir, I was just looking for my work. I wanted to fix something on it, or else it will bug me all evening."

"Right. Well, it's in my classroom, not here. Why was the door stuck?"

Vlad shrugged, as though he had no idea rather than knowing it was because Ingrid had him pinned against it at the time. He followed Mr Perkins to the other art room, pretending to intently fix part of his work whilst willing away the erection Ingrid had left him with.

"Thanks sir, I better head to my next class."

"Off with you then Count."

He left quickly, grumbling to himself about he and Ingrid being stopped, and it would probably be suspect to his friends if Vlad missed next class to pick up where they left off, when they saw him leave with Ingrid at lunch. It didn't help at all to hear the crude comments about them wishing they could 'talk' with Ingrid, because he was trying not to think of what he could've been doing.

The 'nutella' proved easy to source from the newsagents Vlad frequented for snack food nearest the castle, and horrendously sticky to wash off when Ingrid was done smearing it over his skin and dragging her tongue to lick it off. He wasn't sure she really needed an added reason to attach her mouth to his neck, but then there was chocolate melting down his cock and Vlad half-contemplated kissing Jared for introducing him to this magical substance as Ingrid sucked him harder.

Even after he had showered, Vlad could still smell chocolate and found himself sure he wouldn't ever stop being aroused by the scent and the memories it engineered. Ingrid pressed her face back in the base of his neck when he got back, inhaling deeply and nipping at the already bruised skin. It wasn't a hardship, but it did confuse him slightly - as far as he knew, he shouldn't smell **appetizing** to her but Ingrid couldn't get enough of that spot.

It must be instinct more than scent, her body automatically attracted to that spot and he was the most available target for it. Either way, it didn't matter hugely to Vlad, because he loved it when she bit him, and he found the pale arch of her throat appealing too. Though that could just be because she was Ingrid, and her entire self was art brought to unlife, her body a higher calibre than marble statues designed to immortalise beauty.

"Does this address seem familiar to you? I can't place it but I'm sure I know it."

She held out the phone her babysitters agency had given her - Ingrid hated it but only needed to receive the messages telling her where to go - and Vlad recognised it immediately.

"Yep. Thats the Branaghs house. Do you want me to come with you? Since you can handle the Branagh boys just by being there, the amount of pheromones pouring off you is immense. And Chloe isn't exactly a troublemaker."

Ingrid looked confused, sniffing at her arm for a minute as though they could detect their own attraction scent.

"I didn't realise I was already doing that."

"Yeah, a few days now. Haven't you noticed your rabid fan club are a little more obsessive than usual? It's literally all I hear about from my friends, that you've suddenly gotten even hotter."

Vlad leaned in, inhaling at her skin and shuddering as the desire washed over him, humming as he savoured Ingrid's automatic responsiveness to his mouth touching her throat.

"People are always worshipping the ground I glide on, am I supposed to" Ingrid gasped lightly as Vlad teethed at his favourite spot on her neck "notice them worshipping me more?"

"We're getting off topic" Vlad didn't move away, pressing close against Ingrid again and mouthing down her neck even as he said it "do you want me to come with you?"

His hands were under her shirt, hers in his hair and his mouth meeting hers before she remembered they were supposed to be leaving the castle.

"Right now I want you to fuck me, but we don't have time."

Her blunt language only heated him further, lust coursing through his body as they pulled apart panting. Ingrid's scent was even more potent when she was aroused, though he didn't know if that was because she literally got hotter, or because it had the secondary affect of attracting mates. He wouldn't know until after she transformed, he supposed, but he didn't mind waiting.

"Lucifer have mercy, you smell fucking amazing Ingrid."

He drew in another breath saturated with her, then climbed off the bed before they both gave in and ended up late to the Branaghs. Ingrid fixed her hair and makeup, covering the faint marks on her neck while Vlad slathered on the thick coat of concealer needed to mask his own ravaged skin, the cold, ticklish feeling just enough to take the edge off his desperate want to press Ingrid back into the bed.

He fed Wolfie while Ingrid was finishing getting ready - bats only knew what that meant - and then they were off to the Branagh home, surreal in itself after it had been so long. He spoke to the Branagh twins scarcely, and only about rugby, and Chloe still avoided them like the plague. Robin still glared at him from time to time, but mostly kept to himself now Vlad had talked most of the boys out of picking on him - it was pathetic if nothing else, Robin never fought back and just took it silently.

Mr and Mrs Branagh looked perplexed to find Vlad and Ingrid on their doorstep, and Ingrid smirked quietly when the adults went on about 'requesting the best' at the agency.

"Yeah, Ingrid's popular there. I didn't like the idea of her walking into strangers houses alone all the time, and now it's just habit to go with her."

The twins were away at some sports programme thing to do with when they finished school that year, and the Branagh adults were off to a wedding or rehearsal, Vlad stopped listening and waited for them to be left alone again.

Robin loitered silently, glowering in a corner until they were done eating. Ingrid hypnotised him anyway, where the younger Branagh didn't see, and Chloe had an earlier bedtime so she went up soon after. The door between the stairs and the living room closed, curtains drawn and TV on for sound cover, Ingrid lay on the sofa and pulled Vlad on top of her, kissing him hard and deep until they were gasping. This was doubly risky really, because one of the houses occupants wasn't hypnotized.

That didn't stop them getting hot and heavy, kissing and groping and grinding until Vlad was in danger of soiling his pants, and Ingrid's pheromones were thick on the air as they heard a car door slam outside. Normally they didn't cut it so close, but he had felt the added thrill Ingrid had about fooling around in the Branagh home.

Hoping the darkness covered their cheeks, flushed with arousal, and Vlad's achingly hard cock, Ingrid got her money and they left before Mr Branagh could talk them in to a lift home, because they were both close to cracking and knew they wouldn't be able to hide the not-so-family-friendly looks.

Ingrid sent him ahead for a change, whispering in his ear outside the castle he had better have cleaned the concealer from his neck by the time she was done feeding Wolfie. Stripping down to his boxers, Vlad wiped off the make-up on his neck, picking out the finger-shaped bruises amongst the bite marks, so plentiful they overlapped in multiple places now. Smirking to himself as he got back to their bedroom, he dipped a finger in the chocolate jar and wiped a stripe of it over his neck.

It proved an excellent idea, because Ingrid didn't even get to undressing before she latched onto his throat, sucking like she was transformed and it was blood, not chocolate until Vlad was already a writhing mess. Dizzy with the sweet scent on the air, Vlad tugged at her shirt in a decidedly unsubtle hint until Ingrid growled, biting him before she pulled back.

They had fucked before, but after getting stopped at lunch, barely taking the edge off when they got home that day and spending most of the next few hours on increasingly intense foreplay - after they were already ready to go again before they left - they were edging feral as Ingrid's clothes came away piece by piece.

"You have **got** to stop wearing so many layers, its just cruel."

He knew Ingrid's tights were part of her ensemble, and colour coded to the rest of each outfit, and they suited her slim legs beautifully, but when it came to stripping her they were his mortal enemy. Eventually pulling them off, Ingrid's underwear went the same way and she growled again, kissing him roughly and shoving his boxers off.

He all but sobbed into her neck as he finally slid inside her, Ingrid's body hot and wet and welcoming him as she keened, already clawing at his back and whining for him to move the second his hips came flush to hers. Ingrid grew frustrated with his pace quickly, pushing her hips in sync and urging him harder, faster until she just shoved him off her completely.

He barely registered the sudden loss before she was pinning him on his back, and he got the message quick enough to hold his cock in place, eyes rolling back in his head as Ingrid sank down his erection. _Holy **fuuuck,**_ Ingrid felt even tighter, hotter around him like this. Her nails scraped over his chest, and Vlad realised he might be inside her, but he was the one getting thoroughly fucked right now as Ingrid lifted and dropped her hips **hard.**

The sounds she made were criminal as she bit her lip, slamming down against his hips and the bed creaked ominously as she went faster still, one hand braced on his chest and the other pressing against his throat. He tried to thrust with her, but Ingrid was on some kind of hell-bent mission to turn him into nothing but nerves and need.

"Gonna come."

He had never been so happy to hear Ingrid whimper that, because Vlad was barely hanging on as it was but determined to hold out until Ingrid came first, particularly as she was putting the real effort in and Vlad was just there for the ride. He caught her eyes flashing black, then she was clenching so hard around him Vlad thought he might suffocate because he _couldn't breathe,_ and biting down on his neck as she quaked and came, pushing Vlad to heights of pleasure somewhere in the orbit of space.

It was several moments before either of them could even resemble breathing normally, let alone move. Sweaty, sticky, bleeding and bruised, Vlad could only lay limp on the bed as Ingrid let him soften inside her before she moved off him, still a little shaky as she lay next to him.

He rolled to his side to breathe in her scent again, sex and sweetness and **Ingrid,** slaking a need deep inside him as he buried his face in her neck until she pushed him away, but only to check his bleeding.

"Is it bad?"

"Looks painful."

"Felt fucking amazing."

"Boys. One track mind."

"You're Ingrid Dracula and dripping pheromones, what do you expect?"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, swiping an antiseptic wipe over his neck to clean it and ignoring his faint hiss of pain - he knew it was the right thing to do but it stung. When she tossed it aside, they lazily crawled beneath the covers and Ingrid drifted off in his arms like every other night. Vlad was exhausted, but sleep didn't find him easily.

The rough fuck was still felt by them both in the morning, foregoing their usual morning fumble for the most part, though after they had both cleaned their teeth and pulled on clothes Vlad indulged in kissing her for a few minutes before he dragged himself out on his paper round.

When he investigated the damage to his neck whilst covering the bruises, the one from Ingrid coming the previous night was especially proud, overlapping three or four other ones and he could pick out each detail of her teeth in it, careful not to irritate the spots his skin had broken.

In all honesty, he didn't want to cover them at all, but he wanted to explain where they came from even less. He had gotten pretty good at covering them, delicate work when they were fresh and fiddly work when they were everywhere and he had to 'blend' it to ensure it matched the surrounding skin.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hate having to cover up. I like admiring your handiwork too much."

Ingrid smirked, eyes alight with the possessive nature he loved feeling her bruise into his skin as she watched him cover his neck. Wolfie beamed at the sight of them coming downstairs, able to pull himself into a sitting position already and so he was often sat up waiting for them.

"Vad! Ingrid!"

He still refused to add the 'l' sound to Vlad, but he occasionally babbled sounds that were almost other words now, so maybe he was on his way to learning to talk properly as he only had their names at the moment. He giggled whenever he saw them kiss or stand too close together, and Vlad reckoned they should perhaps cut back on that in front of him, lest their little brothers next word be 'kiss' and he could out them. Though at this rate it would only be to Renfield, and he could be hypnotised easily.

Vlad watched Ingrid pay closer attention today, looking for the effect she was having on the breather boys. He mentioned in passing to Jared that he had gone out and bought some Nutella, but didn't mention it had never gotten near the kitchen, being used as a sexual aid and little else.

Ingrid seemed to take Vlad's heat-of-the-moment plea to heart, ditching the tights a couple of days later and he wasn't sure it was any less cruel, seeing the pale skin taunt him and knowing everyone else could see where Vlad would happily move in permanently - between her slender thighs. Though nobody had seen Ingrid the way he had, naked and hot and needy, arching and moaning as she came. Nobody else had claimed her with bruises across her neck, or knew the spot at the base of her ribcage that won the most beautiful sounds from her.

Knowing he needed to distract himself - difficult when his friends intentionally hung out wherever they could keep an eye on Ingrid, so the milk-white skin and long legs were never far from view - before he was blatantly popping a boner, Vlad turned around and rubbed his eyes in confusion before poking Jared and Walker - they were closest.

"Am I seeing things?"

"Fuck me, is that Branagh playing football? Paul didn't mention we should be looking out for that."

"That's just wrong. Nobody should be able to play that well in those boots. Who knows, maybe he'll get on the team and normality will slowly get him. Unlike you Vladdo, if anything goth is slowly creeping up on you. Mind you, with Ingrid for a sister I guess it runs in the family."

Jared had a point - Vlad always wore black jeans after rugby, and he had gone to the valentines disco in darker clothes than he had even owned (minus his vampire clothes) a year previously.

"Better than the sweatervests and orange shorts surely? Why was I ever allowed out?"

Now he didn't have his father trying to enforce vampirism on his every waking moment, and Vlad got to do actual, normal things like play rugby and ride a bike, he didn't feel the need to rebel against it constantly. He _was_ going to turn into a vampire, and apparently a special one. Plus, he knew Ingrid approved of his new wardrobe. So it wasn't so bad anymore.

"Yeah. Man, you used to be such a dweeb. Glad you saw reason."

Shoving at Jared's arm and taking the proferred bag of grapes, they turned away from watching Robin Branagh play football and he realised Ingrid wasn't there anymore.

Checking the time, Vlad mumbled something about needing the loo before class and left his friends. Ingrid wasn't in the hallways, so he headed to 'their' classroom, checking nobody else was around before he reached for the doorknob. A sound reached his ears, one he would know anywhere - Ingrid's heady moans were music to his ears. Except he wasn't in there with her, so who was?

Unsure he really wanted to find out, Vlad steeled his nerve and pushed open the door. He recognised the breather touching Ingrid immediately - Will, from the valentines disco and only the fact he was literally _inside_ Ingrid stopped Vlad from killing the breather where he stood. Jealousy and anger spiked hot and hard, and several glass jars smashed, the window cracked and _something_ caught fire, but Vlad didn't stay long enough to find out what, or if he had been seen by either of them as he bolted.

He did slam the door closed as he ran, so they would know they had been seen. Clutching a sink as his legs wobbled and his stomach twisted, Vlad didn't know what to do. Months, **months** of this secret thing between them now and he was now getting a stark reminder that Ingrid didn't care about him. He felt _used,_ and _stupid_ for ever kidding himself.

The ceramic cracked beneath his finger tips, every memory he had with Ingrid growing dark and tainted. When he looked in the mirror, arms shaking as he fought for control, Vlad recoiled from his reflection as he saw the black eyes. Closing them and shaking his head, they faded when he looked again, a faint red flash making itself known and Vlad was now very scared, and aware he was now **very** alone in this - he couldn't go to Ingrid.

His hands were bleeding, shards of white cutting his palms open. Trying not to bleed on the taps, Vlad rinsed the blood and sink bits off, clenching tissue in his fists to try and staunch the blood flow. Wiping off the angry tears he was denying had fallen, the bell for end of lunch had gone long ago but he didn't want to stay in this room forever. His hands had stopped bleeding, but he still felt bad enough that the school nurse let him lie down in her office for the duration of that class.

He had to refuse her offer to 'call home' for him, because Renfield coming to get him in the hearse would help absolutely nothing. She kicked him out five minutes before end of school bell - to give him a head start over the other students, likely imagining him being contagious and some mystery illness sweeping through the school.

He walked towards the rugby pitch slowly, but found himself pinned to an alcove wall, knowing before he looked it was Ingrid. He felt his body try to shrink inwards on itself, possibly the first time ever he wanted to _get away_ from her. Ingrid didn't explain herself, just surveying him coolly and he was sure she knew he was the one who had caught them.

"I have rugby. Either say something or go."

Surprise flashed over her face, gone before it could show properly but Vlad knew her face by now, had kissed and come into that mouth more times than he could count. The scent of pheremones on the air would normally had turned him on, but now it almost made him feel sick. Especially when he realised he could smell breather male on her too, forcing the image of them together back to the forefront of his mind.

"We can't have this conversation here."

"We don't have to have any conversation. I saw you. This was fun while it lasted, bla bla bla. Get off me."

He shrugged her off anyway, quickening his step until he was safely in the boys changing room - even angry Ingrid wanting answers would not follow him there. He changed before the others got there, hating the fact his body was covered in marks from Ingrid as recently as the night before, several still fresh and raw, angry scratches down his chest.

Rugby was no distraction, but it was an outlet and his anger saw more than one of the bigger boys on the team hitting the ground hard under Vlad's ire.

"Good work today Count, but save the real bloodlust for the opposing teams!"

Nodding at the coach, Vlad sat down on the bench in the changing room, pretending to struggle with a stubborn knot in his shoelace until the other boys were leaving.

"Vlad? Are you alright?"

Jared was looking at him strangely, and Vlad realised by the blotchy wet dots on his hands that he was _crying_ again. Fingers shaking, he gave up and kicked off his rugby trainers, peeling off the rugby socks and turning towards the showers before he changed his mind. He was angry and upset and Jared was there, not resisting when Vlad kissed him. It still felt a little off, but Vlad just wanted to feel... wanted again.

"I thought you weren't..."

"I'm not. I don't know. You can leave if you want."

He could **hear** Jared's heart pound, finding himself backed up to the tiled divider of a shower cubicle. Less surprised this time around, he could taste the inexperience on Jared's mouth but it was a heady feeling knowing someone wanted him, and not just that, wanted him over Ingrid. A hand reached for the hem of his rugby top, and Vlad panicked.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No. Its just... you might freak if you see me topless."

There was a moment of silence, and then Jared stripped off his own shirt first before reaching for Vlad's, and his shock was palpable as he saw Vlad's bitten, bruised and scratched up torso.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I liked it?"

He wavered for a minute, then pressed back against Vlad. Some of this was familiar, leaning up to a taller, stronger partner but Jared was firm, lean and muscular unlike Ingrid, who was soft and slim and curved. As he kissed him again, Vlad felt something dig into his stomach, then flushed as he realised it was a sure sign Jared wanted him.

"I haven't... with a guy before."

"I figured. Don't worry, I'm not gonna violate you in a school changing room."

Something between fear and a lazy shiver of warmth rolled through Vlad, and he felt his cock twitch a little, catching up to Jared slowly as he let the older boy grip at him, squeezing at his back and sides.

"I still need to shower."

The other boy backed up, and he seemed as surprised as Vlad felt when he grabbed his wrist, pulling him back in close. Shorts hit the floor next, both clearly nervous as they were left in boxers while Vlad fumbled for the dial to turn on the shower behind him. He should stop this, he was taking advantage of the knowledge this boy liked him to get back at Ingrid. He was using him. But Vlad just wanted an outlet, a moment where he wasn't some idiot who had let himself get attached to someone he never should have.

Letting that thought lead, he pushed at Jared's waistband, telling himself it couldn't be much different to touching himself as he wrapped a hand around the erection touching him. It was weird, and felt thick and hot against his hand but Jared groaned, thrusting against his hand and Vlad found a thrill in the knowledge that was because of him.

Still aware he was sweaty and dirty, Vlad backed into the shower, surrounded by heat as the water steamed up and Jared gripped him, nudging boxers off and he felt a jolt of shyness, but then a hot, rough hand was gripping him and Vlad stopped caring. He was confused when Jared cupped his ass, lifting him and Vlad clung on for stability.

"Wrap your legs around me, it'll be easier."

Knowing he could always overpower the other if he **had** to, Vlad did as he was asked and found himself pinned to the tiles. It wasn't like being with Ingrid, but Jared was hot against him and the water added to that, leaving Vlad a little light headed as Jared _thrust_ against him, grinding their erections against each other and Vlad trembled - that felt surprisingly good. Very very good.

Being held up one handed made him feel small, but then he was thrusting and wrapping a hand around them both and it stopped mattering, letting the heat and slide and submission take him away from all his problems, clutching at anything for purchase until hot liquid splashed over his cock and stomach, feeling his own climax spill out of him seconds later. Wriggling to get down soon after because the tiled wall was hurting his back, and without the distraction it was uncomfortable.

"Bloody _hell_ Vlad. Doesn't that hurt?"

He realised the hazel eyes were locked on his neck, and that the mud and makeup hiding the bruises would have washed or melted off by now.

"Yeah, but I like it that way. I actually need to wash before the water gets cold."

He tried not to let any negative feelings leak into his tone, fumbling for his shower gel and scrubbing at his skin quickly. Jared followed suit, probably noticing the ravaging marks along his back too - they were far worse than his front, where Ingrid clawed at him through her climax or tore him up just for fun.

"Are we... I don't know. What was that about?"

Shrugging into his clothes before someone came to clean the bathroom and found them both naked with Vlad's torso on display, he wasn't sure what to say. Because he couldn't tell the truth.

"I don't know. I need to... think? It was... I liked it. I just don't know if that was a gay thing or a someones touching me and I'm thirteen thing. Sorry."

"I get it. Still friends?"

A little overwhelmed at his friends acceptance, Vlad nodded and tossed his sodden boxers in the waste bin, because nothing that had been on that shower floor should ever be worn again. Jared laughed when Vlad explained, then checked his watch.

"My dad must be doing his nut, I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

Vlad nodded absently, shouldering his backpack and heading for the gate to start walking home. His hair was damp, cold water trickling down the back of his neck. It had been long enough most people were already home, his leisurely stroll to the castle making dread grow with each step. Ingrid was with Wolfie when he got back, but he couldn't look at her without the bad feelings rising again and he went straight for the stairs to the tower, separating his laundry then sitting on -his bed- to stare blankly out of the window.

"What you saw"

Vlad didn't want to hear it, a semblance of betrayal curling like an iron fist around his insides.

"What I saw was you with a breather, the same one you almost kissed at the Valentines thing. What was I, a test run for him? I could buy you biting him, or even kissing him so he would let you. But don't even try to say you fucked him for any reason other than because you wanted to."

A couple of things rattled and Vlad fought to master his anger before he broke something, or accidentally woke his mother or something equally bad.

"You're right. I did. I become a vampire in under three weeks, I was curious. Why are you acting like I... like we're a couple?"

Incredulous, Vlad tugged his shirt off and spread his arms out, displaying the marks on his skin.

"Seriously? You're possessive and mark me constantly, but when I want to know why you were having sex with him at school, _I'm_ the one acting like we were... something. It's not even that... You could have told me beforehand and I would have dealt. Seeing you, then you cornering me while I could still smell him all over you..."

He shuddered, looking at his cut up hands to remind him not to lose his temper again and swallowing nausea. Ingrid didn't seem to understand what he was saying, and he was actually thankful she wasn't invading his space for once, because he didn't want to feel sick at her touch again like he had earlier.

Yanking his thick hoodie back over his head and stepping into warm slippers, he went past her and stayed downstairs with Wolfie, bathing and feeding and playing with the little boy because Ingrid couldn't make him talk about _them_ with other people around.

"Sad Vad."

Wolfie's little face scrunched up as he prodded Vlad's cheek, continuing to do it until Vlad forced a smile, which his brother returned. They were sat in the utility room, where the washing machine and blood-bottle washer were kept, Wolfie's playpen reassembled in here now he was sitting up, in case he got to standing up and reached for dangerous things in the kitchen. Plus his mother never, ever entered this room, so it was safe from flaming for the baby's toys.

Wolfie dozed off against Vlad's chest, Mr Cuddles clutched in one chubby fist and the other wedged in his mouth, still occasionally gnawing at his own hand though his teeth were nearly done coming through. Vlad knew he wouldn't sleep, because he was too used to sleeping next to Ingrid and that wasn't an option now. He dozed fitfully out of boredom mostly, but he woke to Ingrid stood looking at him oddly. When he looked down, he saw that there was a stream of moonlight on his chest, and in place of their little brother, there was a puppy.

She didn't look to have slept any better than him, but Vlad put that down to the lack of sex tiring her out that they had both gotten used to. He obviously wasn't good enough for her, nor did he deserve basic honesty apparently, so his guilt over the matter was limited. Once the sleep-deprived haze lifted somewhat, Vlad wasn't that surprised by the idea Wolfie had turned into something under the moonlight.

Standing carefully, he placed dog-Wolfie in his crib, placing Mr Cuddles next to the puppy regardless and stretching the kinks out of his stiff back. They didn't exchange a single word, and Ingrid didn't follow him when he went to brush his teeth - she had come down presumably to tell him his alarm had gone off when he checked the time.

Normally leaving the option open for them to fool around meant not covering his neck until after he got back from his round, but that didn't matter now and he really, _really_ didn't want reminding of her right now.

Stumbling out into the early dawn, sun not yet more than beginning to tint the clouds before it rose properly, Vlad sighed to himself as he pulled out his bicycle and saddled up. He really wasn't sure where they would go from here. Nothing could change what they had done, and nobody was ever going to change the fact he had lost his virginity to his sister, that he had taken hers too. Feeling the rubber of his handlebars rub at his sore palms, Vlad wiped a stray tear away and got on with his job. Normality was all he had now.

-YD-

 **I lied, there was smut. But then some of this was originally planned for the next chapter, so sue me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel bad for making them fight, but I think that's because I love Vlad/Ingrid stuff an unhealthy and obsessive amount. Alas, we must continue!**

-YD-

Sleeping alone felt weird. Sleeping in pyjamas felt wrong. The mattress felt alien beneath him, and the lack of Ingrid in his arms made him feel cold and empty inside. All in all, Vlad felt utterly awful when he climbed into his own bed - for the first time in weeks - after putting Wolfie down for the night. Ingrid was perfectly happy to ignore him, but Vlad wasn't surprised - she had someone else now, he was nothing anymore. Biting down hard on the inside of his cheek to stop any choked, sad sounds from escaping his mouth, he felt tears slide down his face.

Why was he so hurt over this? They were teenagers, and related, and he had no _sane_ reason to be feeling broken up about Ingrid getting bored and finding someone her own age who wasn't her little brother. If he were a real vampire, he mused, he wouldn't care because he wouldn't have gotten attached. Hell, if he were a real vampire he would go back over to her bed and have her anyway, because Ingrid wouldn't stop him, she would use him again because she could.

That wasn't what hurt him though. What was currently curling like barbed wire around his lungs was that he had deluded himself into thinking _Ingrid cared._ And she didn't. That was why he hadn't bothered telling her about Jared, because she wouldn't care. If anything, she would probably be happy Vlad had someone to ease the pain, because she was a far greater loss to him than he was to her - she was Ingrid, that much was common sense.

He got next to no sleep, _again_ , and barely held back from trying to flame his alarm clock when it went off. He took his clothes to the bathroom, cleaned up and changed in there then all but ran down from the tower, hoping the cold morning air would do something for his exhausted state. It didn't, but he made it through the round and only stumbled a little as he clambered off his bike, dying to crawl back into bed and cling to Ingrid like the pathetic, lonely wimpire he was.

She was already up and dressed, eyes lingering briefly on his neck and reminding Vlad he still had a cover up to do. It had been worth it before, to keep _them_ secret, but now he hated it because they would heal beneath the concealer, then be gone forever. He noted she was giving Wolfie his bottle, but knew she abhorred giving him his soft food because he was still messy when he ate - that was Vlad's job.

Dragging his uniform on over his battered skin, he stifled a yawn in his hand and chewed on toast that tasted like sawdust before convincing mushy vegetables into his baby brothers mouth. Ingrid slammed the castle door behind her, though garlic knew how with no external handles, warning Vlad he was going to be late if he didn't get going after her.

Even so, he decided the potential detention was worth being late enough to not see Ingrid right in front of him. The teacher writing down late students eyed Vlad suspiciously, but he mumbled he had to take care of his little brother, eyes downcast and it obviously made the teacher too uncomfortable to question Vlad's potentially bad home life. Waved off with a "don't let it happen again" and a late pass, Vlad dropped into his empty table for Maths and stared at his textbooks like they could solve all his problems.

"How come you were late? You're never late even though you live all the way up that hill."

"My little brother didn't want to eat his breakfast peacefully, babies don't do as they are told."

His friend shrugged, called Vlad a dork and went back to the boys' favourite hobby - Ingrid watching. Before, it had given him a thrill, knowing they would never know Ingrid the way he did but now, jealousy was the knife twisting in his gut. Whether Will Clarke had bragged about it or someone else had seen them, there was the occasional mention of his name amongst jealous complaints, turning Vlad's stomach and pushing him to look for somewhere alone.

Hiding out near the sports pitch, he saw Robin again - playing football with some year seven students and it still perplexed him, because the boy _hated_ sports of any variety. Or he had... A lot had changed in the last year, so maybe Vlad didn't really know Robin Branagh at all anymore. Shaking his head to clear it, he caught a flash of blond curls and instantly felt his insides flare. An outright attack would be too obvious, but he could still do something...

Heading over to Will, he wondered what Ingrid would think of him putting that hypnosis book to _this_ use.

The 'command' didn't kick in until lunch, and Vlad wished he hadn't waited for maximum impact when he saw the bruise on Will's neck. Still, he got plenty of enjoyment watching Will dopily stumble towards the Branagh twins, declaring his utmost desire to give them both "big, manly hugs" while half the playground dissolved into laughter.

"Geroff!"

"Paul, get 'im off me!"

Ingrid looked utterly confused for a few seconds - Vlad saw, nobody else was paying her mind for a second or two while the Branagh twins wrestled the blond boy - before understanding dawned and her eyes sought Vlad instantly. In spite of his insides twisting uncomfortably, Vlad kept his face clear, his gaze cool as he looked back, then turned away as if disinterested while drinking from his water bottle.

Jared hadn't so much as hinted at what had happened, and Vlad was reminded he was lucky to have an exceptionally understanding friend in the boy. A round of cheers went around his friends, and Vlad wished he weren't so attuned to her presence that he didn't even have to **look** to know why. He didn't turn around, because there was no way they could have any of the conversations they were avoiding in front of anyone.

Of course, when one was dealing with Ingrid Dracula, logic and reason went out of the window. He didn't get a chance to fend her off when she grabbed the back of his blazer and yanked, dragging him stumbling away from his friends. He just about managed to grab his backpack as she did so, trying to slow her down and pull away but Ingrid was on a mission.

"Get off me!"

"Have me instead Ingrid!" was called after them, but Ingrid either didn't hear or didn't care - he leant towards the latter as she shoved him against a wall around the corner, hissing in warning when some nosy eleven year old stuck their head around to investigate.

" _What_ _is your problem?_ "

Ingrid all but growled the words, glaring hotly and Vlad wasn't sure if he was scared or aroused by it. Settling on scared because he thought it the more rational, he shrugged.

"You stink like breather, that's my problem."

She didn't deny it, not that he really expected her to, but the blaze in her eyes died just a little, like she had forgotten Vlad would be able to tell _without_ the mark on Will's neck. That was what really got him, he knew, because he had been proud of the possessive marks hidden on his skin from her, but now he had yet another reminder he was replaceable to her.

"So you hypnotize my boyfriend because you don't like breathers now?"

 _Boyfriend._ The word was like liquid poison burning through his blood vessels, but he refused to let her see what effect it had. Some part of him aware they were in the open, at school, he kept his voice low and hurried to limit the risk of being overheard.

"Breathers, I have no problem with. You think your _boyfriend_ " Vlad spat the word, because it sat wrong on his tongue to even think it "would still hang around if he knew you got off on making your little brother hard? If he knew I know your body better than he _ever_ will?"

Ingrid was going to say something cutting, but Vlad couldn't hear it and switched them, pushing her into the wall and she didn't stop him. Her legs were still bare, a fresh wave of anger rising as he wondered if Ingrid had ditched them for Will, not him. He had never wanted this **less** , but it seemed Ingrid wasn't having that problem when his hand slid over her thigh, the expected low whine escaping her before she could quiet it.

"Don't ever forget, I know what makes you come. Pretend all you like, that will never go away."

He moved before they really did get spotted, knowing Ingrid could do **_nothing_** with so many around, though he was almost certain there would be fireworks of some variety when school was over. As it was, in spite of the clear sky there was a roll of thunder - he had made some kind of impact on Ingrid. Though if he knew her - and he did - angry Ingrid generally led to angry sex. So when she slipped neatly between the Branagh twins and Will, he wasn't surprised to see her subtly snap her fingers, breaking his hypnosis.

"Why did she ruin the fight?"

"One of them is holding her bag? Ingrid probably didn't want blood on it, I swear I heard her say blood splattered clothes are so sixteenth century once."

Vlad didn't answer, but he wasn't surprised at the thought of Ingrid saying such a thing.

"Nah, its cus she's with that Clarke kid. Look, they are going in together. And he's not standing the requisite three steps behind like Branagh one and two have to."

"Oi Vladdo, are they dating?"

Vlad could only shrug, even with Ingrid's voice forming the word **boyfriend** **boyfriend boyfriend** over and over again in his mind.

"How should I know? Ingrid doesn't talk about boys, I half expected her to grow up a serial killer rather than someone's future wife."

There were titters and snickers at Vlads words - they didn't take him seriously, obviously. Why would they? They didn't know Vlad and Ingrid were Draculas, not Counts. Didn't know Ingrid was leaving school to become one of the undead, fangs and allergies to sunlight and all. So the idea Ingrid would incur a body count to her name was a foreign idea to them, not a constant, gnawing concern as it was for Vlad.

"Vlad?"

Looking up from his unappealing food, he found Jared looking hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... Ok thats a lie, my mum has been nagging ever since she saw you and said you were too skinny, want to come to my house for tea sometime? It's ok if not, but at least I can"

"No. I mean. No, stop talking, I'd like that."

Watching Ingrid go off with Will had only served to make Vlad want some infinitesimal spark of revenge. And proof he wasn't just something easily replaced, because Jared liked him in spite of how weird Vlad's reputation had portrayed him as, and even when Vlad was clearly a couple of candles short of the chandelier right now.

"Cool. I'll pass it on to her, let you know tomorrow whens good yeah?"

Nodding absently, Vlad registered the bell for end of lunch going and felt sick at the prospect of going into the building Ingrid could still be touching Will in. Still, he couldn't say that to anyone, so he tossed his lunch in the bin and forced himself to class, to keep acting normal. It was all he could do.

Part of him feared Ingrid waiting after rugby for him, but he got a moments grace in the time between showering off mud and dragging his tired muscles towards the castle. He couldn't loiter - the marks on his neck weren't covered, so he had to climb the stairs to the tower almost as soon as he got in, dreading each and every step. To his surprise, and a touch of relief, Ingrid wasn't waiting with a large weapon or an attempt to pitch him out of the tower window, so he was able to cover his neck and dump his muddy rugby kit in the laundry in peace.

It started to confuse him when Ingrid wasn't downstairs either, sat watching Wolfie crawl around his playpen area with determined little scowls when he realised he couldn't go further, then turning himself around to pitter patter his way over to the other side.

Renfield appeared perplexed too, putting food in Ingrid's usual seat at the table - completely empty. Shrugging to himself, Vlad ate mechanically, fed and bathed Wolfie, settled him in his cot again and went right back to staring at the ceiling in the tower, unsure whether he wanted Ingrid in the room or not at that moment.

It darkened outside, the sky shifting slowly from blue with greyish clouds to clearer, purple and blue and stars starting to appear. He heard his mother get up, realizing how early he had actually gone to bed before he heard the front door slam open, then slam closed again and strained his hearing. He couldn't hear conversation, but there was an angry sound and a flash of thunder and lightning outside, so it wasn't a happy chat whatever was being said. The only words he caught were cooed chillingly.

"Just like your father, perverted thing for breathers."

When he heard her heels clacking on the stone steps up to the tower, Vlad rolled over quickly to be facing away, not wanting to raise Ingrid's ire after their mother had probably annoyed her. She stopped for a minute, then continued storming around the room, making a great deal of noise and occasional huffs of irritation.

Vlad tried to stay silent, breathing shallow and slow to minimise any sound he was making and hoping he just appeared asleep. He revised that opinion a minute later when he found himself on his back, Ingrid kneeling over his chest with her hand around his throat. She _reeked_ of breather, and he realised exactly where she had been - with **him**.

"This is your fault!"

She wasn't letting up the pressure on his throat, the instinctive arousal response beginning but his brain was rebelling knowing she had spent all afternoon with _Will,_ and he didn't have enough air to try and ask what exactly he had done. For a terrifying second or two, he was scared Ingrid was actually going to _kill_ him. He couldn't process it, couldn't remember how to fight her off but Ingrid seemed to realise and let go, nails scraping roughly across his skin as she shoved away from him.

Choking and spluttering as he gasped for air, Vlad managed to cough out a few words.

"What's my fault?"

Ingrid didn't answer, already off him again and turning away before disappearing into the bathroom. His neck hurt and his erection didn't give a shit about the state their 'relationship' was in, the familiar burn of brief oxygen deprivation making his groin hot all over even though cold distaste was sitting icy in his stomach.

He heard the shower run, glad Ingrid would at least stop smelling strongly of Will before she came back and tried to kill him again. Trying to will away the inappropriate erection was mostly successful by the time she came back, and he sat on her bed - she wasn't avoiding the question again when she had almost crushed his windpipe for whatever transgression she had decided he was guilty of.

"Move."

"No. What the _hell_ was that when you came in?"

Ingrid glared, crossing her arms and refusing to meet his eye.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I thought you were actually going to _kill me,_ and you are bloody well going to explain why."

"You like it, I don't see why you're complaining. Not like you're going to let anyone else touch you now."

"That's where you're wrong."

Ingrid's eyes widened, and Vlad cursed himself for letting irritation overrule rational thought - he hadn't meant to say that.

"Who?"

"Nobody."

He was lying - he knew it, and so did Ingrid.

"Who?"

Now Vlad was the one looking away, ashamed of the fact he had essentially used Jared because he was mad at Ingrid.

"You still haven't told me, what exactly did I do?"

He wasn't looking at her, but his mind was trying to process what exactly he could have done while she was out getting fucked by the breather boy. She had _never_ been angry after having sex with Vlad - they usually wore each other out, she never had the energy. Yet when she came back from Will, she was angry and by no means tired.

"Oh."

Ingrid looked unsure for a second, where he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?"

Figuring he was dead either way, Vlad stood back up, shorter than her by three or four inches still but ignoring it as he held her stare, letting the Dracula smirk cross his face.

"He's no good. That's why you were gone all day, why you're mad. He doesn't make you feel the way I do."

This time, he was invading _her_ space, backing Ingrid up against the wall and enjoying the way her breath hitched a little too much.

"You give yourself too much credit."

He might have believed her, except her voice shook a little and when Vlad's fingers brushed lightly against her bare thigh Ingrid automatically leant into the touch. Knowing he was right, even if Ingrid would stake herself before she admitted it, his mind was processing the rest of what had happened. Ingrid couldn't have been _that_ curious about sex with breathers - he was essentially the same except he didn't smell human.

"You didn't go for him because he's human. You went for him because he's not me. Why didn't you just tell me that?"

He wouldn't have been thrilled by the idea, but if Ingrid had told him she needed to know someone could arouse her that wasn't Vlad, he could have understood that. Instead she had just gone off and done it, leaving Vlad to feel betrayed and alone and to drag Jared into the whole mess. Ingrid wasn't admitting anything, and he still felt betrayed because she hadn't tried to hide it, or explain it, and the word _boyfriend_ still rang in his ears.

"I hope he was worth it."

Dragging himself away from her, lungs full of her sweet, alluring scent, Vlad went back to his bed and curled up facing away from her again. Ingrid didn't move for several minutes, but then he heard her climb into her own bed and a heavy, painful silence built between them. Knowing why she had done it didn't make it any easier, because she could have just been straight with him and nothing would really have changed, and he would be laying next to her, not feeling so alone as the anniversary of their fathers death drew near. Instead, he had all these _memories_ and _feelings,_ and there was nothing he could do about them.

-YD-

 **I have had so much to do this week, I had intended to have updated all my stories by now but only this update is finished! On to the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes that may not be relevant to this chapter, but non-canon ages will occur (outside of Vlad and Ingrid who are obviously canon age) and Patrick's little brother will be played by Zac Efron (as a sort of in-joke me and DSC had that stuck).**

-YD-

Ingrid had had to give up her job, because she was too irritable and edging transformation to be caring for children, but Vlad's was currently his saving grace as he crawled out of bed, grabbed his clothes and hid in the bathroom, lifting makeup from her table as he went.

He dressed and slathered coverup over his neck, desperately wishing it would heal so he could at least pretend to be a normal teen boy who _hadn't had sex with his sister,_ but instead he had these bruises that formed perfect shapes of Ingrid's teeth in his skin. Refusing adamantly to cry about it _again,_ Vlad ignored the one tear that threatened to spill, saw his mother reading some piece of parchment he couldn't even try to dredge interest in the subject of and saw Wolfie was still sleeping.

Saddling his bike and cycling free-wheel down the steep hill they lived on, Vlad felt a cold breeze catch the tears sliding down his cheeks treacherously. He pushed harder than ever to finish his round, leaning against the wall outside the castle watching the sun rise properly and swiping at his eyes, no longer denying he was crying.

He was alone. Completely. His father had been gone almost a year, and Vlad's life had done so many twists and turns and ups and downs, he felt like the last year had been spent on a rollercoaster in his mind. Barely more than two years from now, he was going to be a vampire. Not just any vampire. He was the Chosen One - the more Vlad tried to deny it, the more the truth thrummed against his ribcage, some deep, dark and twisted part of him acknowledging the facts of the matter.

Vlad wasn't ready for all this, he just wanted to play with Wolfie and try not to remember how it felt being inside Ingrid, the sensation of her mouth moulding to his. Desire and nausea twisting steel-tight around his stomach, he gave his little brother breakfast, then cleaned up and dressed for school. If Ingrid noticed his flushed, tear stained cheeks, she didn't mention it. Then again, she would only have mocked him.

"My mum said... Vlad, are you ok?"

"Fine. What did your mum say?"

Jared eyed him suspiciously, but appeared to take Vlad at his word.

"She said why not come over Saturday for lunch? I mentioned you take care of your brother after school and we have rugby practice and stuff, but she reckoned weekends were better?"

Renfield could watch Wolfie on Saturday for a couple of hours, with Ingrid there to feed him he guessed.

"Yeah, I can do that. Any saturday in particular?"

"Well, tomorrow is a saturday?"

Thinking how much he needed a break from... everything, Vlad nodded.

"Ok. When? And you know... where?"

Jared gave him a time, and a torn out piece of workbook with his address on, smiling happily at Vlad. He sort of wondered whether Jared had an ulterior motive, given the fact Vlad had jumped him in the changing room before, but then he realised he didn't much care either way. And he was a little antsy if he were honest with himself, after getting used to repeated... encounters with Ingrid every day and night, now he was alone and didn't dare try dealing with it himself lest Ingrid catch and mock him.

She did look confused the next day after breakfast, when Vlad was awake and dressed in his slim jeans and a t-shirt she had picked out, one that actually made his shoulders look a little broader, his torso a little more tapered. It was the closest to an outfit he felt good about himself in, pulling on his 'vampire outfit' boots and leaving the castle at 11am. He thought about cycling, but didn't want to be early, or sweaty and strolled leisurely down the hill.

Jared was waiting outside his house for Vlad, and smiled genuinely when Vlad greeted him.

"You're not allergic to dogs right?"

Thinking of Wolfie with a sort of wry amusement, Vlad shook his head. When the front door of his house opened, a small, loud bundle of fur leapt up at them, wrestled back indoors by a bulky man with Jared's eyes and hair colour as Vlad followed his friend into the house. It was light, airy and reminded him somewhat of the Branagh home... Perhaps that just showed his limited experiences with non-vampire-castle-homes.

The yappy bundle of fur transpired tobe named Frankie, and sniffed at Vlad's leg for a good three minutes, yipped and bolted out through the back door to bark loudly at a fence post. Jared's parents simultaneously introduced themselves and embarrass Jared into blushing, mentioning "we know all about you, he talks about you a lot" and Jared mumbling "muuuum!" as he flushed.

"So, we heard you're from Romania?"

Vlad nodded, chewing on the pasta they had for lunch and wondering how to talk about where he came from whilst avoiding the whole 'vampire' thing everyone associated Transylvania with. Just because it was true didn't mean he wanted to talk about it.

"We often hear about Ingrid from the other boys, she's your sister right?"

Ingrid's name made every muscle in Vlad's body go stiff, and while he played it off as a sudden cough starting, it was enough to throw him completely.

"Come on dad, he gets bugged about his sister at school all the time, then he lives with her. Don't make him talk about her more."

Throwing his friend a grateful look, Vlad kept his eyes on his plate and realised even here, he couldn't escape the curse Ingrid had inside his mind. Jared either wanted him alone or saw Vlad didn't seem comfortable around his parents, nudging him after lunch to go check out his games console. Following Jared up the stairs, which felt alien after climbing stairs to a castle tower so often, Vlad looked around the place with some trepidation.

The bedroom screamed "sporty", a rugby jersey hung on the wall and Vlad spied scribbled names on it - autographed sports gear? - and trophies lined shelf after shelf on the wall, one of them even saying 'under fives gymnastics' and Jared's name. This explained why his friend was twice the size of him, Vlad supposed, since he appeared to have lived and breathed sports since Vlad was being taught to bite properly when his teeth started coming through.

To his credit, the boy switched on a games console and handed Vlad a controller - it was newer than the one Robin had had, and he didn't quite know what the buttons did.

"You don't game?"

"We don't even have a TV, Romania isn't big on technology. I used to... when I used to be friends with Robin Branagh, but his wasn't this complicated looking. I was good with a joystick."

He didn't realise the double entendre of his words until Jared fell about laughing, his animated character stopped dead and Vlad beat it up just because, hitting buttons and hoping for the best. It was a good few minutes before Jared was any closer to normal sounds, clutching his stomach and gasping for air by the time he was done.

"So you used to sit in goth boy's bedroom, playing games with each others joysticks?"

"Hilarious. No. Just our own."

Jared started up again, complaining his muscles hurt from laughing too hard as he wheezed with amusement. Mirth still glittering in his eyes, Vlad allowed himself a smile - only Wolfie found him quite so absorbing these days.

Silence began to fall, the games repetitive soundtrack background noise as Jared looked up at him.

"I'd like to kiss you Vlad. Would that be ok?"

Mouth suddenly dry, he nodded. Ingrid had kissed him gentle on occasion, usually post-coital and lazy, but there was always a fire, an intensity to it even then. Jared kissed him slowly, mouth more yielding, less challenging but Vlad made himself respond, because Ingrid wasn't _his_ anymore, not that she had ever been, and here was a chance to prove he could move on.

He had to take the lead, which felt wrong but Jared responded, strong muscles quivering as Vlad pushed a hand beneath his t-shirt and teethed at his lower lip gently. They broke apart for air, and questioning hands lingered on his hips. Shucking his t-shirt quickly, he realised the marks still healing were obvious. Rough fingertips still brushed over them soft, tender exploration.

"No new ones?"

"Don't ask. Please?"

His voice was more desperate than he thought, ignoring how out of sorts he felt being the one to straddle another's lap, yanking Jared's t-shirt clear and pinning him to his own bed.

"I won't hurt you."

The whisper turned everything on it's head, and Vlad's stomach roiled as he thought of how he was _using_ Jared, any arousal fading but hips pushed up into him, making him gasp lightly all the same.

"I know it was her. I don't care."

Looking up into hazel eyes, terrified, Vlad couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

"I... I don't..."

"I see you. The way you look at her, I know you don't even look at other girls. The way you reacted to her name, the way she looked at you. I saw the pain on your face when she was with Will" that cemented that there was no crossed wires, he knew it was Ingrid "and I have no illusions that this is about romance here. But that doesn't matter to me. You look like you could do with some tension release anyway."

Rendered utterly speechless, Vlad was frozen in place for a minute. Now he was scared batless, because if Jared had noticed, anyone could. And he was basically saying he knew Vlad was using him, and that should stop him cold. Knowing he would feel worse for it later, Vlad kissed him again anyway. He hadn't said anything, but he had admitted it in his body language all the same.

It wasn't like kissing Ingrid. Yeah, Jared was warm and his mouth was welcoming to Vlad, but he didn't light him on fire with every touch and he didn't whimper needily between breaths. Vlad didn't doubt the arousal though, feeling Jared firm and hard against him as they fumbled on the bed together. He had no frame of reference for this, the other boy had taken the lead last time but he was clearly handing Vlad the reins on this occasion.

Still, they had the same basic equipment and he figured it couldn't be too difficult, even if he was nervous and his fingers shook as they went for the fastening of his jeans. Jared wasn't nervous, not even the way Ingrid had been early on. No, if he thought of Ingrid now it was as good as admitting he needed to, and he didn't. He could do this.

Pulsing in his hand, he got the desperate whines he wanted when he grasped Jared's erection, stroking the way he would himself, if a little clumsier for the angle and anxiety.

"Wait."

His hand stilled, eyes lifting to Jared's face.

"What?"

"Did you and her... you know, go all the way?"

Unsure if he should be admitting to _anyone_ he and Ingrid had done those things, but if Jared already knew...

"Yeah. A few times."

His friend deliberated, then shrugged to himself and thrust back against Vlad's hand, groaning when he squeezed a little. He felt his own jeans tightening, responding to the whole situation at last and pushing against the thigh he was straddling. Jared reached for his zipper, tugging it down and pulling his hips into position, thrusting up against him and digging his fingers in a little tighter.

Pain was familiar, but he didn't want it. He wanted this to keep being different to Ingrid, he needed it to be. Gripping both of Jared's wrists, he pushed them down against the mattress.

"Stay."

That won him a roll of his hips, and he wondered if - like him he mused - Jared liked the submission. It didn't matter, not when he shifted his hips, grinding their erections against each other and the sensation made his cock leak, slicking the motions and making Vlad's eyes roll back in his head. He had to slam their mouths together to cover the sounds, but when they were panting too hard to keep kissing he leant against Jared's shoulder, biting out of instinct as his hips stuttered when he came.

Jared reached between them, taking over and stroking himself a few times and spilling over his stomach, muffling his own cries with his other hand. Vlad felt sick as he saw the bite, bruising a little already, but the teenager beneath him looked pretty blissed out, lax muscles melting against the bed and a dopey grin on his face.

Without distraction from sensation, his thigh muscles were starting to burn sat this way so he shifted himself off his friends lap, zipping up his jeans again and sitting heavily on the bed.

He heard movement behind him, saw Jared reach for the tissuebox next to his bed - even he knew what _that_ was for. When fingers touched his back he had to fight not to startle, feeling the touch trace up over what he knew was a deep, still-twinged-if-he-moved-too-much scratch from Ingrid's lethal nails.

"So you actually liked her doing this to you?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, I clearly don't need pain to get off."

"You don't have to explain yourself. Nobody can tell you what you're in to but you."

Shaking his head, Vlad stared at the ground and tried to straighten out his thoughts.

"How can you just... be ok with this? Any of it? I'm not ok with it and it's my life. Or was. She's done with me."

This time he did recoil from the touch, pulling his t-shirt back on and sitting on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, all but in the foetal position.

"I might not swing that way but even I know she's... You're a teenage boy, who wouldn't want to get it from her when they are all hormones and eagerness? Plus with everything going on with your dad leaving and your new brother, you two were kind of all you had. It just... I can see how it happened, and it's not really my business so why judge?"

He wanted to believe that Jared was being honest, but vampires weren't trusting by nature. He had trusted Ingrid, and look how that had turned out. While Jared tidied himself up and pulled his t-shirt back on, Vlad sought the power he wished he didn't have, but needed this minute.

"You don't think there's anything going on with me and Ingrid."

Jared blinked when he snapped his fingers, yawned slightly and checked his watch.

"I'll get my dad to drop you home, I know you don't like leaving your brother."

He was still smiling dopily, and looked a little glazed around the eyes - just what Vlad was going for. The parents gave them knowing looks, but nothing was said on the mostly silent, rather awkward drive towards the castle.

"I can walk from here, my mum doesn't like cars so I'd better not be pulling up in one."

Truth be told, he wanted to try and hide the who and where of his afternoon from Ingrid, and if he could just get in the shower before she smelled breather on him, he should be able to. Bidding the breathers goodbye, he climbed the hill driveway but had no chance avoiding Ingrid - she was lazing on the throne, eyes hard on him within seconds and eyes flashing red in irritation.

He went straight for the tower anyway, not making it to the bathroom before Ingrid had caught up with him and slammed him into the wall. He probably reeked like sex and breather to her, especially with the impending transformation hiking her senses up.

"Who's been a naughty boy then?"

Glaring back, Vlad struggled against her hold but didn't succeed, unwilling to dig for the power he knew was buried inside him somewhere.

"I think that was before. Now I'm being an average teen. Get. Off. Me."

Ingrid's grip tightened further, making him feel like the joints in his shoulders were being pinned together painfully.

"After all the whining you"

Catching her by surprise, he managed to wriggle free and duck beneath her arm, for once glad of his lesser height. Her voice cut off at the same time, anger or surprise, he wasn't sure.

"The difference is we're done. We were done the minute you decided my trust was worthless to you. All you had to do was be honest, but I wasn't even worth that. You have zero say in what I do, or who with anymore."

He slammed the bathroom door behind him angrily, a little too hard really - the whole bathroom rattled for a few seconds. Gripping the sink and trying to breathe again, he forced the anger away and adamantly refused to cry over Ingrid _again._

He realised his error a little too late, his clothes dirty in the laundry and his clean attire the other side of the door - where Ingrid was. Tying the towel around his waist and running fingers through his damp hair, Vlad pushed the door open hesitantly. No fireballs or daggers flew at him, so he took a few tentative steps outside, edged slowly into their shared room. He pulled on clean shorts quickly, tossed the used towel aside and dropped heavily onto his bed.

Ingrid didn't approach him again, not even when he went down to give Wolfie dinner. The half-ling could sense the tension in the air, mumbling "sad Vad" to Mr Cuddles when Vlad placed him back in his playpen to tire himself out before bed.

It wasn't until Monday morning, when he was cycling through his paper round, that Vlad realised something - early April, Easter holiday. They had no school. All week. While most would be still asleep or celebrating, and Vlad wouldn't have to panic anyone noticed how he looked at Ingrid, it meant there was no getting away. The castle was riddled with memories and ghosts and secrets, and school was a far more appealing prospect than that.

He lingered outside the castle long after he had finished, bike hidden again - it needed cleaning, maybe he would spend the day outside with Wolfie. But first he had to brave the castle again, full of the knowledge he and Ingrid had a whole week of nobody to temper the tension in the air between them. Realising he was being a wimpire, Vlad forced himself through the front doors.

That day was ok, mostly outside cleaning his bike and watching Wolfie crawl around a makeshift playpen in the grass, rolling around in the mud and pulling himself to his feet to peer at Vlad covered in bubbles. He bathed with Wolfie, another weird sense of being more like a father than a brother to this little boy at times filling him as he dressed the boy, then himself quickly. A bottle, some mushy vegetable goop and a chapter of "Even Grimmer Fairy Tales" later, Wolfie was out cold.

By the third day of their holidays, Vlad and Ingrid were both silent, tense and not even trying to pick fights. The next day was _it,_ the anniversary of their fathers slaying. Vlad couldn't bear to even look at his mother that day, terrified his powers would lash out angrily and smash the castle or something. Perhaps he was over estimating his own abilities, but he still avoided her.

Ingrid was just as awake as him when midnight clocked in, the death day officially 'in' now. He had run out of tears, out of fight and when Ingrid stood next to his bed, reaching for his hand Vlad let her. His legs moved without thought, following her back to her bed and beneath the covers. In this second, nothing but their shared grief mattered, and Vlad knew they hadn't really learned how to connect in any other way when Ingrid kissed him.

It was soft and sad, a little clumsy in their raw emotional states but it was _Ingrid,_ clutching at his shoulder and whimpering low in her throat when they broke apart to breathe. She tugged desperately at his shirt, both separating long enough to lose their tops and the skin-to-skin comfort was badly needed, his body recognising it was her even with their eyes closed and shivering all over as their bare skin met from collarbone to hipbone. Her fingers curled in his hair, not rough and tight like usual, just a confirmation he was really there with her.

Her other hand slid down his side, snaked between them to find him hard, making a needy whine and groping at him. His hand followed suit, sliding beneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and he hadn't realised just how much he needed to feel the heat, the wetness that told how much her body craved his until now. He stroked gently between her thighs, but Ingrid grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand free, placing it on her waistband in blatant invitation.

When he rolled them, pressing the length of his body to hers, Ingrid whined again, clutching at his back - not rough, no pain but the need in her touch was obvious.

"Alright."

He murmured it, feeling her relax when he vocalised the fact this was going to happen. He wanted to say "just once" or something to that effect, but the words stuck in his throat. Ingrid used the fingers still in his hair to guide his mouth back to hers, not forcing or pulling, just guiding and inviting. Head swimming in desire and grief and confusion, Vlad pushed her pyjamas down, sliding the soft material over smooth skin, aching with loss for the seconds he had to move away from her to remove them completely.

She was bare beneath them, naked and _vulnerable_ \- a word Vlad had never applied to her before, but that was the only word he could find for the look in her eyes. He pushed his own shorts down, an awkward fumble before he gave up and moved to kick them off, pulling the covers up with him as he lay back against Ingrid. He didn't know why he did so, but Ingrid didn't complain, widening her thighs in offering as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Skin already starting to sweat beneath the covers that trapped body heat effectively slid effortlessly against more skin, and Vlad braced himself on his knees a little, searching Ingrid's face for anything that resembled doubt as he reached down. Ingrid arched her hips into his, all but begging now as he guided himself into place. They groaned against each others mouths as he slid inside her, slow and soft and _hot._

She whimpered, hands clutching at his damp back already and his arms shook with the struggle to hold his weight up against her strength.

"Vlad. Move. Please."

It was whispered so intimately he wasn't sure he had heard it, but Ingrid's muscles were almost painfully tight around his cock, and he could barely stand the heat but could bear to contemplate losing it even less.

Their mouths met again, but they couldn't keep it up when Vlad finally managed to thrust, the sensation _so_ intense after _so_ long they were both gasping. Ingrid clutched at him even harder, bruising forming beneath her fingers but not in the usual way, no possessive nature in her touch - just the desperate need to reassure each other they were together and alive, trying to share the weight of loss they were feeling.

Each thrust was shallow, slow. Ingrid made soft, broken sounds with each thrust, one hand sliding up to clutch the back of his neck and their eyes met. Vlad was horrified to see tears sparkling in the silvery orbs - Ingrid was **crying.**

His hips stilled instantly, but Ingrid actually growled in complaint, pushing her own hips against his to try and urge him back to moving. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, along her jaw, collecting the stray tears that he hadn't noticed until now.

"You're crying."

"So are you."

He hadn't realised, but Ingrid's hand ran lightly beneath his eye, and he saw the damp spots that said she was telling the truth - he hadn't even noticed. Ingrid rocked against him again, cupping his jaw and rubbing her thumb over it.

"Don't stop."

As if to ensure he couldn't, her legs moved to clamp around his hips, ensuring Vlad could go nowhere far. Leaning down, he kissed the tears on her cheeks away, rocking into her again and she breathed a sound in his ear that made Vlad's heart hurt, but he needed to hear it again. Each motion was even shorter now with her gripping him so tight _all over_ but he could still draw those raw, perfect exhalations of actual feeling from her.

They had done intense before, but Vlad didn't have words for how much this had pierced through to the core of him, shaking him deep inside as Ingrid coiled tighter beneath him.

The closeness meant his stomach could stimulate her clit with each upward motion, and he hadn't realised that until she was trembling against him and moaning as she clenched tight, moulding their whole bodies to fit only each other in that instant. The tenderness of it all couldn't last, and Ingrid's teeth sank into his arm - the closest thing to her face where he braced his weight - as she finally peaked, dragging Vlad into oblivion with her as they soared and crashed over and over together.

They were both sweaty, and she was clinging to him like the only port in a storm even as they relaxed from the climax, both hissing with the sudden loss as his softening cock slid free of her body. They didn't speak a word, staying tightly twined as Vlad lay on his side and held her close. Now he knew, he couldn't seem to stop the tears, feeling Ingrid's pool in the crook of his shoulder as they shared something deeper than most siblings could ever understand, and in a way probably none would.

Ingrid wasn't placated by just once, mouth mapping his throat and jaw - still soft, still no pain - before it claimed his lips again, stroking and cupping his groin until he hardened in her hand.

Just for tonight, he told himself as he penetrated her again, holding each others gaze this time. They both needed this for tonight.

-YD-

 **This chapter was meant to be longer, but I was writing and suddenly felt that was the right place to end it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lazarus Rising is now finished, so now just writing this and Chosen Two... Knowing me I'll start something new within the month. Alas! Let's do this.**

 **Idk how you need warnings, but there's more boy on boy stuff happening this chapter. I would say just skip the second half of the chapter but there's plot development after that? So... tough.**

-YD-

When Vlad started to find consciousness, it was all strangely warm and comfortable. He didn't understand why until he registered the weight in his arms. Ingrid was still asleep, but quite firmly attached to him. He wasn't able to move without waking her. Either way, he knew it was still early by the barely-there sunrise, and he didn't remember going to sleep.

All he remembered was Ingrid. Over and over... even as they cried, and even with all the problems that were waiting outside this bubble of intimacy. The grief was still there, the pain of losing their father, but in this second with her, it wasn't quite so raw. The last he remembered was Ingrid clinging to him, near-silent whispers of "I miss him" - she would never admit to that again in their very long lifetimes, Vlad was sure.

If he didn't move soon, his alarm would go off and wake her anyway. And that was assuming he stopped getting hard remembering the mind-blowing experience last night had been. Vlad wasn't totally sure how he had the energy, because holy hell they had barely stopped to breathe. Sighing quietly to himself, he made to move away. He didn't get far, because Ingrid's arm tightened where it wrapped over his waist and back.

"Too early."

"My alarm is going to go off any minute."

Ingrid growled quietly, then let him go and rolled over onto her back. Vlad wished right now for anything but having to move, because the second he left the bed the spell would break and they would be mad at each other again. He forced himself anyway, hitting the button on his alarm that would stop it going off and diverting to the bathroom, because otherwise he would look at Ingrid, naked and sleep-softened, and crack.

There were faint marks on his back, but they weren't half as bad as he had normally looked after a night with Ingrid, and his torso looked surprisingly bare with the now-healed marks - he didn't even need concealer any more. He hurried through his morning routine, relieving his bladder, showering quick and brushing his teeth. It was hurried because he was naked, and the longer he was awake the more his cock tried to remind him there was a naked Ingrid in the nearest room - he wouldn't be able to hide that.

He breathed a sigh of relief seeing she had fallen back asleep, looking younger, softer in slumber as she cuddled the duvet to her chest - he liked to think for a second it was because she missed him holding her. He dressed quickly and quietly, pulling a beanie hat on to keep his hair from dripping down his neck and stealing downstairs to do his paper round. He noticed the bite marks on his forearm, where Ingrid had lost control in the heat of climax and pulled a jumper on as he went.

He was beginning to wonder if his mother was even there half the time, because he rarely heard her about the place but wasn't about to go checking in her coffin. It would be too tempting to stake her, and Ingrid wasn't sixteen yet. He also wondered if she knew to some extent what was going on - as much as he hated to contemplate it, she had vampire hearing and Ingrid tended to be vocal during sex. Shuddering with nausea at the prospect, he prayed she spent her nights out and peered at Wolfie - still asleep.

Yawning as he saddled his bike, Vlad felt the whole thing blur by. It was still early, but he saw the odd dogwalker and early morning joggers out as he cycled through Stokely. He didn't need to run - cycling and rugby meant his legs were easily the most muscular part of his body, though he was still weedy by most peoples standards.

"Vlad?"

He jumped in sleepy surprise at the familiar voice, turning to find Jared jogging up alongside him. Vlad waved tiredly, pasting a half-smile on his face.

"Do you ever stop exercising? I'm just doing my job, its barely dawn!"

His friend laughed, shrugging and wiping his sweaty face on his shirt. Vlad didn't bother not looking at the revealed abdominal muscles - he could hardly deny some attraction to the other teen. Good there were few others awake - Vlad didn't need to discover Stokely attitude to homosexuality, whether or not that word really applied to him. Which it didn't, but he wasn't really sure what he was, other than sick and lusting for his sister.

"I only morning jog at the weekend usually, but I do it three or four times a week extra for the holidays because we don't have rugby, and football club is only one night a week. You'll never guess who was there last night? Branagh! He's actually pretty good, looks almost normal in a football kit. His brothers still tease him though, which I thought was a bit harsh since it made him nervous."

Jared stopped for breath, far too awake and talkative for this time of morning and Vlad was still torn up over the previous night, something far deeper, darker and more intense than football haunting him.

"Tell them it's bad for team morale or something. I better get going, my little brother will be awake soon. Babies wait for no man."

His friend nodded, then looked down a little shyly.

"I uh, wondered. Want to come over again on Saturday? Not like that... unless, well, you want to."

Vlad should say no, and stop using this innocent breather to escape his problems. But he was emotional, and needed an outlet to focus on so he could stop giving in to the twisted desires he had towards Ingrid. He tried not to come across shamelessly eager, answering simply.

"Sure. Same time?"

"Yeah, great. See you then."

Jared jogged off, thankfully not in the direction Vlad had yet to finish and he shook his head to clear the haze of sleep-loss, then pushed himself through the last of his round. Bike behind the rocks, tarp over it, he realised he was lucky enough to just be missing the rain about to start as he ducked into the castle.

"Vad!"

An excitable and probably hungry halfling was just back from being changed, reaching for Vlad as soon as he spotted him, and in spite of his low, grief-stricken mind, the bright smile lifted him. Wolfie was always happy to see him, clinging to him tightly as they went through for his feed, then dropped him in the play-area. Wolfie pulled himself upright, falling back on to his nappy-padded backside but undeterred.

He was only pushing four months old, but if Vlad was reading human baby development right, he was at least two or three times faster-growing than a human, or even full vampire. He didn't know enough about werewolves to know if that was normal, or it was a result of his hybrid status. Time would tell, he mused.

Ingrid found them there, clutching coffee and clearly not quite awake yet. He didn't miss the slight difference in her walk, suddenly curious.

"Are you ok?"

"Mm. Sore, but unsurprising."

"Ah. Sorry."

It was an intensely awkward conversation topic - they were clearly back on edge with each other after last night, and Ingrid had been the one who barely let them stop, getting him hard again and again but he supposed abstinence followed by multiple rounds of sex could leave her uncomfortable. She had been their first time too.

She made another sound of agreement, more invested in the cup she was drinking from. Fairly sure she wouldn't leave their little brother alone, he left to find tea and toast for himself. Sure enough, she was listening to the boy babble to Mr Cuddles, smiling softly at the little boy. Wolfie may be the only person she never showed a bad side to, he was innocent and happy and adored her, and apparently his mood was contagious.

"Sad Vad! Fix 'im Ingrid."

He wasn't sure how Wolfie had mastered "fix" but still adamantly refused to say Vlad's name properly. Ingrid raised an eyebrow at the younger, then turned to Vlad. Heart pounding at the intense stare Ingrid's silver-blue eyes trained on him, he wasn't sure whether or not to back away or not as she advanced on him. She could probably hear said heartbeat, but they both heard Renfield puttering around and seperated fast, Wolfie giggling away as the butler entered the room, looked surprised to see them all in there and moved to put laundry on.

Vlad wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not.

Realising he had barely looked at homework for the easter holiday, he stuck Wolfie in his high chair with Mr Cuddles and a bottle - he could feed himself those now, slowly but usually successfully - so he could keep an eye on him while he worked through some algebra. Ingrid gave it a distasteful look, but given that she had not done her homework so often the school had stopped bothering to send notes home, he wasn't surprised.

He had a built in reminder to stop and eat in Wolfie, who got hungry around the same time every day and started grizzling and chewing at his bottle teat when he worried Vlad was too absorbed in angles and trigonometry.

"Alright, alright. Lunch for the little furball. Who isn't all that furry actually."

Renfield scowled as he had to change Wolfie, but at this rate Vlad thought it wouldn't be too long before the rapid-growing halfling could be toilet trained. He wasn't looking forward to that all too much, though the end result would obviously be that nappie changes were no longer a concern. Vlad ate a sandwich half-heartedly, then convinced pureed something-or-other into Wolfie and left him with another bottle to satiate the ever growing appetite.

Ingrid was mostly silent that day, painting her nails and - as far as Vlad could tell - just admiring her reflection. Then it occurred to him - she wouldn't be able to see herself in a couple of weeks, maybe she was making the most of it. Vlad was still struggling with the idea of becoming a vampire and he had over two years to go yet.

By the time he had bathed and fed Wolfie, then put him down for the night, Vlad was mentally exhausted by the weight of the day, the image of his fathers ashes always waiting for him whenever he dared let his mind wander for a minute.

He changed for bed, then paced up and down trying to shed the nervous energy suddenly thrumming beneath his skin. Ingrid, stretched out comfortably on her own bed reading a leaflet on coffin interiors, grew irate with his pacing after about five minutes and growled at him to stop it. Still restless, he wasn't sure what else to do as he sat on his bed, twitching anxiously.

No closer to settling when Ingrid extinguished her candles and lay down properly, Vlad found himself crossing the room and burrowing under her covers, seeking warmth and comfort as he spooned up against her. In that moment he just wanted to hold her close, and Ingrid stiffened for several minutes but slowly relaxed, shivering a little when Vlad inhaled deep at the base of her neck, sated by her scent filling his lungs.

"I miss him too."

Ingrid didn't answer, but then she didn't have to. Her hand slipped through his, fingers loosely twined together and it soothed him a little. Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow he would remember what she had done to upset him, but breather boys had no place in their shared loss and Will damned Clarke was not important enough to stop the two siblings comforting each other.

Neither of them fell asleep, soaking in each others body heat until Ingrid turned, pressing their mouths together gently over and over. Her hand slid up into his hair, those little whimpers she made driving him crazy as they pressed closer, his hand resting on her lower back to pull her flush to him. Vlad wanted to stay mad at her, he did, but it was _so_ hard. In more ways than one.

They eventually broke apart to breathe, little ragged pants echoing between their mouths and her hand clutched tighter, pulling him back into the kiss a little too fast and he got a little dizzy. Twisting and shifting, he found himself pinned beneath her, all too reminiscent of the first time they had ever truly stretched the boundaries of brother and sister to breaking point as their hips rocked and pushed.

This time around they knew each others bodies, Vlad clutching the perfect curve of her ass and thrusting up in time until her thigh muscles were quivering. He was dying to be inside her but knew she would still have lingering aches from the previous night, letting the beautiful little sounds she made drive him higher with her. When she finally came, soaking through both their pyjama bottoms, the thought dragging him over the edge was _Will didn't make her come like that._

He had to shake off the possessive feeling, because he wasn't hers and she wasn't his. Not anymore. Ingrid grimaced slightly as she took stock of her ruined clothes, but Vlad's were no better off and he hated that they both had to leave the bed for clean attire. It was unspoken, but they resumed the spooning position and this time they both drifted off soon after.

It was always harder to convince himself out of bed, when Ingrid was all soft and warm and pliant, but Vlad clung to his determination and slid from the covers. It was bitingly cold by comparison, but he took his clothes to the bathroom, showered and checked for marks - none but the healing ones on his forearm - before dressing and heading down for his paper round. Thankfully, he didn't run into Jared again, as he would have been concerned the boy was a little too attached.

With the first 'anniversary' past them, Vlad felt a little stronger for it - he had managed a year without his dad, with nothing but a distant mother, a confusing sister and while taking care of Wolfie the last few years. All whilst not failing school, and actually making friends. One year down, only a couple of thousand to go.

Saturday rolled up quick, bringing a welcome break from the frosty silence between he and Ingrid - apparently she had the same 'one day only' thing in mind before and now that was over, any affection and intimacy between them was too. Wolfie was fed, being watched by Renfield in the utility room and Vlad was ready to leave. He didn't realise until he got there that the bite bruise on his arm was visible, suddenly glad he had removed the knowledge from his friend before.

"What happened there?"

"Ingrid wanted the last slice of pizza, and rather than just ask she distracted me and stole it."

Jared actually laughed, and Vlad felt his stomach roil in protest when he saw the boy eating a Nutella sandwich. Apparently that was his pre-lunch post-run snack, which was good news because Vlad didn't think he could ever eat that again after he and Ingrid had essentially defiled the substance.

"Home made hamburgers? Wow."

"Yeah, my dad's great in the kitchen. I'm learning but I'll never be as good, I don't think."

Vlad was just relieved the entire process didn't contain insects or glazing cockroaches with pig lard. And they were _amazing,_ and so wonderfully **normal** his mood stayed buoyant the entire time after the nutella wobble earlier.

He recognised the look when they were sent off upstairs 'out the way' so the parents could clean the kitchen or something - the parents definitely thought something was going on. They weren't wrong, Vlad mused, finding himself topless and pinned by equally topless Jared seconds after he took the initiative and kissed the breather boy.

Nerves were less abundant this time around, and Vlad's body instinctively responded to the dominating weight on top of him. There was something different about fooling around with a guy, the sensation of both their erections pushing against each other enough to steal the air from his lungs when it hit the sensitive spot just beneath the head.

"I uh" Jared looked shy as they stopped to breathe, whole body stilling for a minute and Vlad wanted to protest "want to try something."

He had a sense of dejavu, because he had said that to Ingrid before, but Jared had said he wouldn't hurt him - he had no reason to doubt him.

"Ok, what?"

"Just... close your eyes?"

Suddenly realising the magnitude of surrender Ingrid had offered him almost stopped him dead, but Vlad fought to push her out of his thoughts, closing his eyes and trying not to jump off the bed when Jared tugged his jeans open. The other boy had seen him _naked,_ covered in bites and scratches. What was he nervous about?

When he felt his jeans being pulled down properly, he was a little concerned/curious, but waited patiently all the same as he was stripped completely. He hadn't bothered wearing boxers, because he knew this would happen realistically. He kept his eyes shut tight, trying not to wilt with the lack of stimulation.

"Trust me not to hurt you?"

"Would you stop if I asked?"

"Always."

Vlad tensed a little when his thighs were pushed open - what exactly was his friend going for? When a warm mouth wrapped over his tip, Vlad stopped caring. It was sloppy and obviously inexperienced, but it was hot and wet and suction and Vlad thrust his hips up for more. He thought he heard a click, but then there was a particularly hot suck and his mind went blank with pleasure again.

He _definitely_ noticed when Jared pressed a finger behind his balls, and all the naivety and inexperience in the world wouldn't stop Vlad being able to work out the intent there.

"Gentle. You'll like it. Promise."

Vlad wanted to bolt, but he had to ask himself - if Ingrid tried to do it, would he let her? He knew the answer was yes, and forced his muscles to go limp.

"Ok."

When oiled fingers started exploring him more intently, he knew the click he heard was obviously some sort of lubricant. It felt strange, but not wholly unpleasant he supposed, and Jared resumed sucking and mouthing over his cock so that was plenty distracting for him. When one finger breached him, he squeezed at the intrusion involuntarily, a little uncomfortable but not exactly painful.

It slid in and out of him a few times, then pushed in a little deeper and Vlad choked on air when Jared hit his goal, a spot inside of him that made him see stars.

"There, yeah?"

Vlad couldn't speak, pushing back entirely shamelessly to chase that feeling again. Jared actually chuckled, pressing against it again and his mind went wonderfully blank, coloured lights dancing across his vision and each touch sending electricity through every nerve ending in his body. Why had nobody told him about _this,_ he had wasted so long **not** feeling that.

When the finger left his body altogether he whined in protest before he could stop himself, but then there was more lube and two fingers pushing in him. This made his muscles inside burn a little with the stretch, but he knew what was coming and kept himself relaxed, the feeling of two fingers even better and Vlad couldn't help himself, letting the heat blaze and coming over himself.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, generally the first timers reaction."

Vlad could only nod, body still a little in-shock really as he came down. As his brain slowly switched back on, he pondered the words.

"Who did that to you then?"

The flush on his friends cheeks confused him, until Jared actually answered.

"I uh, do it myself when I... you know."

He was surprised by the heat that thought gave him, soft cock giving a twitch of interest. Vlad pushed himself to sit up, indicating with his head for Jared to lay where he had been while he wiped the mess off his stomach away.

"I've never done this before."

"I know. Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Pulling off the others jeans wasn't scary - they had done touching before. Staring at the erection resting on Jared's stomach was a little scary - Vlad wanted to try and reciprocate somehow - it was only fair he knew, but he was utterly clueless. He reached for the lube, figuring he could replicate that at least, he knew how to use his fingers on Ingrid, this couldn't be much different. Except obviously, male bodies didn't come ready-lubed.

It felt greasy on his hand, and a little cold and wet so he tried to warm it on his fingers before he touched the other boy, imagining a sudden cold intrusion would be unpleasant. Jared made soft, encouraging sounds and kept his eyes closed, probably knowing Vlad was intensely nervous as it was. Not wanting to try two new things at once, he used his other hand to stroke Jared's cock and let his oily hand quest lower.

Clearly used to this, he was far less tense than Vlad had been, one finger slipping in easily and the way he breathed out "more" reminded Vlad a little too much of Ingrid, and he was a little unsure how to feel as the thought made him start to harden again. Shaking his head, Vlad pushed two fingers into the other body and working them in and out slowly. Clearly less 'in the know' about this, he tried to remember whereabouts the feeling had been in himself, and the reaction was instantaneous when he struck gold.

"Beginners luck."

Taking the challenge, Vlad rubbed at the little hard bump again with his finger tips, glad his hands weren't so small he couldn't reach because that would have made him **really** self conscious. He was surprised when Jared reached down to grab his arm, pulling his fingers free.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"Quite the opposite."

Looking up in confusion, Vlad found the other boy holding out a foil square - he and Ingrid had never used them, but he could recognise a condom from sex ed.

"Are you serious?"

"You don't have to, not if you don't want to."

Swallowing thickly, he knew this was wholly unfair to his friend - he was doing this because he needed to not just want Ingrid. It wasn't an arousing thought. He took the small square, deliberating for a minute. Remembering how Ingrid had uncaringly gone to Will, anger surged. Fuck _fair,_ fuck _nice._

Jared grinned when Vlad tore the wrapper open carefully, dragging the 'correct method' to the forefront of his mind for a second as he pinched the top gently and rolled it down his erection. He added more lube, because the material didn't feel amazingly slide-y and he didn't want to have to stop.

He eased in slowly, and it wasn't as intense as Ingrid had been but he blamed the condom and ignored everything else, focusing on the _heat_ and _tight_ and _fuck yes_ of the moment. Jared arched his hips slightly when Vlad was all the way in, waiting for the signal it was all ok.

"Gonna leave me hanging?"

Returning the smirk, Vlad thrust his hips slowly. **This** he could do, this he had done dozens of times now and apparently it showed. The rhythm formed easily, and once he got the angle right Jared became a shuddering mess of whimpers, gasping and moaning unabashedly and sighing Vlad's name repeatedly.

The bed creaked a little under them, but Vlad was past caring as Jared clenched tighter, smirking when Vlad almost yelped in surprise and added a bit more force to each thrust. The sudden orgasm beneath him surprised him, twitching muscles and hot liquid splattering up against his stomach.

He realised he wasn't all that close himself, and the anger had mostly abated - he didn't want to really hurt Jared. The other boy groaned when Vlad pulled out, realising Vlad was still hard when he pulled the rubber off and wiped the weird residue off himself, then the ejaculate on his stomach.

"Didn't you like it?"

"No, I did, but you were done and I'm not anything like close, and you already got me off before. So unless you want to recover and take turns, I'm not that bothered."

Vlad only barely realised what he had said when Jared eyed him hungrily.

"You mean you want me to top you?"

"I'm curious and you're obviously careful. I'm definitely not averse to it."

To his... amazement? probably wasn't the right word but it would have to do, Jared practically leapt on him, half hard in seconds as he kissed and groped Vlad, fumbling for the lube again and as he was still loose and wet from earlier, the two fingers inside him were easy to take. Jared moved them a little more, and Vlad could only assume he was trying to encourage his body to relax more, but it didn't feel terrible so he let him.

Either the prospect of 'topping' or the soft sounds of enjoyment Vlad made had his friend hard in a few minutes, and he forced himself not to panic - he had literally just seen this could be pleasurable. It was fine. He would be fine.

"If you're nervous, it's meant to be easier to take from behind?"

Vlad looked up in confusion - behind where?

"From behind what?"

That won him an actual laugh, which annoyed him for a second before Jared encouraged him to turn over, then rise up onto his hands and knees. Oh - _from behind him._ He felt oddly 'on display' like this, but he was too aroused to care and if this was easier he wouldn't complain. The sound of foil tearing and lubricant clicking open made his stomach twist, both with fear and anticipation.

"You sure about this?"

The way he asked - right at the point of something he obviously really wanted to do, but only if Vlad was totally sure - soothed almost every concern, and Vlad could only nod and breathe out "yes" under the intensity suddenly weighing on him.

It was more than his fingers had been, but slow and the burn was sort of pleasant, like a prelude to what he knew was coming. He had a bizarre, fleeting thought of how he _really_ hoped the parents downstairs didn't walk in, but then **that** spot inside him was reached and it chased any thoughts but **more** from his mind. It was clear Jared was a virgin before today, a little shaky and hesitant, angles a little sloppy and thrusts disjointed as he adjusted to the feeling, but he was hot and firm inside Vlad and rubbed circles on his lower back, soothing tension while he found the rhythm.

When he found the right way, everything sort of blurred together in a flash of pleasure and pushing and gasping until Vlad was spilling over the bedsheets below. He had to bite his own hand to muffle his sounds, mostly to stop them being overheard but also because he worried what would come out of his mouth - at the height of his climax, Ingrid's face flashed across his mind and he couldn't help it.

Jared waited til he softened a little before he pulled out, which Vlad appreciated because **fuck** he was sore now the distracting sensations were gone.

"Wow. Vlad. That was... _awesome._ "

Vlad had to agree, even if he was sure he would be walking funny. Exhausted, they pulled the sullied sheet off the bed, covered in come and lube residue before collapsing atop it, still breathing hard for a few more minutes.

The knock at the door made them both jump in surprise, but thankfully it didn't open.

"I'm going to assume you're not decent in there, but its almost dinner. Is Vlad staying?"

Checking the clock, he realised they had been sequestered up there for ages now and groaned quietly to himself, too tired to care about the allusions made by Jared's mother. He had two choices - hide away a little longer and risk running in to his mother, or go home now and absolutely face Ingrid.

"I can't. I should have left an hour ago."

Jared nodded knowingly, then called back "no" to his mother, waiting until they heard footsteps outside the door before bursting into laughter. He felt oddly light, most of the tension literally fucked out of him and clinging to that mood as long as possible while they dressed. Bending down to pull his jeans back up was distinctly uncomfortable, but he was pleased to find it wasn't that bad when he walked. He was dreading the castle driveway and tower staircase though.

Dressed and with innocent expressions pasted on their faces, they went down for Vlad to get his shoes on and leave. The twinges of discomfort were apparently obvious in his face when he sat down to tie them, because Jared's dad started snorting into his hand, not even quieting under a glare from his wife.

He was exceptionally grateful that he didn't have to walk all the way home, even with the occasional guffaw from the otherwise silent driver.

"See you at school?"

"Yeah. See you then."

They drove off, and Vlad stared up at the suddenly foreboding castle. Only the knowledge Wolfie would be getting hungry and possibly lonely depending on Ingrid led him up the long drive, pain lancing through his lower back up the steep incline, but eventually he made it. Wolfie was napping, Ingrid nowhere to be seen and Vlad quietly asked Renfield to get him some painkillers. The servant scurried off to do so, and like clockwork Wolfie stirred at dinner, beaming when he saw Vlad and knowing that meant he could get food.

Vlad swallowed the painkillers, hoping they would at least let him sleep comfortably in a few hours as he fed Wolfie, then ate the weird dinner Renfield served. Ingrid didn't come down until he was done, giving the food a look of disinterest but eating it anyway. He left Wolfie with her and headed up to shower, hoping (probably) in vain she had not yet noticed and he could rinse off the scent of breather sex off himself.

Getting undressed hurt, getting redressed in pyjamas hurt less as the hot water eased his muscles, but when he stepped back into the hallway, Vlad found himself shoved into a wall and he couldn't help grunting in pain as stone met his back. Ingrid looked livid, but also confused for a minute. When her face cleared as understanding dawned, he was mildly terrified.

"Biting for the home team are we little brother?"

The sickly sweet tone didn't fool him for a second - she shoved him into the wall again to watch him squeak as he suppressed a pained cry.

"What's it to you? And why did you leave Wolfie?"

He didn't bother struggling, because it would only aggravate his sore muscles.

"He's asleep. And you're right" she let him go, stumbling as he found his footing "you're nothing to me."

Even after everything, that **hurt.**

He refused to let her see the tears that sprung to his eyes, even while he blamed them solely on the pain shooting up and down his spine. She wouldn't care anyway, but he clung to what dignity he had left. Not bothering to answer her, he went straight for his bed and curled up facing away from her. It ached but he didn't care, desperate to hide the damp spots pooling on his pillow from her as he cried silently.

The last couple of days of the holidays dragged by, filled only by half-hearted attempts at homework and time spent hearing Wolfie repeatedly call him "sad Vad" and try to cheer him up by offering him toys and teddies. He found smiles for the little boy, wanting him to learn that efforts paid off and making people happy was a good thing. With any luck, he wouldn't grow up toxic with their lifestyle, twisted by their family.

Vlad liked to think he wasn't, but then he remembered he had a vengeful streak, and often caved to his anger. And lately he found it far too easy to ignore his morals, though he still tended to find himself feeling guilty. Ingrid was all Dracula, and clearly had no conscience to weigh her down.

Sometimes he struggled to reconcile the two, the Ingrid saying he meant nothing to her with the Ingrid who had clung to him, crying at the loss of their father. The one who made him bleed with the one who had helped tend to his back, soft and gentle. He wished it weren't so easy to accept that the gentleness was an act, a facade to get under his skin. And she had succeeded, through and through.

She happily avoided him, and he didn't care that he was late to school - it was worth not having to see her. He was now actively counting down to her transformation, because then she would have to leave school. He wouldn't have to see her at school, or see her with _Will,_ who was clearly still all over her. It made him sick to look at. He might not even have to see her all that much at all. Once their mother was dealt with? She would likely spread out through the castle herself, and Vlad would keep his tower and be awake in the day, her awake at night. He could manage until then. Even alone.

Gritting his teeth amidst the sudden return of breather students all around, Vlad was glad he could sit normally again as he headed to English. The bite on his arm was little more than a faded red mark, barely noticable now and the bite on his hand didn't need explaining to his closest admirer - Jared had seen him bite said hand.

"A whole week not being able to look at Ingrid... It was torture."

"Except for Vlad, he gets to see her everyday."

"Not for long though, she's leaving soon!"

He tuned out the noise around him, staring at the ground blankly until someone prodded his arm. He knew it was Jared, looking up into concerned eyes.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Just yanno, school."

"You used to love school!"

"Mmm. Used to."

Vlad was happy the other boy was either reticent to show affection publicly, or knew Vlad didn't want him to. The last thing he needed was some public declaration of feelings, or the boys on the rugby team thinking him a "poof" or "gayboy" when Vlad had no clue _what_ to label his sexuality as. Nor did he particularly care, vampires as a whole didn't. Being immortal left a lot of time to get bored and explore sexuality.

Though Vlad and Ingrid had gone beyond the norm there... And he really needed to stop thinking about her, he was pathetic.

Now he didn't have to hide the state of his skin, Vlad could clean up and dress after rugby in no time and escape back to Wolfie, the only current happy spark in his life. After a week of this tension - and a dodged invite from Jared for the Saturday claiming he was coming down with something - Vlad was starting to crack again. Only reminding himself Wolfie needed him sane, and that he had managed a year without his father, was keeping Vlad from just curling up in a ball until his transformation - so he could off himself with something quick like sunlight.

Ingrid slept in at the weekends, so Vlad dressed quickly and headed down when he woke at the crack of dawn, his body used to waking to his alarm. It was sunny out, so he spent most of the day out on the grass with Wolfie, who still enjoyed getting utterly filthy and grinned with his muddy face.

A bath and bottle later the boy was utterly worn out, grizzling tiredly and going down happily by early evening. At a loss for how to distract himself now, Vlad reclined on his bed staring unseeingly at a book on coffin maintenance. The door opening didn't really register, assuming Ingrid had been out - probably with Will, his mind uttered angrily - or his mother was leaving as the sun set, so he paid it no mind.

Until he heard a very male, very not Renfield shout of surprise. No. No. No.

He ran down the steps, just in time to see his mother dropping the very pale, and definitely dead human to the ground. She smirked, blood smeared unattractively across her mouth and Vlad felt hot anger rush through his veins as he saw the twin holes in Jared's throat. He had been accepting and caring and let Vlad learn about himself, and bats only knew what he was doing here but it had cost him _his life._

The anger coiled tighter and while he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen, his body did the thinking and flung his hand out. There was a sickly flash of green light, powerful enough to illuminate the shocked looks on both Magda and Ingrid's faces, before the light shrunk down, taking his mother with it and leaving nothing but a faintly glowing crystal on the ground in her place. He would worry what happened there later, dropping to his knees and searching fruitlessly for the pulse he knew he wouldn't find.

He should have known better than to think he wouldn't cause him pain somehow.

-YD-

 **This chapter turned out longer than I planned, I'm not generally so wordy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The bad bad author killed off the good guy... Sorry not sorry? Haha!**

-YD-

"Vlad. Did you just _zone_ our mother?"

"I don't even know what that is. I was angry, it happened. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Ingrid knelt down next to him with a strange look, prying his hands off the corpse in his arms. He didn't know why, until she wiped down the buttons on his jacket, then took the boys shoes off and held them out to Vlad.

"There needs to be his footprints leaving the castle."

Shaking hands traded the shoes, and Vlad tried not to let tears fall as he walked out to the front door, then put his own shoes back on and stepped over them - so it looked as though he had seen him out and then walked back in. He was thirteen, he should not be covering up _two_ murders committed by his mother.

Jared's eyes were open, dead and cold and judging him for letting this happen. He froze, staring into them until Ingrid noticed, far too calm about handling the body when she reached down and closed the lids.

"Go wash the blood off your hands, then take Wolfie to his toys and stuff. Best he not see this."

No matter how hard he scrubbed, over and over until his skin cracked, Vlad could still see the blood, still feel it sticking to his hands. Wolfie was asleep, sniffling when Vlad picked him up and placed him down carefully in his playpen, cushioned by toys and teddies. He didn't wake.

Ingrid was instructing Renfield to replace the shoes on the corpse - he had to stop thinking of the attachment he had had, it wouldn't help them now. They moved the crystal off the ground and placed it on the throne - it would be safe from Wolfie and his grabby hands there. Maybe Ingrid could explain what he had done.

"What do we do with the uh... the body, young master Vlad?"

They had to get rid of it. Van Helsing... they had had Patrick, who ate the remains. Even the bones.

"Slime pit? Nobody is going to search that."

" **No!** He's not some... waste. He was my friend."

The realisation hit Ingrid, he could see it in her face.

"Fine. We have to burn him then, unless you have a better plan? Because the police will end up here, there can't be any evidence."

Vlad didn't have _any_ other plan, and this was probably the closest they would get to some sort of respectful send off. Given that Vlad had almost directly stolen his life, with no dignity or honour. He should have known the boy was doomed when Vlad saw him as more than future dinner.

"Fine. But out back, so the village can't see the flames then."

He couldn't bring himself to touch the body again, but Renfield pulled out the dinner trolley and laid him out on that. It was a horrible sight, a good friend reduced to this limp corpse on a trolley being dragged out through the back of the castle.

"You don't have to be here for this."

"I do. He's never going to get a funeral, I'm all there is for last respects."

Caring Ingrid was flickering in and out, rubbing at Vlad's lower back soothingly while Renfield puttered about for firewood. They had to 'wrap' the body in mummifying gauze, which almost made him sick but would ensure the body burned more evenly. Bats, here he was _rationalising_ this in his mind like this was normal. Renfield did most of it, used to handling dead things after serving the Dracula clan for two decades by now. Once the flames were lit, Vlad had a half-baked idea of pitching himself onto the pyre.

"You, go check on the little furball. Don't smash the crystal."

Ingrid sent Renfield off, leaving the two stood with a burning body. It didn't smell like he expected it to, more ash and smoke than human and guilt. He cried silently, wishing all the apologies that meant nothing but he wanted to say anyway weren't stuck in his throat. It might have taken minutes, or it could have been hours. Vlad didn't notice any passing of time until the flames began to die out, and dawn was starting to eek out across the night sky.

What confused him the most, when he realised they had sat down, was Ingrid leant against his shoulder, clearly asleep. Had she really stayed out the whole night with him? It didn't add up.

"Hey, it's nearly morning. Rise and shine."

As it turned out, Ingrid could even growl in her sleep. Vlad had to nudge at her shoulder, shaking gently before Ingrid opened her eyes, looking confused by the scene around them.

"Too early. Uhhh."

"You didn't have to stay out here with me."

"Did. Not explaining both of you disappearing. And someone has to bathe Wolfie."

Ingrid pushed herself fully upright, yawning into her hand before she stood up. Vlad didn't move, but Ingrid left him no choice when she yanked him up by his jumper to a shaky standing position, legs stiff from the same position for what he supposed would have been hours.

"You deal with the furball, I'll make sure Renfield cleaned up properly. Then need to get your story straight, because you're a garlic-awful liar."

Watching the glowing embers that had been a _human being_ only last night, Vlad shivered inwardly but nodded. Ingrid even steered him away from looking at where the 'body' had been, sending him to the tower for a shower and clean clothes to warm up - apparently he was freezing. Vlad couldn't tell, though the water felt like fire on his skin but that meant little as he manoeuvered stiff limbs into warm clothes.

Wolfie had only just woken when he made it to the utility room, too out of it to care about changing him and mechanically feeding him. The little halfling smiled as normal, but maybe he could sense the tension in the air and didn't make much noise or comment on Vlad's dour mood. He even went down in his play pen quietly, entertaining himself with some rubber blocks - they had gnaw marks on from when he had been teething, but Wolfie refused to let them leave his toy pile.

He made tea, mostly to warm his numb fingers but also because when he tried to talk to Wolfie, he realised his mouth was incredibly dry. Ingrid found him staring blankly into the cup, and he realised it was barely even morning really.

"So, what's my story? Since you're a better liar than me."

His tone was too flat to convey much emotion, and Ingrid only seemed to contemplate whether there was more to what he said before she got in to it.

"Presumably, he was your breather playmate?" Vlad nodded. "So say you had a fight and broke up, he left. If nothing else, it'll account for the state of you."

"Thanks."

He resumed drinking his tea, too much sugar but he could still barely taste it.

"You should shower. You smell like smoke."

Ingrid sniffed at her collar and scowled, nodding in agreement and disappearing. He didn't notice time passing much, until Ingrid returned with hers - and his - clothes from that morning. He understood - evidence or something. Maybe to wash the scent of woodsmoke and guilt out. Vlad wished it were that simple. He wasn't sure he would ever feel clean again. He could still _feel_ the blood on his hands.

When the castle door knocked he almost threw up, checking the floor obsessively and slipping the weird green crystal he had somehow turned his mother into inside his pocket. Ingrid followed, carrying Wolfie who looked confused by the sound. They didn't get many visitors.

Renfield scurried over to the door, looking through the peep hole and scowling confusedly before he opened it.

"Allo? Who're you then?"

The voices sent chills down Vlad's spine, starting to shake until Ingrid handed him their brother. It helped, because Wolfie needed him to control himself. He sat down, jus in case.

"We're Jared's parents. He didn't come home last night and we know he was coming to see Vlad. Is he here?"

"Master Vlad. Visitors."

Renfield led the humans into the main room, Jared's dad eyeing Ingrid for a second and his mother a little teary already.

"Vlad. I know your family don't like visitors but have you seen Jared? He didn't come home last night."

"He was here. We had a fight, and he left. I'm sorry, I know that doesn't help much."

His voice shook, and the guilt stuck thick in his throat, giving him a 'choked up' sound effect that probably sounded more like crying than nausea.

"A fight?"

"Yeah. You know we were dating, I guess. I wanted to stop hiding it, he didn't. There was arguing. Then he left."

They both looked to Ingrid, as if for confirmation that Vlad hadn't killed him. Or let him be killed, then aided the whole disposing of a corpse... Nothing like that, obviously.

"It's true. Noisy teenage boys are my worst nightmare, I was glad it was over."

Wolfie chose that moment to start getting fussy, not a huge fan of strangers and Vlad tried to subtly indicate to Renfield to get the breathers **out** and soon. As they were shooed to the door, Vlad had to say something before the truth burst out of him.

"When he comes home... tell him. Tell him I'm sorry?"

He could feel traitorous tears rising, probably giving him an overall pathetic and pitiful appearance. They nodded, leaving for bats only knew what. When he heard their car start up, he breathed a tiny sigh of relief that they had believed him, but that was nowhere near the end of it.

"They aren't the only ones we have to convince, you do know that? When he doesn't come home they'll call the police, and as the last person to see him alive, I'm the first person they will come talking to. Look at me, talking like this is normal. I hate being a vampire."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but he could see she was thinking of the truth in his words. Now the breathers had gone, Wolfie settled again, poking Vlad on the nose and giggling to himself.

"Same story."

"I know. The bigger issue comes if they actually suspect me. Because then I need a parent or guardian with me, which gives me two options. One being the crystal in my pocket, the other being Renfield."

He was suddenly glad for all the cheesy cop shows and crime dramas they had seen (Ingrid would watch anything with a murder in) on her babysitting jobs, giving him a vague inkling of what may come up as two teenagers and a bumbling, smelly imbecile tried to cover up yet another murder. Their fathers death had been far easier to hide, because the only people who would go looking knew what had happened. Swallowing around the thick lump in his throat did little for him, but grief and guilt and _why my life_ whirred around in his head.

"Hypnotise them. You zoned an adult vampiress - which we still need to talk about, by the way - so you can surely hypnotise some idiot breathers?"

"I already have. Will. That girl from the disco. Jared. Practice on Renfield. I think that's it."

"Hypnotized Will? Oh yes, the Branagh hug thing. Gross. Why the others?"

"You. The girl suspected too much, Jared outright said he knew. I made them forget."

He realised they were being far too candid where Renfield could overhear, not to mention for all he knew Magda could hear inside the crystal. He pulled it out of his pocket, placing it carefully on the table.

"So, what _is_ zoning? Never heard of it."

"A centuries old lost secret. Definitely beyond some thirteen year old transformed wimpire like you."

"I was angry. I don't know how I did it, my body led the charge and it just... happened. Is she dead in there?"

"No. Trapped. Smash the crystal and she will be out, and pissed."

"Because that'll make a change. What do we do with... this? I'm partially leaning to putting it in a beam of sunlight and seeing what happens, but we may actually need the appearance of a parent if the police come knocking."

"Leave her like it. Break it if we have to, or when it's time."

Vlad nodded - he knew what 'time' she meant, sending Renfield for a box of some kind to leave it in for safety, then mounting it on the fireplace. It was too warm, but there was a roaring fire on to cover potential smokey scents from their impromptu bonfire the previous night.

"So, who's moving out of the tower? Me? Or you?"

Ingrid eyed him strangely, as though that hadn't occurred to her.

"Why?"

"You want to risk explaining to police we share a room? And anyway, mums crystallized. Nothing stopping you moving now. I figure it makes more sense you move, due vampirism and all."

"Mmm. You're only two years off, maybe you should move too. Wolfie can have that room when he's old enough."

Vlad shrugged, finding Wolfie napping on his chest.

"If you move out I can get a TV. Maybe even a playstation. And it would be alot less weird sharing a room with my younger brother than older sister."

"Suit yourself. I'll go pick a room."

He got the weird sense Ingrid was... o _ffended?_ by him saying he wouldn't move down nearer the crypt. He put it down to sleep deprivation and over-emotional mental state, putting Wolfie down in his crib and heading upstairs. It was weird, imagining this would be just _his_ room again. Ingrid had most of the space, and just a larger presence than him.

Ingrid's old bed would now be hers again - his was attached to the floor, going nowhere. He swapped the covers back, because Ingrid hated the colours and Vlad didn't think black and red lace suited him. At least they were clean, recently changed after they... he pushed that out of his mind.

Renfield ambled behind Ingrid, being threatened and slapped as he helped her move her things. Though by help, Vlad meant she made him move anything heavier than a cup. He did offer help with the bed frame, because it was too big to move alone. It took surprisingly little time to empty her things out, and Vlad felt a little lost amongst all the room he was left with.

It felt... _Wrong._ Even after all their problems, he had grown used to the sounds of breathing when she slept, the fact she was always just sort of... there. Her pheremones still lingered on the air, and it didn't help that regardless of clean sheets and traded covers, this was _the bed_ they had shared so many times. He lay on it, curling up in a ball and trying to ignore the memories it carried.

Vlad knew he couldn't just lie there, not least because it was immensely pathetic. Sitting on the edge of his bed and searching for slippers, Vlad pulled out some kind of metal spider thing. It had clips on, so Vlad assumed it was some kind of accessory, and definitely not his. Slippers successfully found and put on, he had to make the trip downstairs again.

Wolfie was still napping, so Vlad was safe to continue down the next set of stairs to Ingrid's new room. He wasn't quite lost in his own head enough to forget he should knock the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"What!?"

"You forgot... this."

Ingrid yanked the door open, catching Vlad completely off guard with her wearing nothing but skirt and bra. He forced his eyes up to her face, struck dumb and holding out the spider thing silently. She looked down at it, then back at him and the intense look made him shudder inwardly as she tugged him into the room and slammed the door behind him.

Body pressed up against the now closed door, the metallic spider fell from his hand to the floor as Ingrid kissed him. It stole all the tension from his body, along with the air from his lungs as his hands went to her waist and found skin with no impeding fabric. They shouldn't be doing this, he knew, but Vlad had learnt his lesson - breathers weren't safe around him and he was desperately in need of comfort and distraction.

They stumbled to her bed, which felt weird beneath his back when she pinned him, the mattress not used to dual weight and springs making sounds he wasn't used to. Vlad was already hard, lungs full of Ingrid's sweet scent and her hands hot against his skin as they slipped under his shirt and jumper.

Then the door knocked.

"Go away!"

Ingrid scowled at the offending rectangle of wood, not moving from where she straddled Vlad's legs in the slightest.

"Apologies Miss Ingrid, but young Master Vlad is nowhere to be found" the two looked at each other "and there's a breather in bright yellow at the door!"

Vlad had to push himself into a sitting position, biting his lip to hold in a squeak as the change pressed his erection against Ingrid. Whispering, he hoped Renfield hadn't developed some kind of bat hearing.

"Bats. That's a policeman. Tell him you'll be out in a minute."

"Go away! I'll be up in a minute. Go find the little maggot."

There was no way to get around the fact they had to stop, shaky and needy but they had more pressing matters like covering up a murder. He couldn't help watching as she stood up, searching for her shirt and smirking slightly when she caught him looking at her.

"Renfield dressed as a woman."

"Never fails."

It was true - a one hundred percent effective arousal-killer. Cringing, Vlad stood, smoothed down his clothes, pulled his slippers back on again and tried to tame his hair. Ingrid checked for Renfield before they both left, ascending the stairs separately and Vlad detoured to get Wolfie and his bottle, unsure how long this could take and not wanting a screaming infant interruption.

"Vladimir Count? PC Brown."

"Just Vlad. I would uh, shake your hand but you know..."

"Of course. I gather you know why I'm here?"

"I can only tell you what I told Jared's parents" he shifted Wolfie, holding the bottle to his mouth before any unhappy sounds could come out "he came over, we argued, he left."

PC Brown looked around at the 'decorating', skulls and black and red all over the place, with dust and cobwebs and enormous paintings of Magda everywhere.

"Right. What did you fight about?"

"He's my boyfriend. Or was, until last night. I wanted to stop hiding it, he didn't. We fought, I told him if he was going to be ashamed of me forever he could just leave. He did. That's it."

Wolfie finished his bottle, burying his face in Vlad's shoulder and grumpily huffing at the 'stranger'. Vlad tried to soothe the halfling, mostly unsuccessful.

"I see."

Vlad wondered just how uncomfortable the policeman was at the mention of homosexuality, his mood a little out of sorts with the recent Ingrid episode, the sleepless night and the whole murder before his eyes so Vlad wasn't nearly as tearful as he had been this morning with Jared's parents.

"Well, it's early days. Might have to come back and chat to you again some time."

"Remember I have school, I won't be home in the day."

"Right. Well, at this stage we are hoping he just went off thinking and he will be home. I trust you'll let his family know if you hear off him?"

"Right. Of course."

Renfield shooed out the police officer, and Wolfie calmed down again. Vlad still felt sick, but at least _that_ was dealt with. For today at least. Tomorrow was school, and Vlad had no idea what was going to happen. Did he say he knew Jared was missing? Would there be police at the school? Was he going to break down and cry again in front of everyone?

"Ow!"

"Stop panicking. Idiot."

Ingrid pinched his arm again for good measure, but now he wasn't lost in his head again she left him alone after that. Apparently her desire to touch him was gone, and she disappeared back off to her room - with Vlad's illicit junk food stash, he noticed. He wasn't sure that constituted an invitation to go back down there, she hadn't hid that she had taken it but that meant little, Ingrid ran on a "if I want it, I'll have it" rule. Including Vlad at random, it seemed.

Wolfie took up most of his attention for the afternoon, out on the grass practicing his standing up - there were even a couple of shaky steps with Vlad's hands supporting him before he would fall into his backside again. Then it was bath time, dinner time - Ingrid fed Wolfie, Vlad went out for pizza for them. He just wanted comfort food, and pizza was hot, cheese-melting comfort in a box.

The pizza box went on the fire when it was empty, and Vlad ended up back to his staring into a tea cup while Wolfie played with his toys. Ingrid hovered around for a little while, absent-mindedly taking whatever Wolfie handed her - he liked giving her 'gifts', and Vlad got conversations. Or as close to conversation as a baby with a vocabulary under ten words could have.

"You coming?"

Vlad looked up at Ingrid, the invitation clear across her face and his immediate instinct was to say no. She was using him, and he didn't really matter to her.

But he didn't have much other choice, since anyone else he got close to would apparently get killed. And he didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Uh, yeah. Just let me go get my stuff for my paper round."

She nodded, taking Wolfie to put down for the night and effectively scaring Renfield into going to check the burn site out back didn't have any obvious evidence lying around. Vlad grabbed his clean things to wear tomorrow morning, then headed back down with only a little trepidation.

When he knocked the door, it opened almost instantly - she was dressed this time though. Ingrid took his morning clothes and dumped them on her chair, then wasted no time tugging his jumper and t-shirt off. They hit the floor fast, and Vlad let anything beyond the current physical feelings fall away as her teeth sank into the hollow of his collarbone.

"Nothing visible. Don't want to explain that to police officers."

Ingrid growled, but stayed away from bruising him any higher than that. Her clothes joined his soon after, bare skin to bare skin and Vlad hated as much as he loved how **natural** it felt to be pressed against her this way. Whether she was in that mood herself, or just wanted to give Vlad what he _needed_ that night, she kissed him slow and soft.

They didn't fight for dominance and Ingrid let him lead, she didn't frantically demand he move faster and harder when he finally got inside her. The soft sounds she made were amazing, breathy sighs and intimate whispers of his name between moaning gasps of pleasure. Ingrid's dark side could turn him on no end, but sometimes, just once or twice at times like this, he wished _this_ wasn't just an act.

-YD-

 **Updated my other active story yesterday, so now I'm going to get on with the rewriting I've been "doing" for weeks now. So. Enjoy an early update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chosen Two got a few chapters rewritten and an early update, so I guess this can have some work done too!**

 **For reference - I know I have an awful tendency to drag chapters out but I have plans for it that span at least four or five years, it won't always be just teen angst and Magda eating folk. For example - this chapter contains Ingrid's transformation! Non-canon - I made it a weekend. And there's porn... again... I _try_ not to but they write themselves. And nobody argues with Ingrid.**

-YD-

Waking up clutching Ingrid tightly, Vlad simultaneously wished never to move and that he wasn't so undeniably weak for her. For all her denial of emotion, insistence Vlad was nothing to her, she seemed to enjoy the spooning and post-coital intimate contact as much as he did. Either way, Vlad couldn't deny the solid weight in his arms, soft body against his morning wood - it was pretty awesome as a wake up. If he ignored _everything_ else about the entire situation.

It felt weird though, they weren't in the tower room and he had to creep down a hallway awkwardly for a bathroom to pee and change in. His toothbrush was upstairs, but there was still a new second one here. Had Ingrid done that? Vlad shook his head, cleaned his teeth and checked his watch. He was on time, even without his alarm.

Ingrid was already awake when he got back, Wolfie deposited in his high chair with a bottle clutched in his chubby hands. Renfield handed Vlad toast when he was leaving, getting crumbs down his uniform but not particularly caring. Every step closer to the school made the food in his stomach turn to lead.

At first, nobody noticed, assumed he must be late for school. Then eventually, someone asked.

"Where is Jared?"

"He doesn't get sick, hell he only took three days off when he broke his arm."

"Still tried to do PE!"

Vlad was already trying not to throw up, certain he would if he opened his mouth but he knew _exactly_ where Jared was - in tiny pieces of ash all over the castle grounds.

"He's missing."

"Say what?"

Several heads turned his way, and now he panicked again because how did he explain the 'fight' without 'outing' the whole 'gay' thing?

"Yeah. He visited my place Saturday, never ended up home. I didn't know that until the police turned up at my door on Sunday. No clue what happened in between."

"Wait, Jared was at your house?"

It was common knowledge nobody was invited to Stokely Castle, especially when the other boys had pestered Vlad for months to let them come over for 'rugby practice' - more so they could spend time ogling Ingrid.

"Yeah, not for long. He uh, wanted to try hill running and my driveway is the steepest in Stokely. He only came in for some water, then he left. Between then and now, he just vanished."

The lies came easy, and then everyone was gossiping which left Vlad to melt down privately inside his own head. Ingrid left him alone, which helped and hindered him equally - he could do with a distraction, but his skin was crawling with guilt and having sex with his sister would probably not help right now. Nor could he handle trying to understand what was going on with... _them_ on top of everything else.

Wolfie provided just enough distraction, chewing on Vlad's jacket when he held him and babbling happily from his playpen while Vlad did his homework on the tiny table in the utility room. The halfling had officially outgrown his baby clothes, and was now wearing some of Vlad's t-shirts from when he was about five - Ingrid found that hilarious. Even if they swamped him lengthwise and resembled dresses. Whatever it was making him grow fast also seemed to be protecting him - his skin showed zero irritation from crawling around on the castle floor unprotected.

"Ingrid!"

Vlad looked up from Algebra to see Ingrid entering the room, holding Wolfie's bottle which the halfling grabbed for eagerly - then he offered her a plastic block in return, which Ingrid took with barely a grimace.

"How are you doing? Your transformation is only days away."

"Right now I'm dying to bite. Not sure how much more I can handle breather school."

"I'm sure Will wouldn't mind. Actually, I expect most of the boys at Stokely Grammar would volunteer if you asked."

If his hand shook as he said it, or the pen cracked a little in his hand... well, that was something he kept to himself. He had three or four new bruises from the previous night, but while they were under a microscope with the police Ingrid couldn't bite his neck, and he knew that's what her instincts wanted right now.

"True, but they might get upset when I make them bleed. They don't like it like you do."

That shouldn't make Vlad's skin warm. It should make his skin _crawl,_ it should turn his stomach with the reminder but it didn't.

"What does it matter? Aren't you going to just go hunting them anyway this time next week?"

"Oh, because that wouldn't be suspicious at all right after a breather goes missing from here? I'm not going to hunt in Stokely."

"It would be better if you didn't hunt at all. You know that right?"

"Dream on breather boy, I've been dreaming of blood since birth."

Vlad grimaced, having no such inclination to breathers. He had the draw to necks, but only Ingrid's really. And her pulse was now a limited number of beats away from stopping. Renfield knocked over a tray nearby, stalling their conversation as he announced dinner was ready. They were going through motions, pretending nothing had changed even while Magda sat in a crystal in a box, and the police were potentially suspicious of Vlad.

When Wolfie went down for the night and Renfield was off in his lab, Ingrid essentially stalked him to his room. It was all too easy to let familiarity rule when she kissed him, biting roughly at his mouth and pulling open his shirt as they wrestled on his bed. He sported several new bite marks down his chest before long, and Ingrid's pheromone-laden scent was near overpowering in minutes - she might be the one who longed to bite but _he_ was the one burying his face in her neck and inhaling deeply.

"What's got your fangs in a twist? Vampires hunt humans."

"Two things. You know how I feel about it, and I won't have the same immunity you do when you come home with strangers blood in your mouth."

Ingrid growled in complaint at his 'logic', though she was still rubbing him through his jeans as they 'debated' vampire ethics and Vlad was rolling his hips up for more contact. Her dress was gone before they spoke again, groping each other half dressed and his lip bleeding from her constant biting at them. As she sucked the drops, he had to ask.

"Can you feed on me? Instead of humans?"

Ingrid actually looked surprised, then interested as she eyed his racing pulse. He thought his blood tasted off, but Ingrid seemed to enjoy it and he liked it when she bit him - it was certainly a more appealing thought than Ingrid killing strangers.

"Not sure that's ever been tried before. I'll think about it."

She tugged his jeans down then, and Vlad thought it showed a measure of trust that he didn't fight her off when her lips closed around him - given how much she was biting him lately. Though he might have stopped caring pretty fast, because _fuck_ he loved the feeling of her mouth on his cock, sucking hard and tongue dragging up his shaft as she pulled off.

Watching her chest heave as she panted for air was far too arousing, the decision of whether to let her finish or whether to finish getting her naked almost too much. He finished wriggling free of his jeans and boxers, blessing front-fastening bras as he pressed against her and fumbled with the clip until it opened. Ingrid moaned softly when he cupped her breast, making needy little sounds each time he rubbed a thumb over her nipple until he could sense her losing patience.

The last remnants of fabric between them discarded, Ingrid bit at his shoulder as he pushed inside her and the feelings washed over him, smothered everything else for the precious moments of freedom from things like conscience and fear and confusion. He felt her teeth break his skin again, strength leaking through as her date with their future neared. In under a week, Ingrid would have _fangs._ The arousal that thought sparked confused him, and Ingrid couldn't fail to notice his full-body shiver.

"What?"

"Thinking."

" _Now?_ "

As if to punctuate her point, Ingrid squeezed around him and his response stuck in his throat, thrusting instinctively and she moaned hotly beneath him.

"Thinking about your transformation. Fangs. Hard not to think of when you're biting me."

Ingrid's eyes flashed beneath him, red and enticing in ways they shouldn't be and Vlad shivered again, anticipation rolling through him in waves. Her face pressed against the hollow of his throat and he knew they _both_ wanted her to bite, logic and police and possession be damned. She mouthed the spot over and over, but it was more of a tease than anything and he whimpered weakly, needily.

"Do it. Please."

She didn't have to be told twice, teeth sinking into his skin until it broke, pain lighting through him and blood leaking into her mouth. That was what they both wanted, their shared climax hitting like a freight train a few jerky thrusts later. Ingrid dragged her tongue over the bite, whining hungrily before she moved off. Vlad shook slightly under her ministrations, curling an arm across her waist when he managed to pull out and collapse onto the mattress.

"Have fun explaining _that_ to the police."

"Shut up."

The taste of blood on her mouth faded the longer they kissed, but she couldn't stay away from the bleeding marks in his neck and mouthed at them again until he was shaking all over. He should be annoyed at her leaving possessive marks all over his body, but it felt _so_ damn good he couldn't fight it, his rebelling mind melting under her.

The bruise was deep and dark in the mirror, but Vlad covered it like he always had and Ingrid kissed him so hard he forgot how to _walk_ for a minute or two. Staggering slightly as all the blood in his body went south, Vlad tried to breathe normally and walk to school. Jared was still the talk of his friendship group - a couple of them were talking about going out looking for him, and Vlad felt sick at the thought.

His sense of concern only grew when the police officer returned, and every time he looked at Vlad, Vlad had a jolt of terror in case his makeup had come off the mark on his neck, or his collar had slipped down and the bruises on his collarbone would be showing.

"Have you found him?"

"No. Are you _sure_ there isn't anything else you're not telling us?"

Vlad could only keep answering with their pre-selected lies, which clearly frustrated PC Brown but Vlad had to stick to the 'truth'. Wolfie started fussing, whining in Ingrid's arms where she sat keeping an eye on them.

"If there's nothing else, you can go. You're upsetting the baby."

"Yours?"

"Our brother. Cretin. Leave."

She glared at the policeman, who tried to resist but nobody could out-stare a Dracula, and he gruffed and hummed and Renfield herded him out again. Wolfie settled again, and Ingrid continued glaring at the doorway long after.

"Do I look old enough to be his mother? Especially since he looks over a year old at this point."

She wasn't wrong - Vlad was surprised the boy wasn't walking already, he could only manage a few unsteady steps with Vlad holding him up.

"No, but he's never seen another adult but Renfield, and like you said, he looks more like you than me."

Ingrid glared some more, then relinquished Wolfie to Vlad because he could usually settle him faster, and it was about time he was fed again.

"Bite! Argh!"

Wolfie grinned, slamming his teeth down on the spoon hard and making exaggerated chomping/biting noises as he did so.

"Is this a hint that you want to migrate up to more solid food now you have a full set of milk teeth?"

The boy nodded, but he also smushed a handful of food into his hair with a joyful grin. This was why Ingrid hated giving him actual food - he was, as the common breather term went, a 'mucky pup'.

"Ok. Bathtime, then tomorrow we'll try giving you real food. Come on."

Ingrid rolled her eyes seeing mushed vegetable goo in his hair, but leant against the wall watching in amusement when Vlad was wrestling him into his bath, trying to get the food out of his hair before it dried - they had learnt early on that made it much harder to clean out.

"Brother."

That would have been an achievement word... if he weren't pointing at Ingrid.

"Ingrid is your sister. I'm your brother."

"Brother!"

He was still pointing at Ingrid, taking zero information from what they said apparently. Giving up on a talking lesson today, Vlad dried and dressed the halfling - if he wasn't dried off quick enough he would shake his head and soak the bathroom, plus anyone nearby. Ingrid had voted for cutting his hair, but Vlad had vetoed that, at least for now.

"Lets try this again shall we?"

Wolfie clung to his hands, taking a few shaky steps. He could do it mostly, but couldn't stay up once Vlad let go. He could crawl like lightning now though, and Ingrid had blamed that on his 'dog' half, saying his body preferred being on all fours.

"I'm gonna hit the high street tomorrow, I'll get some clothes that actually fit him. Or might be a little big on him I guess. Makes sense to do it now, and alone. Cus you shouldn't be around breathers, and it's two days until your transformation."

"And you want to go buy your breather contraptions?"

"Yeah. Please don't flame them. I'll even promise to leave them off if you're in my room so long as you don't blow them up. Or you could always play horror movies on it, like you used to on jobs."

She clearly wavered, distaste for technology apparent in her expression.

"Fine. But you had better get actual scary movies, not your idea of a little scary."

Success! For now, at least. Vlad hadn't worked out how he would acquire horror movies, since he was so fresh faced and youthful-looking and they tended to involve being old enough, but he guessed he could always hypnotise the shopkeeper. It was worth it if Ingrid wouldn't set fire to the shiny new playstation he would have soon.

Ingrid didn't join him in bed that night, or invite him to her room and he wasn't sure if she wasn't in the mood, wanted distance or had gotten bored of him. That was the biggest issue with Ingrid - he never knew where he stood, even when she was blatant she waa avoidant. All he knew was when he woke, there was the concealing makeup resting on top of his paper round clothes, and Ingrid was giving Wolfie a bottle when he got back from said round.

For the first time, Vlad cycled to school, locking his bike with the other students who did so every day, because it would make his trip to the shopping centre place and back much easier. It was harder to ignore Jared's absence each day, especially when he had rugby practice and the coach seemed to blame Vlad personally somehow - he wondered if the police had been to the school by now. Nausea flared with every mention of his name, and Vlad was barely holding it together by the end of practice.

Baby clothes shopping was immensely awkward, because he obviously looked too young to be a father and apparently siblings didn't do clothes shopping much. Still, he went for the 2 years and up clothes, so Wolfie would at least have practical, if not fashionable attire. He almost slipped hypnotising the server in the movie store, because he was age-queried when he dropped a mix of horror, cartoon (for Wolfie) and fantasy (for him) films on to the till, but he made it in the end.

He couldn't carry the tv back, but they did offer delivery for the weekend, which Vlad supposed was tolerable - he had waited a year, distracted by Ingrid and their sharing a room until now. He could wait a couple more days.

"You live in the castle?"

"Yeah. My family are... eccentric. Thanks for the delivery."

He escaped quick, and cycled back home - with pizza, because he knew Ingrid wouldn't admit it but she would want to have a last hoorah type thing, her taste buds about to change a considerable amount. Sure enough, she was most appeased by the pizza. Wolfie even happily gnawed on a pizza crust, though he hadn't worked out how to actually bite through it it kept him amused for the entire mealtime.

"Cartoons? Really?"

"I got horror movies for you, and cartoons for Wolfie. What's weird about that?"

She held up the Doctor Who and Harry Potter DVDs he bought in disgust, but they weren't suddenly melted. He was only unpacking the movie pile because it was on top of the clothes he bought for Wolfie, but obviously Ingrid just _had_ to rifle through it all.

"You're just weird in general. Let's go see if these even fit him."

Thankfully, none of what he bought was too small for Wolfie, and the boy preened and giggled happily when he got the little shirt and jeans on. Shoes were also a novelty to him, though Vlad had gotten them a little too big on purpose, so they would fit when he actually learnt to walk. He sulked a little when he had to take them off, but he was fussy anyway this close to bedtime.

Back in an old t-shirt of Vlad's and down in his crib, Vlad wondered how long before he outgrew that - he was too small for a bed yet. Maybe he could hypnotise the woodwork teacher into helping him build an actual cot. Ingrid suggested getting him a dog bed, which Vlad simply rolled his eyes at.

He showered before he went to bed - his clothes smelled like Wolfie, who did unfortunately tend to smell a little dog-like no matter how often he was bathed, and so Vlad wanted to make sure none of that scent was stuck to his skin.

"Nervous?"

"No. I was born to be a vampire."

"Ingrid, we're _all_ born to be vampires. It's ok to be nervous, I'm nervous about mine and it's not happening yet."

She rolled her eyes, already stretched out comfortably on his bed when he had come in from the bathroom - he hadn't bothered with taking pyjamas in, and Ingrid took advantage of that and yanked his towel off fast. They both tugged at her clothes until she was bare as he was, and Vlad realised this was the last night she would feel warm against him.

"Roll over a minute?"

Ingrid eyed him warily, but she did roll over onto her stomach gracefully and Vlad lost his train of thought for a minute as he admired the smooth planes of her back, the dip at the base of her spine and the utter fucking perfection of her ass. Holy hell he could just _look_ at her and probably still achieve climax - Ingrid was **art** brought to life. Remembering he had a plan, he leaned down to the side of his bed, and Ingrid's surprise was the only thing that gave him enough time to loop his belt around her wrists, tightening it until her arms were pinned.

"What the blood and..."

"Shhh. It's ok."

He kissed her shoulder, brushing her hair aside to ghost words across her ear.

"You realise I can break this?"

"Then do it."

Ingrid didn't immediately search out her vampire strength just _waiting_ to be used, so Vlad let himself hope she was going to let him get away with actually restraining her.

"Why are you doing this?"

If Vlad wasn't mistaken, her fruity-sweet pheremones were intensifying - she was _enjoying_ it. And he hadn't really touched her yet.

"Because this is the last time I'll be able to overpower you before I'm sixteen. And by the looks of it" he reached down to trail a hand up her inner thigh, gratified to find her hot and wet already "you like it."

Ingrid growled, and he saw her forearm muscles tense, wondering if she was about to break it. He shrugged off the sense of lying - he was the chosen one, if he wanted, he could overpower her vampire or not - Vlad waited. Ingrid relaxed again, just a little, and he took it as a triumph. He had never realised before now that even her _back_ could be sexy, and he just had to explore it. He bit at the peaks of her shoulder blades, and his fingers easily accessed her sensitive sides and the delicate spot beneath her ribcage.

Every sound she made was a bigger victory than usual, because Ingrid was literally letting him have free reign over her body. Dragging his tongue down her spine until he was stopped by her bound wrists, he reached for her hips and guided her up on her knees. He had a vague recollection of being in a similar position, but he didn't think about it, focused on feather-light touches down the back of her thighs until the muscles quivered.

"If you don't get a move on I'm breaking this and going-"

Ingrid didn't get to finish that sentence, because his fingers slipped inside her with ease and her words melted into a moan.

"Blood Ingrid, you're _soaked_. Who knew you were such a submissive."

She growled again, but Vlad's other hand was moving to rub her clit and she forgot words all over again. He couldn't resist mouthing at the creases of her thighs, but he wasn't any less desperate for her than she was for him, straightening up and feeling her body take him in fucking beautifully.

The sound Ingrid made when he penetrated her was _not human,_ and Vlad barely stopped himself coming on the spot when she clenched tight around him.

"Wait. Stop."

"Are you **kidding** me?"

He pulled out, feeling the loss but reaching down to undo the belt on her wrists. Ingrid stretched as she turned back over, and Vlad wasted zero time slotting neatly back between her thighs.

"Need to see your face. So hot watching you come."

They both moaned aloud as he slipped back inside her, and this time she wrapped her legs around his waist so he couldn't pull out again and tugged roughly at his hair until she could reach to thoroughly ravage his mouth with her tongue. He made a few lazy thrusts, testing to see if she was going to push for more, but Ingrid was still letting him lead here.

"Fuck Ingrid, you're so hot."

"Not... fuck, there... not for long."

They shared a breathless chuckle, both too close to the edge to actually laugh or even breathe properly by now. He was drowning in the heat all around him, but he _needed_ to make her come first, dropping his head to suck her nipple and smirking around the firm peak as she arched and quaked, finally breaking beneath him and Vlad let his body follow, taking a perverse pleasure in the notion Ingrid would transform with her little brothers come still inside her. He really, _really_ had problems.

His watch beeped as they lay gasping for air, sweaty and sticky and still seeking contact - Vlad couldn't seem to switch off his tactile tendencies right after he came and kissed at her neck and jaw.

"Midnight. Happy Birthday."

"Shut up, I'm still deciding whether or not to hurt you for calling _me_ submissive."

"You were practically coming because I bound your wrists. It wasn't an insult Ingrid, it was hot as hell."

She rolled her eyes, but Vlad couldn't leave it like that even when logic said he should.

"Hey, I mean it. Did you think I thought less of you when I said that?"

Ingrid didn't answer, but she wouldn't meet his eyes either which was all the answer he needed. Leaning down to kiss her gently, he couldn't let her 'die' thinking that, whether she admitted that she cared about such a thing or not. Vlad knew Ingrid could cut him down verbally in a matter of seconds, but that was her nature. Being honest and genuine whenever possible, that was his nature. Mostly.

"I don't. I find it... freeing, letting you dominate me. I just thought you should experience it at least once before tomorrow. Well, today now."

There were several quiet minutes where Ingrid sat thinking... well, lay thinking, and Vlad let her, staying up on his side watching her in the thin stripe of moonlight. Which reminded him, they should close that. Ingrid would still burn when the sun rose.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop you being a pile of ashes in the morning."

There was only one solitary candle lit in his room now, Ingrid had taken most of them when she moved and he used his lamp mostly - Ingrid hated it though. He missed the way she looked under the silvery glow of moonshine, but it ceased to matter when he slid back beneath the covers and felt her settle in his hold as naturally as could be. She was quiet still, but he was happily indulging in the mix of pheromones and sex her scent carried now while he waited.

"Freeing?"

"Yeah. Because I know I can at least trust you won't hurt me too badly, otherwise you risk putting me out of action. And you know it isn't really in me to cause pain for the sake of it."

Beneath his slowly questing touch, Vlad could feel her heart slowing, more so than the usual post-climax return to 'normal'. She would probably cease to be breathing when they woke. Vlad had to remember not to freak out about that.

"Nobody _ever_ hears that I liked it."

"Right, because this is something I tell _anyone_ about now."

"Mmm. Shut up. I'm sleeping."

Chuckling lightly to himself, Vlad's hand settled in it's usual place resting over her stomach, and he settled himself down to sleep.

It was mildly unsettling waking up to a totally still, non-breathing, pulseless body, but Ingrid grumbled when Vlad shifted to feel her wrist, reminding him she was fine. Just undead.

"Sorry. Forgot for a second."

"Idiot."

Her back was warm against his chest still, but where he hadn't been pressed to her all night, warm and alive-ish, her skin was cooler, probably only not cold because of the bedcovers. Like she said - he had to warm her up.

"Do I feel different to you? Now we're different temperatures?"

Ingrid didn't answer instantly, but the surprised moan she made when his warm hand cupped her cool breast told him everything.

"Hot. Did I say stop?"

"No, but I need to brush my teeth and stuff if you wanna fool around."

Her shoving him from the bed was cruel, he managed not to completely crash to the floor in an undignified heap but it was _freezing_ and he was naked. He hurried through his bathroom trip, coming back to find Ingrid pushing the covers off, practically purring as she stretched her body out gracefully and made Vlad's pulse spike.

She was cooling more every second when he got on top of her, and the feeling was _intense_ everywhere. His skin broke out in goosebumps wherever her cold fingers trailed, and Ingrid arched and made these beautiful little whimpers when his warm mouth touched her. She warmed beneath his tongue, but the effect didn't last for more than a few seconds and she was a writhing mess as he mapped her chest over and over, cold to warm and back again and again.

Oh, this was **awesome.**

Arousal overrode nerves as he pushed her thighs apart, dragging his tongue up the sensitive insides where she was already needy - he hadn't touched her properly yet but wet slick shone on her skin. It felt a little weird after he was used to burning heat, but Ingrid responded more than ever when his tongue teased her clit and Vlad had to rub his leaking cock against the bed for some relief, halfway to coming from her moans alone.

It was just as intense when Ingrid did it back, ice cold tongue tracing the underside of his cock and Vlad yelped in surprise, half-terrified the cold sensation would make him go soft. For a brief second, he saw the same concern in her face, and she hadn't put her hand on him yet. As a half-way point, Vlad reached for her hand, linking their fingers and wrapping them both around his erection. The multitude of warring sensations made him go cross eyed, and it didn't take much longer for him to come hard into her mouth, shivering pleasurably when a cool tongue swept across his tip to check he was clean.

Kissing was new too, her tongue cool when it parted his lips and teased at his own, his mouth warm and Ingrid seemed intent on pushing him to the edge of oxygen need, or perhaps she was as lost in it as he was. He whimpered weakly and Ingrid pulled back, panting with arousal while he gasped for air.

"Learning curve. Awesome. We should... Wolfie. Transformation. Yeah."

Neither moved for several minutes, though Ingrid eventually 'borrowed' his dressing gown and stole downstairs - her clothes were all in **her** room now. Vlad dragged himself to shower off quickly, yanked clean clothes on and slathered cover-up over his still-bruised neck. Ingrid was about to get her fangs... he shivered again, unsure specifically what it was about that that set him on fire inside.

Wolfie considered it the best day ever anyway, because he got to wear his new clothes ( _after_ he ate obviously), and he loved weekends because it meant Vlad usually spent the whole day with him. Today was a little different, because it would mostly involve a lot of waiting around.

A quiet bell-peal began sounding through breakfast, which Ingrid showed very limited interest in. Vlad's throat on the other hand, she stared at intently the whole time he was eating cornflakes - Wolfie had had the same, and seemed thrilled about it judging by the way he redecorated with the milk.

"So, what now? Preferably before the bell gets loud-" the bell became louder as if on cue "never mind."

"Blood Mirror."

"Renfield, where _is_ the Blood Mirror?"

The man jumped in surprise at being directly addressed - Vlad tended to leave him alone, and Ingrid only interacted with him when she wanted something.

"Crypt. Secret passage."

"Helpful. Come on Wolfie."

"Crypt!"

His ever-cheerful little brother grinned as Vlad shifted him to one side, carefully holding the railing with his other hand as they navigated the stair case down to the crypt. One of the coffins was empty, another contained a completely decomposed skeleton - Wolfie giggled at it. He was a strange creature.

"Wolfie, sit. Stay. I need both hands."

He placed him carefully on a dusty old cabinet, securely seated and no ominous looking bottles of gloopy goo. He and Ingrid both had to work to push the heavy stone lid off, but it revealed a staircase.

"Right. Let's get going."

Wolfie looked around in awe as they kept going down, cobwebs and dust _everywhere_ but the torches lit themselves, guiding them to a set of double doors with old, steel hinges and a set of suits of armour flanking.

"We gotta move this some time, this is disgusting."

The doors opened to reveal a huge empty room, save for an enormous mirror. Ingrid still had her reflection in this one, which confused him a little but he didn't yet understand the mechanics of vampire transformations. What surprised him more? In the mirror, the toddler in his arms was a dog. When Wolfie noticed that, he laughed aloud and made rather realistic barking sounds.

"How does the mirror even recognise him? Mum and dad married, they didn't bond blood. He's a Westenra."

"No clue. Maybe its just an actual reflection, he's not in dog form now so that's what it shows. We would have to wait for him to shift in the moonlight, and then see what it showed because he looks normal in any other mirror. Anyway, you have transforming to do. I'll uh, be outside."

Ingrid nodded, looking up at the mirror reverently. He was about to leave when she grabbed his collar, kissing him to incoherent again and Vlad was fighting to stay upright on shaking legs, because Ingrid had left him weak in the knees.

"Not fair, I'm holding Wolfie!"

That just won him another smirk, and he vaguely recollected that he was supposed to be leaving the room.

"Good luck."

"Luck is for breathers."

As soon as he left, the doors slammed shut behind he and Wolfie. There were stone arch type things, and Vlad had pre-made bottles and a couple of books in his bag, so he sat down with Wolfie and read to him, eyeing the time. He had no clue how long this could last, and there wasn't a sound from behind the doors. Wolfie guzzled down the bottle, and settled against Vlad's chest for a nap, doggy-sniffles emitted occasionally as he curled up and slumbered.

His back started to hurt but he daren't wake Wolfie, and he realised it had been _hours._ Renfield passed by around lunchtime to bring Vlad a sandwich, which he had to eat very carefully to avoid showering sleeping-Wolfie in crumbs. He also said a box for "Master Vlad" had arrived, which he took to mean his tv, dvd player, playstation and 'games bundle' had been delivered. Part of him wanted to run up and excitedly tear into the new things, but right now they were safe - his mother was in a crystal and Ingrid had promised... sort of.

By the time the doors finally opened, his muscles were screaming in protest. Luckily, Wolfie woke up just in time to shout "Ingrid!" happily as she emerged, meaning Vlad felt safe to stand up, stretching his sore back and shoulder muscles out.

"Well?"

Ingrid smirked, lip curling to reveal the new points, four sharp ends on her top teeth that sent liquid heat through Vlad's blood at the sight. However, Wolfie was freshly napped out and wide awake - Vlad _ached_ to find how those fangs felt in his skin, but it would have to wait.

"I'll uh, go up ahead. Make sure you won't get sunburn."

She nodded, but not before she inhaled deeply at his neck, purring low in her throat as she did so and **damn** that almost snapped his already thin self-control. Only Wolfie squirming in his arms stopped them breaking there and then, and they both knew it.

Renfield had surprised them with foresight - all the shutters were closed. There was even a pile of gaudily wrapped gifts that Vlad vaguely recognised Branagh twin handwriting on, another couple in elegant black tissue paper and red ribbon - they had to be from their grandparents.

Vlad's boxed technology stuff was at the other end of the table, so he deposited Wolfie in his high chair and left Ingrid tearing into her birthday gifts while he took his own things up to the tower with Renfield helping. He thanked Lucifer (an old word-habit from his dad) that everything had plastic wrapping on, a protective barrier between the new clean things and Renfields grubby hands.

"Thanks. I'll uh, I got it from here."

He set it up quickly, practically bouncing with excitement at how _normal_ it all looked.

Normal. Right. With his vampire sister downstairs, the one he had been _inside_ not fourteen hours ago and who he knew had every intention of **feeding** on him soon. And the worst part was _he couldn't wait._

-YD-

 **Next chapter will have different characters, new and old!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Time for something, or rather someone(s) new/different, which come under the previous warning of non-canon ages!**

 ***added note* sorry this is late! I had no internet for four days, right on the time this and Chosen Two were due an update! Typical. Should be fixed now!**

-YD-

Wolfie seemed intent on setting a record for his latest ever bedtime, which was wearing thin on both Vlad and Ingrid's patience by the time he finally started yawning at the cartoons Vlad plied him with. Ingrid volunteered to take him down and put him in his crib, while Vlad cleaned up to get the smell of dog and the layer of cover-up off of him.

His muscles were shaking in anticipation by the time Ingrid 'flitted' - a sort of colloquial term for vampiric speed travelling - back to the tower, fangs descending and Vlad's pulse picked up - catching her attention. Her voice was thick, roughened with need as she edged closer, fingers trailing teasingly up his neck before she followed with her tongue.

"How do you want to do this?"

"Preferably carefully. Don't hit a major blood vessel or I'll bleed everywhere, and remember I can't stand to lose the entire blood volume from my body."

Ingrid hummed as she mouthed his neck, but Vlad knew she was a little nervous. This might not actually work, his blood was effectively human right now but he was still a vampire. She could actually kill him if this went wrong.

Blood loss could make him dizzy, so he held his hands up between them for a second, winning a hungry sound from Ingrid as he backed up, though he saw understanding dawn as he backed himself up to his bed, lying down slowly - his muscles weren't totally cooperating right now. She followed him quickly, weight pinning his as her fangs touched his neck. There was a moment of fear when she pressed a little harder over his major brain-supplying blood vessels, but Ingrid remembered before he had to remind her.

She could feel the blood under his skin, finding a vein he wouldn't exsanguinate from when she stopped and he finally, _finally_ felt her bite down properly.

Her fangs were sharper than her teeth (obviously), and the pain was ice-cold and burning hot at the same time. Ingrid made a sound of pleasure when blood filled her mouth, sucking harshly at the wound and Vlad's brain was jelly as something like wish fulfillment and lust shot through his body all over.

Ingrid was too new at It to _not_ be a messy eater, but Vlad couldn't quite find the energy to care as she pressed against him a little harder, brushing against the hypersensitive erection he hadn't noticed getting. Once he knew, Vlad couldn't seem to stop thinking about how close she was to him, how bizarrely intimate and sensual it was to let her do this and his muscles tensed, then relaxed as he suddenly came, shuddering and writhing beneath her.

Gasping, Ingrid pulled back. Which was terrible as he lost the feeling, but also good as he realised how dizzy he was. The world stopped spinning after a minute or two, his neck feeling strangely cold where she had bitten him. Ingrid had blood smeared around her mouth, though she was collecting it on her fingers and sucking them clean slowly, and he looked down to see she was in fact still dressed, and there was a recognisable stain splattered across her shirt.

"That. That was awesome. Not sure I could stand up any time soon though."

His limbs felt loose, almost disconnected from him but Ingrid smirked, ducking to lick the mess from his neck and Vlad trembled again even in his haze.

"You ruined my shirt."

"You've ruined my sheet. And my neck. And currently, my head. In my defence I wasn't actually expecting that to make me come."

Ingrid tilted her head in thought, then seemed to accept it. Or at least, she started stripping and he discovered he still had enough blood to flow south, hardening at the sight of her naked body. Even when she straddled his legs with her cold skin on him, his cock twitched in interest.

"You up for this?"

He had to think for a second, because it would be really embarrassing if he fainted part way through. Pushing himself up into a seated position, raising his knees up behind Ingrid, he nodded.

"I'm good. You're doing the work though, since you just ate."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but he found her slick and wet when his hand checked she was ready, fingers slipping inside her until she moaned and gripped the side of his thigh tightly. They were both a little nervous about this, in case the whole hot on cold didn't work but Vlad wanted her badly, and Ingrid's pheromones were thick on the air already, even more intense now she had transformed.

His eyes rolled back in his head when Ingrid guided him into place, the cool feel of her unusual but _hell_ he already loved it. She was still wet and tight and fit him perfectly, muscles squeezing and massaging at his cock as she took a minute to adjust to his heated body. It took them both a minute longer to find their voices, Ingrid's cracking ever so slightly as she spoke.

"Fuck, this is..."

"I know. Move!"

Vlad begged, then bucked his hips to encourage her a little, watching as she shifted to brace her weight better before finally moving properly. Each rise was slow, and he couldn't help watching as she slid back down his length, the sight of his cock disappearing into her body almost as intense as the feelings it engineered.

The concern he couldn't keep it up long gone, Ingrid fucked herself on his cock greedily, using him for her own pleasure and he loved it, loved watching her lithe body stretch out, loved the way she moaned with each motion. It was all intensity, contrast and never ending pleasure sparking like lightning bolts along every nerve complete with the unparalleled image of Ingrid riding him.

It was clear when they both skirted the edge of climax, Ingrid leaning to kiss him as she rocked back and forth a little faster and Vlad groped at her eagerly, fingers tweaking her nipple and rubbing at her clit until she fell apart atop him, whimpering into his mouth and clenching cool and tight around him until Vlad shuddered and spilled into her. Ingrid almost sobbed as he came inside her, and he choked on his own sounds as she came again and the sensation just about broke him.

"Wow."

Was all either of them could say, clinging desperately to each other and her shaking hands were cold on his sweaty torso as she splayed them over his racing heart and hard-working lungs.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss that when you change."

"Not the willing neck? Just the body heat?"

She swatted lazily at his chest, clearly exhausted when it didn't even hurt - she was far stronger than him now. His neck was trying to heal again now, and he couldn't help hissing in pain when Ingrid swiped the holes with antiseptic wipes. Having considered this possibility in advance, he pressed a thin dressing over the 'injury', it would close over by the morning but he didn't want to leak all over the bed.

"Was it too much?"

"Maybe a little, but I'm alive and I had enough blood to get it up. I call that a successful trial run. Did it work? As food, I know it worked elsewhere."

Ingrid nodded, eyeing the unmarked side of his neck with a dark smirk.

"Behave. But it works, so you don't need to risk hunting humans? If you want to go sheep snacking, I won't mind so much. So long as you brush your teeth."

"Yes. Fine. Be quiet and go to sleep, you look a little glazed."

There were more upsides to Ingrid being post-transformation it transpired, as they didn't have to get out of bed - she clicked her fingers and the window shutters closed, clicked again and the candles went out. He did feel a little out of it as everything caught up with him, mouthing lazily at her shoulder and enjoying the dull ache in his neck.

He shouldn't, because it was Ingrid's 'first bite' and that meant it would probably scar permanently. A little too possessive, but it had been mind-numbing intense pleasure and Vlad's hormones were happily overruling his brain. Pressed close beneath bedcovers, her skin warmed against his so it was less like sleeping holding an ice block, which would at least be good news during winter he supposed.

"It's morning. _Why_ am I awake?"

"Because you wore us both out last night, and slept during said night. After night, it's morning."

"Shut up."

Vlad chuckled, having already been up a few minutes cleaning dried blood from his neck and brushing his teeth in the bathroom. The bite on his neck wasn't bruised, just two small scars with a thin line between them where her shorter fangs had pressed down - double fangs seemed to be a mostly Dracula thing, not really useful for feeding but Ingrid's fangs looked amazing regardless.

Ingrid glared from her prone position on the bed, looking perplexed when Vlad picked up one of her make-up wipes until he wiped her mouth, cleaning blood residue from just beneath her gorgeous pouting lips.

"Messy eater."

"Eat me."

"Other way round, if I recall."

They kissed lazily, Ingrid's mouth warming to his until he was dizzy with lack of air, goosebumps breaking out along his skin as they pressed against each other. Mentally he was still aware Ingrid cared little for him, only what he could offer her physically, but Vlad had decided he would take what he could get. She wasn't hunting people, and the sex was _indescribable._ It would get easier when he transformed and these human-based feelings disappeared, hormones would have to suffice for motivation until then.

Wolfie chose that moment to interject, his little voice sounding up the tower stairs and Vlad had an image of him crawling up the steps to find his siblings having sex.

"Vad!"

"Damnit."

"Might not be a Dracula, but damn he's got the Dracula timing down."

His head dropped against her chest as he laughed, dragging his mouth over the cool surface of her skin but knowing he had to move away. Ingrid didn't make it easy, laying there naked and tempting while he regretfully dressed, promising to check for open shutters when he went down while Ingrid got dressed.

Wolfie had made it up six steps by the time Vlad got there, scooping up a squealing toddler-sized halfling and moving him to safer ground.

"Renfield, why was he crawling unattended? He could have fallen down the stairs!"

"Sorry Master Vlad."

Rolling his eyes, Vlad pushed the window shutter in the kitchen closed, dumping Wolfie in his high chair and making his bottle up quickly before Wolfie complained his climbing escapades were interrupted. Ingrid strolled into the room soon after, gifting Wolfie with a hand brushing softly across his hair. Wolfie beamed up at her, idolatry for their sister in his face.

"Ingrid!"

"Morning furball."

Wolfie giggled, then offered Ingrid his little plastic spoon with big blue orbs of pleading until she took it. Vlad carefully disguised his placing it back in Wolfie's bowl, so he didn't cry at Ingrid rejecting his 'gift'. Ingrid seemed temporarily unsure about her 'vampire' breakfast, and Vlad made sure not to look too closely while he ate his cornflakes when she actually began eating it. He would live happily never seeing her bite the head off a mouse.

"Any plans for the day?"

"We need to move the Blood Mirror. That set of tunnels is disgusting."

Vlad almost wished he hadn't asked, but it made sense - he would be happy for the non-trip when it was his turn, and he wanted to look into Blood Mirrors anyway, see if there was a way to bind Wolfie to theirs so he wasn't at risk of being taken away by their grandparents. He may need to see it properly more often. So Ingrid's idea had merit.

"Renfield, you stay in the crypt and keep an eye on Wolfie. When we get the mirror to the secret passage entrance you're our eyes."

"Immediately Master Vlad!"

"And don't let him wander off again."

"Yes Master Vlad."

Renfield bowed his head, following them to the crypt where Vlad placed Wolfie securely on one of the coffins.

"Stay. We'll be back soon."

It was probably a lost cause telling Wolfie to sit still, but at least he had tried. He and Ingrid made their way down the steps, trying to remember the twists and turns that led them to the mirror room. He wasn't _that_ surprised when Ingrid pinned him to a dusty old plinth, the statue it held long crumbled away - she so hated when they were 'interrupted'.

"I'm game, but you have to be quiet. There isn't a single closed door between us and them and these tunnels echo."

They didn't have time for the prolonged foreplay they both enjoyed, Ingrid almost literally tearing his jeans open and guiding his hand beneath her dress. Vlad had to bite his lip not to cry out when he found nothing but skin, teasing a little to watch Ingrid struggle to stay quiet but knowing they were short on time as he fumbled to line himself up right.

Ingrid took him eagerly, eyes flashing red as she squeezed his throat, hissing in his ear that he had to be quiet too. Watching Ingrid ride him was more than enticing enough, adding the thrill of being caught and the burn in his lungs as she deprived him of oxygen meant he was never going to last long. She let go just before he blacked out, fucking herself on his cock harder and faster until Vlad was barely clinging to anything - consciousness, sanity, his climax.

He bit his own lip hard to quiet the desperate pleas for more, the praise he wanted to offer for the way she made him feel, the skin breaking and Ingrid latched on quick, sucking at the broken skin and swallowing Vlad's whining sounds. One last slide up and down from her and Vlad couldn't hold back, hitting his head as it fell back but the pain didn't register as the waves of ecstasy washed through his body.

He didn't think Ingrid was there yet, intending to finish her with his hand but she shook right after he did and Vlad couldn't help comparing it to last night when she came again as he had. Shaky as they stumbled to their feet, righting clothes and wiping blood off his mouth, Vlad felt Ingrid chase a drop on his chin, up to his mouth where she stole his thought capacity with a blistering kiss.

"I'm guessing the whole hot on cold is pretty intense for you too?"

"You have no idea. Let's get this done before even that idiot starts to wonder what's taking so long."

He couldn't help chuckling a little at her 'pre planning' when she pulled fresh underwear out of a pocket and on before they continued on to the mirror like nothing had slowed them down. It wasn't nearly as heavy as it looked - or maybe that was because Ingrid was much stronger than him, though the sheer size of it made it awkward to manoeuvre through the halls.

"How the hell did dad get this down here?"

"Knowing him he did it deliberately, giggling idiotically to himself about how nobody would be able to find it without him."

Ingrid gave it a glare for good measure as she spoke, carefully guiding it along narrow corridors until they got back to the staircase Renfield was waiting at the top of.

"Renfield? Just tell us if its going to get stuck!"

There was no other way to lift it up such a tight space - Ingrid had to levitate it, but she had no practice and had to go very slowly to not risk breaking it. Because breaking it would kill her now she was transformed - they should have done this before. Though had Vlad known it was possible beforehand, breaking the mirror to make them **human** may have been too great a temptation.

Eventually, careful and slow but safe, the Mirror stood in the crypt, grand and distinctly out of place amongst dusty coffins.

"Come on, there's a room nearby that will do. Take Wolfie back to his toys now, I'm sure Vlad will be along soon to entertain the little beast."

Renfield scarpered away quickly, and the Mirror was tucked away neatly a few minutes later. Vlad found it rather odd to _know_ Ingrid was stood next to him, but only see himself in the reflection.

"I wonder how weird it would look in the Mirror if we fucked in front of it."

Vlad made a sort of confused spluttering noise at her blunt, _**bizarre**_ words, hastening to leave the room.

"Not finding out, I think it would be really bloody weird for me to witness."

"Spoil sport."

Rolling his eyes, Vlad did indulge in kissing her for a few minutes before they went back to Wolfie. Well, Vlad went back to Wolfie, Ingrid went off looking for something - he was still a little too hazy to hear her properly.

"Oi, zombie snot! I think this is yours."

Feeling very confused, Vlad hefted Wolfie into his arms and followed where Ingrid's voice came from, the small boy trying to repeat "zombie snot" to himself as they went. He found Ingrid in the coffin store room (presumably, there were five or six coffins stacked around the room), pointing at something he hadn't seen in a while.

"Zoltan!"

"Hello Master Vlad. Are you aware there's a small infant chewing your clothing?"

Ingrid took Wolfie from him, and Vlad knelt down to pet the - rather dusty - stuffed hell hound. Wolfie sneezed a couple of times as dust filled the air, so Vlad indicated for Zoltan to wheel out after him, finding the nearest bathroom to give him a good scrub.

"I presume it was mum who locked you in there? I did look for you but we weren't allowed in most of the castle."

"Yes, Mistress Magda and her werewolf decided I was irritating. How long has it been?"

"Uh, about a year" Vlad smiled when Zoltan sighed happily as he scrubbed his fur "or so. Ingrid's transformed, Patrick ran off when mum was pregnant. That little one is Wolfie, our little brother. Mum ate my friend, and she's currently a crystal inside a box on the fireplace. I'll fill you in properly later, let's get you cleaned up."

"Thank you Master Vlad."

Eventually finding the usual golden brown fur beneath layers of dust and grime, Vlad rinsed and towel dried Zoltan, who shook his head out in a very 'dog like' fashion.

"Much better. Come on, stretch your wheels."

The stuffed hound made a few relieved sounds as he saw the throne room lacking Magda, wheeling around and watching as Ingrid dropped Wolfie in his high chair.

"Wolfie, this is Zoltan. Zoltan, meet Wolfie. Half vampire, half werewolf."

"Hi!"

"Hello young Master Wolfie. What a peculiar mix of genetics. How old is the half-breed?"

"About four months? We know, he's growing way faster than we expected. Got all his teeth" Wolfie beamed, showing them all off "and learning to talk. Can even almost walk."

He sounded a little like a proud parent, Vlad mused, but he _was_ proud of Wolfie, proud of the fact this boy was happy and healthy and bright, that the sometimes toxic, dangerous environment hadn't tainted his baby brother. Eyeing Ingrid's fangs, Vlad knew he was beyond corrupted. He had his morals - was willing to let Ingrid feed from him to prevent her hunting, but he couldn't exactly pretend he got nothing out of it.

Ingrid situated Wolfie on top of Zoltan, staying close to make sure he didn't topple off as he flopped down and gripped Zoltan's furry neck. Vlad had done that when he was little, there were even photos of him riding said hell hound. Zoltan only wheeled along slowly, but Wolfie giggled and squealed happily and Vlad envisioned the two becoming firm friends. They were both something like canine, or pack animals - it made sense.

The next few weeks to Vlad's birthday passed with very little incident - the feed scars on his neck never stayed closed for long, and while Ingrid supplemented her diet with bottled blood once she found 'the stash', she still drank from Vlad every couple of days and it was **amazing.** Feeding generally led to their best nights together, though she still didn't spend every night with him (she did have flying and sheep to be getting on with, as she said), Vlad felt like a sort of routine was forming. She was always back before Vlad had to leave for his round, trading off 'Wolfie watch'.

The police had been back several times, and there were now missing posters for Jared all over Stokely that made Vlad feel sick whenever he saw them. Zoltan had almost caught he and Ingrid multiple times, even though Vlad had assigned him to sleeping downstairs with Wolfie. He had successfully hypnotized his woodwork teacher into helping build a cot, which Wolfie had finally stopped chewing after a few days and a special coat of paint that tasted funny (apparently? Vlad wasn't planning to find out). He did seem thrilled to have space again, the baby crib rather cramped by now.

Vlad went shopping again the day before his birthday, partly because he wanted a new game, and also because he wanted a birthday cake Renfield hadn't made. Choosing the heaviest, sickliest and chocolatiest looking one he could find, Ingrid seemed unsure about it when he got it home and placed it way above Wolfie's reach for the night.

"I didn't really feel like celebrating last year, oddly enough. This year I'm more determined to try and enjoy something other than sex."

"I thought you were mad about Lord of the Flies."

"Lord of the Rings! And I do like them, but I mean a day. Most of the time I feel terrible unless I'm with Wolfie or you. I'm making a resolution to be happier, at least until I transform and I'm not allowed to be happy."

He couldn't resist swiping a finger through the thick icing, sucking on it and wondering how he hadn't seen it coming when Ingrid plundered his mouth for the taste. It was rough and surprising, leaving him gasping for air as heat flooded his veins.

"So..." he managed to find his voice "you still like chocolate?"

"Mmm. So long as it's rich tasting, like a good thick blood."

He wasn't sure how to take that, shrugging as he made tea and planned the day of movies with Wolfie his birthday would contain. Anything to distract from wanting to press Ingrid into any available surface, because Wolfie was _right there_ and Zoltan was never far. Oh, but she knew what she was doing, fangs down and eyes hot on him as he sipped his tea.

The raven caw surprised them all, swooping in through the bat hole and landing neatly on the back of a chair, beady eyes scanning the room.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get the post maggot muncher."

Given her tendency to insult everyone, Vlad didn't know who she meant until he saw her glaring at Renfield. The servant edged closer to the carrier raven, which squawked and pecked at him even as it held out the leg with letter attached. He unfolded it, reading slowly to himself until they lost patience.

"Well?"

"Visitors. Masters brothers son is about to turn sixteen, and needs the Mirror."

"I didn't know uncle Ivan had children. Barely knew he existed, since he moved to what, America?"

"Yeah. When?"

Renfield babbled a little, so Vlad lifted the letter and scanned for relevant information.

"Two days, Transylvanian Train will deliver them to Stokely Train Station at midnight. You'll have to pick them up Renfield, last we need is yet another full grown vampire roaming around Stokely."

"Yes Master Vlad!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, pinned the letter to the calendar in the kitchen and tried to ignore the prickling sense of Ingrid watching him - at least until they made it to bed. Excited by his cot, Wolfie went down easier most nights now, especially with Zoltan for company.

Ingrid was already waiting on the bed, sucking Nutella wetly from her fingers and Vlad gaped, transfixed as she smirked up at him. He jolted back to reality when she snapped her fingers, her mouth cool and chocolatey-sweet as he kissed her hungrily.

"A whole ten days of three extra people. I hate the idea already."

"Harder to hide with one, then two vampires here. Means getting creative."

Vlad couldn't even begin to guess what Ingrid could possibly be cooking up in her mind, knowing he would go along with almost anything when she was tempting him, like she was now as a hand slipped beneath his waistband to squeeze his cock, cool fingers forming a tight fist around him.

"Come on, its almost my birthday. Don't be a tease."

"How many times are you planning to pull that card?"

"So long as you quit teasing me? None. Except when it's time for cake."

He had almost forgotten Ingrid was capable of super speed until he found himself on his back, jeans and underwear yanked down and her lethal mouth around him in three seconds flat. She pulled all sorts of embarrassing sounds from him as his hips pushed up for more, racing to a peak that left him a shuddering wreck on the bed as Ingrid smirked and wiped her mouth.

She seemed intent on making him regret calling her a tease, biting and bruising and scratching at his body over and over as she pleased, whether she was on top of him or beneath him, and Vlad could barely move by the time she was done. Exhausted, ravaged, fucked out and riding the biggest hormone-induced high of his (admittedly short) life, Vlad buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent and hummed contently.

"I get the feeling you didn't get me a gift."

"You're alive. Call that a gift."

Vlad had only been kidding - the only thing he could want from Ingrid would involve a personality transplant, and then she wouldn't be _Ingrid._ Still, he could wish she was genuine about caring for him now and then.

"You wouldn't kill me, you like the perks too much. Willing neck, apparently good sex. Help taking care of Wolfie. Uh... I'll think of more later, stop killing my buzz."

Ingrid didn't bother answering, possibly because Vlad was half asleep anyway by that point. He filed Ingrid showering with him under _best birthday ever,_ because when her hair was wet, darker than possible against her ivory skin as water shimmered lightly all over... Vlad didn't have words for the sight as he cleaned their intense night off himself.

"No singing, I want tea, toast and then I intend to spend the day eating cake and watching movies. You can hit your coffin if you want, I won't hold it against you if you need more... rest."

He couldn't help smirking - Ingrid knew he was saying she was still worn out from their heated night together. She glared, checked for witnesses and pinned him to the wall, then kissed and groped Vlad so hard he forgot his own _name_. Most of his blood rushing south, he was dizzy for a few minutes and clung to the nearby counter for stability until the world stopped spinning. Barely out of the shower and her scent already clung to his clothes again... he couldn't help himself when it came to enjoying it.

Wolfie found a whole day sat watching a mix of fantasy and cartoon (he was _not_ letting the infant watch Ingrid's horror movies no matter how much she glared) movies with Vlad most agreeable, and making a royal mess with his slice of cake even better.

Ingrid joined them mid-afternoon, stealing cake and dramatically rolling her eyes during Harry Potter, but he supposed her company and tolerating the films quietly was her gift. It suited him - he liked that they could spend time together without it just being about sex, it fed his inner fantasy of her caring for more than his body. Bats, he was so pathetic.

They were both still sort of recovering from the previous night, but Vlad got to feel Ingrid come on his fingers more than once, then found himself at the mercy of her lethal mouth and tongue before they went to sleep.

Ten days... ten days of three more people who might catch them kissing in the kitchen. Two who would be able to smell sex and Ingrid all over him, or even hear the way his pulse picked up whenever Ingrid gifted him with her dark smiles. And no way they would get away with spending all night sleeping together. This was what he got for fooling around with his sister - they had to hide.

He would have to start covering up the feeding marks on his neck too, because no way other vampires wouldn't work out what they were - they had been noticed in PE and the like at school, but Vlad had said they were the result of Ingrid testing out a stun-gun on him for fun - the prongs were about the right space apart, and could leave burn scars apparently.

"What are we doing about mum? Do we just say she left when you turned sixteen? Bats, does uncle Ivan even know about dad?"

"Yeah, I think we can sell that. He _should_ know, but I have no clue if he does."

Knowing they were about to be restricted, if not completely deprived of their physical relationship with their visitors, Vlad wondered if Ingrid could feel his desperation the way he did hers as they fucked, hard and rough and needy on both sides. Spent and sweaty as he indulged in the lazy, post-coital kisses he adored, Vlad let her drag him to the shower after Renfield drove out to pick up their relatives.

Meticulous as Vlad changed his bed linens, pushed open his window shutters to circulate air and then finally changing into his high collared cape over black and red suit, Ingrid gave him a cursory 'sniff' and nodded. That inevitably led to her inhaling at his throat, making his knees shake as she purred and exuded pheromones and seduction.

"Stop. I can't calm down if you do that."

"You seem to be labouring under a misapprehension" Ingrid pressed her fangs to his neck, just enough to tantalise and tease "that I'm going to make this easy for you."

Vlad couldn't help but whine as she squeezed at his groin, then backed off as they heard the hearse crawl back up the driveway. Ingrid winked, then flitted off before he had the chance to snap and have her anyway, audience be damned. Desperately willing away his erection, Vlad stumbled towards the staircase.

The other Dracula family were... not what he expected. 'Ivan' was now Harvey, with a fake tan and pale yellow shirt beneath a _not-black-suit._ Renfield offered him blood, and Harvey refused - politely! Even Vlad was a little thrown by the offer of a high five, but ravenously interested when Harvey brought up "living blood free" because that definitely sounded like the only way Vlad could be a vampire.

Olga... Olga was younger, surprising in itself that they had a son, then another child. She gave Vlad a (clearly fake) bright and friendly smile, curtseyed and turned away. He caught the eye roll Ingrid gave her, and anticipated fireworks. Ingrid was rather territorial, especially when it came to the whole 'queen bee' thing.

 _Boris._ Boris was a weird, shy, scrawny thing with braces and an inhaler, thick glasses and spent half his time hiding behind his father. He screamed when he saw Zoltan, and fainted when baby Wolfie barked at him. Vlad couldn't quite believe he was about to transform, he may be the only vampire he had ever met **less** vampiric than Vlad.

"So, it's just you three. And Renfield?"

"Now? Yeah. After dad... Then Patrick left. Mum ditched as soon as Ingrid turned sixteen" Ingrid had threatened Renfield with pain beyond death if he said anything to the contrary, and sent him off to set up a coffin in their dads old crypt for Harvey "and yeah, we've been here with Wolfie ever since."

It was apparently pre-decided Boris was sharing his room (meaning zero chance of Ingrid sneaking in, oh bum), but luckily Ingrid's old room (with her old bed they had only had sex on twice) was Olga's - if they shared a room, Vlad thought they might actually kill each other.

He felt massively overdressed in the vampire outfit, but his suit wouldn't hide the scars on his neck, so he had to keep the cape on until Boris wasn't watching. It was a little eerie, only having had Ingrid's... _company_ for a while now, he wasn't sure how to cope with Boris. He was awkward and jumpy, and apparently hated the idea of becoming a vampire whole-heartedly.

He changed in the bathroom, checked his sleep-jumper covered his feed-marks before brushing his teeth, then found Boris nervously touching his tv and dvd player. He promised to set it up for Boris to watch in the daytime while he was at school, but tonight it was already nearing 1am and he had to be up in just over four hours for his paper round, setting his alarm with a tired sigh as Boris lamented missing his American home.

"You don't even have cable!"

"Sorry. We aren't all lucky enough to be living blood free in a beachside condo. I'm happy with my set up. Now I need to go to sleep, I have a job to be up for early in the morning."

Boris _snored,_ but Vlad barely even noticed, acutely aware of lack of Ingrid, and the clean sheets didn't carry her fruity scent which made him feel even lonelier. Hugging a pillow to his chest, he was dreading the next week and a half. Still, after that it would be _years_ before Olga needed the mirror, so he clung onto that thought as he closed his eyes to sleep. How much could really change in ten days?

-YD-

 **I love writing this story, I'm having so much fun with the plans and difference in characters and storylines! I'm infinitely more excited for the future, I know it shouldn't have taken 16 chapters to cover just over a year... But I've apologised for that multiple times, let's get this story going!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Special thanks to Naruto Loves FemKyuubi for idea bouncing messages + consistently reviewing!**

-YD-

"So, you go to breather school. Like, every day? And do a paper round. And take care of the baby?"

"For the tenth time, yes. I don't have school at the weekends though."

Boris hadn't stopped chattering away while Vlad was making Wolfie a bottle in between his job and leaving for school. Leaving alone. He hated it. He hated that he and Ingrid had had no time alone together either. Especially when she looked so damn tempting all the time, a particularly... _well_ cut dress highlighting every curve and Vlad had never wanted her more. He probably thought that most days, but it was true. And she knew it, smirking against her goblet where only Vlad could see over the dining table.

"Look. I've set up the TV and dvd player. Go nuts. Don't break it, I haven't had it that long."

"Thanks Vlad."

He cringed as Boris sat on _his_ bed, wrapping the spare blanket around himself and Vlad wished he could knock him clean off, strip the bedding and then have it only smell like Ingrid. Realising he was already running late, Vlad turned and went back down the stairs. Olga was sucking up to her father, and it was mildly disturbing to watch.

"One down."

"Nine to go."

Ingrid followed him to the doorway - loudly saying she planned to barricade the door behind him so he couldn't get back in - and kissed him roughly, eyes alight with desire he ached to take advantage of. Dazed and flushed with arousal as she shoved him out of the door, he ambled towards school.

The posters pleading for Jared's safe return were more effective than a cold shower, replacing lust with a hot pulse of guilt rushing through his blood. Weeks had gone by and it still made him feel like his lungs were full of razorblades, cutting deep with shame that being angry at Ingrid had led to him seeking out someone who would still be _alive_ if it wasn't for Vlad.

Three days in, it became very clear why the other Draculas had come in early - Boris was all over the place. He kept setting fire to books, and trying to bite Renfield. That was especially disgusting. Vlad wouldn't bite Renfield if he was the last food on Earth - he would eat dirt and rocks first.

It was day five before they had the chance to do more than kiss and share loaded glances, when Boris was off doing transformation "prep" (whatever that meant) and Olga was... Vlad didn't care, she wasn't in Ingrid's room. He was, and Ingrid's hands were down his jeans within two seconds of the door being closed.

They were naked and kissing within minutes, hot on cold and _fuck_ he had missed it. They had to be wary of sound, Olga's room was only two or three doors away but Ingrid was groping and squeezing at him, making needy little whimpers when his mouth found her nipple before questing lower. He nipped at the pale skin of her thigh in warning, winning a growl from her.

"Shhh. I don't know about you, but I don't want Olga in here."

"Are you _trying_ to kill the mood here?"

Winking, Vlad 'put his mouth to better use' as Ingrid called it, enjoying every muffled moan and stifled sound he dragged out of her with his ever-eager tongue. One of his favourite things with Ingrid was her utter, unabashedly erotic responses. She **knew** she looked hot as hell, had zero cause for shyness as her perfect body reacted to his ministrations.

Vlad would kill for a fraction of that confidence. He could see, hear, _feel_ that he aroused her, knew Ingrid's body responded beautifully to his, but he had no real idea _why._ Short of the notion Ingrid got off more on the fact they were related than anything else, he supposed.

"Am I interrupting your deep, philosophical thinking session here?"

Realising he was somewhat lost in thought, which was unacceptable with the goddess beneath him waiting, Vlad chased away the thoughts. She wanted him, he could accept that. Happily.

"Sorry, a little overwhelming after having to wait so long."

Five days was nothing, really, but they hadn't gone that long without touching each other in a while now. Vlad was certain he could search the entire universe, and still never find a sound quite like the soft "oh" Ingrid made whenever he first pushed inside her. The intensity and wait had affected her too, he could feel it in the way she scratched at his shoulder blade, bit at his lip and he echoed it in the harsh pants muffled against her neck, feeling her shamelessly erotic moans vibrate against his skin where she tried to quiet herself.

It was over quickly, explosive need and the added, twisted thrill of creeping around, not getting caught. Ingrid barely let him bask in the afterglow before she pushed his head to one side, biting at the already-layered scars on his neck and moaning in satisfaction as his blood filled her mouth. It was still far too arousing to be normal, though Vlad knew logically nothing about their situation was even slightly acceptable.

"Easy now, Boris might notice me drunkenly dizzy."

Ingrid growled, but pulled off and licked at his neck, hand sliding down his stomach to find his pulsing cock waiting for her. He could only whine in frustration at her loose grip, the lack of pressure on his sensitive, needy erection.

"Look at you, getting it up for being fed on."

He thrust against her palm, uncaring if it was her hand or mouth that brought him off so long as he got to _come_ soon.

"I don't think it's" he whined as her hand tightened on him at last "a secret I like you biting me."

"I don't think it's a secret you like anything I do to you."

Right now he would agree to anything, _everything_ she said as Ingrid smirked up at him, biting at his collarbone, then his nipple. A particularly deep bruise was left over his slightly-jutting hipbone, vaguely reminding Vlad he was shifting his baby-fat before Ingrid's mouth sank down his cock, warm with the fresh feed.

She knew he was generally hair trigger after she fed from him - if he didn't outright climax from the feeling itself. So she appeared to take pity on him, sucking hard and humming to make exquisite vibrations turn him to jelly in record time. She let him recover in her coffin until he could see straight again, and he took advantage by slipping a hand down between her thighs, finding her still wet and wanting as she arched into his fingers.

"I wonder what turns you on more, sucking blood or your little brothers cock."

Ingrid whined, coming almost instantly and Vlad had to slam their mouths together quickly to quiet the indecent, obscenely loud moan she made. She let him, clutching at his hair and quivering with aftershocks for several minutes as they exchanged sloppy, barely connecting kisses.

"Five days to go."

"Assuming Boris doesn't decide to kidnap you."

"What are you talking about?"

Vlad forced himself to stand up, cleaning his neck and hunting for his clothes where Ingrid had scattered them across the floor.

"Seriously? He stares at you. All the time."

Locating his underwear and jeans, Vlad dressed his lower half and tried to remember any instance of Boris staring at him.

"No he doesn't. I'd have noticed."

"You're an idiot, and ridiculously unobservant. That cousin wants you. Ew."

"Right. Because wanting to fuck your brother is less weird?"

"Shut up."

Ingrid glared, though Vlad continued to smirk. He didn't _want_ to think of Boris wanting him, but he couldn't deny the difference - one was **legal,** for a start. Shirt beneath Ingrid's dress on the floor, he was dressed again and only minimally dizzy. Until she moved back in against him, swallowing desperate whines as she stole his breath and kissed him deeply.

"You had better go."

"Mmm."

A rough pinch to his already abused nipple jerked Vlad back to reality, and Ingrid kicked him out rather unceremoniously. He crept through the main room to the tower staircase, jumped into his bathroom and buried the Ingrid-scent-heavy clothes under his rugby kit in the wash pile. He regretted it a minute after he got out of the shower - he was bruised and scratched, utterly ravaged by Ingrid yet again and had no clothes to cover it.

Towel wrapped around his waist, Vlad crept to his bedroom door and peered around it carefully. Boris was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen. He bolted straight to his sleep clothes drawer, yanking his jumper over his head quickly. His pyjama bottoms were barely around his waist before Boris came stumbling into the room, dropping onto his makeshift bed and making small, irritated noises.

Vlad left him there, checking his neck was covered and no longer bleeding under cover of going to brush his teeth. He felt _infinitely_ betterfor the time stolen with Ingrid, rather than sickened and guilt-ridden as he should, really. Remembering her smooth curves and intense reactions was not a good idea - Boris was transforming tomorrow, his senses were the sharpest they could get while untransformed. Clamping down on inappropriate arousal, he dropped back on his bed before groaning in complaint.

"What?"

"I gotta feed Wolfie."

"Ingrid's doing it. Saw her when I finally escaped my dad. I don't wanna be a vampire."

Rolling on to his front, head resting on his arms, Vlad tried to think of something to pacify the other boy.

"At least your dad lives blood free. You can too. And you can avoid Olga, because she will still be awake in the day right?"

"But what if I want to hurt people? What if I'm evil?"

"Just keep saying it to yourself. 'I'm not evil'. Over and over."

"I'm not evil."

Boris curled up under his cover, mumbling the words repeatedly to himself under his breath the whole. Damn. Night. Vlad only tolerated it for one very personal reason - he was terrified of thr same things when his date with the mirror came. And he had far, far more to worry about than just being a vampire. He had to worry he would be found out as the Chosen One... And that was without the multitude of issues just going on in his home life.

He was over thinking again. Sweeping away the thoughts with an imaginary broom, Vlad closed his eyes and hoped for sleep. He managed eventually, but woke in the early hours to find Boris trying to escape through the window. At least, he expected what the roughly tied bedsheets rope was for, and wondered how he hadn't noticed it being tied to his bed post.

He peered out of the still dark window, but couldn't see or hear Boris anywhere. When he tugged at the rope-tie thing, it came back up easily, indicating there was no weight holding it down.

The door behind him creaked, but when he turned he was met with a smirking sister, not a runaway cousin.

"He made it to the front gate. Got puked on by the gargoyles and now he's crying to Zoltan."

"Weird, he wouldn't go near Zoltan when he got here."

Not fully awake yet, Vlad didn't quite realise Ingrid was invading his personal space until he could feel cool breath fan across his cheek. He glanced over to check the door was locked, which it was.

"Last night not enough for you?"

Was as witty as he got, but it did the trick as Ingrid tossed him on his bed, wasting little time in wrapping her plush, perfect lips around his cock. Short on time realistically, Vlad wished they could draw this out more but it was only a few days until the others would leave. He was barely done coming down her throat before his hand was under her dress, feeling her bite his t-shirt hard enough to bruise his shoulder, just to muffle her moans as he brought her off rough and fast.

If asked, Vlad doubted he could choose between evening and morning sex with Ingrid. Late at night, they would go until they were spent, exhausted messes. Mornings, Ingrid was a little needier, easier to push to the brink and more responsive, like the icy shards guarding her personality at all times hadn't quite solidified yet.

A quick bathroom trip cleaned his hands, relieved his bladder and replaced morning breath with minty fresh. Ingrid kissed him, ravishing his mouth if only for a minute, then winked and disappeared down the steps to the main castle again. Vlad made sure he left his window open, that any and all marks were covered by his clothes and that nothing about his demeanor gave anything away. Satisfied he looked perfectly normal, Vlad ambled down to breakfast.

They had the morning routine down easy, Vlad gave Wolfie the bottle to feed himself, ate his toast and drank his tea, then gave Wolfie his mushy cornflakes before he got the half breed dressed for the day. Ingrid usually found some way to torment him, exuding seduction effortlessly just by existing. This morning was little different, Vlad trying not to watch where Ingrid was licking a few spilled drops of blood off her lip.

"I'm not evil."

Boris was still mumbling to himself when they were 'ready' to go, the scared looking soon-to-be vampire shaking as his father essentially manhandled him towards the door the Mirror lay behind.

"I don't want to do this."

"You have no choice."

To his credit, uncle Harvey almost - **almost** \- looked _sorry_ for Boris, but Vlad wondered if it was pity of some kind. Boris was no bloodthirsty night creature. Either way, he shoved his son through the door, which slammed closed behind him. Vlad caught Olga smirking in a sort of evil way he generally associated with Ingrid. No blurring the lines there, those two siblings actually hated each other.

There were a few screams, pained and panicked and Vlad half contemplated trying to get in and save Boris. Wolfie was utterly unconcerned, napping intermittently and babbling to Mr Cuddles regardless of Olga's glaring.

"Can't you shut that... thing up?"

" _He_ lives here. You don't."

If Vlad wasn't mistaken, uncle Harvey disguised a snort of laughter at him biting a retort to Olga. Wolfie looked put out for a second, but perked right back up at a smile from Ingrid. Vlad sat him down by himself so he could stretch his legs, and Wolfie stayed where he was plonked down quite happily. He turned back at a weird crunching sound, cringing as he saw Wolfie shoving a half-bitten cockroach in his mouth. Ingrid, who routinely ate small, fluffy creatures, looked really quite disgusted.

"Lovely."

"To be fair, adult vampires eat cockroaches. So do werewolves. He's just starting early..." Vlad glanced at his watch "And he's probably hungry."

Ingrid's eyes seemed to darken slightly, indicating her head for a second.

"This is getting rather dull now he's stopped screaming. Food."

Wolfie was done chewing the dead insect, so Vlad had less qualms about picking him back up. He was a hefty sized infant, probably responsible for most of the muscles developing in Vlad's arms from carrying him around all the time.

"So do we feed him bugs now? Or let him hunt them if he likes and feed him as normal?"

"Well I'm not feeding him cockroaches and maggots. Stick to what you know until he's old enough to tell you what he wants. He's obviously not lacking in diet, he grows like a weed."

Ingrid raised very good points, so Vlad gave Wolfie his 'next stage' milk mixture, for babies aged one to two years old, and his bowl of soft food. Sure enough, he set into it eagerly, and even made less mess than usual. Though admittedly, Vlad noticed very little as Ingrid took advantage of their being alone, fingers looping into his hair and her mouth sealing across his. Vlad was fairly certain he would never tire of kissing Ingrid, even if he did it daily for the next century or two.

Whimpering as the lack of oxygen, or perhaps just the effects of Ingrid kissing him like it was their last chance ever, made him dizzy, Ingrid pulled off and watched, amusement playing across her mouth and lust in her eyes as he gasped for air, fingers clutching tight at her hips.

"Never thought I would say it, but I can't wait until my lungs don't work."

"Mmm. Though it might stop you enjoying this" her forearm pressed into his throat, restricting his airway just a little "quite so much."

He couldn't deny it, knowing full well she could feel his pulse rise against her skin, and he had been blatantly aroused by it before.

A nearby sound forced them apart, and Vlad tried to play off his flushed appearance and shaky breathing as Ingrid trying to throttle him for entertainment, not foreplay, when Renfield puttered into the room. Ingrid glared angrily at him - for interrupting them, but he wouldn't know that.

"I'll just... come back later."

He shuffled back out, and Vlad really, _really_ hoped Renfield hadn't noticed his erection straining against fabric. Falling back on the failsafe 'Renfield dressed as a woman' thought, he felt the surging heat in his blood lessen as he softened.

"Not long now. Should be saving your strength."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, querying what she meant about 'saving his strength', but her answering smirk made his heart skip a beat.

"Trust me. You'll need it."

Swallowing thickly, Vlad tried to focus on making his lunch while Ingrid downed some Carpathian royalty - she had fed from him only last night, his neck still tingly, but apparently she was ravenous still.

Vlad dragged himself back to wait outside the Mirror room, leaving Wolfie down for his nap and Zoltan keeping an eye on him. Ingrid dropped back into the waiting area with a fresh copy of 'Dead Cool' - the 'Ultimate Coffins' edition Vlad knew she read frequently for someone who spent half her time in her brothers breather bed.

Uncle Harvey gave them both a brief, confused glance and Vlad fought to keep his heart rate steady until the fake-tanned vampire shook his head to himself, then went back to reading a brightly coloured book about selling houses - that was what he did, he sold real estate. With hypnosis. Which Vlad personally thought was cheating, but hey, he was living blood free. Utilising a natural skill wasn't quite as bad as draining the living.

It wasn't much longer to the doors opening again, and Vlad was the first up to look around.

The room was _empty_. Unless he counted Boris' glasses lying on the floor.

"Well, where is he?"

"Guess he didn't make it."

Ingrid was far too at ease as she said that, reminding Vlad harshly about her general disregard for anyone and everyone who wasn't offering her something at the time. Feeling the cold reminder trickle down his spine like ice, Vlad looked to their uncle.

"Wait. You can _not make it_? Nobody told me that."

"Happens. Not that often, usually if you can't put up a fight you just get taken over. But yeah, you could die."

She didn't even look up from her nails, humming absently like they weren't talking about a real, actual life. Their uncle was even more surprisingly callous, looking entirely unconcerned by the loss of his _son._

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Daddy, do I get double allowance now?"

Olga didn't surprise him - he knew she was a heartless psychopath under the goody two fangs facade.

"Well, seeing as you're my only child now, I suppose."

They actually turned to leave, and Vlad was horrified by all of them, even if he wasn't totally surprised he supposed he had just expected... more of them. Or at least hoped - Vlad desperately wanted to feel like he had a future option that wasn't cold indifference to the sanctity of life. Even Harvey, with his blood free life, was callous and it tore Vlad's hopes for the future.

For the second time that day, Vlad's attention was jerked to something crunching behind him.

" _Boris_?"

The crunch had been his glasses, which he appeared to no longer need, and when his mouth opened in a sort of smirk the metal braces were gone too. Even his hair and skin looked different, sickly pallor now a pale smooth canvas and hair gone from greasy curls to fluffy, tousled and even styled. What the hell did the Mirror do to him?

Also, Vlad realised, he had heard everyone disregard his 'death' as unimportant. He didn't seem jarred by it, though Vlad had no idea how he wasn't. Vlad was upset _for_ him, Boris should be upset too.

"Shame. Doris made it. Oh well, I'm hungry."

Olga swanned off, and Vlad followed the trio of transformed vampires back to the main room, instinctively going to check on Wolfie first while everyone else talked about vampirism and powers and a dozen other things that weren't their blatant disregard for the vampire only minutes before.

Boris preened and showed off about his new powers, and Vlad paced about anxiously, wondering if it was safe to approach him or not.

"So. Does this mean you're... evil now?"

"Vlad, Vlad, Vlad. Come on. It's me. I'm stronger and braver, but I'm still the same old me. I wouldn't hurt a fly."

Anxieties somewhat soothed, he felt a little more relaxed, if still offset by everyone else's attitudes as he bathed Wolfie, then dressed him for bed after he made a mess of his dinner.

"You know he's lying, right? He was mumbling about how many breathers he wants to kill on his first hunt."

Just finished wrangling Wolfie into his pyjamas, Vlad looked over at Ingrid. His immediate response was to believe her, but then he actually thought about it. She didn't want Vlad turning out all good and non-vampiric, she wouldn't want him believing that was even possible. Boris had been as against it as he was...

And Ingrid didn't care if Vlad came out of the Mirror good or evil, or really if he came out at all. He didn't think her inability to find someone who could arouse her as much as Vlad would be a permanent handicap as they got older and met more people.

He _needed_ to believe it was possible to be a good vampire.

"You're lying."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, tsk-ing.

"Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because you want me hopeless and despondent about becoming evil in the future?"

"Again. Why?"

"Because you don't want me to be 'good'. Because you like messing with my head. Because you don't actually care about my happiness. Take your pick. I gotta put Wolfie to bed."

Ingrid kept her face blank, merely moving aside to let Vlad take Wolfie to his room, though he felt her eyes on his back as he walked away. Wolfie fussed a little before he settled, picking up on Vlad's tense mood.

"You know the drill Zoltan."

"Howl like a werewolf if anyone dares threaten the half breed. Goodnight Master Vlad."

By the time he was done, Olga had vanished off to 'her' room, probably to do some more evil plotting or practice her resemblance to Wednesday Addams (Robin had loved the Addams family movies, not that that had surprised Vlad). Uncle Harvey was perusing the library, looking at the decorating Magda had done that they hadn't yet taken down with a wry sort of amusement.

Ingrid was her usual caustic self, perhaps even more so when she wasn't trying to seduce Vlad across the room now she was mad at him again. Vlad would have been more distressed by it, except Ingrid hadn't denied a damn thing he said. She didn't care about him, wanted him twisting about becoming evil and dangerous.

He really needed to get a grip, and realise that even the unbelievably intense physical relationship they had was only going to be detrimental to his mind. Except... she only agreed not to kill humans because Vlad volunteered himself. He really was stuck there.

Vlad kept his attention on Boris, who was being relatively normal. If Vlad ignored his goblet of 'vintage Hungarian royalty' Renfield had staggered from the depths of the cellar with. Vampires needed blood, and bottled was obviously better than him going out murdering people.

It _was_ possible to be a good vampire. Vlad clung to that thought, let it soothe him as he flopped across his bed that Ingrid had been in only that morning, responsive and perfect beneath his hands. The constantly open window had made sure the lingering pheromones in the air were gone, though a hint of her perfume still clung to the sheets.

Boris couldn't possibly be planning to still share Vlad's room, he supposed, now he would need a coffin and they were all down in the crypt. Still, he changed quickly to cover his bruised, scratched skin, burrowing under his covers and feeling completely, utterly pathetic and sorry for himself as he contemplated the need for sanity and stability against his other need. The need that became overpowering whenever Ingrid's hands or mouth or fangs were on him.

It was really, properly dark out by the time Vlad heard footsteps, unsure right then if he was hoping or dreading it would be Ingrid. As it turned out, it was Boris, and if Vlad didn't know better, he would call the look on his cousin's face _predatory._

"Hi Boris. Did you want something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Vlad stayed where he was, assuming Boris wanted one of his own possessions and then he would be on his way. The sudden weight across his torso, the hand on his throat surprised the hell out of him, squirming in shock.

"What the blood and garlic are you doing Boris?"

"I told you I wanted something. You."

Hoping, desperately and beyond reasoning, that this was some sort of joke, Vlad tried to wriggle free but Boris pushed his weight down harder, the bed creaking ominously.

"I uh, I'm not sure what you mean but could you get off me?"

"Sorry cuz, no can do. Oh. Would it help if I called you little brother instead?"

Nausea and nerves hit Vlad like a punch in the stomach. If Boris knew about he and Ingrid...

He was _so_ screwed.

-YD-

 **Again, apologies for lateness. I am going to brutally murder my internet provider, then turn their bodies into Halloween decorations.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I need to remember that whilst Vlad and Ingrid are all hot and fighting each other in season four, I also get really angry when Vlad slays Bertrand but not Erin! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Fairly obvious when you start reading, but there will be Vlad/Boris in this chapter. Not so much Vlad/Ingrid. And ranges from mild to middle dubcon. On both sides. And there's overemotional teenager. Again.**

-YD-

"Don't know what you mean."

Boris pressed down harder, a feral, twisted smirk across his fanged mouth.

"Don't play dumb, I can still smell her on your bed. I could smell you all over her too, you bad bad boy."

Vlad couldn't even argue - he knew what he and Ingrid did was filthy, taboo. Boris smirked even wider when Vlad swallowed, feeling his adams apple roll against the cold palm around his throat. Boris was a vampire, so there was only one question.

"What do you want?"

"I told you. I want you. Of course, I would really quite enjoy Ingrid's reaction to the world finding out she's fucked her little brother. You, you're not ashamed. Do you think she would be?"

The words gave him chills. Boris was right. If it came out? Vlad would be a hero to most men, for getting the _chance_ to touch Ingrid, to know what it was to be inside her. Ingrid would probably stake herself before admitting to anyone she was aroused by _Vlad._ Of course, just because Boris told people didn't mean it would be believed, but it was their secret, their thing. Nobody else _deserved_ to know.

Just like that, his only option was clear.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell anyone."

His stomach roiled when Boris kissed him, slimy and cold and inexperienced and absolutely nothing like the cool, passionate way Ingrid's tongue explored his mouth. He made himself respond, skin crawling but he had to keep the secret, had to make Boris stay quiet.

It was too much, the vampire teen waa practically drooling on Vlad and he couldn't take it much longer. Used to taking Ingrid by surprise when he did this, Vlad rolled them so Boris was beneath him, wiped his mouth quickly and shook his head.

"I realise you haven't done this before, but it really helps if you slow down a little. Like this."

Vlad wanted no part of this, but if it was happening he could at least _try_ to make it more bearable, even if his mind rebelled at the idea. Picturing Ingrid wouldn't work, Boris was skinny, all sharp angles. Mustering his nerve, Vlad kissed Boris, pulling back when he tried to make it more forceful until he started to get the idea. It was still so, so **wrong,** but at least he wasn't drooling and grunting.

The erection digging into his hip made him uncomfortable. With Jared, it had been easy because they were both nervous, exploring but definitely into it, and Jared didn't dare risk hurting Vlad. Boris still had his fangs down, was blackmailing Vlad into this and that wasn't an arousing thought in itself. Still, Vlad hoped if he could get the vampire boy off, that would be enough and he wouldn't have to... do anything else.

Boris' heavy leather made his skin feel sweaty, sticky even through his pyjamas, but he didn't want to undress himself and reveal Ingrid's marks on him any more than he wanted to strip Boris. Cringing inwardly, Vlad shifted and rolled his hips, exerting pressure the way he knew had felt good when Ingrid did it to him, because he wasn't anywhere near aroused and couldn't mimic the frotting, grinding erections he and Jared had done.

The pleasured whine wasn't arousing in itself, but Vlad's generally buried dominant streak surged up as he took control, giving the other boy pleasure on _his_ terms. He growled, pushing against him again and smirking at the trembling vampire beneath him. Supposedly superior, yet so easily reclaimed. It wasn't arousal, but it was something.

Inexperience obvious in his pathetic stamina, Boris took less than five minutes to shudder and whimper weakly, grimacing as he realised he was now stuck to his clothes. He felt sick about the fact he had caused that climax, but the slack, glazed look in Boris' eyes had Vlad hoping he would still agree to keep quiet about he and Ingrid.

Though he wasn't sure what was worse. That he had made Boris come, or the flickers of heat that began in his stomach, faint but undeniable that he had gotten a kick out of the domination, the submission.

With Ingrid, it was _so_ different - he wanted her controlling him, loved the heated arousal in her eyes when he dared pin her or bite her because it was unexpected. This was nothing like that. He _wanted_ control here, wanted to have Boris beg and plead, rely on Vlad for pleasure so he wouldn't dare risk upsetting him.

Mind reeling at the dark thoughts, Vlad practically leapt from the bed, rushing to his bathroom and heaving over the sink. What was **wrong** with him? Rinsing the vomit from his mouth and sink, he chanced a look at his reflection, hating what he saw. Pale and clammy, he felt like what had just happened was writ all over his face, that everyone would know. That Ingrid would know.

It was no good protecting their secret if she turned on him, if she didn't believe Vlad was letting the twisted vampire boy on his bed paw at him to protect her, protect what they did.

Boris was gone when he got back to his bed, the smell of sex and shame still heavy on the air. Nothing like with Ingrid, when her pheromone riddled allure saturated his lungs. He couldn't even smell Boris, which either suggested they could only pick up compatible 'mate' scents, or maybe even only the opposite sex. Vlad could hardly ask, because anyone might put two and two together to realise the only vampiress around him currently was Ingrid. No. He had to stay silent.

Facing the opposite direction to the side Boris had lay on, window shutters wide open to try and shift the abhorrent reminder, nausea and a few tears rose in his throat, making his body shake a little.

He slept little, and woke alone. Even after a shower where he scrubbed himself near raw, Vlad still felt horrendous, yanking comforting clothes on and hoping if he buried his body beneath enough layers he wouldn't feel Boris' eyes on skin. Ingrid eyed him very strangely, but Vlad kept his mouth clamped shut and paid attention solely to Wolfie, who appeared to pick up on Vlad's tension and behaved brilliantly.

Zoltan followed them, but didn't try to talk to Vlad. Which was good, because he thought he might throw up if he tried to talk.

"What's got your fangs in a twist?"

Ingrid wouldn't be denied for long, she knew something was up as she stalked him to his room. Vlad hadn't seen Boris down in the castle, but that didn't mean he wasn't listening in somewhere nearby, he could be a bat in Vlad's cupboard for all he knew.

Struck by an idea, he grabbed a piece of paper, pressed a finger to his mouth so Ingrid stayed quiet and scrawled ' _Boris knows about you and me_ ' across the paper. He didn't want her to know what he had done to quiet the vampire male, at least for now, but she was far too smart not to work out something was suspicious. She held out her hand for the pen, lower lip just turning upwards in a shadow of a frown and Vlad wondered if she would mind him latching on to it.

 _Anything_ to erase the phantom disgust on his mouth from Boris.

' _Blackmail?'_

As he expected, she saw right through the situation. Vlad nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the words spilling out.

' _Told you he looked at you.'_

 _'Can we save the I told you so's for after I figure out what to do?'_

Ingrid hummed noncommittally, rolling the pen between her fingers and blatantly rolling her eyes. He understood - he should have listened to her, and noticed before.

 _'Do you want to try by yourself, or save us time and do as I say?'_

 _'What's your plan?'_

 _'Play along. For now.'_

The words made him nauseous, but at least Ingrid hadn't disembowelled him for letting their secret get out. Nor was her immediate response to leave Vlad to deal alone, because that was honestly what he expected her to do. He was used to Ingrid traversing expectations, but not usually when it came to her amusement at other people's distress.

She incinerated the note paper, dropping the flaming sheet to the floor and almost daintily stomping it out to ensure the ashes crumbled completely. Silvery eyes flicked over to the door, then she pressed a finger to his lips before she spoke.

"This is your mess, I'm not helping you clean it up."

Vlad was confused for a second, then he too heard the footsteps nearby. Her nail scraped lightly over his lower lip, the tiny feeling somehow nearly enough to make his knees give out. Sometimes, Ingrid had _far_ too much power over his body. Her hand finally fell from his face completely, and he felt a sense of loss anyway.

He had problems.

"Not _interrupting_ am I?"

Boris didn't deserve to make that innuendo, wasn't worthy of any idea what went on between he and Ingrid.

"In your dreams. Wimpire. The breather maggots all yours."

Vlad didn't have to fake shock and surprise when Ingrid answered so bluntly, essentially **confirming** what was being alluded to but 'dumping' Vlad in the same breath. At least Boris shouldn't doubt his reaction.

He gulped when Ingrid sped off, leaving him alone with Boris and he realised he had no idea how long Ingrid had meant 'for now' to cover. Or what he was even waiting for her to apparently do. What if she had been lying? And she was now literally leaving him floundering on how to deal with Boris edging closer, practically violating him with a look?

This was extremely very not good.

"Aww, did Ingrid not like you playing with others?"

Vlad didn't dignify that with an answer, mouth clamped closed and mind contemplating whether or not he could throw Boris through the closed window shutters into the sun without anyone noticing the vaporising vampire in mid air.

Probably not.

Ingrid's cool touch gave him goosebumps, made his skin tingle pleasantly. Boris' cold hands made him want to recoil, to shiver in a very non-pleasurable manner. He tried to squirm away a little from the hand pushing under his jumper and t-shirt, but Boris just followed his movement, probably enjoying the way Vlad cringed, the sick bastard. His skin was still marked up, healing, he didn't want Boris to find out _more_ about he and Ingrid.

"You shouldn't cover up so much."

"I'm wearing clothes. You're the one wearing twelve layers of leather like a newbie in a fetish club."

Vlad suddenly regretted saying anything, because the look Boris gave him was disgusting, lecherous. The top layer of his heavy leather fell to the floor, revealing transformation had done nothing for Boris' scrawny, sallow appearance. Vlad resolved to exercise more and gain muscle tone, wondering what depravity Boris was coming up with in his mind.

"Come on cuz, I thought you wanted me to keep your dirty little secret."

He hated how trapped he was, not necessarily physically but definitely emotionally, phantom chains being yanked by Boris as he threatened to reveal a secret Vlad would die to protect.

"I don't know what to do. You're not a girl."

He was lying to an extent, but he wasn't about to admit to Boris anything about Jared. That memory was to stay untainted as long as possible. Boris grabbed his hair harshly, pulling too hard in all the wrong places and shoving him down to his knees.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Ingrid _better_ have a plan.

Jared hadn't even asked him to do this, so Vlad had no idea what to do and wanted to run away, but he knew Boris would just follow him down the steps and tell everyone about he and Ingrid, then probably mention Vlad had gotten him off too. And everyone would know Vlad was the dark, sick creature he always claimed to never be.

He didn't have to do much other than kneel there and take it because Boris fucked his mouth, held his head in place and all Vlad could manage was to not just vomit, fighting not to gag with each thrust. The only saving grace was it was over quickly, and Boris let him bolt to spit out his come, then retch over the toilet, throat feeling bruised and sore.

How he wished he had a stake. Or twelve.

Still, he had hidden the marks Ingrid left on him. For now. Rubbing at his abused throat muscles, Vlad brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash, three times over before he could breathe again. His fingers brushed over the layers of scarring from where Ingrid bit him repeatedly, the puncture mark shaped scars slightly cooler than the surrounding skin, a polar opposite to the heat that flooded his body whenever Ingrid's fangs were anywhere near him.

He was giving up his body, dignity and autonomy and forcing his mind to accept the atrocities inflicted on it for her, to protect her... privacy? Reputation? He didn't even know, but he did know Ingrid would probably never truly care for the magnitude of sacrifice he was making, and Vlad was pathetic enough to do it anyway.

Because he **loved** her. Too soon, too intense, and so fucked up he should toss himself off the roof now before anyone ever discovered the truth.

She didn't even _like_ him all that much when they weren't in bed together. Vlad could feed her and get her off almost expertly, but that was all. He was so, so screwed.

When he looked in the mirror, Vlad saw tears that had escaped without his notice. He wiped them away, splashing cold water across his face to cool the unhealthy flush rising up his cheeks.

Boris was still hanging around in his room, lounging across Vlad's bed and it looked so wrong. That was Ingrid's spot. His sickly skin tone looked too stark against the black bedcover, the one that had only ever served to heighten the glow of Ingrid's ivory skin in the night.

"What do you want now?"

Bats, his voice sounded _awful._ If that didn't go away fast he was going to have to play ill.

"Aw come on, thats not very friendly is it?"

"Don't play coy. What do you want?"

He patted the bed, his lecherous smirk making Vlad painfully uncomfortable. Muscles slow and uncooperative, Vlad forced his legs to carry him over, sitting stiffly and waiting for whatever would come next.

Boris kissed him again, cold and unappealing but at least he wasn't bruising Vlad's mouth, or drooling. That was really gross. The hand that reached for his groin was too much, his body automatically pulling back and he fell off the bed, banging his elbow on the bedside cabinet and feeling his cheeks burn when Boris laughed at him.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were just too innocent. But we both know that's not true."

 _Right._

The look on his face - surprise and fear and a not-small flicker of arousal - was what Vlad needed, launching himself up on the bed and shoving Boris face down. He had suppressed himself too long, the second he let any of the early stages of power loose he couldn't put it back, successfully holding his cousin down one handed while the other dug in the nearby drawer.

"You want to know what experience feels like? Then _hold still._ "

He didn't dare move the hand between the vampires shoulder blades, but he had learnt to do most things one handed when Ingrid had tried biting his wrist. It hadn't been as good - for her, less blood - and had rendered his hand near useless for days, as every tension in it pulled at the delicate healing skin. So he managed to get Boris' already un-fastened trousers down, pried the cap off with his teeth and squeezed lubricant into his palm awkwardly, all one handed.

The lube was never intended for someone else, Vlad had bought it with the general idea of asking Ingrid to touch him _there_ , but hadn't worked up the nerve yet. The condoms beneath it were from the Sex Ed assembly, because until now Vlad had had no use for them.

Vlad didn't care for his discomfort, Boris wanted a dark and violent vampire fuck and Vlad was done being pushed around right now. So when Boris visibly flinched at the first intrusion of cold oiled fingers, Vlad was sickened as much as turned on by the sound. He **knew** he was going to regret this, but blood was pounding in his ears, drowning out common sense.

It was massively different to the last time he did this, Jared was open and relaxed and knew what was coming. Boris wriggled and fought, clearly surprised at Vlad being physically capable of overpowering him, but he didn't miss the tremor when he found the rigid little bump inside him. He could have stretched him more, but Vlad wanted _him_ to be struggling to hide the evidence, to worry everyone would realise he was hurting, that they would work out why.

"Don't move."

His voice carried an odd timber, rough and dark and Vlad didn't know why but Boris went nearly lax beneath him. Vlad only let him go because he needed both hands to undo his jeans, push down his underwear, put on the condom - he reserved the no barriers, skin to skin act for Ingrid, and Ingrid alone. Rubbing his greased hand over the rubbery sheath, Vlad forgot where he found the requisite arousal to get hard but he no longer cared.

There was no slow, no careful, he pushed his way inside Boris and barely bottomed out before his hips were moving. Vlad had stamina, knew how to temper the sensations of sex somewhat so they didn't overwhelm him into premature climax before he could ensure Ingrid was writhing with orgasmic pleasure herself. With Boris, he didn't care. He let the friction and slide and pouring anger drive him higher, grimacing even as he shuddered at the sticky feeling of the condom.

He knew a surge of gratitude for Ingrid taking care of contraception for them, because while it didn't really dull the physical sensation much during, he didn't love the slimy after feeling. Boris didn't move, laying where Vlad had pinned and fucked him while he staggered up, tossing the used latex into his paper bin and using a couple of paper towels from pizza deliveries to wipe himself down.

As the rush faded, Vlad felt more horrified with himself each passing second. Succumbing to his darker side wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't meant to have gotten off on anything Boris-related, and he definitely hadn't wanted to lose control enough to _fuck_ the other boy. Vlad hurried to straighten his clothes, even though they probably reeked of shame and sex and guilt. Oh bats, he had _sex with Boris._

He was jolted out of the swirling pattern of madness in his mind by a weak groan, watching Boris roll himself over, clearly stiff and pained and that should not have made Vlad happy inside. Maybe now he would learn to leave Vlad alone.

Wait.

Boris had fought him at first. Only Vlad holding him down had kept him thetr beneath him.

Had he **forced** Boris? Had he...

There was a damp puddle where Boris had been laying, and if he had been human(ish) still, Vlad might have worried the other boy had soiled himself.

"Well look at that. You _liked_ it."

Vlad knew orgasm didn't always mean actual consent, and he needed to know, needed to ask without appearing to have the crisis of conscience currently raging inside his mind.

"And you've done that before. With a guy."

Fuck. Boris picked up on his facial expression before Vlad could mask it.

"Well well well. Aren't you just a surprise all around."

"Says the one who couldn't fight off their untransformed cousin. Or did you come up here just to take it like a bitch?"

The anger flashed clear as day across Boris' face then, and Vlad hated making it seem like submission was belittling, but he hoped if he made Boris feel weak enough, he would just _leave him alone._

"No, I came in that pretty little mouth of yours."

The reminder made bile rise in his still-sore throat, made Vlad dig down for the phantom memory taste of chocolate and strawberry, stealing comfort from memories of Ingrid to get him through this.

"We're done. You tell anyone about me and Ingrid, I'll remind them all you're nothing but a sad little geek who takes it like a girl. What do you think is more believable?"

Boris scowled, but held out his hand to 'zoom' his clothes over to him, then vanished. Vlad didn't dare believe that it would be that easy, that this was the end of it. But at least he had a minute to think.

 _After_ he changed his bedsheets and took a shower.

-YD-

 **I don't know that I meant this chapter to be so heavy on Vlad emotionally, but I don't apologise for Boris! I did say at the start there would be random guest sexing, and while I can write bi!Vlad in my sleep, I cannot write femslash to save my unlife, so I can't write bi!Ingrid. Which inevitably leads to my stories being a mix of incest and slash mostly.**

 **Also? Happy Halloween!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I need to stop starting new stuff when I haven't finished older stuff... My name is Harker and I'm a write-a-holic!**

-YD-

Vlad never wanted to look at the sheet again, bundling it up and dumping it in his bin. It didn't really fit, but he couldn't take it downstairs to a room full of vampires, he would have to find a plastic bag to wrap it in.

He scrubbed until his skin hurt, dragged everything off his bed and spent about five minutes awkwardly flipping his mattress over. Fresh linens were yanked out of their drawer, aggressively and probably lopsidedly yanked over duvet and pillows but Vlad still felt sick, even after he put clean clothes on - he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon.

A bat fluttered through his window, making him nearly leap out of his skin. The shifting transformation turned out to be Ingrid, which relaxed him only a little.

"What did you do? He seems pretty ticked off."

Vlad couldn't meet her eyes, thoroughly ashamed of what he did. Her eyes spied his clean clothes, clean bedsheets, the screwed up linens in the laundry and bin. He knew she was looking at the way Vlad moved, noticing he wasn't holding himself delicately.

"Oh you _didn't._ "

"I... I..."

Vlad turned away, nausea rising and skin crawling.

"You did. Gross."

Ingrid shuddered in revulsion, making Vlad feel infinitely worse - she was disgusted with him. He was too, but from Ingrid it was worse somehow. He tried to justify it, even knowing it was in vain before he started.

"It gave me a minute to think, now he can't say anything about us without everyone hearing what he let me do to him. Which is more believable? You and me, or him being the 'weak one'?"

The distaste in her face was still there, but Vlad caught a flicker of something else. He kept his eyes mostly averted, not wanting that expression to be stuck in his mind. The sound of wings made him turn to see Ingrid had left again, but that was better than her verbally cutting him up he supposed.

Vlad crawled back into his bed, flicked the tv on and mindlessly watched Harry Potter movies, knowing he couldn't fall asleep without risking Boris creeping in and doing garlic knows what to his unconscious form. Dawn broke and Vlad yawned, brushed his teeth and padded down the tower stairs, wary of being blindsided but made it Wolfie's room unscathed.

"Good morning master Vlad."

"Vad!"

Wolfie was already up, standing steady as he gripped the side of the crib and beamed up at his big brother.

"For someone from two night creatures, you're such a morning person."

"Morning!"

Hefting the halfling - he was getting heavy - to his changing table, Vlad called Renfield to change him while he got his clothes and breakfast ready, unsettled by the thought of being alone and vulnerable.

Only three more days now. Then he was safe again.

Renfield scowled, but acquiesced - the man had virtually no sense of disgust or smell, and played with various animal dungs for fun, Vlad was never totally sure why he complained about the nappy changing. Once Wolfie could stand alone and unsupported, Vlad reckoned it would be easy enough to get him toilet trained.

"You take exceptionally good care of the half breed."

"Uh, thanks Zoltan. Thanks for you know, keeping an eye on him."

"You freed me, and he feeds me. It is my pleasure, though don't tell anyone I said that."

Vlad promised, leaving Wolfie with bottle and cereal bowl and reaching for coffee - he was exhausted, the bad smell and taste was barely an inconvenience if it made him feel a little more alert. It didn't taste _that_ bad, especially when he drank it too fast and burnt his tongue into numbness.

Alert probably wasn't the right word, but his haze lifted a little, so he went for the second mug while Wolfie dropped a tiny fistful of mushy cereal onto the floor for Zoltan to lick up. Disposable wet wipes were one of humanities better inventions, he mused, wiping the sticky residue from Wolfie's little hand and face before wrangling him into clothes.

He had a secondary concern for Wolfie and his rapid aging - he couldn't be enrolled in breather school, he would start looking like his peers despite being all of a year old, and finish looking like he belonged two or three years up. Vlad was going to have to teach him to read and write at some point. That could be difficult.

It was irrelevant for now though, Wolfie couldn't even walk properly yet. Vlad kept trying though, because it would make transporting the boy much easier if he could do it under his own steam. Little face scrunched in effort, Wolfie took a few steps, wobbled and dropped with a pout.

"Again!"

That was a new word, but Wolfie held up his hands for Vlad to lift him to his feet and had pure determination on his face as he tried again. It was quite sweet, because the little boy was so dead set on doing it right.

"Ingrid! Walkies!"

The second Ingrid appeared in the kitchen, bottle in hand so she was searching for a glass, Wolfie noticed, preening as she saw him stood up.

"Still can't do it on his own then?"

"No but he can stand up without falling over... mostly."

One smile from Ingrid had both brothers moods lifting, though Vlad knew it was for very different reasons. Wolfie thought she was proud of him whereas Vlad's heart did a funny skip whenever that expression crossed her face. And Ingrid undoubtedly heard his heart doing funny things, knew the effect she had on him and how damned inappropriate it was in front of Wolfie.

"Don't you have breather school to be skipping off to?"

"Not going. Not til they've gone. You sleep in the day, I don't trust Boris near him."

Ingrid saw him indicate Wolfie with his head, turning the boy to toddle the other way until he needed a break, plonking down and gnawing on Mr Cuddles' ear.

"You little rebel."

"I'll say I was sick. I don't think taking care of Wolfie really counts as rebellion."

Ingrid hummed, sipping at her glass of red and Vlad tried - and failed - not to watch the muscles in her throat work, transfixed by the ivory perfection of her neck. Oh, he was so pathetic, but she was so irresistible it should be criminal.

It _was_ criminal, his mind substituted unhelpfully.

For all Vlad knew, his... he didn't even want to think about it, the thing with Boris had meant whatever Ingrid's 'plan' was, she wasn't interested in helping him get out of it anymore.

After three days of forcing himself to stay awake, constantly running to the bathroom because he was so full of caffeine and beginning to twitch at every shadow, scared it was Boris, Vlad was exhausted but also **relieved** \- the other Draculas were leaving that night. Oh, he was going to sleep like the dead and it was a beautiful thought. Even with early rising for paper rounds to come.

"Come on Boris."

"Actually dad" a very sleepy Vlad jumped when Boris sidled up next to him "I was planning to stay for a bit. Vlad is so worried about becoming a vampire, asked me to stay so we could talk alone. Right Vlad?"

Skin crawling, the overwhelming urge to vomit on Boris before crying at the prospect he wasn't rid of the creep, Vlad flicked his eyes over to Ingrid. It could have been a trick of exhaustion - sleep deprivation could cause hallucinations - but he could have sworn she gave a shadow of a nod.

Did he trust her? Trust that she wasn't playing a trick to leave him stuck with Boris?

"Right."

"You could have told us that three days ago. Come on daddy, let's get out of here."

Still unsure if he was going to cry or not, the second Harvey and Olga's backs were turned Vlad wriggled away from Boris, squirming under his smarmy, perverse smirk.

Ingrid had **better** have a plan.

Exhausted and mildly terrified, Vlad didn't bother arguing with her when Ingrid pulled him along to her crypt, for once hoping she could see he was in no fit shape to do anything. Gentler than usual, she tipped his head to the side and bit him, and even through his sleepiness and fear Vlad felt the sensuality of the moment affect him.

Ingrid noticed - she always did - and unbuckled his jeans, smirking at his lazy thrusting into her cool grip. He was done an embarrassingly short time later, suddenly and utterly drained in every way. Lips still bloodstained, Ingrid kissed him, murmuring "sleep" against his ear and Vlad was powerless to resist her quiet command.

Neck sticky, clothes righted and the mild confusion of waking up in a coffin were the first things Vlad noticed, still feeling like he had been hit by a bus but infinitely better for however long he had slept.

"Did it!"

That registered next, rubbing his eyes and spying Ingrid sat in her makeup-table-chair with Wolfie toddling over to her. Naturally, she had him walking unsupported. Clambering rather ungracefully out of the coffin, he felt the residual dizziness of her feeding from him hit, something levitating over to him from Ingrid's side of the room. It was cold, metallic and Vlad spotted 'energy drink' scrawled along it.

"You've been running on caffeine for days, that should wake you up a little. Called your job thing too, said you were sick. Her sons covered you for today."

"Uh. Thanks."

Caring Ingrid always threw him, except with Wolfie, but that was different. The energy drink tasted revolting, but Vlad felt less like he had been dragged over garlic and stakes by the time he had swallowed it all down and tossed the can in Ingrid's bin.

"Did you stay up with him all night?"

"Don't get used to it, I only did it because you were a useless mess last night."

And there it was, back to normal.

"Still. Thank you. Can't have been very exciting for you. And I notice he's got walking down."

"I'm just better motivation, clearly."

Vlad couldn't argue with that, congratulating Wolfie on his steps before checking the time. Breakfast was long gone, and Wolfie was dressed so presumably already fed. Peering into the halls to check for Boris, Vlad hurried to the bathroom, peed and cleaned the dried blood off his neck. His reflection was very sore viewing, hair sticking up oddly and clothes rumpled, a dark stain on his hood collar.

He dreaded to think how he must have looked last night, amazed Ingrid had even touched him other than to sate her own desire for blood. Especially when she had mostly avoided him the last few days.

The mix of synthetic 'fruit' flavour in the energy drink and mint from the toothpaste was wholly unpleasant, but he felt much better for a clean mouth that didn't feel like something had died in there. In this castle, that was perfectly possible.

"Better?"

"A little. Still feel like I was hit by a hearse."

"Grab him, I'm kind of hungry."

Shaking his head, Vlad grabbed the halfling little brother and followed Ingrid to the kitchen. Wolfie was about to outgrow his high chair, so he was going to need a booster seat for the real chairs. Yawning into his sleeve, Vlad shoved cornflakes in his mouth straight from the box, things like milk and a bowl far too much effort.

Ingrid started eating something Vlad would rather not see, and then Wolfie joined in by finding a stray cockroach crawling up the side of his high chair and happily crunching on it. Appetite successfully killed, he grabbed some plastic bags they used for rubbish out of the dank cupboard, squishing them into his pocket to take upstairs.

Still a little out of it, Ingrid backing him into a corner surprised him. Wolfie was watching with his brow furrowed, trying to work out what was going on. He giggled when they kissed, so obviously he was unsure what the situation was at the minute. So was Vlad, for that matter.

"Whether you want to or not, we have to get him off guard. He's psychotic, but he's not an idiot."

The subject matter left a lot to be desired, but the way Ingrid breathed words against his skin would always affect him a little. Shivering slightly, he tried to form a coherent thought.

"What do I do?"

"You already know."

He was afraid of that. Ingrid kept it up, whispering the 'plan' in his ear before backing off with a smirk, knowing Vlad was a mix of aroused by her and disgusted by what he had to do.

Stomach too nervous to get hungry again, Vlad procrastinated and loitered, playing with Wolfie while Ingrid got some sleep - presumably Boris too. He set up his room while Wolfie napped - with Zoltan watching him - grimacing to himself. He picked out clothes he was happy to throw out after, same with his oldest bedsheets - they were all going on a fire pit or something, he didn't want to remember tonight.

A quick shower to try and loosen tense muscles, Vlad faced his reflection. He could do this, and then Boris was gone, dealt with. It had seemed so... gentle, careful before, but as he reached down and pushed his fingers inside himself, stretching and loosening as best he could with the awkward angle, Vlad felt vaguely sick.

He washed his hands, dressed and felt sort of wet and strange inside as he walked back to his room. Without the promise of something he wanted to do, it felt... icky. He had been aroused and fired up before, now he was nauseous and nervous. Jared had been careful, attentive. He was expecting nothing like that from Boris.

Ingrid was awake by the time he was done, taking in the resigned attitude he had that evening. She gave him a short nod, which served to bolster him - his feelings were all over the place, but Ingrid and deception were a given, he trusted her plan. Now he had to convince Boris.

"You're so pathetic."

Those words, fake as they (probably) were, in Ingrid's voice hurt. He had been thinking them himself regularly, the reminder thrummed painfully in his anxious heart. Boris swanned into the room, just in time to see Vlad looking crushed by her words. He didn't have to act much.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Sit on a stake _Doris_."

Ingrid shoved him aside as she left, Boris eyeing him all too creepily as Vlad finished cleaning Wolfie up from dinner, holding him tight and trying not to shudder in revulsion.

"I gotta put him to bed, mind moving?"

His voice sounded much stronger than Vlad had expected, given how shaky he felt inside. Boris stepped to the side, but stayed in the way enough Vlad couldn't help brushing past him with his arms around Wolfie. He held back a pained sound, trying not to cry by that point. The infant didn't fuss at all as Vlad put him in pyjamas, then his crib, grinning toothily when Vlad gave him a bottle of juice to keep him occupied.

"Don't rot your teeth."

"Teeth!"

Wolfie beamed, displaying his near-full set, only one or two not finished descending. They were only milk teeth though, he still had to lose them and get the permanent set. Watching Zoltan wheel over to the crib, gaining the halflings attention, Vlad knew he was stalling and forced himself to turn around, to drag his resisting limbs towards the tower staircase.

It was dark outside by the time Vlad was pushing his window shutters open, resting on the steps up to the other viewpoint and twitching as he felt a little lube slide out of him. Boris didn't bother walking, flitting into the room.

"I think we both know why I'm here cuz. You owe me for the last time."

"I don't owe you a damn thing, go lie on a sunbed."

Vlad was aiming for exactly what Boris' expression said, but if he offered no resistance it wouldn't be believable. The deception was _everything_ here.

"Oh come on. You liked doing it to me. What's the matter, you can't take what you dish out? Now who's the bitch?"

Sorely tempted to pitch himself out of the tower window, Vlad backed up as Boris advanced on him.

"That was a mistake. Get. Away. From. Me."

Boris was undeterred - as Vlad had rightly predicted he would be, all smirk and fangs but with none of the appeal Ingrid's had.

"No chance."

Trapped up against his bed, the plan relied on Vlad beating Boris to the mattress.

"Fine. Once. Get it out of your system and then leave me alone."

He didn't have to fake the revulsion, the distaste in his tone or work to avoid looking at Boris. His trembling when cold, rough hands went for his waistband was all too real, pulling away and positioning himself just so, then leaning over to his drawer for condom and lube.

"What's this for?"

"I know you're naive, but come on."

Boris scowled, making short work of his clothes and Vlad lay prone as he went for Vlad's, not helping nor hindering as his jeans were pulled down, cold and exposed and half way to humiliated. He didn't want Ingrid to see him like this.

Vlad didn't roll over until he knew Boris had the condom on, forcing back the urge to punch him and reaching out to help. He didn't want to touch him at all, but he also didn't want Boris bare inside him. No barriers was only for Ingrid. Latex on, he dumped lube in his own hand and ran it down the (blissfully average) erection, for his own... not comfort, but lessening of the pain that would come after.

He kept his top half clothes on, anything to reduce how monumentally embarrassed he was about everything, and infinitely glad he had the foresight to prep himself as Boris ran slightly sweaty ( _how?_ ) hands up the back of his thighs before lining himself up clumsily and forcing himself in in one agonizing thrust.

Boris was talking, but Vlad tuned him out, kept his focus on waiting for Ingrid. Who he sincerely hoped hadn't decided to leave him like this, every thrust a bolt of pain, no finesse to it. He hoped even more that Ingrid wasn't just watching him suffer, sliding hands slightly beneath his pillow under the cover of fisting the sheets, tears springing to his eyes as Boris thrust again and again.

Vlad couldn't have been this rough with Boris, because Boris could _walk_ after. Vlad couldn't even move, pain lancing up his spine. The thrusts suddenly stopped, though Boris was still bottomed out in him, and he caught the whisper of movement, yelping as Boris withdrew roughly and turned around. Ingrid was there, holding the stake Boris had hands on.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Curling fingers around the stake beneath his pillow, Vlad pressed it to Boris' back, hissing angrily.

"No, we knew you needed to be caught off guard."

One push, and the wood cut clean through his heart, dust exploding everywhere before settling into a surprisingly neat pile. It took Vlad a few seconds staring to realise it was _over,_ the pain in his lower back suddenly making itself acutely known.

Ingrid had seen him naked countless times, but he still felt a little vulnerable right now, reaching for his discarded boxers and pulling them on with shaking hands. She flicked her finger up, telling Vlad to stand, which he just about managed to do, clinging to the frame. Ingrid waved a hand and the whole bed was stripped, leaving only a bare mattress.

"You can use the stuff off my old bed. I already had Renfield clean everything, you can bring it up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Unless you want to sleep on the empty bed right now?"

Vlad shook his head, tossing jeans and the rest of the clothes he had on on to the discarded pile, which Ingrid kindly set alight before levitating it out of his window. Anyone watching would be rather confused.

"Better tell Renfield about that so he can put it out. Can you walk?"

"Not really."

"Then you had better wait there."

Shivering a little in just his boxers, Vlad hobbled the four paces to his slippers while Ingrid dashed off, and he heard the front doors slam open, spied Renfield holding a tiny bucket of water near the blaze. Ingrid wrapped an arm around his chest, better to keep him from buckling he expected, before she flitted him down to her crypt room, then vanished again.

There were practical issues here - Vlad was cold already, and Ingrid was **freezing** to the touch.

"Here. Don't turn blue."

His pyjamas were a welcome sight, even if it hurt to bend in to his bottoms. He had noticed Ingrid had brought the bed back in, and he was very glad he wouldn't have to try and climb into the coffin. Especially when it didn't really seem like it would be comfortable for him. Crawling beneath yhe covers, they smelled like the slightly too floral detergent Renfield had bought by mistake, but it was better than Boris and vampire dust.

Ingrid changed quickly, not even hesitating to slide into the bed next to him. It was technically her bed, he supposed. Her cold skin was a little close to painful against his own, but he was just so glad Boris was gone, and he was pathetic enough to feel a little cared for when she brought him down here - knowing he was in no shape to be _useful_ to her, and got him clothes so he wouldn't shiver violently.

It still hurt when he woke, but there was no blood in his underwear when he stumbled to the bathroom, so Vlad supposed it wasn't quite as bad as it had felt. The prospect of riding his bike was an infinitely bad one, but it needed doing. Painkillers took the mildest edge off, though by the time he got back to the castle Vlad was back to struggling to walk.

Too sore last night, Vlad soaked in the shower for several minutes, the pain receding to a more tolerable level under the hot water and the _feeling_ of Boris coming off his skin at last. Now he was less exhausted and mildly traumatised, Vlad could feel the closure of watching Boris turn to dust. He was free... of that at least.

Stumbling back to Ingrid's room - he wasn't taking the tower steps just yet - Vlad found it empty but returned to his position under the covers, warming chilled skin and soaking up Ingrid's scent on the sheets.

"Not going to school again?"

"I can't walk properly, and I would get bullied so badly in PE I would be back where I started there."

"Whatever. Wolfie is sleeping, according to Zoltan he was up half the night as a dog, so I put pigweed in his bottle again to make sure he's not going to be grouchy."

Vlad doubted he would be able to get it up easily then, but that didn't mean he couldn't do anything for Ingrid when she was back in the bed, mouths mashing together in a comfortingly familiar motion. Her dress was discarded before she got back in, and Vlad found so long as he didn't stretch his back much, he was fine.

Cool skin beneath his hands, his mouth. Smooth fingers and the sinful, teasing nails on them. His body knew hers, responded uniquely to it as they kissed and touched and she moaned against his mouth. He could taste the pheromones on the air, reaching down to find her wet, aroused already.

"Miss me?"

"Don't ah-" her words caught as he dragged his fingers across the fabric covering her "flatter yourself."

Vlad would usually have teased her, pretended to leave her like that but he couldn't, he **needed** to touch her right now. Bra and underwear gone in seconds, Vlad let her pull off his jumper and shirt, feeling their bare skin meet as he kissed her again. Ingrid was feeling impatient, gripping his hair to push him down. She was still careful enough that it didn't hurt him (much), but Vlad got the idea and scrambled downwards, dropping teasing kisses along her thigh until Ingrid growled.

He could do this for hours and never tire, Ingrid's taste and how she was _so_ responsive to him, arching and moaning, pushing her hips up for more pressure from his tongue. Even when her fingers twisted cruelly in his hair as she approached her peak, the other hand cupped the back of his neck, soft and connecting. He even loved the way her thigh muscles always quivered as she climaxed, unable to contain it as _he_ brought her that pleasure.

Ingrid and her perfect post-coital face lay coming down on the bed as Vlad licked his lips and wiped his mouth, tracing fingers up and down her body gently as he craved the connection, the reminder she was there and Boris was gone.

Her hand slid down to find where he was half hard against her thigh, body responding to her arousal in kind. He gasped lightly as she stroked him slowly, leaning to kiss him but it wasn't what he needed right now. He gripped her wrist, pulling her hand off and her face creased in confusion, Vlad's heart pounding nervously as he guided her hand down.

"I... I can't have him be the last one to touch me there. Please?"

He sensed her hesitation - this was new territory for them both, and he was shaking a little already. He was still sore, still felt the phantom intrusion if he moved too fast but even so, he needed to replace the memories, and he trusted Ingrid with his body, if nothing else. She leaned down the side of her bed, confusing Vlad greatly until her hand reappeared holding a small bottle - not his either.

"What do _you_ have lube for?"

Ingrid didnt answer immediately, kissing him and maneuvering them until he was on his back with her body along the length of his and a smirk playing across her mouth when Vlad was sufficiently cross eyed and breathless.

"You never know."

Aroused and dazed, Vlad didn't cotton on immediately. When he did, a hearty tug of heat in his gut made itself known.

"Oh."

She kissed him again, the unusual tender gentile touches leaving Vlad speechless as she pushed his thighs apart, rubbing her thumbs over the sensitive skin there when he tensed. "Relax" whispered across his lips, Ingrid's scent filling him with each breath, softening his tension enough that her fingers moved higher, teasing at the crease between thigh and groin. It ached when her fingers reached their goal, and it was still an effort to relax.

"This is hurting you."

"Don't care if it hurts. Just care that its you."

Normally, Ingrid didn't care it hurt him either - she knew he liked it rough, but this was different. Looking into her eyes, Vlad knew he could trust her, forced his body to relax when the cap clicked open, when damp fingers probed at his still-healing muscles. Her free hand laced through his, and Vlad was fairly certain he was dreaming when she breached him slowly. His muscles protested but his mind quieted, telling himself over and over that the burn and stretch from Ingrid was acceptable.

"It's like when I use my fingers on you, just have to find the right spot."

Ingrid didn't actually know what to do, so rather than make her ask Vlad volunteered the information. He felt her explore him gently, slowly and he squeezed the hand holding his, encouraging as she pushed a little deeper. He mastered the urge to whine in pain, and as soon as Ingrid reached the right place he _melted_ in place.

Her eyes darkened when he pushed back a little, biting his lip and whimpering "there", voice low and heavy with need. She dragged across the little bump inside him, stimulating his prostate until Vlad was hard and leaking, desperate beneath her and clutching at their linked hands. Ingrid let his hand go, ducking down and sealing her mouth around his cock, sucking hard as she rubbed inside him and Vlad broke, ignoring the pain as his muscles spasmed around her fingers and he spilled into her cold, welcoming mouth.

As soon as he could think again, Vlad leaned up and kissed her, pouring gratitude into it and not even noticing the taste of come on her tongue. It hurt pretty bad when she pulled her fingers out, but he felt better inside for it.

"Thank you."

Ingrid wiped her hand off on his discarded t-shirt but Vlad was too dazed to care, pulling her back to the bed and curling around her. Ingrid didn't protest immediately except to jab him in the shoulder, reminding him not to fall asleep - Wolfie would undoubtedly wake up soon. Tender Ingrid had gone again then.

By the time Vlad could walk well enough to go back to school, there were only a few days left until the summer holidays. And Jared was still on his friends minds, though Vlad had limited interest. He felt so out of place at school, and it showed.

"What's up Vladdo?"

"Still feel rough, I had a bad virus and couldn't come back til I wasn't contagious but I still get tired out easy."

Lies were easy now, and it bothered him greatly. Uncle Harvey had written asking after Boris, and Ingrid had (made Renfield write) a reply about how he had left because Vlad said he was a terrible vampire.

And even after everything, their mother was a crystal on the fireplace, and Vlad was studying the Chosen One _in secret._ He couldn't trust Ingrid that far, not yet.

-YD-

 **Not totally happy with how this came out, but it sort of covered what I wanted to I guess. And with all that dealt with, we can move along a little faster now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I've had a 'future' chapter written since about chapter 4 of this. So I've always known where the story is going (this isn't that chapter), and I intend to start moving in that direction. Just in case you thought I was making it up as I go along, because when I read through this that's the impression I get myself sometimes!**

-YD-

"Tell me about him."

"Hm?"

Vlad had been quietly basking in the afterglow, post-sex relaxation where he didn't even care he was sweating from the summer heat, or bleeding where Ingrid had bitten him. Then out of nowhere, she spoke.

"Jared. Tell me about him."

"Tell me about Will."

He had intended for that to be a deterrent, to make Ingrid realise that was a no-go conversation topic, but it didn't quite work out like that. Ingrid stretched out - no covers right now, even in her crypt it was warm tonight - and gained Vlad's attention by existing in the state of perfection she always did, putting an end to his quieted mental state.

"That was different. You actually cared about him, or you wouldn't have been so broken up when he died."

"He died because of me. That wasn't caring, that was _guilt._ I don't need reminding of it."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, and Vlad contemplated getting up and leaving just to avoid this conversation going any further. But then he would be alone and thinking about Jared, which was bad for him really.

"A vampire feeling guilt. You're so weird."

"You have sex with your brother, I think the normal ship has sailed."

"Fair point."

She didn't deny it was weird, but Ingrid also seemed relatively unconcerned by just how fucked up their situation was. Though she didn't know the half of it, didn't know somewhere along the lines Vlad had fallen for her. Nor would she ever find out - Vlad knew she hated the idea their 'relationship' meant more than sex, even when they had clung to each other through grief for their father, or when she was gentle and careful with him after Boris hurt him. No. She could _never_ find out.

It was tough though, sometimes it threatened to break out of him when they were taking it slow, when Ingrid had her hands in his hair to hold him in place, when she kissed him like it was all that kept her alive. Watching her sleep, face relaxed in a way it was so rarely when she was awake, always with something to prove, it did things to his insides.

"Not a virgin, but zero stamina."

"What?"

"You asked about Will. And you were thinking too loud."

"Oh. I don't really know what to say to that. Jared was fine in that regard, but he... I was his first."

He felt tense, like it was wrong to be talking about Jared like this, but Ingrid was probably right - he did need to talk about this. Bottling it up wasn't a good idea.

"Did it hurt?"

"Boris meant to hurt me, Jared didn't. I was really sore after though. Thanks for shoving me into a wall by the way, big help."

He didn't expect an apology, and he caught Ingrid's unapologetic smirk before she answered.

"I practically carried you after Boris. Consider that making it up to you."

"Are we done with this yet?"

"No. Protection?"

Vlad had been curious about whether Ingrid had gone bare with Will, so that one, he answered - with any luck she would answer back.

"Yes, every time. You?"

"Obviously. He pitched a fit when I wouldn't suck him off without one, but I won him round. That was revolting though."

Ingrid visibly shuddered with the memory, though Vlad had no real basis for comparison he couldn't imagine latex tasted amazing.

"Well, if he didn't last that long at least it was over fast. You could always get flavoured ones... Not sure they make vampire friendly flavours though."

"Ugh. It was. I wasn't even trying."

His cock twitched at the thought, knowing Ingrid could draw it out to painful proportions or have him a sobbing, writhing mess within minutes with her wicked tongue and perfect lips.

"Not everyone can handle you, you are pretty intense."

"Oh, and you can _handle_ me?"

Ingrid straddled his hips, grinding slowly against his rising erection, smirking and biting her lip, moaning softly. He recognised the moves - she was trying to make him lose his train of thought. It was working.

"No."

She stopped when he spoke, and Vlad wanted to whine in protest but reached down, lining himself up and feeling her take him in, wet and tight even after they had fucked multiple times that night.

"But I've had practice."

They rocked together slowly until urgency demanded more, Ingrid's hips rising and falling faster, moans increasing in pitch. When he finally came, it was a little bit painful with how spent he had been before, but worth it to watch Ingrid shudder atop him as heat filled her, reveling in how weak she was for the hot-on-cold sensations.

It hadn't been a hugely in depth discussion, but Vlad felt a little bit lighter inside for having been able to talk about Jared without Ingrid being unreasonably angry, or causing him pain for it. Ingrid's cool skin was a blessing in the summer, and she didn't even complain where he would sweat as their bare skin touched through the night.

"I hate my paper round."

"Shut up and go. I'll get the half breed up and do his bottle, you can feed and dress him when you get back."

That had become the morning routine of choice now - Vlad rarely even slept in his own bed now, as the short nights of summer just made it more logical for Ingrid to stay in her crypt, and Vlad went where she told him to.

By the time he left the bathroom, teeth clean and jeans on but unbuttoned, Ingrid was already up and sadly fully dressed. Lamenting the loss of bare skin, Vlad hunted out his t-shirt from last nights discarded clothes. Even when he undressed himself it wasn't always fast enough for Ingrid, who had a tendency to roughly remove his clothes in her impatience.

"You might want to do those up or you'll be arrested for indecency."

Vlad flushed lightly as he fumbled to button his jeans up, particularly when Ingrid looked at him like _that_ and he was hardening again. He suddenly wished they had woken earlier so they would have had time to fool around, but work and Wolfie called and Vlad had sworn to himself their little brother would never be neglected because Vlad wanted to be in bed with their sister.

By the time she was done kissing him thoroughly, Vlad was breathless and painfully trapped in his jeans as he awkwardly climbed onto his bike. A smirk played on her mouth the entire day, not even faltering when Renfield asked why she spent so much time awake in the day now she was transformed.

"Why do you spend so much time breathing when you should be getting out of my way? Fetch me some Hungarian royalty, I'm thirsty."

"Yes Mistress Ingrid."

Renfield scuttled off, and the three siblings spent their day watching movies. Well, Vlad and Wolfie watched them, Ingrid complained and dozed in and out, tracing her fingertips over his forearm and making him tingle lightly.

"I'm not going back to school."

"What?"

Ingrid was cleaning off her makeup, Vlad lay across the bed waiting for her.

"I don't belong there. I've sent for the home school forms, and with them believing I go back to Romania when I turn sixteen I doubt they'll even care. I just... its so much work to go and pretend to be normal when I'm not."

"After all the hassle you went through getting us in that cesspool to begin with?"

"You loved it, being so popular. And besides" Vlad leaned up to kiss her as she slotted next to him on the covers, already down to only underwear "you liked fooling around there."

"Mmm" she hummed against his mouth, pushing his boxers down to squeeze his already pulsing erection, smirking when he thrust against her palm. He couldn't help but love the way they fit, the way her smooth curves felt against his skin. Chest thrumming strangely, Vlad let her take the reins, scared if he thought too hard he would say something they would regret.

Ingrid had to hypnotize the headmistress into believing Vlad - and forgetting she saw Ingrid, who should be in Romania - but after that Vlad just had to forge the forms and they were left alone. He also had to buy children's books, but Wolfie was showing signs of learning the alphabet already, and Ingrid could now get him walking any time with ease.

Found by his sister reading a book on toilet training got Vlad a rather amused look, but Ingrid didn't actually mock him. Wolfie was currently attempting to brush Zoltan with a shoe, but Zoltan didn't seem to mind and it was keeping him quiet. Ingrid gave them a bemused look, and then they all jumped a bit in surprise when the door knocked. Renfield went immediately to answer it, but Vlad held out a hand.

"We aren't expecting anyone. Daytime, so not a vamp. Let's hope I'm not about to be arrested. You go hide with Wolfie, just in case."

Ingrid rolled her eyes but lifted Wolfie onto Zoltan's back and wheeled them out of the room. Vlad indicated to Renfield to go answer the door now, following close by just in case. He was caught short by total lack of recognition when the door swung open, revealing someone he couldn't fail to notice was... kind of attractive.

"Uh, hi. You don't know me. I'm Lukas, Patrick's brother. Well, half brother. He uh, he said his ex had a baby he wasn't sure was his and asked me to come check it out."

"Half brother?"

"Yeah. Our mom kinda hooked up with this breather once, so I'm only half werewolf."

Vlad eyed the surprisingly polite stranger - he hadn't pushed his way in, and voluntarily offered the reason he was there. He needed to stop staring, following the line of white t-shirt clinging to muscles and black jeans moulded to slim legs. He had kind of accepted his non-heterosexuality with Jared, but now it was a definite.

"Right. Uh, guess you should come in."

'Lukas' smiled, revealing rows of perfectly white teeth with sharp canines glinting. His hair hung over his eyes _just so,_ light brown and catching the sun in all the right ways and Vlad really needed to stop staring now.

"My little brother isn't that big on strangers, so don't be offended if he starts screaming."

"No problem."

As Lukas walked past him, Vlad noted he even _smelled_ good - a distinct change from the smell of werewolf Patrick had radiated.

"Can we uh, get you anything?"

"Water would be great."

"Will the dog drink from a bowl?"

Lukas looked over at Renfield in confusion, but just shook his head.

"A glass will be fine."

Renfield scampered off, and Vlad called Ingrid back out, lifting Wolfie securely into his arms before he let Lukas see him. He caught the look on Ingrid's face - she thought he was cute too. And wanted to know who it was.

"Ingrid, meet Lukas. Patrick's brother. Half breather, half werewolf."

His concerns about Wolfie pitching a fit faded instantly, as the halfling sniffed the air, then barked happily at Lukas.

"Hi!"

Wolfie beamed, then turned to Vlad.

"Vad! He smells like me."

There went any chance of hiding Wolfie's parentage, though given he was the size of a two year old almost, Vlad supposed it would have been a tough sell. And that was assuming Lukas couldn't _smell_ that Wolfie was half werewolf.

"So, half vampire, half werewolf? How old is he?"

"Physically, we think about two? Technically, not quite one yet."

Ingrid nodded toward him, so Vlad let Wolfie down, watching as he toddled over and latched on to the denim-covered leg. They both kept close eyes on him - mostly for Wolfie but Vlad was still kind of taken aback there was such a thing as an attractive, not-all-fur werewolf - as Lukas picked him up, but the two grinned at each other and Wolfie made happy little yaps.

"Hey little guy, I'm your uncle."

"I'm Wolfie!"

"I'm Lukas, you can call me Luke if you want."

Renfield brought out a glass of water, barely placing it down before Ingrid was growling at him to go and fetch her some blood. Almost instinctively, Lukas shifted Wolfie into one arm to pick up the glass, and Vlad shamelessly eyed the muscles rolling beneath the lightly tanned skin, feeling rather envious - he couldn't tan and he was unlikely to ever be so muscular. When he realised he was staring at his throat, and Ingrid was watching with amusement, he forced himself to look away.

"Look, I don't know how you guys feel about my brother-"

"He ate my woodwork teacher. Not favourably."

"Oh, good."

Vlad did a double-take. What had he said that was _good_?

"My family don't like me much, I only eat animals and I'm half human. Patrick only asked me to do this cus he didn't want to come back. I uh, I was planning on lying to him and saying the kids all biter."

"And _why_ would you do that?"

Ingrid's voice was ice, and Vlad didn't need to look to know her fangs were down. She could deny it all she liked, Ingrid adored their little brother and wanted him safe.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being able to drop by and see him sometimes. I don't have kids, and he's my only nephew. I just think he has a better chance if his father is nowhere near him."

Vlad shared a look with Ingrid - do they believe him? She tilted her head slightly, contemplating before nodding shortly.

"Alright. But there are conditions."

"Name them."

"No hunting breathers. Or vampires, preferably. You can't take him out of the castle. You don't tell anyone we're here. And you don't go wandering around the castle."

"No shedding or scratching the furniture either."

Ingrid tacked on the end, and Lukas grinned, flashing the perfect teeth again and Vlad gave himself a mental shake.

"Not a problem. In case you hadn't noticed, being half wolves means we don't tend to have so much hair we moult."

The two were a little on edge the whole day, but Wolfie seemed thrilled with his new uncle and spent the whole day jabbering away to him, beaming proudly where he could see over the table now from his booster seat. Lukas left just as politely, promised to follow 'the rules' and headed out into the early dusk, probably avoiding the moon as he ran off.

Wolfie went down easily enough, exhausted from his exciting day and chatting sleepily to Zoltan about their visitor. Ingrid didn't hesitate to drag Vlad to bed, stripping both their clothes away eagerly and kissing him roughly as they rutted against each other.

"So you thought he was cute too then?"

"For a werewolf."

Vlad smirked, gripping her hips in place to frot against her more purposefully and being rewarded with heated moans. She clutched at his hair, pushing her hips into his and dragging sounds from him with ease. Feeling bold, Vlad nipped her lip and mouthed over her jaw, dragging his warm tongue along her cool skin until she whimpered lightly as he reached her ear.

"I'd kill to see you with him, watch you get all hot and heavy and know it's because I'm watching you get fucked by the werewolf."

Generally he felt too awkward to even attempt saying such things, but Ingrid responded with fire, rolling their bodies and biting at his neck, slick and wet as she rubbed herself against his cock.

"While you would have had him then and there if he asked, you're like a dog in heat."

He knew it shouldn't turn him on, but Ingrid painted a picture with her words, imagining her watching, hints of humiliation but seared with arousal. Fast losing rational thought capacity, Vlad pinned her beneath him on her front, biting at her shoulder blade and loving the way she whined.

"You would take us both wouldn't you? You'd love it, having us both inside you and ordering us around, using us like toys and getting off on it."

He hadn't quite been able to shift the thought since Ingrid brought it up, rubbing against the pale curve of her ass and he could feel her shake, knew it was affecting her.

"Fuck, do it."

He stopped dead, caught short by the raw heat and desire in her voice as she clutched the sheets. He let one hand quest, rubbing his thumb lightly over uncharted territory and Ingrid quivered, whimpered.

"What, really?"

He wanted to be sure, wanted to know this wasn't a brief flash of arousal before Ingrid thought better of it. She answered by reaching for the little black bottle, pushing it into his hand. Vlad leant down to kiss her, angle a little awkward but he couldn't shake the need to reassure her.

"If I hurt you, tell me?"

"Vlad, do you really think _I_ would do something I didn't want?"

He caught the flash of gratitude in her face, even if she wouldn't admit it. Fumbling slightly in awe of the prospect, Vlad warmed the oily substance with his fingers before daring touch her, rubbing lightly until she relaxed. It felt strange at first, he knew, made sure she could adjust in her own time. When he felt her tension lessen, he pushed a little, felt the muscle give and holy fuck he was in.

It was tiny but huge, because Vlad had been there himself, could actually appreciate how intimate it felt to let someone inside his body that way. And he knew from 'locker room' talk that most girls didn't even consider this, and Ingrid had _offered._ He moved slowly at first, but Ingrid took him like a dream, moaning weakly for more until he had two fingers inside her.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ingrid squeezed around his fingers, smirking and fanged when she looked over her shoulder and Vlad almost came from that alone. He added more lube, pushed his fingers back inside her make sure the slide would go smoothly, heart hammering in anticipation.

"Front or back?"

Vlad hadn't 'taken it' on his back, but knew it was logistically possible because Jared had. Ingrid rolled over to her back and Vlad was gratified to find her wet, aroused by his touch as he teased her clit. Ingrid reached for the bottle, squeezing into her palm and wrapping her hand around his cock, the cold actually dulling his urgency a little for once and he _needed_ that, because he was perilously close to the edge as it was.

Kneeling between her spread thighs, he pulled her hips onto his legs a little for angle, looking up at her face ro check she was still on board. Ingrid nodded, actually shifting a little closer in offering and smirking when Vlad reached down to line himself up, teasing along the sensitive skin until she growled in a warning to get a move on. There was a little resistance, but Ingrid held his gaze, didn't say stop until he was all the way in, hardly able to breathe at the tight, squeezing grip she had on him.

"You ok?"

"Mmm. Just... Go slow."

Vlad felt like a virgin all over again, scared he would fuck this up when Ingrid was giving him so much trust with her body. He slid out a few inches, pushed back in just as gently, running a soothing hand over her thigh like she had to him before.

"You don't have to do this."

"Want to. Just... different. Keep going."

Wary of her feeling like she was proving she could do something just because Vlad had, he went slow and careful, widened his knees a little to support her better and Ingrid started to relax, started to rock with him on each thrust. When Vlad reached down to graze his fingers over her clit, Ingrid outright moaned. The urge to just let go, to _take_ was powerful, but Ingrid was trusting him to try and make this good for her - he couldn't blow it.

"Faster. I can take it."

Vlad pulled out entirely, and Ingrid looked prepared to kill him but he shushed her, cursing his still-lacking height but leaning over to kiss her properly, reaching down to guide himself inside the brutal tightness again and pushing a pillow under her hips when the angle proved a little awkward. This time the fit was perfect, and Ingrid clearly felt it where his stomach pressed against her clit, uttering soft gasps with each thrust now and clutching at him for purchase.

"Fuck, harder Vlad. So close."

She whined it desperately, pleadingly and Vlad couldn't deny her, finding the energy to push his hips harder and feeling white heat flood his body, his mind when Ingrid came beneath him, muscles spasming tight around his cock and dragging his climax out of him with a painful intensity. He was softening by the time he regained enough sense to pull out, cooing apologetically when Ingrid whimpered in pain.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. That was **awesome.** I knew it would hurt first time, you could hardly walk."

"Bet you can't walk straight tomorrow either."

Sweaty and sticky and covered in lube, Vlad knew he couldn't sleep like this. Remembering his own sore muscles, he ambled up, still a little unsteady from the mind-altering pleasure.

"Where are you going?"

"Bath. I'm sticky and you're sore. Makes sense."

She did a better job than him of hiding it, but Vlad could still see she held herself carefully, and he felt slightly ashamed of himself for getting hard from the moan Ingrid made sinking into the hot bath.

"Oh, I so need to do this more often."

The tub wasn't really designed to hold the two of them, but they weren't shy about sharing space and Vlad cleaned himself up pretty fast, mostly enjoying watching Ingrid stretch and bask luxuriously in the hot water.

Without warning, she disappeared beneath the water and he felt her mouth seal over his cock, still interested despite his mental scolding. _Oh,_ it was a wonderful thing she didn't have to breathe, the contrast of cold tongue when he was surrounded by heat enough to have him shuddering and spilling down her throat fast despite the recent earth-shattering climax they had shared in bed.

"Don't fall asleep, you'll drown and I can't exactly give you CPR."

Ingrid straddled his lap, kissing him slow and deep and threatening to fill him with a second wind when she was too sore to take it.

"Stop, or I'll get hard again. You're irresistible, its really not fair."

Fairly certain Ingrid took his words as a challenge, she kept kissing him, turning rougher as her fangs came down to graze his lip and he hardened again between them. He got the message quick, shifting up on to his knees to give him leverage, so he could thrust up when Ingrid ground herself against him. Even through the heat of the water, she moaned when he came against her, bit his shoulder when his fingers brought her over the edge with him.

"Generally people take baths to get clean. I feel like we need a shower now."

"Mmm. Tomorrow."

The water was starting to get cold, and while Ingrid could technically heat it up to boiling again, they both needed sleep now. His hair dried naturally in the time it took Ingrid to dry hers, and he felt like she was playing with fire when they climbed beneath the covers naked and she pulled him close to kiss him.

"Go. To. Sleep."

Ingrid nipped his lip for telling her what to do, but she did turn over to her usual position so he could spoon behind her, the pale curve of her ass pressed against him making him twitch with the reminder. Scolding himself again, he managed to fall asleep.

She was still sore when they woke, and Vlad felt guilty for that. Encouraging her to roll onto her front was a tough sell, but when Vlad rubbed his fingers into the tightened, sore muscles, she made the most obscenely erotic sounds, moaning as he kneaded the tension out.

"Don't you have your paper round?"

Pressing a kiss to the base of her spine, then shifting off her so his cock wasn't getting ideas (well, _more_ ideas), Vlad grinned as he wriggled back into his comfortable spot on the bed.

"Nope. It's saturday."

"Why are we awake so early then?"

"Because you woke up and decided to pinch me because you were still sore."

"Oh. Yeah."

Ingrid stalked him into the shower, stroking his cock and ravaging his mouth with her tongue under the water, then shoving him roughly to his knees so he could obligingly go down on her. He went willingly, enjoying the vantage point of Ingrid's breasts and her taste on his tongue, her fingers in his hair and the sure knowledge she came _for him._ It was a heady, intoxicating thought.

Eventually making it to breakfast, he didn't miss Ingrid's slower descent to her seat, totally inappropriate memories of her begging "faster", "harder" and "keep going" last night stealing into his conscious thought.

"Who's glass is that? Oh right, Lukas. That wasn't a weird dream then."

Given that he had been the original reason Vlad brought up exploring last night, it showed how utterly fucked they both were if Ingrid had all but forgotten the handsome stranger.

"Do we believe him?"

"Wolfie's still here and nobody broke in to the castle last night to burn it down. I think we're ok for now."

"Ever an optimistic wimpire you are."

Vlad couldn't make any of the witty remarks back that he wanted to, not in front of Renfield, who wasn't _that_ stupid he wouldn't work it out, or Wolfie who tried to copy their words more often now as he began to master talking. So he settled for a very mature sticking his tongue out, which Ingrid rolled her eyes at and resumed eating her bat-based goo.

Halloween was approaching, which meant his next blood test was also coming up. Ingrid helpfully kept Wolfie entertained during the afternoons while he studied, then unhelpfully reduced his brain to useless every night in bed. He wondered if Renfield ever noticed how much of Vlad's laundry came from the downstairs bathroom now, or whether the man just assumed Vlad had moved down to the crypts anyway. He didn't particularly care, but the wonderment crossed his mind from time to time.

"Why are you reading about The Chosen One?"

"You said vampire lore would come up on the tests."

"I did?"

Ingrid hummed, shrugged and steeped her red tree frog back in the hot water, hopefully not noticing Vlad's mildly panicked expression as he hid behind his book. He had thought Ingrid was off eating, thinking he would remember to cover up what he was studying. Obviously not. Still, he had a pre-made-up lie ready to excuse it, and Ingrid seemed to buy it.

By the time he had put Wolfie down for the night, Vlad was feeling guilty all over again. Ingrid had no idea why he was really researching it, and he wasn't brave enough to come out and say it. Mostly because he expected she would mock him and call him a liar, but also he was certain she would be angry he hadn't told her before. He didn't want to face the potential betrayal in her face. So he shelved it next to the "I love you" box, burying it under guilt and heat every time Ingrid gave her body up to him.

Sometimes, Vlad _really_ hated himself.

-YD-

 **I did mention the Patrick's brother played by Zac Efron, yes?**

 **(I have a serious crush on him but it wasn't actually my suggestion to begin with!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Writing in advance is weird, I haven't uploaded the last chapter but I've started this one!**

-YD-

"B is for?"

"Bat!"

Vlad chuckled as he heard Zoltan quizzing Wolfie on the alphabet, the little boys understanding of letters and words growing almost by the day. Ingrid could always convince him to try one more letter, but Vlad was more patient with their little brother, nor was he surprised Wolfie preferred Ingrid. Everyone did.

Second blood test done with, Vlad was trying to focus on something, anything that wasn't the things Ingrid had _done_ to him over Halloween. Incest aside, he was still pretty sure some of it had been illegal. And they would pop into his mind at the most inappropriate of times, like now when he was trying to learn algebra by himself.

"Are you planning to do disgusting Christmas things this year? I want to know in advance if I'll be vomiting from cheeriness."

"It's Wolfie's first Christmas! Why wouldn't we?"

"Because we are supposed to be dark, vicious night creatures?"

Vlad bit the head off of his bat biscuit, chewing thoughtfully.

"Maybe. I'm not decking the halls and playing music, but I want to decorate a tree and watch a Christmas movie with him. And do gifts, not that he understands seasonal gifts."

"Fine. Nothing else."

Vlad nodded, continuing to fail at keeping his focus on maths when Ingrid was dragging her tongue up the side of her goblet to catch a stray drop of blood. The blatant display was more arousing than should be possible, and Vlad shifted uncomfortably as his trousers became too tight. Ingrid's eyes lit up - she _knew_ what she was doing, without even trying. Renfield clattered into the room, breaking the moment but it took several minutes for Vlad to get control of his hormones.

"You're evil."

Ingrid smirked up at him later, when the desire building all day could finally find an outlet as he kissed her mouth, bit at her neck.

"You love it."

As ashamed of it as he knew he should be, Vlad _did_ love it. Heat coiled low in his stomach as her fangs dropped, darkening her seductive smile as she switched their positions, straddling his hips and dragging the sharp tips down his throat. Squirming pleasantly beneath her, Vlad tilted his neck in submission, offering himself in the way Ingrid loved most - his blood.

Wolfie giggled happily when they decorated a little plastic tree, and Zoltan took the tinsel draped over his neck good-naturedly. Ingrid didn't actually get them gifts but Vlad gave her a wrapped thing to give Wolfie, which unsurprisingly became the favourite gift of the day.

"A dog bed? Really?"

"He's going to keep transforming, I want him to feel accepted."

Wrapped in the tartan blanket Vlad picked up on a whim, Wolfie rolled around on the floor batting at a toy Zoltan held over him, smushed christmas pudding into his face, hair and eventually mouth and fell asleep after a bath halfway through _Home Alone._ Even Ingrid liked it a little as it involved several instances of people in pain.

His own gift from her came later, in bed as she let him sate his urge for slow and tactile. Bare skin sliding against bare skin, exchanging soft touches and while Vlad knew her breathy moans weren't faked, Ingrid was still doing this for him - she liked it feral, rough and heated. Vlad loved that too, but he also liked slow, deep, intense.

The words _I love you_ stayed lodged in his throat, but Vlad pushed them down, only let unintelligible sounds escape even when Ingrid held his gaze, kissed him gently. Her head fell back as she gasped and writhed through her climax, and Vlad couldn't help but be struck by just how **beautiful** she was, how perfectly designed she was, exquisite in ecstasy.

When they recovered from the slow burn, Ingrid encouraged him up on to his knees, holding him straight by his hair as her tongue rasped over his throat. Vlad didn't understand until he felt slick fingers probing at him, fighting not to freeze up - it was _Ingrid_ , not Boris. This wasn't the first time she had touched him this way, but before he had always been on his back, could _see_ her.

"Relax."

One quiet whisper against his skin, and Vlad felt his muscles turn lax, only kept upright by the firm fingers in his hair. The dual sensation of fangs in his neck, fingers pressed against his prostate, Vlad was a shivering mess of overwhelmed nerves in almost no time at all. Even while she was drinking him, Vlad was sure she smirked as he came with a shout, body bowing under the torture she inflicted oh so well.

Dizzy and shaking, Ingrid even helped him lie down on the side that meant she could clean his bleeding neck. She used her _tongue_ , making him twitch almost painfully and left him distracted enough not to notice the antiseptic wipe, the sticky plaster that absorbed the leftover drips.

"Merry Christmas breather boy."

"Mmm. Thanks."

"For?"

Vlad tried to wrestle his thoughts into coherency, difficult so soon after he had been drunk and fucked.

"Letting me have Christmas. I know you don't like it."

"Stop talking now before you make me regret it."

He happily shut up, waiting for the dizziness to pass before he stumbled to the bathroom, brushing any hidden bits of Christmas cake from his mouth and ensuring there was no blood left on his skin. In a strange way, he would miss the feeding scars that healed when he transformed. It made him feel squirmy inside to think how Ingrid's vampiric virus swam in his blood, though his own genes destroyed it before morning each time.

The Christmas tree stuff was boxed up and hidden away by the next day before Ingrid changed her mind and flamed it, but Vlad had high hopes for convincing her to let him do the same thing next year - for Wolfie if nothing else.

"Have you decided whether you're gonna let mum out?"

"Uh. No. I hadn't really thought about it much. I have no idea how I 'zoned' her, but it's an immensely convenient way to have her locked away, but not dead. I'm tempted to let her out and send her away, but I worry she would go to Patrick and tell him about Wolfie. Which would get Lukas in trouble, and bring them both here again."

"Then why not just dust her?"

Vlad sighed, folding his jeans where Ingrid had left them pooled on the floor so they wouldn't be ridiculously creased in the morning.

"Because we might need her. The police haven't stopped suspecting me yet, if I get arrested I'll need an adult. You do not count."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, sealing their mouths together as soon as he joined her in bed. Vlad only slept in his own bed two or three times a month now, when Ingrid needed a "full meal" as she called it and spent the night out hunting livestock. Well, she told him it was only animal hunting, and he had no reason or inclination to doubt or think too hard about it.

As she slept - Ingrid was a much heavier sleeper than he - Vlad thought about what she had said. While he wasn't lying about potentially needing an adult to deal with the police, he also had mixed feelings about ashing Magda. He wanted to, had done since she had gotten their father slain, compounded by her murdering Jared. But if he did? That would make him a _killer._ Vlad wasn't sure he could do it.

Boris didn't count there - Vlad had put down an animal who happily raped his body and used blackmail to do it. Boris wasn't his _mother._

There was also a small, dark satisfaction in Vlad about the crystal - if he tipped it just so, he could see her in it, reflected a thousand times against the facets with her hands over her ears and pain on her face. He had no idea what he had done, but it looked like Magda was in pain and a twisted part of him **enjoyed** that. Shuddering to himself, Vlad inhaled Ingrid's soft, sweet scent and let it carry him off to slumber.

It was another couple of months - and an extremely... _interesting_ Valentine's day - before Lukas visited again - in the daytime, politely knocking at the door and smiling brightly at the excitable halfling.

"Luke!"

Wolfie ran over to him, having gained about a year in breather child development since Lukas last saw him. Lukas looked exactly the same, obscenely attractive for a werewolf. He was wearing navy jeans this time, dark grey t-shirt and there was a leather jacket hugging his broad shoulders and framing the contours of his muscled chest. And Vlad was staring again.

"Hey little guy, you are getting big!"

"I tied my own shoes yesterday!"

Wolfie begged him not to leave that night, giving Ingrid the full teary blue puppy eyes until she acquiesced.

"Don't you... I don't know, shift at night?"

"Yeah, but I can sleep in my other form just fine, and I'm a pretty docile wolf. Come on cub, show me which room is yours."

Zoltan wheeled off after them, so Vlad was satisfied they were at least supervised. Making a mental note to shower in the morning, he caught Ingrid checking Lukas out from behind.

"Sorry, am I interrupting your ogling?"

"Go bite yourself."

Smirking, Vlad wasn't much surprised by Ingrid's **ferocity** in bed that night. It was more than worth the fresh marks she bit and clawed into him, and he loved the painful pleasure they brought. His shower stung, carried the ghosts of the original sensations as he dressed. Wolfie was already dressed and being watched over at breakfast by Lukas, who offered them both cordial morning smiles and greetings - he had no clue his presence fired them both up.

"Don't leave!"

"I gotta go cub, but I'll come see you soon. Promise."

Wolfie was heartbroken for a solid three hours when Lukas left that afternoon, only thawing at last when Ingrid 'lowered herself' into agreeing to watch movies and eat icecream with her brothers. He was easier to bathe now he was older and bigger, could sort of help, but he had also picked up the habit of shaking his wet hair off like a dog which meant Vlad had had to cut his hair, and be prepared to get soaked if he didn't have a towel at the ready in time.

"What does cub mean? Luke calls me cub."

"A cub is a little wolf that hasn't grown up yet."

"Is that bad?"

Vlad shook his head, steering Wolfie into pyjamas and sitting him on his toddler-sized bed.

"Not at all. It's like calling you baby wolf without being obvious. And that's not a bad thing."

Wolfie gnawed on his rope toy as he thought, then pulled his tartan blanket around himself before curling up on his bed.

"Ok then. Night Vlad."

Mindful not to trip over the scattered dog toys - if Wolfie didn't have them he started chewing the _furniture_ out of boredom - Vlad shook the firefly jar night-light, as Wolfie didn't like it pitch black, and left the boy to sleep.

"Well, Lukas stayed the night and the world didn't end. Either he's playing a very long game, or he really just cares about his nephew."

Ingrid hummed in agreement, selecting one of her fifteen identical red nail polish bottles to do her nails with. Vlad dropped across her bed, half-heartedly flicking through his Alchemy book - there was a section on basic alchemical formulas in his next blood test. He really couldn't wait to be done with them.

"You're almost fifteen."

"And you're almost seventeen. What's your point?"

"You're still not really vampiric. And you transform in a little over a year."

He shrugged, unsure what exactly he was meant to be feeling differently.

"What am I supposed to do? Fake it? If I was more vampiric I wouldn't be letting you use me as a portable, refillable juice carton."

Ingrid didn't answer, and Vlad had no idea what her goal had been in starting the conversation, but he was content to let the topic die off by itself. He still didn't want to be a vampire. He just... saw perks in his future that hadn't been there before. Like Ingrid. He had always expected their father to drive her away before he even hit the Blood Mirror, until he was gone and Vlad had let previously unthinkable thoughts start to creep upwards until it became... whatever it was they had. A loosely parametered incestuous sexual relationship was too many words. It was just... _them._

"You aren't even studying."

"I am. Just not the book."

Ingrid was sat only in her lace briefs to paint her nails, lest a droplet land on any of her enough-for-an-army dress collection. And it was hardly Vlad's fault she was immensely _distracting_. The Alchemy book could hardly compare to all that porcelain skin waiting to be touched. She blew delicately across the fresh polish, encouraging it to dry faster. Vlad knew Ingrid wouldn't come near him until it was set, otherwise he would have tacky sticky globs stuck to him and Ingrid's artwork would be ruined. He actually ended up reading some more just to pass the time.

The more he studied 'the chosen one' lore, the more confused Vlad was by the internal conviction that his dreams were true, that these stories were about him. There was no signs of 'bloodlines dropping' or any of the other harbingers, warnings. Nothing but his bizarre dream day, and a certainty hidden somewhere deep inside him.

"Vlad, look!"

Lifting his head from the book pile it was buried behind, Vlad looked over at Wolfie. His vocabulary had suddenly developed, almost overnight and ahead of even his physical development. He was well past three physically by now, but infinitely more interactive now he could carry a conversation. He was even learning to read slowly but surely, lazing across the top of Zoltan's back and reading alongside the stuffed hellhound.

"What's up bro?"

"I made Zoltan pretty!"

Turning eyes to Zoltan, Vlad saw Wolfie had gotten hold of Ingrid's nail polish, painting it messily across Zoltan's paws. Zoltan had taken it fairly silently, but Vlad could see the taxidermy pet was not thrilled. Getting Ingrid to distract Wolfie was easy enough, removing the sticky mess from Zoltan's fur was not.

"Thanks for being patient with him. He adores you."

"So he should. I am an excellent hellhound."

Eventually managing to clean the fur without just shaving it off - Zoltan wouldn't exactly be able to grow it back, he was dead - Vlad came up with a half-bite excuse for Wolfie about it coming off in Zoltan's bath anyway to placate the child.

"But I did make him pretty?"

Wolfie had darker eyes than Ingrid, but the exact same wide-eyed sad puppy look. Ingrid's was usually faked, but the resemblance was there.

"Of course you did. Come on, let's get your hands cleaned up for dinner."

Renfield served them something strange looking, but it tasted mostly ok. Ingrid cast a glance over his reading material, and Vlad hoped his heart rate stayed steady, briefly paralysed by a panic that Ingrid would work it out and mock him or accuse him of lying to her.

"Someone really wants to pass their test."

"Well, last one. If I failed this one all the effort I put in before would be wasted. I might as well have failed from the start."

The terrifying moment passed, and Vlad started to question himself again. _What_ was he hiding for now? He wasn't even sure. He just... he didn't want to tell Ingrid and neither being mocked or causing her anger seemed firm enough reasons. It just sat next to the "I love you" box, on a mental shelf built of guilt, deceit, lies and shame.

For once, he was glad Ingrid went out hunting. Vlad sat on his own bed up in the tower, staring out of the window into the night sky and tried to work out what he would do. Ingrid had proven he _could_ trust her sometimes - she had helped him with Boris. She had given him no cause to think she was killing humans. Ingrid could easily kill him if she wanted, every time she fed from him all she had to do was keep going, drain him dry. She never did.

But Vlad wasn't naive. Ingrid cared for him more than she admitted, but nowhere near as much as he wanted, wished. _Needed_. Ingrid certainly didn't _love_ him, and he was ultimately replaceable both in bed and as food. Wolfie would soon grow out of needing all-day observation as he aged rapidly.

If she wanted, Ingrid could kill him off, probably convince Lukas to stay and take care of Wolfie if Renfield failed to take sufficient care of him and take off hunting across the globe. He didn't expect her to kill him any time soon, but if she found out he had been lying to her, hiding something since before they had even _kissed_... that **could** change.

-YD-

 **I swear I thought this was finished, then it came to upload day and I realised I hadn't actually completed the chapter. I'm totally good at this author business.**

 **I realise Vlad hiding the Chosen One thing is a recurring theme, but I promise it's going somewhere. Connecting plot points is a huge struggle of mine, I either ramble on or stare blankly into the abyss searching for inspiration.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Come on brain. Let's try to remember to finish this chapter before it's meant to be uploaded, not after.**

-YD-

"Happy birthday Vlad! I made you a card."

Wolfie toddled over, presenting Vlad with a piece of paper complete with funny scribbles that vaguely resembled humanoid shapes.

"Thanks Wolfie."

Chubby fingers pointed to the smallest shape, which Vlad supposed could be called a puppy in an abstract, outside-the-box art style. If he squinted and tilted his head to the left.

"That's me" he pointed at the bigger scribble next to it "and that's Luke."

Vlad nodded, smiling encouragingly at the little halfling.

"Then this is you and Ingrid."

As Vlad's eyes picked out the details bit by bit, he realised the two humanoid shapes were touching, maybe holding hands if those were arms... Peering around to check Renfield and Zoltan weren't present, he pointed to the touching bit.

"And what's that?"

"Baby! You and Ingrid could have babies."

Only a blur of Ingrid's presence appearing at his side to look at the card stopped Vlad falling out of his seat. Ingrid turned the childish scrawls this way and that, struggling to understand the drawing.

"What makes you say that?"

"You do grown up stuff" giggles began, but Vlad waites to see if he would keep talking "like on tv. The grownups who kiss like you have babies."

They had _tried_ to remember Wolfie was growing more aware, to keep their 'grown up stuff' confined to private spaces. Apparently not careful enough.

"Wolfie, you can't say that to other people. They wouldn't understand what you meant."

"So I shouldn't tell Luke again?"

 _Bats._

Ingrid looked to be very tenuously hovering between angry and worried, but kept a smile (he thought it looked strained but hopefully Wolfie wouldn't notice) to stop Wolfie getting upset.

" _Again_?"

"I'm sorry! Please don't be angry with me."

Wolfie stuck his fist in his mouth at Ingrid's icy question, big blue eyes flooding with tears and Vlad quickly hefted the child onto his lap.

"We aren't mad at you. It's just... that's private. Special secret. You think you can keep it for us?"

Wiping the sniffling, whimpering boys face clean, Vlad tried to calm him before a hell hound or butler reappeared. Eventually they got a shaky nod, a watery smile and Wolfie dozed off on his lap, having clearly exhausted himself panicking so much in a short space of time, with a sleepy murmur.

"I'll keep secret. Promise."

Exchanging panic-stricken looks with Ingrid, Vlad knew they couldn't say more as Zoltan wheeled in with a noisy, sparkly tube in his mouth and Renfield had a cake on a plate.

"No blood?"

"No blood."

Vlad was still hesitant to try it, but it transpired to be better than the pigs blood version. And the one where he had once substituted sugar for _pepper._ Even so, his throat was dry and made it difficult to swallow, panicking consistently about what Wolfie had said until he convinced Zoltan to keep an eye on Wolfie napping. Sending Renfield off to do the cleaning of the kitchen, Ingrid yanked him to the nearest empty room.

"Lukas knows."

"I know. And Zoltan too. Cus he would have been with them both if we weren't."

Ingrid's eyes widened slightly, as though that hadn't occurred to her. Vlad found another question bubbling on the tip of his tongue, building ever since Wolfie said it.

"You're not... Wolfie wasn't trying to tell me something?"

"What? Oh, good garlic no."

For a second, Vlad almost felt... _disappointed._ He shook it off. He was too young to be a father, and he certainly shouldn't be wanting babies with his sister. Nope. Ingrid was waiting for a response, he realised.

"Just checking. We've never used condoms."

"I take a contraceptive potion every month. I don't want children, noisy, clingy little brats."

Vlad knew better - Ingrid had always made him play the servant when they were little, but she had played house plenty. She even had **names** picked out for future children. However, she clearly didn't want _Vlad's_ children. Still, he wasn't about to bring any of that up.

"Do you think that's why Lukas hasn't been back?"

"I think if he had cared that much he would have taken the 'cub' away from it. Whatever he thinks, it doesn't seem to be too bad."

Chewing on his lip thoughtfully, Vlad wasn't sure he totally agreed but either way, Lukas hadn't sent someone to take Wolfie away, and he _had_ been perfectly fine with them the morning after Wolfie had made the 'big reveal'. Maybe he just didn't care - it didn't exactly affect his life. He just cared about Wolfie, and the boy was happy and bright, cared for.

"Hell, for all we know he thinks Wolfie made it up. We should just... be more careful around him."

For a heart-stopping moment, Vlad thought Ingrid was going to say they should _stop._ Filled with relief, he glanced to check the door was closed before leaning up to kiss her. It wasn't as much of a stretch as it used to be. He was _finally_ growing taller. A little. Ingrid's fingers tangled in his hair, mouth forceful and eager against his.

After over a year now, on and off, Vlad thought he might have gotten used to it, but he couldn't. Ingrid just _overwhelmed_ him, a unique intensity inspired by her ravaging him in the best way possible. By the time she was done turning his brain in to goo, Vlad could barely stand up.

"Come on, before Wolfie wakes up and asks Zoltan if we were doing grown up things."

"Mmm."

Vlad hadn't yet regained his ability for coherent speech as Ingrid dragged him back out, shoved cake in his mouth and left him sat at the table while she wandered off to... do whatever it was she did when not tormenting him beautifully. He often missed what she said immediately afterwards, because his mind generally went blank and useless the second her lips touched him.

He spent the afternoon in a constant low level of panic, but Wolfie didn't bring up him, Ingrid and _babies_ again. Vlad put the boy to bed, and he mumbled a promise to keep 'the secret' before jamming his thumb in his mouth and curling up. Unsure what to make of it, Vlad left as Zoltan wheeled in, just in time to see Ingrid disappearing for the night as a bat.

"Some birthday."

Vlad muttered to himself as he headed up to the tower, looking at the card Wolfie made him for a while. Their father had always impressed upon Vlad that he should 'spawn several heirs', so a vague notion of fatherhood had always sort of lingered in Vlad's ideas of the future when he wasn't desperately looking for a way to avoid becoming a vampire.

Now... He had tried **not** to think about the future much. Because if he thought too much about whether or not Ingrid would be in his future, Vlad was sure he would either get his hopes up and then get crushed, or drive himself batty worrying about when she was going to tire of him and break his heart.

Then Wolfie had to go and bring it up, and Vlad couldn't shake the wonderment of what it could be like. Except... they were brother and sister. Biology lessons at Stokely Grammar told him plenty about why breathers having babies with their blood relatives generally went under 'bad ideas'.

There was suddenly an itch under his skin right now, Vlad wanted to know if that applied to vampires too. Logic suppressed but didn't entirely quash the itch - Ingrid had already made it clear she didn't want to have children with him. And they were way too young regardless, and already raising Wolfie. Pressing a hand to his face, Vlad pushed his palm down until lights popped under his eyelids.

"What's going on with you?"

Jumping in surprise, Vlad lifted his hand to see Ingrid wiping blood off the side of her mouth while leaning against his window ledge. Wolfie's drawing was still clutched in his hand, which combined with his probably-deep-in-thought face likely gave Ingrid pause.

"Just weird. Wolfie understands we are his brother and sister, not his parents. But then he still comes up with _this._ How?"

"He doesn't know any different. You want to sit down and explain why if anyone found out, he would be taken away and I'd get arrested for abusing you?"

"No. And you don't _abuse_ me. At least, not in a way I don't like."

Ingrid's smirk twitched, but he knew she had a point. There was a month where she was sixteen and him only thirteen... not many people would accept that, and they could hardly use 'vampires care less' as a defence. Remembering she had wiped her mouth, Vlad held up his hands to ward her off.

"Seriously?"

"You've got animal blood in your mouth."

"You don't care when it's yours."

"Well, I know where _my_ blood has been."

She rolled her eyes, but flitted off to clean her teeth all the same. His mind went blissfully blank as Ingrid stripped him, kissed him, pushed the stupid thoughts about the future away and left him only able to focus on the sweet torture Ingrid was capable of.

Even so, Vlad retrieved the drawing from his bin where Ingrid tossed it the next morning. When she inevitably caught him, Vlad's only excuse that wasn't pathetic was 'Wolfie made it for me', and she didn't set it on fire. Vlad called that a victory.

The next time Lukas dropped in on them - still effortlessly **beautiful** and perfectly polite as he knocked and waited to be asked in - Vlad was on edge. Wolfie looked thrilled to see him, but also threw Vlad and Ingrid slightly nervous looks before he chattered away to his werewolf uncle. Lukas acted absolutely no differently towards them, and Vlad wondered if he had actually _believed_ Wolfie, or if the werewolf didn't care as long as Wolfie was happy - which he clearly was, the boy was the cheeriest half-ling in the world.

"Have you guys heard from your grandparents? My brothers 'in laws'?"

Vlad shook his head, throwing a glance to the box of Magda-crystal on the fireplace. That was still unresolved, still a potential for disaster and confusion and awkward conversations in the future.

"Nope. They send cards and capes for mine and Ingrid's birthdays, but as far as they know mum and Patrick live here with us."

"Makes sense they would stay away, to let them claim ignorance if the VHC ever found out about those two" Ingrid made a broad hand gesture, a look of distaste across her perfect mouth "because granny is on the Council... sort of. So they would lose their status if they knew and willingly concealed the fact."

Lukas nodded, somehow knowing to dodge a sticky hand to the face from Wolfie who was sat giggling away in his lap, stuffing a jam filled pastry in his mouth that Lukas had brought him. Lukas didn't visit often, but Wolfie clearly thrilled in his uncle's brief visits.

"Come on cub, let's get you cleaned up."

Wolfie yipped happily, squirming in the stronghold as he was carried off to the bathroom to rinse jelly off his hands and face. Renfield and Zoltan were still around, so Vlad and Ingrid could exchange no more than a look. When the werewolf came back, Wolfie was clearly halfway to napping.

"He's gonna wake up with a sugar rush, I'm sure. Where should I put him?"

Vlad indicated the sofa by the bookcase, watching as Lukas carefully laid him down, supporting his head until it was safely on the cushioning. Lukas scanned the room, seeing they were alone for the moment.

"You guys don't need to look so scared of me. I don't care what you do with your time, so long as you take care of him the rest of it."

Ingrid kept her face perfectly impassive, but Vlad's sudden and involuntary increase in heart rate probably gave it away completely.

"I..."

"Vlad, shut up."

As ever, Vlad did as Ingrid told him, mouth dropping closed.

"I commend you, he's well trained."

Ingrid smirked, just a little and Vlad wasn't sure how to react. Not only was Lukas saying he _knew,_ he was making a **joke** about it.

"I'm not a dog!"

"If she told you to sit, or fetch, you would do it. You can't fool an old dog."

Indignant as he was, Vlad couldn't deny it. At least, not honestly - Ingrid was undeniably the boss of him, and apparently it was clear. Silently fuming inside, Vlad listened to the two adult dark creatures converse. Almost... it was hard to say with Ingrid's natural Romanian lilt adding a seductive edge to her speech, but Vlad could have almost mistaken their tones for _flirting._

"How old _are_ you? Clearly, you're no ordinary mortal in lifespan."

"Indeed. I am eighty three. And a half. Patrick's a good fifty years older than me. Your mother is practically a cougar."

"Disgusting. And not always, she's near four centuries younger than our father was."

"That's vampires. Werewolves tend to go for younger females. Though as a rule we don't tend to go for vampires either, so I guess he just stopped caring."

Vlad knew the glitter in Ingrid's eyes, wondered how far the situation could have been pushed if Wolfie weren't sleeping three feet away. Heat curled in his stomach, a twisted pulse of _want_ for the images it raised. He needed to stop - both of them would be able to tell he was aroused.

"Hungry!"

Wolfie signalled he was awake loudly, rubbing sleepily at his eyes and beaming happily at the room full of his favourite people. Lukas didn't miss a beat, scooping Wolfie up and carting him off to the kitchen for his lunch.

"If you guys wanna be alone I can always take Wolfie to play outside."

"Shut up Vlad."

The moment was broken, but the intensity remained as Ingrid cornered him barely before they were in her room that night. He knew a moments insecurity - was he just standing in because Ingrid couldn't get Lukas while he was sleeping as a wolf in their little brothers room? - but when Ingrid gripped his erection and bit his nipple, he just _stopped caring._

Vlad still showered thoroughly the next morning, but Ingrid didn't bother and Vlad knew Lukas could tell by the way his nostrils flared, head tilted towards Ingrid's direction before he appeared to realise what he was doing, and focused back on the young-ling. That was as good as him outright saying "I know you guys fuck and I literally don't care" to Vlad, and he almost relaxed. Almost.

"How come you leave uncle Luke?"

"Because I live in America, it takes about three days to get here if I don't want to turn into a wolf on a plane, and if I'm gone too long I run the risk of them coming looking for me. I'm keeping the bad wolves away cub. But I'll always come back, promise."

Wolfie gnawed in his rubber toy - another gift from Lukas - and furrowed his little brow in the deepest thought a small child could.

"Ok. Maybe come visit more often though. I miss you."

"I'll try cub. Come on, let's get that mush off your jim-jams and get you dressed for today."

"Ok but I get to pick this time!"

Wolfie tugged his uncle along, clearly eager to utilise all the time he had with the other half-wolf. Trying to distract himself from inappropriate thoughts and his admiration of Lukas in those tight fitting grey jeans, Vlad continued with his studying.

Now he had a little better grasp of Lukas coming and going, and some capacity to understand why it was a long while between visits, he wasn't inconsolable that evening when Lukas left, flashing Vlad and Ingrid a knowing smile with his sharp canines and floppy hair, ridiculously good looking. For a werewolf.

"Well, he certainly likes you."

Ingrid smirked, teasing the tips of her nails over his lower abdomen and watching his hips tremor slightly. Even holding a conversation, she could put his thought process at risk of complete de-railing.

"He likes you too. Not as much, obviously, but I wouldn't be surprised if he makes a move after you turn legal."

Vlad struggled to believe the walking wet dream currently stroking his erection wanted him - and that was with her pheromone scent heavy on the air, _telling_ him she was aroused. No way was he somehow also appealing to Lukas, who looked like he just stepped off a fashion runway somewhere, even first thing in the morning.

"He's got near seventy years on both of us."

"And? He barely looks older than me."

She raised a valid point, but Vlad didn't really want to lapse into deep thoughts of insecurity, tipping his head to claim her mouth with his own before rolling their bodies to have her beneath him. Ingrid let him, always happy to sideline conversation for sex and sighing softly as he pressed his warm body to her cool one. He was sixteen in less than a year, she didn't have long left to enjoy his body heat now.

Vlad wasn't ashamed to admit he was going to miss things too - like the feel of fangs in his neck, the sensation of Ingrid feeding on him and the knowledge his heartbeat was pushing Ingrid's vampiric mark through him. That would all change when he had no heartbeat, no pulse to attract her to his warm, living blood. The thoughts of her 'ownership' of him, combined with the feeling of her **taking** from him left Vlad a shuddering wreck, spilling over Ingrid's fist. She wiped her hand and mouth clean as he came down from the high, knowing he was barely coherent for a few minutes.

"You shouldn't taste so human."

"How can you tell? The only human you've drunk is bottled and aged. Right?"

Ingrid nodded, ducking to lick the fresh wounds and making him shake all over. It was always more sensitive right after she bit him, but the feeding scars were always a little sensitive now, just waiting to be touched again.

"Dizzy?"

"Only the usual. You've been good since you overdid it and knocked me out."

"I was thirsty. You're alive."

Chuckling lightly, Vlad tilted his head a little more to let Ingrid finish cleaning him up. There was a fine line between dizzy and losing consciousness, and Ingrid had only crossed it once. Perhaps not by mistake, but she _had_ been more careful since. A little sticky and sweaty, Vlad made it to the bathroom to clean up, dropping heavily back into bed beside Ingrid and drifting off to sleep as the night caught up with him.

"I miss Luke."

Wolfie pouted over breakfast, clutching the new toy his uncle had brought him and biting at it occasionally. He was a little grumpy most of the day, but eventually the ice thawed when Ingrid finally relented and sat with him while he practiced his reading. Vlad smiled over at the two for a minute, then shoved his face back in the books.

His last blood test was the hardest, but he passed it no problem. Except now Vlad had no concrete reason to get away with his vampire lore studies, and if Ingrid caught him reading loads of it she was going to get suspicious. Vlad hid a couple of books in his room, thumbed through them when Ingrid was out hunting. By the time his sixteenth birthday was approaching, and Ingrid's eighteen, he began to grow a little edgy, though he wasn't sure why.

Things came to a head a week before Ingrid's birthday.

"Check it out."

 _Transylvania Times_ landed in front of him, followed by _The Sun-block_.

"The Lice Girls are getting back together?"

"Idiot. No. Here."

Ingrid pointed to the little note-esque mention in the corner, then lifted one paper up to reveal the other. Running his eyes down the story, he caught the words near the bottom but didn't dare let them register properly.

"The Grand High Vampire has been _staked?_ What?!"

Some kind of chill wound down Vlad's spine, like his nerves knew something his mind hadn't quite caught up with. Ingrid was about to answer when a carrier raven swooped through the bat-hole, landing inelegantly on the table and holding a tightly curled scroll in its beak. Vlad reached for it hesitantly, then unrolled it.

"Uh oh."

"What?"

Ingrid flitted to stand behind him, leant over his shoulder to read the note they had been sent.

"Remind me to ash our grandparents for volunteering us. Why do they care about slayer activity if it's going to be all the heads of the clans?"

Vlad tried to answer, but it took several tries to get his throat to cooperate. Instead, he pointed at the newspaper, which Ingrid clearly hadn't read properly.

"Oh. The guild think the _chosen one i_ s coming? And so the VHC wanted somewhere with minimal slayer activity, to reduce the chances of us all being ashed to stop the special vampire rising? I'm definitely staking them now. Nonsensical vampire voodoo, nobody is more powerful than **me**."

Her blatant distaste said it all - she would never believe Vlad. The concept of two dozen vampires besieging their home in order to throw off the Slayers Guild was a more pressing matter for now, but inside Vlad's stomach was churning for a whole different reason.

What if the inauguration became the thing that outed him? He couldn't fight destiny. But he couldn't run. He couldn't leave Ingrid and Wolfie.

"Renfield! We'll be having visitors two days from now. Ensure the crypt is suitably dusty, install a lock on the Blood Mirror room and make sure there's a few crates of blood nearby."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, questioning. Ingrid elaborated - after growling at Renfield to spur him into action.

"It's considered bad taste to hunt at a coronation but best we take no chances."

That scared him further. How was _he_ supposed to become the Grand High Vampire? He knew _nothing_ about any of it beyond studying for his tests. His father had been grooming him to take over the clan one day, not the **entire** vampire world. Oh, he was _so_ screwed.

"What about Wolfie?"

"Younger brother. Keep him near Zoltan, they shouldn't notice the dog smell is him."

"Name might be a clue."

Ingrid nodded to show she took his point, then looked at the boy wrestling with a weird dome shape full of peanut butter.

"Wolfie, you need a name that isn't Wolfie. What do you think?"

"Ummm. Luke!"

"No, a name for you."

He scrunched his face up in thought, then whispered in Mr Cuddles ear for a minute as though the stuffed monkey toy could answer back.

"Harry! Like the movies."

Neither Vlad nor Ingrid had any issue with it, and with a warning not to chew the furniture or bark at anyone, it was agreed he could be Harry for the night. That was settled, but Vlad certainly wasn't.

It took several tries to successfully mask the feeding scars on his neck, because his collar wouldn't cover it. His waistcoat only just still fit him - it was nearly a year old. Their grandparents arrived first, scowling and complaining about everything from the lacking cobwebs (Renfield kept eating the spiders) to Wolfie's mere existence.

Ingrid was a little on edge too, though Vlad hadn't the faintest clue what _she_ could possibly be worried about. The Magda crystal went up in Vlad's room - it was the place least likely to be encroached upon by any visiting vamps, less risk anyone would question how he had 'zoned' her. Vlad still didn't know how he had done it, because the emotions that had caused it had yet to be replicated. Ingrid would be so much better at being him.

Fumbling in Ingrid's mirror to fix his tie, he found himself yanked by it into Ingrid's body, blistering kisses and blatant groping telling Vlad _exactly_ what she wanted, regardless of their grandparents being one floor up - Wolfie was napping, and Renfield was being ordered around to their specifications now.

"Are you mad? They could catch us!"

"Don't care. Fuck me!"

Biting at his lip, Ingrid yanked his trousers down and guided his hand beneath her dress. Finding only bare skin, Vlad groaned into her neck as he reached down, teasing her clit with the overly-sensitive of his cock. She bit him harder, shoved him on his back and sank down his erection in one glorious slide. She was all dressed up for the 'party' - he was too but that was nothing to write home about - and Vlad could not believe this gorgeous creature was moaning for _him._

Messy and hurried, they both gasped and clung to each other tightly as the pleasure took them, sharing breathless post-coital smirks as they separated, straightening clothes and wiping Ingrid's smudged make-up off his jaw.

"You realise you reek of me right now?"

His senses were climbing up by the day - Vlad could taste the variations in her scent after they fucked now, knew Wolfie's blood type matched no human blood group known to man and that Renfield was O negative. He even knew their postman was A positive, and Ingrid had made a habit of kissing him with vintage blood on her tongue, because Vlad inevitably found himself growling and taking her rough and hard. She _really_ liked doing that.

"You like it" well, she had him there "and I've got perfume. You're the one who's got vampire all over you."

"Worth it. Bats, that was _amazing_."

"It was with **me** , of course it was."

Ingrid hadn't gotten to fixing her makeup yet, so there was nothing to stop her pushing back in, kissing him roughly and making even more of a state of his hair.

"Sort yourself out, you're a mess."

"Your fault."

Vlad muttered it to himself, wiping more lipstick off his mouth and attempting to tame his hair back to some kind of order. Ingrid had her makeup flawless in a matter of minutes, and a few sprays of perfume masked the scent of sex and Vlad lingering on her clothes. Vlad had no such cover, brushing his teeth and accepting there was a lingering scent of lilies and nightshade from being pressed close to Ingrid as he clipped on his cape.

"Better head back up before Wolfie wakes up."

"Better start calling him Harry really."

Ingrid nodded, speeding off without him so at least they wouldn't be seen ascending from the crypts together. Vlad checked his scarred neck was covered, readjusted his cape collar and dragged himself unwillingly to the 'party'.

"Even in a cape you look utterly disgraceful. Where's the bloodlust? Too much colour in your cheeks!"

Their grandfather added something in Romanian, but Vlad was too antsy to remember what it meant.

"Go away! You wouldn't have to look at me if you hadn't volunteered us for this load of -"

"How dare you! To host the crowning of a future Grand High Vampire is a great honour!"

Vlad scowled harder, paying more attention to Wolfie. He looked rather sweet in a black jumper and trousers - Vlad knew they couldn't totally predict his growth to get a tailored suit done and have it still certainly fit, but luckily few would expect a suited-and-booted toddler. He didn't have food in his hair - Vlad called that a victory. He wasn't thrilled about the grandparents visit, Vlad expected him to be even grumpier when it came to the other vampires arriving... in less than an hour.

"Come on Harry" it felt foreign on his tongue, and he hated talking like Wolfie being a half-ling was such a terrible thing "up we go."

Perched on Zoltan, Wolfie perked up a little - they already had sworn promises for every secret the boy had to keep, but with any luck nobody would actually try and _talk_ to the four-five(ish looking) year old. As the time grew nearer, Vlad stared at the sliver of darkening daylight on every window shutters edge.

"Showtime."

Within an hour of sundown, there was a screeching, horrendous sound that could only be a swarm of bats outside. Vlad hovered awkwardly near Wolfie, Ingrid leant against the wall looking rather bored as she sipped her glass and their grandparents stood (well, their grandfather was in his wheelchair but he was next to his wife) at the throne.

The crown of power rested on a regal looking cushion, a thin band of metal used to support bones older than any vampire present, to contain the power imbibed over two millennia ago. Vlad could _hear_ it, a sort of thrumming energy that called to something deep inside him. There was a little networking to be done first, each clan head and their spouse swanning around drinking blood and hissing at Renfield.

"Vlad, I'm sleepy."

Wolfie was yawning into his hand, Mr Cuddles clutched in his other and it was past his usual bedtime already. After a brief introduction as their little brother, most of the vampires hadn't paid him much mind. Indicating with his head for Ingrid's attention, Vlad waited for her to come over.

"Harry wants to go to bed. I'm worried about leaving him alone with Zoltan while we have a castle of vampires."

"Garlic. You're the only one in the castle who can cross it. Dad's slayer trophy kit is still in that room. Go, I'll put him to bed."

Ingrid gave Zoltan a shove towards Wolfie's room, wheeling the half-ling along as Vlad slipped into the old storage cupboard. Argentalium came in many shapes, and he didn't want to know how his father had transported it to the castle. It probably involved something grotesque - his father _was_ the Impaler of Wallachia.

"Worry not Master Vlad. I will defend the young master with my finely tuned animal instincts."

"I'm sure you will Zoltan, but just in case? I want you to put this behind the door. That way, nobody but me can get in."

Zoltan held the argentalium in his mouth - it didn't affect a hellhound - until the door closed behind he and Ingrid, and he heard the metallic sound as it hit the floor. Ingrid pulled Vlad into the nearest unoccupied room, and with his slowly gaining height Vlad could finally use his body to pin _her,_ sucking wetly at her tongue and growling when he tasted blood.

"On your knees."

Vlad rarely tried to dominate her, and Ingrid even more rarely _let_ him but sometimes, on occasion, it was what they both wanted. Vlad didn't care there were two dozen vampires who could catch them, not when Ingrid's fucking perfect lips sealed around his erection. She took him beautifully, cool tongue and wet slide as his hips thrust forward for more. Letting his fingers twist in her hair, his eyes rolled back in his head as she moaned around him, exquisite vibrations and harder suction. Ingrid was a fantasy made reality, and she _wanted him._

That was the thought that sent him over the edge, secondary bolts of arousal sparking when Ingrid swallowed him down. He leant against the wall on shaking legs, watching Ingrid wipe her mouth with a smirk as she stood back up.

"Wow. You never cease to amaze me."

"I am frequently amazing."

He was more than ready to return the favour, but Ingrid's head tilted to one side - she was listening - before she indicated the way back.

"They are starting the ceremony."

"Sure you wouldn't rather miss it?"

The spark in her eyes made Vlad's stomach do somersaults, and the sweet pheromones on the air told him she was still aroused - from going down on him, which was a miracle in itself. And Vlad was itching to dodge the anticipation in the air, the energy of the crown calling out to him. Ingrid knew nothing of that though, and she was obviously interested in being at the selection process.

"Later breather boy. Save your strength."

Even now, with his transformation looming, Ingrid's nickname had yet to fall out of her vocabulary. As arousal started to fade slightly with the rush of climax leaving him, dread settled in his stomach cold and heavy. Ingrid ran a thumb around her own mouth, checking the coat of red stain was all in place still.

"Your makeup is fine. If we are going, let's go."

She gave him a strange look, likely for his sudden tone change, then tugged a little at the corset of her dress where it had twisted when he pushed her down to her knees. Ingrid flitted off, leaving Vlad to walk back by himself and slot in next to Ingrid in the line up. Just in time to watch everyone offer their blood bottle for the parchment in front of their grandmother - it made no difference, but some vampires assumed it increased the chance they would be chosen.

Ingrid had gotten _some_ knowledge into him.

 _Please don't say my name._

"Chieftain MacDonald."

There was a collective sigh, though Vlad's was one of relief. A vampire with a thick beard and a tartan kilt stepped forward, walking to the front and kneeling down to accept his crown.

"Do you promise to be evil, bloodthirsty and cruel, now and forever more?"

"Aye, I do."

The thick Scottish accent echoed through the cavernous room, and Granny Westenra rolled her eyes before placing the crown upon his head with her shrivelled talons.

The collective sigh became a collective gasp of surprise as he _dissolved_ there and then, boney crown landing haphazardly on top of the dust pile.

"It's the prophecy!"

Vlad felt sick as Countess Yates crowed loudly, but there was general disbelief in the room.

"Or he just couldn't handle the crown of power. Get a hold of yourself woman!"

Ingrid snickered lightly at their grandmothers scolding, everyone waiting with bated breath as Renfield chucked the dustpan and brush of Scottish vampire aside.

"Perhaps someone less combustible... Jiang Shi!"

The vampire world was still a sexist nightmare, but they couldn't argue with the parchment. Only the crown could do that. The female practically shot to the spot she needed to wait in, and she nodded eagerly before Krone could finish asking her oath.

It happened again, dust replacing vampiress beneath the crown in a heartbeat. Vlad could _feel_ the weight of it - every dust pile was on his hands as he denied the truth of who he was.

"Oh, not again!"

His heart continued to race, hard enough that a couple of vampires started looking at him - he did stand out, he and Ingrid the youngest by a century at least if they discounted Renfield.

"What's with you?"

Ingrid hissed, but Vlad's words stuck in his throat as the next name was revealed by the parchment.

"Well well well. Ingrid Dracula."

 _No._

Vlad had to choose. If he revealed himself now, Ingrid would never forgive him. If he didn't, he was going to watch the girl he loved vaporize in front of him.

-YD-

 **This chapter ended up considerably longer than I expected.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've been dreading this chapter myself the whole time. I genuinely considered altering the entire story in spite of already having future chapters written, but I didn't. Here we go.**

-YD-

Ingrid didn't notice Vlad's inner turmoil, not until he shouted loud enough to cut through the buzz of conversation.

" **STOP!** "

There were gasps and outright laughter from the other vampires, then annoyance from their grandmother and cold, hard betrayal in Ingrid's face for interrupting her moment.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't watch this anymore. That crown won't answer to you. It won't answer to anybody but me. _I'm_ the chosen one."

Again, there was laughter, jeering even, and Ingrid's expression grew colder, harder.

"You? As if."

He had expected her disbelief, but Vlad wasn't about to let her die. Not if he could stop it. Ingrid reached for the crown anyway, but he couldn't get there in time. Instinct ruling sense, Vlad held out his hand and the boney circle struggled against Krone's grip, then broke free and flew straight to him. The second it touched his skin, Vlad knew it was true, knew it had been waiting so long for him as he calmly lifted the crown and placed it on his head.

"You've seen the coronation. Be gone!"

The power flowing through him leaked through to his voice, harsh and animalistic as they proved powerless to disobey. Every vampire save for Ingrid vanished, even their grandparents made a dull thud as they hit their coffins and Vlad snapped his fingers, sealing their lids. He slipped the crown free, beckoned Renfield over.

"Get their shipping out over and done with."

"Immediately master Vlad!"

The butler scurried off to arrange the delivery service, and the rush left as fast as it had started, leaving Vlad feeling shaky and weak.

"Is it true?"

Ingrid's voice was low, flat and devoid of any emotion. He could see the walls building, knew she was closing off from him completely.

"Yeah. Sorry for upstaging you, but you'd have been dust."

Her eyes flickered, just for a second before they turned to steel again.

"How long have you known?"

Shame made itself known then, cold and thick somewhere around his heart. This was the part he had dreaded the most, admitting just how long he had had this secret.

"Remember... remember that day I kept falling asleep everywhere? You uh, you licked blood off my hand." Ingrid nodded, demanding more without saying a word. "Then. I had weird dreams, telling me I was the chosen one. I ignored them, because I never thought it could be true."

Ingrid started pacing like a caged animal, only a few steps back and forth in each direction. Vlad heard Renfield nearby, knew Ingrid couldn't say what he knew was coming in front of him. He held a finger to his lips, tipped his head one way to warn of the servant, then the other way to say they should relocate to talk.

Ingrid acquiesced, but only to go down two corridors before he was shoved into a wall, Ingrid's claw-like grip on his cape holding him half an inch off the ground.

"All this time? Before we... And after all the whining about honesty and trust? You... No, I can't even stand to look at you right now. Go."

She dropped him heavily enough that he stumbled, fell to the ground. Knowing he was playing with fire, but desperate to at least offer _some_ of his reasoning, he fought to make his throat form words.

"I couldn't risk mum finding out, it would never have stayed a secret."

"That doesn't excuse the entire time she's been in the crystal."

"You were with Will, telling me I was nothing to you and treating me like it. Not exactly trust building."

The words escaped before he could stop them, and Vlad felt bad the second they did. Ingrid was not to blame here. He had hidden this from her, and the constant gnawing guilt about that fact screamed to his conscience that he was in the wrong. It wasn't as though he had done nothing there either - Ingrid wanted to prove she wasn't only attracted to him. Vlad had wanted to get back at her. If anything, his motivations were worse.

It was too late to take them back, and for a second he could have sworn she looked hurt. Again, it was gone in a flicker, cold blue steel clearly wishing looks could kill and Vlad half expected her to try and set him on fire there and then.

"There is precisely _one_ reason I'm not killing you right now, but I would not test that. Get out of my sight."

Scrambling to his feet, Vlad backed up and ran. Ingrid was capable of murder, he didn't doubt it. Out of breath by the time he reached his room in the tower, he shoved the box containing his mothers crystalline form in a drawer, dropped his cape to the floor, sank onto his bed and _sobbed._ There was a great hole torn through his chest, loss predominant as he realised he had alienated Ingrid _again._

Vlad didn't remember going to sleep, waking up stiff and uncomfortable, alone and with tears dried onto his face. Still in party outfit, Vlad checked his watch and saw it wasn't even dawn really. Cold and lonely and guilty, Vlad let hot water wash over his skin, knowing something was off about the room but unsure what. He dressed mechanically, with few options - most of his clothes were in Ingrid's room now, or possibly destroyed in her (perfectly righteous) anger.

He padded down the tower steps in socks - his slippers were in her room too. The crown was exactly where he left it on the table, but everything felt... sterile. Looking around, he noted a couple of things missing. Small, insignificant but missing. A half drunk bottle of O neg from the table, Ingrid's favourite bat charm from the array on a rack. Now he racked his mind, he remembered other things were missing - her toothbrush in his bathroom, her wash bag for the rare times she showered in the tower.

Finding a pair of shoes he had kicked off in the main room, Vlad slipped them on to protect his feet from the various bits of stone and dirt and glass all over the floor in the lower levels of the castle. Dreading what he might find, Vlad found his things piled haphazardly outside her bedroom door. Heart hammering and cold sweat beading on the back of his neck, Vlad knocked.

No answer. Gulping thickly, he turned the handle, which clicked open easily. Not locked. The door creaked open, the sound of it deafening in the heavy silence. Almost before he caught sight of it, Vlad knew in his heart what he would find. A few things remained, things of little use or value, but the room was, on the whole, empty.

 _Ingrid was gone._

Turning before he broke down crying in the bed they had fucked on only last night like the pathetic wretch he was, Vlad bolted back up to the main room and fought the wave of nausea. _Why_ had he let the secret build away for so long? Suddenly, none of his previous reasons seemed even close to enough.

Vlad did his paper round, just for something to do other than panic. By the time he got back, Wolfie was awake and his usual cheery self as he brushed his teeth, then plonked himself down for breakfast on his booster seat.

"How was the remainder of the coronation Master Vlad?"

Zoltan had yet to notice the crown on the table, though his eyes followed it when Wolfie spotted the bones and immediately wanted to play with it.

"No Wolfie. That's mine, and very dangerous."

Wolfie withdrew his hand, chewing his lip and looking around for Ingrid - she was usually awake by now and Vlad didn't know what he was going to say.

"Yours? The parchment selected you, Master Vlad?"

"Not exactly. It uh, started vaporizing anyone who put it on. Thing is... I'm the Chosen One."

Zoltan was remarkably unruffled by the announcement as Wolfie placed a chunk of his breakfast-meat in the hellhounds open mouth. The two frequently shared meals.

"Vlad. Where's Ingrid? Is she sleeping?"

He looked so painfully innocent, big blue eyes full of curiosity rather than the vitriol Vlad deserved for driving Ingrid away with his deception.

"Ingrid... Ingrid's gone away Wolfie. She left while I was sleeping."

Then there were tears, and Vlad had to fight not to break down right alongside his younger brother.

"Why would she leave? Did I do something wrong?"

Ignoring the messy fingers from where Wolfie ate with his hands, Vlad scooped him onto his lap, seeing the resemblance to Ingrid in his face all over again and feeling an ache in his chest.

"No Wolfie. I did something that upset her, and Ingrid had to leave so we wouldn't fight. It wasn't your fault, and I promise I won't ever leave you little guy."

Wolfie still cried, whimpering apologies until he fell asleep. The next day was the same, and the day after. As each time Wolfie clearly hoped Ingrid leaving had been a terrible dream. Vlad could relate - he slept on Ingrid's bed still, pathetic and lonely as he hugged a pillow to his chest and pretended the heady scent of perfume on the bed covers meant she was still with him.

Ingrid's birthday rolled up, raw and griefstricken as Wolfie clutched the card he had already made his big sister. Hers was less terrifying overall than Vlad's had been, mostly a central image of Ingrid in her coffin - Wolfie's art skills had come along considerably since Vlad's fifteenth birthday, almost a year before, as Vlad could actually work out what it was this time.

This of course meant Vlad's sixteenth birthday was panic-inducing amounts of close, and he was going to have to face his reflection with guilt a millstone around his neck, his heart a broken mess and the knowledge he had driven his little brothers favourite person away.

The Vampire High Council would not be denied either, returning to Stokely Castle only a few days later to demand Vlad explain himself. After much back and forth, and an inflated-ego leading to a crown-related-dusting when someone tried to prove Vlad was lying, they eventually _had_ to accept it.

"You're too young to take over as of yet, not even transformed!"

"I know. But my transformation is only a few weeks away, we can hash out then how this is going to work for both of us."

The Deputy-High-Vampire, a smarmy looking biter with greasy ginger hair and an overly groomed goatee called Ustrel Bouderon took over in Vlad's stead, and the annoyance he had no access to the crown of power was clear but it would only respond to Vlad now.

Wolfie became another sticking point when he started barking at a VHC member who got too close, and Vlad was accused of harboring an illegal cross-breed.

"I didn't make him. And I'm not harboring him. I'm _studying_ him. How old would you say he is?"

Morgan, Minister for Education, eyed the little boy cowering behind Vlad's legs closely.

"Five?"

"He's _two._ Physical development unprecedented in either species, and who knows what he could become. He's not even lycan, he transforms involuntarily under the moon into a harmless puppy. We've been at war with werewolves since vampires first came to be, maybe he can tell us if uniting those worlds would be a good thing. At least leave him to mature, then we revisit. My little brother isn't even technically illegal, because there's never been another like him."

Gritting their fangs, the other council members had no choice but to agree. That gave Vlad plenty of time to figure out a way to protect Wolfie permanently, which would be considerably easier when he had his powers and his title secure - both likely to occur before Wolfie matured. He continued having Zoltan place the argentalium across his door each night all the same.

Far, far too soon, particularly for a reticent biter who cried himself to sleep every night, Vlad's sixteenth birthday approached. Every morning he woke up, hoping it had all been a terrible dream and Ingrid's cool marble skin would be snug against his own. Every morning, he was consistently devastated to find her still gone. Wolfie was near-inconsolable, constantly asking Vlad why Ingrid had left them.

The door knocking the _day_ before his transformation confused Vlad - everyone who wished to harass him about being the Chosen One was unable to be out in the June sunshine. Renfield went to answer it, returning with a surprise Lukas in tow.

"Uncle Luke!"

Wolfie practically bull-charged at the half-wolf, and Vlad couldn't even find it in himself to properly admire the crimson tight-fitting jeans, offering a tired wave to Lukas as he picked at his lunch.

"Hey cub. Tell you what, go get into something you can get messy ok? We can play out in the sunshine."

Wolfie leapt up, running off to his room and Vlad indicated Zoltan to follow him, and Renfield made himself scarce after a dark glare from Vlad. He didn't have to fake the darkened feelings - his teeth were aching, his heart kept rushing and slowing, he wanted to bite on anything and he still missed Ingrid so much it _hurt._

"Why'd she leave?"

Lukas didn't waste time, cut straight to the heart of the matter. He could probably tell from the lack of her scent Ingrid wasn't there even without Vlad's dire mood.

"Because of me. I'll explain later, Wolfie's upset enough about it."

"Alright. I figured you might want someone around to keep an eye on the cub anyway, with your big day tomorrow" Vlad gave him a questioning look, which Lukas answered with "what? I hear things."

Not really having the motivation to care, but knowing he had very little time to be under the sun ever again and survive, he followed Lukas and Wolfie outside. The adult wolf produced a perfectly ordinary tennis ball, but the rapturous look on Wolfie's face as it was thrown and he chased eagerly after it was a picture. He understood why Lukas said to wear clothes to get messy - Wolfie crawled half the time, and dived head first into the grassy patch, giggling happily the whole time.

"Every young pup loves a game of fetch!"

"Just as long as he doesn't start peeing on the grass."

Lukas chuckled, watching as Wolfie crawled back in front of him, dropped the ball and waited for it to be thrown again. The second it was, Wolfie took off after it again, not even wanting to stop to eat and clean up. He was exhausted, out cold barely before he had taken a bath and eaten dinner. Lukas ducked the moonshine and Vlad had Renfield close the shutters, then sent the man off to his 'hole' to rest for the night.

"Come on little bat, talk to me. Cus it's obvious you don't, or can't talk to anyone else and you know I know about you and her."

Fiddling with his crown, the accursed thing, Vlad held it up.

"Know what this is?"

"Bones. Very, very old bones."

He wasn't wrong, Vlad supposed.

"Crown of Power. Belongs only to the Grand High Vampire. Which is now me, technically."

Lukas looked confused, so Vlad slowly elaborated. The dreams, the Chosen One, the coronation party Vlad de-railed and how damn justified Ingrid's anger toward him was.

"Hmm. I mean, you could probably find her if you really tried, with the whole vampire world at your disposal and command, but I'm sensing that would be a bad idea?"

"It would be suicide. Staking myself would be quicker and have the same result. Anyway, I wouldn't force her to come back. I know I was wrong to lie to her, I spent most of the last two years hating myself for it."

Chewing a biscuit with his angry teeth to try and ease his desperate urges to bite, Vlad waited for Lukas to roll the words over in his mind.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Take my place. Try not to screw up Wolfie or the vampire world the way I have my own life. Try to forget that I'm in love with my sister. Right now? I'm going to go to bed."

Not wanting Lukas to know just how pathetic he was, Vlad made for his own room that night instead of Ingrid's. For a second, he almost had a bloody heart attack when a chestnut-brown wolf padded into his room, but realised it was Lukas as he curled up at the end of Vlad's bed. It was absolutely nothing like sleeping next to Ingrid, with his radiating heat and earthy, masuline scent at odds with Ingrid's coolness and sweet pheromones, but it eased the aching loneliness a little.

Lukas was gone when he woke, but given that Vlad woke with one hell of a hard on he thought that might be for the best. Thinking of Ingrid's transformation day, when they had played with their temperature contrast for the first time, was Vlad's guilty pleasure in the shower, then it was the cold weight of guilt and bitter taste of regret as he headed downstairs.

"Happy birthday Vlad!"

Wolfie bounded over to him, considerably cheered by his uncles presence and Vlad forced a smile to his face.

"Thanks little guy. You have jam on your face."

Wolfie touched a hand to his cheek, then licked his hand.

"Mmm, its blueberries. I'll go get cleaned up!"

The word made pain twist in Vlad's gut, making certain he would intake no breakfast now he realised how similar the smell was to Ingrid, his senses all over the place.

"Thanks. For last night. It helped."

Lukas smiled, holding out a mug of fresh, hot coffee that was most welcome to Vlad's fried nerves.

"Figured you had probably felt pretty lonely."

"This coffee is amazing."

"American blend. No offence, but British coffee sucks."

"I had zero frame of reference, but damnit now I'll miss this terribly."

Chuckling, Lukas promised to bring more next time he visited as Wolfie came barreling back into the room. He sniffed and scowled at them both drinking coffee, though Vlad had hated it until fairly recently so he could sort of relate. Downing the last of it and forcing himself to straighten up properly, Vlad sighed.

"I suppose I had better get this over with."

Wolfie clutched at his leg, making little worried whimpers until Vlad petted his hair gently.

"It's gonna be ok Wolfie. You can stay with Lukas if you like."

"No, I wanna do the waiting thing. It's tradition, Ingrid said so."

He was glad Lukas distracted Wolfie by picking him up then, so the little boy didn't notice Vlad close his eyes and grit his teeth against the _ache_ of missing Ingrid.

"Go grab some books to read cub, we might be waiting a while."

"Ok Luke!"

Vlad didn't even have the energy to feel awkward about it when Lukas pulled him into an embrace, practically holding Vlad together as he shook with emotions vampires weren't supposed to feel.

"You can do this, don't worry."

Wolfie dashed back in, thankfully missing Vlad wiping a couple of escaped tears as he smiled gratefully at the adult wolf.

"So, where to?"

"This way."

Books under one arm, Wolfie squealing giddily from under the other, he led them to the door to the Mirror room. Terrified of what he would find beyond it, he had to wait for them to sit down a little way away from the doors before they would open for him. Tensing his muscles against the potential assault they were about to go through, Vlad stepped beyond the doors, which slammed shut behind him.

At first, it seemed far too easy. His reflection came right up to the glass, stepped out and melded with Vlad effortlessly. That _couldn't_ be it. Even Boris had taken longer. He could feel the differences - his lungs no longer felt like they wanted air, his stopped heart didn't feel alien and there were fangs pressed against his bottom lip. Maybe it was a Chosen One thing? He turned around, reaching for the doors, unsure how he had finally caught a break.

Hands, bright gold and powerful, unbreakable grips seized his upper arms, dragging him backwards. Vlad struggled, tried to throw them off and _just_ managed it, staggering to lean up against the wall and panting with the terror leeching through his system.

"So weak. So pathetic."

For once that wasn't even Ingrid's voice echoing in his mind - it was his own, a cold and harsh whisper. When his reflection had stepped clean out of the glass, Vlad had known every reflective surface would fail to show him from then on. Which begged the question - _what_ was moving in there now?

The statues guarding the mirror were still 'awake', eyes watching Vlad's every move and making him exceptionally wary of approaching the enormous frame again.

"You need me."

There it was, his voice again. Vlad peered around, even pinned himself to the wall to shimmy along and check behind the Mirror. Nothing. There was nothing in the room except for him, the Mirror and the grumpy-looking stone fawns. So who the hell was talking to him?

Vlad reached for the doors again, but even before he tried, he could feel them stuck closed, an energy coming off them. He wasn't leaving yet.

"This is such a bad idea."

He said to nobody in particular, still feeling the phantom pains of where the stone hands had gripped tight around his biceps. Taking a deep breath he didn't need, hoping Lukas would get Wolfie safely away if he didn't come out... himself, Vlad took hesitant, measured steps towards the Mirror. The guardians reached for him as he got closer, grabbing him when he was in range and throwing him bodily _through_ the glass.

Breaking sounds, shrill and painful on his new bat-hearing filled his ears, but when it stopped Vlad looked around and there was no broken glass, not a mark on him. Nobody had ever told him there was something _beyond_ the Mirror, and certainly not what looked like an abandoned tunnel out of a horror movie.

Something rushed past him, nothing more than a shadow in the near-total darkness with a bizarre noise, almost like a mocking impersonation of a 'zooming' sound.

"Who's there?"

He felt childish and stupid as soon as he said it, like a cliche from a bad movie.

"It's like looking in a mirror, isn't it Vlad?"

When he turned to the sound of his own voice, Vlad found a carbon copy of himself, right down to the top button of his shirt being loose where Wolfie had tugged on it once - the half-ling was surprisingly strong. Vlad took a step back, which sounded ridiculous in his mind - he was walking away from himself.

"Stay away from me!"

"You can't get out of here without us. This place has been waiting for you, for the Chosen One for millenia."

"They could have made it a little cheerier. Wait, what do you mean, _us?_ "

Mirror-him, with a true Dracula smirk painted across his features, raised his hand slowly and snapped his fingers. The wall behind him flooded with light and Vlad flung an arm in front of his eyes, protecting his eyes instinctively. When the light dimmed a little, he squinted for a closer look and realised there were more Vlad-copies. _Hundreds_ of them.

"You don't have one evil reflection Vlad. You have **a thousand**."

Swallowing thickly, Vlad didn't have time to do more than try to brace himself as they all rushed towards him, each one forcing it's way through every cell of his body. A high, cold laugh filled the air and he realised it was coming from his own mouth, malicious and cackling. Every vampiric urge, every minor grudge and selfish need felt amplified.

He wanted to find Ingrid and display his power, watch her crave his approval and bask in his brilliance. He wanted to smash the crystal and torture his mother, make her feel every agonising second she had put them through.

 _No._

One tiny, almost silent voice sliced through the others, giving Vlad something to hold on to. The thousand voices screamed, demanding vengeance and lust but Vlad fought it, focused on an image of all of them consolidating into one. One was easier than an army to control, it had to be.

For the first time ever, Vlad thought of his guilt, his heartbreak, the loss and grief and love that he had tried to ignore. He clung to those _human_ feelings, used them to silence the urge to bask in blood and chaos. At least for now.

Feeling as though he had run a marathon in the sunlight, Vlad stumbled toward the glass that had separated this strange mirror-world from reality. Every **atom** of his body hurt, but the doors finally opened and he all but fell through them, finding an anxious Lukas pacing, waiting. This side of transformation, Lukas carried a hint of the wet-dog smell Wolfie did, but still the earthy musk of before.

"You had us worried."

"How long?"

His voice was rough, throat dry and muscles still a little shaky.

"In total, about fourteen hours. The cub was beside himself, I had to give him pigweed to get him to go to sleep."

Dragging uncooperative limbs toward the main room, Vlad scooped up the nearest bottle of blood. He didn't care what it was, just that he could get something in his system before his mind gave up the fight. It took a few tries to uncork it as his fingers were stiff, but eventually it came free and Vlad drank and drank, feeling the phantom warmth of it wind through his system and bolster his strength - when he wasn't hungry, the reflection-voices quieted. Good to know.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Strange. It was... strange."

There weren't really words for what had occurred in that strange parallel world, still trying to work out how to retract his fangs.

"What happened?"

"At first.. it was easy. My reflection came straight up and merged with me, no fight at all. Then the gargoyle things grabbed me and I freaked out. Heard all these weird voices that sounded like me, but not me. There was a sort of block on the doors, I couldn't get out. The mirror was moving, like it was reflecting things I couldn't see. As soon as I got close enough, they grabbed me and tossed me through."

Once he started, Vlad found he couldn't stop, the reflections upon reflections surging through him, screaming in his mind. Lukas sat quietly and listened as words poured out of him, probably half nonsense and making little sense but it just kept coming.

"Makes sense I guess, since you're meant to be this super-powerful biter."

"But I don't want to be evil. He's still there now" Vlad tapped the side of his head "telling me to do things, terrible things."

"Vlad, we are all technically dark creatures. I've met humans who are far more evil than some vampires. I've met vampires who value all life, who live as vegetarians and ingest no blood. Maybe who you are makes it more challenging, but you have a choice. You choose who you are."

When Lukas said it like that, it sounded so simple. Reflection-him laughed, a raw, cold sound Vlad didn't think he could actually imitate.

" _Pathetic._ "

" _Give it a rest, will you?_ "

Great, Vlad mused. I'm talking to myself.

"Look at me."

Snapping out of his reverie, he met Lukas' eyes.

"Good. Now tell me you can control this, but only say it if you **mean** it."

Clenching his fists until it hurt, Vlad dug inside himself for a sense of conviction.

"I can control this."

-YD-

 **I didn't intend to but I suddenly find myself attached to Lukas. And not just because I would kill to bang Zac Efron.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm still sad about Ingrid leaving... I shouldn't be this attached to fictional characters, I am sure. I regret nothing!**

-YD-

Almost immediately after he had merged with his reflection/s, Vlad found himself accosted by the Vampire High Council again. Only two days into actual vamprism, it was hard work mastering the urge to just dust them all.

"No, I'm not _moving_ back to Transylvania. I like living in Wales."

"Then how do you expect to exert any sort of influence _Chosen One_?"

Rolling his eyes, Vlad hated his current replacement Grand High Vampire. If he wanted, he could oust the man but it would require paperwork and a lot of extra time in Transylavnia. Pinching the bridge of his nose and mastering the urge to allow out the thousand voices whispering in the recesses of his mind, Vlad counted to ten.

"This may come as a shock to you Bouderon, but _I can_ ** _fly_. ** It's under an hour's flight."

A couple of the other members snorted with laughter, lounging far too comfortably around his dining room table. A few eyed Wolfie, but Vlad had already settled that argument twice over now and had his brother sat securely next to him with a colouring book full of bats.

"Yes, well. It is still not ideal that you demand we come to you."

"You refuse to embrace technology. I own a phone, I can get a computer. You could call me or email me, but you've all got stakes where the sun can't shine at the thought of something breathers made. So you have no other alternative, because I'm currently still learning this whole telepathy business. My powers make everything tougher to master."

Anytime Vlad mentioned his powers, they all shrank down a little even if they didn't notice it. The breather tech comment hit home, and they all seemed suddenly interested in parchment or bits of table instead. Bouderon glared until he noticed Vlad had seen him, dropping his eyes.

"Anyway, if you want to get back to the matter at hand?"

"Right, parchment number three..."

So bored it was almost funny, Vlad was thrilled to see the back of their capes - with several explicit and veiled threats about what would happen if they hunted in Stokely, because Vlad didn't want the attention of the Slayers Guild. They already wanted the Chosen One dead. So did half the High Council, but Vlad had far less issue with the idea of killing them than slayers. Van Helsings dead eyes still haunted his nightmares sometimes.

Regency had been another sticking point - the council knew his father was dead, and that Magda had 'abandoned' him. That in itself wasn't uncommon, but Vlad's 'orphaned' state wasn't ideal for a sixteen year old vampire. There had been heavy debates that would have stripped him of most control and choice he had, but Vlad eventually reached a compromise with the VHC. Nobody could _force_ his compliance, but the council had some leeway in encouraging him. Which meant... he could deal with his mother.

Clutching the crystal in his hand - Wolfie was asleep with argentalium protecting him as usual - Vlad tipped it, watched as she screamed with more than a little satisfaction. Letting her go was a dangerous risk, but it wasn't as though he didn't have the power to back up any threats he made. Torn for a few seconds about whether or not to just toss her into sun, Vlad closed his eyes and hurled it against the wall outside.

Magda Westenra appeared in an undignified pile on the floor, physically unharmed but obviously shaken. Holding his hand out, Vlad pinned her weight to the castle exterior. Bags stacked next to her - by Renfield, so Vlad hoped she was pissed when she opened them - his intentions were clear.

"You come near us again, or even _try_ to make trouble for us, I will not hesitate to reduce you to dust. I'm free of needing a regent, and I have more power than you could ever dream of. **Go.** "

There was hissing and growling, but Vlad just let a little more power out, focusing on the result rather than the action and seeing it hit it's mark. Just a little more pressure... she would be dust. The voices in his head tried to encourage him, but Vlad fought them back. Dropping the 'hold', he smirked as she dropped to the floor.

"I said go."

Vlad made a mental note to move home sometime soon, once he had a grasp of the Dracula finances. He knew they were pretty plentiful, and he had been the one to buy Stokely Castle on the internet no problem when they first moved. It was strange to think that was over three years ago now.

His mother scowled, eyes flashing dangerously. Vlad bared his fangs, took a step closer and Magda stumbled, instinctively trying to move away from the power obvious in the air around him. After a silent battle of wills, she was gone.

Leaning against the wall and breathing in some night-time air, Vlad stared up at the sky and felt relief course through him. Even locked in that zoning crystal, Magda had loitered in his mind, unfinished business. Dusting her might well be a cathartic experience, but Vlad was trying to ignore the reflections chattering in his mind - that would have been giving in.

The next test of his resolve-against-reflections came in an unexpected place, and he wasn't _quite_ as successful. Renfield was not an ideal caregiver, but Vlad couldn't hire a babysitter for a speed-growing boy who turned into a dog under moonlight. So when he had to go to the VHC building, Renfield was under strict orders to keep Wolfie fed and safe. Zoltan was there too, he supposed... Vlad really needed to figure out how to get hold of Lukas at some point.

Having been involved almost solely with Ingrid... ever, Vlad had forgotten something rather specific. Vampires _loved_ power. And now... now that was applying to him in spades, because he was the most powerful vampire to have ever lived. Apparently.

Walking through the VHC building was surreal, with a peculiar vampire with grey hair and wry smiles his own personal security guard. Vlad sort of trusted Roqueloire, the vamp was all professional-demeanour and rules. Bouderon, Morgan, Osandu... not so much. Hack, the rotund balding vampire who reminded him of monks in breather books and was Head of Vampire Resources amused him greatly - the vampire was _always_ eating.

"Is that... Is he?"

"Must be!"

"Reckon you can snap a picture?"

Roqueloire spied the giggling vampiresses being rather too obvious about their stalking Vlad, and shifted their walking position to place his body between fang-girls and Chosen One. He clearly recognised them however, informing Vlad who they were.

"Fang! Magazine. News of your status is beginning to spread."

"Oh, great. Just what I need."

Vlad eventually made it to the meeting room unscathed, almost a full foot shorter than everyone except Hack and not quite making up for it even when he settled in the head-of-the-table throne. Bouderon probably could have burst a blood vessel with all his glaring, but he could not say a word against Vlad.

They had blood brought in, and Vlad wished he could ask for soya substitute but took the goblet of O neg anyway. Something about the way Bouderon watched, piggy little eyes fixed on the goblet itself rather than Vlad... it didn't sit right with him. Dredging up early memories of Ingrid teaching him how to smell the differences in blood, he took a gentle inhale as though savouring the scent before he drank it.

It was definitely O neg, but there were a few traces of... he couldn't put his finger on it. Aniseed and licorice sweets sprang to mind, definitely not belonging in the mild, palatable universal drink.

"Ustrel? Everything alright?"

"Of course Chosen One."

"Good. Do me a favour, drink this."

All eyes were on them, no sound but scraping of metal on wood as Vlad pushed his still full cup across the table. It wasn't even subtle - the 'leader' all but recoiled and shook his head too eagerly.

"I couldn't... it's yours my liege."

Having watched his father perfect the art of sliding effortlessly from seated to standing with pure elegance, Vlad forced himself not to move too fast as he stood behind Ustrel Bouderon, holding the goblet to his face.

"No really, I insist."

It could be that they were good actors, but when Vlad cast a wary glance around the table everyone else looked utterly confused. Catching the faint tremors in muscles that preceded flitting at vampire-superspeed, Vlad dug his nails in as he gripped the mans shoulder. Having these ultra-senses was heady, overwhelming at times.

"Chosen One, is there a problem?"

"Well yes Roqueloire. Two. One being I asked you to call me Vlad, because you are required to pay constant attention to me and it gets repetitive during conversation otherwise. And two, I believe this vampire is refusing a direct order and I'm terribly curious as to why."

Roqueloire tilted his head a little, frowning in thought. Vlad continued to press one hand down to hold Ustrel in place while the other kept the blood within millimeters of his face.

"You can drink this voluntarily and prove you didn't poison it, or I can jam it down your throat and prove that you did."

Hack actually gasped dramatically, and Vlad suddenly liked him a little more as the others sat in stone-faced silence waiting for the end result. Rolling his eyes, Vlad dragged the reticent vampire to standing, glad he had mastered hypnosis a while back now.

"If he didn't poison my drink, he's going to be fine."

Mechanical and glazed, Ustrel Bouderon lifted the goblet to his mouth and downed it in one swallow. A breathers heartbeat later, he clutched his stomach, his throat and then crumbled to dust before their eyes.

"And there I was worrying you had become paranoid."

"Oh Roqueloire, ye of little faith. You're the one who should notice someone trying to assassinate me."

"True. My apologies. How did you know?"

Vlad couldn't tip his hand about the smell, because all that would serve was as encouragement to find a more odorless option.

"I didn't trust the way he looked at me so I took a shot. My instincts were right. Shall we continue with the meeting gentlemen?"

As the meeting ended, Vlad realised he had accidentally, or rather inadvertently removed his current replacement. He didn't trust the others enough, but with their compromise on his Regency and Vlad's lack of desire to relocate... he had to let them choose a new alternate, though he kept final power on most matters. Morgan was the one who had wanted to have Wolfie killed, so Vlad trusted him even less but the man was apparently intelligent.

"Is it true? You're the Chosen One and caught Ustrel trying to dust you?"

Vlad blinked in surprise, not expecting to be practically jumped by one of the reporters while Roqueloire was overseeing the kitchen staff procedures to prevent future poisonings.

"I don't talk to journalists."

The girl's frown confused him, but then smoothed out into a smile.

"Oh, I'm not a journalist. Just a... big fan."

Subtle as a brick, she was looking him up and down and toying idly with her dark hair, red lips in a slight pout and there were exaggerated motions in her coquettish blinking. The reflections in his mind jeered, mocked Vlad for still being so hung up on Ingrid when this girl was all invitation.

"Well uh, thanks I guess. Not sure what to say, I've never had a fan before."

"Well... You don't have to _say_ anything."

Fighting the urge to back up, Vlad felt a mix of casual interest and nausea when she invaded his space. Only Ingrid had gotten away with such a thing really, but his vampiric instincts were singing a totally different tune to his actual feelings.

Why had Roqueloire chosen _now_ to disappear after dogging him every step of the way before?

" _There for the taking._ " " _You're too weak and pathetic._ " " _Crying over your sister again like the frightened little boy you are._ "

Vlad didn't remember much, the war in his mind blurring reality until he realised what had happened, the vampiress with dark eyes and dark hair and who _wasn't Ingrid_ was pinned to the wall in front of him, and he was wearing a condom and had his trousers pooled at his knees like the juvenile he was.

"Damn Dracula, that was something."

He barely heard her, realising his fangs were down and terrified he had bitten her. Only the surety he couldn't taste anything but regret for losing control, and the fact her throat was utterly unblemished reassured him.

"You can leave now."

She seemed a tad offended, but Vlad didn't quite care by that point, mostly relieved he had somehow ended up with the protective sheath on. Because he didn't remember agreeing, or ending up in the empty meeting room. He just remembered heat and anger and fighting memories of Ingrid. Tearing the sticky latex off, Vlad felt sick as he righted his clothes and fought to remember.

 _She kissed him. He resisted. Someone, either her or his reflections, mocked that he couldn't do it, too weak, a wimpire._

Had he _really_ had barely-memorable, anonymous sex for the sake of... of proving that he could? Vlad felt eerily close to vomiting as he stumbled out of the room, finding more than one vampire giving him sly looks. That vampiress _had_ probably left only a few minutes before, he wasn't even discreet. Or rather, his reflections weren't, too busy trying to kick into control of his brain.

Vlad left the building, flew back from Transylvania and crawled into the shower, scrubbing at his skin and feeling dirty even after the hot water was done raining over him.

He was exhausted from the long night, but stayed awake to spend time with Wolfie, letting the innocent little boy lift his spirits, bolster control over his reflections.

"Vlad! How was time with the grumpy old bats?"

"It was very dull Wolfie, very dull indeed."

His little brother didn't need to know about his one slip in control. No sirree.

Except...

It wasn't just once.

Between functions to celebrate the Chosen One that meant countless vampires and vampiresses flooding his home, meetings in Transylvania... Vlad was beginning to lose count of these little 'slips'. He tried to stay away from vampiresses, because the _last thing_ he needed was some accidental pregnancy.

Vampires practically lined up though, sometimes more than one a night - especially when Vlad was forced to show off his powers if some idiot picked a fight with him. He maintained just enough semblance of proper thought to refuse any who tried to top him. Not only did he fail to trust anyone behind him, especially after _Boris,_ Vlad just couldn't allow himself the vulnerability. He had trusted Jared, but Jared was human. And he had trusted Ingrid, but look how **that** had ended.

"I see our future leader is a little... indiscriminate."

Pausing to sniff a goblet of B negative before taking a sip, Vlad rolled his eyes at Osandu.

"Vampires like power. I'm powerful. You're just ticked nobody would touch you if you paid them with virgin orphans baked in cakes."

Several nearby biters laughed aloud, the Head of Networking and Liasons scowling darkly. According to Roqueloire - who had not only kept _count,_ but almost a complete list of names - Vlad had made close to a hundred partners, in a grand total of... he had to strain to remember, only six months. Most of which he scarcely remembered, because he was fighting his reflections for control at almost every thrust, grope and fuck.

At least... he blamed his reflections. Sometimes... sometimes Vlad just wanted to _feel_ again. Feel wanted, feel alive. Just to not feel broken-hearted would be a plus. His human-like emotions helped to keep his dark side at bay, but Vlad kept hoping - and being disappointed - that sex would make him feel better.

It didn't. Sometimes his dark side screamed to be freed and Vlad buried it beneath surface lust and carnal pleasures, but other times he just wanted to prove to both his good and bad halves that he was worth something. It wasn't working, but Vlad couldn't seem to _stop._

Lukas... Lukas had only visited once in the six months, possibly trying to avoid the notice of the VHC, which Vlad wouldn't hold against him - didn't make a single judgemental comment, because it was blatantly obvious Wolfie had no idea what Vlad did. And the adult halfling was the only person Vlad could talk to, late night conversations about the wreck he was inside over the two nights Lukas stayed.

"You said you were in control."

"I am, of most things. My powers are pretty tame, I haven't bitten anyone ever. I don't lose my temper, I've mastered my hunger. Just... when they come on to me, my reflections all start laughing about Ingrid. By the time I know what I'm doing properly, its usually a little too late and I just do it anyway. Like I need to convince myself I can do it, that I'm capable of functioning like everyone else without her."

"That doesn't really explain why you mostly seek out other vampires."

Dropping his head onto his folded arms, Vlad stared at the goblet he was levitating in front of him - it was full, he was practicing keeping it level.

"Because whenever it's a vampiress, I feel guilty. They'll never be her, and that isn't their fault. I don't like the way I use them as stand ins. At least when it's a guy, it's all about power and just the sex. And no concerns I'll knock them up."

Somehow, Lukas just listened, didn't judge or mock him. Vlad didn't deserve such a steadfast friend, but Wolfie adored his uncle so he could hardly attempt to drive him away. In the six months since Vlad had turned sixteen, Wolfie had gained several inches in height, at least a years development physically and mentally. It was mind-boggling.

"I'll drop by again in a couple of months, see how you're doing."

Vlad could only nod stiffly, taking the hug Lukas offered all the same. Wolfie predictably leapt into his uncles arms, sulking about him leaving.

"You, little cub. You be good for your brother, he's got a tough gig and needs you to help him out. Promise?"

"I promise uncle Luke! I'll be good for Vlad, even if he has grumpy vampires here lots."

"That's why you have argentalium in your room, because it means you're totally safe from anyone who wants to get to you."

"Arg... Argentalium smells funny."

"Yep. Now go finish your reading, I gotta get going before it gets too dark."

"Come see me soon!"

"That's the plan."

Wolfie ambled off, dropping back into his study books pile - mostly early stage reading material and colouring books but he was learning, a bright and happy student so long as he wasn't left by himself too long.

"Take care of yourself. Maybe try some meditation or something, take up martial arts. Find a better outlet for those bad voices in your mind."

"I know. I'll try."

Within two days of Lukas' warning, he was right back in his self destructive patterns. Vlad had a sneaking suspicion that without the events that followed, he might well have never bothered straightening himself out at all.

A rare night to himself - no Council commitments, no networking, Wolfie sound asleep and safe. He _had_ taken up meditation, because increasing his ability to focus could only be good for controlling his powers. Sometimes, he could reach a state where he couldn't even hear his reflection-voices, letting his mind drift but that was difficult to achieve.

The knock at his door was subtle, quiet. It wouldn't be Lukas, he never visited at night. Sighing to himself, Vlad supposed his personal night was about to be interrupted by some inane Council business that just couldn't wait twenty four hours. Usual protocol was to open the door without his body being the first thing there, for safety - nobody could slay him before hr knew what was happening.

There wasn't a sound, except a quiet little heartbeat, a slow and steady breathing rhythm. Could be a cat, he supposed. Looking out in to the night showed nothing, and Vlad was about to shut the door when a tiny little yawn sounded with a baby squeak at the end. He hadn't heard that since Wolfie was a baby.

Baby.

His eyes travelled downwards, and it felt like a movie cliche of some kind when Vlad saw the tiny thing in a basket. Just like Harry Potter. There was even a note rolled up and placed under the babies hand while it slept on, unaware of whatever was going on. Vlad knelt down, extracting it carefully so as not to disturb the slumbering baby.

 _Here's your one reason. Your daughter. I was going to tell you on your birthday._

He would recognise the handwriting anywhere, the faint traces of a scent that still made his heart tighten in his chest.

 _Ingrid._

Immediately looking around, Vlad had some half-crazed and desperate idea she was close, that he could see her again. The whole night was perfectly still but for the little baby essentially waiting for Vlad's attention, or at least she would be when she woke.

Lifting the little basket, he cast one last, sad look around before accepting Ingrid wasn't going to appear, carrying the basket inside and letting the huge doors fall closed. He almost laughed at the idea she had been inspired by movies that she'd always complained about him watching.

He was a father. For real. Vlad remembered thinking about such a thing, but he had always wanted to do such a thing _with_ Ingrid. He had never contemplated being a single father. Then again, Vlad had never considered anything that had happened to him since they moved to Wales. This though... this was definitely the biggest surprise.

Unaware of the enormity of her situation, the tiny girl continued sleeping for a while. Vlad stared at her, unsure exactly what to do. Renfield was going out for baby supplies tomorrow morning, that was one thing. He needed an explanation for Wolfie, one suitable for someone with the mentality of a six year old who spent so much time around the VHC.

Fuck, he had to work out what to do about the Council. His behaviour was hardly secret, but given the whole nine months thing, there was a terrifying possibility someone would work out that was before, and who the only obvious potential mother was.

The baby started to fuss, old instincts for Wolfie awakening instantly as he reached down to pick her up, checking her nappy (the image of Ingrid actually putting one on the girl was almost unimaginable) and finding she was dry. Sitting back down and resting the newborn - he had peeked under the babygro, she still had the weird umbilical stalk on her stomach - in his arm, Vlad stroked over the downy cheek, trying to wrap his head around it all. Tiny eyelids fluttered, then opened.

Any doubts he had melted away, faced with the tiny girl and perfect copies of Ingrid's silver-blue eyes. Protective feelings had stirred on sight with a baby, but the sudden rush of love practically strangled Vlad's heart, working it's way through every nerve and channel of his body. He couldn't breathe with the weight of it, but it was the most freeing, terrifying, overwhelming feeling he had ever experienced.

"Hey there baby girl. I'm your daddy."

-YD-

 **If you saw it coming, well done. If not... surprise!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Let the fun continue!**

 **The last chapter was supposed to come across a little strange, because of Vlad dealing with his transformation stuff on top of everything, but I'm also aware it was probably a slightly naff chapter. In which case, I apologise.**

-YD-

The more he looked at her, the more Vlad picked out tiny similarities in her tiny features. Ingrid's trademark pout was already there in her little mouth, and there was the bright blue eyes, mercury-silver against Vlad's own darker hue. Tiny little fingers peaked with perfect little fingernails, and she had minute little eyelashes along the closed lids.

Wolfie had gone through his baby stages faster than anticipated, so Vlad had small amounts of almost everything in newborn sizes up to toddler. Which was lucky really, as his daughter saw fit to do an evil nappy while he was sat watching her wriggle around in her little bassinet.

"You, little madam, are lucky you're cute."

She needed a name. Vlad already knew what it was, what Ingrid would have called her, but saying it aloud seemed so... final. Right now, his world was still trying to find it's new axis as this baby turned his whole life upside down. The solid black all-in-one didn't surprise him - as though Ingrid would have selected _anything_ else for her daughters first outfit. Still, when he made up a bottle to feed her, it inevitably ended up dribbled down her clothes - and his when he winded her gently.

None of it mattered, because this was his _daughter_. This tiny baby had defied every issue that sought to stop her existence, and had come from him and Ingrid anyway. Vlad didn't think too hard about Ingrid as he put her in a clean babygro, because if he did he would cry.

Eventually drifting off now she was full and changed, Vlad carefully settled her back in the basket, staring at the note like it could tell him more.

 _Here's your one reason._

At the time, Vlad had assumed Ingrid meant Wolfie. He had never considered _this._ Hadn't dared to, Ingrid had been insistent about how she didn't want children - even if he knew that was a lie - and that she used the contraceptive to ensure it didn't happen. Still, this meant she had been pregnant a whole _three months_ before she left him. He felt doubly guilty for that last night they had - if he had known she was carrying his baby, Vlad wouldn't have been so... rough. If he had known it was the last time he would be near her, he would have made the most of it.

 _I was going to tell you on your birthday._

If Vlad hadn't screwed up, they would have been doing this together. His daughter would have her mother there, cooing over the tiny miracle her own body had produced. Because Ingrid had clearly... the fact Vlad was looking at her now meant Ingrid had kept the baby, in spite of her anger at Vlad, and apparently in spite of either being unwilling, or for some reason unable to actually raise her alone. Vlad wasn't sure how he was going to, but undoubtedly knew that he would.

He was still staring at a sleeping baby, note clutched tight in his fist when the other occupants began to rise, and the sudden appearance of a baby could hardly be missed.

"Vlad. Why is there a baby?"

Promising to explain soon, Vlad sent Wolfie to get washed up and dressed for the day. Zoltan went to make sure he actually did it. Renfield was hypnotised - first to take a bath and put on clean clothes for the first time in about two years, then to go do the shopping.

Vlad also knew another thing - he needed to get on with arranging to move. Both because he didn't want his daughter at risk from people like Magda and Patrick, and also because he _really_ didn't want anyone he had gone to school with finding out about the girl who, while Vlad might be biased, he thought practically screamed Ingrid. There was even a smattering of dark brown hair across her scalp, which Vlad couldn't seem to stop touching.

When Wolfie came back, Vlad had to gently explain he needed to be quieter around a tiny newborn, all while trying to work out what to say to his little brother.

"This is my baby. Which makes you her uncle."

"Uncle? I'm uncle Wolfie? Cool! Wait. What's her name?"

It had been on his tongue since he first laid eyes on her, falling out automatically the second he was prompted.

"Ana. Ana Belle Dracula."

Ana was the name Ingrid had always said she would call her daughter, and Belle was a name Vlad remembered was like Ingrid - it was a French name that roughly meant 'beautiful'. Naming her after her mother might be _too_ obvious, but the inspiration came quick and fast for the best alternative.

"Ana. Pretty name. Pretty baby. Breakfast?"

He was utterly unshook by the whole thing, just accepting there was a new baby and thinking about food. Vlad nodded, picking Ana back up and carrying her carefully through to the kitchen. Wolfie smiled when she was laid down in his (clean) kitchen cot, peering over at her sleeping face while Vlad made him a bowl of cereal, sitting at the tiny table to eat it while Vlad made up a fresh bottle.

Ana woke hungry within an hour, and Vlad was relieved to find he hadn't lost his instincts from when Wolfie was little. Renfield returned with a surprising amount of correct objects Vlad sent him out for, and even as his mind toiled over how Ingrid had carried, kept and delivered this girl, she hadn't wanted to stay with her, Vlad found his heart swelling every time his daughter peered up at him with her alert, beautiful eyes.

Wolfie took the fact Vlad clearly had a second call on his attention in stride, keeping himself occupied and chattering away to Ana whenever she seemed awake.

"Does she need a Mr Cuddles?"

The boy held up his raggedy, bite-marked and carried-around-everywhere monkey, but Vlad shook his head.

"She's too small right now, but when she's bigger I'll get her one. Then you two can have matching toys."

"That would be cool!"

Wolfie had a whispered, rather one sided conversation with Mr Cuddles when Vlad put him to bed, itching to get back to his daughter but keeping himself aware that Wolfie had only just started cheering up after Ingrid left - he needed to keep that momentum going.

"This is temporary little one, I wasn't expecting you."

She didn't understand, obviously, but Vlad found himself talking to her anyway as he placed her bassinet next to him on his bed. She had been awake most of the day, but seemed no closer to sleep even now. Vlad dozed on and off, keeping one hand on the side of the carrier just in case... He didn't know in case of what, but the thought was there.

Every time he woke up, Vlad leaned over to check she was still there. Ana looked up at him with silvery-bright stares, even if she couldn't really see that far yet. She was just so small and perfect, and Vlad wasn't sure how he could fit all the love he felt for the fragile creature in his useless, dead heart.

Renfield didn't seem all that sure what to do about the baby, but Vlad had a bigger problem - the VHC. They sent a carrier raven to insist on his presence, but _no way_ was Vlad taking his newborn daughter to Transylvania. He sent one back insisting on their presence, bracing himself and talking softly to his little girl - Wolfie had voluntarily gone to his room, murmuring to Zoltan and Mr Cuddles about how 'uncle Luke' had told him to be good for Vlad.

"Ah. The inevitability of carelessness."

Ana was in his arms - the safest place for her as far as Vlad was concerned - which meant the VHC members following Renfield in couldn't fail to miss the fact. Roqueloire got the first close look, since he assumed the position stood next to Vlad, grey eyebrows creasing as he caught a glance of the little face.

"I wasn't _careless,_ but accidents happen."

"Who's the offsprings mother?"

"That's none of your concern. My daughter is _my_ responsibility."

"Daughter? First born of the Chosen One and it's a _female_? **Typical.** "

Maras spat the words out, and Vlad was hard pressed not to dust the vampire for daring speak against his baby girl.

"Mind your tone Maras, I'm sure I've mentioned I cling to no such archaic notions and that's _my d_ _aughter_ you're talking about."

Maras backed down under Vlad's glare, suddenly interested in his empty goblet as Vlad peeked down to check Ana was ok. She stared right back, pacifier moving up and down as she sucked on the rubber. He was constantly jarred by just how much he loved her, unaware it was possible to feel _so_ strongly before now. He loved Ingrid, and that was a slow, painful itch that never went away. Ana, however, was like everything good in the world had coalesced into one tiny creature who blinked up at him, unaware that she turned his world over.

"Chosen One? The meeting?"

Roqueloire gently prompted him, and Vlad realised he was lost in Ana's little face again.

"Right. Lets get on."

He was very grateful Ana waited until the meeting had ended to want feeding and changing, as he couldn't quite imagine how his constituents would take their leader breaking mid-conversation about rebel vampires in Trans-Siberia to change her nappy.

"I presume this means you expect all meetings to convene in this residence?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm planning to move soon, and our meetings will take place there. However, the vein of it is correct, I have no plans nor desire to be in Transylvania."

There was grumbling and complaining, but they left eventually and Vlad relaxed again, waving Roqueloire off last as usual. One bottle and nappy change later, Ana was dozing in his arms with her tiny thumb in her little mouth, each of the fingers on that hand pointing out. They were miniscule, the full length of her longest finger even less than half the length of his thumb.

"How can you be so small and so perfect?"

Vlad had never dared let himself 'research' how bad an idea he and Ingrid having children would be, equally terrified he would find hope as much as disappointment or warnings. Ana was perfectly formed, with her ten fingers and toes, miniature Ingrid features in her face. He couldn't comprehend the idea that something created by he and Ingrid - maybe not love on both sides, but Vlad loved her and Ingrid was perfection personified - could have any 'problems'.

He would try to find out anyway, for Ana's sake, but he was at peace in himself watching her sleep. She wasn't much of a crier so far, but if she were anything like her mother Ana would soon learn to complain loudly if things weren't going her way.

Almost as though some kind of magical signal went out as Vlad got serious about moving, something addressed to his father came through the post. Was it illegal to invade a dead vampires privacy? Possibly, but the letter felt thick and important, so Vlad flipped it open.

 _Offer accepted on Kingdom Castle._

He read through it slowly, discovering his father had - despite his relatively short time spent in Stokely - placed a bid on a castle in Surrey. It had been undergoing restoration work, and the seller had clearly hoped for more interested parties than he had gotten. And so, the work was completed and Vlad now apparently owned _two_ castles. He hadn't really been planning to buy another castle - a home with a decent basement would do so he could avoid the sun - but now he had this solution in hand.

"Renfield!"

In a way, leaving would be a relief. This castle haunted him, full of happy memories - Ingrid, so many memories of Ingrid, and horrific nightmares - his father, Jared, Ingrid leaving. They didn't leave immediately, though Vlad managed to call and assure the owner of Kingdom Castle he was definitely still purchasing it. There was one more thing to be done before they could leave, and Vlad could start over new with raising his daughter.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long.

"Uncle Luke! Vlad has a baby! I'm an uncle like you!"

The beautiful face of the half wolf creased in confusion at Wolfie exclaiming excitably, though thankfully the boy quieted by the time they got close enough for Lukas to see Vlad holding the baby.

"So long as Vlad doesn't mind, how about we go out and get the baby a gift?"

"Vlad?"

Wolfie turned to Vlad, big blue eyes pleading. Never leaving with him had been a condition of his visits, but Vlad certainly felt like Lukas had earned his stripes for the trust factor.

"Only if you swear to do everything Lukas says. And be back before nightfall, and absolutely do _not_ mention you're my brother."

"I promise! I'll go get dressed!"

Wolfie charged off, and Lukas gave his usual greeting - a stomach-fluttering smile, and his usual bag of American coffee blends since he had gotten Vlad hooked on the stuff.

"Can I?"

Usually reticent to let Ana more than six inches away from him - he used vampire speed to _shower_ these days - Vlad wavered, then nodded and let Lukas wrap his arms under her delicate frame. Warm, tanned, muscular arms...

It was growing clear Vlad was far too used to regular physical release.

"Wow. She's beautiful."

"How did you know she's a girl?"

"Smell."

Obviously. Vlad should have known that.

"How did this come about? It wasn't that long ago I saw you last."

Vlad explained quickly - the cliche of finding a baby on his doorstep, and rather than mention the note he simply held it up. It was creased and worn where Vlad had folded and unfolded it multiple times, clutching it as the last thing carrying Ingrid's scent. Lukas actually sniffed faintly at the note, nodding mostly to himself.

"Figured. Did you see her?"

"No. I wish I had. I wish I could ask her so many things, apologise for even more. But I need to be around for my daughter, not chasing her mother across the planet. Speaking of... we're moving. I'll explain when you get back, I hear a ball of energy heading our way."

Lukas nodded, taking the overwhelming information without a word of complaint as Wolfie skidded back into the room. There was no sign of Zoltan, but then the hellhound was currently in a mildly dour mood with Vlad - he hated moving.

"You need to be Harry if you're around breathers. The _last_ thing we need is a Branagh overhearing your name, since they were all here when mum had Wolfie."

"Luke calls me cub anyway. Come on! Outside!"

Vlad felt guilty about how reclusive he had made Wolfie's life - he sometimes took the boy out to play as a dog under the moonlight, but he physically couldn't go out in the sun and there was nobody else. So Lukas taking him out was a major treat to the halfling.

"Two hours tops. Get a nap Vlad, you look exhausted."

A nap sounded _amazing_ , and Lukas always stayed overnight now so he could afford to wait until tomorrow to get finished packing. Ana refused a bottle, and her nappy was dry, so Vlad propped her bassinet next to him again and lay down on his bed. He didn't get a great deal of sleep, but a couple hours quiet time listening to Ana breathing softly next to him did wonders for his fried mind all the same. Juggling his job, title, Ana's ability to be awake for several hours at a time and and Wolfie meant very little time for sleep, and even less time for relaxation.

"Vlaaaaaaaad!"

"Quiet cub, he might be sleeping."

"Sorry Vlad."

The last was whispered, but Vlad was awake anyway so it didn't matter. He stretched, took a swallow of soya from his bedside bottle and carried Ana back out, finding Wolfie beaming as he laid in to a pizza that smelled _amazing._

"We picked up food, Wolfie said it was your favourite."

"I do really like pizza."

Having no physical need to actually eat food when he drank blood (substitute, but it satiated his hunger) meant Vlad didn't bother often unless Renfield presented him with a meal. So the hearty helping of cheese and jalapenos and meat was an undeniably appealing luxury now.

"What about Ana?"

"She's too small for pizza. I'll heat up her bottle when I've washed my hands."

Appeased, Wolfie perched on the floor to watch TV - Vlad had brought it all down to the throne room, and only put it away for VHC meetings these days. Lukas watched Vlad watch Ana, who may only be barely more than a month old, but was still the most riveting and amazing thing Vlad had ever seen, fascinated watching her develop.

"How come you don't sleep in my room anymore uncle Luke?"

"Because Vlad needs help and you need sleep. Come on, I'll tuck you in and then I'm going to help Vlad get ready for moving. I've seen the pictures, you'll have loads of space to roll around in the grass."

Vlad saw Wolfie prepare to sulk, but thawed when Ana yawned and reached for the thing nearest to her cot, which happened to be Wolfie's arm. He leaned down to kiss her hair, which hadn't grown much but stuck straight up it was so thick, and offered his little niece a fond smile.

"Ok. I'll be good."

Sighing inwardly in relief, Vlad smiled to himself as Ana batted the little mobile Wolfie had picked out while shopping with Lukas. It was brightly coloured star shapes, but the baby books Vlad remembered reading all swore colour stimulated their brain development, so he ignored the immediate thought of 'Ingrid would **hate** it' and focused on Ana and how it was good for her.

He sent Renfield off to sleep - they had a long drive tomorrow - which left them perfectly alone by the time Lukas came back from putting Wolfie to bed for the night.

"You look exhausted."

"She sleeps about four hours a night and naps a little in the day. With Wolfie, the VHC and just day to day unlife, I don't get much time to sleep."

Being wonderful as well as ridiculously attractive, Lukas made Vlad a huge mug of perfectly brewed coffee. The warmth and caffeine infused him slowly, bringing him from completely exhausted up to very, very tired.

"Thanks. So, are you coming on the moving trip or do you want the address?"

"Definitely coming with. You are not going to be able to handle the cub, Ana and moving in all by yourself."

Again, he was wonderful. Vlad hadn't wanted to ask, but he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Now I have to figure out what to do with this place. I mean, I can sell it but I don't _need_ the money. So is it really worth dealing with multiple vampires who will be as likely to try and slay me as pay me?"

Lukas sipped his drink, mulling Vlad's words over.

"I'll do it for you if you like? Sell the place, I mean. I've been informed I have a degree of allure over breathers, and I can protect myself against biters."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

The half-wolf was so thoughtful Vlad could cry, so many of his concerns and stresses allayed by his calm, non-judgemental presence. And excellent coffee, Vlad mused as he drained the last of it.

"The paperwork is all packed away, I'll find it out when we get to Surrey. Feel free to find somewhere to sleep, I'm gonna give Ana a bath in the hope she sleeps long enough for me to."

Rather than go and bunk down - or the wolf equivalent - Lukas followed, laughing at a little arm managing to splash water in Vlad's face when he tried to clean her. When she was out and dry, back in a babygro and still wide awake, Vlad glared at the 'bed bath' baby products he had brought out of sheer desperation.

"This stuff is all lies. It doesn't make her any sleepier!"

Drying the baby bath out so it could be packed into the hearse, Lukas grinned, flashing his sharp canines and giving Vlad a multitude of inappropriate thoughts borne mostly of sexual frustration.

"Well, she isn't a breather baby. She's a Dracula."

"Mmm. True. Thank you for helping, by the way."

Ignoring the memories of how Ingrid had used to laugh while Vlad bathed Wolfie, he buried his face in Ana's fluffy, soft hair and inhaled the comforting scent of baby. She drooled on his sleeve, then started grizzling in the way he knew meant she was hungry.

"Come on then, maybe a full stomach will knock you out. I appreciate greatly that she isn't always crying, but how does one tiny thing survive on so little sleep?"

Lukas made more coffee while Vlad gave Ana a bottle, half-tempted to give her pigweed but agreeing mentally with himself that could wait until she was at least teething. Finally the baby started yawning, which was adorable as could be before her silvery eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out.

"I swear, you never love your child more than when they are sleeping."

"I don't know, the closest I have to a kid is the cub and I missed out all the tough bits."

"You know you're welcome to come visit whenever, and stay as long as you like."

They kept their voices quiet as Vlad carefully relocated her bassinet to the 'travel cot' - it folded to mostly flat but was a pretty good size when opened out - in his room.

"I know, but I don't want my brother anywhere near the cub. I don't see much of him, but 'the family' like to keep tabs on me, hoping I'll turn into the wild animal they wish I was. Every time I leave, I risk them seeing I'm gone and looking for me. I hate leaving him, and I know he hates me leaving, but I would rather miss him than put him at risk."

Even with the caffeine flooding his brain, Vlad was still shattered and while Ana was sleeping, he really ought to crash for a couple of hours while he still could. The drive was going to be tough as it was.

"Fair enough. I'm gonna grab a few hours shut eye, then have a quick speed around last minute packing."

Feeling sort of awkward, Vlad didn't even bother undressing and just kicked off his boots before dropping into his bed. There was a few minutes tense silence, broken only by Ana breathing in her sleep before he heard Lukas move. A heavy leather sound - his jacket being hung over something, then hesitant movements as he came closer.

Vlad was very glad he didn't have to breathe, as he expected he may have forgotten how to when Lukas lay behind him. The _heat_ that came off the wolf was immense, but comforting all the same as he wrapped a loose arm across Vlad's waist.

"Is this ok?"

Vlad wanted to point out Lukas had technically already been in his bed - as a wolf, but still - and that nobody in their right mind would ever kick the gorgeous creature behind him out of their bed. But none of that came out, and he simply answered with

"Uh, yeah. Fine."

He was too awkward and out of his depth to attempt to sound less than surprised, but he was asleep minutes later. Lukas was still there when Ana woke up with an unhappy sound, displeased Vlad wasn't there to tend to the need she had had for approximately three seconds. He was on his back, watching Vlad sleep like the dead.

"I'll make coffee while you feed her?"

"That sounds brilliant. Thank you."

It had been a good.. five hours, a new record for Ana. Vlad still felt like he hadn't slept in a week, but his brain felt a bit less foggy by the time he had a coffee in his system, and Ana had the plushie bat Lukas had brought her clutched in tiny fists. It was quite cute, though Ana just seemed happy to have something to wave around violently.

"What's left to pack?"

"Just the essential stuff we couldn't pack until last minute. Bathroom stuff, clothes for today. Bit of kitchenware. I had the coffins sent ahead, told the moving company I make them for a living. That was awkward. Uh... I bought new beds. Since Wolfie's about to outgrow his, and my old ones attached to the floor. They're waiting at the other end too. I've had a couple of weeks to plan and get into gear, because we couldn't leave before you next came by. Not your fault, obviously. This would have taken longer if my dad hadn't already bought the place."

With Lukas helping and Ana helpfully staying settled, aside from a couple of Wolfie's things they were done packing before the night cleared - Vlad went outside, Lukas stayed in to avoid having to try and navigate packing up the hearse with paws. Zoltan growled a little when he was loaded in, but Vlad promised he would have plenty of space to wheel himself about the other end.

"We have an hour or so before Wolfie wakes up, but everything is all done."

"Why Ana?"

Vlad was slightly thrown by the question, mostly because of the sheer surprise really. He supposed it was a fair question - he could be asking if Ingrid had already named her before Vlad became the single father he now was.

"It was the name she always had picked out whenever we played 'house'. I played her servant, and she always said if she had a daughter, she would be called Ana. The second I saw her, I knew that was her name whether Ingrid told me or not."

Even saying her name aloud physically hurt, like the ragged hole grief had torn in his chest had salt rubbed in it. Wolfie didn't ask about her much anymore thankfully - it was a touchy subject for them both. Wolfie still felt abandoned and certain he was to blame, and Vlad was still heartbroken and lonely. Ana was balm on the wound, and when her gummy mouth turned up in a sort of smile - at her age, she couldn't _actually_ smile yet but the appearance was the same - he almost felt whole again.

"I have to say, it suits her. Should we make up a travel bag, bottles and nappy stuff for her?"

"I've done changing, didn't even think of bottles. Bats, I'm glad you're here Lukas. Think I'd leave my head if it weren't attached."

Lukas offered him a smile, and Vlad let him hold Ana while he made up a few bottles - he could use the same power that made things heat to exploding-into-flames temperature to warm her bottle, though he would obviously check it before he fed it to her.

"It's a five and a half hour drive. Three bottles should do it, one every two hours."

Lukas nodded, transfixed by Ana's alert, intelligent gaze now aimed at him.

"I tell you what, she's gonna have her mothers charm. This girl is going to be trouble, all whilst having everyone wrapped around her little finger."

Vlad couldn't _not_ agree - Ana already had him at her beck and call, and she wasn't six weeks old yet.

"I know. She's so perfect, I can't quite believe she's mine."

"How did the High Council take the news?"

"Bunch of complaining old coffin loiterers. Half of them are just dust piles held together by spite and outdated views. Mostly they were annoyed it means I won't go to Transylvania, and that my first born is a girl. Idiots. They weren't all that surprised, what with my uh, recent behaviour."

"How is... that?"

"I've spent near every waking minute with Ana, I haven't had time to argue with my reflections, let alone somehow end up in a storeroom at the VHC with someone I don't know."

They fell silent soon after, because it wouldn't be long before Wolfie was awake. Vlad had kept aside a couple of slices of cold pizza each as a quick breakfast, and Lukas had even thought ahead - he had brought 'road snacks' so they wouldn't get hungry and have to stop while driving.

He took one last walk around the castle, keeping up a running commentary of funny memories to Ana and an internal one to himself of the bad memories. A rush of packing the last few things, reminding Wolfie to use the bathroom before they left, Lukas carrying Ana to the car so Vlad could speed himself into the back of the hearse and they were ready to go. It wasn't as terrifying as he thought - in a way, it was cathartic to be starting over.

"Renfield, drive."

-YD-

 **Kingdom Castle was inspired by Google - when I googled castles in Surrey, that was the name of a Bouncy Castle hire company and I couldn't resist.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I feel like you should know it's coming? But if not, warnings for brief-ish boy sexing.**

-YD-

Parking on the shaded side of the building helped, but Vlad still had to rush in with baby Ana. She had been relatively calm for the trip, drinking her bottles but somehow waiting until they got to the new home to need a nappy change.

"Welcome to your new home little one."

"This place is _huge!_ "

Lukas and Wolfie came in holding a couple of bags and boxes, and Vlad heard Renfield slamming around as he brought the bulk in at the rear. Wolfie stared, awestruck, then jumped before running back out. Lukas eyed his path, but smiled and gave Vlad a thumbs up to say all was good. Wolfie came back quickly, wheeling Zoltan in.

"Look Zoltan, we have lots of space here!"

Ana grizzled, getting hungry again already - Vlad felt like half his life was now spent bottle in hand. Still, he delighted in watching her grow, and she was definitely bigger and felt a little sturdier already since she first arrived.

"Ok little one, lets find you the kitchen. Wolfie, can you bring her baby bag?"

"On it!"

He would have asked Lukas, but he was already on his way out to help get the rest of their things in. Holding Ana tight, Vlad knew they had a long few days settling in to do, but it felt like a lead weight had lifted now they were starting over. This place was _all_ about raising Ana, and Wolfie growing up alongside. There were no ghosts here.

"Can I help decorate my new room Vlad?"

"Sure. It might take a couple of weeks until we can get started, so you'll have to settle for it being a little bare at first."

"That's ok. Is this the kitchen? It has a sink!"

Peering into the room Wolfie pointed out, it was a utility room - he recognised the black washing machine and dryer set into the corners, and the boiler on the wall. Then he saw the secondary door, which luckily transpired to lead into the kitchen.

The previous owner had said it was ready to live in - they had had a good few weeks back and forth contact, and Vlad had said he was moving in with small children. Which meant the man had ensured things like plumbing and gas were ready to go. He undoubtedly thought Vlad was odd of course - baby faced, buying a castle, 'making' coffins and having young children with him - but the eccentricities hadn't kept him from honouring the sale.

"Can I help feed Ana?"

"Not right now, she's tired from the long trip. You can help by watching her in her bassinet while I make this though?"

That appeased his little brother, who held one of Ana's toys from the bag over her little face to distract her while Vlad made up her bottle. A nappy change and slow walk back to the main room later, Ana was out like a light for her nap. Vlad spent a minute just admiring her perfect little features, then realised he should get a move on so they could have places to sleep that night.

Wolfie's space was obviously a priority - Ana had her travel cot, and Vlad could stay awake longer than his halfling brother. Lukas helped him put the Blood Mirror away, and agreed to mail the letter with change of address to his uncle Harvey - Olga would need the mirror in a couple of years.

Then it was putting together a metal bed frame, in which Vlad discovered Lukas' concentrating face was far too cute. Wolfie thrilled in his new room, piling all his dog toys next to his new dog bed - he was getting too big for the old one - and declaring the rug Vlad got to make up for cold stone floors 'brilliant'. Wolfie liked to run around barefoot, regardless of the temperature but Vlad knew his little brother was still warm and would feel it.

"Why is there two new big beds?"

Wolfie pointed at the two as yet un-built beds, chewing on what Vlad thought may be a pigs ear and swaying side to side in his seat. Ana was still dozing in her bassinet, occasional huffs and sucking-noises emanating from her direction.

"So Lukas has somewhere to sleep. He's here so much I thought he deserved his own room."

He hadn't actually _told_ Lukas that, but he seemed agreeable all the same and smiled in thanks. Wolfie thought it exciting for reasons that probably only made sense to a child. Exhausted by the long day, Wolfie went agreeably to bed after a meal composed almost entirely of junk food. Renfield was left in a large, mostly empty room to set up his alchemy supplies and make a nearby spot his sleep area - he had slept on the floor previously, so Vlad had opted simply to give him a sleeping bag as it was much easier to clean the mans stench off of.

"Cubs down for the night. Come on, let's get your room set up."

The rooms below ground level were all relatively similar, and Vlad picked the one with a serviceable looking bathroom next to it - it would make bathing Ana before bed infinitely easier. Levitating made transporting all his things down much easier, clothes dumped in their folded piles to be dealt with later - he just wanted somewhere to _sleep_ right now.

"You, pretty lady, stay asleep for just ten minutes and everything will be fine."

It took Vlad a minute to realise Lukas was talking to Ana, who had been carefully transferred to her cot in the furthest corner to where they were putting Vlad's bed together in the hopes she wouldn't be woken by them. It was beautiful when completed, mostly because Vlad was exhausted and it was a thing designed to be slept in.

"I'm not trying to impose, but-"

"You can share if you like. And you don't mind that she's pretty much guaranteed to wake us up."

He was too tired to feel awkward, and too desperately lonely to turn down being held while he slept again. They moved Ana's cot closer to his bed, and Vlad took his fangbrush and pyjamas to the bathroom to quickly clean himself up a little and change into something more comfortable. He was glad not to see a reflection mostly, even if he undoubtedly looked shattered and messy to Lukas and his perfect self, as he shivered whenever he brushed the faint scars on his throat.

Ingrid's first bite.

Vlad tried to smooth his hair down before giving up, finding Lukas stood waiting for him to come back before leaving for the bathroom himself. Vlad stood looking into the cot for the entire time, utterly entranced by his beautiful baby daughter sleeping. He could see the mild hesitation in Lukas' movements when he laid on Vlad's bed stiffly, but Vlad was tired enough that he stretched out on the other side, facing the cot and waiting for Lukas to shift behind him.

"Candles?"

"Vampire."

He didn't even have to lift his hand, just snap his fingers and the room became pitch black. A warm, firm body behind him and a secure arm over his waist was still unusual, but soothed his aching loneliness and let him feel warm and comforted, even as he slept.

Ana couldn't resist waking two hours later for a change, but blissfully went back down after only twenty minutes without demanding a feed. Lukas didn't hesitate that time, pulling Vlad back into his hold as soon as he was in reach and still a reassuring presence behind him when he woke, even if Lukas was always awake before him, watching Vlad sleep in what was probably an unattractive manner.

"Pffffffff."

Ana had discovered she could blow raspberries, and it was her favourite way to drool all over herself in the morning. Vlad stumbled upright, checking to find a clean nappy and knowing she would be hungry again by now.

"You need to pick a room, so if Wolfie asks you can tell him that was where you slept. I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

"Sure. Coffee. Mmm."

He was even more attractive sleep-ruffled, hair only in slight disarray but his usually sharp facial features were softer first thing. Vlad felt a little cold when not being held, but Ana was more important.

"Morning beautiful. Man, she really is the sweetest little thing."

"I know. Go on ahead, I'm gonna change her out of this soggy pile of drool."

Lukas bounded off, undoubtedly excited at the prospect of his morning caffeine fix. Changing Ana into a fresh babygro, Vlad kissed her tiny face and held her close, whispering apologies to his daughter.

"You look so like your momma. I wish she could be here to see how perfect you are, and I'm sorry it's my fault she's not."

Ana reached a damp, drool-covered fist up to Vlad's face and tapped him gently with it. Obviously, she had no understanding of what he was saying, or what he meant yet. All she understood was he was the cold one who fed and changed her, and talked to her constantly.

Wolfie was awake too when Vlad got up to the new dining room, still sleepy and in his pyjamas but talking rapidly to Zoltan in between sips of water.

"What do we do today Vlad?"

"Vlad is going to stay here and finish unpacking. Me and you are going to go shopping for food cub, since Vlad can't go out in the daylight."

"You don't even know where we are."

Lukas winked, holding out a mug of coffee with one hand and clutching Ana's bottle in the other, turning it to test the temperature against his tanned elbow while Vlad took a grateful swallow of the bitter but smooth brew.

"Bit too warm, give it five minutes. And I know that, but I googled it on my phone."

"You did _what?_ "

Lukas snorted, ruffling Wolfie's hair affectionately and letting his nephew climb up into his lap with a grin. He was easily three times the size he had been the first time he had done it, but Lukas didn't seem to mind.

"Google. It's... you've used the internet before, surely?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a search engine. You type in a question, and it basically searches the whole internet for matches. It also has maps, with little notes for things like shops, churches, gyms. So I happen to know there is a place a mile and a half away we can go get useful things. And there is also a twenty-four hour place three miles away that you'll be able to go yourself. Eat your toast then go get ready cub."

Finishing his drink and checking Ana's bottle was ready, Vlad could only raise a questioning eyebrow at Lukas as he held it to her mouth.

"I've gotta leave tomorrow, I thought combining practicality and the cub getting a day out to stretch his legs was a good mix."

"No, it's not that. I'm just... I don't know, amazed at how easy all this forethought comes to you."

He got a shrug, then a smile after Wolfie had dashed off to wash his face and dress for the day.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks to help you with Stokely Castle, think you'll manage without me?"

"Hilarious. Seriously though, thank you."

"I'm getting a day out with my nephew. You're stuck inside, unpacking and changing dirty diapers. I think I got the good deal."

He even refused when Vlad tried to give him money for whatever he was buying, saying it wasn't necessary and that he wanted to 'contribute financially' to Wolfie's upbringing - and now Ana's too, as he was sort of her uncle too.

Vlad managed to juggle the final unpacking between Ana's naps, setting up the TV equipment in a smaller room off the main one, so the VHC meetings wouldn't require he hide it. Renfield brought up a few crates of blood for such occasions, set up in the dirtiest, dusty corner with one painful memory. When arranging bulky transport in advance, he even had his father's throne sent over to the new castle, because he couldn't bear to leave it behind.

Collapsing in a chair when done, the enormity of being practically all-moved-in draining him, Vlad jumped in surprise at the sound of a car door outside. He recognised the voices outside though, and understood when they had multiple bags in hand as they came through the door.

"Don't worry, we didn't go mad. A lot of this is clothes for the cub, because he grows so fast and I won't always be here to take him shopping for new stuff so we sort of... did it in advance. Take these to your room cub."

"Ok uncle Luke!"

Shaking his head, Vlad was just amazed at the sheer volume of it all. Wolfie was barely visible behind the armfuls of bags as he ambled off to his bedroom.

"What is it you actually _do?_ I'm guessing you don't have a conventional job, since you can be here whenever you feel like it."

"Well, familywise, like you I come from money. I also do uh, modelling work for breather stuff. I'm naturally 'buff' and it's pretty easy to stand in silly poses for ridiculous money. And I get to keep the clothes. I mostly eat wild animals, and my home is pretty much just functional so I have low living costs really. Buying stuff for the cub doesn't make a dent, don't worry."

Vlad got the impression he wasn't winning the paying back argument anytime soon, so he went to help Lukas make the kitchen look more usable. He even bought _baby_ stuff, which Vlad appreciated hugely. He spied a glass jar and a weird machine, holding it up to the wolf.

"I thought you hated British coffee?"

"Best of a bad bunch? Plus, they are coffee grounds, not granules. And that's what the coffeemaker is for. Instant is fine, but ground coffee made properly is much better. Consider this me making my own life easier so I don't have to remember to bring coffee. I'll teach you how to make it properly, don't worry."

He hadn't pegged Lukas for a gadget junkie, but apparently he was wrong - he had a mobile phone (or _cell_ phone as he called it) and now he was putting electronics in Vlad's kitchen, when he didn't even live there. It didn't look too strange, especially next to all the baby equipment scattered around, but Vlad didn't dare touch the buttons in case it exploded.

"Hold still pretty lady, cub picked this out just for you."

Ana's little face scrunched up in confusion as her hat (Vlad worried she would get cold being held by her corpse-temperature father) was removed, her hair sticking up with the static before a new hat was placed over it. He could see why Wolfie had picked it - it was brightly coloured and had a cartoon-ish wolf emblem on the front.

"I did warn him she's likely to grow out of it in a month or two, but he loved it too much to care."

"Not sure what she thinks about it. I think right now she just wants to drool on my shirt."

"I also got you this. It's not a hi tech thing, but if you ever urgently need me here then you can call me."

Vlad, while wanting to own such a _normal_ thing, hadn't seen the practical purpose of actually getting a mobile phone. However, now Lukas had not only given him a reason, but a phone too.

"Oh. Thanks. Doesn't it take you a while to get here though?"

"On two legs. If it was an emergency I would happily work out how to get here with paws."

Chuckling as he imagined a wolf trying to sneak through an airport, Vlad placed the box aside as he couldn't open it while holding Ana. Renfield looked a little lost with the new kitchen, but eventually a vaguely edible meal made it's way to the dining table, which Wolfie set into eagerly and Vlad found himself rather ravenous for.

"Which room is uncle Luke's?"

"One of the basement level ones, but I haven't finished tidying it so you can't see it yet cub. I'll show you before I go tomorrow."

Wolfie pouted, but accepted it. He was exhausted from the excitement of the day, and went to bed without a fuss. When Vlad tried to offer help to Lukas setting up his own space, the wolf shooed him off.

"I got this, you can go bath Ana."

"Suit yourself. Come on baby girl."

Even Ana was apparently tired enough to go down without argument - at least for a few hours, after thoroughly soaking her dad through when splashing her bath water about the place. Vlad replaced the hat Wolfie picked when she was dry, after indulging in tickling her tiny belly and watching her wriggle in protest. Almost the second her head hit the baby pillow, her mercury eyes slid closed and she (mostly) stilled.

"All done" Vlad shushed him, and Lukas dropped his voice accordingly "sorry. Set up my stuff in that room round the corner."

"Are you still planning on sleeping in here?"

"You don't mind?"

Vlad dropped his eyes, shy and almost ashamed to say it but just about desperate enough to admit it anyway.

"I like not sleeping alone. After... you know."

He couldn't bring himself to say her name again, even though he knew Lukas knew. Even with the very physical evidence of it all sleeping a few feet away. It was a silent agreement really - they got ready for bed in the bathroom seperately, then Lukas lay on the side of the bed against the wall, so Vlad could lay on the side closest to Ana. It was different, sleeping with Lukas, as he was the "big spoon" whereas Ingrid had been the little one, or burrowed into his arms when she felt particularly affectionate.

It was still miles better than sleeping alone though, and he never complained when Ana woke them up, just smiled sleepily and made coffee while Vlad bottlefed his daughter. He left with little fanfare, and returned as promised a few weeks later to aid Vlad in selling off Stokely Castle.

He had no clue how Lukas did it, because the place was no masterpiece of building, but he had sold it almost instantly. Vlad expected it was down to the fact he couldn't imagine many people saying no to the handsome face. He did get the ultimate reward for his help really - Lukas was there to witness Ana's first proper smile. Vlad didn't realise he could love the girl more, but he was proved wrong yet again as he finally saw himself in her - that was _his_ smile all over.

Even when Lukas was clearly going to be a part of their lives, and how Ana always had a smile for him when he turned up, Vlad didn't anticipate the future changes to their relationship.

Ana slowly slept for longer stretches at a time - though never past six in the morning, even if she hadn't gone down until three. Ironic really, his vampire daughter was always awake with the sunrise. Still, Vlad adored every minute with her. The Vampire High Council groused and grumbled about Vlad refusing to go to Transylvania, but Ana was worth every complaint.

By the time she was six months old, Vlad was turning seventeen and trying to convince himself Ana could have her own room now she mostly slept through the night. Wolfie adored the girl, talking to her constantly and spending endless hours on her play mat, never getting the slightest bit bored of making her laugh.

He even enlisted the ten-ish-year-old (looking) Wolfie to help decorate Ana's room. It was likely temporary - there were rooms upstairs and she already showed signs of being a day person as long as she possibly could - but Vlad didn't want her surrounded by little but bare brickwork. Eventually satisfied with the room, now came the test of leaving Ana in it. Even with the baby monitor clutched in his hand, it took Vlad half an hour of watching her sleep before he could bring himself to leave the room. He slept little that night himself, on edge constantly that she would need him.

However, she was totally fine, awake at six am as normal and giving him her usual gummy smile. Vlad lifted her up, reassuring himself she had survived the night alone and finding she was hungry but happy to see him - perfectly standard for the morning. It warmed his cold, dead heart to have a visible reminder that he was at least doing well in his efforts to be a good father.

"Come on then princess, let's get you ready for the day."

It didn't really get _easier,_ but Vlad at least managed to sleep while Ana was in her own room. He took to setting an alarm for 5:45am on his watch, which would give him time to shower, dress, swallow a glass of soy blood and still be in Ana's room for 6am. Vampire speed was a blessing at times, of course.

"Happy birthday Vlad!"

"Thanks Wolfie. Could you hand me that squeezy coffin for Ana?"

Wolfie handed it over, gave his niece a kiss on the forehead and sat himself down to pour his own bowl of cereal - he was immensely proud of being able to do that on his own now. Ana gripped the toy, little face scrunching up with the effort to squeeze it and make the noise she loved. The knock at the door wasn't too scary, as it was daylight out by then - it transpired to be Lukas, who managed to catch Wolfie's bear-hug one armed as he had a bag in the other.

"Birthday bat! Happy birthday Vlad. Hello little beauty."

"Thanks Lukas. Say hello Ana."

Ana made a gurgling noise and flashed her smile, melting both Vlad and Lukas with the sheer joy on her little face. Lukas dropped two wrapped packages in front of Vlad, waving off his protests. One was nearly paper thin, the other a large sturdy rectangle, both carefully wrapped in black with deep purple ribbon criss-crossing elegantly over the surface.

"I know you hate gifts, just trust me and open them before you complain."

He let Lukas lift Ana to greet her properly, and the werewolf paid her drool no mind - Vlad suspected she would begin teething soon, her gums occasionally looked a little red and she had taken to gnawing on her little clenched fist. The paper was so perfectly wrapped, exact capsules around the gifts that Vlad didn't really want to disturb them, but he eventually pulled the ribbon loose, letting the paper fall open on the more intriguing flat package.

It was a photo album - an empty one, 'Ana Belle Dracula' written in an elegant silver script over the front cover. The other wrapper fell to show him a digital camera - complete with a weird device that plugged in to print the pictures Vlad chose.

"The paper is a bit annoying to get hold of, but I brought a pack from my place. With my line of work, I know where to get the best photo stuff. I figured you would want to you know, have a record of when she was this cute and sweet when she grows into a teenager. However, I didn't think photography would occur naturally to a vampire thought process."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Silly Vlad, you're supposed to say thank you to presents."

"Good point Wolfie. Thank you Lukas. This is... amazing."

Lukas taught him how to use the new things, filled the first page of the album with Ana gummily beaming from Vlad's arms. It was an amazing gift, beautifully thought out and practical - Vlad really did hate gifts, hated being bought things he didn't need or would never use, pointless objects. The camera, the photo album to display pictures of the light of his unlife... Vlad could not have chosen better himself.

"Daaaa."

Ana had begun making almost-sounds a month before, but nothing quite solid yet. As she blinked from where she sat - quite competent in sitting upright these days - Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"What was that Ana?"

"Daaaa. Dada!"

She clapped chocolate-cake-covered hands together, pleased with herself when she saw the smile undoubtedly lighting up Vlad's face.

"That's right little angel, I'm your dad."

Ana repeated the sound constantly, and Vlad was fairly certain he would never tire of being reminded this little girl was his daughter. Lukas congratulated him, kept Wolfie entertained when Vlad took Ana for her bath (she was wearing more cake than she had ingested, he surmised) and convinced a sugar-hyped halfling into bed himself that evening. Having skipped all her naps to eat cake, repeat "dada" and just generally make Vlad's life much better, Ana was grizzly and exhausted by the time she was in her cot for the night.

"So, you liked my gift?"

"It was perfect. Honestly, thank you."

Something shifted in the air, and Vlad wasn't sure what it was until he was trapped between cold stone wall and hot muscled skin, dead lungs full of earthy scent and mouth warm and eager on his own. It had been building every time Lukas slept with an arm around him, in stolen glances and deep conversation at night, and suddenly snapped an instant before. Lukas pulled off, stammering an apology.

"Sorry, I uh-"

"Only apologise if you're stopping."

He tugged Lukas back by his slim-fitting, soft cotton shirt, and felt the smirk against his mouth as they kissed again. He had forgotten how it felt to have body heat surround him, the rush of desire in contact after he had stopped his 'indiscriminate activities' when Ana came along.

"Your room. One minute."

Tanned cheeks flushed with arousal, Lukas stumbled to his room, and Vlad went to his own just long enough to pick up the baby monitor. He could have saved himself the trip, by inviting Lukas to his room. Somehow... somehow it felt wrong, but he refused to stand there and dwell on **why,** knowing he would only succeed un upsetting himself and hormones were suppressing most of his negative emotions right now.

Lukas let Vlad re-initiate, but didn't show the slightest hesitancy as Vlad placed the baby monitor on his bedside table, then clambered onto the as-yet unused sleep surface - Lukas had slept in Vlad's room. Now though, Lukas' room would be better for Vlad's headspace. Warm hands pressed hesitantly at the strip of skin between t-shirt and waistband, not exploring without permission.

"I haven't been able to do this for a while."

"Because of Ana? I know."

"No. I mean... I mean trust someone like this."

Vlad couldn't hide the vulnerability, and he was _really_ hoping he wouldn't have to try. Lukas slowed for a minute, considering what he was being entrusted with. Vlad didn't really remember when they started to lose their clothes, though he felt the insecurity rise when he saw his pale, slender frame against Lukas and his perfectly lean muscles. He felt rather juvenile in his loose black boxers, compared with the slim white briefs straining rather erotically over the elder mans groin.

He did wonder how long the werewolf had been planning/hoping this could occur, as he fumbled in the bedside drawer for condoms and lubricant, offering them to Vlad only to be rebuked.

"I trust you."

His body wasn't used to it, took it's sweet time relaxing under hesitant touches. Lukas was endlessly patient, persevered at Vlad's insistence until he was working him open easily, still kissing and touching lightly without detracting from the unique sensations he was experiencing at the mercy of nimble fingers. It was probably unappealing as Vlad grew more desperate, but his partner gave no sign he was deterred, waiting for Vlad to signal his readiness.

"Come on, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Erection practically leaking, whole body tightly would like bow string, Vlad nodded and wriggled impatiently. It wasn't just about the sex though - Lukas knew things about Vlad nobody else did, and it meant an almost unparalleled level of trust for Vlad to be this vulnerable. And the look in his eyes told Vlad the trust wasn't misplaced.

"Positive."

It was uncomfortable after so long - and Lukas wasn't _small_ either - but he let it quiet his mind, gave himself over in a way he hadn't been able to since Ingrid left. He was so **hot,** burning around him, inside him and Vlad felt like he might just be consumed by the flames. He went slow, let Vlad adjust to the heady feelings and kept close contact, brushing their mouths together gently and providing an anchor to Vlad's swirling mind.

As the sensation started to build, pushing Vlad up towards the peak, he let his eyes fall closed and clutched at the muscled body over him, Lukas' rhythm never faltering as he took Vlad apart piece by piece, carrying the responsibility to put him back together again after and not disappointing him. This couldn't, wouldn't ever be about love the way it had been with Ingrid, but Vlad could leave himself open here and not be scared, which was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

"It's okay, you can let go here."

The whisper was almost silent, and Vlad barely heard it against the racing climb of Lukas' heart beat, but it was the push he needed to break beneath it all and come, shuddering and making a host of likely unattractive sounds, feeling as much as knowing Lukas was there to chase along the waves of pleasure himself.

Being covered in a mix of sweat and come was something of a novelty all of a sudden - vampires didn't sweat much and he hadn't bottomed properly, voluntarily since _Jared._ Lukas pulled out a little too fast, leaving Vlad feeling suddenly empty and it was the push his emotions needed to crumple. Tears fell, unbidden from his eyes but the werewolf didn't miss a beat, disposing of the condom Vlad didn't remember seeing him put on and wrapping his arm around the vampires shoulders, pulling Vlad into an embrace.

"It's ok."

Was Vlad such an emotional wreck that Lukas had expected him to break down immediately after mind-blowing sex? Probably. Right now he didn't have the dignity to care, letting the emotions slowly leech out of him. He didn't even know what he was upset _about_ specifically, just that it seemed to bite him all at once.

When he managed to reign it in, he tried to apologise, but Lukas didn't let him.

"You've been bottling so much up for so long, it had to come out eventually. Better here with me than alone, or with Ana."

"Thanks, I guess then."

He fell asleep like that, little more than a hasty wipedown before everything caught up to him and Vlad could barely keep his eyes open. Waking up with Lukas, naked and sore but not in an unpleasant way, Vlad was embarrassed he had lost control of the lid on his emotions.

"Don't worry little bat, I told you it's ok. Come on, get cleaned up before the little angel wakes up."

Just like that, their whole friendship was changed, but somehow exactly the same.

-YD-

 **Merry Christmas ya filthy breathers!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, nobody hunted me down with peasants and flaming torches, so I guess I did sufficiently prepare you for the addition of slash again! Anyway, this chapter** ** _should_** **cover about a year, but we all know I might get sidetracked. Let's see what happens!**

-YD-

"What's wrong?"

"How are you not put off? I turned into a total wreck last time."

Lukas rolled his eyes, cupping his hands around Vlad's backside and lifting him slightly higher up the bed Vlad was currently being pressed into.

"I told you, it's fine. With any luck, you now realise that a) you can trust me and b) if you so desire, we can fool around when I'm here."

The erection digging into his stomach definitely reminded Vlad he had apparently been sufficiently appealing enough for Lukas to have sex with him, but then last night Vlad had _cried._ How embarrassing. All the same... was he really being offered a physical outlet with someone he wasn't worried would try to stake him, and with someone who knew - and wouldn't ask - why he had those two little scars on his neck?

"You really want a no strings, no commitment hook up thing? With _me?_ "

" **Yes.** What's it gonna take for you to believe me? Shall I write it across my chest in lipstick or something?"

Vlad was the one rolling his eyes now, switching their positions and testing the waters to see if Lukas was going to try and regain control. Not even a little fazed, his eyes were dark and chest flushed as he grinned up at Vlad.

"You can top, I'm flexible."

He couldn't help but thrust his hips, seeking friction for the suddenly urgent erection he was sporting. And Vlad _was_ still feeling rather... delicate from last night. He would happily have let Lukas top him anyway, but he reckoned he would have paid dearly for it the following day. Having never let anyone in his... wild phase top him, Vlad was definitely used to having to prepare a partner but this was different. More important, especially if he wanted to be allowed to do it again in the future.

Lukas lifted his tightly tapered hips agreeably to let Vlad pull his obscenely fitting underwear off, not the slightest bit self conscious as Vlad stared avidly at him. Now wasn't the time, but he felt saliva fill his mouth at the nerve-wracking but erotic prospect of taking his gorgeous cock in his mouth. Maybe he might understand why... **No.** Vlad wouldn't think about that.

"Some time this decade. I'm not getting any younger here."

Smirking, Vlad leant down to nip at a dusk-coloured nipple in warning for his sarcasm, properly noticing Lukas had clearly been planning some kind of debauchery by the full bottles of lube, the box of condoms next to them. Still, it was a good call and much better they didn't have to stop so Vlad could get such things from his own room.

Unsure why, he just knew he couldn't have anyone else in _his_ bed. It didn't seem right. Lukas didn't seem concerned, perfectly relaxed when Vlad breached him with lubed fingers, working him open while cursing his small hands. When he found the rigid little bump inside and the werewolf threw his head back, making a heated sound of pleasure, Vlad's confidence grew.

As he grew more impatient, Lukas squeezed around his fingers to hurry him along, smirking coyly as he watched Vlad fumbling for a condom. Lukas had made this seem to go so much easier, but he was probably nowhere near as nervous as Vlad was. Still, he certainly had practice putting them on in the last year. Sheathed and lubed, Vlad still _had_ to ask.

"You sure about this?"

"I'm about three seconds from kicking you out and doing it myself. Get a move on!"

From the first push, Vlad felt his eyes roll back - Lukas was _hot,_ molten heat all around him and making the most sinful little sounds. Body heat had become a novelty - Vlad had only had sex with transformed, cold-blooded vampires since he was fourteen. His muscles were already shaking, whole body in a tightly wound state.

He was glad they had already clarified this was casual, because it was massively intense compared to most, if not all of his previous partners, and he didn't want it to become something about deep feelings. All the same, _fuck_ Lukas felt good around his cock. Unlike before, he wasn't dissociating from the moment, or desperate to fill a raw hole of grief inside him. This was just two friends indulging a mutual ( _how_? He didn't know) attraction.

Terrified the heat would make him lose his mind, or embarrass himself by coming too fast, Vlad kept his eyes on the flushed skin, watching the way Lukas was sweating, tensing and moaning as he arched and rocked with the movements. The clenching and relaxing of his abdominal muscles was hypnotic, he was _perfect_ all over with his solid muscles, smooth skin and deep moans.

"Uh, don't stop!"

That hadn't been on his mind to be honest, but Vlad found his hips shuddering and jerking, perilously close to the edge and hoping he could bring Lukas over with him. He had just decided his best bet was reaching down to stimulate the thick erection pressing into his stomach when Lukas exploded, body bowing under it as he cried out and splashed hot fluid across them both. Feeling heat splattering across his cold skin, muscles tightening around him, Vlad let the heat consume him and came with a few jerky thrusts.

As the rush cooled he felt a little sticky, but mostly Vlad felt pretty good. Which was sort of new. At least he wasn't _crying_. Pulling out and ditching the condom, he dropped heavily onto the bed even though he needed to clean up realistically.

"Damn Dracula, that was great."

"Not so bad yourself werewolf."

Lukas was utterly relaxed, smiling dopily, and Vlad felt boneless next to him as the afterglow faded and left room for cold, hard reason.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Freak. It was fun. Last night was fun too. I'm not going to declare undying love for you. I'm still going to be in and out of your life, but if you're _amenable_ this can happen when I'm here. No pressure, no expectations. Right now? I'm going to shower before all _this_ dries."

Vlad showered in his own room, alone and trying to sort his head out. He checked in on Ana, looking at all her little similarities to Ingrid and remembering how they had both alluded to being open to sleeping with Lukas. Then the obvious fact almost _anyone_ would happily let Ingrid touch them, and how apparently Lukas wanted Vlad. It was confusing and distressing in a way - he almost felt like Ingrid was missing from it, but at the same time Lukas was cute and caring, and they had fun. He could hardly feel like it was cheating on her - Lukas was only one of a _hundred,_ that ship had sailed.

Lukas didn't make him talk, just appeared in his room and held him as they slept. Ana making disgruntled sounds a few hours later made it difficult to talk that morning, but they talked quietly over coffee before Wolfie woke.

"Sorry. I just... I went from it meaning _so much_ to meaning absolutely nothing. It's just difficult to find any middle ground."

"I get it. I'm leaving today, so you can do some... do vampires do soul searching?"

"Dada!"

Vlad looked down, smiling at his babbling baby daughter. She was getting so big, all intelligent stares and crawling and now talking.

"Maybe. I'll think properly, so hopefully I won't freak on you again. Thanks for being patient with me and... everything else I guess."

Lukas, true to his word, treated him and acted absolutely the same as ever. He played with Wolfie, gave Vlad advice on werewolves for his outline of a future treaty plan - pending Wolfie' s maturity which kept on coming - and sat watching Ana play with a plastic bat while Wolfie tried to get her to talk.

"Can you say bat Ana?"

"Baaaaa"

"Bat!"

"Baaaaa"

She quickly lost interest in that toy, dragging herself to Wolfie and gnawing on his blanket. Lukas retrieved a teething ring from the fridge, and Ana perked up as the irritation eased with cool chewing material applied.

"Already talking, already teething. My sense of child development is a little off with Wolfie growing so fast but I can't believe I'm watching her slowly turning into a person."

"What did you expect? A dinosaur?"

"Only if she takes after her mother on her bad days."

Lukas snorted into his mug, wiping coffee off his chin and laughing aloud. It was cathartic, just to have one moment where he could make a joke like that and it be understood, no explanations, no judgement. Lukas was offering him that _and_ still wanted to offer him more, somehow still found him at least sort of attractive. It boggled.

"Come on Ana, say bat."

Wolfie continued trying, sat in the play corner with Ana under the adults watchful eyes. Vlad had a nostalgic moment for when Wolfie used to beam at the sight of him, coming home from school to tend to him before ending up in bed with Ingrid.

"His first words were mine and Ingrid's names. Well. Vad and Grid, but he got it quick enough."

"That's sweet. Hers was dada, which clearly made your day."

"My year. I love her so much I feel like it'll burst out of me. How can one person be so tiny and so perfect? I'm so scared though, I don't know how to be mom and dad."

"Your dad raised you alone. You turned out alright."

Vlad faltered, realising the werewolf had a very good point. He hadn't considered he was raised by a single parent mostly - he even had two young charges, just like his dad had done. The thought bolstered him, gave Vlad a deep-seated desire to make his dad proud. Even if the man would _never_ have approved of how Ana came about.

"That was **exactly** what I needed to hear. Thank you."

"No problem. Right birthday boy, I am going out for pizza, then I'll take off before dinner. Got a couple of jobs coming up, I should probably be in the right country."

"Can I go with uncle Luke?"

"Only if you promise not to come back with more clothes."

"Ok. One second" Wolfie turned to look at his... niece? Vlad supposed "say bat Ana!"

"Baaaaa. Bat!"

Her 't' sound was a little mumbled as she lacked the teeth to make it fully, but it was obvious she was imitating Wolfie all the same.

"Definitely her mothers daughter."

Lukas heard his quiet words, gave him a quick shoulder squeeze before shooing Wolfie off to change for outdoors. Ana alternated between drooling on the gummy ring, smiling happily up at Vlad and repeatedly uttering 'bat' over and over. He preferred 'dada' himself, but it was just so very... _Ingrid_ that he couldn't bring himself to try and stop her.

They ate pizza, watched a Harry Potter movie and Lukas left. Vlad juggled raising his daughter and younger brother with tempering the VHC. He took up exercising to burn off anxiety - and to decrease his issues comparing himself to Lukas, with his chiseled perfection - and began training his powers. That was the beginning of his eyes... straying.

"We have procured a tutor for you. You have had a year to find your fangs, deal with your indiscriminate activities and the results of your indiscretions. It is time you became more serious about your future Chosen One."

The VHC only waited a month and a half after his seventeeth birthday to spring this on him, amidst a few full-clan annihilations. The only way to tell an entire clan was exterminated was by their blood mirror - when it no longer had a power to bind to, it cracked. Four clans - Lecushka, Yates, Vanders and Bronx - all ashed. The Slayers Guild meant business, and Vlad's identity staying secret was paramount to his safety. It was _him_ they were seeking, after all.

If it was just himself Vlad had to worry about, he would have the flexibility to try and find ways to stop it peacefully, but right now he had Wolfie, and Ana - he had cost her one parent, he wasn't about to risk abandoning her. So instead it was all planning and complaining, working out safety measures and hoping he could keep the massacre-level slaughters on both sides to a minimum. It was a grim time for him.

"Bertrand du Fortunesa. It's an honour to work with you sir."

"Rule one. If we're meant to be working together frequently, don't call me sir. Rule two, if I have to stop training to tend to my daughter, do not try and stop me. Rule three, leave my halfling brother alone. Are we clear?"

It wasn't a question really, but the vampire nodded all the same. He was tall, muscular but lean. Olive-gold skin, a natural colour rather than Lukas' deep tan or Vlad's milk-white. His eyes were glacial but intense, his half-smile that quirked up on one side made Vlad a little fluttery on occasion and his voice could probably give Vlad an erection all by itself. The first month of training was genuine torture, but he grew to appreciate the sense of achievement, and he enjoyed the way his body began to change, firming and solidifying in all the right places.

He even thought Bertrand _might_ be checking him out, but that may have been wishful thinking.

All in all, physical training was some cross between torture and foreplay for Vlad, culminating in a rough, hurried fuck against a coffin one night. Bertrand seemed content to let the... event go unmentioned, resumed the training session like nothing had happened and only grimaced once that he saw when he had demonstrated how to lunge with a sword. Vlad felt a tad guilty for being so rough, and a _lot_ guilty that he had slipped into his 'old habits' almost effortlessly with little regard for maintaining control.

Lukas and Bertrand meeting was... Interesting to say the least.

"He's a werewolf!"

"Water is wet. Deserts are dry. You're a biter. Are we done stating the obvious? Who are you anyway?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, watching his tutor glare at his... friend with benefits. Or one sexual partner eyeing another. It was hard to say.

"Lukas is Wolfie's uncle. He drops by to see how he is, and it means I have someone to tell me what's lycanthropic about his development, and what isn't. Bertrand is my tutor, the VHC assigned him to train me in combat, fireballs and meditation. Now both play nice or I will fangcuff you both to furniture, you're upsetting Ana with your angry voices."

Mollified, Bertrand dropped his eyes to show deference to his 'boss' - even if it was because of the baby the entire VHC disapproved of him siring so young - and Lukas shook off his scowl before greeting the blur of Wolfie that appeared.

The VHC had yet to bring up the halfling again - they saw him at the meetings, knew Vlad wasn't hiding a sudden maturity as he still only looked somewhere between child and pre-teen. Between it all, it was no surprise time seemed to melt away from him.

Bertrand didn't live with him, spending two non-consecutive nights a week with Vlad and only occasionally staying for the day. Ana still woke by six am, and that was the definitive cut off point. Also, Vlad desperately needed time to sleep, which wasn't really a possibility in the daytime because Ana almost _never_ napped, and when she did it was an hour at most. Hell, Wolfie napped more than Ana.

Lukas made the effort - or a lucky coincidence, but he did bring cake - to be there for Ana's first birthday. It was probably Vlad's favourite day ever, because she was all toothy smiles and demanding 'dada', wobbling her way through shaky steps and mushing cake all over her face. Lukas and Wolfie took turns taking photos, and Ana spent a great deal of time repeating "dada food!" and "Wolfie sit!". It was amazing, would have been perfect if only Ingrid were there to celebrate, to see their beautiful, amazing daughter being a whole year old.

Her favourite gift had transpired to be a sparkly purple princess tiara from the costume jewellery set her uncle Luke got her, which Vlad knew was his way of keeping her close to her mother - Ingrid would have thrilled in similar gifts as a young girl, he was sure.

"Ana is a princess!"

"What's a... pwincess?"

Her little face scrunched up as she fought to copy the word Wolfie said, looking adorable as she did so. Wolfie's experience of princesses was limited only to movies, but he was clearly complimenting her all the same as best he could.

"Someone who has people to do everything for them, and they wear pretty dresses and sparkly things like that."

"Me a pwincess?"

"Yep! Right Vlad?"

Feeling his dead heart contract a little, warmth bubbling at Ana's bright smile, he could only nod and found himself with an armful of cake-and-glitter covered infant. That was one of his biggest motivations, the way Ana delighted in dada hugs because it made him feel like he wasn't totally failing her as a parent.

"My little princess."

Given Ingrid's obsession with being the _princess of darkness,_ Vlad shouldn't be surprised their daughter would latch on to such a thing too. If it made her happy, it made him happy. It was that simple.

He had a very hyper, sugar-fuelled daughter that evening, and a very sulky, mildly sick little girl the next day from too much cake. She was fine to play with all her new toys though, and Vlad barely managed to get the purple tiara off her for bath and bed times, otherwise it was always atop her downy, soft black hair.

Bertrand never seemed to initiate anything, but he also never turned Vlad down. Lukas continued to visit, and Vlad completely failed to resist the werewolf. Ana started walking, picking up more words and climbing absolutely anything her little hands could grip on to. It meant she could never be left un-observed, as Vlad discovered when she managed to completely topple their Christmas tree, and another time where she almost fell from halfway up the curtains. He had only looked away for about three seconds to drink some soya blood, he was certain.

All too soon, Vlad found his eighteenth birthday crawling up to throttle him with the weight of responsibility, the promise of powers. Except... his powers were pretty shoddy all of a sudden. Bertrand thought he was lazing and slacking at first, but soon picked up on Vlad's obvious frustration when he failed to make so much as a little fire ball.

"Perhaps a response to dormant powers preparing to become active. We shall stick to meditation and other non-physical methods, at least until this... problem is resolved."

Vlad could do nothing but agree, and several VHC members were clearly amused at his waxing and waning powers, and probably considering if they could get away with staking him or not.

"So. We will see you on the eve of your eighteenth birthday Chosen One? To arrange your coronation, of course."

"No. The night after. I'm spending this one with my daughter, as my duties are about to become much more intensive. One more day won't hurt."

After much grizzling and grumbling, it was agreed. It also meant they weren't there to see Lukas visit for Vlad's birthday.

"Vlad, are you... okay?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

Lukas leaned in, sniffing him closely.

"You smell... different."

"How so?"

"I dunno, just... different. Maybe a touch closer to human."

"Must be the chosen one thing. I'm about to change into something never seen before."

Shrugging, Lukas turned to look at Ana sleeping nearby in her travel cot. Eighteen months, eighteen whole months now he had been a father. Vlad still struggled to get his head around that, but Ana was healthy and happy, bright and friendly and she adored him. If she didn't get a "daddy hug" to start the day, she was grumpy. Vlad never tired of just playing with her, even if it was watching her play imagination with her toys and he just sat and listened.

"Is that Mr Cuddles?"

"The second. Wolfie still has his, well, my old one, but Ana liked it so I got her one. Now she won't sleep without it."

"Vampire with a teddy bear."

"Hey, I slept with one til I waa thirteen."

That came out quicker than he intended, and Lukas gave him a knowing smirk that made Vlad feel like he was blushing.

It was the best he could hope for as an eighteenth birthday - minus Ingrid - as Ana stirred moments before midnight, sleepy but smiley as she cuddled up in his lap with Mr Cuddles and a coffin-shaped cupcake. Everything he was about to become, everything he would do in the future to stabilise the vampire world - it would all be for her, so his daughter would grow up safe. It was the minimum he owed Ingrid for the privilege of getting to raise this little miracle.

Certain that even as she went to sleep around one in the morning, she would be awake by six again, Vlad smiled as Lukas put an exhausted Wolfie to bed.

"Happy birthday Vlad."

"Thanks Lukas."

"You want your gift now?"

Vlad could only raise his eyebrow, confused. Until he realised the look on Lukas' face and they quickly relocated to his room. They had sex frequently, switching positions but Lukas knew Vlad was effectively a novice when it came to anything other than intercourse with a guy. So he hadn't pushed for anything else, until now when he was working Vlad's belt off with a wicked grin from hip level.

"You don't have to-"

"Hush. I want to. Have done for a while."

Belt loose, Lukas unzipped and unbuttoned him, slowly working the articles of clothing down and Vlad was already twitching - the werewolf was such a damn _tease_ when he wanted to be. He had no reason to feel shy, not really, but something about the ravenous appraisal when he was only a fangs length from Vlad's erection made him feel a little self conscious.

Heat surrounded him, and Vlad realised it had been a whole two years since anyone had done this to him, and he had to fight not to remember _who_ the last had been. Focusing solely on the slick, hot mouth around his tip, a warm hand wrapping around his shaft, Vlad fell back to letting sex and arousal shut down his mind. Lukas was clearly nowhere near as inexperienced as Vlad was, or he had the best natural talent _ever_ because _hell_ Vlad was about to come within minutes.

Whimpering as Lukas swallowed around him repeatedly, Vlad could only lay limply on the bed recovering while a smug werewolf grinned at him. As he calmed, Vlad could taste the arousal on the air that meant Lukas would probably appreciate some form of stimulation.

"I haven't... I mean I want to but I'll probably be no good."

Lukas placed a finger over his mouth gently, hushing Vlad.

"You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

To his credit, Lukas lay perfectly still and relaxed while Vlad's shaking hands worked his belt loose, his jeans open.

"Does this help?"

Vlad looked up, confused, before noticing how the older man had closed his eyes. Oddly enough, being unobserved really _did_ help. Vlad was still nervous, but it was easier if Lukas couldn't see that he was mildly terrified of a penis all of a sudden.

A thrill of nerves and arousal ran through him when he won a pleasured sound just using his hand, boosting him, pushing him to face his fear. His first hesitant tongue swipe was probably nothing special, his awkward attempts at sucking unspectacular, but eventually he worked out how to use his hand on the bulk, suckling at what he could fit in his mouth comfortably rather than solely embarrass himself. Lukas moaned and arched, responded enthusiastically.

A hand on his head tugged gently, so Vlad moved back and realised how swollen his mouth felt, his jaw aching slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, but it's polite to warn your partner you're about to come if you don't know whether they swallow."

Feeling heat rush through him, Vlad resumed his motions - apparently he had it going well if the werewolf was close enough to warn him, bracing himself and being pleasantly surprised it wasn't that bad when hot liquid filled his mouth in spurts. Swallowing wasn't that hard either, if a little weird.

It ached pleasantly when Lukas kissed him after, greedy pressure on sore mouths and post-orgasmic smiles. Too lazy to even bother undressing, they dozed on the bed together for a couple of hours.

Vlad was used to being woken around six by Ana, but never by utterly agonising pain tearing through his whole body. Lukas was probably surprised to be woken by Vlad screaming, as he was usually a gentle waker.

"Vlad? What's wrong?"

He couldn't speak except to cry out in pain, couldn't move except to curl tighter in agony. Could barely even think, except that nothing survivable could hurt this much and that he couldn't leave Ana, not like this.

Then it was over as suddenly as it began, every iota of pain vanishing and leaving him feeling loosened, jelly like with pure energy rolling through him.

"Wow. Ok. Chosen one thing it is then."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are literally glowing. Are you ok?"

"I feel _amazing_. However, I also hear my darling daughter is awake, so I better move."

He hadn't realised just how dull his senses had become, not until the dials went back up to eleven. He didn't know what had caused it, but he had been going the last few months on five at best. Now the world was full of all the tiny sounds and movements his vampiric senses were designed for, except even more magnified.

"Daddy!"

"Morning princess."

Ana stretched her arms up to greet him, hugging him tightly and beaming. He had a feeling she would grow tired of still being in nappies soon, because some of her biggest sulks where when he had to change her. She had walking down to an art, probably because of all the time she spent running around getting into mischief. Her speech got better every day - she spent most of her time ordering Vlad and Wolfie around. It was lucky Wolfie adored her really.

The VHC weren't due until the following night, so the knock at his door that night confused Vlad greatly. Renfield opened the door first - just in case someone was there with a UV bomb aiming to get rid of Vlad before his official coronation.

He was **not** expecting to find his grandmother on the doorstep.

"Well? Invite me in you cretin."

"Watch your tone, remember who I am. Come in."

There were obvious signs of young children around the main room - toys, clothes, glitter and picture books on princesses.

"So, where is the famous illegitimate offspring of the chosen one?"

Gritting his fangs before he ashed her for convenience, Vlad answered stiffly.

"My daughter is sleeping. It's _night time_."

"Atrocious. She's a vampire!"

"She's not even two you old bat. What did you come here for?"

She scoffed, painfully aware she couldn't say a bad word against _him -_ he was effectively the Grand High Vampire now. That didn't stop her being annoying.

"I came to see what my grandchildren have made of themselves. Where is your sister?"

"Gone. She left after the botched coronation back in Stokely. Is that all? I have a race to govern and a daughter to raise."

Krone sniffed disdainfully, no doubt detecting the werewolf on the air from Wolfie and Lukas alike. Lukas wasn't hiding, just happened to be between the room they were in and the children's rooms for safety reasons.

"There are these too. Redirected to nearest kin out of laziness I assume, and the false names I can only imagine your idiot father choosing."

Vlad had to bite back an outright attack, itching to get the stupid draconic cow out of his home before he made a dusty mess of her. She tossed a pile of envelopes on the table, the address their old castle in Transylvania but the names _Salem Smith_ and _Adam Giles_ completely unfamiliar. There was an irony in his grandmother having brought them all the way from Romania - they had British postmarks on, had originated on the island they went full circle to get to.

"Is that everything? If so, you can leave. You could have saved yourself a trip if you paid the slightest bit of attention. I'll be in Transylvania to be coronated soon."

"How dare you!"

"Whatever. **_Go!_** _"_

He really needed to master how to do that thing with his voice on command, because it seemed to bend other vampires into doing what he said as his grandmother blurred away. When he heard bat wings travelling away outside, he relaxed and called to Lukas that it was all clear.

The letters perplexed him - Salem Smith he could probably buy his father making up, but Adam Giles seemed a rather mundane, very breather-esque name. Still, in absence of his father, Vlad was rather curious to find out what he was getting English mail sent to Romania for.

The letter to 'Salem Smith' was fairly short, a reminder that his adoptive son's birth and adoption records were now accessible, and that the birth mother had requested to have the letter sent as soon as the boy turned eighteen. The letter had somehow arrived essentially to the day - impressive. But confusing - who on earth had his dad adopted without notice? And eighteen... just like Vlad...

Tearing open the other one, each line of information slowly made Vlad's stomach sink deeper and deeper. All the information was _his_ \- birthday, measurement, weight, hand and foot prints. All utterly, completely identical to his Romanian birth certificate, except the names beneath mother and father. There was even a copy of a drawing apparently done by the birth mother, which Vlad knew was identical to the baby pictures his father had used to show him every birthday.

Adam Giles was _him._

Under father was Salem Smith - his father Count Dracula being Vlad's best guess. Under mother however, instead of 'Magda Westenra' or any variation, it simply said Sally Giles. All the information, all the things in front of Vlad were telling him something he didn't actually consider possible. A fairly recent memory of Lukas telling him he smelled different, his powers waning the last few months. Vlad was struggling to reconcile the fact, but it was fact nonetheless.

 _He was half breather._

-YD-

 **Sorry this was a day l** **ate, Chosen Two's latest chapter was a mammoth and took ages. Then this is longer than average too. All the same, here we go! And there won't be such heavy amounts of Vlad/Lukas slash stuff, but I can't deny they are a fun thought.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so happy to be getting to these parts, because I do love me some dimidius' relatives. Also, life is more fun when Vlad's having a crisis or two. However, I confess to being a little tired of writing a whole new scene for every coronation, because it's an event that has occurred in several of my fics, so if that part is pants, or seems repetitive to my frequent readers, sorry!**

-YD-

Lukas found him staring in a probably vacant manner, trying to process the enormity of the secret that had just been lumped on him.

"Vlad? Are you ok?"

"I'm half breather."

It just fell from his tongue, like hearing it aloud would somehow make more sense. It didn't. If anything, it sounded even more ridiculous and earth shattering. What did that mean for Ana? Could she be one quarter human, or did that even matter?

" _What_?"

Vlad held out the human boy birth certificate, then beckoned over his 'documents' file to place his Romanian one next to it.

"That's me. My dad got a breather pregnant, adopted the illicit lovechild and passed me off as a full vampire. I... I always knew I was different, but I never expected _that._ "

Lukas scanned the documents, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in surprise as his brain clicked.

"Wow. There was me thinking I was the only half breather hybrid alive. There's a name for you, but not for me."

"Huh?"

"Half breather, half vampire. Dimidius. That's what you're called, and actually it sort of explains the morning of your birthday. There isn't a name for my kind of hybrid, or even the cubs."

"What do you mean, it explains that?"

"Because the sunrise would have been the defining moment. Your body essentially rewrote itself."

Head spinning, Vlad could only stare at the surprisingly-knowledgeable werewolf. He hadn't known he was possible, though with Lukas and Wolfie in his life, Vlad probably should have a more open mind for such... genetic anomalies.

"Your mother wants to meet you, by the way. That's what this is about."

"What the hell would I tell her? Hi, I'm your son. By the way, I'm a vampire?"

"Well, I wouldn't lead with that. Tell her you have a light sensitivity issue, invite her to come meet you after the Vampire High Council coronation stuff is out of the way. Let her get to know you as a person, before she gets to know you as a vampire."

Lukas was a rock sometimes, calm and collected while Vlad had minor meltdowns here and there, had gotten him through multiple tough situations in the last two years. Vlad nodded, watching the tanned hands put everything into one organised pile for Vlad to file away until he was ready to deal with it.

Once that was done, Lukas led him to his own room. That in itself was an acknowledgement they would do nothing but sleep - Lukas accepted the quirk of Vlad's inability to _do_ anything in his room. He didn't even have to say it was phantoms of Ingrid holding him back. Again, he was a brilliant friend. In another lifetime, Vlad suspected they could have been more than friends that fucked, but Lukas frequently reminded him that was it, and that it was ok.

Vlad didn't have time to think about it too hard by morning - he had a daughter demanding her daily daddy-hugs, and Lukas proved once again he was a total saviour when he agreed to stay, in case the coronation was requested-nigh-demanded the following night and Vlad didn't know what to do with Ana and Wolfie.

Ana was her usual cute, playful self and happily charged around the castle while Wolfie pottered after her and Vlad tried not to lose sight of her. He did his meditation while the children napped, and was already thankful for his increased reserves of energy, of power by the time evening fell and Ana was yawning through her bath. Her purple bat print pyjamas were her favourite, reminding him so acutely of Ingrid it _ached._

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Love you."

"I love you too. More than anything."

She smiled sleepily and snuggled Mr Cuddles, silvery eyes fluttering closed when Vlad kissed her forehead and tucked her in properly. Lukas convinced Wolfie into bed, and Vlad had a safe five minutes to shower, put on his accursed council robes and be sat sipping from his soya when the other council members arrived.

It wasn't long before they realised Vlad had aged out of much of their sway on him, and there were both tentative and direct demands aimed at him to display his powers.

"I'm not a circus monkey! You want to arrange this damn unnecessary coronation to display me like a zoo animal, let's get this exhibition over so I can get on with my _job._ "

"Yes. Well..."

Naturally, they wanted it as soon as possible, which annoyed Vlad but also meant far less time for people to plot ways to sabotage it. And the sooner it was dealt with, the sooner Vlad was officially Grand High Vampire, as opposed to his tentative hold on the vampire world at present.

Eventually agreeing for the event to be two weeks from then - to allow time to invite everyone important, and to plan the evening meticulously - Vlad hastened to get through the official reports and boring motions, then shoo the irritable old bats out of his castle.

"A fortnight."

"Then you're officially the big bad vamp. I can be back here for then, don't worry."

"Thanks Lukas. I'm gonna go do some work, you can go get some sleep if you want."

Truth be told, Vlad just hoped Lukas and Bertrand would do something about the heavy tension between them. It wasn't jealousy - Vlad had shown no fidelity to either of them, nor pretended as such. The biggest stop in that wildfire of lust was undoubtedly Bertrand's innate distaste for werewolves, but Vlad was still perfectly certain that it was a matter of when, not if the two got it on. Perhaps leaving them both to their own devices while he was busy would help.

The office setup was dull, designed to ensure he focused solely on the work he was doing. His reading study in the adjoining room was a little more relaxed, with it's chaise seating and filled bookcases, the candles laid out around the room to lend plenty of reading light without being too stark. If he got comfy, he might get _more_ work done, but there wasn't too much he _had_ to do tonight so he opted for the desk.

Reports on the ongoing war with Slayers were hugely depressing, but incredibly motivating as Vlad was soon to be in a position to do something about it. The wait had only been about him reaching majority, so now Vlad had to work a method that didn't annihilate either the biters or the slayers. Then there was the work on his future plans for a treaty with werewolves.

There may have to be reforms in whatever laws surrounded _him_ and his kind, because Vlad was certain that his father had covered up this half human thing for a specific reason - illegality. Casting an eye across the shelves of books, a few from 'his' personal GHV collection at the VHC, but most of them previously his fathers, Vlad pulled down a few about humans and set them aside as a reminder.

Actually, while he was awake, maybe he could write back to... to his mother. Making sure his report was finished, a few documents that required it now containing his signature, Vlad pulled a few fresh sheafs of parchment out and gnawed on his pen. It was a gift from Bertrand, in a vain attempt to stop Vlad's bad habit of chewing his quills. It hadn't worked - there were tiny nibble marks on the end of the elegant pen too.

It ended up starting formally, too used to writing in that style for various VHC documents. Unsure what to say, Vlad noted out his address, and an invitation for them to visit the following week - he didn't think waiting until after the coronation was possible now, a mix of anxiety and excitement starting to thrum under his skin. He was petrified that this woman would discover what he was and freak out, but there was no way Vlad wasn't going to at least _try._ He signed it 'Vladimir Count', which felt foreign to him now - that boy was a lifetime ago.

Lukas - with a bite-shaped bruise not quite hidden by his jacket collar and Bertrand awkwardly silent in the corner - agreed to mail the letter for him on his way home, promising to be back for the actual coronation to watch Ana and Wolfie.

"Bertrand, I don't care what consenting adults do. So let's not make this awkward. Come on, training."

Caught short, his tutor could only shake his head and direct Vlad into place. He couldn't deny a degree of curiosity, which was answered when he and Bertrand almost inevitably ended up stopping mid-sparring session to fuck - he was fairly certain Bertrand hadn't been the taker with Lukas. And even though the two had given in to their mutual attraction, Bertrand didn't seem to have any aversion to being bent over the weapons table that night. Reminding himself not to look too much into things unless he had to, they finished with a cool down stretching and nothing more was said on the matter.

Wolfie understood the concept of people coming over that he had to be well behaved for. Ana didn't quite grasp that, and calling Wolfie 'Harry' wouldn't really work when Ana called his name all day long if she thought he wasn't paying her enough attention. All the same, Vlad's excitement and anxiety climbed every day, culminating in him being a little twitchy by the time 'the day' arrived.

Ana preened in her newest dress - he was going to have to have words with Lukas about indulging her so often - and sat in her toddler chair-table-set, colouring in with her little tongue peeking out between her pouting lips as she concentrated. It was a stark reminder that the woman about to meet him couldn't possibly find out _how_ he had become a father at sixteen.

Wolfie yipped as the door knocked, and he sent Renfield to answer it, smoothing down his hair and clothes nervously as he heard footsteps, not one but _two_ new heartbeats. If his own could still, he was certain it would be racing with the rush buzzing inside him. The two new humans rounded the corridor, finally coming into view.

There was immediate recognition - the woman had the same nose, the same funny earlobes as Vlad remembered having, and the teen girl had a similar smile, the same sort of eye shape as him. He had a little sister. That made the idea of them finding out about Ana's conception all the more terrifying, but that thought was pushed aside as they both embraced him tightly.

They were _warm, alive._ Utterly human, and they were... they were his family technically. All three were a little teary as the embrace seperated slightly, and the teen girl spotted the two young chchildren behind him.

"Who are they?"

"George! That's not very polite."

"He's my big brother, I don't have to be polite!"

Letting out a watery chuckle, Vlad smiled and led them over to the two in the 'childrens corner'.

"This is Harry, but he tends to prefer being called Wolfie on account of his doggy noises" Wolfie yapped to enforce the point, eyeing the two new humans closely "and he's my little brother. Then this" Ana held up her arms expectantly, wanting a better look at these strangers as Vlad picked her up "this is my daughter, Ana."

"This is my daddy!"

"Oh wow, he was younger than you mum! Is this some worrying Giles trend? Hi Ana, I'm George. And I guess this makes me your aunt."

He was braced for disappointed or disapproval over his teen fatherhood, but Ana and her beaming smile had them both cooing in seconds. Ana, satisfied they weren't an immediate threat to her daddy, wriggled to get back to her colouring.

"Daddy! Bats!"

"Very well. Down we go."

Wolfie shuffled a bit closer to Ana when she was back in her chair, protective even though the humans didn't pose a threat. There was a little small talk as they adjusted to the sudden shift of meeting each other - like Vlad explaining that his father had moved to Romania, hence his Eastern-European name.

He excused himself to put Ana down for her nap, and Wolfie decided to go with and sleep in his dog bed next to her toddler crib. He was silently grateful they hadn't brought up more serious questions while Ana was awake - the longer she didn't realise her missing parent, the better.

"So, is it just the three of you here? And... him?"

Sally - Sally Giles, _his mother_ \- indicated Renfield, who Vlad sent off for a little peace and privacy.

"Pretty much. Ana's mother is... she's out of the picture. My father died when I was younger, so I've been alone with my little brother since I was sixteen, and Ana came along a few months later. His uncle visits often, but he lives in America so can't just turn up at the drop of a hat."

With any luck, that would get them to drop those topics... he didn't know them well enough to be certain of that though.

"So you didn't know you were adopted?"

"Not until I got that letter. It was... yeah, I was surprised."

"Are you angry at me? For giving you up?"

Vlad had to think for a moment - how different would his life have been, growing up a normal human boy who hadn't gone and fell in love with his sister... until he was sixteen and the latent vampirism showed up? But if all that had happened... he wouldn't have Ana. And bats only knew what would have happened to Wolfie.

"No, of course not. I know first hand raising a child at a young age isn't easy. It's just been a pretty sudden shift. I mean, now I know about this my brothers not even my brother biologically, because we no longer share the same mother."

It was so hard to tell them about himself properly, because his life was so complicated and he couldn't mention vampires and werewolves, slayers and murders. His illegal, incestuous relationship with his older sister, the chosen one truth driving her away. By all accounts, he should be trying to get rid of them before they learned any of this, but... they were _family._ Something he didn't have much left of.

He listened avidly to 'George' telling him about her life - _Georgina_ was a forbidden word - and her father, who had died a few years back also. Only a few hours, and they were siblings with a shared grief. Vlad was relieved to find he had no desire to _comfort_ this teenage girl the way he had Ingrid - then he really would never go near them again.

"Daddy!"

"I apologise, Ana's awake."

Vlad almost forgot himself, almost flitted off to his daughters room and only just stopped himself. Ana, the little escape artist, charged into the hallway with Wolfie chasing after her. As soon as she spotted Vlad, she jumped up for him to catch her - that innate trust in him made Vlad feel unworthy of this perfect little girl.

"Good nap princess?"

"No. Too old for naps!"

"You're never too old for naps. Wolfie naps too."

Ana considered this, looking down at her uncle stood next to Vlad. Tapping a finger on her chin as she pondered, eventually she smiled again.

"Ok daddy. Hungry!"

Sally and George had remained where he left them, watching as he put Ana in her high chair and tie her hair into a little braid to stop her getting lunch in it.

"We should be getting going soon."

"We have to come back! This castle is way cool."

Vlad could only nod, mentally inventorying his 'social calendar'.

"I have a work thing coming up, but if you like, you could come and stay for a while after that. I'm hardly short of space."

 _What was he doing?_

"That would be cool! Mum please? School is finished soon so no excuse!"

"We would love to Vlad."

His mind was shouting "stop this madness" as they arranged it, but his heart was doing some kind of dance for joy as they agreed to come back. Ana even gave them both hugs goodbye, waving with a smile as they left.

"Who were they daddy?"

"That was daddy's mommy and sister. They want to come back and get to know us. What do you think?"

"What's a mommy? Do I have a mommy?"

Vlad considered it nothing short of miraculous that he didn't drop Ana in his surprise - how would she fail to notice the difference?

"It's complicated princess. You do have a mommy, but she's not here. That's why it's just us."

"Does mommy love me?"

"Very much. Just as much as I do."

Ingrid should be here, soothing the concerns of their little girl. And Vlad had destroyed that. All the same, if there was one thing he knew - Ingrid _did_ love their daughter. Why Vlad was the one with the privilege of raising her, watching her grow? How Ingrid could stand being away from her? He had no idea. But there was no way Ingrid hadn't looked at the beautiful baby, with her silvery-blue eyes and pouting lower lip, and not fallen in love just as Vlad had.

"Love you too daddy."

Lukas came over the day before Vlad's coronation, stayed to watch them while Vlad made a dash for the late night shopping place - they had decorated multiple rooms above and below ground level, but Vlad wasn't quite prepared for two new humans to live there yet. At least he ate normal food... mostly.

The werewolf was only too happy to help Vlad unwind, taking his time to take Vlad to pieces until they were spent, lazy with the hormone flush fading on Lukas' bed.

"So, wanna talk about them?"

"Only if you'll admit you and Bertrand hooked up."

"Yes, we did. And you already knew that. Afterwards, he got dressed and left, I've learnt vampires are averse to being pushed. Now, humans."

"They are brilliant. Even Ana seemed to like them. She's been waiting to meet me for eighteen years. I can't help noticing the parallel, and I don't want it to be eighteen years before Ana meets her mother but I can't force her to come back."

"You never know, maybe some day she won't be able to stay away. Focus on your daughter, your family and build something strong and stable. Show her she wasn't wrong to trust you with Ana. Make a world your daughter can grow up happy and safe in. Be a father Vlad, let the future play itself out."

"Why does everything make more sense when you explain it?"

Lukas chuckled, pressing into his back and sliding a hand down his chest and stomach, smirking against his shoulder when Vlad's breath hitched.

"Because I'm brilliant, of course."

Already antsy about that evening when he woke up, Vlad let Ana's toothy smile cheer him - he was doing all of this for her. Lukas was right. Vlad couldn't help but ache for the loss of Ingrid in his and Ana's life, but it couldn't hold him back either. He was mom and dad for his little girl, and he was about to be head of the vampire world. No more moping.

"Come join the tea party daddy!"

The soon-to-be Grand High Vampire complied, sitting opposite Wolfie at Ana's little lilac dolls table. Almost everything she owned was _some_ shade of purple by now, and the sparkly plastic tea cup Vlad got handed was no exception. If any of his council saw him now, he wouldn't maintain much credibility. Lukas was snorting behind his book, knowing full well how enormous a 'come down' in status most would see it as.

"Uncle Luke! Do you want some tea?"

Hiding a victorious grin behind his tea cup, Vlad watched as Lukas failed to resist Ana's pleading expression and made his way over to the 'party'. Nobody argued with a Dracula girl. Ana pottered about with her pumpkin-shaped teapot, pouring invisible tea and chattering away to herself. Mr Cuddles was the only one on a chair, but then he was pretty small unlike the rest of them.

He was glad Ana tuckered herself out that day, meaning Vlad could still put her to bed and kiss her goodnight before he had to put on Council robes, shove his crown inside it and prepare to leave.

"Scared?"

"Terrified. But it's for Ana, so I'm going. I should be back before dawn, but if I'm not tell Ana I'll be back no matter what?"

"Of course. Good luck."

It was a concerted effort for him to answer the door to Roqueloire, to follow him outside and prepare to fly to Transylvania. Every moment, he wanted to go home to his daughter. Instead, he forced himself forward. In spite of effectively running the council since he was sixteen, now it was all about to become real, permanent - abdicating the position of Grand High Vampire was only possible in dust, and it was nigh impossible to impeach him.

"Are you ready sir?"

"As I'll ever be."

Bertrand met them there at the doors, taking his usual spot behind Vlad - something he simply had to joke to Lukas about sometime soon - as they escorted him to the main function room. Every eye was on him, being the youngest by a century or two at least and surrounded by everybody who was anybody. The 'official' throne awaited him, and for one deep, probably insane moment, Vlad wanted to look out into the crowd and spot Ingrid.

Squaring his shoulders and handing Roqueloire the crown of power, Vlad dropped to one knee in front of the throne. It was his only show of service - a commitment to serving his position, the power he was taking on. The crown already recognised him, so there was no light show this time, just the bowing head from every vampire in the room when Vlad stood tall.

No going back now.

The coronation continued, and Vlad was formally introduced to the only vampire he was actually displacing tonight - Ramanga, former head of vampire clans. The contempt was there in his eyes, even as he smiled widely to display white teeth against his dark skin.

"Chosen One. You are a.. surprise."

"Well, l think that was probably the point. Broadly speaking. Was there anything else? Only, there is a great deal of vampires wanting my time and I intend to be home before dawn."

Watching the muscles twitch in his cheek with suppressed anger was immensely satisfying, though, if Vlad was honest, the vampiress who spent half the night undressing him with her eyes was more so. Roqueloire's uncomfortable expression was amusing when he watched them stumble out of the store cupboard, clothes messy and lipstick smeared across his jaw.

What? He was doing his utmost not to be mopey, which included getting over the periodic aversions to anyone with vaguely Ingrid-like features. The girl, who he thought was called Erika, maybe Erin, was blonde but slender, curved with bright blue eyes and an unusual trait of using makeup to create a look of rosy cheeks. It was a little refreshing after being surrounded by so many who tried to make their already bloodless complexion even paler.

"And there I was hoping this... indiscriminate activity had passed with the arrival of your offspring."

"Exactly. I've spent the last eighteen months almost celibate, if I'm in Transylvania it seems to be inevitable that my... urges are tended to. You don't _have_ to stay and watch out for me, I'm sure you can delegate that particular watch. Bertrand looks bored enough."

Vlad caught the irritated glare that crossed his trainers face, a little tense even right after they had sex since the Lukas incident. Vlad needed to make more immediate work on the werewolf treaty, if it would make the vampire keeping an eye on him less irritable.

"Is it over? Can I go home now?"

"Five minutes."

Scowling at Roqueloire for show, Vlad knew he would now be expected much more in Transylvania. That would require some planning. Right now, he was counting down the seconds until he could go. The instant he was freed by Roqueloire, Vlad bolted out of there and flew back home. Barely into a shower, clean comfortable clothes and with a huge cup of soy in him before he heard her stirring, Vlad was again reminded what it was all for when he heard Ana call him.

"Daddy!"

-YD-

 **Ugh, writers block! This was so difficult to write, and took so long for no good reason!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ah, finally got past the accursed coronation. Now on to things that aren't so boring. Hopefully.**

-YD-

"I must be crazy. That's the only possible explanation."

"For wanting to spend time with family you only just discovered?"

"Lukas. I'm a _vampire_. They are _human._ How is this not madness to you?"

"I'm half human. So are you."

Far too relaxed as Vlad panicked repeatedly while Wolfie and Ana napped - Ana was using Wolfie as an uncle-shaped pillow over in the toy corner - Lukas sipped his coffee and shrugged. Taking a gulp tthat burned slightly himself, Vlad looked at the calendar. Sally and George would arrive literally the day after a VHC meeting. This was madness. Plain and simple.

"But _they_ have no idea nobody else here is at all fully human. Hell, fully anything, Ana's only three quarters biter, and the rest of us are half breeds."

"Unless you plan to eat them, I don't think it matters immediately?"

"I don't want to build a relationship with them on a lie."

Lukas' eyes slid over to the sleeping children, and he knew what that meant.

"Aside from that. I think being a vampire would be less of a shock, and definitely less... you know."

He laid a warm hand on Vlad's arm, offering a sad sort of smile. He knew he was lucky to have someone who understood and didn't judge the relationship Vlad had had with Ingrid, but that didn't stop Vlad knowing the humans would certainly not be in any way ok with that.

"Probably, but you can't help who you fall for little bat."

"Like you and Bertrand."

"Exactly."

"We're a daft pair eh?"

The werewolf chuckled, then finished his coffee. Ana started stirring, having napped for only half an hour or so but immediately energetic now. She hustled over to Vlad, clambering into his lap and giving him her usual doting smile.

"Nice nap princess?"

"Maybe. Picture box?"

Ana couldn't pronounce television, but that usually meant she wanted to watch a movie with Wolfie and her dad.

"When Wolfie's done napping. Want to help daddy make lunch?"

"Ok! Let's go."

She couldn't actually help cooking really, but Ana greatly enjoyed watching Vlad make her food and sneaking tastes now and then. He had committed to encouraging her to eat well, working out how to make boring things like fruit and vegetables fun and it was paying off - Ana's favourite foods at the moment were sliced cucumbers and 'purple' (red) grapes.

Wolfie would eat literally anything put in front of him, so Vlad's current issue was convincing the halfling to eat with some degree of manners - Ingrid would lynch him if she ever saw Ana learning her uncle Wolfie's messy habits. It was slow progress, as Wolfie couldn't quite resist eating with his hands. Lukas was in on it, and he hoped they would get there eventually.

"What's Wolfie eating?"

"That meat there is his, because he's bigger and a bit of a wolf cub."

"Do I get meat?"

"Yep. There's chicken in your soft stuff."

It became clear very early on Ana abhorred being spoken to like a baby, so even if he had to explain things to her Vlad spoke to his daughter like a grown up. She wasn't thrilled about being limited by her unfinished tooth growing either, especially compared to Wolfie who had aged nearly five breather years in the time she had been alive.

"I guess that's okay then."

Wolfie naturally woke up in time to eat, even using a fork now and then for his lunch. Now happy she was getting similar food to Wolfie, just that it looked different, Ana ate hers without complaint. Soon there would be two new people at this eating ritual. Temporarily, but it was still going to be something of an adjustment.

Exhausted that evening when he was done putting Ana to bed, Vlad collapsed onto his own and glared over at his coffin. Lukas knocked tentatively, entering the room when invited and eyeing Vlad's prone position.

"You avoided the topic."

"I'm good at that."

Rolling his eyes, Lukas effortlessly slid into his usual spot next to Vlad when they were just sleeping together, not _sleeping_ together.

"I know. Still, you know the deal. Talk."

Vlad sighed, searching for the words to describe how he felt.

"I admit it. I'm scared, terrified. I don't want to bond with them, have Ana or Wolfie bond with them, then them find out what I am, what we all are and leave."

"I get it. That's tough, but you have to ask yourself. Would you be happy never trying?"

Put to him like that, it sounded like no decision at all. If he was the only one at stake, that was.

"No. But it's not just me. I cost Wolfie his sister, Ana her mother. I don't know that I can make them both go through that, not for me."

"Vlad, you _cannot_ base every decision you ever make about people on Ingrid's reaction. If it goes badly, and it could, they both know you'll always be there for them. Wolfie's tough, and Ana's young. Teach them about the risks worth taking."

"Stop having all the answers, it ruins my vampiric angsting."

Lukas chuckled, pulling Vlad into his usual little spoon position and murmuring something along the lines of "go to sleep" against his neck. He felt bolstered when he woke, even knowing he would sleep little that night - it was a training night with Bertrand.

"I would say tell him I'm sorry I missed him, but somehow I doubt he would care."

"I'm sorry my tutors an idiot. He'll come around."

"Maybe. Until then, it seems we will both continue to take advantage of you and your playboy attitude."

Stretching a kink out of his shoulder, Vlad considered that.

"I don't want to come between you... stop laughing, I'm serious!"

Lukas continued chortling as he buttoned up a clean shirt, leaving the top ones undone to leave a tantalising stripe of tanned skin.

"Sorry, that does have an amusing entendre. You aren't coming between anything. It may surprise you to know that I don't only have sex in England. I'm no more inclined to give up the current casual attitude than you are. I was only ever worried for the reasons you were doing it, I never judged you for numbers or because you like to play around."

Vlad didn't get much chance to answer, because he heard Ana calling out to him - he hadn't disappointed her yet. Lukas waved him off, promising coffee on the go while Vlad went to get his daughter up. Ana beamed at him, demanding her morning cuddle and giggling when Vlad helped fix her hair and get her dressed - after the initial grump for nappy changes.

"My little princess."

"I am a princess!"

Holding her little hand in his, Vlad walked her to the kitchen and sat her in her special chair for breakfast. She wrinkled her nose at their "grown up drinks", but adored the little milky tea drinks Vlad would make her.

"Is your mommy coming back daddy?"

"Soon, she is. Yes."

"Is my mommy coming back?"

She wasn't quite old enough to really understand the missing aspect of it, but it was clear Vlad's avoiding the subject couldn't go on indefinitely. Even so, he couldn't lie to her little face.

"I don't know darling. I'm always going to be here though. Love you princess."

"Love you daddy."

Lukas left before dark, and Bertrand arrived soon after. He was used to waiting until he was done putting Ana and Wolfie to bed by now. Vlad threw himself into training, originally resolving to resist Bertrand until the vampire actually initiated it. He had little willpower, and it wasn't easy to resist Bertrand generally, let alone when he was trying to entice Vlad.

For such a reserved, quiet biter, Bertrand was an intensely responsive sexual partner, released many sounds of pleasure and encouragement. With his intimate knowledge of both Lukas and Bertrand, he imagined that was a rather heated, passionate encounter they had shared. There was no denying he would miss both of their performances, but Vlad did genuinely hope they found their way to each other properly in the future.

He had to actually go to Transylvania for the first VHC meeting, which left Vlad contemplating what to do. No vampires could enter his castle without invitation, but that meant relying largely on Renfield not being an idiot. Wolfie eventually decided he was sleeping in Ana's room, dragging his dog bed and blanket in there and intentionally transforming beneath the moonlight. Ana slept on, unaware as he got ready to leave.

"Zoltan, keep guard. Renfield, don't let anybody in. Don't even answer the door."

"Yes master."

His lack of willpower, his desperate loneliness, it caught up with him again as the vampire serving drinks that evening gave Vlad a look he knew only-too-well. Ana was safe, he remembered, anxious to get back to her but hearing the faint hum of his reflections buzzing in the depths of his mind. Vlad made sure it was clear who was in charge, pinning his paramour of the hour to the wall and growling low words until the other was putty in his hands.

"Heh, Heather wasn't kidding. You really are something Dracula. Don't worry, all due titles will return when we leave the room but I banked on the common knowledge you hate it up close."

More focused on fastening his belt, Vlad waved the vampire off and straightened his clothes. If he flew fast - and Vlad _was_ fast - he would have time to shower, get a couple hours bat nap and be up in time for Ana, then the humans. Excitement and anticipation humming along his skin, Vlad flitted out of the VHC with no hesitation.

Ana was excited too, which surprised him a little until he remembered Ana was half him, had his friendly inquisitive nature. She was so like Ingrid all the time, Vlad forgot to look for himself. She didn't even complain about brushing her teeth, and babbled away excitedly even as he changed her nappy and helped get her favourite purple bat dress on.

'"You look so much like your mother. You're such a beautiful little princess."

Rather than seize upon the words as he expected, Ana poked his face in confusion.

"Why you crying daddy?"

Finding a few tears had escaped, Vlad wiped his cheeks and found a smile for her. Ana returned it, still looking a little puzzled.

"It's tough to explain darling, but I'm ok. Promise. Come on, lets get breakfast and then you can play with Wolfie?"

"Ok daddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

The bubble of love in his chest always swelled to enormous proportions when Ana told him she loved him, forever scared he was failing as a father but then reminded Ana was bright and happy.

Wolfie bounded about, surprisingly excited himself for a boy who hated strangers generally. Though he was extraordinarily empathic sometimes, had probably been at least partially reacting to the tense mood usually associated with anyone intruding on their lives.

His heart no longer worked, but Vlad still felt like it was about to start pulsing anxiously as he awaited the arrival of Sally and George. What if they changed their mind? He would never know.

Vlad was successfully convincing himself into going crazy about them deciding never to come here again by the time the door actually knocked. Feeling suddenly nervous, Vlad patted his hair down and nodded at Renfield to answer the door. As soon as he laid eyes on the two, he suddenly felt much better.

"I had started to worry you were standing me up. Renfield, help with their things?"

"Immediately master Vlad!"

Sally and George looked a little offset by Renfield lifting all their bags and scuttling back inside, but then both were embracing him again and he felt a pure sort of relief that they had come back. Inviting them back through, Wolfie and Ana were quite clearly restraining themselves from joining in the big family reunion.

"Is it me, or does Harry there look older than he did when we were last here?"

Having already accounted for them maybe noticing that, Vlad nodded.

"He uh, has a medical condition. Means he ages faster."

Ana toddled over, feigning shy as she pressed her face against Vlad's knee to get a sly closer look at the humans again. His mother looked at her, possibly searching for resemblances or just because most people found small children 'cute'.

"So, how old is she?"

"Just over eighteen months. My little princess."

"I'm a princess!"

Wolfie had crept over by then, situating himself on his usual seat while Ana held up her arms to demand Vlad pick her up. She sat quite happily on her daddy's lap, clutching Mr Cuddles and peering at the humans over the top of his monkey head.

"You daddy's mommy?"

Vlad watched as his mother calculated that Vlad hadn't yet been sixteen when Ana was conceived, though she blissfully didn't bring it up in front of Ana and Wolfie.

"I should show you where you're sleeping really, let you settle in a little. Sorry about all the stairs."

He led them to the rooms he had set up for them, trying to make an otherwise bare stone room look a little more inviting.

"There's a bunch of extra blankets and stuff in there" he indicated the cupboard "because it can get a bit drafty at night. Though it is summer so hopefully you'll be ok."

They had a late lunch, and Vlad found he loved the image of them sitting around the table, ignoring the niggling voice that told him Ingrid was missing and focusing on Ana instead, who was 'talking' to Mr Cuddles in between bites of sandwich and she looked happy.

Vlad had trouble putting Ana down for the night, as she wanted to investigate the humans some more. Only his assurance they would still be there tomorrow settled her. Then George protested, complaining it was school holidays when their mother tried to enforce a bedtime on her, but Vlad got the distinct feeling it was so Sally could have a more private conversation with him.

"If you're awake early, it's fine. I'm up at six every day with Ana."

Eventually swayed, George gave her newly discovered big brother a hug and pottered off to bed. Vlad dismissed Renfield for the night, making the hot drinks for them. Sally sat opposite him, and he found himself still searching for their similarities - he couldn't see his reflection anymore, but there was a lot of him in her face.

"You seem to have a very... interesting life. I thought about you every day, wondered how you turned out. I wasn't expecting a teenage father in a castle. With a... butler?"

He could take it as a dig, Vlad knew, but he had also known for certain that she was going to ask and he appreciated the effort not to ask in front of Ana - clearly she understood that was a hard topic for Vlad and his daughter.

"It's all inherited. Except Ana that is. Renfield, his father, the father before, have worked for my family for a long time, including my father and grandfather. Same with the castle, same with Harry. Well, his mothers alive but he is much better off with me than he would have been with her. And Ana... it's really complicated, but I wouldn't change having her for anything."

"I wish I had known you would be alone. I would never have given you up."

Vlad shook his head, sipping at his mug while he chose his words.

"I wasn't always alone. It was my biological father that 'adopted' me, you had no way of knowing he would die before I was sixteen. By then, me and Ingrid were pretty self sufficient, and by the time Magda bailed and Ana came along, I had learnt to fend for myself pretty well. I'm just glad you're in my life _now,_ things happen the way they happen."

"Ingrid? Magda?"

"My older sister. And my father's... I _think_ they were married by the time he died."

"So where did you grow up?"

Achingly relieved she hadn't asked more about Ingrid, he answered that question eagerly.

"Bistritz, near Transylvania. Then Stokely, in Wales from twelve to sixteen. Here since right after Ana was born. With any luck, this is the permanent home. I want Ana to feel settled."

Staring into her now empty cup, Sally smiled.

"I can't quite fault you there. She seems like a very happy little girl. Considering you're so very young to be a father."

"I was already raising my little brother, I had practice. And I love her _so_ much, I physically cannot picture life without her. Even though I get no sleep, she's a little demon when she wants to be and I will never get all the princess glitter off my clothes again. I'm really glad you can be a part of her life too."

He was getting ahead of himself, but Vlad found himself needing to test the waters, see if she reacted negatively to the notion she would be around for a long while in his life and therefore Ana's.

"I'm glad too. George is thrilled, she has been dying to meet you for years. All I heard about until now was how much she couldn't wait to come back."

"Ana and Wolfie asked after you too. Neither of them are big on strangers, but both of them like you already."

He saw the emotions cross her face, still on edge but it did genuinely seem like the information made her happy.

"You had better get to bed then. Six am, really?"

"Ever since she was born, never slept past six. Even if she didn't go down until three. I don't know where she gets the energy."

"Sounds like George. Night then Vlad."

"Night... night mum. Sorry, I wanted to see how it felt to say but if you're not comfortable-"

She hugged him tightly, whispering how she had waited to hear that word from him for so long. Vlad clutched her back, both a little teary as they seperated.

"Off to bed then son."

"You too mum. Night."

Buoyant, ecstatic even, Vlad all but skipped to bed and even his coffin didn't dent the jubilant mood currently glowing inside him. When he woke at the usual 5:45am, Vlad leapt up, showered and dressed and downed his soy blood, making sure not to leave anything incriminating out - Zoltan huffed when Vlad apologised for keeping him locked up, even when he swore it was temporary.

"Daddy!"

Ana was so certain in him that one word was all she needed, satisfied Vlad would come to her. Endeavoring not to disappoint, Vlad gave Ana her expected cuddle, then quickly got her changed and dressed, helping her clean her teeth before fixing her hair. Ana found it hilarious, watching her hair 'float' because 'daddy disappears' in the mirror.

"Morning princess. Sleep well?"

"Yeah! Mr Cuddles was bad, kept talking when it was sleep time."

Chuckling, Vlad watched his daughter give the sternest scolding an eighteen month old was capable of to her toy monkey while he did up her little shoes, then let her hop down to walk alongside him.

"Is your mommy still here?"

"Unless she ran off in the night" Vlad checked, the human scent in the main room was hours old "she should be. Grown ups need more sleep though, so she might not get up super early like you."

"Boring!"

Ana scrunched up her little face, looking sweet and adorable even when scowling as she was deposited in her chair, awaiting her usual sliced grapes and yoghurt. He heard nearby footsteps, too slow and light to be Wolfie charging about the place. Still in her pyjamas, George found them in the kitchen. Ana stopped midway through lifting a spoon to her mouth, giggling at her new aunt.

"Your hair is funny."

"What? Oh, yeah. Does that."

George patted down her wild curls, eventually making most of them obey gravity again. Vlad had told them yesterday, but reiterated she had free access to the kitchen. Clearly used to being awake before her mother, George sourced cereal and fruit juice, eating and drinking stood at the side.

"I do it at home too. Kitchen table is usually full of mums artwork stuff, so you get used to not using it and the main table is far."

Chewing on some toast himself, Vlad chuckled and made sure Ana didn't lose interest in eating and redecorate the kitchen. That had been Wolfie's favourite mealtime hobby as a toddler.

"What's it like? Being a dad so young?"

George looked genuinely intrigued, and Vlad didn't think she smelled pregnant - just because Vlad was having sex that young didn't make it right - so he answered.

"It's tough, but rewarding. And I had spent a few years mostly raising my little brother before Ana came along. However, I wouldn't recommend it, it _is_ challenging. I was lucky enough that Harry is a good kid, and to inherit a place to live and financial stability. Not usually found in someone who was barely sixteen when they became a dad."

"I miss my dad."

"I miss my dad too. Still, I just found my mum and a new sister. I'm pretty lucky."

George grinned, rinsing her bowl in the sink and wrapping steel-tight arms around Vlad's middle.

"I waited years to meet you big brother."

"I'll try to be worth the wait little sis."

Beaming, George dashed off - presumably to get ready for the day. Vlad cleaned yoghurt off Ana's face - she wasn't a massively messy eater, but she was still only little - and helped her wash her sticky little hands, then set her up with a picture book full of 'pretty pretty princesses' as she called them.

Wolfie didn't take much longer to rise, habitually baring his teeth to Vlad to show he had cleaned them, then all but face-planting his breakfast.

"Eat proper uncle Wolfie!"

Chuckling as his daughter bossed her uncle around - and he obeyed - Vlad heard more footsteps and sure enough a fully dressed George appeared, hair now held at bay with clips and a sparkly hairband Ana was eyeing up.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"What do you normally do?"

"Whatever Ana wants. Which is usually princess movies, tea parties, princess books, princess stories... or of course, playing with anything purple."

In between planning peace treaties, writing and reading reports on biting and slaying and mass slaughters, that was.

"I'm noticing a theme. Mum will be up soon but I bet you anything she will want to draw some of the rooms here. She loves old architecture. I prefer archeology."

"I've got some books on Carpathian artifacts if princesses aren't your thing."

George considered his words, then looked over at Ana who was watching expectantly - she had heard one of her favourite words repeatedly - and asked her.

"What do you want to do Ana?"

"Picture box!"

Vlad translated that to tv for George, promising Ana that when Sally has gotten up first. They weren't left waiting long, which was lucky for the infantile attention span. Ana curled up happily in her daddy's lap to watch _Cinderella_ rapturously, Wolfie napped intermittently with his little puppy noises emanating, and Sally mostly watched Vlad and Ana rather than the movie.

They muddled along fairly well, and Vlad started to relax a little. Perhaps funniest of all was George teaching Ana to call Sally 'gramma Sally', which provided constant entertainment. Ana also found watching Sally draw fascinating, especially when gifted with a picture of Ana in a crown and princess dress.

"Thanks gramma Sally!"

Even her irritation couldn't hold up to Ana's joyful smile, taking the offered cuddle of thanks from her granddaughter. Vlad could understand really - she came looking for her son, not expecting him to be a father already.

The last night before the humans were due to leave, Ana and Wolfie were in bed and Vlad was enjoying coffee while the humans drank hot chocolate before they too, retired for the night. They looked perplexed by the door knocking, but Vlad felt a spike of fear.

 _No._

He had planned so carefully to keep the two worlds apart, but who the hell else was knocking on the door at night but vampires?

"I can't explain right now, but I need you to go to your rooms and lock the doors. Now. I promise you're safe, I just need you to trust me."

Vlad could hear the way their heartbeats sped up, begging with his eyes for them to believe him. Eventually they nodded, hurrying up the stairs. Vlad waited to hear their doors close, locks sliding into place before he nodded to Renfield to open the front door.

"Chosen One."

"What is it now? I come to Transylvania specifically to stop these surprise visits!"

Roqueloire bowed his head, Bertrand behind him as they flanked Vlad. Multiple members of the VHC were also there, following Vlad as he made himself lead them into the throne room. They sat around the table, noticing the empty mugs Vlad quickly flicked a finger to throw into the wall. The smashed ceramics left dark stains on the wall - if Vlad was lucky, it would look like he was merely making more work for Renfield, who shuffled to clean it up after fetching the usual bottles for council meetings.

Someone he didn't recognise was stood next to someone he did, and the female was giving most of them a disdainful look.

"This room stinks of _breather_."

"I'm having some work done here, breather builders are cheaper and far more common in England. Ramanga, who's your ladyfriend? More to the point, why are you here? Your position has been terminated."

He grit his teeth, fighting the obvious anger as Vlad reclined in his throne, waiting for whatever had inspired their current invasion of his home.

"This is my daughter, Adze."

"And she's here because..."

Several members shifted uncomfortably, and Vlad caught a look from Bertrand that told him he was not going to like the answer. It clicked a second later, noticing the wry smirk on Ramangas face and the way Adze dropped her eyes when Vlad looked at her.

"No. Not happening. I'm _not_ getting married."

Bertrand and Roqueloire both had expressions that screamed 'I told you so' on their faces, clearly this meeting had been rehearsed and planned before they landed loudly at his home.

"With respect sir, you're the Grand High Vampire. It's your duty to marry well and sire heirs."

"I _have_ a daughter. I'm not binding to some vampiress you choose for me, sticking a potential threat in my home as a stepmother to my little girl. No offence Adze, I'm sure you're a nice girl."

To any vampire but Vlad, nice was pretty low in compliments, and he saw the twist at the side of her mouth that said she didn't like the comment. She wasn't unattractive - Vlad would probably have gone for it if she came on to him for a one night stand - but that was it. Vlad didn't trust her as far as Ana could throw her, she was Ramangas daughter.

"To marry into my clan is an honour, you should be pleased."

"No. Marrying your daughter to the Grand High Vampire, the **Chosen One** , that's what you're after. I'm not playing this game. If that's all, I'm dismissing you. _Leave._ "

Bertrand caught his eye and Vlad nodded - there was no way he could hide his half human side indefinitely if Bertrand was involved with Lukas in the future. The vampire hung back, waiting for Vlad to glare and threaten his constituents back out of the castle.

"I haven't heard the end of this. Thanks Roque, I'll see you for the meeting in Transylvania."

"Enjoy your evening sir."

Bertrand poured himself a glass of human while Vlad forewent any semblance of grace and drank straight from his soy bottle.

"Renfield, clean this up quick please? I don't want the humans finding bottles of French Aristocrat everywhere."

"Immediately sir!"

"Thanks. Then you're done for the night."

"Thank you master Vlad."

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Vlad sighed. Bertrand let him wind down a little, but he was smart. Too smart not to put Vlads irritable behaviour, the smell of breathers and his comment to Renfield about humans together.

"Who are they?"

"My mother. My little sister. I didn't know until I turned eighteen. Explains the power fluctuation thing at least. Grand High Vampire, chosen one, uber powerful. Half human."

"You realise I should turn you in. You would be dusted."

"But you won't. You're confused by your loyalty, and your feelings. You want me to finalise werewolf treaties so you don't feel guilty when you get it on with Lukas. You don't want to make my daughter an orphan. Now drink your blood and explain to me why Adze Ramanga is being thrown at me."

He gave a wry grin, then tilted his head to concede Vlad's point before taking a swallow of his drink.

"Direct descendant of numerous kings, princesses, nobles. On paper, she's the perfect match for you."

"And if it were just me at stake I would probably go through with it for a quiet unlife. But I am _not_ having the Vampire High Council choose who helps raise my daughter. Especially after the suggestion of that nanny who said six months was the right age for learning to fly."

"You dusted her, if I recall."

"She almost hurt my baby girl, of course I did."

Bertrand chuckled into his goblet, draining the last of it and levitating it into the nearby bin without blinking.

"Vlad?"

Never had his own name ran like ice down his spine, filling him with cold dread. Bertrand's eyes turned to the noise too, finding where Sally Giles was stood at the top of the stairs.

"I'm guessing you heard some of that."

"Enough. Grand High Vampire?

Rubbing the bridge of his nose - this was what he had been afraid of - he turned to Bertrand.

"Can you go to the reading room, find my werewolf books?"

What he really asked was "give me time to deal with this" but Bertrand still understood, nodding and walking away at perfectly normal human speed.

"Yeah. That's me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to know me. And going by the look in your eyes right now, you don't. If you want to bail, I won't stop you. Please though, _please_ stay and say goodbye to Ana and Wolfie. I don't want them feeling suddenly abandoned."

There was clear hesitation, obvious fear. Maybe even a flicker of revulsion - her son was a **monster**.

"I won't hurt you. I don't bite, I don't hunt. I drink soya substitute blood. Please. Just stay until the morning. If you still want to leave, that's your choice."

Sally eventually nodded stiffly, and he heard her door close and the sound of a bolt grating into place. No way was he going to sleep tonight. Bertrand - who had clearly been listening in - placed his books on the table, alongside the folder marked "werewolf treaty plans". Vlad had a fairly obvious system.

"Feel free to crash for the night. Or leave. I'm going to get on with this until Ana wakes up."

"I would rather work until morning, and sleep in the day if its all the same to you sir. Sorry. Vlad."

"Alright then. Here. Make sense of these statistics, fact check anything you think is suspicious."

They worked in relative silence, and Vlad was fairly glad for the company but his mind knew there was a ticking time bomb. Only the fact Ana needed him whole with his head on straight kept Vlad going, tension melting when she smiled up at him on sight.

"Come on little munchkin."

"Not munchkin. Princess Ana. Like in _Frozen_ but with one n right?"

"Exactly right. Except you are much, much prettier."

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too."

Something about vampires meant Ana had her speech down faster than humans, or maybe it was just that she refused to be limited by her infancy and had her mothers brilliance. Either way, she was far more a conversationalist than Wolfie had been at the same developmental stages.

George didn't know what had happened, that much was clear in her playful attitude that morning. Wolfie could tell there was tension, but Vlad hoped he put it down to sadness they were leaving that day.

"But mum, I don't want to leave!"

"I know George, but we have to. Vlad has other calls on his time."

"We have to come back."

Vlad kept up the front, didn't let himself break when George hugged him, when Ana and Wolfie wanted cuddles from the humans. It wobbled when it came time to Sally saying goodbye to him. She clearly didn't even want to touch him, but she managed somehow.

"Bye mum. Bye George."

"Bye gramma Sally!"

As they left, he knew the chance of her coming back were approximately zero. At least they had made it to the appointed leaving day, kept it up for the younger children. Now he had to remember not to let on that their non-humanity was what had caused the break. He refused to let either of them feel bad for such things.

All the same, he was _very_ glad Bertrand was around that night. He needed the outlet.

-YD-

 **I didn't realise this was a day late until I checked the date. Sorry about that!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty chapters already! This story has snowballed, but I'm not sorry!**

-YD-

"So, what's on your agenda now?"

Only Bertrand could talk business _five minutes_ after Vlad had been inside him. Climbing out of the tutors coffin, Vlad ditched the used condom and tossed a couple of wet wipes over to Bertrand before cleaning himself up.

"Peace. The potential for a werewolf treaty is pending on Wolfie, so I'm going to start a little closer to home before this gets out of hand."

Bertrand pulled on his loose linen trousers, the ones he normally wore for sword training, and tilted his head to consider Vlad's words. Shrugging back into his jeans, Vlad waited for the inevitable question.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I want to make peace with the Slayers Guild. They have been tearing through the vampire world looking for me-"

"And they will slay you _on sight_."

"Maybe. But I have to try. The vampire world cannot go on this way, so my options are limited. Annihilate the Slayers, let them wipe out vampirekind or find a way to end this war. My daughter will not grow up afraid."

"You're a very peculiar vampire Vladimir."

"You still fuck me."

Vlad didn't look at the marks he had left on Bertrand, crescent moons where his nails dug in deeper that stood dark on the vampires golden skin. At least they wouldn't scar. Not like Vlad's neck, where Ingrid's first-bite mark still lingered. No matter how much he tried to forget, they would _never_ go away.

"Your performance in one area does not negate peculiarity in another."

"Whatever you say. I'm hungry."

Vlad flitted off before Bertrand could answer, realising a little too late he had left most of his clothes on his tutors floor. At least he had bottoms on. Bertrand followed him, at last comfortable or obedient enough to help himself to the blood available in the kitchen. It was clearly for visitors - Bertrand knew damn well that Vlad was a veggie vamp whenever possible. He couldn't stick to soy all the time at VHC functions, because it was too easy to be poisoned.

It had made for a frantic removal when the humans were visiting though. At least he wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. Vlad let out a hollow, humorless chuckle to himself, prompting Bertrand to look at him oddly.

"Don't worry, thinking to myself. Are we training tonight, or can I go to bed?"

"You got no sleep last night, and the younglings to watch. Go and get some rest, we will train tomorrow night instead. Unless my staying longer is an imposition?"

"No, though you and Lukas should feel exceptionally special for getting to stay the night. Nobody else ever does."

Bertrand merely rolled his eyes - he had a little more spark and attitude to display when they had sex, and Vlad much preferred the slightly more casual Bertrand. Piling chicken and mayonnaise into a sandwich for convenience - and winning a confused glance from the against-breather-food Bertrand, Vlad sated his hunger and went to check on Ana.

She was sleeping peacefully, thumb in her mouth and Mr Cuddles clutched close beneath the purple princess-themed bed covers Ana had been excited about for a solid six hours the day Vlad showed her her new toddler bed. He hoped it would help stop her escape attempts if she enjoyed her bed. She looked so small in amongst the swathes of warming bedding and blankets, tiny and bundled up and the centre of his universe.

It wasn't until he woke from a fitful sleep to his usual 5:45am alarm that Vlad realised he had no secondary concern that Bertrand would likely have been awake the rest of the night. Unsupervised, while Ana slept in her very own room, not in Vlad's.

All the same, he was in Ana's room before even she had her eyes open. The habitual "daddy!" came from her mouth before she realised her daddy was already there, and Vlad felt his chest swell with love when she smiled brightly and raised her arms, wanting him to pick her up.

"Morning angel."

"Morning daddy!"

Further surprising - or perhaps not really - was Bertrand already at the table. With Wolfie, who was listening intently to the tutor talking about the best places he had ever visited. Ana charged over to sit on Wolfie's lap, joining in the avid conversation for all of three minutes before she remembered it was breakfast time.

"Don't want a bottle!"

"The more you drink these, the faster you and your teeth grow. That means the sooner you get proper food."

Convincing Ana to drink her toddler milk was getting harder and harder - she wanted to be a grown up _now_ even as she wanted Vlad at her beck and call. Oh, she was _so_ much like her mother.

"Grr. You best be right daddy."

Ana drank her milk, then ate her usual yoghurt and grapes. With all the energy she expended running around and being cheeky, climbing furniture and bossing everyone around, Vlad wanted to ensure she had the fuel needed to feed the spark that made her everything she was.

"Can I do pictures? Like gramma Sally?"

"Sure. Ask uncle Wolfie to find the crayons and books for you princess."

When Wolfie and Ana were settled in the corner playing with colouring pencils and Wolfie's colouring books, Vlad resolved to get some specifically for Ana next time he ventured out and sat with Bertrand at the table. Outwardly, they were working on VHC documents, but Vlad couldn't help asking.

"What was that about?"

"The... the younglings are important to Lukas, and to you. I felt perhaps it was prudent I at least make an effort to coexist with them when I'm here."

"Translation: you're starting to **care** and you don't know how to. Don't tell Ana blood-tales and don't tell Wolfie anything scary and it's fine with me."

Bertrand didn't answer, just nodded stiffly and got on with his statistics until it was early afternoon when he left to actually get some sleep. Wolfie sat reading a story to Ana - Vlad was proud of that because he had taught Wolfie to read. Well, he and Ingrid. Ana though... he wanted Ana to go to _school._ From the start. Make friends, have fun. Learn things. He wanted to help her with homework and hear about her favourite subjects. She was too young yet of course, but he was excited for it even if he knew he was going to miss her acutely.

"Come on then, dinner and bath time little lady."

"Can you do glitter water?"

Some time in the future, Vlad would hunt down and yell at the person(s) responsible for advertisements about 'bath bombs'. Now Ana was obsessed with them, which was all well and good except they smelled overpowering, and the glitter inevitably stuck to the bathtub - then Vlad himself. It wasn't easy to maintain an authoritative influence over centuries-old vampires when there was _glitter_ on his hands.

"Not tonight, but I'll get more of the stuff for you soon ok?"

"Mkay. What's for dinner?"

Bertrand was obviously tired, but got up after Wolfie went to bed to train with Vlad all the same. Vlad offered to let him stay, but Bertrand left almost the second his trousers were done up after the inevitable post-training fooling around. That left Vlad to go and try to sleep through his sadness about Sally and George leaving.

It took over a month before Lukas and Bertrand coincided, and both were clearly amused while Vlad was ranting in annoyance as Ramanga had attended the VHC, kicking up a fuss about Vlad getting married to his daughter _again._

"Tell the grumpy leather fiend you don't swing that way."

"Unlikely to work, his reputation for swinging _any_ way, not to mention his daughter throw serious doubt on to any claims of homosexuality."

"You two are not helping. Go annoy each other in Lukas' room or something if you have nothing constructive to offer."

"What would you like me to do? Eat her? I mean, I can try but I don't know if eating biter will be good for me."

"Well, your half-human DNA would-"

"Bertrand _, not now._ I wasn't genuinely considering Lukas' offer. Either finish your stats or get out of my hair."

Vlad knew they would never actually leave the room together while he was in there, so he wandered off to his reading room to relax a little. At present, only the vampire and werewolf adults in his castle were aware of Vlad's plans for peace. Lukas was completely on board, though Bertrand - a self-confessed blood junkie in his youth - was not quite so eager, but he was still helping Vlad compile a stack of information about blood drinking, nutrients and the dwindling vampiric population.

Then there were the Dimidius laws he needed to change. Preferably before he was found out, because Vlad was certain it would come out somehow, somewhere. Vampires were nosy and had unlimited time on their fangs, it was the inevitability of immortality. And on top of that - Vlad didn't want archaic laws to forever be a line between vampires and humans.

If he was the Chosen One, it stood to reason that he was probably _chosen_ for his humanity. The vampire world had danced in chaos and bloodshed, expended endless energy on murder, annihilation and war and they had little to show for it but ego and stories. Things had to change before vampires destroyed themselves.

Maudlin and contemplative, Vlad lay out across the chaise and allowed himself to spare a few minutes to think of Ingrid. Wherever she was, whatever she was doing. Did she miss him? Unlikely. Did she miss their daughter? Certainly. Vlad had considered reaching out to her with telepathy, more than once. Almost daily, in fact. But he always stopped himself, because he feared the rejection as much as he missed her. And Ingrid had left Stokely, given Ana to Vlad voluntarily. He wouldn't be the one to intrude on her life now.

 _If_ she ever came back, Vlad wanted to show that she hadn't been wrong to entrust the tiny miracle to him. Wanted to show that in spite of his lies and secrecy, he had put his position and power to good use.

He doubted their ideas of 'good use' would match, but still.

Melancholy but practical, Vlad didn't allow himself to dwell, rolling off of the lounger to peruse his bookshelves. Nothing leapt out at him, so he quietly slunk back to the throne room, amused to find the two had actually gone. He hadn't yet had chance to talk to Lukas about the unmitigated disaster of his mother finding out he was a vampire, but that could certainly wait until the following day if it meant Lukas and Bertrand were a step closer to being together like they clearly wanted to be. And Vlad could get some sleep. Or at least try.

He was rather confused and surprised to wake up with Lukas wrapped around him, smelling like Bertrand's old fashioned soap and radiating warmth like a humanoid furnace.

"Sorry, but I hoped you wouldn't mind and Bertrand isn't big on pillow talk."

"No, he's not. And yes, it's fine so long as you aren't doing anything untoward with my unconscious body."

"Aside from cuddling the Grand High Vampire?"

"Aside from that, yes."

Lukas chuckled, pressed a warm mouth to the top of Vlad's spine and climbed out of the bed. Vlad stretched and followed, knowing Lukas would make him coffee while he got Ana up - it was just whow things always went when the werewolf was visiting. Bertrand slept the day away, and excused himself to the reading room to do some work which left Vlad free to actually talk to Lukas. He elaborated what had happened, sad for the loss of family he had only just found.

"So, the humans didn't take the vampire thing well?"

"My mum didn't. I have no idea if she told George or not."

"You got to meet them. You tried. And you managed to shield Ana and Wolfie from the problem. Vlad, you didn't _fail_ here. You don't know, she might even come around with time to process."

"Yeah, I'm sure a little thinking time fixes everyone's 'my long lost son is a vampire' problems."

That won him a sort of long-suffering sigh, the casual tactile relationship they had meaning Lukas never hesitated to hug him nowadays.

"You _are_ her son. She would never have imagined finding a vampire, but if she spent eighteen years desperate to meet you, I don't think she could stay away forever."

Vlad didn't believe him at the tine, but yet again Lukas understood things in a calm, rational way that meant he saw things Vlad didn't.

Between him, Bertrand, Lukas and even Wolfie - he was always happy to entertain Ana when Vlad was exhausted from late nights, which was a blessing - Vlad was almost ready. There were enough documents and paperwork to scare even the most studious of administrative vampires, with every loophole considered, every possible contingency planned for. Nearly six months of exhaustive work was beginning to show, but it would all be worth it.

If he ever found himself flagging, Vlad was never short of reminders for his reasons to do what he did - and this day was a day to celebrate.

"Happy birthday princess!"

"What's a bir... birthday?"

Walking and talking, almost all of her milk teeth down, Ana was a whole two years old.

"It's a special day to celebrate someone being born. Today is _your_ birthday. That means cake and presents, and all the princess movies you want."

"All for me?"

"Yep!"

Thankfully still too young to fully comprehend that birthdays were usually a full familial celebration, and that Ana had only he and Wolfie - until Lukas boosted the numbers by appearing too - his little girl reveled in the attention bestowed on her, made a mess of wrapping paper and demanded Vlad help her try on each and every pretty dress she had gotten that day and would probably grow out of within six months.

So distracted by the celebrating of two years basking in the pure joy his daughter brought him was Vlad, that he didn't pay any mind to the three letters he got that morning. They would only be VHC nonsense or the _Funerals Monthly_ subscription of his fathers that was still good for another sixty years.

Ana was full of excitement, sugar and covered in glitter. Vlad imagined the paint set Lukas got her would only increase the mess tomorrow, and she really really _didn't_ want to go to bed. Eventually managing to get her to sleep, Vlad headed back out where Wolfie and Lukas were trying to locate the floor beneath glitter and chaotic mess.

Accepting the letters wouldn't go away just because he ignored them, Vlad picked up the small stack and flipped through them. VHC... Marriage proposal from some grave digger... _Adam._

Surely only one person would address a letter to him that way. Almost flaming it in his haste to tear at the envelope, bizarre tingling sensations in his chest the closest Vlad's useless heart would get to pounding with high emotion, he opened the letter.

 _Dearest Vlad,_

 _I realize abandoning you when I had only just found you was a mistake. I hoped the name I gave you as a baby would serve to show I do very much still see you as my son._

 _After much wheedling, I eventually told George the truth about why we severed ties so soon. At first she thought I was joking, and when she realised it was true_

The writing changed here, a messier scrawl reading

 **I said I didn't care, so long as you keep your fangs to yourself!**

The writing changed back, where Sally had relieved George of the pen he imagined.

 _If you can forgive me for running out, and undoubtedly missing your little girls birthday, I would like to give this another try. So long as you promise George will be safe of course._

 _Love_

 _Mum_

He saw the hesitations on the last line, like signing the letter that way was some kind of admission or promise. It was a painfully short letter, but bittersweet in it's aching perfection as she offered him a second chance.

Vlad hastened to write a reply, swearing everything would be ok if they came in the daytime, offering full explanations in person if they wanted them, but adding a second, more serious and sore note at the bottom.

 _Don't do this if you're not sure you **can,** I won't put Ana through getting attached only for you to leave again. I don't want her to grow up thinking family only leaves you. _

Lukas agreed to post it, and after much back and forth agreed to stay at least until there was a reply. Just in case Vlad needed a friend.

"I'm not scared of your family. You're _our_ family now. You and the grumpy tutor, Ana says so uncle Luke and uncle Bert-wand. Plus, Wolfie is a teenager now. It would take a lot to suddenly change him from doting uncle and wonderful person to whatever you're afraid of by now. Who can resist Ana's little face?"

"I guess you're right. It's worth risking just this once at least."

The VHC were introduced to Lukas formally at last - as Vlad's 'werewolf advisor' while Wolfie continued to race towards full maturity - with the promise he was on board for a future treaty. He made himself scarce for the meeting after that all the same.

Vlad waited each day for the post, but no reply came. He had honestly begun to lose all hope of ever hearing back when the door knocked one morning.

"Hope you don't mind us just turning up, but I convinced mum this sort of stuff doesn't belong in letters. Hey Ana! Hey Harry! And who's the male model type?"

Ushering them in and drinking the sight of them in again, Vlad grinned at Lukas' discomfort.

"This is Lukas. Wolfie's uncle."

"So is he a vampire too?"

George quizzed far too eagerly by their mothers expression, perplexed as Lukas shook his head.

"I'm a werewolf. Well. Half werewolf, half human. It's very confusing."

"Uncle Luke!"

Ana summoned him to her corner, and naturally Lukas went without question.

"So, werewolves are real too?"

"Wolfie isn't called Wolfie for nothing. Half werewolf, half vampire. As mad as it all sounds, I do promise you are totally safe here with us. Lukas only hunts animals, I only drink a blood substitute. Nothing bad will happen to you here, I promise."

On tenterhooks as he waited for an answer, any sort of acknowledgment, Vlad sagged with relief when his mum came over and wrapped him in a hug anyway.

"So... I guess you better explain this Grand High Vampire business then."

"It's a long story."

"We have all the time in the world son."

Vlad didn't dare hope this would all go perfectly smoothly, but they were here and Sally Giles was prepared to listen. It was a damned good start.

-YD-

 **This might be awful, it's mostly the product of severe sleep deprivation and a mild overdose on caffeine tablets.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I spent three days writing a Vlad/Ingrid one shot... and I hate it. So back here for something I like!.**

-YD-

"So, what's the deal? Tell me all about vampires Vlad!"

"Actually, would you mind waiting until Ana goes to sleep? I uh, don't want her hearing about it just yet."

His mum's - bats, she was _here_ \- face softened, and she smiled.

"Of course. You're not... expecting visitors tonight are you?"

"Maybe Bertrand, but he was the one here last time you were. Otherwise no, but obviously I can't guarantee the interfering old bats won't just show up at my door but I reinforced your doors. Lead lined, basically vampire proof. Vampire power proof at least."

George wasted zero time joining Wolfie and Ana down on the floor, trading spots with a surprised Lukas. He introduced himself and made coffee flawlessly, his gentle manner and easy conversational powers drawing Sally in and **hopefully** helping her see they weren't bad just because they weren't human.

"Daddy!"

"Princess!"

Ana clambered up onto his lap, wearing coveralls plastered in washable paint and a beaming grin.

"Food time?"

"How about pizza kids? Vlad's favourite!"

Ana didn't totally understand pizza, but joined in on the enthusiasm anyway.

"Are you guys staying for food? So I know what to pick up for you."

Vlad felt justified in his previous annoyance when Sally tried - and failed - to get Lukas to let her pay for her own food.

"He's like it all the time, even to me."

"I'm an old dog, set in my ways."

"You're not even a hundred!"

"I'm the oldest here and that's all that counts."

That won him some very confused looks from the breathers, since Lukas barely looked to have hit twenty yet with his floppy hair and boyish face, lean build and golden tan.

"He's older than mum?"

"Immortality is a strange world. Go get food before Ana starts eating the paint or something."

Lukas winked, turned to catch Wolfie running out to join him - he loved the times he got to go outside. George watched him tying his shoes, then turned to Sally.

"Can I go too?"

"I'm sure Lukas-"

"It's no trouble. Because of Vlad's... condition, Wolfie doesn't get to go outside much. I promise she'll come back unharmed."

"Come on mum. If Vlad trusts him around Ana and Wolfie, I'm safe going for pizza."

Still not immune to her wheedling, Sally eventually relented.

"Awesome! Come on George. Oh, but you gotta call me Harry outside. And don't wander off. And don't take too long choosing pizza in case Ana eats Vlad."

Lukas flashed a grin before dashing off after the two excitable teens - well, Wolfie _looked_ like a pre-teen at the very least by now.

"I swear he's fine. When he first showed up we wouldn't let him out of our sight with Wolfie. He never complained. Lives in America and still makes it for his and Ana's birthdays."

"I'm sorry for missing it."

They were chatting quietly while Ana played in the bath - safely with a weird basket-style seat, and he could reach her before she slipped under the water if he were at the other end of the castle.

"It's not me you have to apologise for about that. I know I should have told you what we are, but it was a pretty overwhelming time and I didn't want to add to it. Plus... I was scared it would send you running."

"I shouldn't have-"

"No." Vlad stopped, turned to check Ana was still splashing with a floating princess castle and turned back. "We both went about things the wrong way, but family isn't perfect. I'm completely willing to put that all behind us, start over. But if you walk out of our lives again, it'll be the last time. I can't do that to Ana. My mother... well, not but that's who I thought she was, was in and out of mine and Ingrid's lives from the get go really. It was awful. I won't put my daughter through that, I'm already the... the reason her mother isn't around."

His throat felt thick with emotion, and Vlad moved over to get the paint out of Ana's perfectly Ingrid-like hair. She smiled up at him dotingly, excitable enough that she didn't complain when it was time to get out of the bath and leave her toys, even to put on her 'pull ups' - nappies that she could put on and take off like a grown up.

"Pizza!"

"Yep. Do you want princess, fairy or fairy princess?"

They were her names for the different dresses, not his.

"Uhhh. Princess. I'm a princess!"

Helping her into the soft, frilly lavender dress - one of many Lukas saw fit to get her for her birthday - Vlad tied her damp hair behind her head and put warm slippers on to protect her dainty feet from all that running about on cold stone floors. In spite of how little time she spent awake in it, and that Vlad dressed, undressed her and put clothes in appropriate places, Ana still managed to make a mess of her room. Making a note to help her tidy it before bedtime, Vlad lifted her and sped them out to the main room. She loved being flitted, luckily.

He forgot he hadn't explained that particular skill to his mother though.

"Vlad, you frightened the life out of me!"

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that. Super speed, heightened senses, uh... I can do this too. Watch that candle."

Vlad snapped the flame off, then on again. Sally Giles gasped, staring closer at the wax like it was a trick.

"Wow. Alright then. Anything else?"

"Fangs, flying... I can turn into a bat. And smoke. Then there's the no reflection, no sunshine, can't cross running water or eat garlic bread. Allergic to pointy wood and I'm immortal. That's the physical stuff, and those guys are back."

Surprised by his turn of speech, his mother turned to the front door in confusion - nobody was there yet, but she couldn't hear them down at the bottom of the drive.

"Told you, super senses. Ana, let me put this on to protect your dress."

"Boring!"

"Trust me, pizza doesn't come out easy. That's why Wolfie has his specific pizza shirt remember?"

"Fine!"

Wrangling her into the protective bib, Vlad sat her in her high chair just in time for the hot, cheese-and-meat scent to fill the air as Lukas, Wolfie and George came through the door laden with thin cardboard boxes.

"This whole place is cool mum, you should see the park we cut through. I wanted to climb trees but Lukas said no and Wolfie kept wanting to join in the games of fetch people played with their dogs."

"Breathe George!"

George took in a big breath, dropped down the pizza boxes and began hunting for what Vlad assumed was her own one. Lukas sniffed the outside of the other boxes and handed them out, even Ana's little 'kids meal' box that she demanded he lean down so she could smush a kiss on his cheek in thanks.

Vlad was unbelievably happy to have them both there, joining in on one of the better days - Ana and Wolfie always thrilled in 'uncle Luke's' visits, talking about America and even lightly chatting about werewolves - Ana was too young to hear most of it.

But it was times like this that reminded him just how _much_ he missed Ingrid. How much she belonged in that space the other side of Ana, throwing pizza toppings at the back of his head and finding Ana with pizza sauce smeared over her cheek as adorable as he did. The emotions were a physical ache, one he couldn't even pass off as heartburn because his body digested differently to a human. Sally and George wouldn't know better, but Lukas would.

Even the evening didn't quite have the relief factor, because after he put Ana to bed it was time for the conversation his mother had awaited oh so patiently for. Lukas bade them goodnight, whispered to Vlad he would be waiting if he needed to talk or just cuddle, then left them alone.

"So... where do you want to start?"

George leapt on the chance to quiz him.

"What's a Grand High Vampire? Does it mean you're super powerful?"

"Generally? No. Me? Yes."

"Can I see your fangs?"

Vlad looked to their mother for permission, seeing a horrified kind of fascination.

"Sure, but I've never used them."

His fangs only dropped when he was really angry these days - he had zero use for them as he didn't eat animals and wouldn't bite humans or vampires. All the same, they came down on command easily enough, two pairs of wide eyes and racing hearts greeting the sight.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Does Ana have them?"

"Not until she's sixteen. That's when we transform. Before that? Pretty similar to human. I used to play rugby, ride a bike, eat garlic bread and play with Wolfie in the sunshine. I even went to breather - that's human to you - school. I miss it a lot."

"You _miss school?_ Mum, you had me a weird big brother."

"Sorry, but if it helps my older sister used to call me a dork, dweeb, nerd... You get the picture."

"Where is she now?"

Vlad noticed Sally watching the two of them, rather than ask anything herself yet.

"She uh, she left. A while back now, right before I turned sixteen. At least she stayed til I couldn't be easily put in my grandparents custody, that would have been more than a little unpleasant. It was my fault, we only really had each other after mum got dad killed, then stopped being around much. I did something... it's hard to explain."

Warm hands covered each of his own, prompting Vlad to look up at them.

"I see it's a tough topic. You don't have to talk about her if its too much."

Oh, they had _no idea._

"Thanks. Uh, anything else you wanna ask me?"

"What was with all those visiting vampires before? Why were they here?"

"Grand High Vampire is a title, it's my job. I run the Vampire High Council, I'm in charge of the vampire race. Those visitors were the Council. And Bertrand, my tutor. And the vampiress they want me to marry. They cannot find out about you guys, not until I'm done working on new laws. I only took over properly when I turned eighteen, a lot of mess to be undone."

"Oh, I'm happy with a group of unpleasant sounding vampires _never_ finding out about us."

"You get to change laws? Cool!"

"Not so much. I have to do all the work and research, granted I have Lukas and Bertrand help when they are here, and then convince not only the VHC, but the Slayers Guild too. And they _really_ want to dust me and put my ashes in a snowglobe."

"The what guild?"

Sighing, Vlad forgot himself and levitated a bottle of soy blood over to the table.

"Ok, that's even cooler than the fangs. That's basically magic!"

"What? Oh, the telekinesis thing. Yeah, I guess it's a little magic. I have to hide my soy when the VHC are over or they'll smash it and/or poison it. Depending on who finds it. Vegetarianism is not catching on _just_ yet."

"Why are you a veggie vamp? What? That's what it says on the bottle mum."

Vlad turned it to show her the label, then took a swallow.

"Because I will probably always wish I wasn't a vampire. I don't want to bite people, and I wish I was a normal boy. I mean, I wouldn't have Ana if this wasn't my life, but before her I only ever wished I was human."

"You are. Sort of. Half. Right?"

"That's true. Better than no human."

George had barely stopped questioning him, but the next came from their mum.

"Does it make it hard? Being around us?"

Vlad could lie, but he opted for honesty. He wasn't perfect, and he didn't want to pretend he was.

"A little, I guess. But that's because I don't drink human, I'm always a little hungry. I'm in control of my hunger, I swear. And it's a tiny price to pay for you to be here."

George jumped out of her seat and approached him, then wrapped warm arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. Perfectly calm and unbitten, she returned to her seat and smiled.

"Tell us about the Slayers Guild!"

"Alright. Well, they kill vampires. Quite well, generally. And they are gunning for me like a bat out of hell. An old vampire tale about someone called "the chosen one" had them all in a tizzy. They ashed the previous Grand High Vampire to force a coronation ceremony in the hopes it would help them find the chosen one. It did. Me. They have been tearing through vampire clans like cardboard coffins searching for me."

"And you need to what? Fight back?"

"That's what the Council wants. I don't. I want to propose a cease-fire. Permanently. No biting, no slaying. Coexistence. **Peace.** "

It was clearly a lot for them to process, so Vlad let them and fell silent but for mouthfuls of soy.

"Is it going to be dangerous?"

"Absolutely. But mostly for me. It's me the Slayers want most, and my own kind are _not_ going to accept peaceful coexistence without resistance."

"Then why do it?"

George was clearly perceptive beyond her years, staring at him to search for honesty as he answered.

"Because I'm not like them, I don't delight in wanton chaos and destruction. I want Ana to grow up safe and happy. And now... I want to protect you two."

They left the next morning, but Vlad didn't blame them - they hadn't turned up with the intention of staying, merely let the conversation run until they were both falling asleep at the table. He showed them to their rooms, checked in on a sleeping Ana and spent the last few hours of night comfortably spooned by Lukas. Lukas only asked gentle questions, testing how Vlad's mood was.

"Did it go well?"

"I think so. It's gonna take some time to process what they are letting themselves in for, but I'm a lot more optimistic than I was before. Now I have to follow through on my word, build this peaceful coexistence between the races and try not to get killed in the process."

"I have every faith in you."

"I'm glad someone does."

"I don't think I'm the only one."

As if on cue, Ana called out for him to help her change the movie she and Wolfie were watching. Wolfie was capable, but Vlad was always on call to her. Satisfied she and her uncle had _Frozen_ to occupy them, Vlad returned to where he and Lukas were sat drinking coffee.

"They were so distracted they didn't even ask about Ana's mother again. That's not something I think they will ever understand."

"Maybe, but that isn't a concern yet. If and when she comes back, you cross that bridge. Don't panic about problems that aren't problems yet."

"Stop being logical."

"No, that's what I'm here for. That and tea parties."

Lukas left the following day, though his goodbye was considerably more intimate and drawn out as they spent time exploring and enjoying their casual attraction together. Vlad felt infinitely better - if exhausted for the lack of sleep - and Bertrand was clearly surprised by his attitude as they worked on his telepathy.

"You're getting much better at that."

"Yeah, I think stress sort of blocks me up. Say, can you read this?"

Bertrand waited, then rolled his eyes.

"Not appropriate."

"That's a yes then. Are we done for tonight?"

As he left Bertrand to sleep - the vampire didn't really do post-coital cuddles and slept all rigid and proper in his coffin - Vlad realised he may have to eithwr address his promiscuity, or admit it to his mother and George if they became a regular fixture in his life. Vlad was careful - he wasn't sure he had ever had sex when Ana was even awake - and mostly his hook-ups happened in Transylvania, but there were more than a handful that had made it to a guest coffin in his castle after a VHC function.

And that didn't even include his regular visitors - Lukas and Bertrand. That could always change if those two admitted they were ideal matches, and Bertrand stopped trying to block off his feelings. Vlad was reminded of that the following morning, watching Bertrand help Ana with the child jigsaw puzzles she had up on the table. Bertrand didn't even know who Ana's mother was... that could make for tension if he ever found out Lukas had known all along Vlad had impregnated his sister, and he didn't know the vampires personal feelings on blurring the lines that way.

Drawn back to them within a couple of weeks by the sheer force of missing his niece and nephew, Lukas agreed to stay and watch them while Vlad went out on the first of his suicide missions.

"Why the Slayers Guild first?"

"Because if I can't prove they are on board, the vampires will only say it's a trick to get them to lower their guard. The slayers will be harder to convince, but more likely to stick to their word."

"So what, you're just going to walk in there? Vlad, they want you dead. Dusted. Kaput."

"I know. I figured a combination of the element of surprise and sunproof leather would at least get me an audience. If that fails, I can always just hypnotise them."

Lukas quirked an eyebrow, looking considerably more amusingly exasperated when wearing nothing but a blanket.

"There are almost three quarters of a _million_ Slayers. You're going to hypnotise them all?"

"I've got a **thousand** reflections, _each_ with the power of one vampire. It's time they started pulling their weight."

"You're _insane."_

"It's part of my charm. Apparently."

Leaving for VHC meetings was tough enough, watching Ana burrow snugly beneath her covers and cudde her monkey when he tucked her in for the night. This was agonizing - for all his bravado and strength, there was a very real chance Vlad wouldn't make it back from the Guild.

He had a contingency plan of sorts - Lukas swore he would take care of them, and Vlad trusted that. Still, he didn't want to leave Ana orphaned, though Vlad had a deep-seated hope that if he were slain, Ingrid would eventually hear about it and track down their daughter - she could sense the Dracula Blood Mirror, which Lukas knew to ensure was always near Ana if Vlad wasn't around to.

Buckling every layer of sun-proof leather clothing he could on, Vlad put his crown in his bag with paperwork, files and everything else he could possibly think of that _might_ help him convince the Slayers Guild. He drank one glass of human blood - a drop in the bucket of his cavernous blood cellar stuffed to the rafters with various vintages for parties, visitors and VHC staff... And Bertrand - because now wasn't the time to be wrestling his hunger _and_ his reflections.

Lukas hugged him goodbye, wished him luck and murmured "they'll be safe with me" against his ear, and then Vlad had no more reason to delay. The main hub of the Guild wasn't _that_ far away, they had been surprisingly close to their target without even realising it. It stuck out a mile off to him, disguises amidst abandoned factories but the **Garlic Products** sign was a hint, the overpowering scent and feel of argentalium the clincher.

Bat form too dangerous - trigger happy Slayers had been arrested for killing real bats before - Vlad dropped soundlessly half a mile away, on the look out for guards. They weren't the top of the pile, not noticing his promixity before Vlad tried something Bertrand had taught him. Snapping his fingers, they fell asleep. He leant them in seated positions against fences and broken down walls, turning off their UV guns just in case they were faking.

Close enough that he was struggling to breathe anymore, Vlad spotted a row of older, probably better trained guards and decided distraction was his best bet. Concentrating on a nearby tree the other side of them, Vlad hoped there weren't any animals sleeping in it as the topmost leaves caught fire. Every head turned to the sudden light source, allowing the speedy vampire to slip behind them and he was officially in.

And spotted. The UV glow of their outdoor lighting wasn't _that_ powerful, but picked up the unhealthy dead pallor of his skin and highlighted it like a neon sign saying 'vampire'.

He had to admire their efficiency as a dozen well-armed Slayers surrounded him, stakes and UV guns aplenty aimed in Vlad's direction. He was about to say something when another voice cut through the air, one Vlad felt tugging at a distant memory.

"Hold fire!"

Half the Slayers kept eyes on him, the others turning to the voice.

"Ma'am?"

"Step aside."

"From a vampire who walked in to a Slayers HQ?"

"Exactly."

They parted in the middle, and Vlad recognised the company of his would-be saviour.

 _"Vlad?"_

"Jonno? I see you joined the family business after all."

"You have some nerve turning up here! Every Slayer on the planet is out looking for the-"

"Me. It's _me_ you're after. I'm the Chosen One. And as for nerve? I'm alone and unarmed - technically - while there's a few hundred of you with stakes at the ready."

"You what?"

"I can show you, if nobody shoots while I get something out of my bag."

"One wrong move and-"

"Yeah, slay me. I get that."

Vlad lifted a hand carefully, slowly going for his bag strap and sliding it off. He was sweating awaiting little with so much UV and garlic everywhere, but his grip was firm as he lifted the crown out of his bag.

"Grand High Vampire at your... well, not service."

" _You?_ Even if that were true, which it isn't, why on earth would you turn up here when you know we're baying for your dust?"

"I'm here to talk. I want to declare a truce."

-YD-

 **I'm not thrilled with this chapter either, but at least I'm posting it. That one shot may never see the dark of night!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I've been on a writing** ** _roll_** **this week! I like it. I hope it lasts!**

-YD-

"Can you repeat that? I think I had garlic in my ear."

"I want peace. Between vampires and brea- humans. Including Slayers."

"My dad is dead because of you! Why should I trust a word you say?"

Vlad mastered the urge to get angry, feeling his reflections scrabbling away in his mind, desperate to tear them apart.

"Your father is dead because he trusted my mother." Now wasn't the time for technicalities. "I had to see _my dad_ ashed by yours when I was _twelve_ years old. Magda knew hiring a Slayer was against vampire code, so she killed your dad right there in front of me so she could never get caught. My dad never hurt anyone in Stokely, and your dad killed him. And I am _still_ prepared to put that in the past, if you're willing to listen."

There was clearly still some unresolved emotion inside Vlad about his fathers death, using the well of feeling to beat his reflections back into their box. A voice Vlad never expected to hear again interrupted the heavy silence, breaking the stare Jonno had trained on him.

"He's telling the truth. I was there."

" _Robin?_ "

A couple of slayers to Jonno's left stepped aside, their space filled by none other than Robin Branagh. His hair was shorter, cropped close at the sides and messy in a clearly-styled way across the top of his head, jaw sharper and dotted with stubble, but the dark brown eyes were completely unchanged. His old goth clothes were long gone, his camouflage trousers and heavy boots clearly standard slayer-issue.

"Been a while eh Vlad? He's not lying, his mum did set it all up."

Several slayers looked surprised to have one of their own backing up the leader of all vampires. Jonno, on the other hand, looked crushed.

"You were there? You've known all this time... and never said?"

"Jonno..."

Robin didn't have chance to say more, as the Van Helsing boy turned and ran. Mina Van Helsing surveyed Vlad coolly, then nodded in a silent signal to the slayers surrounding him. Certain he was about to be ashed, Vlad braced himself for the burning, slashing garlic scented death. Instead, everyone lowered their weapons.

"No promises. But I'm listening."

"Why?"

Mina sighed, indicating the others should head back in. They were reticent, but Mina was either high up in ranking or they were all just obedient to a fault.

"Because this" she gestured to where they were broadly "took over Eric's life, and ultimately took it. I don't want that happening to my son. Why are you here?"

"Because I don't want my daughter growing up in a world where she's hunted for what she is."

Robin's face creased in confusion, looking Vlad up and down like he expected to spot a baby he had missed.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes. So I guess this conversation is from one parent to another."

"So it would seem."

Vlad had never been quite so uncomfortable in his unlife as he was when first invited in to the Slayers Guild. Every single eye was on him, harsh UV lights glowing on his deathly pale skin and enough garlic and argentalium in the air to make him a little dizzy even though he was holding his breath and had a clear twelve inches space between him and anything non-human.

Out of the corner of his stinging, sore eyes, Vlad caught sight of none other than Robin and Jonno - standing rather close, Robin obviously apologising for secrecy. That would only surely matter if the two were now best friends... or maybe more.

The room Mina showed him in to contained half a dozen men older than him but (probably) younger than Lukas, each with a stake resting on the table they sat around. There was a UV light bulb, but nowhere near as thick a feeling of argentalium or garlic. Assuming he got out of the building alive, the clothes he wore would need a good and thorough cleaning.

" _This_ is the so-called Chosen One?"

"Can we not? I've been through this for the last two years with the VHC."

"So you're really the Grand High Vampire? Prove it."

Casting his eyes around, Vlad focused on the stakes resting on the table. Each one rose up to hover, point first, in front of the faces of their owners. When one tried to reach for theirs, it leapt out of the way until the hand was retracted.

"I **could** just hypnotize every slayer into forgetting vampires exist. I could tear through this whole place and kill every single one of you without you laying a stake on me. But that isn't what I _want_ to do."

"Big talk for the biter who came here alone."

"I don't need backup. And as the Grand High Vampire, this peace process will be dependent on me. So, shall we talk?"

The cease-fire wouldn't be built in a day, he reminded himself, as he was treated to a lecture on the evils of all vampires. Vlad kept an eye on the time, ensuring he would have time to get back before dawn.

"I grant you that it won't be easy, but it's possible."

"We want proof."

"Of what? I'm here aren't I?"

"That it isn't just you. Bring us another vampire who is on board with _peace."_

Drumming his fingers on the table top, Vlad considered it - Bertrand was a possibility, and the only biter who knew his plan yet.

"I can do that. Provided you put it in writing, on a blood bound agreement, that me and the other vampire will leave here intact whether or not the truce is agreed on that night."

At least one of the Slayers was clearly unhappy, but they grit their teeth and nodded. Vlad didn't so much as blink until the contract was in his hand, fresh slayer blood drying on the bottom line. Tucking it into his inside pocket, Vlad agreed on the date for their next rendezvous and Mina said she would escort him out.

"Can I trust you?"

" _Can_ you? Yes. _Should_ you? Still yes. I have no reason to lie. Look, here."

Vlad pulled the picture he always had when he left, of him holding Ana as she smiled toothily for the camera. Mina took it gently - a mothers reverence for children obvious and instinctive.

"This is my daughter. I will do _whatever_ it takes to keep her safe. I would just prefer that didn't involve massive bloodshed. I know your kind don't trust mine, but I'm genuinely here to search for peace. Did you want something in particular?"

Mina gave back the picture, watching Vlad carefully put it back in it's rightful place.

"How do you feel about Robin Branagh?"

"He's... ok I guess? I don't bear a grudge for my best friend bailing when my father was killed anymore, but I've moved on. No resentment, no jealousy. Why?"

"Because... because I know you can't mindwipe someone you care about."

Vlad did a double-take, unsure he had heard correctly.

"You want me to _mindwipe_ Robin? _Why?_ "

Whatever Mina was thinking, it clearly hurt to consider. Vlad had an inkling.

"Because I don't want my son to live this way forever. If this all goes ahead and he's safe? I want him to never know vampires existed. And where Jonno goes, Robin goes."

"And you?"

"Somebody needs to be in the know to keep an eye out."

"Alright. Back the peace plan, and keep your stakes to yourself. If this works, you have a deal. You know how these work though right? You can never mention vampires, slayers... Ever. He'll just pass out. Enough times over can cause permanent memory damage. I'm powerful, but you should make sure you know what you're asking. I have to get back."

In a gesture of trust, and probably a little foolhardy, Vlad turned his back to Mina before he transformed and left. Clothes in the dry-cleaner pile (washing machine and leather a no go), a long shower to soothe sore, UV exposed skin and remove the smell of garlic from his hair... Vlad collapsed onto the sofa and downed half a bottle of soy before going in search of Lukas.

He found him - a wolf sleeping across Ana's doorway. The wolf stirred when Vlad ran a hand across his furry head, growling in warning automatically before he recognised Vlad's scent and huffed happily. He was going to _kill_ Lukas for licking his face in greeting though.

"You go curl up wherever you like until sunrise. Ana will be up soon, I got this."

Lukas oof-ed quietly, then shifted himself all of three steps away before sitting back down - he knew Vlad wasn't going to move anywhere until Ana stirred in a few minutes. Sure enough, the wolf sniffed right before Ana called out to Vlad, hearing through the closed door that she was awake. Vlad went in to get her up and ready, and Lukas was back on two legs with the sunrise by the time the little girl was up for the day.

"Uncle Luke!"

"Morning little angel."

He wasn't _quite_ exciting enough to stop Ana getting her morning hugs from Vlad, but he did get a beaming smile that could melt the most icy of hearts. Or perhaps Vlad was biased, but his daughter really was the cutest little girl on the planet. When Ana decided she had gotten her quota, Lukas was the next target and he cradled her like precious glass as the two year old hugged him.

"Come on angel, you sit there so I can make your daddy's grown up drink."

"Bleurgh!"

Ana pouted as she sat down in her chair, never happy about coffee existing in proximity to her but distracted soon enough by her breakfast. However, Vlad was in need of the kick - he had been awake all night, mostly surrounded by draining argentalium. His day would be heavily fuelled by caffeine, soy blood and Ana.

"So, how did it go?"

"It's a process. Brick one. It's going to take a while, but I am tentatively confident that it'll get there."

"What's the next step? Brick two?"

"I have to take a vampire who will agree to back up peace."

Lukas nodded as he watched Wolfie get his hair and clothes 'princess-ed' by Ana - the halfling was endlessly patient with his niece, tolerating endless glitter and tea parties all to make her smile.

"Wait. You mean Bertrand?"

"At the minute, he's the only vampire that _knows_ about it. I did get this."

Lukas scanned the blood-marked contract, swearing that even if they ultimately agreed not to aim for a ceasefire that Vlad and Bertrand would be allowed to leave that HQ building peacefully.

"I wouldn't ask someone else to be in danger for me. He might not even agree to go, in which case I'm stuck but I'll work it out."

Lukas didn't get chance to answer, as Ana suddenly had a burning question.

"Daddy? When does your mommy come back?"

Ana looked at him with a curious but earnest expression, giving Vlad pause about whether letting her grow attached to the humans was a good idea. They had set a tentative plan for the next visit, but Ana didn't yet grasp things like that. And Vlad was usually a little terrified they just wouldn't come back... constantly.

"Soon. It's tough at the moment, because your aunt George has school and that's a little far away. Try not to worry ok Ana banana?"

Wolfie cracked up laughing at the jokey nickname Vlad had heard in one of Ana and Wolfie's movie sessions, and he heard Lukas snort in to his cup as Ana's little brow wrinkled in consternation.

"Not a banana! Not yellow!"

Vlad held out a hand to the pouting toddler, who immediately ran to leap into his arms. Ignoring the fact his fresh clothes were covered in sparkly pink and purple glitter, Vlad ensured he cuddled Ana until she was smiling again. After that it was high time Ana was fed apparently, needing to fuel her mischievous escapades with lots of fruit and soft solids, working her way up to 'real' food as she worked on cutting her last few milk teeth.

After a hard days work being two and ordering everybody around, Ana was exhausted enough to go to bed without a peep for once. Wolfie took himself to his room to read and work on his maths and science - he wanted to study alchemy, but Vlad wanted to see how he handled a simpler theory type like breather chemistry before allowing him access to dangerous chemicals. Lukas joined him back in the main room, watching the sky darken at the edges of the window as a storm began to move in.

"So what now?"

"Now... now, I have to make sure my dimidius proposals are solid. I'm planning to put that through first, ease the gap between vampire and breather a little closer before I turn on the peace treaty. The Slayers Guild are divided at the moment, and if there's one thing I have learned from many a VHC meeting, it's that stuffy old men require delicate finesse if you want to convince them."

"And then?"

"With any luck, that will all be in place before Wolfie hits adulthood. Then the werewolf treaties should be childs play. Right now though, I'm gonna go de-sparkle, then I will crash because I'm beat."

It was an unspoken but basically expected thing, where Lukas changed in his own room but ended up in Vlad's if they were just sleeping, or Vlad grabbed the baby monitor from his room and ended up in Lukas' if it was more. Vlad had still never explicitly said why it was that way to Lukas, but the werewolf never complained and just accepted it. He probably had a pretty clear idea of why, but Vlad was infinitely grateful it had never come up - because Lukas only brought up Ingrid if it were necessary, and _never_ in front of Ana or Wolfie.

Bertrand - luckily - was accepting to go to the Slayers Guild, though Vlad didn't bring it up until after Bertrand had overindulged a little on the fresh crates of Duchess of Cambridge Vlad had ordered in for an upcoming networking function/waste of his time. So basically, he got him slightly drunk before asking, and Vlad figured he might have felt guilty if Bertrand hadn't looked so sweet and un-worried when he dozed off at the table afterwards. He was far too unvampirically-adorable when he woke, all slightly hungover and sleep-rugged.

"Go hit your coffin, you look exhausted."

"Yes your grandness."

"Idiot."

Bertrand vanished with a yawn and a chuckle, leaving Vlad free to find his way to his own coffin. He was feeling a little too delicate to sleep in his bed, to risk dreaming of Ingrid next to him _again_ and wake up feeling hollow, broken. Most of the time he had mastered bolting his feelings down, the box occasionally rattling but mostly closed. But sometimes it broke open, filling him with memories of her hands in his hair, her soft moans and possessive bruising bites until he slammed the lid. _Fuck_ he missed her.

Pathetically, achingly lonely, Vlad crawled into his bed and hugged a pillow to his chest while counting down the hours until he could go and cuddle his daughter. Vlad was completely, no-doubt-at-all certain that he would not have made it as far as he had without Ana, who kept him going, kept him strong and made him want to be a better man. Even if he wasn't really a man, but to be a better vampire sounded... strange.

"You look sad daddy."

"I'm fine baby girl, honestly. I just want some Ana hugs, is that ok?"

"Yeah!"

Ana thrilled in the extra attention that day, climbing into his lap and wrapping her little arms around his neck whenever she thought Vlad looked less than totally happy. Bertrand noticed the change, and it was sweet in a way to watch the vampire wonder how to ask his boss if he was alright - vampires weren't supposed to have such feelings.

"Don't worry about me Bertrand. Just... no telepathy tonight. I can't have anyone rooting around up here right now."

Bertrand nodded silently, didn't complain as Vlad worked through his frustrations and vented his anger through the night. More surprisingly, given what Lukas had said, was Bertrand voluntarily asking

"Will you stay?"

It was a near-silent whisper, and he looked... almost embarrassed about even asking it despite the fact he had no shyness _at all_ five minutes previous.

"I thought you weren't a cuddler."

"You could just say no. You don't have to mock me. I'm sorry for asking, _sir._ "

Gritting his fangs - Bertrand was still **learning** to feel things - Vlad shook his head.

"Stop it. I just don't want to have you waking up with a stake in my face because you're too used to sleeping alone. And I wanted to make sure you weren't just asking for me to hang around until round two."

In all honestly, Vlad desperately needed the comforting embrace, but he also knew Bertrand was all but using Vlad just as much as Vlad was him, escaping deeper feelings for someone else. It was lucky there was no jealousy or resentment budding around it all, particularly when Vlad very much expected Bertrand to know Lukas came to him for the cuddling because Bertrand was still working through his having feelings. At least if he freaked when Vlad was there, he could push it aside - they were friends with benefits. With Lukas, Bertrand would feel weak, vulnerable with someone he was obviously falling for.

"No. Just... I'm asking you just to stay."

"Alright, but my alarm goes off at 5:45am because of Ana. And if you try to slay me in my sleep you won't make it to the Slayers Guild."

Mentally calculating who was taller, Lukas or Bertrand, Vlad shuffled them around until he had an arm across Bertrand's waist. The pale-on-golden olive skin contrast was attractive in itself, and enough contrast that Vlad could both enjoy the muscled back pressed into his chest without remembering Ingrid - Lukas always spooned _him,_ not the other way around. This was good practice - if he got over his aversion, Vlad expected Bertrand would come to enjoy being held by a certain toasty warm werewolf.

He actually grunted in complaint when Vlad had to get up and leave to be ready for Ana, curls in disarray as Vlad hunted out his clothes from the floor.

"Sleep all day or don't, your call. But Guild tonight, so be ready for that. And Lukas will be here, so if you don't want him to know about your converting to a cuddler you have to tell me now."

"Yes, I'll be ready. And... no, I would rather test myself with him having no prior preconception."

"You got it. If you'll excuse me, I have an energetic two year old waking any minute now."

"Of course."

Vlad actually felt rather proud of Bertrand - he was _trying,_ and voluntarily helping Vlad build a ceasefire that would stop a self-confessed ex-blood-junkie hunting humans. And he was even cordial to Ana and Wolfie, didn't complain about being called 'uncle Bertwand' to a toddler with a penchant for sparkles.

Lukas arrived that afternoon, undoubtedly scenting Bertrand on the air but giving Ana and Wolfie his full attention anyway.

"Uncle Luke!"

"Hey little angel, hey cub. Man, you're both growing so much!"

"Did you bring me a present uncle Luke?"

"Ana!"

Lukas winked, handing his nephew and honorary niece wrapped gifts that raised cheers from both.

"You spoil them."

"I'm their uncle. It's my _job_ to spoil them and complain they grow up so fast."

"Daddy look!"

Ana smacked her little toddlers hands on a new stack of colouring books, Wolfie with some considerably more educational books and a plushie wolf toy.

"Wolfie, help Ana put her books in the corner?"

"Ok Vlad."

Smiling fondly as Ana 'let' Wolfie do the heavy lifting for her, then touch his new toy and declare it "fluffable" before she ran back over to give Lukas more hugs, Vlad couldn't help but enjoy how much Lukas seemed to enjoy the simplicity of childish happiness.

"Guild trip tonight?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping at the minute. It's gonna be ok."

"I know Vlad, I trust your judgement."

There was a silent, obvious tension between Bertrand and Lukas that evening, but they coexisted well enough until Ana and Wolfie were safely in bed for the night.

"Right. We should go, the sooner this is started the better."

"As you wish."

Vlad didn't bother correcting him - a certain amount of deference and submission would be expected toward the Grand High Vampire, so Bertrand was actually in the right frame of mind for their trip. He didn't have to like it though.

Perhaps because he was so much older, a couple of the stuffy old slayers almost... warmed to Bertrand as they gnashed back and forth over details.

"Why would we be the ones to donate _our_ blood?"

"Because otherwise you saying it's your calling to protect humans is a lie. Vampires _need_ blood, as much as you need... air. If you're only a slayer because you want to kill us, then what makes you _better_ than a vampire?"

The silence in the room was so thick it almost hurt Vlad's ears, pressing in as they considered what Vlad had said. Bertrand even looked a little impressed, though that could be Vlad's ego talking.

"You have to admit sir, it's not a bad point."

"Branagh, nobody asked you. I told you his loyalties were questionable!"

"Tyler, we've been over this."

Whatever issues Robin and Jonno had before, it seemed to have been smoothed over as they were stood close together, body language orientated to each other perhaps even subconsciously. Mina had her eye on them, and Vlad was reminded of his pseudo-promise to her. By the looks of it, that may come due.

"So what are your plans? I gather you came to us first, because otherwise you wouldn't have been allowed to come alone."

Vlad nodded, taking a mouthful of blatantly labelled soy blood before he answered.

"If I didn't have anything to take to the Council, they would see it as too big a risk. Lower their guard and you attack. I need something solid to offer them. And I have plans to dull the blow, change a few things first and then this truce will be the next logical step."

"How long?"

"That depends on you. The longer it takes for us to iron out the details, the longer it'll take for implementation. However, I'm hoping at best, a year. I want my daughter to be able to go to school safely."

He hoped backing up his plan with a very human reasoning would help, because Vlad was pretty sure half of them only listened because Mina Van Helsing believed him about protecting Ana. Lucky for him - she was the chair of the Slayers Guild, her opinion _really_ counted here.

"You think you can rewrite three millenia of war in twelve months?"

"You forget who I am. This is what I was _chosen_ for, given all this power for. A unique view of humanity, a reverence for life that apparently outstrips some of _your_ own. Vampires didn't _choose_ to be vampires, why is it ok for you to punish us for existing, yet be angry we fight back?"

They weren't going to agree that night, Vlad knew, but he figured pushing them to reevaluate themselves a little would only bolster his case. Some would probably never change, but that was going to be true for the vampires too. Brick one was down. Brick two was next on his path to peace.

-YD-

 **I'm aiming for the next few chapters to span about a year at a time, but we'll see how that goe**


	33. Chapter 33

**So, thirty three! Let's see if I can stick to this going up to a chapter a year style...**

 **Additional authors note - I forgot this was due to be posted even though it was done three days ago. Sorry!**

-YD-

"You need to fill this in."

"What is _this_?"

Bertrand passed over a lump of parchment, at least three dozen sheets thick. Vlad continued giving him a perplexed stare, demanding to know why he had to tackle a mountain of papers. Lukas was chuckling at them both and Vlad considered chucking his inkwell at the werewolf.

"Form two hundred and seventeen. Well, technically two one seven B."

"That doesn't actually explain _why_ I have to fill it in."

His tutor sighed in an exasperated, long-suffering sort of way, indicating with his extravagant quill to the top lines of it. Feeling embarrassed, Vlad thought maybe he should have checked the title first.

"Petition to change a constitutional law... Hang on, this is a petition _for_ me. Are you telling me I have to fill this out myself, for _myself?_ I have to petition myself to change a law I want to change?"

"Vampires man. You guys are weird."

Fiddling with his mobile phone (or cell phone as the American werewolf called it), Lukas offered nothing but a cheeky grin when Bertrand glared at him.

"Lukas, at least be silent if you insist on being unhelpful."

"What do you propose I do then? The cub and the princess are sleeping, and I don't know where Vlad keeps his DVD collection."

"I have told you before, you should be trying to master your transformative ability."

Confused, Vlad looked between the vampire and the werewolf.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr smiles over there" Lukas could never seem to stop antagonizing his would-be lover "reckons I can defeat the moon and transform at will."

"It's not a reckoning. I have met werewolves who could do it, it's merely a question of time and effort. And _focus,_ which is your downfall as you have the attention span of an impetuous four year old."

"Which is why I'm the favourite uncle."

Vlad, sensing he was not part of this childish banter, leant back and flipped through the fourty-page contract to pass the time.

"You do realise I am not actually an uncle to either, and you are the uncle of Ana's uncle?"

"They think of you as one, and it doesn't matter _how_ you're related. You're still a part of the family whether you like it or not."

Bertrand looked genuinely confused by the prospect, as though he hadn't considered it whenever he spent time with Ana and Wolfie. As though he didn't realise growing closer to Lukas or Vlad at all meant Ana and Wolfie were going to see him as part of their lives. He shuffled his papers, shook his head and dropped his eyes.

"This is inappropriate conversation for His Grandness working."

"He's right Lukas. So Bertrand, explain this and then you can go talk about meditation or whatever sharpens your stake."

Lukas winked, resuming his vicious gaming session on his phone while Bertrand pointed out all the parts Vlad had to fill out _for himself_. He sent them both off once that was done, practically rehearsing the conversation they would have - Bertrand would try to talk about meditation, avoiding Lukas bringing up that he was closer to them than he would like.

Vlad went to bed, confused by Lukas being next to him when he woke up nearly half an hour before he usual alarm went off. Lukas didn't appear to have slept all that well in the interim either.

"Did he leave?"

"No, he just got upset and went to his coffin. I didn't want to be alone... He has this way of getting under my skin."

"Mmm. I can imagine. I'm gonna go shower so I'm a little more awake for this conversation."

Despite his tired eyes and apparent emotional distress, Lukas' expression quirked into something entirely too mischievous as he 'invited' himself along. Well... they had the time. And Lukas certainly seemed better for the traded blowjobs in the shower - apparently Vlad had really gained a knack for it, though Lukas was the only one he had actually done that to.

"Would you mind if I took the cub out for the day? I could do with some air but obviously I don't want to waste the time I'm here."

"Of course. Just let him do his morning story time with Ana first? I would rather not disturb her routine."

Lukas nodded, finished fixing his hair in the mostly-unused mirror in Vlad's bathroom and headed off to get started in the kitchen while Vlad went to get Ana up for the day. She was used to uncle Luke taking uncle Wolfie out sometimes, didn't care about not going outside so long as Vlad gave her his undivided attention - not a hardship. She cuddled up with her toy monkey on his lap through yet another watching of _Rapunzel_ and declared her hair would be longer and prettier, then had a good think about what else she wanted to do with their day.

"Daddy can we do drawing?"

"Of course we can. Lets go find your pencils and paper."

Only two, Ana was no Picasso, but she clearly enjoyed every minute of scrawling abstract doodles, then practically pouring colour into it with her crayons. Vlad hadn't inherited _any_ artistic talent from his mum, but he definitely had better control of lines and shapes than Ana and drew a simplistic castle shape for her (apparently) princesses she had drawn.

Lukas had already said he was taking care of dinner, so Vlad expected them back before then and after lunch, Ana settled with her picture books - she was 'working' alongside Vlad, who was slowly working through his forty page proposal. Bertrand had specified it was important he do it properly, as otherwise someone could call him out on not doing his job sufficiently. All bases covered, as the tutor said.

"Uncle Bertwand!"

"Good afternoon young Ana."

Already used to Bertrand being overly formal, Ana didn't miss a beat.

"Uncle Luke and uncle Wolfie went out! Me and daddy working."

Bertrand nodded, smiling indulgently when Ana held up her book until she went back to 'reading' before excusing himself to no doubt raid the kitchen for blood. Making a snap decision, Vlad picked up Ana and followed him. She perched in her high chair and went straight back to the book, allowing Vlad to corner his tutor.

"What was your issue last night? I'm asking as your friend, not your boss here, but I'll order you to answer if I have to."

It took a few minutes, in which he completely drained his glass in awkward sips before Bertrand found an answer.

"I come here to be your tutor. I didn't expect all these... feelings. It's practically treason for me to allow myself this. You're the Grand High Vampire, I'm a half fang who hasn't had any attachment since I was human. _Four hundred_ years ago. Lukas is too cavalier, far more at ease expressing these things with no fear of repercussions."

Bertrand had a **raw** depth to him, buried beneath centuries of being a soldier, a fighter and a base, animalistic blood drinker. Wary of being too intimately affectionate in front of Ana - he didn't want her getting the wrong idea - Vlad nudged him with his shoulder playfully.

"You're literally the only vampire alive who knows I'm half human. I don't even think twice about leaving you unsupervised in the building my _daughter_ sleeps in. You actually have your own room here. If Lukas is too open, _tell_ him. Unlike us, he's not a mind reader. And as for treason... I would say that ship has sailed so long as you don't start getting ideas about hurting people or sharing my life details."

"Understood."

Ana was absorbed, but Vlad leaned in close to ensure she didn't overhear the next few words anyway.

"And talk to Lukas, he's bouncy but breakable."

He nodded tightly, placing the shaking glass in his hand down. Vlad eyed the calendar - Sally and George's next planned visit was a little red heart sticker, VHC meetings black dots and any social or business functions at home green stars - he _may_ have borrowed from Ana's sticker set.

"Did you finish your proposal?"

"Mostly. Last few pages to do."

Some resurgence of his attempts to integrate had Bertrand sat with Ana, who reveled in anybody willing to listen to her chatter away. Lukas and Wolfie made it back only half an hour before moonrise - that would have been awkward, wolf and puppy replacing man and pre-teen boy. Lukas was clearly surprised by Bertrand and Ana together, but kept his front up and got Wolfie to help him head to the kitchen.

Even more tense was the breather food - Bertrand didn't generally eat it. Still, when Ana told him to eat it, he did. Vlad had to stop himself laughing out loud at his two year old ordering his four hundred year old tutor to eat his dinner, because he obeyed automatically.

"You, little madam, are so cheeky."

"He did what I say! That's good."

Ana giggled to herself in the bath, ordering her toys around in the glittery water currently surrounding her. She loved the fact she was still shimmery after getting out of the bath, wiggling her little sparkly legs out of her nightdress when Vlad was wrangling her into bed.

When he returned to the main room, it was empty save for the paperwork he had to sign off. He would have to do this several times over for his plans to work - this form was for the Dimidius proposal. He would have more - the peace with slayers, the potential werewolf treaty. Even Wolfie may need his own separate form in the future.

So far, the werewolves Lukas had 'sounded out' were open to it, exhausted by the pointless war between the species that could actually co-exist together quite easily. Wolfie was proof there was a melding to be had somewhere, and he had _always_ been a sweet, happy boy. Something could be built.

As for dimidius... vampires and humans had different amounts of chromosomes, so in a Biology class they should not be able to create a child. Yet here Vlad was, and he had been capable of creating Ana. So again, somewhere between the two, nature was not blocking them. That was what Vlad would point out, minus his own physical evidence that was - Bertrand had been helpful researching documented proof of similar things.

Before that though, Vlad had to wait anxiously to see if his mother would come back.

Between Lukas' bruised neck that had Wolfie giggling and Ana confused, and Bertrand being considerably more relaxed, Vlad suspected they had worked it out. Lukas confirmed as much that night, right before he took Vlad with a new sort of zeal. Now he and Bertrand seemed to be on the same page, or getting there, he was even happier than usual. No small feat for the cheery half-wolf.

"I'll be back the day before they are due to come back." he promised, and Vlad had no doubt in that right up until Lukas came back. He had yet to let any of them down, ever.

"Uncle Luke!"

He greeted Ana and Wolfie, gave them gifts (under Vlad's glares) and hugged Vlad happily.

"Been keeping out of trouble?"

"Depends on your definition of trouble."

"I'll take that as a no. So long as you stay careful."

Nodding to show he agreed, Vlad watched Lukas dive right in to playing with Ana and Wolfie. The more he saw them, the shorter the gaps between his visits had grown - now he saw them roughly monthly, and stayed for three or four days at a time. Back when he first became a part of their lives, twice a year for two days at most at a time had been normal.

They spent the afternoon watching movies, eating snack food Lukas taught them to make and when it started to get dark - winter meaning that happened much earlier - Ana had a blast playing with the dog and the wolf where Vlad could safely watch until she was exhausted enough for bed.

"I like outside."

"I'm glad to hear it. Sleep now angel."

Ana smiled, closed her eyes and squeezed Mr Cuddles tightly before her soft breathing evened out. Lukas curled up in front of the makeshift fireplace in Vlad's room, basking in the dim, smouldering embers and pawing at the discarded bedding material from Ana's old baby bed and cot. He changed back before sunrise, sleepy face furrowed in confusion.

"Does Bertrand know about Ana?"

"Well he's met her, so I'm gonna say yes."

"No, I mean... does he know about Ingrid? I don't know if you guys _talk_ all that much, and it occurred to me last night that I have no clue if he knows. I just couldn't ask until I had my vocal chords back."

"Oh. No. That's something only you know. And maybe Wolfie... he seemed aware enough when he was younger but he has barely even said her name in what, three years? Unless he has brought her up with you?"

Lukas shook his head, yawning into his hand and shedding sleep-rumpled clothing without a second thought. Vlad spent a few seconds admiring the view - he didn't need a shower that morning, so he could drink in the tanned muscles and comfortable body language, both pretty unique to Lukas in his life.

"Want me to pose? That's my job after all."

"Be quiet. I'm going to go get Ana up, meet you in the kitchen?"

Chuckling, Lukas nodded as he dug out fresh attire from the drawer he had in Vlad's room - it made sense given how frequently he slept in there.

"I was about to ask if they know it's your nineteenth birthday soon, then realised that's one date your mother definitely knows."

Vlad had all but forgotten he had a birthday coming up - Ana was two and a half, he found that much more celebratory news. His birthdays were always dulled, practically an anniversary of Ingrid's departure and a reminder it had been another year without his father. Ana picked up on their conversation, stopping the devouring of yogurt to join in.

"Gramma Sally coming over?"

"Mhmm. Might not be today though."

Vlad tried to soothe her - he wasn't totally sure they _would_ come and Ana didn't understand time enough that soon was a doubtful word. Satisfied, she resumed smashing her grapes with her hand before eating the mushy mess left - her latest hobby was destroying things. It meant she got grape juice _everywhere_ though.

Lukas mouthed "sorry" for bringing it up in front of Ana, but it could have been Wolfie that asked, so he wasn't upset about it. By lunch, Vlad was climbing the walls mentally as he helped Ana get through her alphabet book.

The sound of a knock at the door was unbelievably tense, exhilarating and overall emotionally straining. It was too bright out for Vlad to answer his own front door, so he had to stand back a little way as Renfield slowly eased it open. His little sister didn't hesitate, running in and throwing her arms around Vlad like she couldn't be more thrilled to see him.

"Hi Vlad!"

"Hey George. Hey mum."

"How's Ana? And Wolfie? Its been too long!"

"George, let him breathe!"

She let him go, shaking her curls out and practically bouncing with excitement as Sally stepped in considerably more gracefully but hugged Vlad tightly all the same.

"It really has been too long. Son."

Feeling that word wind through him like a shot of love directly into his heart, Vlad smiled.

"Well with any luck, we won't have to work around school holidays forever. Come in, come in."

Lukas smiled from a distance when Ana and Wolfie both greeted the humans - Wolfie a little more sedately, but Ana barreled over and leapt up at Vlad to be lifted.

"Gramma Sally!"

"My goodness you've grown Ana."

"I'm two and a half!"

George was next to get a full Ana hello, the toddler clambering into her teen aunts arms with no room for argument so she could hug her.

"You don't come see me and daddy enough."

"We know! But school is a terrible thing that steals my time."

Ana amused herself with George's curly hair, running inquisitive hands through the textured waves and giggling happily. There were no words for how it made him feel, watching his daughter interact with the newly discovered family like she had known them all her life. She was all smiles, and Vlad couldn't help staring at them like they might vanish if he blinked.

They whiled away the afternoon just enjoying the reunion, then the more important conversations came when Ana and Wolfie were in bed. George - so at ease she was in her pyjamas and fuzzy slippers like it was a normal sleepover - clutched her mug of cocoa, finally unleashing the questions she had been itching to ask all day.

"Did you do that peace thing with the Slayers Guild?"

"Not yet, but I've started it. The ceasefire itself is probably a year away, but by then it should be a much more streamlined implementation. The Guild are slowly opening up to it, and then as soon as they are I can put it to the VHC."

"That's the vampires you boss around right?"

"Right. Though sometimes you would think it's the other way around."

His little sister laughed - she was cut from the same cloth as Wolfie and Lukas, easily happy and laid back all the time. She just didn't howl at the moon like they did.

"What are you doing for your birthday?"

That caught him short - Lukas, Ana and Wolfie were the only people he had really been certain of seeing around the time, and he didn't really celebrate it much anyway.

"Uh, probably the same thing I do most days, I don't make much of a deal of it."

"That's no fun! We have to have cake!"

Their mother shook her head at George's exuberance, but agreed she wanted the chance to actually celebrate Vlad's birthday.

"I uh, I was never sure you would come back. So I didn't want to plan anything."

"Trust me, once I finish school you'll be seeing alot more of me. You'll be wanting to get rid of me!"

Chuckling, Vlad shook his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"We'll see. I'm serious, I'll move in and take over the whole place to test you!"

"Georgina Giles, you are **not** living somewhere that _vampires_ come in and out of!"

"When I'm sixteen and finish school next year you can't stop me! Wait. Vlad, you won't mind right? Or let anyone eat me?"

Feeling a little overwhelmed by the sudden shift in conversation, it took Vlad a minute to compose a reply.

"Well I would rather you weren't doing it without mum being happy, but I would never turn you away. Or let anyone hurt you."

"Now _that's_ what big brothers are for. I think mums going to send me to bed now and have a _serious_ chat with you. At least let me finish my hot chocolate?"

Glancing across, Lukas looked almost shell shocked by the whirlwind that was Vlad's little sister.

"I'll uh, give you guys some privacy. You know where I'll be if you need to talk. Goodnight Sally, George."

"Night Lukas." was chorused back at him, and the werewolf left to undoubtedly be waiting on Vlad's bed to give him a hug and let him talk about whatever happened. George dashed around the table to hug Vlad before vanishing up to her room under their mothers glare.

"Sorry if I shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't make myself say I would turn her away."

"No, it's fine. Just... I worried George was getting ahead of herself."

"Mum, I would have you move in **today** if I could. I have spent every day since you were last here missing you guys. I would _never_ let harm come to you, either of you."

She seemed taken aback, but Vlad was deadly serious - he would love little more than to never have to see them leave again, worrying they wouldn't come back.

"I can't deny it would be amazing not to be seperated for so long, but I have George's safety to consider. What sort of a world is this for her?"

"Mum, I get the feeling she intends to plant herself quite firmly in my world whether we agreed to it or not. And I happen to think my world here is quite safe, or I wouldn't have Ana here... Wait. Would you feel bettet about this when I've put the ceasefire in place, and hunting humans is a no go?"

Terrified she was going to flat out refuse anyway, and if George came along after she was old enough that a wedge would be driven between them and their mother, Vlad waited.

"Maybe. You do have a good point about Ana, I can see that little girl means the world to you and she's obviously very secure."

"So... we leave the decision until George is sixteen and I've had time to put the ceasefire in? I don't want to separate you two, but I don't think I could actually bring myself to turn George down if she wants to be here."

There was a tense silence, then a quiet agreement.

"Alright."

"Thank you. Now I should get to bed, Ana is still up at six like clockwork. I showed you how your door works, right?"

She nodded, and hugged and kissed his forehead goodnight, so Vlad felt tentatively hopeful as his mum headed up to bed. Lukas was, as predicted, laying across Vlad's bed reading a book on fang hygiene of all things.

"That wasn't too long."

"Yeah, but mum seems open to _considering_ living here when the peace is active. Which is just another motivation, the Dimidius plan is going in at the next meeting. Then I have until July next year, when George finishes school, to have it done and going. Not the year I hoped to have, but man that's the best motivation ever."

Lukas smiled, watching Vlad get changed into his sleeping attire - he _could_ blame it on habit, but Vlad actively opted to wear nightclothes to sleep in because most vampires didn't - and slotting into their usual configuration when he climbed into bed.

"Brilliant news."

Vlad had the best week - and probably best birthday - of his unlife, with a cake his mum made him and George helped blow the candles out on, daft photos taken with the camera Lukas had given him before and Ana constantly beaming surrounded by her family.

"Hey, what's this?"

George was rooting through a trunk of old stuff from Stokely Castle - as Vlad had packed them, he wasn't worried about dangerous items - and pulled out something Vlad recognised instantly.

 _"That_ is an old family portrait. I was... eleven, nearly twelve. That's my dad, and who I thought was my mother, Magda."

"Is that your sister? The not-me one?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the portrait, a little faded with time but her features unmistakable still. Closing his eyes against a wave of aching loss, Vlad composed himself before anyone saw him break down.

"Yeah, that's Ingrid. She would have been... I think that was a couple of days after her fourteenth birthday."

"How long has it been since you saw her?"

"Three years, to the day almost. She left right before my sixteenth, but it was my fault and I don't blame her really. Hand me that? It needs storing properly, the paint is starting to crack and it won't be easy to replace."

George handed it over, then jumped up and hugged him tight around the waist.

"It's ok big brother, we don't have to talk about it."

Their mother joined in the hug, and Lukas offered him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder after he had put the portrait away safely. Three years, and losing Ingrid hadn't gotten any easier. Ana was a healing balm on raw emotions, but the guilt and grief was as crippling as ever when he and his thoughts were left to fester.

Just like last time, Lukas took George and Wolfie with him to pick up pizza - it was good they were such energetic kids, or they might get fat - leaving Vlad to put Ana down for a rare nap on her little _Frozen_ sleeping bag - it had 'princess Anna' on it and Ana had scribbled one N out. Not that she could actually read it properly, but innately knew it was wrong at first.

Practically alone, his mother leapt at the chance to ask something she had apparently been dying to.

"So, you and Lukas seem... friendly."

"Mum, I'm not dating him. He's a good friend... hell, he's basically been my _only_ friend for three years now, but not my boyfriend."

He wasn't lying, not _really._ He just didn't want to explain his shameless promiscuity to his mother.

"Sorry, I had to ask. He's obviously very fond of you all."

"Yeah. And he's been a huge help all round. He helped us move because I couldn't be out in the sun, helped me keep my head on straight after the uh, thing with Ana's mother. Wolfie adores him, and so does Ana. He also taught me British instant coffee sucks, that you can use a phone to look for maps and he sort of explained the difference between a DVD and a blu-ray disc. However, he has designs on a different vamp, and I don't have _time_ for dating between Ana and my job."

Though Vlad still found time to add a rather shameful amount of new notches to his coffin-lid, a number he hadn't yet been brave enough to ask Roque for. If Sally and George _did_ move in, that would need addressing. Hmm.

They spent an evening enjoying heavy, greasy comfort food, ignoring that they would be separated again tomorrow. They had plans for the half term holiday George had before her exams started, but that was a while off. Still, it gave Vlad time to live up to his promise. Imagining them being there every day, watching Ana grow up and just getting to see a mother who cared for him daily, a sister who hadn't broken his heart and given birth to their daughter, that would just be...

Vlad didn't have a word, but he knew he needed that to happenno matter what it took.

The dimidius proposal actually suffered little issue, after the typical argument he had expected, Vlad had one point that silenced them.

"If a vampire has the strength and self control to be able to have a relationship with a breather, I am not going to penalise them for having a baby! If we weren't meant to be able to, then biology would have stopped it happening."

After that, it slid pretty neatly into being, and Vlad gave that as a progress report to the Slayers Guild on his next trip. He still needed to keep his own heritage a secret for now, until the safety of Sally and George was more certain. Still, it was so close he could _taste_ it.

Luckily, so many of them still saw dimidius children as sub-par, there wouldn't be a sudden surge in the amount of halfling children for now.

"So, what's your next step?"

The Slayers were looking expectantly, watching as Vlad twitched uncomfortably with the argentalium everywhere.

"Well, that's reliant on you. Don't think I haven't noticed you guys, the number of slayings have almost doubled since I came to see you. In their _homes_. That is no show of good faith."

Now _they_ looked uncomfortable, apparently hoping he hadn't noticed their attempts to decimate vampire populations. Mina, however, looked surprised.

"Those were not my orders. My orders were to only attack vampires presenting immediate danger. There shouldn't even _be_ any slayers in Transylvania."

He couldn't help but be amused a little by several men cowing under the glare of a woman who hadn't believed in vampires a few years ago.

"Well that's comforting at least. I can't _do_ anything else until you guys are on board. Upping the slaying game is only going to make it harder to convince the vampires."

"So what do you suggest?"

Staring at Mina (and ignoring that he was _still_ a couple of inches shorter than her), Vlad considered his options.

"Dial back. If the number of kills starts declining, then the vampires will believe I have you under control, as it were. After a month or so, we start planning the permanent treaty. I want the thing in place as soon as possible, but I also want it to be something that works."

He was again infinitely thankful Mina was both agreeable and chair of the Guild, because he could feel the weight of reticence from the other members of the Slayers Guild.

"So far you've only told us what you want. What about what we want?"

"I've asked you that , you just threaten me. If what you want is to continue killing vampires for the sake of killing vampires, I'm **not** going to agree. Otherwise, I'm open."

The most irritable slayer, who Vlad was calling 'scowly-beard' in his head, glared and turned away. Guess he didn't actually have any other ideas.

"I need to get back. Mina, I need an answer."

"I agree. We'll see you in a month."

Taking off home, he took a shower and napped, ready if tired for Ana the next morning as he filled Bertrand in on the night - the latest trusted babysitter for Vlad's nights away.

"So you intend to make progress soon?"

"I intend the treaty to be active soon. Progress is near immediate."

"What's a treaty?"

Ana quizzed, chewing her grapes as she eavesdropped on the adult conversation in the kitchen.

"Its like a grown up promise."

"Oh. Boring. Can we do reading now? Uncle Bertwand, will you read with me?"

Vlad grinned to himself as Bertrand ended up sat cross-legged in Ana's play-corner, looking hilarious surrounded by infinite princess items and bright colours. Wolfie joined in with it, and Vlad couldn't resist sneaking a photo to show Lukas later on. Bertrand shot him a glare, but Ana demanded his attention back on her and the book so he couldn't keep it up.

As agreed, by the fourth week of the month Vlad had asked for, the amount of slaying had dramatically fallen - and there was next to zero activity from them at all in Transylvania again. Not every vampire slayer belonged to the Guild, according to Mina, and Vlad couldn't really argue that. It was easy enough to pick up a stake and go rogue.

Now he had to go to the Guild again, get an agreement from them and then it would be time. Time to completely rewrite the millenia old relationship between vampires and humans.

"We've held up our end. Now it's time for you to hold up yours."

"You know the deal. I need something from you I can show them."

Scowly-beard continued scowling, but Mina actually had something ready for him. It was long, but Vlad could speed read.

"I'll present this at the next meeting. I can't guarantee it will take within a week because _I'm_ dealing with even more stubborn men than you, but I won't stop until it's in place."

"Any other delays?"

Vlad tapped his pen on the desk, considering his timeline.

"Easter holidays. I'm busy."

"Doing what? Hunting the Easter bunny?"

Robin Branagh and his Welsh-inflected sarcastic accent hadn't changed a jot since they were pre-teens. Their relationship however, had.

"Not your business. It's personal. Nothing to concern yourself with, but unless there's a dire emergency, I'll be shirking as much responsibility as possible."

With any luck, it would be the last time Vlad had to necessitate such secrecy about his family. Until then, their safety and the secrets were paramount. Mina scanned his face, then nodded.

"Alright. How do we contact you if there is an emergency situation?"

"With this."

Vlad held out the pre-prepared piece of paper with his phone number on, having finally bitten the bullet and let Lukas help him pick out a 'proper' mobile phone. It had an _internet_ connection and everything. George wanted to be able to call him, so he was excited to offer that to her - after Renfield had machine washed his old phone by mistake.

"How will you know it's important?"

"Because including Mina, the number of people with that contact information for me is less than five. If my phone rings, it'll be important. Anything else?"

"Nope. For now."

Mina put the number in her jacket, then escorted him outside - alone, a statement of trust in the vampire to not hurt her.

"What are you really doing at Easter?"

"Family stuff. My little brothers school holidays."

Mina had no idea Wolfie couldn't go to school, with his growth rate and tendency to bark. But the excuse worked.

"Why not say that to them?"

"The more secret I am, the more annoyed they are. I'm a peaceful creature, but I'm still a vampire."

That actually won him a wry grin from the slayer, who cast a meaningful glance over to where Jonno and Robin were none-too-stealthily watching the two at a distance.

"Are you sure about _that_ still?"

"Positive. When it's safe."

"Alright. I should get a move on then. You need to work out what you want me to 'tell' them, the more I put in the less risk of false memories, or accidental triggers."

"Fine. When should I contact you again?"

"Give me until the next meeting is over, so... a week. I'll let you know then if it's going to be an uphill battle."

"A week it is. Day or night?"

"I'm awake in the day with my daughter mostly. So if you get bored of these nocturnal chats, daytime works."

Finally free to leave, Vlad felt much more optimistic by the time he was back home, crossing off another day closer to the new heart sticker on the calendar and playing with his baby girl. Ana may never understand the work that had gone into making sure she would be safe one day, but when Vlad considered the fact she would be able to grow up unafraid, it seemed like very little work in comparison.

"Daddy, when do I have to go school?"

"Not for a couple of years yet, the September after you turn four."

"That's a long time away."

"You'll be there before you know it."

"Do I have to go?"

"Kind of. You'll love it, I promise."

Ana looked up at him, that pure trust she had in her father written across her little face.

"You promise daddy?"

"I promise princess."

Wolfie understood why he couldn't go to school himself - by now, he was edging the appearance of a fourteen year old. He was going to look adult by the time Ana was old enough to attend school at this rate.

"And I'm gonna walk you to school every day, and come get you cus your daddy can't do outside. Sound good?"

"Wow really? Thanks uncle Wolfie!"

Vlad was glad Wolfie had considered that - because _he_ certainly hadn't.

Glad to see Ana wasn't dead set against school, Vlad felt excited and optimistic for her future as he prepared his paperwork for the VHC. Lukas and Bertrand were both there, though Bertrand was going to Transylvania with him.

"Right. Let's do this. I want to tell my mother this is ready to go when she comes back."

"You got this. Now get out of here so I can go put on my paws."

"You're so uncouth. Are you ready Your Grandness?"

"Ready. Come along Bertrand."

Lukas waved them off with a grin, practically leaping beneath the moonlight and padding off toward Ana's room with fur and a tail.

"Transylvania it is then."

Vlad was nervous the entire flight, Bertrand quiet and pensive. This was a huge moment, potentially the beginning of a new world order. They landed outside the VHC building, the usual security and pontificating before every meeting taking place. Though this was no _ordinary_ meeting.

It was a long, exhaustive meeting full of raging arguments. Vlad impressed on them how he 'had control' over the Slayers Guild, that everyone would be able to drink Slayers blood, any type they liked and it would be freely available. All they had to do was agree not to hunt humans anymore - there would be no ban on animal hunting if live prey was important to them.

Vlad ended up having to make a deal with the devil to push it through.

"We'll back your play Chosen One. On one condition."

"I'm listening."

"You marry the princess Adze. Set a prime example that you are still a traditional vampire in spite of this new peace plan."

How far was he willing to go to ensure the peace? Rubbing at his forehead, Vlad tried to think on his feet about it.

"I'll agree to the engagement. But I'm going to insist on a period of time until any actual binding goes through. It would serve me nothing if you were to push a permanent binding on me, only to try to undermine the ceasefire or evil knows what else. And my daughter is too young to understand yet, I need time to get her adjusted to the idea of a stepmother."

And just like that, Vlad was engaged but the ceasefire was active. Bats only knew what he was going to do in the future, but at least humans were safe. Ramanga was jubilant, maliciously thrilled now Vlad was engaged to his daughter.

"The Blood Tea Ceremony-"

"Is not for a year. I want proof the vampire world are adhering to the cease-fire. You want this to work Ramanga, you're going to earn it."

He scowled, but smoothed his face out. A year wasn't that long to him, Vlad expected. And once the Blood Tea Ceremony was complete, Vlad was completely unable to call off the engagement. Only Ramanga could - if Vlad did, Ramanga would be allowed to inflict pretty much any punishment on Vlad. The usual go-to being dusting.

"Fine."

"I have to leave, it's almost dawn."

Bertrand was quietly contemplative on the trip back, and they barely made it for sunrise. At least Vlad was back in time for Ana to wake up - Bertrand could fill Lukas in on the whole thing while he was tending to his daughter.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning angel. Good sleep?"

"Mhmm. I'm hungry!"

It had taken surprisingly little time for Ana to take to toilet training. Or perhaps not, since she hated being an infant. She still wore the pull ups just in case, but Vlad found her pride in using 'grown up toilets' rather adorable.

"Breakfast it is then munchkin."

Her smiling face was all the boost he needed - the ceasefire was to keep her safe too. Anything was worth that. The Slayers Guild took the news of vampires agreeing to the ceasefire well, and suddenly the world was a different place.

He was bolstered again by the Easter Holiday - when his mother and George came to visit.

"I have good news. Firstly, I replaced my phone so now you can call us. And secondly, I did it. Peaceful coexistence is active."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Now you have no excuse mum!"

George was instantly ecstatic, straight back on the topic of permanently residing with Vlad, Ana and Wolfie.

"I think you're right. When George's exams are done with... yes, we'll stay."

"Gramma Sally stay forever?"

Ana was just as happy as Vlad and George, and judging by Wolfie's excitable yapping, he was pretty happy too. It was like a two-month early birthday present, before Ana was four so they would be all settled and together for a while before Ana started school. Everything was coming together beautifully.

He didn't even mind that they wouldn't be there on the day for his twentieth birthday - they would be there permanently a month and a half later. Lukas thrilled in his excitement too, hearing Wolfie and Ana go on about the soon-to-be resident humans.

"That's brilliant news for you guys. I bet you can't wait."

"I really can't. And this cake is so good."

Lukas laughed when Vlad smeared icing across his face, an amusing doglike habit of him licking his hand before wiping his face making Vlad crack up laughing too.

"Easy to forget you're an overgrown puppy."

Lukas growled playfully, leaping at Vlad to tackle him to the ground.

"You're going down Dracula!"

-YD-

 **I can't place it, but I know I missed something. Aside from not wanting to write out the whole peace treaty meeting _again._ I did that in so many previous fics, I don't think I have it in me to do again. This chapter spans between Vlad's nineteenth and twentieth birthday, but I don't know if this chapter actually flowed at all. Since I had no internet, I wrote the next chapter already... I think that one makes more sense. **

**Sorry, I'm a terrible writer!**


	34. Chapter 34

**It's amazing how much writing I get done with no internet. The issue is I then have to type it up and I get easily distracted from that... Also sorry for the mess I decree the last chapter to be. This one should be better.**

-YD-

He had promised, and now everything was settling, the promise had come due.

"Is it permanent?"

"In theory. It's not irreversible, though the longer you leave it in place the longer it could take to recover if you had me remove it."

Mina nodded, watching as Vlad read through the list he asked for - which memories to replace and what with.

"Are you _sure_ about this?"

"The ceasefire is working. Two less Slayers won't make a difference, and I want my son to have a life again. You agreed."

"I am happy to do it if it's what you want. I just want you to be certain, I don't want you coming after me for it in a couple of years because you weren't prepared for what a huge thing it is."

"Understandable. Yes. I'm sure."

"When? Now? Or do you want some time to make sure there's no triggers in their home?"

"Being taken care of as we speak. Whenever you're ready."

Vlad had never expected to be this close to Robin Branagh again, especially not years after the reasons that split their lives apart to begin with. He hypnotised them first, to stop either calling the attention of everyone and to stop them freaking out and running away. Mina had been wonderfully informative on memory replacements she wanted, leaving far less gaps that could be filled with obscure memories that didn't belong.

When Jonno and Robin were sleeping - it made for a smoother transition to their 'new reality' - Vlad could not imagine being in Mina's place even if he _did_ understand the desire to do anything to protect his daughter. She watched them quietly, clearly coming to terms with the magnitude of overhaul Vlad had just given her sons life, and Robin's too.

"What's his families place in all this? I don't keep tabs on them."

"His parents think he moved to be with Jonno, his brothers too. Chloe... she knows, but stays out of it. I'll pass this on now it's important she not bring up vampires."

"I'm sorry for what Magda did to your husband."

"I'm sorry for what Eric did. You've gone a way to proving your race isn't what he thought, and you didn't deserve to lose your father any more than Jonno did."

She was being genuine, which surprised Vlad to some extent - they had a degree of trust, and were the heads of the two main governing bodies of their races. But certain topics had _never_ been broached, and the night Eric Van Helsing killed Count Dracula before being killed himself was one of them. To Mina's knowledge, Vlad's mother had killed her husband, the father of her son. It wasn't the **best** foundation to begin a friendship on.

Hell, Mina didn't even know Vlad was half-human. Then again, neither did most of the vampire world. So far Vlad had told Roqueloire, Bertrand already knew and he had made vague and offhand comments about spending time with family and with breathers around the VHC. With Adze being pressed on him slowly but surely, Vlad couldn't hide it indefinitely.

That mattered so little, really, when Vlad was in a whirlwind of excitement. Ana was up and dressed, Wolfie too. Lukas and Bertrand had been helpful in setting up things like furniture, decorating and just generally preparing for two new residents. The games room was finally finished, there was an entire room for art supplies. Lukas, under guise of taking Wolfie around them, had scouted out a bunch of local colleges for George.

They even had to remodel the driveway a little, as it was basically never used before but Sally could drive, and would want to park it there more permanently while allowing for George learning to drive in the future. The hearse was tucked away more, so any passersby wouldn't be confused or scared.

It had been a bit of a rush - they had to sell their home, pack up their lives and when Vlad spoke to his mum on the phone and she mentioned how exhausting it could all be, he felt selfish and guilty. But he could offer them a permanent home, and they could be a _family._ He had said they could take their time if they wanted, but George was leading the charge on speed - with the help of Ana. At least financially speaking, Vlad supposed they could always move before the sale was through.

"Last chance to back out."

It was a little late really to bring that up, Vlad mused. The moving van had been that day, dropping off the bulk of possessions to save multiple trips or a crammed car for his mother.

"I don't want to back out."

"Just checking."

Lukas trailed a hand over Vlad's lower back, where he was laid on his front as they talked about the event now less than forty eight hours away. The longer Lukas and Bertrand seemed to be... dating, he supposed, the more Vlad expected one or both of them to say this casual style of friends with benefits would be over, but neither had.

"I guess I just... I wish she was here. I've found my mum, my little sister. Ana has a grandmother and an aunt who doesn't howl at the moon - no offence" Lukas grinned, gesturing for Vlad to continue "and yet... Ana has no idea who her mother is. I worry she's going to notice the difference next year, when she goes to school."

Bertrand still knew nothing of Ingrid's place in Vlad's heart or their daughters DNA, that particular thing being something only Lukas could be his confidant for.

"I know you miss her. But you aren't going to be the _only_ single parent sending their kid to school, and I personally think Ana is going to be more confused by how she's the only vampire and everybody else smells funny. You're a good- no, an _amazing_ father, and Ana knows it. She _has_ a family, and that is what counts. I could not imagine happier kids than those two, and you're the one who's raised them both so that speaks volumes."

"Wolfie misses her too. She was always his favourite."

These melancholy periods were further apart than they used to be, but more intense and painful - he missed Ingrid as much as ever, he just worked hard to not wallow in it when he had people counting on him.

"It's going to be okay Vlad. Try and get some sleep?"

If Lukas noticed his rather desperate attempts to burrow deeper into their embrace that night, he didn't say, just held Vlad and gave off the sense of safe, secure, trust that let Vlad eek out feelings like drops of poison he carried around inside him.

However, no amount of missing Ingrid could quite quash Vlad's jovial mood. He was ecstatic, gleeful, thrilled... he didn't have enough words for watching Sally and George Giles come in with the last of their things, watching Ana bounce excitedly that "gramma Sally" and "aunt George" were going to be around forever now as she clambered all over them for attention.

"Told you I was going to move in and take over the place big bro."

"I'd love to see you try, this _is_ a castle little sis."

They celebrated that evening, eating too much pizza and a belated birthday cake to make up for not being there for Vlad's. They took pictures with silly poses, captioning them in the album as 'moving day S + G' to specify they were special photos. The next day was spent actually moving them in, art supplies carefully organised and little trinkets finding their new homes. Ana delighted in "helping', charging about the place to ensure everyone was definitely not slacking off.

"We're being directed by a three year old!"

"Three and a half!"

Ana protested, perched in her booster seat for lunch as little kitchen bits found their place, a fridge magnet of a young George with her father Michael making Vlad smile. It was sad he had never met the man, but it was one of those things someone only used to decorate their **home.** He was clearly the giver of the curls to George, his shorter hair a thick thatch of tight ringlets.

"Well, I think we got most of it done. We just need to get mirrors."

"I knew I forgot something. I blame the fact I'm invisible in them."

George laughed, adding her own board games and jigsaw puzzles to the piles in the games room, then making a start on loading her not-small DVD collection into the new shelf unit Vlad brought for her. Her book collection was even larger - she had _two_ new bookcases and they were already almost full. Ana found her aunts wardrobe confusing, because Ana loved dresses and sparkles and princess gowns, whereas George's clothes were more tomboyish, a lot of t-shirts and shorts and jeans, baggy jumpers and only a few dresses for special occasions. And, in Ana's own words, not nearly enough purple.

"But purple looks so much better on you Ana, I can't compete!"

Ana's little face scrunched up in thought, looking down at her blue and purple sundress with glittered detailing then up at George's navy jeans and black t-shirt - complete with a picture of an Egyptian pyramid on.

"Hmmm. I guess so. Hugs!"

She lifted her arms, prompting George to pick her up for a big hug and beaming as she got to be 'tall' again. Vlad had a VHC meeting that night, would be exhausted after a hard days moving in but it was so, so worth it. The second they had sat down for breakfast together that morning, he felt it click - this was now the Dracula-Giles household, they had really come to really stay and really really were there!

"I better get going. Do you need to leave soon, or is it worth telling Bertrand he's allowed to come back with me?"

"Hmm. I'm planning to head back day after tomorrow, so probably not. I mean, if he wants to then by all means, but I won't be here to entertain him if he stays."

Rolling his eyes at Lukas and his innuendos, Vlad hugged his mum and George, promising he was perfectly safe as he set off for the VHC. He heard George coo in amazement again as he shifted to bat form, feeling them watch as he swooped out of a convenient little space in the wall. Bat holes were a wonderful addition to any castle.

"You reek of breather and werewolf."

"Lukas is over until tomorrow night, and it's moving day."

"Ah."

Bertrand's eyes lit in understanding, the bright blues becoming translucent ice. They were talking quietly on the way to the library.

"What are we researching?"

"Nothing. _You_ are security, _I_ am studying my future in-laws. I have to honour this engagement, even if I fight to delay it Ramanga will find a way. And since you said her ancestry is flawless, I should know about it."

Bertrand nodded, straightening his posture slightly before scanning for anyone near them in the depths of overflowing stacks and shelves.

"You could always marry Ana's mothers. Biology of your heir would supersede your presently only verbal agreement to Ramanga."

Vlad felt a sudden rush of pain wash through him. _If only._ He didn't **dare** dwell on the thoughts, but they would pop up. A daydream, a longing, imagining he and Ingrid bound, together and _both_ raising Ana... maybe even having a second child. Most of all, imagining them _happy._

"It's not possible. And I haven't even seen her since before Ana was born. We should go, the meeting is soon."

"Vlad."

Bertrand's hand landed on his arm, prompting attention from the librarian-vamp now they were visible again as nobody was allowed to touch the Grand High Vampire without express permission. Vlad waved off the librarians attention, reassuring him Bertrand was not about to slay him.

"What?"

"If she... it wouldn't technically be _impossible._ Perhaps unusual, but..."

 **"Stop.** It wouldn't happen."

Vlad didn't want to know, needed to cling on to the sanity and keep the pain locked down tight. He didn't even have the capacity to think about how in hell Bertrand _knew._ Too much, too intense. Knowing the meeting didn't technically start until Vlad entered the room, Vlad spied one of the newer VHC recruits who had been trying to get his attention.

"I'll be there soon, you go ahead."

Bertrand obviously recognised the attitude shift and Vlad's straying eyes, clearly unsure whether to intervene or simply call him out. Neither happened, leaving Vlad to try desperately not to _feel_ so hard as he fucked some vampiress he didn't know, barely redressed before he dismissed her and rolled up to the meeting utterly trashed.

He even caught Bertrand, the bloody traitor, telling Roqueloire who it was for that accursed list. He should probably be embarrassed, but Vlad genuinely cared nothing for it. His appearance undoubtedly gave away his pasttime completely, and that didn't include that he was unofficially late.

"This is not exactly respectable behaviour for a vampire technically now betrothed."

"Well Adze isn't going to be sharing my coffin before the big night. I have needs."

Vlad hated himself, sounding callous and realising that while Bertrand _and_ Roque knew who his latest conquest was, he had _no_ idea. Didn't even remember her name. Probably couldn't pick her out of a line up the following night.

"Are you coming back with me?"

He asked after the meeting, and Bertrand took relatively little time to decide the matter, even knowing Lukas was leaving soon and Bertrand would be expected both to tolerate an emotional Vlad and cohabit with the humans.

They landed in the castle, finding wolf-Lukas curled up in front of the fireplace with Wolfie. As he aged, the type of dog he turned into had changed too. As a pup, Wolfie had been more like a mongrel-mixed-breed, now he resembled a husky snow dog, thick black and white fur but still unmistakably canine rather than fully lycan. The chestnut wolf woke as they landed, nudging Wolfie who huffed and refused to move.

"He still hasn't mastered his form I see."

Lukas padded over and nudged his nose against Vlad's hand, tongue lolling out happily when Vlad scratched the thick fur on his head. Gently taking Vlad's sleeve between his teeth, Lukas led him to the sleeping pup and whined lightly.

"You want me to put him to bed because you've got paws?"

The furry head nodded, bumping against Vlad's leg before going off to presumably annoy Bertrand with his wolf form. Vlad carefully lifted Wolfie up, trying not to sneeze as masses of fur covered his face before transporting the stubbornly asleep dog to his room. Luckily for them both, and the laundry pile, Vlad had continued to upsize dog beds so Wolfie could sleep in either form and settled him in the newest one.

When he came back out Lukas had his teeth in Bertrand's sleeve, tugging him along and Vlad felt his dark mood of the night lift slightly.

"That's nothing. Has he licked your face yet?"

"No, because I informed him that would result in me testing his tolerance for silver."

"When has a threat ever stopped him? I'm going to shower and sleep, I'll see you in the morning. Remember there are humans."

Bertrand nodded, continuing to try and resist Lukas dragging him by the sleeve of his military jacket. Vlad disappeared into his bathroom, scrubbing shame and dusty scents off his skin until he felt less like dirt for his earlier actions.

Vlad wasn't expecting to find Lukas laying across the end of his bed, Bertrand attempting to remove himself and looking rather surprised to be in his bosses bedroom at all.

"Guess he doesn't want me alone tonight. You don't have to leave you know."

It wasn't the easiest fit, and would have been sort of comical really if anyone were to look in, but Vlad couldn't deny a slightly awkward Bertrand and a rather furry Lukas made fairly good teddy bears. Not that he would ever tell that to Bertrand. Lukas grumbling and growling when the wake-up sounds came was amusing, as was George's expression of surprise when she spied Lukas on paws - she was up bright and early alot too, knowing Vlad was always up by six himself.

"I don't want to alarm you, but there's a wolf right behind you."

"That's Lukas. _Moonlighting_ as a werewolf. Wolfie does it too... well, he turns into a dog but they change back at sunrise. You just happen to be up before that."

Lukas padded over to her slowly, keeping his head down until George reached out to touch the furry ears, ran a hand down his nose in wonder.

"Wow. Freaky."

"It's just his DNA. Don't be offended if he runs off in a minute, he likes to change back alone."

By the time Ana was up and ready to charge around for the day, Lukas had opposable thumbs again and George was quizzing him intently on his transformative capabilities over breakfast. Wolfie was up too, excitable over the humans still even though he was now at an age where he wasn't _quite_ as exuberant as his young niece.

Sally was the last up, barely acknowledging them until she had taken advantage of the coffee maker full of (almost) everyone's favourite morning beverage. Ana wrinkled her nose as she watched, then looked confused by George and her bowl of cereal versus her fruit and yoghurt.

"Gramma Sally drinks yucky grown up drinks too?"

"Not everyone has the energy you do in the morning little lady."

Ana giggled as Lukas lifted her up carefully, basking in the attention he frequently spoilt her with. Well, everyone did really, Ana was such a sweet, cheeky little thing. George watched them with a smile, then turned back to the table.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, Vlad mentioned you two wanted to pick up a few things, but obviously he can't be your sunshine tour guide. So, if you like, I can show you around?"

"Can I come?"

Wolfie loved his outdoor jaunts, begging to go along with Lukas, Sally and George. Lukas nodded, which suddenly garnered Ana's attention too.

"Can I go?"

Vlad felt guilty then - Ana couldn't go outside in the day very easily, because her father was chronically allergic to sunshine. Lukas caught his face, thinking quick on his feet.

"Today is for boring grown up stuff. How about tomorrow I take you kids to the park? No boring grown up stuff then little angel."

Ana turned her pleading eyes on Vlad, an utterly impossible thing to say no to.

"Only if you promise to be extra good for Lukas."

"Duh! Thanks uncle Luke!"

Elated, Ana couldn't stop talking about it the entire day, leaning Vlad feeling guilty and mildly terrified. He absolutely trusted Lukas, George and Wolfie to all keep perfect watch on Ana, but she had never actually left the safety of the castle before. Still, it would be good practice for him - she started school the following September and Vlad was going to have to get used to the girl not being confined twenty-four seven.

It also meant he had a day spent almost entirely with his mother though, and Vlad couldn't deny that was a good thing. She was settled, and happy and already talking about the places she wanted to visit for inspiration. George, on the other hand, wanted to get more technology in the place. Television and games console not quite enough, it seemed.

Which is how Vlad found his home invaded by actual computers. Getting internet connections installed when one lived in a castle was tricky, he noted.

"You don't have to accommodate her every whim you know."

"Ana is going to be all over that when she's started hanging out with other kids at school, George just had me do it in advance. Lukas has been trying to convince me it's a good idea for a while now."

His mother laughed, watching where George and Wolfie were doing little skits to amuse Ana, who was giggling and bouncing excitedly. Her fourth birthday was approaching, a surreal thing for Vlad to consider - it had been four and a half years since he was outed as the chosen one, since he lost...

"Vlad? You in there?"

"Sorry. I zoned out a little. Where did they go?"

"To play fetch outside on the grass... I think that's what they said."

"Oh, yeah. Wolfie loves to play fetch. It's a dog thing."

The first time his mother saw wolf and dog instead of Lukas and Wolfie was a sight to behold. Not to mention the yelp of surprise when they both garnered little more than smiles and laughter from Ana.

Vlad actually thought it might have been a more priceless reaction than him getting caught 'sneaking' his conquest of the night out by his mother at four in the morning. Now _that_ had been awkward conversation, but he had ended up being pretty honest. (The vampire he was kicking out was simply informed she was Ana's tutor, to ensure first issue of the Chosen One was educated from an early age.)

"I'm always careful, but Ana's mother... she broke my heart and I've only really had one way to deal with it. Ana has no idea, I would never sacrifice time with her for my... promiscuity. It's just something I'm working through."

"You still never talk about her."

"I can't. I literally mean that, it's locked down pretty tight in my head so my reflection can't use it against me. The only thing that keeps him quiet is... you get the idea."

"Your reflection?"

Vlad then realised he hadn't really explained how vampirism worked to his mother, taking a swallow of soya blood - it had been about four months before she could watch him drink it, even knowing it was vegetarian, without cringing - before gearing up to elaborate.

"It's different for a bitten vampire, but born vampires are effectively human-ish until we turn sixteen. Sunlight, garlic, running water are all totally fine. At sixteen, we face up to the Blood Mirror, which is individual to each clan and is bound to every member of it. In the Blood Mirror is our reflection... basically our dark side. Without it, we still become vampires but pretty pathetic ones with no powers but all the weaknesses. With it... we have to fight it. Decide which side comes out on top. With most vampires there isn't much in it, but they aren't half human like me. It was tough."

"And... that's how you deal with it?"

Feeling embarrassed by his mothers confused looks, Vlad shrugged and dropped his eyes to the table before he answered.

"It's sex or feeding on human blood. I know which sits easier on _my_ conscience."

"And a normal relationship is out of the question?"

"Actually, I'm technically engaged. Not that I want to be."

Vlad really needed to stop overloading his poor mother with so many things at a time. She was a miracle by herself, constantly taking these huge things and rolling with it even though five years ago she was expecting a perfectly ordinary son, not the Grand High Vampire, Chosen One and single father.

"Excuse me?"

Venting about being pushed into his betrothal was far more satisfying, a cathartic experience as he complained about tradition and example and how much he hated all of it.

"On paper, Adze is perfectly matched for me. In reality, Ramanga is mad I displaced him and wants something to have on me. I'm gonna fight it as long as possible, but it's likely I won't get out of it permanently."

All of that was forgotten for Ana's fourth birthday, cake and presents and princess-themed everything turning an ordinary winters day into something fun and exciting, full of taking pictures and a four year old making a four hundred year old watch a movie called 'The Swan Princess'.

Bertrand had really turned over on his anti-emotions thing, voluntarily bonding with Ana and Wolfie, even Sally and George. As he was French, he appreciated art - or so his excuse was to Vlad. George could listen to the man talk about ancient artifacts and far-off places for hours, and Bertrand was pleasantly surprised to have such a willing audience it seemed, frequently indulging George's desire to know more.

By the time Vlad's twenty first birthday was rolling around, George was accepted at a nearby college to do History, Latin and more amusingly, Art for the upcoming September. His mother had a freelance job with a prestigious gallery or other, occasionally exhibiting her own work, occasionally others and mostly doing a great deal of teaching other people how to turn a pair of trainers and an ice cream scoop into fantastical things.

The cease-fire was about to turn one year old too, and while there were wobbles and issues, it was going from strength to strength as vampires everywhere realised that adhering to it meant a constant supply of slayers blood with zero risk of being staked.

More importantly though... Ana was starting school in a matter of _months._ It was as terrifying as it was exhilarating for Vlad. Almost as much as the trip to register her had been, because upon hearing they had an open position for a caretaker-handyman type, Vlad 'gently' persuaded them Wolfie was the best man for the job.

He had Wolfie's permission for it, and with the myriad of funny looks he got for all the (sunproof) leather he had on, Vlad wasn't too concerned with coming across normal. Ana was excited after seeing all the classrooms full of bright colours, the huge playing field she would be allowed on and the news she could wear purple tights under her uniform. Knowing Wolfie - or 'Harry Westenra' as they had him down as ("thank you Bertrand and Lukas" Vlad had thought silently, their combined skills creating a whole new identity for Wolfie in an afternoon) - would always be around to keep an eye on her, as well as being able to take her to and from school, soothed Vlad a great deal.

On top of which, he was finally celebrating a birthday with his mum and George, and they weren't just visiting - they were _living there,_ had been for the best part of a year. And it really was the best part, because out of his mistakes and the madness surrounding his birthday, his destiny, Vlad had built this motley little family that was millimeters away from perfection.

Adze was no replacement for Ingrid, never would be, and that was Vlad's primary thought as he raised the goblet to his mouth for the Blood Tea ceremony. He could continue to delay the actual bloodbinding ceremony as long as possible, but he was officially tied in to it now. The soya blood he swallowed sat like lead in his stomach as Ramanga smirked, declaring the 'first step' in joining two 'noble clans' accomplished. Adze looked utterly disinterested. Vlad felt ice build in his chest, wishing more than anything he hadn't blown it with Ingrid so long ago.

-YD-

 **I swear this made more sense at one point... That could have been sleep deprivation talking.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here we go! Chapter 35... This story has really grown way beyond my expectations.**

-YD-

"But why daddy?"

"Because nobody else there is a vampire, if you tell them your daddy is a monster they might try and take you away from me."

Ana's face became scandalized, as though the idea anybody could seperate her and Vlad was unthinkable.

"Ok daddy. I won't tell them. Promise."

She clambered up into his lap, nuzzling into Vlad's hold - Ana had yet to tire of 'daddy hugs' yet, and Vlad loved it. Affectionate and friendly, he banked on her making friends without any trouble at school. And he would have secondary reassurance she was never unsafe - Wolfie worked there, would always be near to keep an eye on her.

He wasn't ashamed to admit tearing up a little, proud as could be seeing Ana trying on her school uniform and looking thrilled about her purple tights. Vlad managed to get a couple of stealthy photos of her before she noticed, sulking avidly.

"Uniforms are pants!"

Ana had picked that up from George, he was certain.

"It's ok Ana banana" said aunt scooped her up, prompting the girl to laugh aloud "you'll still look the absolute cutest there."

"Well duh, normal humans don't match up to little vampire me."

Vlad made sure to get her back out of the uniform before she made a mess of it, in revenge for it not being a sparkly dress - like all great things in life to the four year old. Back in her usual attire, she brightened up and got stuck in to making an absolute mess in the designated 'art room' with Sally, George and Wolfie.

Wolfie had been a surprise all round really, his 'maturity' being a non-event almost. Vlad had successfully bonded his vampire half to the Dracula mirror, and both his werewolf and vampiric transformations had been simple and unremarkable. Aside from the fact he could do both, that was, and that sunlight was absolutely zero deterrent for him.

That didn't mean Sally Giles did not momentarily forgot that wolves in the house were normal, when actual-black-wolf Wolfie came rolling through the door nearly equal height with Vlad and she panicked just a smidgen.

"Mum, relax! It's the full moon. Wolfie's first adult one. He's fine, look."

Vlad pointed to the floor and Wolfie dropped, tongue lolling out as he rolled onto his back. George was less hesitant, coming straight over to scratch him behind the ears and laugh aloud when he licked her face.

"Wow. Mum always said monsters aren't real, and here we are living with vampires and werewolves."

"I changed my mind. Monsters are real." Vlad held his breath, knowing a split second of fear that she was about to say something terrible. "Just not all monsters are bad."

Wolfie seemed to sense she was reticent and didn't dive on her, but he made a happy sound to match Vlad's smile.

"Well, now I can tell the VHC you are completely, totally harmless and they will have no further reason to harass me about it. Guess that means I have to go meet with the werewolf packs again... their fur gets everywhere!"

Wolfie made a satisfied sound, then strolled over and curled up in front of the fireplace - his new form would _not_ fit into his current dog bed.

"I don't think they make them big enough for him now. I'll have to measure him, get one custom made. Tomorrow though, he's fine for now so everyone can go to bed happy."

"I could probably make it myself if you measure him up. I _am_ a sculptor."

"Really? That would be great mum."

She smiled at him, still obviously naturally wary of a wolf in the living room but otherwise relatively comfortable. Sure enough, she got some weird mouldable plastic stuff and when Vlad gave her the measurements, she created a dog bed that held the massive wolf. Wolfie loved it, especially since it was comfortably padded enough he could change back and still fit happily in it.

With Wolfie pawing happily around the meeting room, Vlad reckoned the VHC had no cause to complain he was dangerous in the slightest. It was clear as night that his halfling status was not a threat, bolstering Vlad's dimidius law in a secondary push as it showed vampires crossing age old lines did not _have_ to be the end of the world.

"Next you'll be having us _breed_ with slayers!"

"Do be quiet Osandu. All I'm saying is that limiting ourselves as a species has gotten us nowhere. I was _chosen_ to bring vampires out of the shadows. Well, _he_ is half vampire and steps out of the shadows with no issues. Clinging to old notions is what led us here."

That eventually silenced his Council members, and the meetings with the werewolf packs went even better - they were tired of the wars, and entranced by the variations of Wolfie and Lukas with their halfling DNA.

"Children of the moon, yet carrying genetics of others. Most intriguing."

Vlad had met some of the werewolves giving their species as a whole a bad name, wild animals who bit humans and generally behaved like mindless animals. But the ones he spoke to here were Alphas and Betas of their packs, proving Bertrand right that a werewolf _could_ control their transformations in time.

"I wasn't aware either of them were possible myself until my little brother was born, and then his uncle came into our lives."

"And they are both docile?"

"I wouldn't let them near my young daughter if they weren't."

"Fascinating."

Innately pack animals, Wolfie and Lukas both bowed their heads to the Alpha wolves when they came closer. The head of them all, Romulus, was a _huge_ and hairy man, standing a foot taller than Lukas and probably broader than all three of them combined. However, he was soft-spoken and laid back, and signed the treaty Vlad handed over happily.

"Come on you two. I know you want to play but I can't stay for the sunrise."

Two complaining werewolves followed Vlad - they ran, which was at least some fun for them if they couldn't stay with the wolf packs. Wolfie seemed to have a new light to him, being accepted by the werewolves after the vampires treated him with such contempt. Watching Wolfie tell George and Ana all about it, his mum turned to him.

"How was it?"

"Good. Not the most pleasant smell in the world but they probably think the same of me. The main point is... it's in. Vampires are at peace with werewolves _and_ slayers. I would never have thought it possible."

"I'm so proud of you son. You are _extraordinary._ "

Glowing inside, Vlad reached over and hugged his mum. She let him, filling him with a sense of love and family as Ana spied the hug and barreled over to join in. Sally smiled as he lifted his daughter, hugging them both together.

"Gramma Sally! They met a werewolf!"

"I heard!"

"Ah-wooo!"

Ana jumped down, continuing to do her best impression of a werewolf as she ran back over to George and Wolfie.

"Daughter of the Chosen One... The Sun Block would have a field day. Grand High Vampires heir howls like a wolf. She _would_ make a sweet little pup though."

His mum laughed, hugged him again and resumed her sketching at the table - she was drawing wolf- Lukas and Wolfie, and it was a beautiful likeness already though only half done. The _'Vampire Times_ ' paper with the headline 'Werewolf Treaty Signed' went up on the wall, next to the older one with the announcement of the cease-fire. They made excellent decorations, reminders to any visiting vampire that Wolfie, Lukas and even Ana's 'tutor' and her daughter were completely off limits.

Given that Vlad was still bedding pretty much anyone who would have him, that was added peace of mind really. He was starting to almost hate it, and absolutely hated himself but couldn't seem to _stop._ He also had several thinly veiled threats from Ramanga about his behaviour, but Vlad always used protection and in a way, wished his behaviour could deter Adze from their future wedding.

Self-loathing set aside, Vlad felt a mix of excitement and nerves humming through him as he faced the terrifying, thrilling prospect of Ana's first day at school. There were a few sulks about her not being able to talk about vampirism, but she perked up when presented with her new lunchbox. Covered in every 'Disney princess' imaginable, then a coat of glitter to keep it shining and sparkly, Ana had apparently never seen anything so beautiful.

"I'm gonna miss you angel."

"Miss you too daddy, but gramma Sally said I have to go make everyone else super happy like I do you. I'll be back soon!"

Her smile was so genuine, so bright Vlad couldn't help but be infected by her happiness. He wanted this for her, loved that she was so happy to be going. He absolutely trusted Wolfie to take her theredl and bring her home safely - the school knew Vlad had a rare 'health complaint' that prevented him going out in daylight, and that 'Harry' _had_ to leave when Ana did to get her home.

George had to leave too - she was starting college. There were several cute pictures of her and Ana together, dressed and ready to go. Their smiles were similar - Ana had Vlad's smile, and his smile definitely came from the Giles side. It was a sweet comparison to make.

"Uncle Wolfie! Carry me?"

Her latest obsession - piggy backs. Wolfie knelt down, protesting about his unflattering overalls but smiling when he had Ana securely clinging to his neck. Vlad knew first hand that the little girl had quite the death grip.

"Hold on tight little one."

"I will! Onwards wolf man!"

It was lucky September still had sunshine, or Vlad might have tried to go after her when he realised she was going to be gone all day. Six and a half hours without her, not including the walk her there and bring her home. His mum, blissfully (though rarely) not working that day, comforted her distraught son and came up with a novel idea.

"It's going to be ok Vlad. Maybe you should think about starting to sleep in the day, rather than spend several hours alone going out of your mind."

It actually made some sense - he could go without sleep for a day or so quite easily, so the weekends wouldn't be a big issue for him. And it _would_ mean he got to get more done in the night, then he could see Ana off to school, sleep and be awake again when she came home.

"That's actually a really good idea. I've got a VHC meeting tomorrow night, maybe I'll use it to shift my sleep pattern. Thanks mum."

"It's what I'm here for."

She ruffled his hair affectionately, squeezing around his shoulders before wondering across the room.

"I made you something by the way. I'm not sure how you'll feel about it."

Vlad looked over in confusion as she handed him a box, long and thin and almost flat. Vlad lifted it hesitantly, finding two painted portraits in there. One was heart-warming, a traditional vampiric family portrait style painting, except it was their current family - humans, wolves and vampires alike. Given that they hadn't posed at all for the picture, Sally must have made each little detail from memory.

The other almost broke his heart - it was a remake of the portrait George had found before, he and Ingrid, their dad and Magda. The main change was that Magda wasn't in it. That wasn't a bad thing - she knew full well how Vlad felt about the woman, knew Vlad hadn't destroyed the portrait solely because it was the only one he had. Now he didn't have to see Magda in the picture, which was amazing but also meant a clearer image of Ingrid staring back.

"I had to do your sister off just that portrait, so I'm sorry if it's not a brilliant likeness but-"

Vlad cut her off, clutching her in a hug that barely stuck to human-safe strength, openly crying for a minute as she held him tight.

"Thank you. I love it. Love them both."

She smiled, wiping his tear-stained face like he was a little boy but he didn't care as she tended to her son. The eighteen years apart, his vampirism, even her original bad reaction to him being a biter... they stopped mattering by the time she and George moved in. They were mother and son, and absolutely as close as they would have been if they hadn't been kept apart.

He just hoped in the future she might forgive him if she learned how Ana came about.

"I'm gonna go put them up in my room. Honestly, thank you."

He was still pent-up, anxious and climbing the walls by early afternoon when George got back from college, but she - wonderfully - kept him somewhat occupied by gushing happily about her day.

"My Latin teacher is so cool, she has been to South America and done archeology digs and been to see the pyramids, the sphinxes and everything. I'm so jealous!"

"Breathe George!"

She took a huge gulp of air, still grinning broadly as she swallowed some juice before ploughing on with the account of her first day.

"More importantly... any cute boys?"

Vlad did a double take, shocked to hear that come from his normally quite reserved mother.

"Mum!"

"What?"

Sally winked, hands clasped around her clay cup filled with a fruity smelling tea.

"Come on Vlad, we all know you aren't fussy so everyone here likes boys!" that was as close to judgement for his behaviour as George had ever gotten - he didn't let Ana see it, so she didn't think it anyone else's business "and yes, there was this boy in my Art class with glasses and big curly hair that I would love to keep in one of Vlad's dungeons."

Somehow, Vlad banked on his mother not expecting _that_ response as her eyes widened at her daughter.

"George!"

Vlad, who was a little surprised but mostly heartily amused, pretended to think about it.

"This castle doesn't even have any dungeons. Not even a torture chamber. My castle is remarkably tame by vampire standards... even human standards if you discount the alchemy lab and blood cellar..."

"Darn. Now where will I keep cute boys?"

When their mother finally made a deep, long-suffering sound at their antics, George held up her hand for a high five.

"Nice work bro!"

"Thanks sis."

When he heard footsteps on the outside path, Vlad felt his heart do a strange stutter as they came closer. The second the castle door opened, he heard the voice he was longing for.

"Daddy!"

Ana came hurtling into the room, cheeks flushed with happiness as she leapt into Vlad's lap and squeezed him tightly. Wolfie brought up the rear, looking tired but happy and amusing holding Ana's sparkly backpack and lunchbox.

"Man she's fast. Mission first day a total success, every single teacher she met was practically adopting her on the spot."

Beaming proudly, Ana nodded as she patted Vlad's face - they were rarely apart so long except for sleeping, and even though she had clearly had the time of her life his baby girl was obviously thrilled to see him too.

"Lets get you out of your uniform, then you can tell me _all_ about it. Sound good?"

Ana nodded, climbing up her personal staircase with far too much energy. When she insisted on a bedroom above ground level, every single one required a climb up and down stairs which, with Ana, was an obstacle course to be taken at top speeds. Safety had been a concern. In the end they reinforced the railings so she couldn't fall through them, padded the steps themselves to reduce impact and (perhaps overdoing it) Vlad put crash mat material at the bottom. So far, no accidents, but Vlad would _always_ worry about his little girl.

"Which dress?"

"Hmm... I wear purple for school now so... pink! No! Blue!"

That went on back and forth for a whole two minutes before Ana completely changed her mind and opted for green.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

Ana smiled, as she often did when he called her that, then her little face turned serious.

"They got us to draw pictures of our family today. Everybody else had a mommy in theirs, and I couldn't do that because I don't know what my mommy looks like."

Vlad felt his chest ache, sitting on her bright pink bedcovers and lifting Ana into his arms. She took the hug, waiting for an answer.

"Your mommy looks like you. You have her hair, her eyes and absolutely her charms. Listen to me Ana, ok?"

Searching for words to pacify this sweet, sensitive little girl, Vlad felt his throat grow thick and had to swallow tears.

"Just because you have a different family to the other kids doesn't mean you are any less special or any less loved. You are the most precious, perfect thing in my life, and that is something nobody can take away from you."

Her silvery eyes brightened, and eventually Ana nodded and smiled dotingly up at him.

"Love you daddy. Gramma Sally said I look like you though."

"That's the thing about having a mommy and a daddy, you can look like both of them. I mean, I don't look just like gramma Sally do I?"

"Mmm. Guess not. Come on daddy, everyone else wants to see me too."

She knew full well everyone adored her, just like Ingrid always had. Ana was probably a _little_ less superiority-complex about it, but then Vlad didn't impress the importance of vampires and bloodlines on her... nor did he constantly make her feel like she had to prove herself. The older he got, Vlad knew he still missed his father dearly but never truly understood the way he was toward his children.

Sat with her little bat-handled cup full of chocolate milk, Ana regaled them all with a hearty description of her first day at school. It was clear she already loved it, and now the 'mommy' topic had been dealt with she was visibly brighter.

Ana still started every day with daddy hugs, but then she got dressed and carried off to school by her uncle. Vlad had to get a new noticeboard for the kitchen, because the fridge was overflowing with pictures she drew at school and home. He went to sleep in the day, and was awake and ready for her to come bursting through the door expecting, as always, her daddy to be there waiting.

He couldn't imagine a better afternoon past-time than hearing every day that he had made the right choice sending Ana to school - she made friends, won the hearts of many teachers going by her school report and Parents Evening and practically bounced with excitement on a Sunday evening about it being a school day soon.

Aside from Adze and the pending engagement/wedding thing, Vlad felt like life was melting easily together piece by piece. He worked on the treaties. They celebrated Ana's fifth birthday. Vlad celebrated his next birthday with only a sliver of angst and upset. Bertrand and Lukas finally officially started dating. Vlad continued trying to alienate his fiance in a sea of promiscuous self loathing.

Maybe that one wasn't such a good thing.

Heading to his room for a change of clothes, intending to be more comfortable before he resumed some report work that night, Vlad was fairly relaxed. After years of training with Bertrand, his senses were a finely tuned machine, aware of danger and intruders, threats to his person.

So Vlad didn't immediately realise there was someone in his room until there was a finger pressed to his lips. The Blood Mirror link meant they could always be found by a Dracula. As it was a Dracula residence, they didn't need an invitation. And even after years, Vlad felt his heart turn over in his chest at the sight of her.

"Ingrid."

-YD-

 **She's baaaack! And now the chapters won't be slightly haphazard year long chunks, because there wasn't a lot of stuff to fill the gaps before.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I've had this chapter written basically since I started RTB - so I've always known where it was going, just took a while to get here. Also, I am so relieved to have Ingrid back! I missed her almost as much as Vlad did.**

-YD-

"I'm really not here to talk."

Vlad had questions, millions of them, but he fell silent when Ingrid clambered into his lap like she had any _right_ being utter fucking perfection, even after so long, and kissed him. It was slow to start with, like she had a moments hesitation about whether or not he would turn her down, but the heat that had always burned between the two soon washed through them both, soft and slow becoming hot and needy in seconds.

There were things Ingrid needed to know, many things they both needed to say, but it didn't seem to matter as nimble fingers started on his shirt buttons. Ingrid had never 'had' him post-transformation, but the fact he was the same temperature, heart long-stopped, it didn't seem to matter. Fabric fell open, Ingrid's hands ran down his chest and stomach, and Vlad knew a minutes pride for the effort he had put in to his body as she hummed in appreciation of his firm muscles.

He shrugged off his shirt, running his hands up and down her back and noticing she had let her hair grow as it reached further down now, tickling over his fingers where they mapped her spine. Ingrid gripped his wrist, guiding his hand to the zip fastening at the front of her dress.

Vlad had had _many_ sexual partners, rather indiscriminate activities as he tried desperately to forget _this,_ but even the best he had had with others couldn't come close to right now, and they had barely even _touched_ yet. The zip slid over her chest, slim fitting leather slowly coming apart to reveal the pale curves he had missed so much.

The dress came off easily, but Ingrid was _still_ wearing those accursed tights and there was no way to get them off while she was in his lap, mouths still tasting and touching now neither of them had to breathe. Vlad broke their lips apart, shaking with want already as he looked up at her.

"Can I?"

If Vlad had to put a word to the look in her eyes, he would call it shyness. Ingrid had almost never been anything _resembling_ shy before, even when they were naive virgins fumbling their way through every first together.

"What is it?"

Ingrid sighed, and Vlad suddenly panicked she was going to leave as she slowly stood up. The slim black tights rose to her waist, and Vlad stared ravenously as she pushed them down. He thought he understood her worry when he saw the faint marks on her stomach, where the skin was a little softer than the taut, smooth plane he remembered.

Ingrid thought he would find her less attractive because of the changes pregnancy had wrought on her. That he didn't consider the fact she had carried and nurtured and gave birth to _their daughter_ a miracle.

Surging up as soon as Ingrid had slid her heels off, then slipped her feet free of the fabric, Vlad kissed her hard, pouring all the desire he could into it. This close, he realised he was taller than her now, unlike the last time they had been together.

"You're beautiful."

Ingrid shook in his arms, clutching at his biceps before reaching to grapple with his jeans. He gasped as her hand closed around him, squeezing at the base of his erection.

"I told you, not here to talk."

Vlad snapped her bra open, slipping it off her body and palming lightly at her breasts, drinking her soft moans of pleasure down as they echoed into his mouth. Cupping her still-perfect ass, he lifted her against him and felt long, slender legs wrap around his hips, felt her grind against him until his knees almost buckled.

He hadn't used it for sex in years, it felt _wrong_ when it wasn't Ingrid, but she didn't complain when he laid her down on the bed in his crypt room, not wanting the tight, cramped conditions of his coffin right now. Ingrid clung to him when he tried to move away, loosening her arms gently and pushing his jeans down, stepping out of them when they hit the floor. Her hips raised agreeably to let him slip her soft navy underwear off, and he saw her eyes lock on his erection as his own boxers were dropped.

There was no denying he had definitely grown, _all over_ , in the years since she left. He had only been fifteen at the time after all. There was urgency in their slow burn, a heady contradiction as he felt her wet, ready for him when his cock nudged between her thighs as he crawled back over her, pressing the length of their bodies together.

Out of habit more than anything, Vlad grabbed the condom from his jeans pocket, prompting Ingrid to give him a distasteful look. He had used them with every other partner, had no clue if Ingrid had been as indiscriminate as he while they were apart, or if Ingrid was on something to stop her getting pregnant... again.

"Do you need it?"

A brief flicker of understanding crossed her face, but Ingrid merely plucked the foil square out of his hand, literally threw it across the room and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers. Guess she didn't need it.

Years apart hadn't changed _that_ sound, the soft "oh" Ingrid uttered as he pushed inside her, though she breathed out a "wait" as their hips came flush. He stilled, mouthing along her throat and jaw until she relaxed beneath him, tight muscles squeezing, moulding to him and drawing desperate whines from his throat.

"Fuck, I've missed you."

Ingrid pressed her fingers to his mouth, tracing the cupid bow of his upper lip gently but the message was clear before she said it.

"Hush."

He kissed her again, needing to occupy his mouth or he might keep talking, might ruin the moment. Ingrid responded beautifully, clutching at his shoulder and hip, arching up into him and whimpering softly into his mouth.

Vlad thrusted slow and sure, needing time to readjust to the intensity that only being inside his sister could bring. Vlad should have learnt his lesson, should feel bad with his little sister and their mother in the same damn building but he couldn't, not when Ingrid squeezed around him again, a whispered plea of "more" encouraging him to move a little faster, thrust a little harder.

She shivered beneath his hands, quivering muscles beneath his fingertips as he stroked her skin, kissed her harder when she looked at him with a flicker of vulnerability as he reached her stomach. He wanted to tell her nobody else would have noticed, nobody would have dedicated the _years_ he had to knowing her body, then it hit him.

If Ingrid was nervous with _him_ , the one she had to know wanted her more than was sane or rational - it was very unlikely, nigh impossible she had bedded anyone else while gone, risked displaying any sort of insecurity when she wasn't certain she would not be ridiculed.

Suddenly, this all seemed to mean so much more than before, though he hadn't thought it possible until now. The magnitude of trust she had in him, the openness of the act itself - Ingrid had no barriers up now, he could feel the surrender she offered in this moment. It was setting off all sorts of fireworks in his mind, their rocking hips setting off fireworks in his groin.

Every sensation exquisite, his skin hypersensitive to every graze of Ingrid's nails, every brush of her mouth where she traced the column of his throat, Vlad wasn't sure he could hold on much longer.

"Close."

Ingrid smirked against his skin, and Vlad wasn't prepared for the sudden feeling of her clenching around him, tipping him from skirting the edge to crashing over it, hips stuttering as heat and intense and **Ingrid** rushed through his cold, dead veins and he came, colours dancing across his vision and the tell-tale trembling beneath him telling Vlad Ingrid was right behind him.

He pulled out gently, now he knew himself how disconcerting it could be to go from full to empty suddenly, pressing a kiss to the curve of her jaw and keeping an arm across her waist as they both fought to come down from their high, little ragged breaths filling the otherwise total silence.

Vlad wanted to talk, to ask and to tell but Ingrid had said no talking, and he didn't want to scare her away when she was so pliant in his arms right now. He was especially glad to be putting off the biggest issue he had - Adze. Vlad didn't want to bind to her before, and now he had Ingrid in his hold again, he could not think of anything worse (except Ingrid leaving or perhaps his mother walking in right now), but he had no way to escape the bloody engagement. Grand High Vampire and still being pushed around.

"Stop thinking so loud."

"Sorry."

Vlad let Ingrid's familiar scent fill him, quiet his mind and tingle pleasantly in his dead lungs. Ingrid didn't stop him running one finger up and down the curve of her hip for several minutes, then pulled the hand into her own and linked their fingers. If Ingrid hadn't been the centre of his focus, he would have missed her whisper.

"Can I see her?"

"If you tell me why you left her with me. I won't ask anything else, but I _have_ to know that."

He would let Ingrid see Ana anyway, but he did desperately want to know the answer to his question all the same.

"Because I knew I wasn't coming back. It was no life to raise her in. And" her words stuttered for a second, and Vlad wisely didn't comment on her squeezing his hand tighter "I knew you wouldn't forgive me for keeping her away from you. It was just... better this way."

Trying to swallow the thick lump of emotion in his throat, Vlad rolled over to hunt for his discarded watch.

"It's four now, Ana never sleeps past six. Girl is up with the dawn chorus and keeps going until at least eight at night. Most days she doesn't even nap."

He glowed inside as he said it - Ana was his heart and soul, he was so proud of her. Even if she kept him on his toes all day every day. Ingrid hadn't said a word, so Vlad had to give an inch.

"You're welcome to stay. She... I haven't told her you're her mother. Didn't think she was old enough to understand yet."

That was the tamest of confessions really, but the main one she needed before she interacted with the five year old.

"You think there's a right age to learn her parents are brother and sister?"

 _Half,_ his mind said, but Ingrid didn't know that yet. And even so, she was right. It would be a lot for the little girl to learn.

"Maybe not, but I know five is too young."

For someone who had repeatedly told him **no talking** , she had a lot of words, many questions. Ingrid hummed in response, settling comfortably against him and Vlad felt a painful ache at the prospect of her moving from that spot right now.

"You wanna sleep? I'll wake you. I sleep when Ana goes to school."

"Fine, just be quiet."

She rolled in his arms, pressing her face into his chest and shifting to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder. Vlad wasn't about to argue with Ingrid initiating this, though he did move them both a little to get comfortable himself. He stayed like that the whole time, watching her sleep and getting the funny squirming feeling inside at how easy it was, how trusting she was with him.

His watch beeped at 5:45am, which usually gave him enough time to be showered, dressed and full of soya blood before Ana charged into the dining room, full of enough energy for five every waking second.

"Hey, wake up. Ana will be up soon."

Ingrid groaned, the sound of complaint identical to every other morning he had to wake her up when they were teens. The familiarity of it did funny things to his insides, so he focused on searching for his clothes, handing Ingrid hers.

"You better come take a shower. Wolfie and his sense of smell don't miss a trick."

She looked unsure, but Vlad held out his hand and she took it, leading her through the walls to avoid the halls to his bathroom one room over. Vlad hadn't meant anything other than to save time by bringing her along, but Ingrid slid her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly, leaving his head spinning as they backed up beneath the water together.

Only the thought of his - no, _their_ daughter stopped him sinking into the bubble world around the two of them, monumental effort breaking their mouths apart and keeping him from becoming a hazy blur as her pheromones, always so potent and alluring to him, filled the air. He brushed their mouths together once more, then whispered against her lips.

"Come and meet our daughter."

They were clean, dressed and Vlad had soya blood in hand by 5:57am - Ingrid actually declined a drink. She was so obviously nervous about this meeting he wanted to hold her, but Ana would be awake any second and he wasn't sure how to introduce Ingrid just yet. Especially when Sally and George would be up within the hour.

" **Daddy**!"

That voice lifted his heart, a blur of pyjamas and dark hair charging into the room. She had Mr Cuddles (the second) clutched in one arm, the other wrapping around his leg and Ingrid stared rapturously at the little girl in black and red bat print pyjamas. Ana finally noticed the other vampire in the room, peering around with her big blue eyes and hiding her face a little behind her teddy.

"Daddy? Who's that lady?"

Lifting the girl up to stand her on the table, he beckoned Ingrid over - like this Ana was taller, would feel less shy. Ingrid approached slowly, taking in every detail of the last five years in their daughters face.

"Ana, this is Ingrid. Say hi."

"Hi Ingrid!"

He saw her throat work but no words came out. Ingrid was **speechless**. Now _that_ was new. Ana wasn't perturbed, turning to kiss his cheek and grin cheekily.

"Go brush your teeth and check your uniform is ready, I'll get your breakfast."

"Ok dad!"

She dashed off, and Ingrid watched after her, acute longing in her face. Gently prompting her to look at him again with a gentle touch to her cheek, he felt his heart stutter, try to start beating again at the emotions burning in her eyes.

"There's more. A lot more. Sit down."

He had a few minutes, and making Ana's bowl of crunchy mice cereal (just mouse shaped thankfully) would only take seconds. Ingrid sank into the chair, eyes straying back to where Ana had disappeared.

"You know about me being the Grand High Vampire, Chosen One and so on, yeah?"

Ingrid nodded, neither saying a word about her leaving when that had come out. That could wait, he was too thrilled to have her back to risk scaring her off again. Taking a deep breath he didn't really need, except to guiltily indulge in her sweet scent again, Vlad searched for words.

"I'm half human."

There were no right words, so he went for blunt truth.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"If you want, I'll explain it all properly. Short version is dad hooked up with a breather, got her pregnant. I was born, he adopted me and hid the truth until he died. I wouldn't have sprung it on you, except... my mum and little sister, they live here too."

Ingrid sat staring, processing so Vlad went and made up Ana's breakfast, just in time for her to hurtle into the room and launch herself into her usual chair.

"Uncle Wolfie is awake too!"

Was all he got out of her before she began inhaling her breakfast, long dark hair tied behind her neck to keep the milk out of it - she had her mothers natural elegance and grace, though it was mixed with childhood exuberance at her age.

" _Ingrid_?"

When she left, Wolfie had been maybe two years old, the size of a four or five year old. Now he was a man, only seven years since he was born but fully matured as best Vlad could tell. Ingrid took a minute to connect the two, eyes widening in recognition.

" _Wolfie?_ You grew up."

"Yeah. No thanks to the VHC, if Vlad wasn't who he was, they would have had me exterminated. He convinced them to let him study me, learn about my unique form of hybrid."

The easy relationship of Wolfie and Ana was obvious, as he lifted her emptied bowl with one hand and the girl with the other, conversing rapidly about their trip to school.

"School?"

"Ana goes to school, Wolfie takes her there because I can't, but he also works there as a handyman. He's strong, quick and gets on with the kids well. Never complains, and I know Ana doesn't get picked on at school. It's pretty ideal since Wolfie can't work in our world, even if I got him immunity for his genes."

There was _so much_ to go through, and Vlad felt like there weren't enough hours in the day just to fill Ingrid in. He hadn't even begun to think how he would explain Ana's conception, his feelings for Ingrid to other people. Especially the people currently coming down, the heartbeats distinctive as they came nearer.

"Another one Vlad? It's daylight!"

Glad he couldn't blush anymore, Vlad glared at his younger sister and felt Ingrid's eyes on him.

"Funny. No. George, mum, this is Ingrid."

"Other sister. Right. And does she know about us?"

"Mum, he just called you mum. If she didn't know, she does now."

It was too early and pre-caffeine, so Sally Giles was not yet alert enough to speak many sentences, let alone process Ingrid's sudden reappearance. He wouldn't have really brought her up at all because the memories hurt, but Wolfie had used to ask after her, and George had found an old family portrait.

A fully dressed Ana bounded into the room, Wolfie chasing after her with one of her shoes, Vlad noticed. Vlad scooped her up so he could put the shoe on, and Ana huffed for about three seconds before she wriggled free, grabbed a colouring book and plonked herself at the table. He recognised early Ingrid mannerisms in Ana - the way her tongue peeked out when she concentrated, her little face scrunching up cutely.

"Has gramma Sally not had her grown up drink yet? She looks sleepy."

"Shhh, I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Cus daddy was young to be a daddy. Was my mommy young? Daddy tells me I look like my mommy sometimes."

Those words had all been spoken before, but never with Ingrid in the room to compare. The shape of her nose, the pale blue eyes, the long dark hair that lay neater than Vlad's ever could. With the two of them sat there, Vlad worried it would be impossible to _not_ notice Ana was theirs.

There was mostly silence for a few minutes, except the scratch of crayons and humming thoughts from Ana, and the slurping sounds of Giles girls drinking coffee. He suspected Ingrid was still processing the whole 'half human' thing, the changes she had missed.

"Is she coming to the wedding then?"

If looks could kill, Vlad suspected he would have exploded into dust when Ingrid's eyes found his. There was no need to say it was his wedding, she knew it in his face.

"I don't know, she hadn't been here that long when Ana woke up so we didn't get much chance to talk."

George nodded, having no idea she had probably just signed Vlad's death warrant as she pottered off to get dressed, their mother following soon after. He made sure Ana had everything for school, dropped her on Wolfie's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Bye daddy! Bye gramma Sally! Bye George!" it was the same every morning, exuberant even as she was on her way to school. The only change was "Bye Ingrid!"

Ingrid stared at the girl, who gave her a cheery wave, then gripped her uncle tighter and decreed "forward!" to make him take her away.

"We had better get a move on, that exhibit won't open itself! Come on _grandma_."

"Oh do behave George, see you later Vlad. Nice to meet you Ingrid, sorry we have to dash."

Vlad knew Ingrid was waiting to explode at him, but put a finger to his fangs and beckoned her to follow him back to his room. She did, but he was almost afraid to turn his back to her.

"Sorry, but mums always forgetting something and I didn't want her walking in on us talking."

"You're getting **married**? Don't you think that should have come up last night?"

Straight to it then. Vlad took a long swallow of soy blood, searching for how to explain himself. She was right, of course. Even though he didn't want to get bound to Adze, he should have said something before he and Ingrid fell into bed together again. Somehow he doubted pointing out she had all but demanded he not talk would help his case.

"I don't want to. I didn't have a choice, the VHC pushed Adze on me by saying she was my ideal match, and suddenly there are vampires choosing dates and flowers, measuring me for a suit and trying slyly to say I should make sure my daughter isn't there to ruin the image of fidelity."

"Adze?"

"Adze Ramanga. Her father was angry about being displaced as head of vampire clans, forcing me to marry in to his clan lets him maintain his illusions. If I break off the engagement, Ramanga is entitled to inflict any punishment he likes on me. Up to and including staking me, which makes bothering to take my place as the Chosen One seem a little redundant."

Ingrid was silent for several minutes, and Vlad wished she hadn't had to get the whole onslaught of information in such a short time, on top of the emotional overload of meeting their daughter for the first time since she was a baby.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night, but you were pretty insistent on not talking, and I didn't know if you were going to stay long enough for it to matter."

"You thought I would bail out?"

"No! But I don't dare hope you'll stay, only to have the hope crushed. You _left_ me Ingrid, what am I supposed to think?"

He needed to at least _try_ and sleep while Ana was at school, leaving his coffin empty in case Ingrid wanted to sleep and crawling back into his bed, still fully dressed and haunted by her perfume on the sheets, the scent unchanged from when they were teens.

"Move over then."

Vlad shuffled over stiffly, confused by Ingrid as she climbed beneath the covers and looked at him expectantly until he wrapped an arm around her.

"You're supposed to shut up and let me come up with a genius plan to get you out of your binding. And you're also supposed to think I want to know **everything** about that little girl. That'll do for now."

Vlad was so weak for her he couldn't even try to resist, pulling her close and burrowing his face into her hair, falling asleep in seconds. His watch rang out at 2:30pm to say Ana would be home within the hour, heart twisting strangely as he saw Ingrid asleep next to him.

He padded off to the bathroom to clean his fangs, tried to get his hair to lie flat in vain and returned to find Ingrid completely unmoved. Feeling rather brave, Vlad lightly poked her arm.

"Go and lie on a sunbed."

"I thought you might want to eat something and wake up properly before Ana gets home."

"How long?"

"An hour."

Ingrid hummed, rolling over and pulling Vlad against her to kiss him, familiar heat simmering in his stomach. He pulled away, gasping and dazed, her eyes glittering and lips curved into that maddening half smirk.

"You really want to help me get out of the binding?"

"Torturing you for eternity is _my_ job, I'm your big sister. I didn't agree to handing the job off."

Vlad grinned, kissing her again just because he _could,_ because Ingrid was there within touching distance and didn't appear to be running out on him again - for now.

"Come on. An hour isn't long enough and you know it."

"Spoilsport."

Ingrid pouted petulantly, though she soon perked up when Vlad introduced her to his Blood Cellar, kept stocked for meetings and parties and visitors and a multitude of other nonsense reasons, his veggie option crates piled in one corner.

"You have _all of this_ and you're a vegetarian?"

"I can't drink human without imagining it's my mum or George, and before that I didn't have all this because I wasn't the Grand High Vampire."

"How _did_ that come about? The breathers I mean."

Vlad grabbed a bottle while Ingrid was spoilt for choice, eventually settling on a '37 vintage Duchess of Cambridge. He led her back up to the main room, so he could be waiting when Ana was back like he did every day, levitating glasses over to them to settle in for the conversation.

"So, I told you dad hooked up with a breather and I happened, right?" Ingrid nodded. "So, when I turned eighteen and I was elbow deep in figuring out how to be Grand High Vampire, granny visited with a bunch of letters. Some of them had weird names on, like 'Salem Smith' - that was dad, and the others said 'Adam Giles' and had been bounced and redirected until it ended up in Transylvania."

He stopped for a drink, mouth feeling a little dry under Ingrid's intense stare.

"Granny assumed he had used a fake name somewhere, dumped the letters on me and flapped off again when I told her you were... gone. I went through them, and it became obvious pretty fast that I had been adopted. I knew I was a Dracula, so I had to be dads. Found a request from my birth mother, wanting to see me. So I set up the meeting. That was... it was kind of magical, I could see myself in them instantly."

"How did they take you being a biter?"

"Oh... not well. Almost as not well as me being a father by the age of sixteen. But after about six months, she wrote to me again. It was another year before they moved in, realising I was being sincere about the whole vegetarian no biting deal."

The conversation waned slightly, but Vlad was so intent on just _looking_ at her again, drinking in every detail of Ingrid up close he didn't even care. He should be wary or angry about her leaving, but the rush of her reappearance was still thrumming.

"Daddy!"

A blur of school uniform and dark hair came flying into the room, clambering up into Vlad's lap and squeezing around his neck.

"Ana banana!"

"Not a banana! Meanie."

Ingrid was watching them, a sly eyebrow raised at his daft nickname for her. Offering an unapologetic smile to her in return, Vlad greeted Wolfie as he followed in before encouraging Ana to go get out of her school clothes.

Wolfie gave them both a strange look for a second, then shook his head and wondered off to shower and change himself. If Vlad's heart could beat, it would have stopped for a second. He hadn't thought to change after sleeping next to Ingrid, both their scents probably all over the other after spooning together all day.

Vlad had his suspicions that Wolfie _knew,_ that he remembered how they had been from when he was little, that he had worked out just how much Ana looked like Ingrid. He wasn't about to openly confirm it though - their mother wouldn't let him within ten square miles of George if she ever found out what sort of relationship he had with Ingrid. Even if the way he saw George was nothing like the way he saw Ingrid, it would be difficult to view that objectively when one considered they were both his half sisters.

"Daddy! I can't find my dress."

Shaking his head, Vlad flitted to his daughters room. Storming around her room in her pants, uniform cast all over the floor, she was pouting.

"Ana, you couldn't find a dragon in here. We are tidying this tomorrow."

"You're no fun."

"Which dress is it you want?"

Ana considered it, and Vlad rolled his eyes. How could she not find her dress if she wasn't sure which one?

"One like Ingrid's. She's pretty. Am I pretty dad?"

Picking out a black and red dress that smelled clean, Vlad scooped her up and stood her on her bed to pull the dress over her head.

"You, my darling daughter, are very pretty."

 _'Just like your mother'_ his brain added and he had to fight not to say aloud.

Carefully pulling her hair loose and fastening the button at the back, Vlad left her putting her slippers on while he folded her uniform and attempted to locate her floor beneath the mess. This was definitely a trait she had inherited from him - Ingrid had never treated her clothes this messily.

Ingrid was clearly caught short by Ana dressed like her, and Vlad wondered if highlighting how alike the two looked was a good idea, but he couldn't say no to his little girl. Sally and George didn't get back until Ana was ready for bed, endlessly energetic all day long until bathtime, which calmed her down enough to sleep.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Vlad knew Ingrid was nearby, watching as he put her to bed. He would have invited her in, but Ana didn't know her that well yet.

"Of course I do baby girl."

"Does my mommy?"

Ana looked up, with her Ingrid-copy eyes full of childlike concern as she clutched Mr Cuddles, monkey head just peeking out over the covers.

"Of course. Why are you asking?"

"A boy at school said if my mommy left me, she must not love me. Why isn't she here? Didn't you love her too?"

Vlad had always known these questions were coming - he just wasn't expecting it to be with Ingrid outside the door.

"Sometimes, grown ups can't be around each other. That's just how life goes. That doesn't mean she loves you any less. She just didn't love me, and I did something that upset her. But I wouldn't change having you for anything, you will always be my number one. Ok?"

"Ok daddy. I love you too."

Leaning down to kiss her forehead, Vlad felt the strange bubble of love in his chest swell to bursting. Ana gave him a sleepy smile, yawned into her hand and cuddled her teddy closer before closing her eyes. Vlad had successfully sidestepped answering if he loved Ingrid, because while he still did, he had never gotten the chance to tell her.

Ingrid was still outside the door when he left, staring through the gap like she would never get another chance to see Ana again.

"Close the door when you're done. It gets drafty at night."

She didn't comment on what he had said to Ana, and he didn't comment on the fact there were a couple of tears on her face. Ana did look particularly sweet asleep, and he didn't begrudge Ingrid wanting to watch her. Vlad had spent hours watching Ana sleep as a baby, grieving Ingrid leaving but full of love and paternal instinct for the tiny infant.

"You alright son?"

His mother noticed Vlad's low mood, memories taking hold. He smiled, nodding stiffly.

"Yeah, Ana was just asking about her mother. Tough conversation."

"Especially when you never talk about her anyway."

Vlad could only shrug, terrified he would give away too much if he dared ever talk about 'the mother'. It wasn't that late, but he didn't have Council that night so he could go work on some kind of boring report or other, anything to stop him going back to Ingrid and kissing her until his dead lungs ached.

"I have work to do."

"You haven't even eaten."

"There's blood in my study."

Three years ago, that sentence would have horrified them. Now it was fairly normal for them to hear, waving him off and George was laughing as Wolfie tried to eat his entire steak without using his hands. Those two got along very well.

Ingrid found him staring blankly at a half finished report, quill in hand and a small puddle of ink pooled around the side of his palm where he had dipped it, then done nothing further.

"That was... kind. What you said to her. About me."

"It was true. I know you love our daughter, and that she wasn't the reason you left. Or the reason you stayed away."

Wiping the drying ink off his skin with a VHC issue handkerchief and tossing it aside, Vlad stood to face Ingrid. She looked unsure, though he wasn't totally sure _what_ she was unsure about.

"You didn't answer her."

"I know."

He knew what Ingrid was asking, but she also hadn't denied him saying that she didn't love him. To admit it would be to display his biggest weakness that wasn't their daughter. Gently encouraging her to turn around, the lack of eye contact making this a little less terrifying, Vlad wrapped his fingers around her hips, pulled her against his body and brushed her hair aside to mouth along the back of her neck. Ingrid shivered weakly in his hold, pushing back on him so there was no space between them.

"You already know the answer. Words are a formality by now."

Vlad whispered against her neck, adding the lightest hint of teeth and hearing the faint gasp it won from her. He had been too short to do this before she left, but now he was the right height to slide his arms around her waist, press his hardening cock against her and drag his tongue over her neck, tasting skin and perfume and pheromones.

They were disturbed from the tiny reality of that moment by his study door rattling - it stuck a lot, which was lucky because otherwise they would have been caught in a terribly compromising position. Ingrid flitted away and Vlad sat back at his desk quickly to hide his hard on, his mother peering around the door to say goodnight more effective than a cold shower.

He had been deeply worried that Ingrid had spent so long absorbing the image of their daughter sleeping because she was planning to leave again, but she was lying on his bed waiting when he eventually gave up on getting any work done.

She kissed him gently when he lay next to her, sharing an intense stare for a few minutes in the dark. Kissing Ingrid had always been amazing, and time hadn't changed a thing there. There were unspoken messages in each movement as things grew hotter, needier. Her shaking hands as they unbuckled his trousers said "I haven't done this for a while", and Vlad's soft touches where he stroked down her cheek before kissing her said "I don't care, so long as its you."

Ingrid's slow teasing as she mouthed his erection through his boxers said "I want to do this, but I'm nervous", Vlad's shifting to lean up on his elbows said "whatever you want, I just want to look at you", and his head falling back when she sucked his tip through the cotton an obvious "holy fuck that feels good".

By the time she had his boxers down and his cock was in her mouth, Vlad could barely _think._ Ingrid was a little sloppy with the lack of practice, but it didn't matter in the slightest - Ingrid could always drive him crazy, and she clearly still remembered _exactly_ what drove him wild. Tongue stroking along the underside as she hummed, the vibrations so exquisite they verged on painful.

"So good, so close."

Ingrid pressed one hand on his hip to hold him down as involuntary little thrusts told of his impending climax, the other rubbing along his perineum until Vlad came, spasming harder when Ingrid swallowed around him, took it all perfectly. The swollen lips, scent of arousal and Ingrid's dark eyes had Vlad's cock trying to harden again almost instantly, Ingrid's effect on him undeniable and constant.

Reaching for her, Ingrid crawled up along his body so he could kiss her, sucking gently on her lower lip until she whined. Reaching for the waistband of her tights, but remembering how she had been shy before, Vlad intoned the question against her mouth.

"Can I?"

" _Please_."

There was a heavy swooping feeling in his stomach, arousal spiking hot and molten at her pleading tone. Ingrid was sinfully bare beneath her tights, already wet before he got his mouth on her. Fingers gripped his hair, hips rocked up to seek more pressure from his tongue where it teased and traced her clit, tasted the delicate, sensitive skin until Ingrid was a writhing mess. Even now, it still felt like his privilege to be allowed to touch her this way, to know her so intimately, to enjoy the effect he had on her.

Fumbling to straighten his clothes out, Vlad wiped his face off quickly before stretching back up along the bed, pulling Ingrid into his hold while she was pliant and unresisting.

"I missed you."

"I noticed."

Chuckling, Vlad brushed his mouth along her jaw, barely noticing his admission or Ingrid's not-quite rebuttal, too blissed out and very aware she wasn't trying to escape.

"What did the small human mean? Another one but it's daylight?"

Vlad had **hoped** Ingrid hadn't noticed that, biting back a sigh and knowing he owed her an answer.

"I... Uh. I have been known to have occasional overnight guests."

"Oh, really?"

 _"Never_ when Ana is awake. Which is why George said it was the day. I could never hold down a relationship, but I... I missed you. I was lonely and trying to fill a gap."

Ingrid fixed him with an unreadable stare, and Vlad wished, not for the first time, that he could read her mind.

"How many?"

Fuck.

"Uh. Probably somewhere around two hundred. About half of which were in the six months between you leaving and Ana turning up at the door."

" _Two hundred?_ "

"I would say about... eighty percent were guys. After the whole Chosen One thing came out, suddenly the whole power is attractive thing applied to me. I stopped... mostly after Ana because I was raising two kids, I barely had time to sleep let alone fuck. Lukas is still in touch, visits. Ana loves her uncle Luke."

"Lukas? Patrick's brother?"

Vlad nodded, wondering what she thought about his desperate attempts to get over her leaving.

"And now?"

"Now what? You're here. I don't need to pretend I can have healthy, _normal_ relationships if I'm in bed with you."

"So if I left you would go right back to trying to fuck your way through the vampire population?"

"Probably not. This was a stark reminder nobody can make me feel like you do. But I couldn't say for certain either way unless presented with the situation. Are you planning to leave again?"

The silence was deafening, and if Vlad still had a heartbeat it would be pounding hard right now as he waited for an answer. Anticipation built, and Vlad didn't care in the slightest if she was staying just for Ana, and using him because she could. _Anything_ to get her to stay.

"No."

-YD-

 **Must remember not to post this too early as it would be mega spoilers.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ooooooooooo - that's a message I found in my cereal. Might have been weetos.**

-YD-

Ingrid _knew_ he loved her. And she wasn't running. Vlad could hardly believe his luck. Testing limits, he kissed her softly. Ingrid responded, smooth hand splaying over his cheek and hints of tongue tipping it from gentle to foreplay. They had _years_ to make up for after all.

Clothes loosened and joined the growing pile of discarded fabric on the floor, Ingrid's nerves peeking through when her stomach was bared to him again.

"If the marks bother you, we can get rid of them. Wolfie was covered in them after growing six feet in six years. If you think they bother _me,_ you're crazy."

There were faint tremors still when he ran his hands over her torso, but Ingrid seemed to compose herself within a few minutes, waiting for Vlad to kick off his trousers before climbing into his lap, kissing and nipping along his exposed throat with abandon not usually allowed on the Grand High Vampire. He didn't care.

Impatience and arousal grew as she rocked against him a little, rubbing herself against his erection until Vlad was leaking sticky and copious as she tormented him. Eventually, even Ingrid couldn't hold out anymore, raising herself up to let Vlad position himself, feeling Ingrid's wet, slick hole welcome him inside her.

The angle offered next to no leverage, but Ingrid made little back and forth motions, forehead resting against his and it was powerful in its slow intimacy, leaving his head spinning. His hands rested loosely on her hips, but Vlad happily let her take the lead, enjoying the way she fucked herself long and deep and slow, the breathless kisses she bestowed upon him between hot, needy whines.

When Ingrid's face tightened slightly, close as they were, Vlad noticed. Paying closer attention, he noticed she was struggling a little with the position and realised it had been a while - she was sore from before. Rather than highlight what could well make her feel sub-par, Vlad gripped her hips to still her and nudged her jaw with his mouth until she turned her face to kiss him.

She still whined in frustration when he slipped free of her body, guiding her down to lie on her back and slotting back into place. Rather than push inside her again, Vlad felt a surge of nostalgia for the way they had first fooled around as he encouraged her to tighten her thighs around his hips, rocking them to frot against her clit with his hyper-sensitive erection.

Ingrid made no complaint, responses just as intense as they had been five minutes ago when she gripped his bicep, tipped her head back when Vlad mouthed and teethed teasingly at the spots on her neck he still remembered were sensitive. Vlad kept his fangs back, certain there was no way he was in control enough not to bite Ingrid right now and knowing she deserved better than him forcing an eternal bond between them on her.

"So close Ingrid, you're so fucking hot."

She whimpered, one hand fisting in his hair as they kissed again and again, then she was trembling all over and Vlad felt the heat wash over him as he followed her into bliss. Her fingers loosened slowly, mouths brushing together softly as they came down from their shared high.

"I knew there was a reason we didn't do this naked."

Vlad knew what she was referring to - he had all but exploded between their stomachs, sticky and messy and some juvenile part of his mind enjoyed seeing Ingrid covered in his come, like a mark on her skin from him.

"Sorry, I will endeavour to stop part way through and leave the bed for underwear in future."

"Idiot."

Ingrid swatted at the back of his head, watching in slight confusion when Vlad winked before ducking down and dragging his tongue through the mess on her stomach. He wasn't a huge fan of his own ejaculate, but given how many times Lukas came in his mouth most nights he stayed over, Vlad wasn't exactly scared of it anymore - and Ingrid had regularly kissed him immediately after swallowing his load, so there was that. He used his discarded t-shirt to wipe the leftover residue off, then licked his lips to ensure there wasn't any there.

"That's not the first time you've done that."

"It isn't usually my own."

He watched the cogs turn, watched as she realised what he was alluding to.

"Let me guess. You fucked the werewolf."

He hadn't planned it to be so blunt when she found out, or when they were still flooded with afterglow. Even so, Ingrid let him wrap an arm over her waist, so she couldn't be _too_ angry.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have gotten through the last few years without him."

Ingrid cocked her head, considering his words.

"How do you mean?"

"He helped when my transformation was tough, he practically moved in for a while when it was obvious I was about to lose my mind raising Ana and Wolfie. Made me talk about what was bothering me. And he definitely helped in winning over my mum and George when he told them he was half werewolf. He's... he's been a good friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah. We talked about it, agreed that to stick labels on it would be asking for trouble. When he's here visiting Wolfie and Ana I usually end up in his room, but mostly we just hang out. Plus" Vlad took a deep breath, knowing he was making himself yet more vulnerable with her "he's always known I was missing you."

"And the other one hundred and ninety nine?"

Vlad wasn't specifically ashamed of enjoying sex and having a bit of a 'back catalogue', though he was by no means **proud** of that time right after his transformation, but admitting it to Ingrid still had him feeling a little... guilty.

"I always said I wasn't looking for long-term. Always used condoms. You're the only person I've gone unprotected with ever, including Lukas."

"Why?"

"For one, any vampiress who came near me was usually hoping they could get pregnant with my kid and force me to marry them. Two, I didn't exactly ask for their sexual history before I was in them. Three, neither me or Lukas are, or were exactly monogamous, using condoms was for both our protection. And last... I made a sort of promise with myself back when we were teens that it would only ever be you I went for no barriers with."

"And yet you have a daughter and are being forced into marriage in a different way?"

"Yeah, how did Ana happen? I wouldn't change her being here for anything, she's perfect. But I thought you were using a potion."

"I _**was.**_ I must have missed a day, or you must be ridiculously fertile. Or both."

Vlad still had the note, the one Ingrid had left with Ana. The question had lingered on his tongue for hours now and rushed out of him before he could stop it.

"You were there that night, weren't you?"

"I had to make sure it was _you_ who took her."

Tears rose, unbidden and Vlad felt his shoulders shake as a choked sob fought it's way up to his throat. He managed to contain it, but at the cost of more words breaking free.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry you missed out on seeing the beautiful child we created growing up."

Ingrid pressed a hand over his mouth, eyes hard on his.

" **Don't**. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to drag up what happened back then and find myself itching to leave again. I want to know my..." she sighed a little " _our_ daughter. I want to stay, but please don't remind me why I left in the first place." She thought for a second or two longer before adding "and _never_ lie to me again."

Vlad could only nod, but Ingrid let him burrow into her neck and inhale her sweet scent, let him fight to get his raging emotions under control and cling tightly to her. He didn't dare hope for forgiveness, but then he had never expected that. Ana was why she would stay... but she would still be **here.** He clung to that, shoved the swirls of guilt back in their box for now.

"Tell me. Tell me what to do here. I'll play by your rules Ingrid, but I need to know what they are."

Ingrid sighed, but didn't pull away from him.

"Don't bring up me leaving. I want to decide when Ana finds out I'm her mother. I'll think of more later."

Feeling Ingrid lace their fingers together where his hand was lazily resting against her hip, he nodded.

"Whatever you want. I can't promise the humans won't ask about both of those things though, because I've never talked much about you or Ana's mother to them."

"Why?"

Fingers tightened around Ingrid's automatically, as though he was worried she would vanish from his life if he let go for a second.

"It hurt too much. And I was scared they would realise that you and the mystery mother were one and the same."

She hummed in acknowledgment, then grimaced as she stretched next to him.

"I need a bath."

Unwilling to sacrifice their current position, but even more unwilling to risk upsetting Ingrid, Vlad nodded and slid from the bed, pulling on shorts out of habit.

"Why are you getting dressed for a bath?"

"I wasn't aware I was invited."

The trademark smirk that curled up over her mouth made Vlad's dead heart spasm, like it wanted to beat again. He held out his hand to help her up, mostly because he was still getting used to her being within touching distance constantly as she pushed into his personal space, pressing against him in a way he had missed so much.

Aside from bathing Ana - in which he had always worn boxer shorts, usually while Wolfie giggled nearby - Vlad hadn't taken a bath for a long time either. So many things served to remind him of Ingrid, painful and raw no matter how much time passed. As hot water enveloped his skin, contrasted headily by Ingrid's cool body where she lazed against him, Vlad half-wished he could stay there forever.

"How long until Ana wakes up?"

Glancing where his watch rested out of water-damage range, Vlad calculated.

"A few hours yet. I _should_ get some work done, but you are immensely distracting."

"Don't blame me for your poor work ethic."

They stayed that way for a while, silent and close. Vlad would happily have stayed in this bubble forever, except he knew Ingrid wanted to know about their daughter and prompted her gently.

"She likes you already, you know."

If he had been talking about _anyone_ else, her response would have been something along the lines of 'everybody does', but not here. Ingrid was still insecure and on foreign ground when it came to any relationship with their daughter, which meant her response was a shaky

"Really?"

Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, Vlad ached for all the wasted time. Ana had deserved better than what he could offer her alone, and it was _his_ fault she didn't know her mother, his fault she had looked up at him with sadness and asked if her mother loved her.

"Really. When she said she couldn't find her dress? She hadn't actually picked one yet, so when I asked what one she wanted her answer was 'one like Ingrid's. She's really pretty!' which is high praise. She's so like both of us, and I see so much of you in her every single day."

Ingrid shifted from his lap, cleaning herself in the rapidly-cooling bathwater - their cold core temperatures would speed the process. Vlad followed suit, forced himself into clean clothes and restricted himself to only kissing Ingrid gently, then took her hand and led her out of the sanctuary of his private quarters. It would be too easy to just end up in bed together again.

The reading room off his office had practicalities - chaise lounge seating, for when Vlad still had work to do but couldn't stick sitting at his desk any longer, bookcases aplenty for study material when he was drafting new laws. Now, it could serve as somewhere still private but not so much they could be careless.

"Tell me about her."

Guiding Ingrid into one of the seats, Vlad sat across from her - they couldn't be caught in a compromising position if they weren't in one to begin with. He could talk about Ana for days, but forced himself to narrow it down a little at first - Ingrid had time to learn for herself.

"She's cheeky, and funny. Smart as a whip, she has been bossing me and Wolfie around since she could talk. Has everyone wrapped around her little finger in seconds. Her first word after 'dada' was 'bat', and her favourite colour is purple. Loves to cause trouble, has enough energy for five and faster than a bat out of hell. Has a lot of your little mannerisms, like the way she bites her lip and sticks her tongue out, and loves to draw me pictures. Just like you did for dad. Knows she's a princess."

Ingrid reacted to each new fact, a smile, a smirk, eyes lighting up as she heard how much of their daughter was like her regardless of not being there. Even so, she was ravenous for more.

"What else? How is she like you?"

"She sleeps with a teddy bear. Loves making friends. Plays in the sunshine, and she can already ride a bike. Messy, I tidy her room properly with her every week and by the next day she's turned it upside down. She loves school, does her homework with minimal persuasion. Oh, and she climbs like a monkey, I have lost count how many times she comes home with ripped tights or leaves in her hair, giggling as Wolfie complains she was up a tree in the time it took him to blink."

"Why Ana?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, surprised she had to ask.

"You don't remember? That was always what you used to call your imaginary child when we were little. Baby girl Ana, and baby boy Isaac."

"No, I remembered. I just... I wanted to know if that was why."

Vlad smiled, mostly to himself.

"Kind of funny really. You picked names with the same first initials as us."

"Ana and Vlad start with different letters."

Ingrid looked perplexed, like Vlad had genuinely lost it.

"You forget, dad gave me that name. I was born Adam Giles."

After a few seconds, Ingrid nodded to show she understood. Overall, she seemed relatively... accepting? of his half-human status, but right now he put it down mostly to her being far more concerned with the girl she had missed five years of. Vlad's willingness to simply pick up where they left off 'relationship'-wise, and to talk about their daughter - they were secondary really.

Vlad had a lightbulb moment, flitting to and from the main room in the time it took Ingrid to look utterly perplexed. Handing over the thick leatherbound folder, Ingrid flipped it open hesitantly but he saw her face change instantly.

"Here. Lukas gave me a camera and photo album, told me to make sure he could see what he had missed when he wasn't here."

They started pretty soon after the move to Surrey, when Ana was barely six months old. Wolfie still only looked eight or nine back then, his rapid development obvious even from one months picture to the next. There were photos of each of Ana's birthday parties, her first steps, first smiles, first bite. Even her first day of school, pouting and Vlad remembered her complaining that she couldn't talk about being a vampire at school.

Ingrid was clearly absorbed, so Vlad grabbed a report he had yet to finish and sat opposite her, working to pass the time more than anything, let Ingrid have her moment seeing how their little girl grew up.

"What is _that?_ "

Craning his neck, Vlad laughed when he saw the picture Ingrid pointed at - it was a mostly obscured photo, with Ana laughing visible in the corner.

"That is George. Or her hair at least, she was showing Ana and Wolfie the static from balloons and I have to say, her hair could probably take over the world if it wanted to."

Ingrid shook her head in disbelief, turning the page so Vlad went back to his work, eyeing his watch as he waited for it to be time for Ana to launch herself out of bed and into the attention of the mother she didn't know yet. He caught sight of the little number that told the date, realising what was coming up - he had been too lost in Ingrid to pay attention properly.

"Bats!"

"What?"

"You're very distracting. I've just remembered my _fiancee_ " he spat the word, hating the prospect more and more each time he thought about it "and her father are coming over tonight. I hate having them anywhere near my family."

"Perfect."

For once, Ingrid didn't seem to be saying it sarcastically. Stunned, Vlad stared at her.

"Unless she's madly in love with you, my guess is her father is leading the charge in this _betrothal_ of yours?"

Vlad nodded, stomach squirming pleasantly when Ingrid smirked.

"And how do you plan to do anything about it?"

Ingrid moved fast, kneeling over his lap and teasing her mouth in front of his but denying him the contact he craved.

"You think there's a man _**I**_ can't bend to my whim?"

"Yes. I do."

Ingrid faltered, and Vlad hurried to finish the thought before she became hurt.

"Wolfie. Obviously."

He paid for the remark as Ingrid pinched harshly at his nipple, but she was smirking again as she kissed him, hands resting on his shoulders while his wrapped around her waist. The idea of being careful where they could be found easily faded as Ingrid melted into him, head swimming as he was reminded how well they fit against the other.

They broke apart, panting slightly when Vlad's watch beeped to say Ana would soon be awake, and they should get moving. Indulging in her sweet mouth once more, Vlad guided her back off his lap, nuzzling at her neck to inhale her scent before forcing himself to stand up. He was still adjusting to her being _right there,_ close enough to touch and taste and feel.

"Come on. She'll be less shy this morning now she knows who you are."

That was all the push Ingrid needed to shift moods, so Vlad picked up the picture book to put away safely, then took Ingrid's outstretched hand and they sped to the main communal area of the castle. In the kitchen, Ingrid took in the strange gadgets, which Vlad explained as he went.

"Coffee maker. Lukas is responsible for most of these, he hates British instant coffee. So he bought that and makes it with grounds... it _is_ good coffee. Drink?"

He held out the chilled bottle of French Peasant 1572, knowing Ingrid had barely imbibed a thing since she arrived. She took it, already spying the goblet cupboard Vlad was digging through to decant his soy into.

"Mmm, you don't know what you're missing."

Vlad could recognise the look in Ingrid's eyes from the _moon,_ finding himself pinned to the counter with her vintage-tasting mouth on his. The blood was nothing compared to the heady flavour of Ingrid beneath it, completely stealing any thought coherence until a voice forced them apart.

"Come on Vlad, in the _kitchen?_ "

Wolfie stumbled in, oblivious to the guilty caught looks on their faces as he reached for the glass next to the sink, filling it with water and guzzling it down. By the time he resurfaced, taking in their expressions, he sighed then shook his head.

"Did you think I would be surprised? I remember when I was younger, and it doesn't take a genius to know she's Ana's mother. But seriously, be careful. Dunno how your mother would take it."

His vocal chords seemed to have completely vanished, silence reigning as Vlad stared after Wolfie leaving the kitchen.

"He's got a point. Move it mongrel boy."

Vlad didn't have the capacity to be offended by her remark, as he could hear the excitable footsteps of Ana barrelling down her bedroom stairs to find him. How she never hurt herself was a mystery - even if they had put a shock absorbing mat at the bottom of the steps just in case.

"Daddy!"

He was back in the room just in time, Ana and Mr Cuddles the second leaping into his arms wearing coffin-patterned pyjamas and a beaming grin.

"Morning angel. Sleep well?"

"Yeah! Hi Ingrid! Guess what today is?"

Ingrid didn't know what to say, but tried anyway - not missing the opportunity of Ana instigating any sort of conversation.

"Friday?"

"Yep! Means tomorrow is Saturday and that's my favourite day!"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"No homework to do and I get to spend all day with daddy." She stopped, chewing her pouty little lip for a second before she added more. "You can come too I guess, if you like colouring and making stuff. Sometimes aunt George joins in but she likes uncle Wolfie and they go off together to smoochy smooch."

 _That_ was news to Vlad.

"What makes you say that Ana banana?"

"Not a banana. I saw them! They were in the arty room and uncle Wolfie kept giggling. They didn't see me though. Shhhh!"

Ingrid looked slightly overwhelmed by the whirlwind of energy, so Vlad pressed a kiss to their daughters head and sent her to get washed up and dressed - every day started with daddy hugs before anything else. The unfortunate times Vlad had to be away in the morning for his job, she would be absolutely glued to him by the evening, even falling asleep there to ensure she got her cuddle quota.

"Did you not know they were a thing?"

"I knew it was a matter of time, but I'm surprised at the suddeness. You are welcome to join in tomorrow if you want, Ana loves to paint and draw ever since she found out 'grandma Sally' is an artist."

Ana was friendly by nature, and she definitely didn't understand the magnitude of offering to spend her favourite day with Ingrid. Still, Vlad was pleasantly surprised just how quick Ana had taken to Ingrid, soothing an irrational fear she wouldn't like her, which would absolutely break Ingrid's heart. He had her breakfast out just in time for Ana to reappear in half of her uniform, tie hung loosely over her blouse and pyjama bottoms.

"Daaaaad?"

"Yes angel?"

"Can we have pizza tomorrow?"

Her Ingrid-esque manner of asking for Vlad's favourite food made his heart swell a little, loving the way she was a perfect blend of the two of them.

"Ooooh, I don't know about that."

Ana abandoned her breakfast to wriggle into Vlad's lap, putting on her best pleading face complete with petulant little pout.

"Please?"

Ingrid looked... sad, knowing she didn't have the easy, there-since-birth bond he and Ana shared. Thinking fast, he gave her a wink, then leaned down to whisper dramatically to Ana.

"Why not go ask Ingrid to help you convince me?"

She jumped to the ground, then clambered up onto Ingrid's lap with no preamble. Surprise melted into a pure enjoyment as Ana cupped her small hand over Ingrid's ear, then whispered simply.

"Make him say yes!"

It was probably good nobody else was in the room, because with their matching pouts and identical eyes, Ana looked like a perfect miniature of Ingrid. He knew he was biased, since his mother thought Ana looked a lot like him, but then he knew both girls faces better than anyone.

"Oh, alright then. Eat your breakfast darling, then go finish getting dressed."

"Yay! Thanks Ingrid."

Ingrid had to turn away to hide a flash of tears, but looked totally composed by the time Ana was done eating choco-bat cereal. She held up the empty bowl as proof she was done, then dashed off.

"Told you she likes you. She knows better than to jump on strangers, so you've already passed that line."

"Everyone likes me."

Ingrid winked, and if they weren't about to have company Vlad would have caved to his desire to kiss that beautiful smile currently residing on her face. He heard the sounds of his mother and George waking and starting their day, heard Ana had left her door open by the sounds of her chatting away to Mr Cuddles about the upcoming Saturday excitement.

"No homework?"

"She has to do it on Sunday, but Saturday is all about spending time together. Sometimes mum and George take her out for the day, but she loves just making a mess with paint and spending the day with me."

"And she's inherited your love of breather food."

Vlad held up the cereal boxes, winning an amused laugh from his sister as she saw the names and shapes of otherwise perfectly normal breather cereal.

"How even..."

"A little collaboration, a little hypnosis, a little financial incentive. And we have a product that appeases vampire parents without forcing five year olds to eat things their bodies haven't learnt to digest yet. Ana loves her crunchy mice."

Ana had rushed back into the room, fully dressed and long hair sweeping around her face again before Sally and George had surfaced. Wolfie appeared with multiple mugs of coffee, which was unusual - as was the almost-dopey smile George gave him with her thanks. Their mother was too sleepy to notice, but Ana was grinning knowingly - as was Ingrid. Seems their clever little daughter was right.

Vlad sipped his drink - at least Wolfie knew how to use the coffee machine from his uncle, and it was a nice brew - and let the others wake up a little. Ingrid watched Ana intently reading her picture book about princesses. A very serious subject for the little girl. Much like Ingrid really - she was the princess of darkness.

"Is the grumpy lady coming back? She doesn't like me."

"The grumpy lady?"

Vlad knew instantly who Ana was referring to - her future stepmother.

"She means Adze. As it happens, she and her father _are_ visiting tonight. So..."

"We'll spend the evening in the game room, don't worry."

He hated how they had to do so, wished he had been able to shake Adze sooner. His daughter shouldn't be fearing the potential addition to her family. Lifting her into a cuddle, Vlad held her close and silently promised to protect her from the fallout. Ingrid looked at the two of them, and he knew what she was saying without speaking.

They would _both_ fix this for her sake.

Vlad had _always_ been certain Ingrid leaving Ana with him had never been about not wanting to be there for their daughter, and the fire in her eyes, her desperate need to **know** the girl, it just solidified that feeling. Ingrid wanted a relationship with her, and Vlad was only too happy to help them build it. Ana deserved that just as much.

"Did you tell Wolfie I saw him and George being smoochy?"

"No, but now you have haven't you?"

Ana giggled cheekily, offering her most innocent smile to her aunt and uncle when they stared at her in shock. Oh, she was _so_ Ingrid's daughter at times like this.

"I don't know why you're fussing George, it's no surprise to me. Or Vlad, by the looks of it. Now come on, get ready for college."

As everyone got ready, and Ana kissed his cheek before clambering up onto uncle Wolfie's back, it left Vlad and Ingrid alone. With Adze and her father visiting that night, and then tomorrow being his day with Ana, Vlad knew it was going to be a while before he would get any sleep. So the sensible thing to do? Go to sleep.

Still, when Ingrid pinned him to his bed, kissing him so thoroughly it almost _hurt_ , he wasn't sure sleep mattered so much. He had a suspicion this particular reward was for the moment he gave her with Ana, because Ingrid hated _talking_ about most things, in particular her feelings. Vlad was just glad they made it to his room, as he heard the upstairs main door open. His mum knew he went to sleep when Ana went to school, so his speedy disappearance wasn't unusual.

Panting as she released his mouth, Vlad felt his head swim with the overpowering **need** only Ingrid was capable of bringing out in him. They stripped each other slowly, and Vlad somehow convinced Ingrid to let him take his time on her, exploring the body he had missed so much and memorizing the curves, the sensitive spots all over again. He took pride in her quivering limbs, soft moans, her seemingly _endless_ responsiveness beneath his touch, his mouth as he brought her to multiple peaks of pleasure.

Fuck, he loved her so much.

Ingrid was beautifully exhausted by it all, letting Vlad hold her close as he stole the few hours left to get what sleep he could, ignoring the irritation he felt at the thought of that night. She audibly complained when his alarm woke them, until Vlad reminded her it meant Ana would be home soon. That was plenty motivation to see her shower and dress alongside him, mapping the faint scars on his neck with hesitant fingers but saying nothing of them.

"Ana you little monster, slow down!"

He could hear Wolfie from lower down the front path to their castle, no doubt chasing an energetic bundle of little girl who zoomed around the place. Vlad imagined she would be so fast it was invisible when she transformed at sixteen.

"No! You have to catch me!"

Her sweet little voice lifted his heart, and soon enough she came dashing into the room, expecting to see her daddy there as ever. Perfectly timed with daily practice, Vlad caught her as she leapt at him, holding her close as she giggled happily.

"Did you ditch uncle Wolfie?"

"Not my fault he's too slow to catch me."

Ingrid smiled behind Ana, making Vlad's stomach flutter at the unrivalled joy Ingrid already gained from their daughter. He had raised a girl who's mother was proud of her already - Ana was his biggest and best achievement.

"Go get changed then princess, remember to bring down your uniform to go in the wash. I would say it's bath night but no point if you're going to get covered in pizza and paint tomorrow."

Calling Ana 'princess' was the best way to ensure she definitely did as she was told, watching her charge off to her room to change for the afternoon. Ingrid watched, barely able to tear her eyes away from the perfect little girl they had made as confused, messed up teenagers with lopsided feelings.

Wolfie greeted them quietly as he passed, heading to his room to undoubtedly change out of his work overalls.

"She's... wow. You've done a good job with her."

"I had good raw material. She's _ours."_

Ingrid didn't have time to answer before the door went again, admitting George and Sally Giles into the building.

"Hey mum. Hey George."

"Vladdo! And... Ingrid! I remembered!"

Ingrid was still clearly at a loss with the humans - Vlad didn't blame her. All they really knew about each other were that Ingrid had left, and Vlad had discovered them later on. They had no idea Ingrid had been undeniably pulled back to the castle by the call to see her daughter - Vlad's daughter.

She managed a stiff nod in their direction, then resumed trying not to stare at the staircase Ana would reappear on very soon. The little girl in question came barreling down soon after, dressed in a sparkly purple dress, her fluffy monster slippers and a beaming grin as she clambered up onto Vlad's lap without a seconds preamble.

"Daddy daddy daddy!"

"What what what?"

Ana giggled, launching into a dramatic recount of her day at school and keeping everyone in the room utterly enraptured. When she found out she, George and Wolfie were all having a sleepover in the games room that night, Ana was thrilled. She didn't have to know it was because that room also happened to be treated specially to prevent a vampire entering if the person in there didn't want them to. That information was only within the castle - so nobody could lock themselves _in_ with the humans and keep Vlad out.

He told Ingrid though, trusting her innately when she asked "why the games room?"

"I better get dressed, dinners almost cooked."

"You have to dress up for your future wife?"

"I don't _have_ to, but Adze checks me out too much in these jeans. She isn't big on my suit, complained to the VHC I better have a properly tailored, fitted one for the binding."

Ingrid gave him the once over, humming approvingly and Vlad knew a minute of vanity that she liked what she saw - despite the fact he had recently been in bed with her and treated to very obvious evidence she considered him appealing.

When he had the suit on - and Ingrid had changed into a dress Vlad was fairly certain should be _illegal,_ as it was unbelievably close fitted and emphasized every flawless curve - they were both eyeing each other hungrily.

"She might not like it, but you're keeping it on after she leaves."

Swallowing thickly, Vlad wondered if the suit would survive the heat in Ingrid's gaze as they headed back out. Ana knew daddy's special clothes must be kept glitter free, washing her hands and waiting to be in her pyjamas before she settled in his arms for her goodnight cuddle.

"You be good for aunt George and uncle Wolfie, ok?"

"I will daddy, you be good for grumpy lady. And Ingrid, you come to make stuff tomorrow ok?"

Ingrid nodded, almost freezing in surprise when Ana reached across for a hug from her. She may not know it, but Vlad certainly felt like their daughter was responding to some deep rooted but unknown instinct of their blood relation, naturally trusting and liking Ingrid despite having not known her three days, and knowing most of Vlad's visitors were not to be interacted with unless he said so.

"Come on little princess, me and George have set it all up with your favourite movies."

"Awesome! Let's go! Oh, wait, I gotta brush my teeth!"

Ingrid quirked an eyebrow at Vlad, clearly amused by their daughter needing no convincing of oral hygiene - Vlad had been (rather disgustingly) avoidant of such things almost the entire time in Transylvania. He had sort of hoped if he rotted his fangs enough he couldn't bite anyone.

"Good plan. I'll take her, you two go get your pjs on."

George and Wolfie scattered to get ready for the pyjama party as Sally headed off with Ana to get her teeth clean - there was a bathroom off the games room, but Ana's toothbrush was still up in her room. Vlad didn't relax until they were all safely locked in the games room, after a wide grin from Ana to show her teeth were done that made Vlad practically melt with his deep love for his daughter.

"Congratulations by the way. Once she starts hugging you she may never stop."

"You've managed to make a future hellraiser like me who's as soft as you."

Vlad grinned - that was a compliment to him. Now they were safely alone again, Ingrid's eyes went back to his suit, back to practically undressing him with her eyes and Vlad had bats flapping in his stomach pleasantly. Somehow despite his valiant efforts to resist, Vlad found himself neatly fitting between Ingrid's thighs where she sat up on the table, kissing her deeply before moving to mouth at her neck. He didn't doubt for a moment they could have thrown caution to the wind and risked getting caught right there where they usually _ate -_ before the door knocked.

"Damnit. Can I just kill your fiance?"

"Ha, tempting. Sadly not, it would make for a messy end. And not the fun kind."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, straightening her dress and running a thumb around her lips to check for smears. Satisfied she looked flawless as ever, Ingrid glared toward the door for good measure before helping herself to blood. There was one upside to their interrupted fooling around - Ingrid was _pouring_ pheromones, sweet and tempting. If she planned to work her charms on Ramanga, there wouldn't be a chance in _hell_ he could resist her.

Vlad couldn't either, leaning in to inhale at her neck for a minute.

"Lucifer, you smell good."

"Mmm. Save it mongrel boy, your wife is here."

He growled in annoyance, finding the thought of Adze an incredibly effective arousal killer as he headed toward the door. He caught Adze giving his suit a distasteful look before the usual fake smile plastered across her face and the curtsey. Ramanga had his usual scowl in place, grating at the fact he had to wait to be invited in.

Vlad led them through, and both Adze and Ramanga instantly noticed Ingrid. He let them stew for a minute, catching the spark in Ingrid's eyes and deciding he better distract himself.

"Ramanga, Adze. My sister, Ingrid Dracula. Ingrid, this is my betrothed, Adze and her father."

Ingrid didn't curtsey, merely inclined her head from behind her goblet. He caught the smirk curling on one side of her mouth, knew the gaze she dragged over Ramanga was calculated. Amongst her many talents, Ingrid knew how to feign a very realistic interest. Vlad only knew it was fake because he knew how she _really_ looked when she wanted something.

"How come we've never met before?"

"Adze, mind your manners."

Vlad cringed inwardly as her father remonstrated her quietly - he would _never_ talk to Ana in that tone of voice. Couldn't imagine much worse than putting that deferential, learned-servitude look on his little girls face as Adze dropped her eyes.

"Yes father."

"Dispense with the formalities Ramanga, this is supposed to be a quiet dinner and Adze is entitled to ask."

The muscle twitched in his jaw - suppressed anger and irritation.

"Of course. I am most thirsty."

"Allow me."

Vlad had to fight a snort of amusement at that sickly sweet voice Ingrid was putting on, offering Ramanga a goblet full of vintage blood with her mouth tipped up at one side. Even so... it was **subtle,** Ingrid wasn't saying much or laying it on thick. Just enough that Ramanga could taste the scent of pheromones on the air that attracted, could see the way Ingrid's dress accentuated her every curve, that perfect body.

"Thank you."

She turned, offering Vlad a wink and _knowing_ the eyes on her would drop down her body where the flowing fabric ghosted over her backside. Seduction was an art form, and Ingrid was a master.

"As for why you haven't met me before... I didn't care for small children, left to wait until they were old enough to be less annoying."

It was a total lie, he knew - Ingrid had always loved their little brother, and was so completely taken with their daughter already, had been pulled back to Dracula central for that little angel.

"Understandable. Though as stepdaughters go, Adze could do worse than the Chosen One's daughter. At least she's quiet."

Vlad felt his hand curl into a fist at his side, remembering he had heard it all before. They didn't know Ana. _Their_ opinion didn't matter, Ingrid's did.

"Really? I found her quite spirited, reminds me a little of myself."

He caught Ingrid's half-smile, face currently turned where Ramanga couldn't really see her and took comfort in the genuine praise for their daughter before he swallowed his anger, standing behind Adze's chair and pulling it out for her.

"Shall we?"

Ingrid's chair was pulled out by Ramanga, but it did mean she was sat opposite Vlad at the table and he could surreptitiously stare hungrily at her over an extravagant and frankly disgusting dinner of all sorts of vampire friendly delicacies. Vlad much preferred a home cooked meal, or a pizza but that sadly wasn't appropriate for the supposed 'matchmaking' nights where he and Adze were supposed to get to know each other, strengthen their betrothal.

It was nonsense wrapped around spying and silent threats - it was supposed to remind Vlad he was meant to be faithful, to stop his well-known promiscuous behaviour.

Well... he had cut it down to one now. The one delicately wiping ocelot sauce from the side of her mouth, never once so much as smudging the red paint across her pouting, perfect mouth. Adze and Vlad managed a great deal of awkward silence, but Ramanga couldn't seem to stop talking as Ingrid appeared totally enthralled. Clearly Ramanga didn't notice her slightly glazed expression, the one that said Ingrid was bored rigid but knew better than to act in that way. Vlad had yet to perfect that.

"Father, we must leave."

 _"Patience_ Adze."

"No. _Sunrise._ You know my Saturdays are off limits Ramanga, and if you don't leave now you'll fry on the way back to Transylvania."

Swallowing nausea as Ingrid smiled sweetly when Ramanga kissed her knuckles - and wiped her hand on her dress when he turned away - he eventually managed to kick his fiance and her still-trying-to-watch-Ingrid father out. The door slamming behind them was immensely satisfying, though not nearly as much as Ingrid dragging him into a kiss by his jacket lapels.

"What a creep. Bed. Now."

Brain momentarily short-circuited, Vlad could only nod and make an unintelligible sound as they sped to his room, falling on to his bed and touching, feeling, kissing and as he felt her fangs, biting.

"Impressive acting."

"Mmm. Later."

She yanked his shirt free of his trousers, hands dipping under it to rake over his bare stomach as her hips pressed against his rapidly-hardening erection. Ingrid _really_ liked the suit it seemed. Given his struggle not to stare at her dress all night, Vlad could relate to the built-up arousal of the night. They both worked to get his trousers open, and he felt a fresh surge of heat when he found Ingrid bare beneath her dress - meaning she had gone without underwear _all night,_ a thought that had his cock twitching already.

"You sure you aren't still sore?"

"Don't mock me."

Ingrid glared, rubbing against his cock and moaning softly even as she scowled.

"I'm _not,_ I just don't want to hurt you again."

Her face softened for a fraction of a second, emotions working through the cracks of her facade until both of them were making needy sounds as she sank down his cock, enveloping him in that perfect, silken embrace until they were flush together.

"I'm fine."

As if to drive the point home, Ingrid squeezed around him and drew a choked sound of desperate pleasure, smirking knowingly at him. He didn't much care for being dressed with Ingrid, but the hungry stare she gave his suit and the fact her dress left little to his imagination had Vlad making an exception. If she considered herself out of practice, Vlad couldn't tell - it was _just_ as intense, _just_ as hot and Ingrid moaning as she fucked herself on his cock was the most erotic sight and sound on the planet.

Reaching beneath her dress, Vlad rubbed her clit and enjoyed Ingrid's increasing pitch of whimpering sounds as she drew closer to climax, tightened her muscles around him like he would want anything but to be buried inside her right now.

"Fuck, I missed this."

Vlad wasn't even totally sure he heard right as Ingrid finally teetered off the edge, thighs tight on his hips as she came atop him and dragged Vlad alongside her into bliss. Ingrid lay on top of him for several minutes, little puffs of air against his neck telling Vlad she was still coming down from an intense peak of pleasure, slowly making her way to lie next to him with that soft, post-coital expression on her face.

"Did you actually just admit you missed me?"

"Don't be stupid. I missed the sex, you were an annoying little brother but the sex was always good."

It hurt a little, sure, but Ingrid had rarely ever admitted that she was mutually satisfied with their physical relationship as teenagers - he would take the compliments where he could. Checking his watch, he sighed and nuzzled into her neck again for a minute, enjoying the proximity to her soft, sweet scent.

"Better go shower. Ana doesn't sleep in just because it's Saturday. And because she's in with the others, they'll all be up at six too."

"How is my daughter a morning person? It defies logic."

"Ana defies logic. It's part of her charm. You coming?"

Vlad supposed it was good they had the time, because he almost forgot that they were supposed to just be cleaning up when Ingrid shoved him to his knees, leaning against the bathroom wall and openly taking pleasure in his ministrations as Vlad went down on her. She returned the favour, smirking up at him as she sucked his tip torturously slow, hummed to herself until Vlad was crosseyed with the vibrating sensations. As they stumbled from the shower on slightly shaking legs and sharing mischievous Dracula smiles, Vlad found his watch on the floor. It beeped as he picked it up.

"Just in time. The princess shall rise in fifteen minutes."

"How likely is this arts and crafts to make a mess of my clothes?"

Ingrid was looking at her dress, clearly unsure about whether or not to risk it. Vlad gave her underwear-clad body the once over with a grin, then turned to his own clothes.

"Depends on how stuck in you get. You can borrow mine if you like, there's a few t-shirts and jeans in that end of my wardrobe that I go through when I'm painting with her. We're probably the same size.. hang on."

Vlad scooped up her dress, undoubtedly making a fool of himself as he tried to put it on. It was a little loose on his chest and hips, but a tad snug on his waist and tight on the shoulders.

"Yeah, you'll be fine."

Ingrid actually laughed, the sound growing when Vlad realised he couldn't really get out of the dress - how did she _do_ this daily?

"Idiot. Are they black?"

"Uh, should be some black there yeah. If you really want to win Ana over though? Purple is the way forward."

Ingrid rifled through his clothes, finding a black t-shirt she apparently didn't hate and some purple jeans Vlad only bought to pacify Ana - they didn't suit him much. The slim fit looked phenomenal on Ingrid though, he noticed.

"Ana will love that."

He loved it - they had just had this moment like any other couple, joking and easy and comfortable. And Ingrid in his clothes... that did funny things to his heart.

"Right. Soy blood and everything is good."

Ana predictably barreled out as soon as someone opened the lock for her escape, dashing out to jump on Vlad with a smile.

"Hi daddy! Hi Ingrid! Saturday!"

"Yep. You go get into your painting clothes and clean your teeth, breakfast first and then we can make stuff."

"Ok daddy! Come on Mr Cuddles!"

She dashed off toward her own room, teddy clutched in one small hand and swinging madly through the air. Three rather sleepy looking adults exited the games room shortly, shaking their heads at the girls exuberance.

"Too early."

"Mmm."

"I'll go make coffee. I can rock the pjs look."

Of the three, Wolfie was probably the closest to a morning person and both Sally and George looked at him gratefully. Half an hour later the humans vaguely resembled alive, and Ana was eagerly ingesting pancakes she 'helped' Vlad make.

"Hey, Ana banana. Would you mind terribly if I went out with Sally and George today? You'll still have Vlad and your new buddy Ingrid. I'll help you with homework tomorrow instead?"

Ana peered up at Wolfie, clearly considering what he said.

"Will you bring me back a present?"

"Ana!"

"Just asking."

She grinned at Vlad, utterly unapologetic and not understanding what Vlad had suddenly realised - he was giving he and Ingrid time alone with their daughter.

"Maybe. Only if I see something _awesome_ enough for you."

"That's ok then. You can go."

"That's my girl."

She gave Wolfie a hug, wiped syrup on his cheek and giggled as he tried to lick it off. The Giles didn't question it, though Vlad suspected they thought it a little odd. Especially seeing Ingrid in clothes they recognised as his, rather than her usual black dresses.

Ana had no idea what theday would be, the first time she spent with just her parents. u

Vlad managed to catch Wolfie as they were getting ready to leave, hugging his little brother in everything but blood.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy it. I know it's the sort of day you only dreamed of for years."

It was so true Vlad almost cried, barely managing to fight back tears as he hugged his mum and George on their way out, then turned to go and spend the day with Ingrid and their daughter. It steeled his resolve further seeing them together - Adze _had_ to go.

-YD-

 **Ah, I'm still so happy to have Ingrid back here (can you tell)!**


	38. Chapter 38

**NarutoLovesFemKyuubi - your review made me laugh, I could absolutely see Ana saying "grr Adze must perish" after half an hour with Ingrid.**

-YD-

"Gramma Sally! Look what daddy and Ingrid helped me make!"

Ana dashed over to the humans when they came back smelling of outside and the late lunch pizza, showing them her pictures and Vlad pushed the door to, pulling Ingrid close and she didn't resist at all. Nobody who had met Ingrid before the separation, before Ana was born, would have _ever_ believed her capable of looking so _happy_ and engaged with colouring in with a five year old. Except perhaps Wolfie, who had seen Ingrid's softer side.

Vlad would never forget it, would never forget Ana reaching up to put glitter on Ingrid's face and receiving no irritation, no annoyance - just a smile and a retaliation of glitter tapped on the tip of her little Ingrid-shaped-nose. Nor Ana declaring Ingrid made almost as good a princess as she did, and Ingrid not sure whether to be insulted or complimented.

"You're amazing with her. A natural. I always knew you would be."

Ingrid didn't say anything, but her mouth brushed lightly over the the old scar on his neck - her mark on him, the one they hadn't so much as talked about yet and Vlad felt his knees almost buckle from the sensation.

"Don't do that or I won't be decent to leave this room."

Ingrid smirked at his hissed warning, but leaned up to kiss him properly before stepping back. She looked undeniably sweet with the glitter still on her face, paint on her bare arms - Ingrid so frequently wore long sleeves, it was a rarity to see her in a t-shirt - and that light in her eyes that Vlad knew came from spending the day with Ana.

He had no idea what level of serious Ingrid saw their relationship in - they had a _daughter_ together, she knew Vlad was in love with her and they were still brother and sister... their relationship couldn't really be casual and yet Ingrid didn't put any words to it at all. Just shared his bed, hated his fiance and slept in his arms... like nothing had happened and they hadn't been seperated for a whole _six years_.

Vlad didn't care - she was there, and Ana had her mother back. His need to understand where he stood with Ingrid was nowhere near as important.

"Daddy, you and Ingrid come out and eat pizza!"

Ingrid smiled again at being addressed by the girl, and Vlad couldn't resist winking.

"Told you she was bossy like you."

Even Wolfie looked surprised by how 'stuck in' Ingrid had gotten, spying her glittered, painted and generally light-hearted appearance, rather than cold indifference and immaculate black dresses. Ana chattered away about their time spent making an absolute mess in between mouthfuls of pizza, and then became utterly enthralled by the simple gift Wolfie had brought back for her - a sparkly purple hair scrunchie. She probably had a dozen more like it, but she still gave Wolfie a huge hug of thanks, pottered over to Vlad and asked him to put it in - even though she could tie her own hair up.

"Do I look pretty dad?"

"You always look pretty angel."

Ana giggled happily, then sat herself down to colour in some more while the grown ups talked lightly. Ingrid was quiet, but she ate the pizza and answered when asked a question. Mostly she just listened to Ana, watched her wildly gesticulate about how she had painted or drawn something. Ana decided Ingrid simply _had_ to sit the other side of her when they watched a movie, and from his side of the girl Vlad quite clearly saw Ingrid roll her eyes a little over the fact Ana had Harry Potter in her film collection.

"Come on munchkin, let's get you bathed and in your pjs."

Ana _could_ bathe herself - in theory - but often got distracted by the glittery water, the floating castles and making bubble beards and hats. So Vlad often had to go and ensure she was actually clean again, which usually ended up in a

"Gotcha!"

Splash in the face. Vlad wiped his face with the towel, then set about cleaning the mischievous little monster. Having expended all her energy making a mess that day, Ana could barely keep her eyes open by the time she was in her pyjamas. Ingrid was still in his clothes, still had a little glitter on her cheek and was sat talking to Wolfie. It was a little surreal, given how he had been barely to her hip the last time they had an actual conversation, and now he was a foot taller than her.

"Aww, is the little princess tired?"

"No!"

George didn't appear convinced, especially when Ana yawned right after her denial before burrowing into Vlad's neck to get comfortable. If left, she would absolutely sleep there.

"Come on munchkin, you can read in bed if you like. Say goodnight to everyone."

Vlad didn't expect she would be awake long enough to get into bed without help, but it pacified her to not be told she was going to sleep.

"Night everyone."

Was mumbled sleepily against his neck and he could feel the fond smile cross his face as he carried Ana off to her room. As suspected, by the time she had wriggled beneath the covers and clutched her teddy, Ana was out like a light. When he went back downstairs Ingrid had gone, presumably to remove glitter from her clothes.

"Must be catching. I'm going to bed too, _someone_ dragged me in and out of every exhibit at that museum."

"Don't pretend you didn't love all the different bones."

Grinning at Wolfie and George, Vlad waved them off to (presumably) different bedrooms which left him alone with his mother.

"Everything alright mum?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes of course. Ana seems to have taken to your sister quite well."

"She may not look it, but she is good with kids so long as she cares. Wolfie preferred her to me the whole time."

Vlad hoped Ingrid wasn't listening in, that would be awkward and he didn't want her thinking he was talking down about her. It was hard to explain her to anybody... Ingrid was deep, multi-layered and when she cared and loved, she did so fiercely. She was also closed off, icy and it took a lot to fall into those categories where she would display feelings. Only Ana and Wolfie had automatically became a part of her heart. Despite the fact she shared his bed, Vlad still banked on Ingrid probably preferring Wolfie to him.

"I know she doesn't open up much, but she's missed a lot of changes in the last few years. It's going to take time for her to learn to live around humans, to deal with the fact _I'm_ half human."

"So she's definitely staying around then?"

"Seems that way."

And he hoped it with just about every atom of his body.

"So... whatever made her leave is dealt with?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

Vlad involuntarily cringed, knowing Ingrid had heard them as she spoke, stepping out still in his purple jeans but with her dress back over them and her face and hair clear of glittering mess. She leant against the doorframe, surveying them both coolly and Vlad still had a tough time reconciling the vampiress stood there with the one who reacted so openly and passionately beneath his hands in bed, the one who laughed and painted and got messy happily with Ana.

"Blood Cellar?"

"Through that door, down one flight... third on the left."

Ingrid nodded and disappeared, leaving a heavy silence in her wake as Vlad dropped his eyes back to the table.

"You're still not going to talk about that are you?"

"No. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to hold back on you and it's not that I don't trust you... but it's not mine to tell. Not really."

A warm hand settled over his, squeezing reassuringly and he eventually looked up to see an understanding smile.

"It's fine son. I should get to bed myself, got to be up early to open that exhibit."

He bid her goodnight, glad for the reminder she would be up early in the morning as he went in search of Ingrid _again._ He seemed to be doing that a lot already. She was indeed where he checked first - blood cellar. He spent limited time in there himself, having little interest in the piles of human blood contained in bottles older than all the current residents of his castle combined.

"You're going to have to tell her where her granddaughter came from some day."

"I know, but until Ana's ready to hear it nobody else will."

"When would you have told her? If I hadn't come back?"

Ingrid wasn't looking at him, so she didn't see the tension in his frame as Vlad considered the idea of never seeing her again. It was like an icy knife slicing his chest open, raw and vulnerable pain.

"I'm not sure. Before she was sixteen, but after I thought she was old enough to understand that us being brother and sister isn't what made you leave. Now... it's your call. Though if I think it's the wrong time I'm gonna say so."

"Because you know her better, right?"

"What? No, of course that's not it."

Ingrid turned around suddenly, obviously expecting that to be his motivation.

"Then why?"

"Because I want you to take the time to **bond** with her. Ana is going to be a lot happier to hear that someone she loves and cares about is her family than when you've just landed in her life while she's scared Adze is going to be her new mother."

This time when Ingrid kissed him, he could taste her vulnerability. He knew her biggest fear was Ana's rejection, knew she was terrified and Vlad couldn't help but be humbled by the innate trust in him despite everything. Ingrid was barely holding it together, and yet she trusted Vlad with the responsibility of keeping her there. She whimpered softly as he broke the kiss, not wanting to lose track of where they were, before whispering against his lips.

"That girl scares the hell out of me. My daughter is my weakness and I don't know how to be..."

"Ana's my strength. You're _my_ weakness."

They were both scared, raw and emotional. The only difference was... Vlad didn't still carry that shame around his fears. They made him who he was. Wherever Ingrid had been, it wasn't a nurturing and caring environment for her emotions.

"Be gentle with me. I feel so fragile right now."

For a second, Vlad thought he was hearing things. Ingrid hadn't said a word, but then he realised - she was opening up to him telepathically. Vampires _never_ did that - it was always the first thing they learned, to close that link down and never let anyone have access to their mind. Vlad had even taught Sally and George basic protection, so no passing vampire could pick their brains for information without them knowing.

So Ingrid was **voluntarily** letting him in. Sharing intimate thoughts with him and Vlad couldn't quite comprehend that level of trust. If he let her in, she would see every bit of shame and grief, sadness and loneliness that he had quashed down for years after she broke his heart. She would see just how fragile he was when it came to how much he loved her. Alternatively, Vlad felt like he was being selfish to bask in her gently receptive mind without responding in kind.

He forced himself not to delve deeper, search out the secrets hidden there to find out how she truly felt toward him no matter how tempting it was. Instead he tried to offer reasonings for why he wasn't opening up to her.

"I'm scared if I let you in, it'll overwhelm you."

Ingrid kissed him again, soft and needy as she slid her fingers up into his hair and pressed their bodies close together. His hands slid around the curve of her hips, the place they had always fit so well.

"Not here."

She nodded stiffly, clinging tighter to him as Vlad flitted them both back to his room. He let her set the pace, would happily have stood there just holding her close for hours if that was all she wanted. Ingrid tugged at his clothes frantically, but calmed when they were bare skin to bare skin again as they tumbled into bed together. Ingrid's mouth touched his neck again, sending shivers down his spine as she touched that deep claim Vlad had taken willingly, over and over again to let her feed on him.

There was no rush, no urgency between them, just bodies sliding against each other slowly and Vlad was secretly inwardly amazed that she was initiating this tactile encounter, had _asked_ him to be gentle. Ingrid made soft, intensely appealing sounds in the back of her throat as they kissed, gasped quietly when Vlad's hands explored and caressed her body.

Eventually, though Vlad didn't know if the slow and intimate foreplay had lasted minutes or hours by then, Ingrid reached down, guided Vlad into place and lifted her hips to let him slip inside her. There was no resistance, just their bodies slotting together as perfectly as they ever had. She clutched him close, shivering in his arms as he cradled her. Their physical connection strengthened their mental one, and Vlad knew if he dropped his guard now Ingrid could be inside his head, could access the depths of his soul.

Ingrid kissed him again, fingers tangling in his hair and her thumb resting lightly against his temple.

"I'm not scared."

Barely maintaining his blocks against her as it was, Vlad couldn't fight her gentle, solely telepathic nudging at his mind. The intrusion wasn't unsettling or unpleasant, hell it didn't even _feel_ like an intrusion. Ingrid's presence in his mind was soft and the regard for the magnitude of it was clear. Ingrid knew she could cause untold damage from inside his head, which was why vampires placed such a high prize on protecting their minds.

Vlad could sort of feel their bodies, was faintly aware of how they were physically joined but the feeling of being laid so bare was taking most of his attention. Every memory he had of her and the feelings connected to them, they were all there for her to break open.

This wasn't about pleasure, but connection. It wasn't sex... it was more than that, the word that could be applied to the hundreds, maybe even thousands of times Vlad had used people to get off couldn't describe the connection they shared now. He could only describe it as making love, and Vlad felt a little adrift - he was a novice at showing _love_ with his body.

Even more scary was the fact Ingrid was privy to his whole thought process, even knowing he was scared she would be scared off. He felt her hands tighten on him, felt her slowly withdraw from his mind but as they both came back to the present, Ingrid was clearly going nowhere. Her hips rocked into his, silently asking Vlad to move again. It didn't take much for them both to climax, coming softly with quiet gasps.

His mind still felt open but he didn't mind, not laid there with Ingrid who knew him as intimately as anybody ever could. She rubbed her thumb over his temple again before leaning up to kiss him softly, then burrowing into his hold like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do.

"You didn't..."

He knew what she was saying. Or not saying - he had the chance, but hadn't searched through her head the way she had his.

"I don't feel like I have the right. Besides, the fact you were _willing_ to open up like that is enough for me."

Bats, Ingrid could strip him bare in ways nobody else could, leaving him naked inside and out and Vlad couldn't help but welcome it. He owed her so much.

"Why are you being so accommodating? Situations reversed, I would be mad as hell with you."

Vlad shifted to rest his head on his hand, elbow bent so he could look down at Ingrid in the limited candle light.

"What do I have to be angry at? I lied to you, I _hurt_ you and I'm the reason you stayed away for six years. And yet... you gave me the chance to raise our daughter. You sacrificed over _five years_ of her life when I wouldn't have been able to blame you if you had kept her from me. Frankly I'm surprised you aren't more angry with me, even now. This isn't _accommodating,_ this is just me happy you're here at all."

"I **want** to still be angry at you, but it gets harder and harder every time I see you with her."

"I wouldn't blame you if you are angry with me." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "You don't have to placate me so I'll let you see Ana. So long as you're nice in front of her... I'll never keep you two apart. I've wished you were here raising her with me every single day."

Ingrid actually rolled her eyes, pinching roughly at his forearm within easy reach of her.

"Ow!"

"Placate you? _That's_ what you think this is?"

"No. I just don't ever want you to feel pressured into behaving a certain way so I'll let you spend time with her. You could spend every minute Ana was sleeping telling me you hate me, so long as it wasn't where she could see."

"You're such a sap. What _is_ this? To you I mean."

For a second he was caught short, but Ingrid had quite literally been inside his head - where was the point in lying or masking his feelings anymore?

"I love you. Always have done and probably always will do. I couldn't resist you when we were teenagers, why would that have changed?"

If there was ever a time he expected Ingrid to say too much, too many feelings, it was that moment there and then. She didn't, just nodded and let him pull her back into his embrace. Being able to hold her again had yet to lose the appeal, still made him feel like all was right in the world. Ana happy and sleeping, family safe and Ingrid in his arms... nothing else mattered.

"Has it been hard on her?"

"Suppose that's a matter of perspective. She's never been short of love and attention, didn't really understand anything was missing until my mum came in to my life. Even then, Ana didn't really know what she was missing. I don't think it _really_ occurred to her she was different until school started though, and everyone else had a mommy except her."

He distinctly remembered those sad eyes when she was sat on his knee after that first day, knowing Ana had felt like the odd one out for a bad reason, unable to draw the same picture as her classmates.

"But I told her I still loved her and that family didn't have to be like everyone else's to be good. I mean, two of her uncles howl at the moon and her dad is head of all vampires. I think she just worries it's her fault. I can't really explain why or how it's my fault to a five year old."

"Mmm. She's so _happy,_ but I've missed so much."

"So you start over. It's not too late you know, I didn't meet my mother until I was eighteen."

"I guess. It just... seems so pointless to have stayed away because of being mad at you. Ana should never have had to pay for that."

Vlad agreed wholeheartedly - he was the root cause of Ingrid's distress, Ana's questions about where her mommy was.

"No, but I take full responsibility for that and I will **_always_** tell her that. I know I'm to blame for the time lost, and I will _never_ be able to thank you enough for giving _me_ that time, for giving me a beautiful daughter. She is so perfect... just like her mother."

She had adamantly insisted her leaving was off-limits, but since she had brought it up Vlad wasn't about to miss the opportunity to apologise to her as best he could. She seemed... maybe not receptive, but she wasn't closed off from him, she was listening and questioning - they were facing the issues head on. Sort of.

"Are you afraid of your mother finding out?"

"Yeah. I'm not _ashamed_ of any of it, but I'm worried about how she would feel about George living here. But I'm not worried it'll change her attitude toward Ana, and honestly she's all that matters in the long run. I mean, Wolfie knows. Lukas knows. I think even Bertrand knows... and they all accepted it."

"Who the hell is Bertrand?"

Vlad forgot he hadn't mentioned the vampire yet, but then most of their conversations had been about Ana and the humans so far. Not about the limited number of two individuals Vlad had slept with more than once.

"My tutor... Lukas' boyfriend as of the last year. Dubbed uncle Bertrand by Ana and Wolfie, was the first vampire to find out I was half human. Still one of few, but I don't really put any effort into hiding it anymore. Except from Adze and her dad, because we know how that would go very quickly."

"And he knows about us _how_ exactly?"

"You know, I have never asked. I always assumed Lukas had told him, but then I don't see Lukas betraying my confidence that way. Maybe I'll ask him, he was meant to be here last night for training but sometimes he's a day late."

Ingrid's nails skated lightly over his skin, gently teasing his nerve endings just enough to make him tingle. _This_ was what he had wanted for so long - quiet, intimate time with Ingrid before they got up and worked on raising Ana together. The more they talked and the longer she stayed, the more Vlad dared to hope this would be how things stayed.

No matter how much he tried to remember not to get ahead of himself.

"Tell me about when she asks about me."

Vlad couldn't remember the last time he had _talked_ so much. Then again, he couldn't remember the last time there was quite so much to say.

"The first time was when mum came into our lives, she asked me if she had a mommy too. Since I kicked Magda out, Wolfie has never seen his own mother either so that was it really. Sometimes she would ask something, but mostly never talked about it. Then her first day of school... she said they had to draw their family. Everyone else drew a mother, but Ana couldn't because she had no idea what you looked like. I told her she looked just like you, even though mum thinks she looks like me."

"You think she looks like me?"

Ingrid sounded almost desperate, and it confused him for a moment until he realised - Ingrid hadn't seen her reflection since before Ana was born. Had no idea how similar their faces were.

"I do. I could see you in her face from the first time I looked at her. I'll have to get a picture of you two together and show you... of course that involves stealth, Ana doesn't like photos unless she says so."

He turned over, running a gentle finger over her face as he described the features.

"She has your eye colour, your nose. Even your hair. Her lower lip sticks out the same way yours does. She's got my smile, and I'm thinking she's got my slight build but hard to say just yet. You gave me the most beautiful little girl Ingrid."

Splaying his hand across her cheek, Vlad encouraged her to look up at him rather than down at his chest.

"I am _so_ sorry you felt you had to choose between staying away from me and being with our daughter. I will do everything I can to repair the damage, and support you and her getting to know each other."

Ingrid nodded, not just telling him to shut up about it like he half-expected. It was times like this Vlad couldn't comprehend why people would think their relationship wrong, why he hated that he had to hide such a deep thing from his mum and George. The vampire world as a whole could bite themselves, Vlad was the Grand High Vampire and they couldn't do a thing to him.

But Sally and George _mattered._

"What time is it?"

Vlad twisted his head to look at his watch, seeing 4:09am blink back at him.

"Got an hour and a half before my alarm goes off."

Whatever Ingrid was thinking, Vlad regretfully had to put on hold as he heard the door upstairs opening. Only one non-Dracula vampire could enter so freely, and that meant Lukas was with Bertrand - alone, Bertrand still knocked and waited.

"We have company."

"So, bathroom?"

He nodded, shamelessly watching Ingrid get out of bed and search for clothes to wear when they were done showering. She caught him looking, offering him that half-smirk that _did_ things to him. Vlad eventually realised he too should get up, trying to behave himself but unable to keep from pressing kisses to the delicate column of Ingrid's throat until she squirmed pleasantly.

"Oh, by the way, Lukas is probably going to be a wolf. Night time and all."

Despite his warning, Vlad found two humanoids up in the main room of the castle.

"Told you I recognised the scent."

"I never said you hadn't, if you recall. Just that I could not agree."

"For bats sake, do you two _ever_ stop arguing?"

Lukas and Bertrand both turned to where Vlad landed in the doorway, the werewolf not one for formality and manners as he hurried over to Vlad and hugged him.

"Hey little bat! And Ingrid, long time no see."V

Returning the hug, Vlad couldn't help smiling at how Lukas was incapable of making a big deal out of anything. Just greeted Ingrid like it hadn't been years, like he hadn't been there for the fallout. Vlad quickly introduced Ingrid to Bertrand, but they were both mostly watching he and Lukas.

"Hold on a second. It's still night time and you just got here. How are you ... you finally mastered it?"

"Still stuck on the full moon, but every other night this month I've managed to turn back. I had to! He employed the most underhanded tactics."

Bertrand shook his head fondly, watching Lukas and Vlad interact with no trace of jealousy. Ingrid slipped past Vlad's back to go for the bottle of blood on the table,

"He _is_ a vampire. What did he do?"

"Threatened to withhold sex until I agreed to try again after I gave up last year."

"Low blow Bertrand!"

Vlad greeted his tutor next, who merely shrugged and sipped his goblet.

"It was effective. You know how difficult it is to threaten him with anything, he is so laid back it's a wonder he gets anything accomplished."

"I'm a half human werewolf who is best friends with the Grand High Vampire, and dating the stuffiest old bat ever. If I wasn't so chilled out I would realise my life is insane."

"Aww, come on. Bertrand isn't _the_ stuffiest bat ever. Just... one of them."

"You are lucky you are my superior."

"Bertrand, you've had him in your ass, stop being so dull. Oh, before the little angel wakes up... how much do they know about Ingrid? I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"Uh... Wolfie knows everything, but nobody else knows a thing."

Lukas nodded, taking his seat next to Bertrand and irritating his boyfriend lightly. Ingrid was silent, observing the dynamic and Vlad clicked that she now knew Vlad had _literally_ had sex with everyone in the room right now. She didn't seem _upset,_ but obviously a tad thrown.

"Have you met his fiance yet? Man, she literally threatened to fuck me and eviscerate me in the space of five minutes."

Ingrid nodded, sipping her drink before placing her goblet down delicately and licking her lower lip to check for residue.

"Her father has seemingly taken a shine to me."

Those were her actual first words to either of them since they got there, Vlad noted. Not that it was important - Lukas and Bertrand usually stayed for near a week at a time together. Over time the stretch grew, but Lukas was still wary of his 'family' despite Wolfie being an adult now.

"That doesn't generally bode well. Ramanga has been bloodbound three times, each one bearing him one child before getting dusted almost immediately afterwards. His youngest child is not even transformed yet."

"Does he always talk like an encyclopedia?"

"Yes."

Lukas and Vlad both answered Ingrid, receiving a glare each from Bertrand. He should be used to their antagonizing him by now.

"Juveniles."

"Bookworm."

"I will not apologise for being educated."

"Hey! I'm _educated,_ I'm just not boring. You wouldn't know to look at him he's an absolute teddy bear when Ana demands 'uncle Bertrand's' attention."

Lukas included Ingrid into the conversation effortlessly, cool and relaxed no matter the situation and he suited Bertrand perfectly - over the last couple of years the vampire had slowly began to relax, though he reverted back to uptight easily.

"I'm not surprised. Nobody can say no to a Dracula girl."

Oh, didn't Vlad know it.

The conversation stayed mostly light, the early hour and nobody wanting to risk humans overhearing them discuss certain topics helping until Vlad's watch beeped.

"Not long now."

Even Bertrand had that look of waiting for Ana - she brought light and joy to all she deemed worthy, and even the severe tutor could not resist her bright smiles. By the time she was audibly moving (to superhuman ears at least) Vlad could feel anticipation in the air.

"Daddy!"

Vlad got up and met her closer to the door, scooping her up and feeling strong little arms wrap around his neck.

"Morning little princess."

She beamed, kissing Vlad's cheek and hugging him again before peering over his shoulder.

"Uncle Luke! Uncle Bertrand!"

She wriggled to get down, hastening to go and get attention from her sort-of-adoptive uncles. Lukas picked her up gently as ever, cradled the little girl as she smiled at him and tapped the end of his nose the way Ingrid had done to her. Bertrand was next, no longer looking surprised to have the chosen ones daughter demand a hug from him. Ingrid watched with a sadness buried deep in her eyes, but Ana wasn't done.

"Have you met Ingrid before? She's great."

Ingrid totally lit up as Ana turned to her, held up her arms in a request to be picked up and gave her most winning smile when Ingrid carefully lifted her into her lap.

"I did a while back, but not Bertrand."

"We made stuff! Me and daddy and Ingrid. She helped me with glitter and paint and it was fun!"

Vlad couldn't bear to tell Ana to go get ready for the day, not when Ingrid was smiling like _that._ It was just more proof - to him - that mother and daughter could become close, that their relationship wasn't irreparable.

"I better go brush my teeth and get dressed. Then I'll be back!"

She left the room at usual high speeds, but in her wake was a sense of pure happiness - they were all touched by the light in her heart. Ingrid had never looked happier, and Bertrand and Lukas wisely didn't try to talk to her for a few minutes. Vlad put out breakfast for Ana, who habitually landed back in her usual chair to eat after getting dressed.

"Not many vampires would lower themselves to such childish activity."

"Bertrand, _you_ join in. You even watch princess movies with her."

Lukas quipped, and Vlad couldn't resist adding to it.

"Don't forget when she put that tiara on him and he wore it all day."

Ingrid didn't answer for herself, but Vlad felt her fingers seek his beneath the table when he sat back next to her. Her holding his hand - even hidden - with others in the room made him want to smile and kiss her, but Ana would probably notice.

"Uncle Luke!"

"Hey cub!"

The nickname had never worn off - even though Wolfie was now bigger than his uncle. They didn't look much alike, but the canine instincts were obvious as they bumped noses and sniffed each other. Weird to a vampire, but Vlad was used to them doing it by now.

"Why cub, I do believe you have something to tell me."

"In a minute. Uncle Bertrand!"

No matter how much he protested, Vlad could tell Bertrand enjoyed being a natural addition to the family - Wolfie had grown up quick, but Bertrand had been in his life for longer than he hadn't and Wolfie's exuberant greeting showed it. The vampire even got on well with the humans - he appreciated art, and George appreciated his extensive knowledge of history.

"Uncle Wolfie! Put him down!"

Ana announced her reappearance by bossing them around, and Wolfie complied putting Bertrand back down but turned on Ana, scooping her up and kissing her face. The little girl giggled happily between protests, eventually demanding he let her down so she could eat. His own mother passed through quickly, drinking coffee from her travel cup and greeting Ana, Lukas and Bertrand as she went.

By the time George was awake, he could see Ingrid was struggling. Ana was doing her homework with Wolfie, George talking with the visiting vampire/werewolf couple. So Vlad felt safe to take Ingrid out of the room for a minute, wanting to reassure her.

"I don't belong here."

"Don't be ridiculous. You absolutely have a place here, you are part of this family. Ana has known Adze for over a year and will barely look at her. She's already attached to you. Lukas and Bertrand have spent years being around, don't compare yourself to them. Ingrid, I want you here. I have wanted you here from day one, and you belong here with our daughter."

She looked up at him, clearly emotionally vulnerable. That was _his_ fault, he knew. She embraced him tightly, expressing emotion through physical rather than verbal language as he kissed her hair, rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I promise I'm going to prove that to you."

-YD-

 **I'm hoping I've managed to address a lot of their issues, though given that their issues are obviously only in my head I can't be sure. Still, onward Dracula clan!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I have very little to say here... but I hate not having authors notes.**

 **Although, there's something between group sex and voyeurism in here... I should think you're all used to the fact this fic is more smut than story by now.**

-YD-

"I have to go."

"Then go."

Vlad was _trying_ to leave for Council, but Ingrid had her mouth on his neck and her hand down his jeans. He was already going to have to change, because Ingrid's sweet, tempting scent of arousal was soaked into his clothes and if Ramanga was at Council he could recognise it. It was near pointless hiding it from Lukas, Bertrand or Wolfie - they could tell, but they already knew.

"You aren't helping. I can't leave the room with a hard on."

Ingrid smirked against his neck, teasing his throat with her teeth until Vlad was squirming and pushing involuntarily against her hand.

"Have to make sure it's _me"_ she squeezed at his cock, making him gasp "you're thinking of while you have your little fan club around."

 _Oh._ Ingrid was worried he was going to go back to old habits, forget about her when someone showed him attention. He hated that _he_ had given her a sense of insecurity. Tilting his head to get her attention, Vlad kissed her softly.

"You have _nothing_ to worry about. There is **nobody** I want more than you, I will be dying to get back to you, to our daughter the whole time."

He found it suddenly difficult to care that he would probably be unofficially late. It didn't matter when Ingrid tugged at his zipper, kissed him hungrily and bodily moved him on top of her. It was quick and heated, a fully dressed fumble where they kissed sloppily and bit at nearby fabric to muffle their sounds as though it could keep it, keep _them_ secret.

"Mmm. Now you can go."

 _"Now_ I need a shower, not just fresh clothes."

Ingrid hummed, shrugging to herself as Vlad ran his hand over his neck to check for smeared make-up or noticeable bite marks. Hating his job more than ever, Vlad stumbled upright and searched for a clean shirt and bottoms to wear beneath council robes. The knock at the door made him jump.

"You better be decent in there!"

He checked Ingrid had managed to straighten out the skirt of her dress, then called back to Lukas.

"Questionable, but you can come in."

Lukas opened the door, and Vlad knew it was a test of his ease with Lukas' knowledge of their relationship - the werewolf would absolutely be able to tell what he had been five minutes from walking in on.

"Bertrand is doing his nut, you're a little late but you know him, he wouldn't dare tell his 'boss' himself. And you need to straighten yourself out, your mum and George are still up."

"Five minutes, I'm gonna shower and change then I'll be up."

Lukas nodded, offered Ingrid a smile and then disappeared off presumably to soothe his boyfriend's anxieties. He even closed the door behind him, nice and polite.

"I would come with you, but five minutes... not gonna happen."

Ingrid kissed him deeply, nuzzled at his neck and kissed his old scar then pushed him away to go and get sorted for the VHC. Her affectionate actions only made him want to _stay_ more, to indulge in the tactile tendencies she hadn't had before but came back into his life with. He showered and dressed quickly, returning to take one last longing look at Ingrid.

"Lukas always stays up in the main rooms until we get back. So if you don't wanna sleep you can go talk to him. He's really laid back, if you say you don't wanna talk about something, he won't get mad. He will just move on."

"Your mother and sister are still up. I think I'll wait here."

"They'll be gone in an hour. Mum is head of some midnight art show, George is helping out. Wolfie too. I was invited, but VHC meeting clashed. It'll just be you and Lukas until we get back."

Ingrid nodded, turning her head to kiss him when Vlad embraced her from behind, unable to resist one last touch. Eventually finding the discipline to move away - he would be back in a few hours, it wasn't much in the grand scheme of things - and let Ingrid go make use of his bathroom.

"Go on, get out of here."

There was no severity in her tone, the words almost playful and her smirk wasn't malicious, more mischief. Vlad headed upstairs through sheer force of will, sniffing his top to check it wasn't obvious before he grabbed his Council robes and pulled them on over his clothes.

"I hate my job."

"But you've done such amazing things with it son. Stay safe. Take care of him Bertrand."

"I always do."

Vlad hugged his mum and George goodbye, ruffled Wolfie's hair and received a protesting yip sound, offered Lukas a smile when he was done kissing Bertrand goodbye and they eventually made it to bat form, flying off to Transylvania.

"I need a favour."

"Oh?"

Bertrand raised a querying eyebrow, but followed when Vlad pulled him to some side room in clear view of a couple of VHC staff members. The other vampire was clearly perplexed

"Last I checked, it was your choice we cease our casual encounters."

"It was... that's a really weird way to put me not wanting to interfere with your relationship. I just don't want everyone else knowing I've stopped, I don't want Ramanga thinking he's bullied me in to fidelity."

"I see. Understandable."

Vlad gave it ten minutes - he didn't often vanish for a very long time, very much a get off and get out deal - before they left. Neither Lukas or Bertrand had ever suggested they stop having sex, but he felt very much a third wheel to their actual relationship and called it off himself before he started convincing himself they only fucked him out of pity or in Bertrand's case, duty, and tanked their friendship. It wasn't worth the risk, not when Ana and Wolfie were both so attached to them.

The meeting dragged out... or maybe that was because Vlad was doubly itching to leave, now Ingrid was back and then they could both be with Ana in the morning. Still, they were discussing the cease fire and blood supply, so he forced himself to pay attention.

"Until next week gentlemen."

Finally free, Vlad barely waited for Bertrand before they set off, itching to return home where now his _entire_ family resided. Vlad could taste the scent on the air instantly, intimately familiar with both as they landed back in the main room. Lukas' bare, tanned back was visible, muscles rolling and catching the firelight where a pale hand didn't cover.

"Ahem."

Bertrand cleared his throat loudly, and Lukas didn't even jump. Just leant back on his knees and smiled cheekily, utterly unashamed to be caught with Ingrid's lipstick a clear stain on his lips. Knowing first hand how spectacular both parties were at kissing, Vlad was almost jealous not to be involved between Lukas and Ingrid.

"See, told you they would be back first."

"It's a good thing too, mum would have been telling us you were cheating on Bertrand."

"Not our fault she only knows about your one night stands."

Lukas jumped up off the sofa, heading over to kiss his boyfriend and Vlad couldn't help chuckling at the lipstick transfer. Ingrid looked a little unsure for a second, but Vlad slotted into the space Lukas had vacated and kissed her. He could taste Lukas on her lips, saw his discarded shirt on the floor next to them and wondered how far it would have gone had they not returned. Ingrid nipped his lower lip, smirking when Vlad whined lightly.

There was something so **freeing** about not having to hide his relationship with her in front of the other two. About not having to hide _anything_ from the three in the room.

"My mum likes to pretend she knows nothing about my sex life. I'm not about to give her more details."

"Cub said she gave George condoms and the sex talk."

"Bet she loved that."

Bertrand was used to the casual way Vlad and Lukas were in the way they talked and interacted, but Ingrid was clearly still adjusting. Though it hadn't taken long for her and Lukas to acknowledge the simmering attraction that had been left un-acted upon when Ingrid left. It actually cheered him to see Ingrid hadn't let her insecurity completely drown her, remembering her tremors the first few times he saw her naked again.

"So, how was your meeting?"

"Dull. Aside from the sideways looks Bertrand got for being caught getting dragged into a side room with me."

Lukas furrowed his brow, then sniffed at his boyfriend. Ingrid was watching Vlad closely, he knew - after his promise earlier that he wasn't going to do anything other than get through the meeting and come back to her.

"No way you two did anything."

"No, we didn't. But nobody else knows that."

"Ah. Maintaining your reputation."

He nodded, unsure whether or not Ingrid wanted to be left to resume whatever was happening with Lukas or not now. Lukas, with his inability to be serious about ninety nine percent of the time, didn't leave him wondering and grinned.

"So are you two done interrupting, or staying to watch?"

Bertrand rolled his eyes, and Vlad looked down where Ingrid was hidden from their view by the sofa back. She looked nervous, and he immediately knew why. Leaning back down, he pressed their foreheads together lightly and ran a thumb over her temple. She took the invitation, letting him 'talk' to her through telepathy as she tipped her head slightly to capture his lips.

"They aren't going to notice, and even if they _did_ I can guarantee they aren't going to care."

"You swear?"

If they made Ingrid feel insecure, even for a minute, about her body, Vlad knew she would never trust his word fully again. She was trusting him to know Lukas and Bertrand, to know she was safe from judgement and ridicule for a vulnerability she had yet to show anyone else.

"I swear."

She held his gaze for a minute as they carefully reconstructed their telepathy blocks, then nodded. The reality of the situation beginning to sink in, Vlad felt anticipation build as he resurfaced where Lukas and Bertrand could see them.

"Not out here, that's an explanation even you don't want to make."

The werewolf smirked, turning to Bertrand expectantly. Vlad had wanted to see Ingrid and Lukas together for _years,_ but Bertrand was an unknown quality when it came to voyeurism. Hell, when it came to _women,_ Vlad wasn't even sure where he fell on the sexuality scale.

"I have the feeling that even if I were to absent myself, you would only tell me every detail regardless."

"You realise you're surrounded by supernatural creatures who know you're turned on? Come on, my room."

It made sense - Lukas knew Vlad's room was off limits, and Bertrand had no bed in his. He wondered how much use that coffin actually saw. Bertrand let himself be led, and Ingrid laced her fingers through his as she and Vlad followed. He stopped her before they stepped through the door, whispering against her mouth.

"Are you sure about this? They won't be offended if you changed your mind."

Her eyes glittered, hand reaching down to squeeze at Vlad's erection.

"Told you before, torturing you is _my_ job."

Lukas didn't initiate, let Ingrid join him on his bed and kiss him first but he responded eagerly, fingers seating themselves on her waist. He still had no shirt on, Ingrid's pale hands stark against his tanned chest as she braced her weight straddling his hips. Vlad wasn't totally sure of the etiquette, but couldn't take his eyes away from the scene before him.

When he had caught Ingrid with Will, he had been **devastated.** Watching her with Lukas... that was the _last_ thing on his mind. It wasn't the same when she was with him, he could tell - Ingrid was in control, wasn't making those soft whimpers she did when Vlad kissed her or biting him possessively. That innate openness she showed to Vlad was absent, but Vlad didn't doubt for a second she wanted to be there all the same.

He spared a look at Bertrand, seeing him struggle to maintain his usual composure but he didn't look upset, distressed. When he looked back to the bed, Ingrid was just looking at Lukas. Searching for something in his face, apparently finding it when she guided his hand to the button fastening at the top of her high collared dress. Lukas hesitated, asking quietly.

"Is this ok?"

"You think I would be here if it wasn't?"

"Fair point."

His hands were fluid and confident as they loosened the buttons, then the zip beneath them to reveal bare skin. Ingrid's sudden nerves showed as they reached her waist, her usual waist-high tights absent so nothing covered her. Lukas didn't miss a beat, stopping and returning his hands to her still clothed hips until she relaxed.

"I have to say... my imagination never did you justice."

"How could it? Ingrid's _always_ exceeded expectations."

Both Lukas and Ingrid's eyes turned to Vlad, and he saw the question in the wolf - _was Ingrid alright_? Vlad was more focused on Ingrid, clearly seeking Vlad's reassurance as best she knew how. He simply nodded at them both, any other response a risk of confirming Ingrid's insecurity to the others, which she wouldn't appreciate in the slightest.

He could see her shoulders straighten, posture changing as she found the Dracula nerves and her own powerful confidence again. She finished unfastening the rest of her dress, stopping only for a second to smirk at a breathless, waiting Lukas before she let it fall away to reveal the soft blue of her silk underwear, all that covered her otherwise bare porcelain skin. She leant back down, clutching at his hair as she kissed him roughly. Lukas responded instantly, making a low, needy sound when Ingrid rocked her hips into the erection assuring her Lukas found her body appealing.

"Would you mind terribly if I took my pants- sorry, _jeans_ " he glared quickly at Vlad for the snicker he let out over the American word "off?"

"I'll mind more if you _don't."_

She slid neatly from his hips, elegantly resting herself up against the head of the bed and looking painfully perfect surrounded by the deep crimson bedcovers. Lukas sighed in relief as he loosened his jeans, shameless as he got down to just tightly stretched underwear and winked over at Vlad and Bertrand before he rolled back over, crawling up to kiss Ingrid again. Vlad could watch them kiss forever, both like archetypes of **perfection** for their gender.

Lukas' body heat was new, novel to Ingrid and it showed in the way she touched him, the way she pulled him tighter against her and moaned softly as heat soaked into her own cool marble. Lukas placed a hand on her hip, testing her reaction. Ingrid was sensitive there, at least when Vlad touched her. Lukas won a lesser reaction, but he moaned in response to Ingrid's soft sigh of pleasure.

With both Vlad and Bertrand being male, Vlad had no real idea when the last time Lukas had been with a woman was, but Ingrid didn't seem to have any complaints as his hands slid over her thighs, one brushing over the apex and she moaned again. Her pheromones already saturated the air, though Vlad wasn't sure how potent they were to the others but he was already feeling the allure - he wanted to touch her, kiss her. But Ingrid had said she was going to torture him... that was clearly true.

Not naturally _patient,_ it didn't take much longer for Ingrid to demand Lukas get a move on, urging him to divest them both of underwear. He needed no prompting to roll on the condom, made no protest when Ingrid lifted her hips to urge him on. Vlad remembered when he and Ingrid used to talk about this, how badly he had wanted to see the two together. Fantasies hadn't even come _close,_ could not compare to watching them actually fuck in front of him.

Vlad knew how that heat inside him, all around him felt, knew Ingrid must be close to overwhelmed but there was no sign of it as she rolled her hips to test the feeling, kissing Lukas again as he shook and swore under his breath. Ingrid often had that effect. His cock urged him to do something, to join in or touch himself but this was Ingrids game, her terms, her rules and he knew to wait for her to decide something.

At least she could no longer argue that her faintly marked stomach was obvious or unattractive. Lukas could barely hold himself back, but no way was he about to push Ingrid down and take her energetically, as he had Vlad many times. He didn't think Ingrid would mind terribly, but the polite, the gentle care was there even amidst the feral heat building between the two as they thrust and groped and made erotic little noises to each others ministrations.

Lukas had a particular little huff he only made when close to coming, pressing his face against Ingrid's neck and her eyes met his. He felt his mouth curve up into a smirk, watching the tanned muscles tighten as Lukas came and Ingrid followed - whether tipped over the edge by Lukas or him, Vlad didn't care as she arched and trembled, making those beautiful sounds as she climaxed.

"Dracula's man. You guys are something else."

That sentence would probably have been fine - except Bertrand suddenly recoiled, hurt. Lukas realised his mistake, but Bertrand ran. Vlad went after him, knowing that look, that pain. He found him in the art room, looking at the family portrait painting on the wall - Ingrid wasn't even in that one, but he and Lukas were.

"I know why you ran, and I know why it hurts. But it's different, you _have_ to know that."

"To be unfavourably compared? How is that different?"

"He wasn't comparing you. Sex and love... they are different. Lukas _loves_ you, what you saw was seven years of unresolved sexual tension. Trust me... I've been where you are. The difference is that in your heart, you know Lukas would choose you."

"And you don't?"

Vlad shook his head, forcing himself not to look away and hide how small and pathetic he felt as he admitted Ingrid's hold on him. Bertrand needed to know power didn't matter - heart did. Vlad had all the power and control any vampire could want - but he didn't have Ingrid's heart. Bertrand was going to answer, but before he was done opening his mouth Lukas and Ingrid found them, both fully dressed.

"Oh good, you didn't leave."

"I'm not that dramatic."

Knowing they needed to talk, Vlad tipped his head to Ingrid to leave them to it. She followed, obviously wanting an explanation herself. He had to be careful to only talk about Bertrand, not his own self-deprecating.

"It took a long time for Bertrand to be comfortable expressing _any_ feelings. The way you see him now is nothing like the vampire I met when I was seventeen. Those two antagonised each other constantly... until it became more. But he still feels like emotions are weaknesses sometimes, and when he thought Lukas was saying he preferred Dracula's to him, it stung. I think I got through to him, Lukas can finish the job."

"What did you say to him?"

"That Lukas loves him, and that sex and love are seperate things. Just reminding him of what he already knows."

Ingrid didn't answer, picking up Vlad's mobile phone where it rested on the side and checking the time on it. Vlad looked down at his watch, thinking he might be able to get some work done. Anything to distract from how all he could think was how badly he wished Ingrid _loved_ him.

"You better shower. Don't want Wolfie asking questions."

"You coming?"

Vlad closed his eyes, searching for some desperate willpower. When it came to Ingrid, he had none. Only other people intervening prevented Vlad from taking whatever Ingrid was willing to give, never quite getting what he wanted.

Except... he _did._ Ana had her mother, Ingrid was back in his life and his whole family was in one place. He needed to stop moping for something he knew Ingrid was unlikely to ever offer him. Ingrid may never love him that way, but she loved their daughter.

"Yeah."

Ingrid was relaxed, open with him in that way that had been conspicuously absent with Lukas, even when she was at the height of orgasm. When Vlad's hands touched her stomach as they bathed, she no longer made any reaction. Just stayed relaxed, sighed softly when he kissed her shoulder and inhaled her scent. He had her _trust,_ if not her heart.

When she whimpered and moaned with Vlad inside her, looked up at him with that stare that had always sent chills down his spine and clutched at his hair, his back to keep him close... it was hard not to confuse the two. When Ingrid bit him, bruising his shoulder and undoubtedly marking him, Vlad felt like the lines blurred more. Though really, Ingrid knew he was hers. Knew Vlad loved her, had seen the depth of his feelings and fear. The lines couldn't blur _much_ more.

Wolfie could tell _something_ had happened while they were out, judging by his glancing at everyone in turn to look for who was setting off his sort-of empathy. He was sensitive to strong emotions, which had been happening last night for sure. But he was tired, having had to spend all night both awake and making sure the moonlight never got him. So he waved at them and headed toward his room, George and Sally following to catch up on their sleep. Though Wolfie only had a couple hours, then work.

"I must apologise for my behaviour last night. I realise I had not addressed old insecurities, and it was unfair to place them on you."

"So... you won't flip out next time?"

Ingrid was like Lukas - little phased her. Bertrand looked surprised, Lukas less so.

"I rather thought I had killed the mood, but..."

"The first time i slept with Lukas, I cried. If that can't kill the mood, I doubt you can."

Both Bertrand and Ingrid turned to Vlad in surprise - that had _always_ been kept secret, Lukas had never betrayed his confidence even now.

"Was he that bad?"

"No! I was just a total wreck when I was seventeen."

Their conversation was interrupted by Vlad's watch beeping, reminding them Ana would be up soon and so they shouldn't be talking about what really amounted to a bunch of sexually deviant behaviours. They shouldn't really have been talking about it in the main room anyway, lest they be overheard by humans but they spoke softly, certain in the other three's supernatural hearing.

Ana went off to school with her usual offerings of cuddles to everyone, Bertrand placing her on Wolfie's back that morning as she demanded to be carried. She was absolutely the most spoilt little girl, but it didn't really go to her head.

Ingrid followed him when they seperated from Lukas and Bertrand for sleep, somewhat pensive as she watched Vlad strip down to his boxers for bed.

"Why did you cry? With Lukas, I mean."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Vlad sighed quietly and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to have to admit to it, but he didn't want to lie to her more.

"Because I had been hiding from just how broken you left me. I fucked to ignore it before Ana came along, and then I spent every waking minute with her when she did. When she was about six months old I knew it was better for her to start learning to sleep in her own room, so that bubble I stayed in with her started to wear thin. Sex had become this meaningless thing I did, so with Lukas, with someone I knew and cared about... it was the tipping point."

"You didn't stop."

"No. He" Vlad pointed to his head, referring to his reflections inside his head "would mock me, make me feel weak for still wanting you. Made me feel like I had to prove that I _could._ By the time I learnt to control him better, it was just... something I did to **feel** because when I wasn't here with family, I just felt numb. I hated myself every single time, I probably couldn't pick them out of a line up. It's part of the reason I stopped with Lukas and Bertrand... they were better than that."

It was cathartic in a way, to admit it all. But it was also yet another layer of himself he stripped bare and revealed to Ingrid, like exposing raw nerves with a mix of trust and fear about whether she would hurt him more. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at her though, Ingrid being utterly silent until she undressed and joined him on the bed, kissing him until he couldn't think straight.

"You're such an idiot."

"I'm sure you're right, but why?"

Despite the fact it was seen as a weakness and mistake, that he had hated it with a passion during training, Vlad found the feeling of telepathy with Ingrid utterly addictive. He was already vulnerable to her, it didn't really matter now that she could see it. The fact she let him in was the hit, the thrill of being able to see her in a way likely nobody else ever would. When he realised what she was showing him, what was held at the forefront, he almost recoiled.

He didn't want to remember her leaving.

Ingrid showed him anyway.

Pushing a thought to someone else gave only images, allowed a skilled vampire to use telepathy without making themselves vulnerable. Allowing them into thoughts and memories inside their own head carried the _feelings,_ and Vlad was almost overwhelmed.

It hurt but she wanted it... the first time they had sex. There was a consistent undercurrent of safe, of secure with him, that let Ingrid open up just a little bit when they were intimate. There was her confusion - _why_ did she feel that way about Vlad? Why did she _want_ her little brother, with his unvampiric ways? Then the irritation of him always being more important than her because he was male, a quiet appreciation of Vlad never pushing that when it was just them.

He felt the way she was lashing out at her own feelings, wanting to _prove_ Vlad wasn't special, that he was just convenient. Will's touch made her skin crawl, but she kept trying in determination. He felt that she was _hurt_ by Vlad going to Jared, not out of jealousy but because she hadn't thought him capable of turning on her that way. There was genuine concern somewhere in her watching Vlad sleep next to the burning body of the breather, even as she was confused by his attachment, the way he felt about what should have amounted to food.

That confusion, both about her feelings and his, returned when Boris was around. Vlad felt nauseous witnessing those events, something he had tried to forget. Even Lukas didn't know about that. She couldn't understand why it made her feel so much better when Vlad recovered, more so than simply because he was back in her bed.

He saw the way Ingrid sought comfort even when she wished not to want it, for the loss of their father, for the isolation their lifestyle had brought. He saw her fight with the Blood Mirror, saw her have to master her own 'weakness' toward Vlad. That she enjoyed feeding on Vlad because he was willing to take her mark, to offer himself so fully and openly with no hesitation.

Vlad saw her terror when she realised she was pregnant, the internal debate about how to broach the topic with the father - him. The momentary elation mixed with fear when the parchment chose her, and the betrayal when Vlad stopped her, announced himself as the Chosen One. The pain she felt was so acute, Vlad felt like it was a physical injury to himself. There was that minute when she wanted to genuinely kill him, for the fact he had made her so vulnerable, made her _feel_ and gotten her pregnant all while hiding, while lying to her.

She fought the tears as she left, found places to sleep during the day and mostly kept moving until her pregnancy progressed too far for long travelling. She hypnotized her way past security of multiple places until she gave birth - alone, scared but Vlad felt that surge of pure love for her little girl. He felt his own tears when Ingrid kissed the little baby girls forehead, whispered that she loved her and apologised for giving her up.

Most of all - he felt her heartbreak, how badly she missed Ana. But also... she missed _him._ Vlad had spent years mourning how Ingrid had broken his heart. **Never** had he considered that he could have broken hers.

Ingrid was crying when he withdrew from her mind, shakes and silent tears as Vlad embraced her, cradled her and stopped trying to mask his own tears. What followed were words Vlad never, ever expected to hear.

"I love you, and I've hated that fact for years."

His own response was just as simple.

"I love you, and I've hated myself for years."

It seemed so... impossible, that all the bad, the anger and the emotional wedges between them boiled down to Vlad being upset with her over some breather teenager. His reaction to that had alienated her, and the two had forgotten to fix that, ignored it and let the resentment fester away until the tiny cracks became huge fissures. And then it was too late.

The tears didn't last long, but the raw emotions didn't fade as they stared at each other, communicating something silent and powerful.

"Can we start over? Like grownups, where we actually talk about our problems rather than ignore them and then just fight?"

"I don't know that I can" Ingrid's answer stung, making Vlad want to turn and hide for a second "but I'm willing to try. For Ana, if nothing else. We can't go back to that and be her parents."

 _Parents._

That simple plural word made his heart turn over - they had both only ever said "her mother" and "her father" about their relationship to Ana. Ingrid was acknowledging them as a unit, a pair. It was perfect. Vlad kissed her, soft and gentle. Ingrid whimpered softly, but when the kiss was over she slotted back into his embrace natural as could be.

The whispers into the darkness of "I love you" from them both were how he wanted to fall asleep every day, Vlad knew. The words sounded strange on Ingrid's tongue, but only because he had never heard her say them before. They were still music to his ears, still wormed their way into his heart and soul to curl tightly and reside permanently.

Ingrid woke him a good hour before they needed to be, intentions clear as she claimed his mouth and pushed his shorts off. Ingrid had always been undeniably intense, both in a natural talent to arouse and bring pleasure, and in Vlad's own powerful attraction to his sister, but this was like their first time all over again. They explored each other with new eyes, new appreciations and a new depth of feeling - they **loved** each other.

The climax was an act of affirmation, a commitment to each other that was separate to something Vlad had little doubt would happen again if opportunity met with desire. Vlad wasn't sure any amount of time would change his love of tactile contact with Ingrid, stroking her skin gently as they came down from their shared high and basked in afterglow.

"When Ramanga is dealt with, I want to tell Ana."

"Alright."

He had a suspicion Ingrid expected more resistance from him, going by her slight double take before he distracted her with a kiss. Blood, he could kiss Ingrid forever.

"I thought you wanted to be more sure."

"If you tell Ana you're her mother right after you tell her you got rid of Adze, I think she will be thrilled. I think it should be around a school holiday, but that's only because I think we would need more than one day to explain why she can't tell anybody her parents are brother and sister. Just because we don't care doesn't mean her school teachers are going to be fine with it."

"You realise that means telling your mother."

Vlad rubbed a thumb across her cheek, kissing her again.

"I'm not ashamed of you. Either she understands, or she doesn't. I blew this once, I'm not about to do it again when I'm lucky enough to get a second chance."

He had a sense of something between resignation and acceptance when it came to what the humans would think. Nothing was going to change that Ingrid was Ana's mother, so they were either going to hate him, or get past it. At this point, more time wasn't going to make much difference.

"No more one night stands... unless I say so."

Chuckling, Vlad nodded.

"Fine by me. Lucky Bertrand always goes to VHC meetings with me, because while nobody else knows about this I'm going to need a cover."

"Him I don't mind."

Her mouth quirked up at the side, her half-smirk serving to have Vlad hard again.

"I knew he was your type. Ow!"

Ingrid pinched his nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure-pain through him as she leant in and kissed him roughly. Fangs scraped over his lip, nails clutched at his skin and Ingrid growled when he pulled away panting.

"Sorry, but we have to get up now to be ready for Ana coming back. Price of being parents."

He loved saying it as much as hearing it, Vlad realised. Ingrid's eyes lit up at the mention of Ana, biting at his mouth again before she blurred from horizontal to vertical and stood over the bed expectantly. Vlad followed with a smile, Ingrid managing to tempt him into a hot, hasty fuck against the tiled wall of the shower before they finally got dressed.

"Five minutes to drink some soya and be waiting for the little devil."

"And there was you worried we wouldn't have time."

"Because you're enormously distracting."

Ingrid winked, posture straightening out as she held a hand towards Vlad and waited for him to take it. It was a little awkward when they got up to the main room, having forgotten that Sally and George would already be there. Thinking quick as he made himself let go, Vlad turned to Ingrid.

 _"Told_ you I was faster."

Ingrid didn't miss a beat.

"Blah blah. I'm hungry."

Vlad and Ingrid turned off to go toward the Blood Cellar, leaving Sally and George drinking tea and doing work based on the late night exhibition they had been at. The second the door was closed behind them, Vlad embraced her.

"It won't be secret for long now. How do you want to play this with Ramanga?"

He wished he had known Ingrid loved him before. Then he could have been with her, and Adze would never have gotten a look in. Even so, they would fix it somehow.

"Sooner or later he's going to ask me to bind to him, since that's his MO according to Bertrand. All I have to do is tell him I refuse to be your mother in law, and make him break your betrothal without ever agreeing to something myself."

"Ingrid, you are _brilliant._ "

"I know."

She smiled, sliding her arms around his neck to kiss him and leaving Vlad feeling a little dazed. This amazing, beautiful vampiress who gave him an amazing, perfect daughter loved him. Vlad felt like he must have done something good in a past life to be so lucky.

"Come on, get a drink so we can go be with our daughter."

Ingrid stared pointedly at his mouth, reminding Vlad to wipe away smudges of deep red lipstick before grabbing a bottle of fresh (ish) soya to take up to the main room. He had just swallowed a goblet down when he heard excited little footsteps on the driveway.

"Daddy! I did a picture today!"

"You did?"

Ana nodded, diving in to hug Vlad again before twisting around to point where Wolfie appeared holding Ana's bag.

"It's in there! Uncle Wolfieeeeee!"

The halfling was clearly shattered after only a couple hours sleep since yesterday, plus his manual job, but he smiled at Ana and held out her bag.

"Thank you uncle Wolfie."

"You are most welcome little princess."

She dug through the little backpack, producing a rolled up sheet of paper amongst about twelve different kinds of glitter, spare hair ties and her empty water bottle. Ana wriggled to get free, then pottered over to Ingrid and held out the picture.

"You can look first cus you're in it too!"

Ingrid unrolled the paper and smiled to herself, then winked at the little girl.

"That's pretty good."

Ana clapped to herself, jumping up on to Ingrid's lap and pointing at things on the paper Vlad couldn't see from the angle he was at.

"That's gramma Sally, aunt George and uncle Wolfie. And daddy and you, uncle Luke and uncle Bertrand."

Ingrid had successfully infiltrated Ana's family scribbles, which even Sally and George seemed to notice as they watched Ana and Ingrid. Bats they looked so alike, though with Ana's beaming grin being all Vlad it may dilute it for everyone else.

"Do we get to see it Ana banana?"

"Not if you're mean to me aunt George."

The little girl pouted, then held out the picture to Vlad without making any move from Ingrid's lap. Vlad took it, knowing Ana was not a master artist but familiar with her 'unique style' by now. He had expected Ingrid to be a noticeable black figure, but Ana had drawn her from their art day together - purple jeans included.

"You dress better than daddy, will you come help me pick?"

"Thanks Ana."

Ana jumped down, looking back up at Ingrid expectantly while Vlad pretended to look hurt for the sake of their audience. Truth be told, he was practically glowing inside at Ana finding common ground with Ingrid, voluntarily asking her for things like dresses - she rarely asked George for things like that. Ingrid looked to Vlad for a second, waiting for his nod.

"Ingrid can help you pick, but I think since neither of you are going to tidy up I better come keep an eye on you."

Ana giggled, then turned and dashed off toward her room. Vlad flashed Ingrid a grin as they followed her, unsure how he could possibly contain all the love he felt for those two girls in him as he watched Ana rifle through the only dress collection that could rival Ingrid's. Eventually settling on a silver detailed black dress, Ana looked like _such_ a miniature of Ingrid it almost hurt.

"We match! Daddy can you take a picture?"

"Sure, one second."

Vlad flitted out and back for the camera, watching Ana hold her arms up to Ingrid to be lifted before turning her brilliant smile to him for the picture. Bats, Ingrid looked like she might _cry._ Vlad resolved not to let anybody else see the picture, not until the secret was out because there was no mistaking the look she gave Ana, frozen forever in photo form.

"All done. Slippers on little monster."

He gave Ingrid a look that said she could see the picture later, tucking the camera into his jacket pocket and folding Ana's hastily discarded uniform so it wasn't a creased mess in the morning.

"What are those?"

Ingrid had spotted the lines on the doorframe, and Ana bounced excitedly as she headed over to them.

"It's how big I'm getting! Then up there" she pointed upwards to where Lukas had drawn the height line for Vlad "is how big daddy is. Do Ingrid daddy!"

Vlad was glad he couldn't blush anymore, the double meaning of his daughters words an utterly inappropriate thought as Ingrid raised one eyebrow at him.

"Stand there Ingrid. Wait! No cheating. Shoes off."

Ana put her little hands on her little hips and watched as Ingrid slid her heels off obligingly, leaning against the doorframe and looking up at Vlad as he held the ruler and pencil. This close to her and so full of feelings, it cost every bit of self control he had not to just kiss her. He wrote 'Ingrid' next to the line, mentally promising himself he would write "mommy" there when Ana knew.

"Yeah! Come on, I wanna see uncle Luke and uncle Bertrand. They better not be sleeping!"

She took off again, leaving an undeniable light and joy in both her parents as Ingrid sat down to put her shoes back on. He gave her a couple of minutes looking away pointedly, whispered a promise to print the photo out for her later when she sought a comforting embrace from him and kissed her forehead as he pointed to the line.

"I'll change it when she knows. Promise."

Ana was already up in Bertrand's hold when they got back down, leaning to see where Lukas was looking at her latest masterpiece.

"Work of art from the most adorable princess in all the land."

"Thanks uncle Luke! Do you like it uncle Bertrand?"

"It is very inclusive and contains attention to detail."

She wrinkled her nose, then turned to Lukas for the translation.

"Yes Ana, he likes it."

"Yay!"

The artwork took pride of place in the kitchen, making Vlad smile every time he saw it. He was blissfully (mostly) ignorant of how strange it might look for Vlad to be so relaxed about a new person around his daughter... at least until his mother took him to one side that evening after Ana was in bed and Ingrid went off to see the training room with Bertrand and Lukas - he had been slacking, wasn't getting out of it tonight.

"Don't you think Ana is getting a little too attached too fast?"

"No. Because I don't think Ingrid's going to leave. It was different when she was two and I wasn't sure you were going to be able to handle vampires. I gave you a second chance mum, Ingrid deserves that too. I know you don't know her, but at least trust me to be looking out for Ana?"

Vlad made sure he was careful with his words, wanting to declare she was Ana's mother and that the attachment was the desirable outcome but knowing it was too soon. Even with the sudden paradigm shift that had taken place in the last twenty-four hours.

"Alright, that's fair. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. If you needed more reassurance, Ingrid was always Wolfie's favourite as a kid. And besides, do you really think I can tell Ana who to like?"

His mother chuckled, smiling fondly to herself.

"True, she's a spirited little girl. Well, you had better get on with your training."

"Yay."

Vlad's deadpan answer made her laugh again, and he felt the first nibbles of guilt that could soon become a sore bite on his conscience. He hated lying to his mother.

But it was worth it for Ingrid.

-YD-

 **I think this is a day late, but in my defence it's a damn long chapter and I only started it Thursday.**


	40. Chapter 40

**starting this immediately after posting the last one... no guarantees I won't get sidetracked!**

 **Also I know the story has descended to smut again but I cannot help it... I live to write Vlad/Ingrid.**

-YD-

"Ingrid?"

"Mmm... what?"

She stretched, graceful and catlike next to him. He had mostly been watching her, enjoying her relaxed body language but a question of sorts began to play on his mind.

"Do you actually remember ever being told that _this_ wasn't right? Or was it more a feeling that slowly went away over time?"

"Now you mention it... yes. After dad died... Wait, you don't think?"

"That one or both of us had said something dad didn't like about our feelings toward each other, and that he hypnotised it out of us? And that began to wear off when he died?"

The more Vlad considered their early days, the more he distinctly remembered always sort of _looking_ at Ingrid, but knowing it was **wrong** and quashing the thoughts. Then after their father was ashed, those chain's of guilt weighing down the feelings began to loosen right up until they kissed.

"There's only one person who's likely to know."

"I'm not interrogating his ashes."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, flicked his arm where it rested close to her.

"I was referring to mum. Magda to you mongrel boy."

"If she knew..."

"I know. Gives a whole new level of 'fuck you' to dad by making us share a room."

Vlad hummed in agreement, words failing him when Ingrid ran her fingers over the scar on his neck. She got a kick out of being the first to bite the Grand High Vampire, Vlad knew, but Ingrid had loved the way Vlad offered himself to her _before_ they knew what he would become.

"Do you think that's why dad played favourites? To try and make sure we wouldn't get along, get close?"

Ingrid faltered, caught short by Vlad's question.

"You think?"

"Makes more sense than him disliking the more vampiric of his two children. Especially when I'm a half breed, dad should have resented _me_ more. But you were easier to anger, you wanted to prove yourself and I just went along with things."

"That's so... _Dracula._ Stupid old moron."

He held out his arm, and Ingrid took the offer and nestled in against his chest. Affection was constantly on the up - at least when they were alone - and he loved it. Loved that Ingrid could be seductive and hot, then soft and intimate.

"I still miss him, but he would have a **lot** to answer for if he were still here."

"I miss him too."

It was quiet, but it was words. Words Ingrid hadn't spoken since their fathers first death-aversary. Progress was progress.

"I know."

Ingrid hummed as Vlad stroked her hair, arched her back when he added a little more pressure to her scalp to see her reaction. He remembered loving when Ingrid pulled his hair, but that was more rough sex than teasing touches.

Every day they got a little closer, and every night Vlad let himself believe a little more that she was going to stay. Ana absolutely adored Ingrid, especially when Ingrid agreed to teach her how to put on make-up.

The picture of Ingrid and Ana was framed, sat on Vlad's bedside table and Ingrid had spent a good half an hour just looking at it at first, seeking the similarities in their appearance to match the growing similarities in their personalities.

A low howl sounded outside Vlad's door, followed by Bertrand's voice telling his lycan boyfriend to be quiet. Vlad sighed, stood up and opened his bedroom door - he was only wearing jeans, but it was hardly something Lukas and Bertrand hadn't seen a hundred times. Ingrid still had her dress on, that usual frantic need to strip each other mellowing to let them just _be_ together sometimes.

"Did you want something Lukas?"

The wolf sat down, looking up at Vlad with a playful expression written across his furry face. Shaking his head, Vlad raised his eyes up to Bertrand.

"Full moon. Ingrid has received a missive. I believe it's Ramanga's handwriting."

Vlad turned his head, smirking at Ingrid - the vampire had only met her once, was already smitten it seemed. She sat up on the bed, so Vlad assured the other two they would be along shortly and watched as the wolf barreled off toward the staircase that would take them from below ground to above.

"I forgot he was stuck on the full... he's so rarely here for them because he used to worry about control around the kids."

"And it turns out he's absolutely no different?"

"Pretty much. Come along, you have mail."

"Why Mr Dracula, I do believe you expect to have access to my private mail."

Vlad could only reply with an amused expression at first, sliding an arm around her waist as soon as she was within reach.

"You can keep it to yourself if you like, but unless you've had a sudden change of heart I'm going to laugh to myself about him trying when you aren't interested."

He didn't bother putting on a shirt - his back and chest were currently unmarked, the usual 'injures' almost nonexistent aside from Ingrid having left a bruise on his shoulder. Not really damning - both Sally and George knew of his promiscuity, and they weren't even awake. It was still new, unusual to be able to feel so free and uninhibited and relaxed around people. He hadn't realised the tension always lingering at the edge of his mind until Ingrid came back.

"I love you."

Ingrid smiled just a little, leaning up to kiss him and Vlad didn't expect it returned - Ingrid may have admitted to _having_ feelinga, but she wouldn't suddenly be comfortable vocalising them - but to not be rebuffed, to have her stay and smile and kiss him was all he needed. She linked their fingers together, the action natural and not at all awkward and it gave him bats fluttering in his stomach.

Her letter was placed next to an angry looking raven, Bertrand sat at the table reading over a glass of something vintage Vlad had been given for his birthday by Councillor Hack while Lukas was... chasing his tail in the wolf-corner. It made sense now both Lukas and Wolfie turned into wolves, so they had somewhere comfortable to lie down and roll around without knocking things over or shedding hairs on furniture.

"Holy hellfire, this guy doesn't half lay it on thick. I mean I know I'm perfect, but still..."

Ingrid tossed the letter into Vlad's lap for him to look at, scanning the red writing scratched across the black paper - he still wrote with a quill, that was clear. It was a veritable sea of rather creepy compliments, sly innuendos ranging from hints about Vlad's wedding to Ramanga basically saying how badly he wanted Ingrid in his coffin.

"I'm never going to be able to look my future father in law in the eye again. Gross."

"At least he's interested."

"Yeah, I got that."

Feeling mildly nauseous, Vlad handed her letter back. Ingrid took the pen Bertrand _obviously_ had to hand, face sinking to confusion and thought for a few minutes as she composed a reply on the back, tied it to the raven and unceremoniously throwing it toward the bat-hole in the wall.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing really. Men like him don't care about what a woman has to say, so I made it a slightly vapid but still 'interested' tone. It'll work, believe me."

Vlad shook his head, still annoyed by vampires and their gender-biased views. All of Vlad's blood relatives were female now, and all of them fiery, intelligent and strong. Vampires often needed reminding of that when he didn't agree with their sexist comments.

Bertrand eventually headed out for some animal hunting in a nearby village with Lukas, leaving Vlad and Ingrid to yet again end up in bed together. It was literally as though they were making up for five years they hadn't had sex for, and Vlad had one particular request that had plagued his mind for years, desire that strengthened when he had discovered through Lukas how erotic a display it could be.

"Touch yourself. _Please._ "

Ingrid probably would have said no and reminded him what a privilege it was that he was allowed to touch her, but Vlad's plea was desperate, needy and his eyes ravenous as she smirked and nodded. Vlad hadn't realised she would make it quite so torturous, taking his belt to bind his wrists and prevent him touching her or himself before she got comfortable and started.

She didn't dive straight in, tracing slender fingers around her nipples and making soft little whines, tweaking them between her fingers and Vlad watched rapturous, making mental notes for when he next got hands on her. Ingrid wet her fingers first, sucking them with her eyes hot on Vlad's and his cock leaked at the shameless, obvious comparison to be drawn. He was stuck as he was, wrists behind him - he could break the belt, but then Ingrid might _stop_ and that was unacceptable.

He had to wonder how often she had done this to herself without him as audience, seeming that she knew herself quite well as she brushed over her clit, just enough to make herself moan under her breath. Vlad wished he had been brave enough to ask her to do this when they were teens... he had wasted so long having never seen this.

Certain it couldn't get any more painfully arousing, Vlad found himself proved quite wrong when Ingrid pushed fingers inside herself, arching her hips and spreading her legs wider to get them deeper, moaning _his name_ and he was fairly sure she could make him come just with the display she put on - he felt so close already.

"Vlad... uh, so good. Mmm, harder little brother."

 _Fuck,_ he was going to come just from watching her and there was no way Vlad could stop himself, rubbing his cock against the bed as best he could for friction as Ingrid continued, arching her back as she approached her own peak.

"Need your cock little brother, so hard and thick when you fuck me."

Vlad couldn't hold back, spurting over his stomach and across the sheets like a randy schoolboy from her words, from the visual she gave him and Ingrid opened her eyes when he whined through his climax to see him lose control. Unaware she had any more torment left, he found himself proved wrong **again** when Ingrid ran her fingers through the mess on his stomach, using his come as lube to fuck herself on her fingers and his cock ached with the rush of arousal as Ingrid came shamelessly from her own touch.

As she came down, she reached for the buckle and loosened it, letting Vlad shuck the restrictive belt and leap on her.

"Sweet fucking _hell_ Ingrid, I don't think I've ever heard anything hotter than that."

"Mmm, had a feeling you would like little brother. Sick little pervert I made of you."

"I promise I loved every minute of corruption."

Ingrid smirked up at him, hypersensitive still as he touched her, rubbed a thumb across her nipple and teased her lips with his tongue. She pushed her fingers into Vlad's mouth, the mix of flavours spreading over his taste buds as he licked her fingertips, sucked until her eyes lit with arousal. When Ingrid was this relaxed, this open, she would hum softly as she spoke and he loved the little sound that told of their closeness.

"Mmm. Better when you do it little brother."

Vlad couldn't deny how he got off on hearing it, especially when Ingrid could feel his cock harden against her thigh. She turned her head, bared her neck more when Vlad pressed his mouth to it, kissed the sensitive spots and let her feel hints of teeth.

"Have you ever..."

"No. Never bit anyone, never let anyone else bite me either. Only you. Always you Ingrid."

Ingrid's bite had scarred, as all first bites would. Vlad's would be different, would give the recipient power and create a bond between them. If Ingrid _wanted_ it, it was hers but Vlad wouldn't push the matter. Wouldn't force it.

She rolled them over, straddling his hips and biting her lip as she whimpered hotly, seating herself on his cock and surrounding him with that soft, perfect grip. When she flashed her fangs at him, Vlad didn't hesitate - he offered her his bare neck without a second thought.

He wouldn't taste human anymore but Ingrid seemed perfectly happy to bite him anyway. It still felt _amazing,_ still made Vlad tremble all over as she bit down harder and sucked harshly. She moaned into his skin as Vlad's hips rocked up into hers, thrusting involuntarily as she claimed him again. He was _hers,_ had **always** been hers.

They had never done it like this before, perhaps because Ingrid knew Vlad usually came from or immediately after her biting him. The dual sensations of her wrapped around his cock and the pleasure-pain of her fangs sinking deeper into him... it was intimate and sensual and Vlad felt like he was _literally_ going to burst into a million pieces.

"Uhhh, so good Ingrid."

He felt her smirk even as she bit him, somehow still managing to rock on his erection and moaning softly as Vlad clutched her hips to seek purchase against the utterly overwhelming feelings. It became a haze of pain and pleasure and needy sounds, leaving Vlad wrung out on the bed with a twinge of soreness in his neck as Ingrid surveyed him with his dark, no-longer-oxygenated blood across her mouth.

"Some things never change I see."

"Mhmm. Missed that."

He had no heartbeat to push out blood, and healed almost instantly now if the 'injury' was small. It was an act of choice that the bruise on his shoulder wasn't gone yet, Vlad suppressing his bodies usual habit of removing any injury, any weakness.

"Makes sense, now I think about it. You always tasted too human for a vampire. Turns out you were."

Vlad nodded, still not quite up to normal thoughts after Ingrid taking her usual toll on his brain. Eventually finding his senses again, he turned on his side to enjoy looking at Ingrid's face again.

"I've always wondered what persuaded Magda to pass me off as hers. What did she get out of it? Because it wasn't a labour of love, for me or for dad."

"My guess is because you were a boy. She would have been expected to produce a male heir, this way dad covered up his crime and mum didn't have to have more kids."

"Is that something you worry about?"

Ingrid shrugged, but Vlad had spent a long time learning her little tells.

"Don't. I mean, if you wanted more kids I would be _thrilled,_ but I wouldn't care if we had ten girls and no boys. Ana is my whole world, you know I don't care about the old ways."

"You get me pregnant _ten_ times and you won't be around to see either way."

Vlad chuckled, leaning over to kiss her and feeling glad they were talking about stuff. Ingrid placed a hand in his hair, holding him in place to kiss him more.

"I think that's something to not be considering right now anyway. Since your family don't know, and I don't want Ana finding out I'm her mother only to feel sidelined by a new sibling."

"Makes a lot of sense. I just don't want you worrying about things in silence when I can assuage the concerns. This is why we have to talk about stuff."

"I know. I'm... I'm trying."

"That's _all_ I ask. I'm not expecting you to _change_ Ingrid, I fell in love with you just as you are. But for Ana's sake, we have to try and not let bad stuff build up."

She nodded, automatically taking the offer when Vlad held his arms open for her. Affection was no longer a scarce surprise, like Ana had unlocked this whole new side of Ingrid. Vlad loved it.

"You want to take a bath, or just shower before Ana gets up?'

"Mmm. Not moving."

Vlad supposed that was his answer, Ingrid nuzzling into his chest and getting quite comfortable. There wasn't much Vlad enjoyed more than this, holding her, being with her.

They showered quickly, dressed comfortably for when Ana woke up - she was up so early it was a solid two hour block of time to spend with her between daybreak and their bedtime. Ana abandoned her usual colouring books, perching on Vlad's lap and conversing with Ingrid about how much they both loved pretty dresses. Well, Ana talked a lot and Ingrid mostly just agreed but she was enchanted by the girl all the same.

"Come on little angel, or we'll be late!"

"Can't have that! Let's go uncle Wolfie!"

Ana hastened to grab her stuff and ask Ingrid to lift her up, gripping on to Wolfie's neck and calling out individual farewells to them all as the two left.

"Man she costs a lot of energy. I am beat, we'll catch you guys later."

"That's what you get for running almost one hundred miles."

"You know I love running under the full moon. Just pay for it the next day with sore legs."

It had been almost a fortnight since Bertrand and Lukas had come to stay now, the longest stretch to date. Vlad intended on asking/offering them to stay permanently - again - because he liked the way things were. Bertrand was more open than Lukas, he knew, but Lukas was only held back by fear for the safety of them from his werewolf family pack. They could manage that though, if he agreed.

George hugged Vlad tight on her way to leave for college, reminding him of his concerns that things may change soon anyway. His mum hugged him too, disappearing off to teach a full days classes on pottery. She would come home covered in bits of dye and oxides, smelling strongly of clay and breathers and happiness because Sally Giles loved her work.

"Bed?"

"Ten minutes. I need to write this report, I meant to have done it last night but Ramanga and you had me distracted."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but sat quietly drinking from a bottle of blood while Vlad sat at his desk in his study to write his report on the treaty with the werewolves - Romulus kept him updated every six months or so if any trouble arose with errant vampires or rogue wolves.

"Done yet? I'm tired."

When he checked his watch, he saw Ingrid had literally watched the clock and counted exactly ten minutes.

"You do know you don't have to wait for me?"

"Of course I do. Otherwise you'll think of other things that suddenly need to be done and I'll be left. Alone. In bed."

Vlad's mind returned to images of Ingrid's one-vampiress show for him, shivers of arousal running down his spine. Checking the report was done, he signed it and rolled it up, placed it in the box of other rolled up parchment and took Ingrid's outstretched hand.

"You'll be the death of me."

"And you'll love every second."

She had a point.

That night brought two things - another note from Ramanga, and Vlad trying to convince Lukas not to go back to America constantly. Bertrand read over the letter with Ingrid, able to spot allusions and old-fashioned phrases better than the rest of them since he was older than all three combined.

"What exactly are you worried about?"

"Ana and the cub, you know that."

"I do, but personally I think Ana is the safest little girl there is. And if you're worried about them trying to make Wolfie bad... come on, the only people who can boss him around are George and Ana. You don't want to leave, anyone can see that. I don't want you to go. Nobody does. If the wolves turn up, I'm sure between us and Romulus they can be dealt with. Don't forget, I'm buddies with the Alpha werewolf."

"And Bertrand?"

"Is as much a part of the family as you are. _Technically,_ living with me would entail him being promoted to my personal bodyguard. The biggest threat there is innuendos of a relationship and Roque getting fussy. Stay. Please?"

"You promise to keep them safe if I do?"

"Am I not already doing that?"

Lukas hmm-ed to himself, but eventually nodded.

"Fair point. Bertrand! We're moving in."

Long-used to the question mark over the situation, and Lukas' hyperactive mannerisms, he merely nodded and waved the two off to resume talking to Ingrid.

"Can I tell the kids?"

"Of course. Though Wolfie isn't really a kid anymore."

"True, but he's always gonna be a cub to me."

Ana and Wolfie - even Sally and George - were predictably excited by the news, even if it meant them leaving short-term to actually get their things. Bertrand's personal book collection alone took up a whole room eventually, turning a reading room into an actual library, and Lukas had so much technology and so many gadgets it was a wonder he ever got along with Vlad's basic living back in Stokely.

Between Vlad, Bertrand and Roqueloire, they constructed a security system that would sense any vampire or werewolf via heat. If humans were average temperature, vamps were cold and wolves practically feverish. Lukas and Wolfie both ran warmer than humans, but noticably cooler than Romulus, who happened to drop by for a chat while they were building it.

"The leader of vampires living amongst such a... motley pack. It's fascinating."

"Nah, it's family."

-YD-

 **If Ana had already found out about Ingrid, I feel like I could totally have ended the story there... alas, I won't! This story is way longer than I ever expected it to be but then about 50% of it is basically porn so... anyway, hoorah for chapter 40!**

 **Plan is to be done by ch. 50 though.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I plan to be done by chapter 50... and I'm already sad to be reaching near the end. That means Rules To Bend is 80% complete, but since I said it's about 50% porn would that make it 40% completely smut? Ahh maths hurts my brain.**

 **Will be more instances of Vlad and Ingrid playing with others scattered about these last chapters.**

-YD-

"The only issue with Bertrand living here now is he wants to train more often."

"You don't sleep at night anymore, what's the problem?"

Ingrid's question confused him - she was mere millimetres from having her mouth on his cock, one pale hand wrapped around the base of his shaft and Vlad was painfully aroused already.

"Because you have this habit of distracting me for hours at a time by being naked."

Her hand squeezed, making Vlad buck his hips as he squeaked in surprise.

"It's hardly _my_ fault you can't resist me now is it?"

"Admit it, you wouldn't let me get away with it if I tried."

"Mmm, fair point."

Conversation faded as Ingrid dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock, teasing at that sensitive patch of skin just below the head until Vlad was keening, writhing and about ready to agree to anything if Ingrid would make him come. He wasn't sure what kind of miracle was responsible for how often Ingrid was willing to do this, how aroused _she_ got sucking him off and swallowing him down.

When her hand quested lower, reaching where Vlad had seldom touched or been touched in a while, he almost froze for a second. Cold... _this was Ingrid._ He made himself relax, felt Ingrid smirk around his cock as she breached him. Time had not stolen her laser-precision, hitting the right spot in a matter of seconds and Vlad whined, pushed back on the intrusion.

He wasn't done gasping through the climax when Ingrid crawled up along his body, clutching at his hair and kissing him when she tasted like his come. It aroused him in a strange way - the taste itself wasn't pleasant, but Ingrid frequently took it willingly, even hummed like it was a sweet treat when Vlad was powerless to hold back from spilling into a waiting mouth. Hissing as she withdrew her fingers - when had one become _two? -_ and tongued his tip, Vlad felt awash with sensation.

Though, he considered as he rolled them over and pushed Ingrid's thighs wider apart, he could go down on her for hours. Loved her reactions, her sweet taste and the sounds she _only_ made when his mouth was on her clit. Ingrid arched up into his touch as he kissed his way down her body, still constantly thankful she had gotten over her issues with nudity around him. Even if it had taken using the balm they had for Wolfie on the faint marks of stretched skin. Whatever made her feel better.

"Mmm, so good little brother."

Ingrid's words were breathy moans, hips rocking up against his mouth and she quivered when Vlad growled against her at the disturbingly arousing 'pet' name she had for him. George calling him big brother didn't have any of that kind of effect on him, but then he didn't see George in the perverse, incestuous way he did Ingrid.

Eventually finding his way to shower and dress for training, Ingrid cornered him before he left.

"How often did _training_ lead to more with him?"

"Bertrand? At one point, every single time pretty much. Usually part way through, more training... then again if he stayed after we were done training. It's been a while though."

"Think he would mind a repeat performance?"

Vlad couldn't deny still being attracted to either Lukas or Bertrand, though neither had approached them again since moving in - letting Ingrid set the pace of it all, as her still finding her bearings in their pre-formed family was clear.

"Probably not, but somehow I think what you want to see and what he's comfortable doing are two different things."

"Why?"

"Because I know you, and I know him. He's going to need convincing to top the Grand High Vampire. I only ever let Lukas... vampires are tougher to relax with. And when I first met Bertrand, I didn't know I could trust him. Now it's just habit."

Even Lukas didn't know about Boris. Only Ingrid. It hadn't been a primary concern at first, until Vlad realised the crucial difference was how Lukas was **warm,** didn't have cold rough hands to hurt him with. Ingrid was different - female, her pheromone scent powerful enough to relax Vlad and he had an innate trust in her not doing anything to (permanently) damage his body.

"Are you up to it if he's not against it?"

Ingrid spoke softly, clearly recognising a difficult subject for him but not treating him like he was fragile - she wanted to play, but only if it wasn't about to traumatise Vlad. Swallowing thickly, Vlad inhaled the scent she gave off until his muscles relaxed.

"So long as you're there. And I do trust him... don't tell them about that though, please?"

Vlad knew ignoring the mental scars of Boris assaulting him wouldn't make them go away, but it was so intrinsically linked with Ingrid - especially when she held him afterwards - that it had been buried just as, if not more deeply where even his reflection hadn't touched.

"I won't. You should though."

"Ingrid Dracula advocating talking about feelings and perceived weaknesses... Ana really does work miracles. I love you."

Ingrid smiled, let Vlad lean down and kiss her softly. At least, it started that way. When Ingrid made those soft little whimpers, Vlad found himself pulling her closer and kissing her more firmly. Ingrid didn't help matters, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him.

"Honestly, can't leave you two alone for five minutes!"

Vlad tried to glare at Lukas, but the werewolf just shrugged and grinned.

"What? Bertrand sent me to get you because you're late for training."

"We live together! I cannot be late to be in my own castle."

"You know him. Old habits and all that. Come on Ingrid, stop distracting him."

Vlad couldn't help laughing when Lukas literally picked up a protesting Ingrid, carting her off toward the training room as she demanded to be put down again. Ingrid saw him laughing... yeah, he was in trouble later. Accepting his fate, Vlad followed them.

Bertrand could clearly sense the shift, as they had stopping training in all things tactile for a while now it was no longer basically foreplay. Vlad sometimes felt a little skittish, but he knew Ingrid was there and Bertrand was safe. Lukas was sat next to Ingrid, werewolf and sister both smirking as they watched when Vlad eventually cracked and kissed Bertrand.

There was an awkwardness to them both when Vlad didn't immediately dominate - he didn't know how to imply the change, and Bertrand would struggle to assume it when Vlad had never let him top before. Bertrand even looked to Ingrid, whether for instruction or permission was unclear but it amused him on some level that _everyone_ knew who was in charge of Vlad.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"That would clarify things, yes."

Vlad felt almost forgotten as he lay beneath Bertrand across the study table, though the erection pressing against his own said he hadn't lost his touch at least.

"If I want to watch him fuck I can do that anywhere. I just _look down_. I would much rather watch him get fucked."

She didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed by her words, crossing her legs at the ankle elegantly and sipping from a glass. Bertrand on the other hand would probably be _blushing_ if he could. Bertrand turned to Vlad, clearly needing confirmation that this was ok, that he wasn't crossing a line. Personally he thought they were long past that, but ne nodded anyway, wriggling slightly to reach into his pocket for the sachet of lube and condom in there. He had dozens of the travel size pouches, easier to carry when he had fucked almost anyone who looked interested.

"I _was_ a boy scout. For a week or two. Always prepared."

When Bertrand finally took them, reached for Vlad's waistband with slightly shaky hands, Vlad was glad Ingrid had touched him earlier - he would be slightly looser, and had a recent memory of _why_ he was doing it, how good it felt once past the discomfort at first. Lukas was watching as rapturous as Vlad had been watching he and Ingrid, as lacking in jealousy as Vlad himself.

Even so, it had been a while and Ingrid had slimmer fingers, a hint of the burn when Bertrand pressed two fingers inside him that had Vlad clenching involuntarily against the intrusion. Bertrand looked ready to stop, but Vlad was determined the ghost of one bad experience was not going to ruin this.

"It's ok, just been a while. Keep going."

When the rough fingertips found his prostate, Vlad's tension all but vanished and Bertrand was bolstered by his reactions as he pushed down a little to chase the feeling, moaned weakly. His eyes sought Ingrid's, silver blue now molten mercury as she fixed a heated gaze on him. He was safe, everything was ok. Digging deep, Vlad forced his whole body to stay lax when Bertrand rolled on the latex, pressed the damp head against him.

"Are you sure about this?"

Bertrand still wouldn't push, and he knew on some level Bertrand _knew_ Vlad had more than just a security issue about being staked from behind but he didn't say anything. Even so, he was aroused and felt achingly empty with his fingers no longer inside him and knew Bertrand wouldn't really hurt him. Swallowing under the intense stare, Vlad nodded. It was still a stretch, still riddled with discomfort at first but then it always was for the first few seconds.

He stilled when he bottomed out, muscles of his biceps taut and solid and his glacial eyes full of warm concern and hot desire. Vlad shifted himself slightly, rolling his hips with old instincts to test the depth, the feel. Rather than just mumble "I'm okay" which wasn't really all that sexy a term, Vlad let the Dracula smirk cross his face.

"What's a vampire have to do to get fucked around here?"

Bertrand was probably the hardest vampire in the world to bait, logical and calm and cool-headed mostly, but apparently Vlad had underestimated what having his 'boss' impaled on his cock would do to the older vampire as he gripped Vlad's hip and _thrust._

"Fuck! Do that again."

It **hurt,** but it hit every nerve inside him that had been patiently waiting and he didn't register the pain nearly as much as he did the pleasure. _Damn._ He had been missing out never letting Bertrand top... and he suddenly understood why even after a while Lukas still walked a tad bow-legged on occasion.

Age and experience and some Lucifer-given gift had Bertrand hitting all the right spots every single time, leaving Vlad a shameless pleasure-seeking puddle of vampire and there was nothing he could do but hold on for the ride.

When Vlad made to reach for his cock, desperate to come, Ingrid appeared almost from thin air to pin his hands down, holding Vlad in place. Wriggling in protest, Bertrand joined in and held his hips down.

"Not fair!"

Ingrid looked down at him, smirking.

"I don't play fair."

Bertrand didn't falter, continuing to torment him perfectly until Vlad felt his climax crept up and burst out of him anyway. Spilling across his stomach, Vlad arched his back as best he could and cried out. A few shallow thrusts later Bertrand was burying himself inside Vlad and groaning out his own pleasure.

They disentangled slowly, sticky and spent as Bertrand slowly pulled out, disposing of tthe condom and pulling his bottoms back on as Vlad lay recovering. For good reason - when he tried to stand, he stumbled and Ingrid caught him. It was all a little too familiar, making his stomach twist unpleasantly as he fumbled for his own trousers.

"Vlad? Are you alright?"

Lukas approached him carefully, placing a warm hand on his shoulder and Vlad made himself notice - warm was safe. Looking down at his messy torso, Vlad shook off the dark thoughts.

"I'm alright. I just need to go shower, I forgot how I make a right mess of myself."

"I meant that you can hardly stand up."

"I'm fine."

He didn't have the energy, needed to wash and be back in clothes. Needed Ingrid to kiss him and let him cling to her until he felt better.

"I got this. He _is_ going to explain himself later, don't worry."

Ingrid pulled him to their bathroom, helped him lean against the wall to support his weight. Didn't mock him for the tears escaping his eyes no matter how he fought them.

"Do you need help staying upright?"

"Kind of. Sorry."

"Idiot. Come on."

He felt somewhat pathetic, but Ingrid didn't say a word as she took off her clothes and stood beneath the water with him. He cleaned off functionally, spent several minutes just holding her tight and inhaling the scent that meant safety, love, home.

"You have to tell them, or they'll start thinking it was his fault."

"I know. I just wish nothing had happened so there was nothing to explain."

He ducked down, kissed Ingrid deeply and felt her gentle touch run down his arms, skitter across his chest to push him away gently.

"Done?"

"Yeah, thankfully I heal a whole lot faster now."

She indulged his need to touch and kiss her, taking significantly longer to get dressed than usual and Vlad still had moments of "wow" at being allowed this level of tactile contact, at Ingrid's naturally affectionate responses.

"Come on."

Stomach in knots, they found Lukas in the kitchen but Bertrand not with him.

"Bats, is he upset with me?"

"Huh? Oh, no. He's a bit mad at himself, said he could tell something was wrong but did it anyway."

"I uh, I really only want to go through this once. Get him for me, please?"

Lukas finished pouring his coffee, picked up his mug and nodded as he left. Thankful the capacity held multiple mugs worth, Vlad poured his own mugful of coffee and rooted through the fridge until he found cake.

"I can't believe you still eat like a breather."

"Try it."

He held out his finger with icing on, watching Ingrid roll her eyes before she took it into her mouth. She dragged her tongue over the sweet tasting substance, humming as she did so and holding eye contact.

"Stop defiling the kitchen! Bertrand's in the living room."

Vlad pouted jokingly, grabbed the rest of his cake and cup of caffeine - it tasted different after transforming, but still good - and followed with Ingrid to find a quiet, attempting-subservience Bertrand at the table. He wouldn't meet Vlad's eyes, and he felt a little nauseous at the thought of finally opening up about what happened but he owed Bertrand an explanation.

Swallowing the cake and washing it down his dry throat with coffee, he sat down. Very slowly, though it was no longer painful, just sore.

"I uh... when I was a teenager, my cousin Boris developed something of an obsession with me. And well... my lack of reciprocal desire didn't stop him."

Bertrand looked up, obviously surprised to hear such a thing and Vlad felt his skin crawl with the memories. Lukas kept his voice low, eyes soft.

"You never had much trouble with me? That isn't me accusing you, I'm just... curious is all."

"You're _warm."_

"Ohhhh. I get it. You know it doesn't change anything right? I don't think any different of you I mean."

When Lukas reached a hand out and touched Vlad's gently, he didn't feel the urge to recoil in revulsion.

"Thanks."

Bertrand sat chewing his words, finally asking.

"Then why put yourself through... that? If it caused you such anguish."

"Trust me, I was feeling very little pain during. It was just afterwards, when I couldn't walk straight and it hadn't totally sunk in that he was dust. Honestly, I'm alright now. Just might need to take it a little easier next time."

"Next time?"

Vlad felt off-centre, suddenly nervous Bertrand _did_ think lesser of him now.

"Fair enough."

"Wait!"

Bertrand's hand gripped his wrist, holding him from leaving.

"I meant... I would hate to be a reminder of such a bad experience again."

"I'm not going to get over it by ignoring it. Better my friends... my _family_ than strangers."

Bertrand offered him a hesitant smile, which Vlad returned before dropping to his knee in front of Vlad.

"May I offer my apology?"

The look in his eyes was unmistakable, the smirk that curled up the side of his mouth as Vlad swallowed thickly and nodded making his stomach fizzle pleasantly.

"Wait, not in here. Wolfie might kill us."

"As you wish."

That hurdle out of the way, Vlad felt lighter. The secret had weighed on him so long that it had felt like part of him. That weight lifted, it was pleasantly surprising.

The next issue they faced was not quite so... easy.

"Daddy! Is it ok if I go out with gramma Sally and aunt George tomorrow?"

"Well... I suppose so. Where are you girls off to?"

"To ride horses!"

As Ana had never expressed any interest in horses, Vlad was surprised. Then he realised - there were lots of horseback riders in all her princess movies, and Vlad knew George had been riding since she was Ana's age.

"Didn't realise there were places to do that locally."

George bounced alongside him, obviously excited herself.

"There wasn't, but a place has opened up about an hours drive. They came to drop adverts in at my college, and obviously I wasn't about to not go. Don't worry, we checked they do little horses and child stuff."

"Ana, you have to do everything you're told, ok? You could get hurt falling off if you don't. Do you promise?"

"I promise daddy."

Ana gave him her most charming little smile, knowing she had Vlad utterly wrapped around her little finger.

"That's my girl."

She hopped down off his lap, pottered over to where George was trying to build... _something_ out of her Lego bricks and immediately offered to help. Ingrid looked a little disgruntled, and he knew why - Ana had spent every Saturday so far with Ingrid and Vlad, this would be a sticking point. When they were alone again in the kitchen where he was making dinner and Ingrid was watching, bemused, Vlad made sure to address it.

"I know you're sad about saturday, but hear me out?"

Ingrid nodded, tapping her heel a little irritably.

"I understand that you have a lot of time to make up for missing her, but you have all of _eternity_ to spend with her. Ana only has another ten years to do these things out in the sun. And you know... the humans aren't going to be here forever. Trust me, I sympathise. I would love nothing more than to just be with that girl all day every day but that's not healthy for her development. She might hate horse riding, but I know I have to support her trying."

Eventually she nodded, relaxing a touch when Vlad reached out and embraced her, kissing her temple. He ought to have known better, because she was always all over the castle at any given time.

"I know you've missed five years, but our daughter already likes you. Give it time, she's going to love you, both because you're you and because you're her mother."

Ingrid hugged him a little tighter. Vlad felt her taking comfort from him, then a voice shattered the bubble.

"Vlad? Did you just say she is Ana's mother?"

There probably wasn't many people worse to have overheard that than his own mother.

-YD-

 **I was planning on her finding out later but I was super bored referencing that Sally didn't know... it's like the vampire thing. Secrets are bad Vlad!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42... when did this story get so long?**

-YD-

Bats. Bats. Bats.

"Vlad? _Please,_ tell me I misheard you and you didn't just say you had a baby with your _sister."_

Vlad swallowed thickly, feeling Ingrid tense up next to him and wishing _this_ situation hadn't just been thrust upon them... this was never how he would have planned for his mother to find out.

"I _could_ tell you that... but I would be lying."

Sally went a rather interesting shade of green, and Vlad was certain it couldn't get much worse.

"Daddy!"

"Ana doesn't know yet."

He managed to utter the warning to his mother, catching Ana as she barreled into the kitchen and lifting her into his arms. She beamed at him, then turned to the human in the doorway.

"What's wrong with gramma Sally?"

"She's uh, not feeling well. What's up little angel?"

"You were taking too long to feed me."

"That is **terrible.** Can you do daddy a favour and go wait five more minutes? Almost done princess."

"Hmm. I suppose so."

"Thanks Ana."

She went down agreeably and charged off back to the main room, Vlad waiting until he heard her little feet stop a safe distance away.

"You never told me."

"I never _told_ anyone. Anybody who knows worked it out themselves. I wanted to tell you... but lets be honest, would you have ever let George _anywhere_ near me?"

Vlad felt Ingrid trying to subtly escape and gripped her hand tighter - he didn't want her thinking he was ashamed or embarrassed of her, of _them._

"Who else knows?"

"Lukas. Bertrand. Wolfie. I think our uncle probably had some suspicions, but I didn't let him see Ana... I think there's probably a few others who suspect something but I never talked about it and-"

"And it's not criminal to vampires as it is to breathers. Apologies sir, young Ana sent me to ensure you were working on her dinner."

Bertrand definitely had some hard-won stealth skills, managing to materialise near them without Vlad even noticing he had left the main room.

"Sounds like her. Could you.."

"Of course."

Bertrand managed to finish the preparation and left in the heavy silence with levitating plates following him. It was still going to be noticeable that the three of them were missing, but at least Ana wouldn't come running back to demand her food. Trying not to fully freak out, Vlad kept Ingrid's hand in his and just hoped for the two women not to get into a fight.

"I know... I know it's a lot for you to get your head around, and I was going to tell you. Just... after Ana knew, and I didn't think she was ready to hear it yet. I still don't, but we're getting there. I'm not going to make you stay if it's too much... but you know the rules. If you leave, you . I won't do that to Ana. If you want to talk about it, come find me. Just don't say anything in front of Ana... or George."

Ingrid wanted... or at least expected more fireworks, he was sure but Vlad just wanted to get out of there and kick himself for not paying attention to where everyone was before he spoke aloud about Ingrid being the mother of his daughter. She let him lead her away from the still-stunned-silent Sally, melting through the walls to their room without him having to see Ana, or the humans in his frazzled state.

"I hate this. I hate that I have to tiptoe around telling people that I love you because something got crossed along the way and we ended up brother and sister."

To her endless credit, Ingrid didn't once even falter in letting him embrace her fiercely, holding her tight to him like he was scared she would disappear. Even carded a hand through his hair until Vlad started to relax a little as they just stood in the middle of the room.

"Sorry. I don't want you to feel like coming back was a mistake... I love having you back. I love watching you with our daughter. I'm just scared mum won't see past the sibling thing to realise we belong together."

"To be honest Vlad, unless the humans start taking it out on Ana... I don't much care what they think."

"I know, and I agree... mostly. But she's still my mum, I would hate to cost Ana having family around _again_ because of secrets I either should never have kept or wished I didn't have to. I almost cost her her mother. I don't want to cost her her grandmother too."

Ingrid cupped his jaw, ran feather-light fingers across his cheeks and fixed him with a gaze he felt saw right through him.

"Vamp up. Just until Ana goes to bed... you can be all touchy breathy then. Deal?"

Clutching on to the strength Ingrid offered, Vlad nodded.

"Deal."

Ingrid kissed him, bolstering Vlad in the way only _she_ could, with her gentle responsiveness and alluring scent. She took his hand, walked them back toward the door that separated them from the others, then smirked as she eyed his mouth pointedly. Vlad wiped the smudge of crimson off his lips, then watched as Ingrid went back through the walls so they wouldn't be seen coming out together. The forethought almost floored him, but he had Ana to be strong for. He could break down later.

"Daddy! Where did you go?"

"Sorry princess, daddy had to finish a report for the boring Council."

Ana wrinkled her nose up, shaking her head even as she pottered over to him and raised her arms for him to pick her up.

"Boring. Can we watch _Frozen?_ I like princess Anna!"

"You got it angel. Go get cleaned up from dinner."

"Ok daddy!"

Ana hurried off, a little blur dashing past Ingrid who had just left the kitchen holding a goblet of blood. Sally still looked rather... Vlad supposed the word was _thrown,_ like she had never considered such a possibility.

"Mum? Are you alright?"

George gently prompted, and their mother looked at her with a distant stare. Vlad wished he didn't know what was going through her mind - had Vlad done something to his baby sister?

"Fine. I'm... I think I need to lie down."

Lukas, Bertrand and Wolfie all looked pensive, then it was like a collective light switch went on as they looked over at Vlad with the same question in their eyes. Vlad could only nod stiffly, saying nothing as he heard little footsteps nearby, knowing Ana was coming back and nothing could be said. He caught her at the door, scooping his baby girl back into his arms and feeling tension just leech out of him.

"Where's gramma Sally?"

"Gone to lie down, remember I said she didn't feel well?"

The little girl nodded, turning in his hold to look around at the room full of multiple species who all couldn't help but adore her.

"Movie time!"

"We'll be along soon, it's our turn to clean up."

"Hmm. That's okay I guess but hurry aunt George."

Back when he first met the stoic, severe tutor, Vlad would never have believed he would see him sitting down amongst the family to watch Disney movies. Then again, Vlad had never pegged Bertrand for tactile but he would often be seen holding his boyfriends hand - natural olive tone complimented by the sun-worshipper werewolf and his golden tan.

Then there was the fact Ingrid was with them... that was still miraculous, seeing her sat the other side of Ana and watching their little girl bond with her, interact with her and just how alike they were. It was _beautiful,_ and Vlad could not find it in him to be ashamed of that connection, of their weird and wonderful family.

Ana was starting to fall asleep by the end of the movie, leaning against Ingrid's side perfectly happily and Vlad didn't want to disturb that, but Ana needed to go to bed if she was going out the following day.

"Bed time then little lady."

She _must_ be tired, Vlad mused, as there was no argument other than to crawl up and give Ingrid a hug before she let Vlad carry her off. Ingrid looked utterly lit up by the surprise affection, smiling down at the and watching as Vlad took her away. She yawned through brushing her teeth, then snuggled under the covers with Mr Cuddles the second Vlad tucked her in.

"Daddy?"

"Yes angel?"

"Can't you marry Ingrid instead of grumpy lady? She's much better. And prettier."

It was all Vlad could do not to _cry_ there and then, seeing the little silver-blue eyes peeking over a teddy at him.

"Get some sleep angel. Busy day tomorrow remember?"

Ana nodded, eyes closed as she settled down for the night and Vlad kissed her forehead. He could watch his little girl sleep all night, full of love for the perfect little creation he and Ingrid made. Still, Ingrid was waiting and he was dying to tell her what Ana had just said.

He didn't expect to walk into the chaos that he did.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"George, you don't understand-"

"That Vlad and Ingrid are Ana's mother and father?"

The silence was so thick they could have heard a bat flap.

"You _knew?_ "

Every adult in the room spoke in unison, and it was a rather surreal experience as George looked rather unfazed.

"Of course I knew. I mean, aside from Ana's name, Vlad always reacted the exact same whether asked about Ana's mother as he did asked about Ingrid. That plus the name... wasn't a big leap."

Vlad felt more than a little shook himself, realising someone had made the connection he gave Ana's middle name, acknowledging her mother as best he could. Approaching his little sister carefully, Vlad sat opposite her at the table.

"So... you knew. And it didn't scare you off?"

"You're a vampire, human rules don't really seem to apply. If you had tried it on with me I would have jammed a stake where-"

"George!"

"Relax mum, Vlad has never once been anything _resembling_ inappropriate with me. He spent years hurting and alone... don't tell me you haven't noticed how much happier he is with Ingrid back in his life? When was the last time he had some one night stand? If she's what he wants, and what Ana wants? Nothing to do with me. Plus, Wolfie knows and he's not bothered either."

As though that was that, George stood up, hugged a stunned Vlad, grabbed an also-stunned Wolfie and dragged him off without another word leaving utter shock in her wake. Feeling a measure of relief George seemed... accepting or at least tolerant, he turned to their mother.

"Were... Are you really going to leave over this mum?"

"She's your _sister._ Your blood. How can you-"

"I know. Believe me... can you three give us a minute?"

Lukas, Bertrand and Ingrid nodded, leaving the room and Vlad ached with the sight of his mother taking a step back from him, like he was suddenly dangerous after all these years.

"Believe me, I _know_ it's... unconventional. But I love her, I always have and always will. She will always be Ana's mother, and she's always going to be the love of my unlife. I went through _months_ of self-hatred when I first started having those feelings, and I spent years looking at her face in my daughter and being terrified someone would work it out, that everyone would know. But even now... I'm not ashamed of it, and I can't pretend to be."

Vlad stopped to let his mother process, drinking from the bottle of soya on the table to wet his dry throat.

"How long..."

"Well, you know she's Ana's mother so you know it was years ago. The second she appeared back in my life... I knew nothing had changed, I still loved her. I could never form a relationship because it was _always_ her. If you can't handle this... that's your call, I won't force you to stay. But this is how things are, I am going to get rid of Adze somehow and Ana is going to find out who her mother is. You are welcome to be a part of this family, obviously, but just like the vampire thing... you're going to have to deal with the fact I'm the father of my sister's child."

She stared at him like he had just admitted to being a serial killer, and Vlad couldn't quite stand to see that look in her eyes. He stood up to leave, but apparently his mother wasn't done.

"She left you. Both of you."

"Ingrid leaving was _my_ fault, and in spite of me hurting her enough that she couldn't be nnear me for _six years,_ she gave me the chance... the **privilege** to raise our daughter. You _don't_ get to hold that against her... you gave me up because you thought it best for me, and Ingrid did the same with Ana."

He left her to consider everything, seeking out Ingrid immediately and hugging her tight to him regardless of Bertrand and Lukas watching. She let him, returning the embrace just as strongly and Vlad couldn't help comparing - before, Ingrid barely 'did' hugs, let alone in front of anybody. Now she was doing so without a second thought.

"That bad?"

"Not sure to be honest. I have no idea if she's even still gonna be here tomorrow... but at least she knows now. George... George surprised me."

"Not me. Anyone who can date someone she knew as a kid like four years ago... who also happens to be half biter and half wolf isn't gonna be much bothered by anything. What did she mean by Ana's name?"

Vlad was about to explain himself, but Bertrand interjected and he was grateful not to have to think too hard.

"Presumably the human child recognised the same thing I did, in that both Ingrid and Belle are French origin names with the same meanings. Vlad was always _very_ particular about it being Ana Belle, as opposed to Annabelle."

"I should have noticed that. Being beaten to the punch by someone only just old enough for the cub who was a baby seven years ago... please forgive me bookworm."

Bertrand rolled his eyes, giving Lukas an affectionate touch behind his ear that the half-wolf enjoyed regardless of what form he was in.

"You never had to think about it, you already knew."

Lukas chuckled, watching as Vlad nestled firmer against his sister out of sheer need for comfort.

"I had help. The cub told me when he was little. You looked scared... Ingrid just rolled with it."

"I was an awkward dork as a teenager, can we move on?"

"Was?"

Ingrid smirked as Vlad glared, but Lukas could obviously see he needed a break.

"We'll keep an eye on your mother Vlad, you look fried. Bertrand is very politely giving you the night off training."

"I am?"

"Yep. Come along boyfriend."

Bertrand was dragged along much as Wolfie had been, though perhaps making a few more irritated protesting sounds. Ingrid took his hand, led him to their bed and didn't stop Vlad burrowing tighter into her embrace. He spent a few minutes just basking in her presence, then remembered what he wanted to tell her.

"Here... I wanna show you something."

"You know you don't really have to come up with cheesy lines, you can just say you want sex."

He couldn't help chuckling, even as he shook his head and dropped his telepathy barriers.

"Not what I meant. Ana asked me something, I want to show you."

It would never be as powerful him just telling her what Ana had said, and when he could show her properly... it was just added incentive to use the intimate connection Vlad had never shared so freely. Even training with Bertrand had been more about keeping others out and sending short messages, with Ingrid it was more about complete trust, sharing thoughts and feelings that defied explanation. In this case, him showing her Ana essentially saying Ingrid should be her stepmother - not knowing she was already more than that.

Ingrid's eyes were damp when they separated again, and Vlad knew the thought had hit home. Stroking her cheek to catch the stray tears, Vlad smiled at her.

"I told you our girl would love you."

"What did you say?"

"I told her to get some sleep... I didn't want to lie to her."

Ingrid rolled her eyes a little, but then she was kissing Vlad with both their barriers still down, letting their surface thoughts and feelings of heat and desire meld together. It made everything twice as intense, feeling Ingrid's responsiveness to his touch as strongly as if she were touching him. They worked each others clothes off quickly, but the pace calmed again once the fabric blocking access to skin was gone.

"You feel it too?"

"Mmm. Could be fun to experiment with."

Vlad didn't have to ask what Ingrid was thinking - he could read her thoughts, and feel her hand as it closed around his cock and stroked. That wasn't unusual - Ingrid loved to tease and torment Vlad to the edge of insanity. What _was_ new was Ingrid's reaction, hand tightening as she moaned from whatever she felt from touching Vlad.

They got hotter, heavier and the lack of mental barriers had everything feeling like a hot hazy blur of pleasurable sensations. Pulling away to watch her expressions as Ingrid lifted her hips, face falling slack as he pushed inside her, Vlad barely heard her harsh whisper.

"Bite me."

"Blood, I _want_ to."

Ingrid could undoubtedly see how badly he wanted to, fangs descending instantly and it was all Vlad could do not to just bite her anyway. Ingrid rocked her hips, tipped her head to bare her throat to him.

"Then do it."

"It's not that simple. With the power comes-"

"An eternal link. I _know._ We already have that you idiot, we have a **daughter.** "

Vlad's resistance was wearing thin, self control never a strong suit where Ingrid was concerned. Her pale, perfect neck had attracted him since he was a pre-teen vampire and here she was _offering_ it to him. When Vlad leant down, grazed his fangs over the surface of her skin he could feel her shivering all over in anticipation.

"Tell me you're sure."

Ingrid gripped his hair, held him close and arched her neck, breathing the words in response.

"I'm sure."

Lying there like a wet dream made reality, begging Vlad to bite her... how was he to resist? Vlad moved a little lower, wanting the mark somewhere he could look at easily but not necessarily be on show all the time. Ingrid whimpered softly when his fangs pressed down just shy of breaking skin, murmuring pleas for him to bite her, to _claim_ her as his own.

Sinking his fangs down properly for the first time ever was always going to be an experience to remember. That first bite being _Ingrid,_ being a willing participant in forging a permanent bond between them... it was almost spiritual, like their bodies were just conduits for some kind of otherworldly energy as the bond took. Ingrid clutched him harder, clawing roughly at his back and begged him not to stop with a _desperation_ he had never heard before.

Vlad felt his skin tear beneath her nails, the pain lighting him ablaze as she always had and Ingrid's erotic, beautiful responses to his bite were fast pushing him to an earth-shattering climax. Judging by the tremors of her muscles beneath him, Ingrid wasn't far behind him. Sucking harder at her neck, Vlad could _taste_ the scent she had teased and tantalised him with for years mixed with the strangely sweet flavour of her blood, un-oxygenated yet seductively rich.

He _felt_ Ingrid tip over the edge, muscles around his cock squeezing tight as she ensured Vlad too would reach ecstatic levels of bliss during this melding of powers. Eventually finding his way to reality again through endless pleasure, Vlad carefully removed his fangs from her neck, kissing tenderly at the mark when Ingrid let out a soft sigh.

They lay next to each other for several minutes, gasping for air they didn't need until their bodies began to calm.

 **"Wow.** Now I see why you liked that so much."

"It is pretty intense, though we always have been."

"Mmm. Was the only thing I didn't like when you were untransformed... you couldn't bite properly."

"Now I'm cold and no longer useable for food."

"Mmm. But we're the same temperature, and worth it for _this."_

Ingrid reached for the bite on her neck, shuddering anew when Vlad dragged his tongue over it to ensure it was clean, that it would heal neatly. Her scent had shifted slightly, still the sweet addiction it had always been but he could just somehow tell - she was **his** now.

"Glad I don't disappoint."

"Mmm. I need a nap."

Ingrid was humming as she spoke again, that sure sign of how relaxed she was around him, with him. Vlad shimmied a little higher up the bed, letting Ingrid curl up on his chest and smiling as she practically purred when he stroked her satin-soft hair.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

These were the moments Vlad lived for, the moments that told him loving Ingrid was not wrong, not immoral or unorthodox or anything other than _right._ Just because she happened to be his sister... Bertrand had said that wasn't illegal to vampires.

Vlad wanted to know if that was true, wanted to make that fantasy that had first solidified when Bertrand had said it wasn't impossible to bind to Ingrid reality. Vlad didn't think she would be too much against it... she had taken his bite after all, blood-binding would only supplement that bond. Taken his virginity too, turned the awkward bumbling sexual advances of her little brother into their beautiful, perfect daughter.

The only other question was whether or not his mother was going to accept it.

-YD-

 **The thing about Vlad being the Chosen one and Ingrid being... well, Ingrid is that if they were a thing, no way would she not want his power-giving bite and so I feel like I've done that to death in Vlad/Ingrid stories but at the same time I love it, because it's cute to imagine happy Vlad when Ingrid's saying 'link us for eternity yes good'.**

 **I regret nothing, these two are OTP.**


	43. Chapter 43

**insert witty authors note here.**

-YD-

To say Ingrid woke up from her nap with a second wind was an _understatement._

Vlad found himself pinned to his bed with a cold mouth trailing fire across his skin, Ingrid grinding against his rapidly hardening cock as she bit him repeatedly. He wasn't sure if she was claiming him in return, or had simply woken up in the mood to ravage him.

"Did I piss you off in a dream or something?"

Ingrid quirked an eyebrow, biting at his nipple and smirking as he gasped.

"Last I checked, you like it."

"Just checking you weren't mad at me."

She slinked back up along his body, leaning over his face and Vlad's eyes wandered down inches of bare porcelain skin before he realised she was talking.

"Should I be?"

Ingrid's fangs glinted in the candle light, pink tongue peeking out to lick her lips and Vlad tried not to get too distracted. That was never easy with Ingrid.

"No, but when has _that_ ever stopped a Dracula?"

Her mouth tipped up at the side, her amused sound of agreement dying as she leant down and kissed him, hand tugging at his hair and dragging a pitiful sound of need from him.

"You always did like me pushing you around."

"Lucky really, since you used to bite me constantly. And choke me. I think I went through almost as much make-up as you covering it up."

Ingrid wrapped a loose hand around his throat, clearly asking his permission - she couldn't kill him, but he still had bones to break and vocal chords she could damage. It could still _hurt._ Vlad nodded, letting his memories of how it felt for her to hold his airway closed until he was dizzy take over, the undercurrent of trust he had to have to allow someone that much control over his very breath as powerful as ever when he looked up at Ingrid.

"Careful, you're stronger now remember?"

Her fingers loosened, Ingrid seemingly having to remember she gained power with his claim - those little marks on her neck. Vlad's permanent mark on her. Though really, their true marks on the other were deeper inside - love, sex, Ana. There was even the hints of promise of future children, of Vlad getting to be a part of the whole process rather than knowing nothing until there was a living, breathing baby utterly and solely dependent on him.

"Am I boring you?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I was thinking about this."

Vlad ran a thumb across the scars, enjoying the way she shivered at the - if his was anything to go by - intensely sensitive spot. Ingrid sat back on him, wet and inviting along the length of his cock but not letting him in just yet. His neck ached pleasantly where Ingrid had held it tight, a feeling he had all but forgotten - Lukas wasn't in to 'dangerous' kinks and there weren't exactly many people Vlad trusted enough.

"I love you. I loved you when we were kids, when we were teenagers. I loved you when you were gone. And I still love you now."

Ingrid considered him, running soft fingers down his bare chest at odds with the biting bruises littered across his skin.

"What's gotten in to you?"

"Bind with me."

Her hands stopped, wide eyes finding his.

"Excuse me?"

"Bind with me. We're as linked as any two vampires can be. I want to make it official."

He was making himself ridiculously vulnerable, but Ingrid could do that to him anyway. At least he had said it now. Though Ingrid looked pretty stunned.

"We can't-"

"Because we're siblings? Bertrand said it's not impossible. I disagreed at the time, because you were... you know, away. If you don't want to-"

"Yes."

Hating that he had to sound so bloody insecure, Vlad felt the immediate joy muted by doubt.

"Yes you don't want to?"

"No you _idiot._ Just... yes."

Vlad couldn't stop smiling, even as he turned them over to dive upon her mouth and kiss her thoroughly.

"I think tradition dictates I say something like you've made me the unhappiest vampire undead... but that sounds ridiculous. You're amazing."

Ingrid rolled her eyes fondly, grabbing the back of his neck to pull their mouths back together. Vlad went willingly, feeling her reach down to grope at him, guide him into place and raise her hips to take him in. They groaned in concert, the pleasure a celebration of their commitment to the other, of Vlad's somewhat spur-of-the-moment proposal and the future together those things implied.

"So good."

"Love you."

They exchanged breathless words and praises, sentiment melding in to the pleasure as Ingrid clung to his back, buried her face in his neck and sank her fangs down as she came beneath him, moans vibrating against his skin as Vlad cracked under the waves of pain-pleasure.

"Mine."

Ingrid murmured the word against his neck, kissing gently at the fresh bite before moving to kiss him properly.

"Always have been. Always will be."

"Right answer breather boy. Now I need a bath... and you need to change this. You bled on your sheet."

"Well _someone_ tore my back up good and proper."

"Oh really? Who was that then?"

Neck twinging and sore as he tilted it with a smirk, Vlad revelled in the way Ingrid left him _feeling_ her even after they were done.

"Just some hot vampire who came like a freight train when I bit her."

"Cocky little git."

"You're not denying it. Come on, I'll join you when I'm done in here."

Ingrid flicked his abused nipple, smirking as he gasped in pain but slid neatly from the bed, stretching gracefully and Vlad stopped to enjoy the view of her skin painted with candle light. She flashed him a coy smile when she saw him watching, melting through the wall to his bathroom while Vlad worked on changing his bedding. They had really put the mostly-unused-before-now bed through it's paces, and there were spots of dark blood where he had bled slightly from Ingrid clawing his back.

Reaching for it awkwardly, he couldn't feel anything so they had probably mostly healed over. He would find out when he got in the bath he supposed, wrestling fresh sheets on to the mattress in a haste to return to close proximity with a naked Ingrid. They had time to relax before they needed to be up for Ana.

"You realise you still need to ditch the fiance?"

"I know. But unless we kill off Ramanga so the Blood Tea promise is broken, it's not that easy."

"Wait" Ingrid turned in his arms, wet skin glistening and Vlad found himself staring, jerking back to reality when she pinched him "focus! You said killing them off wouldn't work."

"No, I said killing **Adze** wouldn't work. Ramanga has two sons, and my sexuality isn't _exactly_ a secret. He would just change it to his eldest son regardless of what Shango thought about it. You never suggested ashing her father."

Ingrid's eyes lit up, clearly forming a plan of sorts.

"I have a sudden urge to invite Ramanga over. When are you next due at Council?"

"Day after tomorrow... why?"

"Because you can't be blamed if you're at Council. And Ramanga is much more likely over if he thinks it's going to be _just us._ Lecherous old reptile."

"Wait. You want to invite Ramanga _here_ while I'm in Transylvania?"

"Problem?"

"Yeah, major security flaws there."

"Give your bodyguard the night off, between them and Wolfie that's three guards for the three you want protecting. _I_ can handle myself, and he isn't likely to be looking anywhere but at me is he?"

Vlad had the distinct impression Ingrid was going to go through with this insane plan whether he liked it or not. So he had better get on board, especially if he wanted details and to be ensure her plan was safe.

"Come on" Ingrid shifted in the water, pressing against Vlad the way she knew would have a predictable effect "he's no match for me. Especially now."

Biting his lip as his hips moved involuntarily, pressing against Ingrid's back and even that was intense, Vlad knew he wouldn't change her mind.

"I'm still going to worry."

"Worry about what comes after. This part will be easy."

Before Vlad could blink, Ingrid had moved herself up to sink down his erection and moaned softly as she took him inch by inch, leaning back against his chest when his hips were flush to her.

"Hellfire Ingrid, you'll be the death of me."

"And you'll love every second."

They didn't have sex this way often - Vlad preferred to see her face, but Ingrid was rolling her hips in long, deep thrusts and it felt _sublime._ Judging by her breathy moans and almost violent shudders when Vlad's fingers slipped downwards to touch her clit, Ingrid was enjoying it considerably herself. Water splashed over the sides of the bathtub as their bodies made waves, but the stone floor wouldn't be bothered much by it and Vlad paid it zero mind as Ingrid took him again and again, fitting him perfectly and reaching back, twisting her neck to claim Vlad's mouth again.

"Gonna come. Ugh, harder little brother."

Ingrid was playing with fire, crying out when Vlad gripped her hips and thrust up into her, pulled her down in time and he almost stopped, scared he had hurt her.

"Don't stop, _fuck_ that felt good."

Vlad trusted that, knew Ingrid only begged when she was mindless with arousal and kept up the forceful motions, enjoying Ingrid's shameless responses as she pushed one of his hands down and came _hard_ when he brushed over the little bump that let Vlad bring her great pleasure. He barely lasted a dozen more thrusts as Ingrid came, not realising how close he was until she was moaning his name and squeezing at his cock.

"Do you have some secret kink for defiling bath time? Not that I'm complaining, that was amazing."

"Maybe I just like defiling my baby brother."

Ingrid threw a smirk over her shoulder, cleaning herself off quickly and pulling a face of surprise and disgust when she found the floor wet outside of the bath. Vlad had to wait a few minutes for his brain to work again, Ingrid's words short-circuiting it.

"I suppose you have a letter to write."

"I do. You have a mother to deal with."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

They dressed and headed upstairs, Vlad suddenly ravenous - though when he considered how much energy Ingrid used up with him, it wasn't surprising. Bertrand and Lukas were both still up, debating the efficiency of different types of silver and garlic that could go into making argentalium.

"Go ahead, I'll be in in a minute."

Confused by her dismissal, Vlad headed off to the kitchen in search of soya and veggie vamp snax. His stomach finally quieted, Vlad paced as he waited for Ingrid to join him.

"What was that about?"

"That's for me to know and for you to watch and admire. Don't bother asking them, already sworn to secrecy and I will withhold sex indefinitely if you use your title to force Bertrand."

Pouting, Vlad felt chagrined as Ingrid searched through the cupboard for the bottle of French Aristocrat she hadn't finished yet. She kissed him eventually, wiping the irritation clean out of him and leaving him smiling. Ingrid wasn't about to stop winding him up just because they were engaged.

Bats, they were engaged. Ingrid had said **yes.**

Now he was smiling properly, gaining a raised eyebrow from Ingrid as she poured herself a glass and gave his soya bottle a distasteful look.

"Don't hate, I always said I didn't want to eat people."

"Still makes the Grand High Vampire a dweeb."

"And you love me anyway."

"If you say so. Dork."

Despite insulting him, Ingrid still melted in his arms when Vlad pulled her close and kissed her soundly. It was addictive, intoxicating and perfect. Much like Ingrid herself.

"Right. I was... writing to that cretin. Come along Vlad."

He knew what she was doing - Vlad had _claimed_ her, exerted control while she was submissive, receptive. Ingrid was just making sure he didn't suddenly think that meant she was going to be like that outside their bed. So he followed willingly - he never wanted Ingrid to doubt that he loved her fire, her spark.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Ana Ana Ana!"

The girl leapt up into his lap, standing precariously on his leg to 'feel tall' as she smiled at him.

"Horses today!"

Vlad hadn't even considered that Ana's immediate plans might be changed, as he had no clue if his mother was even still in the castle. He could only nod, cuddling her close before sending her to wash and dress for the day.

"What am I meant to tell her?"

"Nothing. I'm still here."

Vlad turned whip-fast to see his mother standing there, heard everyone else in the room surreptitiously leave them alone and he wasn't sure how to approach this.

"I thought I was the mind reader."

"A mother knows her son. I'm not saying I'm thrilled... but George was right. You're so much happier, and she's certainly making the effort with Ana. I would just rather live in blissful ignorance."

Taking that to mean 'don't do it in front of me', Vlad nodded.

"Thank you mom. I mean it."

Sally hesitated, then held out her arms and Vlad took the offered embrace happily. Tension melted away, Ana came rushing into the room and immediately wanted in on the hug.

"You feeling better today gramma Sally?"

"Yes Ana, thank you for asking."

"So we can go ride horses?"

"That's the plan. Once George and Wolfie get up that is."

"And breakfast! Important meal of the day!"

An hour, multiple mugs of coffee and much pancake-related mess later, Ana was starting to get beyond excited right to almost feral levels of energy. Vlad sat down and impressed the same warnings about behaving herself, staying safe and Ana appeared to listen intently. He didn't expect she would misbehave or that their family would allow her to get hurt, but he worried all the same.

Seeing him yawn, Ingrid managed to convince Vlad to bed without waiting to the last second for Ana to leave and he only went because he needed his wits about him for Council the next night. Plus, curling up to sleep with his future-bloodwife was a pleasing prospect, spooning against Ingrid's back with a contented hum.

She waited until they were up and dressed to spring the 'surprise' on him though.

"You did _what?"_

"I solved the problem of tomorrow night. It's... what do breathers call it? Bank holiday on Monday, so Ana and Wolfie can be away until Monday. Lukas is with them all day, Bertrand is going to be on alert all night."

It made sense... except Vlad had never spent more than one night away from Ana and didn't relish the prospect now.

"There's another upside."

"Oh?"

Ingrid smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"I've been _dying_ to find out how comfortable this new rug is."

And find out she did. Rug. Dining table. Training room. Kitchen. The castle roof when darkness fell. That was Vlad's personal favourite, watching Ingrid arch gracefully beneath the moonlight, hearing her moan and knowing they wouldn't be overheard as their naked bodies twined.

"I think we just set a new record for most times in twenty four hours."

Still naked, Ingrid burrowed in tighter against his chest on the sofa in front of the fireplace, reaching for the wrist his watch was on.

"Still got about an hour left."

" **I'm** sore, so you must be too surely."

A cool hand travelled down, finding Vlad half hard already despite the countless times they had fucked that day/night already.

"I've got one more in me."

"Well... you will have."

She rolled her eyes at his innuendo, biting her lip as he shifted them to spoon behind her and lift her leg up over his. He knew from personal experience this was usually a pretty gentle position, and while he wouldn't deny Ingrid he wasn't about to hurt her. No matter how much Ingrid overestimated her bodies limits.

It was intimate and slow and the climax left Vlad so spent it _hurt,_ but Ingrid came in his arms with a soft gasp, turned into his chest again and they cuddled close regardless of sweat and bodily fluids being just about everywhere.

"You're cleaning this tomorrow."

"Mhmm. Bet you're walking funny tomorrow."

Ingrid swatted his chest feebly, too tired to actually attack him but ensuring she expressed her annoyance for his comment.

"You want to hope not or Ramanga might notice."

"Does put a dent in your plan to seduce him if he can tell you're already well fucked."

Vlad felt peaceful taking Ingrid to bed, nestling beneath the clean sheets. He felt less so when his watch went off, Ingrid being the one to shush it and remind him it was just them until Monday. His morning Ana hugs had been a constant since she was born. Sleepy Ingrid cuddling would have to suffice, and was amazing in it's own right.

She growled when his mobile started ringing, _George_ flashing across the screen. Pressing a finger to his fangs in warning to Ingrid, Vlad answered it to an unexpected but most welcome voice.

"Daddy!"

"Morning angel. How was horse riding?"

"Awesome! But you aren't here for daddy hugs so I woke aunt George" oh, Vlad bet she had loved that "to use her phone and talk to you. I woulda used uncle Luke's but he went to get breakfast for me and uncle Bertrand doesn't have a phone. And I knew you would be going sleep soon."

"I am very happy to hear your voice princess. What are you doing today?"

"Uncle Luke said we are going to the beach because he feels pale and I might not get another chance to build sandcastles. Then I can call you again before sleeps tonight and then we will be leaving here after breakfast tomorrow! Is Ingrid there? Can I say hi to her?"

Smiling to himself at the whirlwind that was their little girl, Vlad pretended to take a couple of seconds to look for Ingrid, when in reality she was lazing across his chest watching him talk to their daughter. He could hear the other voice perfectly well, watching Ingrid awkwardly attempt to hold his admittedly oversized phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ingrid! You have to make sure daddy isn't sad for me while I'm away, ok? Because I know you make daddy smile. That's your job. From me. Princess Ana. Deal?"

Ingrid smirked up at him, knowing he was unable to avoid eavesdropping.

"I can do that."

"Good! Then when I come back me and you can do some princess stuff together. Tell daddy I love him because uncle Luke is back with food. Bye Ingrid!"

Normally Vlad would feel slighted as the phone cut out, but he couldn't begrudge Ingrid the goodbye - she looked _so_ happy.

"Ingrid Dracula and a mobile phone. Who would have thought it?"

"Shut up. What time is she going to call you tonight?"

"Before sleep... so about seven, seven thirty. Ramanga won't be here til nine, and I have to leave at eight thirty for Council."

"Good. That means lots of time to sleep first. So turn that thing off and go to sleep."

"Your wish is my command."

Feeling much better for having heard Ana's voice if not seeing her face, Vlad watched Ingrid settle against his chest again between cool sheets, seeking his hand with her own to hold it loosely on his hip. Her eyes were closed... Vlad wondered if she was seeking him out in her sleep. Either way, it was cute and made him smile.

They showered that afternoon - sadly separate to ensure no misbehaving - and dressed for comfort. Ingrid would change later, and Vlad just needed to pull on Council robes to be 'ready' to go. Ingrid could reach criminal levels of seductive when she was in her dresses and makeup, but there was something so raw and simple when she had none of it overlaying the flawless perfection she already was.

"Were you serious?"

"About what?"

They had been laying together on the now-clean sofa in silence, and Vlad was just basking in the contentment of her being there, the feel of her hair beneath his fingers.

"Us. Binding."

"I wouldn't have asked if I weren't. I don't want to set a date yet, but that's only because I want Ana to be involved in it all, but I absolutely want to marry you."

"Just checking. I expect a ring when Ana knows, just so you know."

"I uh... I already have one. Do you want it now?"

"It's a good thing I find your awkwardness semi-endearing. Yes, go get it."

Vlad painfully made himself leave Ingrid's perfect embrace, then flitted off to get the box he had bought years ago now. Passing a late night market, he saw the ring and just couldn't help himself. Clutching it, Vlad wanted to do the down on one knee thing but also didn't want Ingrid to laugh at him.

He decided on a mid point, sitting next to her and reaching for her hand.

"Ingrid Dracula, will you marry me?"

"Yes, you dork. Gimme."

Chuckling, Vlad slid the ring onto her finger and admired the contrast of her pale, slender fingers against black beaded gems set around a larger red stone, all sat on a thick crimson band.

"I love it. Well done."

"I am very glad to hear that. More so to hear you say yes again. And again. And _again."_

Ingrid tipped her head back agreeably when Vlad dropped a line of kisses down her throat, but any thoughts of a more physical celebration were halted by the _only_ interruption they both welcomed - his phone rang for Ana's bedtime call.

"Hey Vlad. Ana's pretty tired so if she suddenly drifts off it's cus she fell asleep on the phone. Here ya go."

Lukas' voice preceded Ana's, but then her sleepy words filled his ear.

"Daddy! I made a castle and became the queen of it! Is a queen really better than being a princess?"

"I think queens have more work to do, princesses just wear pretty dresses and boss people around."

"Uncle Wolfie! You lied! I'm staying a princess forever."

True to Lukas' words, Ana began to doze off on the phone a few minutes later, so he put it on speaker so everyone could trade 'goodnight' and 'see you tomorrow' sentiments. He missed Ana so much it was like a physical ache, but she would be going to bed now anyway, and she would be back in the morning. He could cope that long.

Ingrid welcomed Vlad kissing her again after they hung up with the others, fisting a hand in his hair to hold him in place as their mouths slid together. Unfortunately they were cruelly pulled apart again, Vlad's watch alarming the fact he had Council very soon.

"I'm really not loving this plan."

"I'll be fine. This time tomorrow, I'll be your only betrothed."

"That.. that I _love_ the sound of. Please be careful. I know you're strong and powerful, but he's sly and plays dirty."

"I'm going to be fine. That creep stares at my ass too much to notice if I had a stake to his face."

"Your ass _is_ incredible."

"True. You had better get off me, I have to get dressed and reeking of you is going to be obvious."

That was much easier said than done - Ingrid looked **divine** before he left. Leaving _hurt,_ knowing Ramanga would be alone with Ingrid. Alone alone - there wasn't anything or anyone else in the castle to protect her other than the stake Vlad gave her.

But Ingrid was self assured, could call him with telepathy and had his bite - his powers. And this way - he had an alibi. Nobody could accuse him of anything if he were witnessed by the entire High Council in Transylvania that night. The only thing Ingrid would say about timing was

"When it's done, you'll know."

Vlad wasn't expecting the signal - the betrothal contract on the wall as a maudlin reminder of his nuptials exploded, showering half the room in fine shards of glass. Hack was the first to peer out from under the table, and Roqueloire was currently shielding Vlad with his body.

"Clear sir."

"So can you let me up? The floor is currently more dangerous since it's covered in glass."

Everyone slowly emerged, looking around for the source of explosion.

"There are only two reasons for this to occur. Either Ramanga is dust, or your betrothal was voided."

"But... either way, I'm not contractually obliged to marry a Ramanga now?"

Roqueloire turned to their Law minister, who nodded as he picked glass out of his hat and otherwise looked as utterly bored as ever.

"Chosen One, you agreed to get betrothed and bound as part of the Cease-fire proceedings."

"And I will. But Adze hates my daughter... I am damn well going to look for a better candidate."

He already had the perfect one, but may be a little obvious if he declared that at the meeting right now.

"If that's all gentlemen... I'll let you break the news to Adze. I'm going home."

Escaping happily, Vlad flew back to Surrey as fast as he could and landed outside the castle. Ingrid was leant against the wall outside quite clearly waiting for him. She had two things in her hands - parchment and a dust urn.

"Rest in pieces. And this is the letter I sent him, with instructions to bring it as proof he was invited. Did you get the message?"

"Yep. My betrothal contract exploded all over the meeting room."

Vlad snapped his fingers, lighting the dusty firepit Lukas and Bertrand set up to simulate camp fires for Ana and Wolfie. Ingrid tossed the offending evidence into the flames, then grabbed Vlad by the front of his robes and dragged him into a heated kiss.

"You did more in a weekend than I did in years. I don't know how I managed without you. Thank you for this. For Ana. For everything."

Ingrid smirked, waving her hand lazily to slowly put out the small fire. Satisfied it was doused, she dragged him toward the castle.

"Come thank me properly. We never did celebrate."

Vlad was only too happy to comply, following her inside and taking her to bed to remove everything from her body except the ring he gave her earlier. They made love slow and gentle - Ingrid was sore, but adamant she wanted this. So Vlad took it carefully, made sure to tease her until she was aroused and wet enough to take him with no resistance.

They stole a couple of hours to nap - they would be up with Ana all of Monday daytime, may not sleep again until Tuesday - and got showered and dressed in plenty of time. They agreed not to talk specifics, but Vlad was absolutely going to tell Ana that he wasn't marrying Adze, and that Ingrid had helped. Ingrid switched the ring over to her other hand for camouflage, then they mostly just _looked_ at each other until there was an audible engine sound nearby. Sure enough...

"Daddy! I'm home!"

Ana practically flew into his lap, clutching him like it had been years since her last daddy hug and Vlad felt blessed that he didn't need to breathe. He kissed her little beaming face, soothed by his daughters return. Ingrid was next, getting an equally excitable Ana cuddle as Vlad greeted the others - including Bertrand who had to be let out of a bag in bat form. He immediately noticed a change, sniffing at the air and that set off Lukas and Wolfie.

"Who was here?"

"Ramanga. Long story short... I'm not marrying Adze, and it's thanks to Ingrid."

Any questions were drowned out by Ana cheering, jumping up and down on the spot before clambering back up to hug Ingrid. Ingrid smiled at the exuberant girl, naturally moving to hold her steady.

"You got rid of grumpy lady?"

"I helped, for sure."

"Hoorah! This calls for cake! Come on gramma Sally!"

George followed them too in search of coffee, clearly not used to being woken at dawn daily by Ana. With the humans and child gone, the others turned to Vlad and Ingrid.

"What did we miss? Wait, is this your secret plan that you made us stay away for?"

"Staked Ramanga. Vlad was at Council so nobody can blame him. Adze problem solved. Nobody scares _my_ daughter."

Bertrand raised an eyebrow, but wisely said nothing. Lukas and Wolfie high fived in celebration - neither had liked Ramanga or Adze.

"What next?"

"Next? We tell Ana the truth about Ingrid. Hush, they're back."

Everyone fell silent as Ana came out with her always-requisite package full of cupcakes, offering Ingrid first pick "because she was the hero of the movie" apparently. Vlad watched the two, knowing it wouldn't be long before Ana knew they were mother and daughter. Their girl was smart, she was going to have questions, fears and insecurities. But they would deal with it together.

-YD-

 **Actually wrote this in a day... always easier to write many paragraphs of PWP smut. Still... another hurdle down!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Man, I'm sadder every chapter that this is almost over!**

-YD-

"It's only a couple more weeks. If it were the school holidays now, I would tell her today."

"I know. Just... it's so close and I just want to hear her..."

Ingrid bit her lip, clearly fighting not to choke up at her quiet admission to Vlad as they laid in bed together.

"You'll hear it. I promise."

Vlad wanted nothing more than for Ingrid and Ana to acknowledge each other as mother and daughter. Ingrid was already there, and Ana would be soon. The school holiday approaching meant they would have the time to explain it to Ana, about how she couldn't tell someone that daddy's sister was also her mommy because breathers didn't understand that. So long as they posed it as a vampire thing Ana should know to keep the secret.

Failing that, Vlad could always come up with a lie about calling her 'auntie Ingrid' so Ana could get used to her before they told her who she was if a confused teacher rang home wanting to know why Ana was saying such things.

Either way... Ana would know before her sixth birthday.

Everybody else knew, and Vlad's own mother had even managed to stop looking away every time Vlad and Ingrid were sat next to each other, and smiled when Ana was spending time with Ingrid. Ultimately, that little girls happiness was **everyone's** priority and it was slowly overriding her distaste for Vlad and Ingrid's incestuous relationship.

They didn't talk about the age thing. Like how Vlad had been _thirteen_ when it started. He knew most people wouldn't have understood that, but Ingrid wasn't the only one he had been with and now, they had the healthiest relationship they had ever had. Even including the occasional tryst with Lukas or Bertrand. It wasn't a constant, which was part of the appeal it had - never being sure when the next time was coming, when the mood would be _just_ right.

Ingrid's mouth found his, her need to seek comfort from the only person she let herself do so with obvious. Vlad let her, happily, privileged to an extreme to see this side of Ingrid and to know it so intimately. She pushed up his t-shirt, nuzzling at his neck with soft kisses and Vlad found it more overwhelming than even being bitten had been.

He loved the way Ingrid naturally placed herself into his arms, especially when vampires were usually solitary and on-their-back sleepers. But Ingrid was always nestling in his hold and humming softly, absent-mindedly tracing shapes into his skin with her fingers and sometimes giving his heart a near kick-start with her perfect smiles.

Right now though, she was curling tighter into him like they couldn't get close enough even after they had sex. Vlad knew it was the magnitude of what was coming - of Ana finding out the truth. He did his best to comfort her, stroking her hair and wiping the occasional tears from her cheeks until Ingrid fell asleep. He kept a silent vigil, both of them knowing there was a chance Ana wasn't going to take the news well.

The Christmas holidays seemed to surge forward until Ana was back from her last day of school that year, cheeks pink and clothes glistening with snowflakes as she slid down from toasty warm uncle Wolfie's back.

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess. Did you enjoy the snow?"

"Yeah! It's like Frozen outside and I am princess Anna! Hi Ingrid!"

Ana was in an excitable mood, jumping into hugs from Vlad and Ingrid before hurrying off to change out of her wet clothes. George and Sally weren't back yet and Lukas and Bertrand were oversleeping, and Wolfie quietly excused himself to leave the three of them alone for a few minutes.

"Ingrid!"

"Yes Ana?"

"Did you know it's my birthday and then Christmas _really_ close together?"

"I did."

Ana looked at her in surprise, chewing on a grape from her after school fruit snack.

"How do you know when my birthday is?"

 _Because she was the one who gave birth to you._

Vlad almost panicked for a second, almost answered with something too telling but Wolfie came to the rescue. Ana was _way_ too smart sometimes.

"Maybe because you wrote it on the calendar in glitter?"

Ana giggled, turning to the sound of her uncles voice and missing Vlad and Ingrid exchange a look of relief. That had been a little too close.

"You're telling her soon right?"

Wolfie quizzed them while Ana went to wash her sticky fruit covered hands, having noticed their expressions no doubt earlier.

"Yeah. She's going to work it out by herself eventually, it's better that she's told rather than feel lied to."

The halfling nodded, turning toward the front door and Vlad heard the telling footsteps as George got in from college. She greeted them both, kissed Wolfie and left him blushing lightly as she dashed up to her room to get changed.

"Mum's working late, doesn't want to leave anything to chance since we're going to visit my grandparents day after tomorrow. You sure I can't convince you to come Wolfie? They are totally dog people."

"We've been over this George."

"I know, I know. Need to know on the species stuff. Just sucks that the family is so separate. I mean, just because you have a tail and big bro has fangs doesn't make you _that_ different."

His little sister sulked, only cheering up when Wolfie kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her. Vlad liked that they were so easily compatible a great deal, but their relationship had more future question marks than any other couple.

Wolfie was an unheard of hybrid, there was no way to know if he could have children. His aging had halted almost immediately after his transformative episodes, and the working assumption was he was going to be as immortal as either side of his genes. George was human, fragile and mortal by comparison. It was complicated.

"You may feel that way, but remember how mum freaked? And that was just me being half vampire. You want to tell an elderly human couple your boyfriend is a half werewolf half vampire, your long lost brother is a vampire and oh by the way, you live with that every day?"

"Stop being rational. It is not the Giles way."

"I will stop now."

"Good man. Vampire. Vampman. I'm hungry."

George grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him off to the kitchen, just in time to miss Ana barreling back into the room with clean hands and the jigsaw puzzle she held out to Vlad.

"Daddy, can we do this together?"

"Me, you and Ingrid?"

"Well duh. Can't have as much fun without Ingrid."

Ana beamed at them both, pattering over to the play corner and turning to eye them expectantly until they followed. The jigsaw puzzle wasn't that complicated - though it did have an age range of 10-11 on the box, Ana had outgrown the age five and under by the time she was three. Vlad left the girls to it, serving as a glorified stand and holding the box lid up just to enjoy watching the two together.

Sometimes the way Ana looked at Ingrid made him wonder if she knew already, but he felt certain Ana would have said something by now. His daughter only kept secrets Vlad told her to. Wolfie, George, Lukas and Bertrand all found them like that, politely not distracting from the moment until it was dinner time - which Wolfie and Lukas had made. Werewolves seemed to be secretly domestic gods when they put their minds to it.

"Will you be back for my birthday?"

"Of course we will Ana. Three days, that's not very long."

"Trust me, it's long enough with _my_ mother."

Vlad watched as Sally and George reassured Ana, then hugged his mum and sister as they prepared to leave. Ana clung to their necks in turn, Lukas and Wolfie walking out with them so Ana could wave them off without her parents getting baked in the winter sun. Ana was spoilt for company - her entire family lived in the same castle, so they were always there.

"Gonna miss them."

"I know baby girl, but they'll be back soon. What do you want to do today?"

"Umm" Ana tapped her chin, thinking as she looked around "play games! Come on Ingrid, you can be on my team. Girls versus boys."

"There's two of you and three of us since Bertrand is sleeping. Unfair advantage don't you think?"

Ingrid picked up Ana, smiling as the girl went willingly and they both smiled at the boys.

"I do. You boys don't stand a _chance."_

They had to stop for an emergency nap part way through the day, where Wolfie lay on the sofa and Ana used him as a giant uncle-shaped bed/pillow. Vlad watched her sleep, dead heart swelling like a balloon in his chest, stretching even more full to bursting when Ingrid slid her hand through his.

"Tomorrow?"

"If you're ready."

"Not about me is it? Do you think she's ready?"

Vlad thought about it, but only for a second - it was time.

"I do. I also think she might get upset and confused, and I know you have a lot to say to her, but I need you to let me explain things to her first. Then she's all yours."

"So together? Or you first and then she can come to me? Assuming she doesn't hate me for leaving her."

"Ingrid" Vlad cupped her cheek, gently encouraging her to meet his eyes again "our daughter will **not** hate you. I'm more concerned she's going to be upset with me, but she has the right. It was my fault, and I will face that."

"You're her daddy, I don't think you can do any wrong in her eyes."

"She's your daughter, I'm sure she'll get there."

Ingrid finally smiled, nodding as Vlad laced their free hands together. Lucifer, he wished this wasn't necessary. He had eternity to regret driving Ingrid away, and Vlad reckoned he would always carry the guilt. But he had a chance to start to fix it. They settled down to sleep in each others arms, having to shift to night sleep again when Ana was off school - it was an enormous waste of time if they slept in the day when their girl was home all day.

"Ana? Could you come here for a moment please?"

"Am I in trouble?"

Ana peeked over Mr Cuddles at him, clearly concerned.

"Not at all princess, I just gotta talk about something."

She stood up, brushing dust off her tights from being sat on the floor and pottered over to Vlad. Wolfie and Lukas were out, Bertrand had sequestered himself away to give them their privacy, and Ingrid was waiting for Vlad to be done talking to Ana, then she could answer questions Ana would probably have for her mother.

"What's wrong daddy? You look sad."

"I'm not sad baby girl."

Ana sat on his knee, looking up at at him with her loving, doting expression - Vlad hoped it would not change.

"You know how you asked me about your mother?"

Ana nodded, eyes widening.

"And you know how you asked me about Ingrid?"

Her little face creased, thoughts practically whirring before his eyes. Vlad took a deep breath, but Ana got there first.

"Is Ingrid my mommy? My real mommy?"

"Yes Ana, that's what I'm saying" he hesitated, watching the information sink in "how do you feel about that?"

Terrifyingly, Ana started to _cry,_ those big blue eyes filling with tears.

"I thought Ingrid liked me. But she left me. Was I a bad baby?"

"Oh god Ana, **no.** Remember what I told you before? I did something that upset Ingrid, and she didn't want to be around me. You know how my mom put me up for adoption, because she thought that was best for me? Ingrid didn't think she could take care of you, so she brought you to me. You're the reason she came back Ana, Ingrid doesn't like you, she _loves_ you as much as I do."

Sniffling, Ana wiped her eyes on her teddy and fixed him with that stare that went right through him.

"My mommy loves me?"

"She does Ana. You can ask her yourself if you like."

The little girl nodded, and Vlad didn't have to _say_ anything, using the telepathic bond he and Ingrid had to call her in. Ingrid entered the room quietly, stopping when Ana slid from Vlad's lap and walked over to her. Ingrid Dracula at the mercy of a near-six-year-old girl. Vlad watched as the instincts Ingrid didn't think she had kicked in, dropping to one knee so she was more on eye level with Ana.

"Are you my mommy?"

"I am. And I'm sorry I wasn't here for you before."

"Do you love me?"

"I always have. Since I first knew you were going to be born. I have loved every minute of getting to know you, and I will _never_ leave you again."

This wasn't his moment, Vlad knew, and fought to stay back as both Ingrid and Ana had tears on their faces.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I should never have left you to begin with, but I can't fix that. Me and your dad have fixed our problems, and I would like to be part of your life if you'll let me."

Still holding back, Ana swiped her damp eyes again and Vlad saw Ingrid's hands twitch, wanting to wipe her daughters tears away.

"Do you love daddy?"

"I do. Even if he's a pain in the neck."

Finally there was a hint of a smile as Ana let out a watery chuckle. Vlad watched with bated breath, his heart practically bursting when Ana threw herself at Ingrid, clutching tight around her neck and Ingrid returned the embrace as fiercely as she dared.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too Ana. I thought about you every single day. Wondering what you looked like, whether you were like me or like Vlad."

Ana pulled back a little, looking at Ingrid before wiping her little hands over her mothers face.

"I thought about that too. Because daddy didn't like to talk about you, it made him sad. But you don't make him sad anymore, you make him smile."

"Like I said, we fixed it. I came back for you, but me and him knew it was better for you if we fixed our problems so you could have a happy mommy and daddy."

"You got rid of Adze for me."

"I did. She didn't make you happy, so I wasn't going to let her take you away from me."

Inquisitive and intelligent, Ana looked between her parents. She bit her lip, then had an intense, silent conversation with her teddy and then looked up at Ingrid again.

"Are you going to marry daddy?"

"Only if that's alright with you."

She kept them hanging for a second, then broke out in a huge smile.

"Well duh. Then no more Adze's can happen. And I get a new dress... right?"

"Right. But only if it's what you want. I won't try to come between you and your dad."

"Nobody can take my daddy off me. Not even you... mommy."

Vlad wasn't sure who that word had more impact on - Ingrid or Ana. Because Ingrid had been dying to hear it, and Ana had been searching for someone to call it.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then we are okay... what wanna do now?"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Ana reached down, took Ingrid's hand in her own small grip and pulled her along, watching as Ingrid carefully stood without letting go of her once. The two approached Vlad, and the young girl fixed him with her knowing stare.

"Let's go watch Harry Potter!"

Ana was tough, smart. And she had what she had wanted since she first learnt the word - she had her mother back. For now at least, that seemed to be it. Ingrid glared a little at Vlad when he picked Ana up and cuddled her close - she _hated_ Harry Potter, but he knew it wasn't about that. It was about being with their daughter.

"Oh, wait a minute!"

The girl suddenly came over all serious, looking between Vlad and Ingrid with a deep furrow between her brows and he worried for a second she was upset.

"What's wrong Ana?"

"Does this mean I might get a little brother or sister?"

To his recollection, Ana had never once mentioned wanting a sibling. She had a big family, built out of strange parts that probably shouldn't have fit together but they somehow made it all work. So his answer was hesitant, a question.

"Is that something you want?"

"Yep! I would be an awesome big sister. Not yet though, you and daddy getting married is more important."

Apparently Ana had their next couple of years all figured out. Vlad had absolutely zero complaint, and Ingrid looked fairly agreeable too. He decided it could wait to explain to Ana why she couldn't tell people the whole truth, and let her revel in the moment as she held both their hands, skipped to the TV room with them and curled into Ingrid's side, wriggled to get comfortable and ended up falling asleep.

Ingrid watched her, eyes practically glowing with contentment as she watched the girl breathe deeply in slumber.

"That... that could have gone far worse."

"I think it went as well as it could have. She's probably still going to have questions, but she's happy that you're her mother. Just like I told you."

Vlad smiled, reached a hand over to stroke down Ana's soft black hair before taking Ingrid's hand where it was loosely around Ana's sleeping form.

"She's so bossy. I love it."

"A Dracula girl knows what she wants and lets everyone else know. That is all you."

"Mmm. But she's all smiles, sweet and sensitive. That's all you."

Before Ingrid left, those words would have rolled off her tongue dripping with disdain, angling them as an insult. Now they were pure, genuine. An actual compliment, praise for their daughter being like him.

"She's ours. She's perfect. And we are going to do right by our girl."

Ingrid nodded, squeezing his fingers where they were laced through her own.

"What about the VHC?"

"I checked. There is no law against us. Just makes binding tricker because we are bonded to the same Mirror already. I was planning to just drop it on them that you're her mother and they can suck it up. Figuratively speaking. Biology of my heir takes precedence... they can't argue it."

"I clearly missed the part where you turned from total dork to Grand High Vampire, rather than bland die wimpire."

"Clever."

Ingrid winked, both falling silent as Ana began to stir between them, yawning sweetly as she woke from the necessary nap to allow her to process the information she had received that day. She rubbed her eyes, looked up at them both and broke out in a sweet, sleepy smile.

"Mommy and daddy. I like it."

" baby girl. Shall we go make some food?"

"Yeah! Ingrid, you'll love daddy's Christmas cooking! Well, if you like chocolate as much as me that is."

Chocolate had been the only sweet thing Ingrid still enjoyed after transforming, and he caught the little smile that came with new similarities spotted in their little girl. It was becoming his favourite smile of Ingrid's.

Vlad would be happy if things didn't change from how they were now forever.

-YD-

 **I managed to write the entire chapter on Ana finding out... That wasn't the original plan. But there it is! On we roll.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Number fourty five... I don't want this to end why did I do this myself?**

-YD-

Ana's first birthday, first Christmas with Ingrid... Vlad was amazed they hadn't worn out the camera memorialising it. And he was pretty sure he nailed it on Ingrid's Christmas gift - a new photo album, with "Ana + Ingrid" across the front in their shared colour love - deep purple writing.

No matter how much Ingrid insisted she hated Christmas.

Ana rolled around in clouds of wrapping paper, ate chocolate for breakfast and called Ingrid "mommy" at every available opportunity. It was beautiful, and Ingrid had given up fighting the smiles their girl won out of her.

"Mommy, you don't have a ring for marrying daddy like they do on tv."

Her little face scrunched up in thought, staring at Ingrid's empty ring finger. Ingrid looked up at Vlad, receiving a nod to her questioning eyes.

"I do actually, but we weren't telling anybody until we told you. See?"

Ingrid put the ring he gave her back where it belonged, and Ana clapped happily.

"Yay! Be better if it was purple, obviously. Do I get to wear purple?"

"Like we would try to get you wearing anything else!"

Ana jumped at him, laughing hysterically when Vlad tickled her mercilessly and squirming to get free.

"Mommy save me!"

Vlad 'let' Ingrid save Ana, smiling when the girl burrowed into the safety of her mothers arms and Ingrid lit up. Ana had that effect - even Bertrand joined in on Christmas mornings now, though he required excessive bribery and Ana-pleading to wear a cracker hat.

"So, you're really going to get married? Do the whole family thing... with her?"

"That's the plan. Ana wants a little brother or sister, but in her own words, me and Ingrid getting married is the priority. I had already sort of proposed to Ingrid because I wanted to show _her_ that was what I wanted, and Ana was **thrilled."**

His mother hummed, watching Vlad smile to himself as he finished making Ana's Christmas drink to go on the tray alongside 'grown up' drinks. He knew that she was still getting used to it, even though she had come on leaps and bounds accepting Ingrid's place in the family, in Ana's life and Vlad's bedroom.

"How? I mean, in my world at least you couldn't actually marry her."

"I'm sure Adam Giles could marry Ingrid Count, but even so... vampires don't get married, we get bloodbound. Normally that would entail bonding your chosen partner to your clan Mirror, but it's done in a way that breaks if the partner in question gets ashed... nobody is quite sure how, Blood Mirrors are kind of alive after all. But me and Ingrid already are, so we are just binding to each other. It's something that we can just do here, the family and nobody else."

"So no big ceremony?"

"Lucifer, **no.** After the spectacle almost made of me and Adze... I just want to be bound to the woman I love, the mother of my child. Speaking of, she's coming this way, watch yourself."

His mother shifted a couple of steps to the left, just in time for Ana to appear in the door in search of her 'unicorn drink'. It was just hot chocolate with a little cream and purple sprinkles, but Ana loved it.

"I thought you had forgotten or got lost!"

"Nope! Come on princess, back we go."

Ana bounded alongside him as they headed back, chattering away about how much she loved Christmas before offering Ingrid a taste of her hot chocolate. To her credit, Ingrid managed not to cringe while Ana was _looking._ When she followed him to the kitchen under guise of getting a drink, Ingrid swallowed her fresh goblet of blood and glared at the empty glittery mug.

"What in the name of all that's evil was in **that?"**

"A little too much sugar. You will discover this when you come help me put her to bed."

Her whole demeanour changed then - Vlad still put Ana to bed, but today she had asked him for Ingrid to help. Leaning over to kiss her hairline, Vlad smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"You live here, you may as well accept the holiday spirit."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was fighting a smile. She placed her cup down, sliding a hand up into his hair and their mouths met softly, brushing against each other over and over. Stomach fluttering, Vlad took her hand in his.

"Come on. Christmas movie time."

"I hate you."

Ana perched upon Ingrid's lap in her new pyjamas with Mr Cuddles, successfully cheering Ingrid fully as she cuddled their daughter and 'suffered' through festive movies. George and Wolfie initiated a vicious game of Charades, which Ana and Ingrid sat out of but laughed hysterically at as Lukas and Bertrand argued whether _How To Train Your Dragon_ qualified under TV show or movie with Sally mediating.

The family adapted around her instantly, and Ingrid melded into their holiday period seamlessly - even ate birthday cake with Ana and didn't kill Vlad for taking pictures of her with icing on her face.

Ana wriggled and laughed in her sugar-fuelled energetic state, but eventually Ingrid managed to tuck her in, kissing her forehead in a soft, tactile motherly motion that made Vlad choke up with love, and Ana murmured "love you mommy" as her eyes fluttered closed.

"So... how was your first Dracula Christmas?"

Lukas - with purple tinsel still draped around his neck from Ana hours earlier - sat down on the other side of Ingrid, the only non-human adult drinking egg nog that smelled like dirt to Vlad and had the wolf mildly tipsy. He was all drunken smiles and affectionate touches, but even he knew not to make Ingrid feel cornered.

"Strange. Vlad used to pester me to celebrate this stuff-"

"And you did. First for Wolfie, then for Ana. Maybe next year we'll even get you drunk and singing carols."

"Don't count on it. But... it wasn't terrible."

Vlad grinned, taking her hand and pushing his luck.

"That's practically a compliment! It must be Christmas."

"Idiot. Why do I put up with you?"

"You love me. Duh."

For a second, Vlad felt doubt even as he spoke despite being fairly certain Ingrid _did_ love him. But then she smiled, making him feel lighter as she squeezed his fingers twined through hers.

"You're still an idiot."

"You call me that so often I feel it's basically a compliment too."

Lukas eventually found himself picked up by a tired-looking Bertrand, singing off-key with George and Sally until he was dragged away protesting by his vampire boyfriend. Wolfie was dozing off by then himself, so they parted ways for the night. Vlad and Ingrid headed to their room, putting gifts away in sensible places and Vlad smiled to himself as he saw Ingrid going through her own storage units - he couldn't fit all her things in his, though her dresses still crept into his wardrobe.

He loved the permanence of it all.

"Tired?"

Ingrid looked up at him from where she was already in their bed, bare shoulders telling him she was likely nude beneath the covers. She smirked, shaking her head as Vlad slid in to the bed next to her, hands and mouths almost immediately beginning to explore the other. The intensity never seemed to fade, Ingrid's almost silent whimpers when he kissed her still enough to make heat build low in his gut. Ingrid still reached down and squeezed his erection, feeling the proof of his desire for her and she would moan softly as she did so.

Vlad still felt that dart of heat when he found her wet and aroused, as amazed as he had been at thirteen that the divine, perfect creature beneath him found him attractive, worthy of her attention, her body. They slotted together flawlessy, Ingrid's slender curves fitting against his lean frame and their skin hypersensitive to every brush of the other. She made to slide down, but Vlad shook his head - he didn't want her mouth, he wanted _her._

"I love you."

Those three little words fell effortlessly from her lips, and Vlad could feel his dead heart try to pulse and skip with the pure, unadulterated _joy_ he got from hearing them.

"I love you too."

It had been an effort _not_ to say those words to Ingrid before, so it was never a hardship to say them to her now. Her thighs parted easily to allow him access, her hands wrapping loosely around the back of his neck as she held his gaze, eyes dropping closed as her back arched and moans escaped her mouth as Vlad slowly worked himself inside her, no force, no haste.

 _Hellfire,_ she was gorgeous and Vlad found himself revisiting the thoughts of how lucky he was to have her, and how little he deserved such a perfect lover as Ingrid. Their hips rolled and rocked together, an intimate duet of pleasurable sounds shared between their mouths. He could still remember when Ingrid had 'given' him slow, gentle sex for Christmas back when Wolfie was a toddler, and as she sighed and let out little whines in the back of her throat, Vlad knew he _never_ wanted to go a Christmas without her ever again.

"Are you a Christmas convert yet?"

"Not yet. Try again next year."

"And the year after that."

"And after that?"

"If you're not converted by then I have done something terribly wrong, because you have not stopped smiling all day."

"Well, Ana likes Christmas. Hard not to smile at her."

"It's a magical power, I'm certain. You should hear them at Parents Evening, all her teachers want to adopt her."

"Over my living body. Or smouldering ashes. Not picky."

"Like I would let her go. Or you."

Ingrid didn't have a chance to answer before Vlad's hand slipped down between her thighs, rubbing teasingly across sensitive skin until she moaned aloud. Eternity didn't feel like long enough to appreciate how compatible they were, emotionally and physically.

The other side of Christmas brought Ana's excitable demands for Vlad and Ingrid to get married, and he couldn't help but concur. The VHC were already making noises about his bachelor-hood and their agreement regarding the ceasefire, and honestly Vlad just really wanted to be bound forever to Ingrid. It sounded _amazing._

"So what's the hold up? Everyone that's going to be there already lives here."

Ingrid quizzed when Vlad was thinking aloud about the VHC, running her fingers down his back as he laid on his front to think. If he laid on his back, Ingrid had a habit of distracting him by groping him.

"Nothing really, except Ana hasn't picked her dress yet. You should talk to her about that, I think maybe she wants you to match but only knows about weddings from TV, and knows the bride does the choosing."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"I better talk to Wolfie, get him to talk to Ana's teachers about stuff she might say. I don't want to kill her buzz about all this, so I figure it makes more sense to lie to her teachers than stifle Ana."

"I used to think about meeting her, and I always expected her to be mad at me. But she just... surpassed every expectation."

"Dracula girls will do that to you."

Ingrid smiled, hand sliding beneath the bedcovers to squeeze his ass and make him squirm pleasurably.

"You did too. I knew you had daddy written all over you, watching you with Wolfie. But I wasn't quite prepared for just how... _perfect_ she turned out. And she _loves_ you so much."

"She needed me, but I needed her too. Most days, all that got me out of my coffin was her and Wolfie needing me. Even then, I think I would have asked Lukas to take Wolfie eventually because I was a wreck. But then this little baby who looked just like you turned up and I had to pull myself together and be her father."

"She looks like you too."

She didn't push further on his admissions, letting him say it without it becoming an argument or in depth sad-fest about their time apart.

"By the time she was six months old, she expected me there when she woke up. Six am every morning, she would shout 'dada!' and knew I would be there in a heartbeat. Daddy cuddles are very important. Though now you're the one she likes to fall asleep on."

"Jealous?"

"No. _Thrilled._ She's not mine, she's _ours._ The only thing about raising her I didn't like was that we weren't doing it together. Now we are, and I love seeing you with her. You have this _look_ only she brings out, and it gives me bats in my stomach."

"You're such a sap."

Vlad shrugged, holding his arm out for Ingrid to wrap herself in. She did so, resting her head on his chest and they both settled down for the night. Ingrid took Ana aside the next day, and within four hours (they **were** still Dracula girls) they had picked out the dress they would both wear. Dressing up wasn't really necessary, but neither Ana nor her mother would be denied an excuse to get a new dress.

Apparently, Lukas didn't miss the chance for he and Wolfie to get matching suits either. Luckily, they both managed to suit the deep brown suit and crimson bowties. They looked rather 'dapper' according to George, though Vlad had no clue what it meant. They looked good, classic. Bertrand wore his blue military coat that gave Vlad inappropriate thoughts in Council meetings, but that day he only had his eyes on Ingrid.

Well, her and Ana, who bounced around happily the entire day singing "mommy and daddy got married" to her own made up tune. It was quiet and personal and just about family that day, and when it was over Vlad couldn't quite believe they had done it. Or that his mother was there, and even congratulated them.

"Ana looks so sweet."

"She looks just like her mother. And they are about the only people I know who can pull off purple and silver and make it look... elegant, refined."

His mum squeezed his shoulder, jolting Vlad from where his eyes had set on following Ingrid around the room as she and Ana had pictures taken together.

"Sorry, I uh... zoned out."

"Mhmm. I believe you son. I am truly happy for you, the three of you. You deserve a happy family... however you got there."

"Thanks mum. That means the world to me, honestly. I know it was tough for you to deal with."

"I didn't see it to begin with... I see it now. And Ana has what she always wanted."

Vlad smiled, fiddling nervously with his purple tie until his mother hugged him close. Her acceptance of he and Ingrid had been something he was never truly expecting to get, and yet there they were - Vlad and Ingrid were bound, and she was _happy_ for them. Not as happy as Ana though, who dashed over to grab Vlad's hand, dragging him over willingly to where Ingrid waited. She leapt up in his arms, then shouted joyfully at Lukas to take their picture.

Bertrand appeared near them with the boring part of it all as Ana began flagging from the long day of excitement - the paperwork they had to sign for Vlad to file their official binding with the VHC. Vlad bit his thumb, pressing it to the paper where his name was. Ingrid didn't even hesitate, doing the same thing and they both likely looked rather juvenile and daft sucking their thumbs to close the bites.

"Is that it?"

"That's it George. Now Ingrid is stuck with me until death do us part."

"Cool. Vampire marriage is so different."

"Well we are immortal, and we have powers. It has to be different when you're choosing someone to spend eternity with. Especially when you're capable of dusting your spouse without leaving your coffin."

"Cheery. Wolfie! Bring me cake please?"

Her boyfriend did as requested, cheeks flushing when George kissed him in thanks and sent him back off to leave her alone with her brother.

"Is it the same for him?"

"Wolfie? You know... I have no idea. He's half biter and bound to the Dracula Mirror, but you would have to ask Lukas how werewolves get married. Even so... you're _human_ George. It's definitely different for you."

"What if I wasn't?"

Vlad dropped his plate. Luckily it had only been an inch above the table and everyone who turned to the noise took his "sorry, slipped" and went back to what they were doing.

"Would you like to clarify that?"

"Best guess is he's immortal right? I'm not saying _now,_ but in the future... maybe I don't want to get old and die while he won't."

"Mum will kill us both, you do realise that?"

"Yep. But I think once she gets past that, she'll understand. Don't stress about it big brother, it's your wedding day. Go be happy."

"Thanks George. And thanks for being here."

"Nowhere else I would rather be Vlad. Except maybe diving face first into this cake."

"I think Lukas would join you. Bertrand keeps telling him off for overeating even though Lukas eats enough for three and never puts on a pound. I think he's more concerned about his teeth."

"Huh. Anyway, go back to your wife and kid. I'll bug you some other time, I need more cake."

George pottered off, grabbing more cake and Vlad smiled fondly, rejoining Ingrid and Ana where they were looking through the digital camera, Ana perched on her mothers lap. They looked sweet together, and both looked up with smiles when Vlad approached them. Ana raised her arms, wanting him to pick her up.

"Daddy!"

"Hey angel. You and your mother having fun?"

"Yep! And talking about how now you gotta give me a little brother or sister."

"Do I get a say in any of this?"

Ana and Ingrid shook their heads in perfect sync, but Ingrid certainly knew Vlad wanted more kids with her. He just liked watching Ana and Ingrid team up.

"No silly! We the boss of you."

"Very true. Have you had a good day princess?"

"Yep. Best day ever!"

"Same for me too."

Once Ana was tucked into bed, still smiling even as she drifted off, Vlad couldn't help that his thoughts turned to Ingrid. More specifically, how badly he wanted to help her out of that dress she had on, the fabric that swayed and flowed with her movement and accentuated the perfect shape of her form.

But naturally, it had to wait a little longer until the others were either sufficiently drunk or tired enough for it to not be impolite that they were leaving. Ingrid's eyes were dark and hot as they made it to their room, silver blue now molten mercury and desire as she pulled him close by his tie and kissed him soundly.

"I stopped taking the contraceptive."

"Really?"

"Mmm. Because apparently this castle isn't crazy enough yet."

Stomach fizzling pleasantly, Vlad ran his hands over Ingrid's corset style dress to find the fastening. It came apart easily in his hands, and Ingrid let it fall to the floor to reveal the porcelain skin Vlad desperately wanted to touch, kiss, worship.

"Clothes. Off."

Ingrid watched as Vlad disrobed, smirking as he reached boxers and beckoned him back in, both of them sliding beneath the bedcovers in their underwear together. He felt the new sensitivity, their response to their binding as powers melded and matched. Ingrid clearly felt it too, arching and sighing breathy moans as Vlad ran his hands down over her hips, slipping her underwear down and discarding it.

She went for his boxers, blanketing his body with her own when they were both naked. She sat back up, rubbing against his needy erection and tipping her head back, baring her throat and the little twin scars that adorned it. His cock twitched watching her, mind conjuring up thoughts of Ingrid pregnant, having his child again and them both being there the whole time, _together._

"You ready for me little brother?"

"Always."

Vlad felt her shifting, reaching down to guide him inside her and feeling the fresh intensity from their binding roll through him. Ingrid hummed as he filled her slowly, savouring their union and biting her lip. He let her hold the control, sliding up and down his length slow and deep and perfect. Her hands splayed over his chest, nails sinking in to his skin and leaving little crescent indentations Vlad would treasure. It also gave him the view of her rings, one her own and the second to match the thin black band he wore now.

They were _bound._ It was amazing.

"Mmm, so good little brother."

Ingrid murmured the words against his lips, then kissed him softly without ever losing the rhythm of riding him. Vlad was barely holding on, wanting her to come first and was soon rewarded by her delicate shivers, trembling muscles and then those erotic sounds he would never tire of hearing. His own climax was more powerful than usual, knowing each and every time they now it could have an even more amazing outcome - a baby.

"Don't get falling asleep on me baby brother. I have way more planned for you tonight."

Vlad shivered under her words, finding his mouth occupied with hers soon enough. He already liked being married.

-YD-

 **I actually originally had a different ending planned for this story, but I can't feel it anymore so its not going to go the way it meant to but I've rewritten enough ending that it'll still work.**

 **That makes no sense. Ignore me.**


	46. Chapter 46

**So... I just wrote the first chapter of my next Vlad/Ingrid story. It will have nothing to do with this story except, well, Vlad and Ingrid? But I wanted to get it down so when this ends in four more chapters, you guys will have something to move on to soon after. On we go!**

-YD-

"If we had known you were already a deviant we wouldn't have needed to find you a bride to begin with. Particularly if she is the carrier of your heirs. Honestly Chosen One, you make things difficult for yourself."

Vlad stared back at his Council, stunned.

"Are you telling me that I could have avoided almost marrying Adze by telling you Ingrid was Ana's mother?"

"Someone who can ignore conventions and restrictions simply to seek his pleasure... it shows a hedonism that would serve a Grand High Vampire well."

"Back then I thought it was illegal. Anyway... I'm bloodbound, as per your requirement. Let's move on shall we?"

Vlad had finally told the VHC, and discovered that apparently having a sexual relationship with his sister was a _positive_ to them. It was... strange. But at least they weren't giving him hassle about his new marriage, or the fact they hadn't picked his bloodwife. The meeting over, Vlad and Bertrand flew back to the Dracula castle, back to their waiting family.

"Well?"

"They basically scolded me for _not_ telling them before that Ana's mother also happened to be my sister."

"It's true. Strange, but preferable to an argument."

Vlad wrapped his arms around Ingrid, delighting in the scent and feel of his bondmate. Lukas greeted Bertrand more excitably, throwing himself at the older vampire and ignoring the complaints about decorum.

"Shut up. I missed you."

He chuckled watching them, feeling Ingrid's arms fold around his waist and her face press into his chest. She backed up a minute later, frowning lightly.

"Why is it no matter how much those things are washed-"

"My robes always smell weird? I know. I'm convinced it's in my job description to hate my uniform."

Vlad slipped the robes over his head, tossed the offending article aside and Ingrid slid back into his hold with a smile. He kissed her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. One hand slid under his t-shirt, stroking over his back with her teasing nails and Vlad found himself already inappropriately aroused. Not that Lukas or Bertrand were naive to such things, but it made conversation difficult.

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and reckon those two are about to disappear. So we should to. Come along boyfriend, let's leave them making Ana a sibling."

"Must you be so crude?"

"We've both been in bed with both of them. I could be far cruder."

"Please don't. Goodnight Vlad, Ingrid."

"Night guys."

Ingrid eagerly pulled him to bed, cool lips trailing fire down his chest after she 'relieved' him of his shirt. His trousers came away just as easily, an eager mouth on his cock before Vlad could even fully process Ingrid's heated ferocity.

"I know you uhhh-" Vlad felt his words catch in his throat as Ingrid took him deeper, swallowed around his tip "skipped biology, but this isn't how you make a baby."

Ingrid let him fall out of her mouth, his saliva-coated shaft sliding between her swollen lips and they curved up into her trademark smirk.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Mmm. Lukas said I smell different."

"He what?"

Her eyes lit with mirth as Vlad looked her over, searching for cues.

"What? We got bored. I did the test after we were done. We've only been bound a month and a half, Dracula fertility is quite something."

Vlad was only bothered in that he had missed out on the show, but his mind was firmly on the fact Ingrid was _pregnant._ They were going to have another child together. Really, properly together.

"Mum only knew dad for a weekend. Here I am. Plus... we've definitely been committed to _trying._ But this is it? You're... hellfire Ingrid, thank you."

She smiled - a real, actual smile, no smirk to be seen as a hand ran down his chest.

"When do we tell Ana?"

"Whenever you're ready. On the topic of ready... any chance we can even out the clothes thing? I feel underdressed."

There it was, her smirk back as Ingrid gave him a pointed look, the one that permitted him to remove her clothes until she was as bare as him. Not to be completely discouraged, Ingrid's mouth found its way down again and Vlad was once again at the mercy of her vicious, talented tongue and writhing each time she let him nudge the back of her throat.

With her uncanny sense of when Vlad was just about to lose his mind, she stopped and pulled her mouth off him again, smirking when Vlad whined in frustration.

"The leader of all vampires" she twisted her thumb around his tip, drawing even more pathetic sounds from him "and I can make you desperate and obedient so easily."

Vlad couldn't keep his hips still, prompting Ingrid to press her hand down and hold him in place. It was easy to forget someone was strong enough to do that after so long never being challenged, her casual use of power sending a thrill through him.

"So _that's_ why you like doing it."

He wasn't all that surprised - Ingrid loved control, and Vlad was a most agreeably submissive partner for her. It had been the first thought he remembered, the first time Ingrid ever put her mouth on him when he was thirteen and they were fooling around on some breathers sofa - he would give anything Ingrid asked if she didn't deprive him of that mind-numbing pleasure.

"I love watching you get so tightly wound" she kept stroking him lightly, keeping him painfully suspended on the edge but never letting him tip over it "when you would do _anything_ if I let you come."

"That's basically always true when I'm with you."

Ingrid let his heavy cock fall back to his stomach, whole body thrumming with anticipation.

"Think you can hold out?"

Not wanting to miss the chance to be inside her but almost certain he would come the second he was, Vlad fought to come back from the precipice.

"You'll have to give me a minute."

Not willing to make it easy for him, Ingrid hummed as she let a hand coast downward, delving between her thighs to touch herself and send the heat filling Vlad's cold blood up a notch. This time though, he wasn't restrained, could let his hand join hers in touching, teasing, dipping inside her more arousal from her to ease his own way. Ingrid bit her lip, moaning softly and rocking her hips into his touch until Vlad won the reaction he wanted, her thighs starting to shake as he pulled his hand away.

"Fuck, don't stop!"

"Not stopping. Just" Vlad pushed her down on her back, slotting in between her spread thighs "want you to _scream_ for me."

Ingrid shot him a challenging look, as if daring him to **try** and win the sounds she only made when Vlad managed to completely overwhelm her. As badly as he wanted to bury himself deep inside her and let go himself, Vlad focused on his 'task' and teased her more, slipping only a couple of inches in and out of her at a time. Ingrid quickly lost patience, trying to move her hips to take him deeper but Vlad pulled back, denied her again.

"You should know you're playing with fire."

"You should know" Vlad skated his nails over her thigh, winning himself a gasp that melted into a moan when his fingers touched her clit "I love a challenge."

Vlad smirked as Ingrid's body betrayed her, arching up into his touch as he thrust in a little deeper and rubbed the slick nub with his thumb. Lucifer had gone all out when creating Ingrid, gorgeous and responsive, delighting in inciting Vlad's arousal and unashamed to take her own pleasure in sex - Vlad had heard older vampires talk, as though the act belonged only to them when in reality, _his_ greatest pleasure was giving pleasure to Ingrid.

Coating his fingers in the wet arousal available to him, Vlad rolled on to his back and pulled Ingrid atop him. The sudden depth made her cry out and Vlad gave her a minute to adjust, her hands clenching around his forearm where his hand rested up on her hip.

"Alright?"

"Mmm."

Ingrid rocked her hips to signify her readiness, so Vlad went for broke and sat up, slid his arm around her thigh, pushed his slick fingers inside her ass and thrusting up in sync. Ingrid scrabbled to grab his shoulders, showing Vlad he was succeeding in overwhelming her, ducking his head to suck her nipple. Ingrid couldn't take it anymore, throwing her head back and Vlad finally earned the screams he had wanted, feeling her quake and quiver all over as she came. He couldn't hold out any longer, spilling inside her and holding her tight as they shared the peak and stayed close through the comedown.

"Don't say a word."

Winking, Vlad kissed her - technically he was doing right, he wasn't speaking. Ingrid rolled her eyes, but didn't try to get him away from her. He kissed her chest, stroked the flat plane of her stomach where _their baby_ was beginning to grow, to develop. Vlad took a risk, spoke a word.

"Bath?"

"Mmm. You go ahead, I'll be in in a minute."

He didn't comment on how Ingrid's legs were still shaky, probably wouldn't have bore her weight very well as he kissed her again, carefully laying her on the bed and heading next door to start the bath running. Bath time with Ingrid was _awesome._

Ingrid wanted to tell Ana right away, so she had as long as possible to get used to the idea of a new baby - they didn't want to risk her feeling alienated, jealous. Luckily, Ana was ecstatic.

"Hooray! Brother or sister?"

"It's too soon to tell yet, but you'll be the first person we tell."

"Gramma Sally! Mommy and daddy having a baby!"

"Really?"

Vlad knew a moments nerves when his mother looked over at he and Ingrid holding hands, fearing a judgement despite her support at their binding. It would probably always linger in the back of his mind, remembering that moment his mother first found out and looked at him in horror.

"Yeah. We only found out last night."

It was better all round if his mother didn't know Ingrid had only done the test after Lukas noticed her scent had changed while they were fooling around. If she knew any more about their relationship, Vlad thought her head might explode.

"Well, congratulations then. I see _someone's_ very excited."

"I'm gonna be a great big sister!"

"I don't doubt it little lady."

Ingrid suddenly squealed, hand sliding out of Vlad's as she was swung up into the air by Lukas.

"Put me down you mental mongrel!"

"I'm just congratulating you."

Lukas licked Ingrid's face, then dropped her carefully but quickly back on her feet and made a very sensible run for it. Ingrid wiped her face, scowling harshly enough to set a fire if Ana had not distracted her by falling about laughing.

"Uncle Luke! That was naughty!"

"It's also gross. Wolfie does that to me... werewolves eh?"

George was so unconcerned Vlad was consistently stunned by it, watching her joking commiseration with Ingrid before throwing a lazy glare at her boyfriend and scooping her niece up off the floor.

"Boys are icky. If I have a little brother I'll have to teach him not to be icky."

"I completely agree. Would you teach him to play with dolls and glitter too?"

"Duh! Dolls are for everybody. And even daddy likes glitter."

That was questionable... Vlad just accepted that glitter was inevitable living with Ingrid and Ana. However, he was proud to see her natural attitude was not gender-biased. Probably helped by tomboy George, somewhat flamboyant Lukas and Wolfie never having shied away from dolls and tea parties with her. He never wanted his daughter to grow up feeling the centuries of vampires oppressing women. Ingrid had had to deal with it. Their girl never would.

"Good girl. Go get changed, we can get started on your homework. If it's all done we can go out on Sunday instead of school stuff?"

"Can we daddy?"

Vlad couldn't say no to that face if he wanted to, though he didn't _actually_ want to - he encouraged her taking advantage of what time she could spend outside before genetics put a stop to the sun.

"If _all_ your homework is finished."

"It will be! Come on aunt George!"

"Let's go Ana!"

The two took off giggling toward Ana's room to get her out of her uniform, George no more likely than her niece to tidy up so Vlad made a mental note about her room probably being hazardously messy later on.

"Can I come out yet? Is it safe?"

Lukas peered out from under the table at Ingrid, pulling out the 'kicked puppy' expression when Ingrid didn't immediately profess forgiveness.

"Oh, get up you idiot. Ever lick my face again and I'll remove your tongue."

Vlad rolled his eyes at Ingrid, but it was in a fond exasperation sort of way. His mother stood and hugged him, smiling.

"I really am happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks mum."

"Anytime son. I better go finish this plan... honestly, gallery owners seem to know **nothing** about art."

"I could buy a gallery. I still only know what you and Bertrand tell me about art."

"That's more than this daft woman I'm working with knows. Trying to put surrealism next to realism..."

She trailed off, leaving Vlad confused and amused as she swore under her breath, scribbling out something on the plan she was editing. Ingrid squeezed his hand, and Vlad spied that flicker of reassurance - she knew what had gone through his head when they told his mother, and she wanted to make sure he realised everything was good.

"You home for dinner today mum?"

"Yep, not leaving until about nine tonight."

Vlad sighed - he knew his mother loved her job, and the midnight art shows were the latest 'hot thing', but he didn't love it.

"I wish you wouldn't vanish off at night alone."

"What am I? Eyeballs on toast?"

"Ew!"

George and Ana announced their return loudly as ever, perching at Ana's usual homework spot with her books and pencils.

"No, but I'm protective. Always have been."

Sally and George both smiled up at him, as in sync as they ever were.

"We know, and we appreciate it."

"But Giles girls can take care of themselves."

Ingrid dragged him away before he made more of a fool of himself, knowing it was time he started making dinner. She didn't help - Ingrid could not cook. Except the most _unbelievable_ death by chocolate cake, as it turned out. It tasted of potent memories, of Ingrid's mouth the first times they kissed and made Vlad feel warm and gooey inside.

"Come on, if you're going to make me eat breather food the least you can do is feed me in a timely manner."

"Oh believe me, you are going to get sick of my pathological need to take care of you."

"Because I'm pregnant?"

Vlad nodded, putting down the food he was about to prepare and wrapping his arms around Ingrid.

"You should never have had to do it alone. I _want_ to be here for this, and I am going to try and make that all up to you, I swear."

She stiffened in his hold for a minute, then returned the embrace.

"And maybe I'll let you."

As Ingrid napped in the early hours of the morning, curled in his arms like she often was, Vlad couldn't quite settle. He watched her sleep, looking st the band on his finger and still feeling that tingle of disbelief that Ingrid came back, took him back, loved him, bound with him. Had given him all the second chances he never deserved.

And now Vlad had one more huge mistake to correct. He had to make sure Ingrid never felt alone in this pregnancy, never knew the fear she had before about telling him, about running scared and giving birth alone. He would never completely make up for costing them six years, for ever giving her the doubts she had in him.

But Vlad was damn well going to _try._

-YD-

 **Ah, future baby Dracula's! I never get bored of writing those (if you ever read the Building Something New trilogy you would see the time I think I went a little crazy with the Drac babies) but what can I say? Vlad and Ingrid make such good parents - I think they would have in canon too, Ingrid and Wolfie made my cold dead heart melt just a little.**

 **Now to go start finalising the next stories plans while this winds down to a close.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey I'm on potent painkillers and for all I know the world is made of marshmallows! But here we go with chapter 47!**

-YD-

"Mommy!"

"Ana!"

"Come hug me! I'm not allowed to jump on you because of the baby."

Ana held her arms up to Ingrid as soon as she got there, beaming as she was cradled by her mother and Vlad would never get enough of watching them. Ingrid's stomach was visibly curved now, jutting out between her slender hips and it was frequently the object of both Vlad and Ana's attention.

"When do you know if I'm getting a brother or sister?"

"As it happens, we know now."

"Really? Tell me tell me tell me!"

Ana bounced excitably in Ingrid's hold, looking up at her expectantly.

"I don't know... should we tell her Vlad?"

Pleading eyes turned to Vlad, and he could hear the stifled laughter of everyone else in the room as they lightly teased the little girl who desperately wanted a sibling. Vlad stood, heading over to them and trying not to chuckle at the earnest expression on Ana's little face.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should give her her present first?"

"Good idea. Where is it?"

"What present? This is mean! Tell me!"

Ana was steadily becoming slightly distressed by their secrecy, but Vlad and Ingrid stuck to their joke for just a minute longer and he handed Ana the gift bag. She furrowed her brow in confusion, digging in to it and finding the yellow toy bunny in it. Clutched in it's paws was the sonogram picture Ingrid had had done last night, and Ana squealed happily at it before realising it didn't say what she was getting.

"Look on the back princess."

She flipped it around, finding _"it_ _s a boy!"_ jotted on the back and squealing happily at the news.

"I'm getting a little brother! This is so awesome!"

Ana wriggled to get down - mindful of her mothers belly - and dashed over to the others, clutching the ultrasound picture.

"Look! This is my little brother!"

Ingrid's hand slid through his, a coy smirk playing at the edges of her happy smile and Vlad knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. And it was rather inappropriate for the situation, but he couldn't help thinking along the same lines - the reaction Ingrid could win by calling him 'little brother' in bed.

"So you excited to be a big sister?"

"Of course! And he's going to have you uncle Luke. And aunt George, and uncle Wolfie and uncle Bertrand. And gramma Sally! Plus me. And mommy and daddy."

Ana faltered, face suddenly clouding and everyone was instantly on edge.

"You won't leave little brother too will you mommy?"

Ingrid's hand tried to leave Vlad's, but he adamantly held on and beckoned Ana back over to them. She bit her lip, looking unsure as Vlad lifted her in his free arm.

"We told you Ana, that's never going to happen again. To you or to little brother."

She wobbled for a second, then broke out grinning again.

"Because you got married and don't make each other sad anymore?"

"Exactly princess. Go put your picture somewhere safe, ok?"

Still clutching the sonogram, Ana nodded and leaned over to kiss Ingrid's cheek, then clambered down to ground level and dashed off. Ingrid did a good job of concealing how upset she was by Ana's question... until their daughter was in bed.

"Is my daughter ever going to believe I'm here for good?"

"Of course she will! Hell Ingrid, you've been back in her life for less than a year and she couldn't love you more if you turned into a unicorn on demand. But she's still adjusting to that, and to her it's kind of normal for people not to have mothers right away. So this is all so new to her."

Ingrid turned away from him, making Vlad feel an acute sense of loss. He held in his sigh, not wanting her to feel like he was irritated with her as opposed to just plain upset, and laid on his back to stare at the ceiling above their bed. Neither spoke for several minutes, but Ingrid broke the silence eventually.

"I hate it. I hate that look in her eyes that's full of fear I'll leave again."

"Ingrid, _I_ get scared you'll leave again. It's not a judgement on you... it's just scary to think of losing someone you love so much. Ana let herself get attached to you, she's just... adjusting."

"She doesn't question you like that."

"Because she has never known any different than me being here. Remember, Ana didn't ask if you were leaving her. She just wanted to know if Isaac would always have you around."

Ingrid sighed, turning back toward him and Vlad instinctively knew to put his arm out, let her fold herself into his embrace.

 _"Isaac_ _?"_

"That's the name you picked out before. I just assumed-"

"Be quiet."

Vlad fell silent, wondering if he had said the wrong thing entirely. Ingrid didn't move though.

"I used to do that. I called her Ana before I even knew I was having a girl. Used to talk to her all the time when I was pregnant."

"That's... actually really sweet. I used to daydream about _this_ " Vlad indicated them broadly "all the time. Us, bound and having kids and getting to fall asleep with you every single day."

"I know."

Vlad twisted his neck slightly, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"How?"

"Your telepathy was developing early, but pretty sloppy sometimes. You accidentally broadcasted alot and didn't know how to block."

"Oh."

Glad he couldn't blush, Vlad felt mild embarrassment wash over him that Ingrid had seen his boyish, sappy dreams. Still... she wasn't bullying him about it, there was no malice or mockery in her tone.

"Did you never notice? Actually, you probably didn't. You used to look for me whenever you were... _reminiscing,_ and-"

"You were already looking. _Oh._ Makes sense now I think about it. Probably good no other vamps went to our school..."

Ingrid chuckled then, the sound lightening Vlad inside - he knew her hollow sounds, and that one was genuine. He let his hand creep upwards to stroke her hair, never tiring of the silky-satin strands flowing through his fingers or the way Ingrid hummed lightly as he did it.

"Virtually no other vampires _go_ to any breather school."

"Ana does. And she loves it."

"I know, but I hold you entirely responsible for that."

He caught Ingrid smirking - he was safe. Still feeling the need to address the issue, Vlad dialled back a little.

"Ana doesn't _really_ think you'll leave, she just doesn't want to lose you."

"Leaving her crushed me. I couldn't do it again."

"Ana doesn't know that. She's six, the complexities of adult emotions are a little beyond her, brilliant as she is. She wasn't asking if you were going to leave... she was making sure you were staying."

They fell silent again, Vlad letting Ingrid absorb the words and sneaking a hand down to feel the baby kick. Ingrid only grumbled a little, and didn't bat his hand away. Baby Isaac was energetic, always happy to let them know he was there with a few swift kicks. Lukas often joked he would be best of friends with 'uncle Bertrand' in the future because he could teach him martial arts. Bertrand would then feign upset at the idea he could only offer training to the unborn Dracula.

"I suppose this is where you tell me she'll learn through me being here."

"Well if you already know, I don't have to tell you."

"Quiet. Pregnant wife sleeping."

Vlad chuckled lightly, loving the combination of 'pregnant' and 'wife' in relation to Ingrid. She settled in her usual napping position, falling still against his chest. There was never any question of Vlad being happy to hold her while she slept, even though Ingrid knew Vlad wasn't much of a napper himself. To him, Ingrid was always going to be a privilege he wasn't sure he deserved.

Ana didn't ask about Ingrid leaving again, instead focusing on chattering away to anybody who would listen about the little brother she was getting. When they told her he was already named, Ana went overboard making glittery cards with 'baby brother Isaac' on during their craft days. It was hard to say who was more excited for the baby Dracula to be born - Vlad or Ana.

Of course, there were perks to Ingrid's pregnancy that Vlad benefited from the most - namely, her sex drive was through the roof. She bit him, scratched him, fucked him repeatedly, nightly, and Vlad was actually starting to wonder if Ingrid was trying to kill him in the _best_ way possible.

"What's the matter little brother? Too tired?"

Still recovering from barely fifteen minutes ago, Vlad raised an eyebrow at Ingrid.

 _"You're_ usually the one exhausted first. Pregnancy hormones are an unfair advantage."

Ingrid smirked, nails scratching down his chest and stomach to find him half-hard already - if he died of exhaustion through sex, it would be a worthy death.

"You knock me up, you deal with the effects."

Rolling on top of her, Vlad nipped at her neck, pushing her thighs wider apart and slotting between them. Ingrid rolled her hips up into his, hypersensitive and needy as his cock slid against her clit. Her hands fisted in his hair, the sheets, nails scraping roughly over his skin as Vlad filled her again, almost in acute pain at the overwhelming sensation.

 _"Fuck._ So good."

Ingrid whimpered her words, both of them littered with bruises where they bit the other at the heights of pleasure and his back was criss-crossed with her nail marks, despite the fact he would be healed again by the next night Ingrid couldn't seem to help herself... and Vlad couldn't deny he still _loved_ that feeling. Loved the sensation of Ingrid losing control, her desperation to grab him, hold him tight. Loved the white-hot pain where his skin gave way to her.

Her knees dug into his waist where her legs were bent either side of him, allowing Vlad to slide deeper inside her with every thrust and Ingrid was as responsive as she had been four hours ago when she first yanked off his shorts and straddled his hips. She moaned softly, voice rising in pitch as they both neared the zenith of pleasure and Vlad found it harder to ignore the potent eroticism of her sounds. It threatened to send him over the edge prematurely, especially when Ingrid looked even hotter than he thought possible with her belly round with life.

Mindless in her pursuit of climax, Ingrid worked her hand between them and touched herself, slender pale fingers pressing against her clit and Vlad couldn't hold back any longer, white heat flooding his groin as he came harder than he expected to be capable of. Ingrid thrashed, writhed, teetering on the edge of orgasm and Vlad forced his spent, painfully sensitive body to keep going until she too joined him in the realms of the satisfied.

"Ok, I'll say it. I'm officially done tonight. If you're still going, I suggest you seek out Lukas and Bertrand, maybe they can keep up with you."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but then hummed in thought before looking around at the state their bed had become. It was truly a _mess,_ wrinkled and pulled clean off in places, spotted with blood - mostly his - and mingled bodily fluids.

"I'm thirsty."

"Blood is in the bedside table."

Vlad desperately wanted a bath and a nap, though he suspected he only had time for one of them before Ana would be awake. A bath made more sense - he could sleep when Ana was at school. Either way, he had to clean up before they were around other people - they both reeked of sex, of each other, and Vlad could feel Ingrid's bruising bites all over his neck and chest. He heard her root through the cupboard, making a happy noise before swallowing heavily from the bottle.

"Good vintage."

"Only the best for the mother of my children."

"I'll hold you to that. Bath or shower?"

"Dealers choice so long as there is hot water and I'm clean after."

Ingrid took another pull on the bottle, watching Vlad watch her throat muscles work and cursing his body for even _thinking_ of doing **anything** but shower and eat.

"Shower, easier to wash my hair while you clean this mess up."

Vlad wondered if anyone had noticed the sudden upsurge in laundry he was doing, because Ingrid was very tough on their bedding. Even so... he doubted anyone would ask. Except Lukas or George, though he leant more toward them making sarcastic, sly remarks about it rather than outright questions or jokes.

"I'll do it after I've showered and feel awake-ish, otherwise I'll fall asleep on the clean bed and miss Ana getting up."

Ingrid quickly got him out of bed with a swift smack across his ass, teasing and taunting with her maddening half-smirk, melting through the wall to their bathroom and Vlad realised it had all been a ploy to get her off - a successful one, judging by the way Vlad's fingers slid up inside her, bringing her off on his hand before finally getting the shower he so desperately needed.

He changed the bed quickly, taking the ruined linens up to get into the washing machine before anybody else was awake. Of course, that didn't account for Lukas and Bertrand, who were engaged in a vicious competitive game on the _Playstation,_ all their games consoles encased in argentalium cases to ensure no stray vampire irritation set them ablaze.

"Victory is mine! And Vlad looks well and truly _fucked._ She wearing you out little bat?"

Lukas grinned cheekily, kissed his boyfriend and jumped up to pester Vlad while he was loading in fresh laundry, folding what was in the tumble dryer as an excuse to loiter longer.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You should see the state of your neck."

Vlad ran a hand there, bemoaning his inability to see his reflection. Lukas grinned, stepping closer and tracing his warm finger in small circles over Vlad's neck.

"Want me to get the healing goop, as Ana calls it?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I don't want to explain them to Ana."

Ingrid luckily took that explanation upon seeing Lukas treating his bruises, though the heat in her eyes told Vlad he was definitely getting new ones that night. The goop was off and breakfast in several adults stomachs before Ana came barreling out for her morning cuddles, reaching for Ingrid from Vlad's arms and continuing to enthuse about the baby inside Ingrid's swelling stomach.

"How long until baby brother gets here?"

She asked that at _least_ weekly, and by the time Vlad said there was probably only two months left before Ingrid would give birth, the girl was near stratospheric with excitement about the impending baby. Vlad just hoped Ana wouldn't get bored of a baby that wouldn't do much for a couple of months other than eat, sleep and poop. Of course, Wolfie had never gotten bored of Ana when she was a baby - he would spend hours entertaining her and never once looking bored.

Vlad would see fond smiles on the faces of their family as he was always taking care of Ingrid, holding out her chair or helping her stand, even going to the Blood Cellar for her drinks when she was quite capable of going herself - pregnancy didn't slow vampires down as much as humans, as the surprised Sally commented seeing Ingrid zip around after Ana.

"In the least cocky way possible... vampires _are_ genetically superior. Guess it shows."

"Says the all powerful chosen one who's half me."

"I said genetically. I never said any other superiority."

His mother winked, telling Vlad she was winding him up. Ingrid was sat with Lukas and Bertrand, who were feeling the baby kick. Well... Lukas was. Bertrand needed more convincing to touch an heir of the chosen one, particularly inside his wife. Somehow it didn't seem to occur to Bertrand that he _himself_ had been inside the Chosen One's wife, which was probably technically far more of a transgression.

Not that Vlad minded all that much.

"I might be a little late to bed this morning."

"Oh?"

Vlad saw the coy smile on Ingrid's face, knew **exactly** what she was getting at.

"Mmm. Since you're taking Bertrand to Council tonight, though I'm sure Lukas and I will pass the time somehow. You're invited, naturally, but-"

"We both know I need sleep. Maybe we'll join you when we get back tonight."

Vlad finished stirring Ana's milkshake, wondering what people would find stranger about their marriage - that Vlad was having a second child with his sister, or that he had zero issue with her saying she was going to share anothers bed before she came back to his.

"Just make sure you shower. Don't need Wolfie smelling them on you when we get up later."

Ingrid nodded, kissing his lips softly in that quiet way that was basically a whisper of "I love you" without either of them saying a word. Vlad didn't _own_ her, regardless of pregnancy or marriage, and Ingrid openly appreciated the fact Vlad didn't treat her like a possession, the trophy wife Ramanga had been looking for in her. That many would see Ingrid as, because they had not yet learned of the fiery, witty and frankly **terrifyingly** intelligent vampiress beneath the flawless porcelain exterior.

The one who didn't feel things openly, but when she did, she loved so fiercely and intensely it almost scared Vlad. He headed down to bed as soon as Ana had left for school, waving off the questioning looks of Lukas and Bertrand as he sought the comforting mattress for sleep. He managed to doze off without Ingrid through sheer exhaustion, but their blood-bond woke him enough to embrace her when she returned some one and a half hours later, smelling like Bertrand's soap as he burrowed into her sleepily.

Feeling infinitely better for the sleep - especially for sleep with Ingrid - Vlad smiled as he saw her still slumbering next to him. There were no fresh marks on her skin he could see, but then that wasn't unusual. Vlad's "like it rough" was known to pretty much everyone, and he reveled perhaps a little too much in bruises on his hips, back, thighs or neck.

But Ingrid... Ingrid was inarguably always in charge, only let herself be free of that when quiet and intimate with Vlad - unless he pushed for her submission, but that was always temporary and Ingrid could always, _always_ say no. Checking his watch, he sighed slightly about having to disturb her peaceful slumber.

"Hey. Time to wake up."

Ingrid grumbled, as she often did before the memory of _why_ she was being woken up kicked in and she visibly brightened at the thought of Ana being home from school soon. Blad took the time to appreciate her swollen belly, the taut bump beneath soft skin that rippled lightly beneath his fingers as Isaac stretched and stirred.

"You're so beautiful."

"Even though I look like I swallowed a planet?"

"You look amazing. Ingrid, this is _us_ right here, we _made_ him. Don't you think that's just about the most amazing thing ever?"

"I think, given how frequently we have sex, he was an inevitability. But yes, it's amazing. And strange."

"Why strange?"

Ingrid looked up at him, one hand resting over the top of her bump.

"Not being alone this time."

Vlad leant down, kissing her softly and joining his hand with hers over their son.

"Never again. I'm not _that_ stupid."

They eventually managed to get up and dress, ready for the bundle of energy to return from school where she asked excitably about Isaac again, told them about how she came top in her maths quiz and then started talking about how Isaac needed to have purple stuff like she did as a (littler) kid.

"Hell, she's going to be quite the big sister."

"You expect anything less of _my_ daughter? Come on Vlad, you're my little brother."

"True, but I don't actually bank on them being _close_ the way we were. Are. You know what I mean."

Ingrid smirked, painting her nails and Vlad was having a powerful sense of dejavu as he waited for her to be done.

"Depends if he's a dweeb like you."

"What? You think you and Ana have the same type?"

Vlad knew he and Ingrid were unusual - even in vampire culture - and highly doubted Ana and Isaac would be the same. But it was still fun to wind Ingrid up about how she had fallen for the 'dweeb'.

-YD-

 **I made it! I wrote a chapter and I think it's all legible.**


	48. Chapter 48

**This is so close to the end and it hurts me! But hey, there's a new story to write after this. I will soothe myself that way.**

 **Speaking of new story... the first chapter is up! Called "It Never Happened", it won't be updated until this is finished now but at least you know there's more Vlad/Ingrid to come!**

-YD-

"Can I see him yet?"

Ana's voice sounded outside the door, patience of a their almost-seven-year old daughter wearing thin where she waited to meet her new baby brother. It was just Vlad, Ingrid and Isaac for the moment - Vlad had offered Ingrid medical staff from the VHC, but she insisted she had done it alone before, could do so again. Not that she didn't try to kill Vlad about a thousand times over the three hours of labour. From what Vlad had read, that was quite quick.

He didn't say _that_ to Ingrid. He valued his unlife.

Vlad turned to his sister-turned-wife, kissing her temple and feeling relieved when he received no death threat. Isaac slept in her arms, tiny and swaddled and safe and so, _so_ perfect.

"You up to it?"

"Mmm. Go on. _Just_ Ana though."

Vlad smiled, heading out to retrieve their daughter, with reminders to be quiet and apologies to everyone else dying to meet the newest Dracula.

"I know daddy. Babies like quiet. Shhhhh."

She placed a dramatic finger over her mouth, smiling as she did so. Vlad grinned, holding his hands out to lift her.

"Ingrid's orders, Ana only."

"If we aren't allowed in soon... send pictures."

Lukas grinned, practically wagging his tail despite not currently having it as they all amassed waiting.

"Good plan. Got the camera?"

"Always."

Lukas handed over the digital camera to Vlad, which went in his pocket before an excitably squirming girl was carried through the next door to where Ingrid and Isaac resided. Eyes wide with wonder, Ana climbed up next to her mother and peered into the black swaddling cloth.

"Wow. That's my little brother?"

"Yep."

One inquisitive finger poked at a baby-soft cheek, and despite zero reaction from her brother Ana giggled happily.

"He's alright I guess. I'll have to work on making him _awesome_ like me."

Vlad sat down, putting Ana on his lap and helping her hold Isaac so Ingrid could take the picture - she "wasn't going to be in it herself immediately after giving birth, naturally". The picture was amazing, captured Ana's love for her new baby brother perfectly and offering a view of the tiny sleeping face.

"Was I this little?"

"Everyone was a baby some time Ana."

"I know, but he's like, **super** little. I don't remember being so small."

"That's because your baby pictures didn't start until you were six months old, when Lukas gave me the camera."

Like everyone else, Ana couldn't take her eyes off Isaac despite the fact all he was really doing was breathing. When Ingrid took him back - she had missed out on Ana as a baby, Vlad wouldn't begrudge her this - Ana followed, perching on her knees to keep eyes on the newborn.

"Princess, can you do me a favour and take this out to uncle Luke?"

"But little brother?"

"He'll be out soon, promise."

Ana pouted, kissed Isaac's face but nodded and took the camera along as she left. Vlad sat next to Ingrid, taking one more quiet moment before Isaac really became part of family life, Dracula madness. She let him kiss her, soft and loving as their son suckled from his mother and Ingrid had a truly _peaceful_ look on her face when they separated.

"You did amazing. I am so proud of you, and I don't think I could love you more right now if I tried."

"Mmm. Remember that when I send you to do the mid-day nappy changes."

Vlad bit back his response about having done all of Ana's, because it was both a horrendously unfair point and a negative memory that could infect this pure, perfect moment. Ingrid handed Isaac over for Vlad to wind, watching him do it on age old instincts for Wolfie and Ana as she straightened her dress.

"You can carry him out, I can't handle the whole swarm right now. Plus I'm thirsty."

"Your favourites are all in the fridge waiting."

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

Chuckling, Vlad shifted Isaac more securely into his arms, kissing the little brow and seeing Ingrid watch them, a soft smile on her face. It was a painfully perfect reminder that all his dreams had come true - he had Ingrid, their kids, a family. Had the ring on his finger to prove Ingrid loved him, that she had voluntarily bound to him forever.

"Stop looking quite so gooey would you? Grand High Wimpire."

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but reached for his hand and squeezed it gently before they ventured out to the waiting crowd. Vlad was thankful they waited for him to actually clear the doorway, Ingrid melting away to the kitchen in search of something to replenish her after Isaac's birth. Leaning against the table, he found himself beaming as everyone leant in close to take turns peeking in to the cocoon of blankets.

Utterly unconcerned, Isaac simply blinked up at each blurry face floating before his navy eyes. Ana climbed up onto the table to peer over Vlad's shoulder, reaching to touch Isaac again.

"I'm your big sister, and the sooner you realise I'm the boss of you the easier we are going to get along. Understand?"

"Ana, you realise he can't answer you right?"

"Yeah, just making sure he learns early."

Putting Isaac down in his cot in their room, Vlad stared down at the tiny creature, dead heart full of love.

"So far he already seems to sleep more than Ana."

"That's good news isn't it?"

"Yeah, since Ana used to sleep about four out of every twenty four hours. I think she actually came out with all Isaac's energy, and he's going to be a much more sedate child."

Vlad was _so_ wrong.

Well, Isaac _did_ sleep longer, and was mostly content to lay in his little baby chair-thing staring out at the world.

But when he wanted something, his lungs were the ultimate weapon. Ana hadn't been much of a crier, but Isaac was a screamer and that was evident almost immediately. Ingrid pushed him out of bed, a half-asleep Vlad padding over to the wailing infant.

"Ana got all the energy, I think you got all the _noise._ Hey little guy, what's wrong?"

His answer was evident almost instantly - Isaac wanted attention, calming as soon as Vlad picked him up but grizzling in warning when he went to put him down.

"Hmm, I wonder which of us you inherited _that_ particular trait from."

"Heard that" Ingrid muttered from the bed, one eye cracking open to glare at him "is he hungry?"

"Nah, just lonely and wanted a cuddle."

Ingrid sat up, holding her arms out and Vlad obeyed the silent command instantly, moving to place the boy in his mothers arms. Isaac stayed quiet, content now he was being held. Ingrid's whole demeanour softened from irate and half-asleep to content, peaceful. Vlad knew that feeling - parenthood.

"He's so beautiful."

"I know. Hard to believe I'm in there huh?"

Ingrid's mouth twitched, almost smiling as she cuddled their baby son. Isaac gurgled, waving a little fist around in his bat-print babygro. He had the tiniest wisps of dark hair dotted over his soft head, grabbed hold of Ingrid's finger when she tickled the palm of his tiny hand. He couldn't begin to imagine what Ingrid went through, loving Ana on sight as any parent would only to have given her up. Vlad couldn't imagine life without Ana, and now without Isaac.

"I don't know how to be his mother."

Vlad understood - Ana was already five when she met her, Ingrid hadn't had to mother a newborn as Isaac now was.

"You think I knew how to be a father to Ana? Ingrid, it's all guesswork and doing your best. Parenthood is _hard,_ nobody **knows** how to do it. You love them, you keep them safe and you learn as you go. And believe me, you are an amazing mother."

She held Isaac closer, staring deep into the small face and Vlad didn't disturb their moment, seeing the feelings skitter over Ingrid's eyes.

"Is it supposed to be terrifying?"

"Absolutely. That's what makes it better when they let you know you've done it right."

"How do you know that?"

"They show you. They learn to smile and walk and talk, to call your name because they know you'll be there when they want you. Look at him, settled and happy with you already. And trust me, they can be **very** discerning. Ana loves you, and so will Isaac. Remember, you aren't in this alone."

Ingrid didn't want to let him go even as he drifted off, Vlad could see, but she had recently given birth and needed her rest. Climbing out of bed, he picked up the bassinet and brought it over, guiding Isaac into it and placing it on Ingrid's side of the bed.

"This is how I used to sleep with Ana, when I didn't want her anywhere but next to me."

Vlad laid down, wrapping an arm over Ingrid's waist when she lay facing the bassinet, knowing their son was only a breath away from her. She took a minute to settle, the hand that usually linked through his own migrating to where her fingertips brushed against the baby holder.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Love you. Now sleep."

He murmured sleepily, already halfway back to unconscious as Ingrid settled between him and their son. He knew there would be teething problems - Vlad had been a single parent for Ana's infancy, and Ingrid would never admit to her insecurity about that. But he also knew Ingrid had the heart of a mother, and that Isaac could show her that. Ana had forgiven her for being gone... Ingrid needed to forgive herself.

Ana took to being a big sister flawlessly, spending endless hours talking to her little brother even though she got no response back other than gurgles and mis-matched facial expressions. She watched baby cartoons with him, always picked up a dropped toy or pacifier for him and Vlad was absolutely convinced Isaac learnt to smile from Ana's beaming face.

It was no surprise to anybody when his first word was "Ana". "Mama" came second, and Vlad would treasure the look on Ingrid's face at that moment forever. Isaac was such a sweet little thing - he still made a lot of noise and loved attention, demanding cuddles mostly from Ana and Ingrid - and had a smile for everyone. He kept Vlad's eyes, the messy and mildly wavy hair but otherwise, Vlad found their son was, like Ana, a tiny little Ingrid look-alike.

They were lucky then, getting their mothers looks.

Isaac and Ana were napping over in the play corner, Ana's hand resting on the edge of Isaac's baby chair. Ingrid was currently engaged in a vicious tournament on the Xbox - he had created a _monster_ introducing Ingrid to gaming - against Lukas, and Bertrand was probably stopping them trashing the room in their competitiveness. Vlad was sat at the table working, George and their mother both out doing human, sunshine things.

"Vlad? Can we... can we talk?"

"Sure Wolfie. Everything alright?"

Wolfie looked extremely nervous, sitting down opposite Vlad and fiddling nervously with with his hands on the table.

"I uh... I wanted to run something by you."

Expecting it to be about George somehow, Vlad held up his hand, finished the line he was writing in his report and put it aside, laying his pen down. He was very glad to have done so when Wolfie started.

"I want to meet my father."

"You... what?"

"I know he's not really a good guy, and he's never even tried to see me but... everyone else knows where they come from. I'm this weird hybrid who has no idea. This isn't about you, you didn't have to raise me and I will appreciate that forever, but-"

"I get it, don't worry. I'm not mad. And he doesn't actually _know_ you are his. The time Magda fell pregnant was a little ambiguous, and Patrick took off. Lukas came on his behalf to see if you were his, and he lied to keep Patrick away from you."

"Why?"

"Because you were such a sweet, happy little boy, and Patrick's family would have changed all that. It also kept you safe from the VHC's notice until I had the power to protect you. You have to remember this was a long time ago, Patrick had helped get my dad killed, and ate my woodwork teacher. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"And you _did._ But I'm a grown up now - technically. And this is something I just need to do."

"If you need to do this, I'll support that. But here, on _our_ turf. And give me time to make sure everyone's safe, ok?"

"Of course."

And that was how Vlad found himself in the most unusual position of working out how to safely invite a werewolf into his home, one that wasn't half human or half vampire, or even the Alpha like Romulus. Via said werewolf's brother.

Patrick (for sure according to Lukas) replied to his brothers invitation agreeing, though the reply carried a note of confusion.

"I don't like this."

"I know George, but I need to do this."

"Oh no, I get that. I just don't like that I'm not allowed to stay."

"Full blood wolves _eat_ human. You are _leaving."_

George pouted, cheering only when Ana reminded her that she and Isaac were going too. Neither Vlad nor Ingrid were _thrilled_ about that, but Ana wouldn't go without him and having their kids in the castle when Patrick arrived was an absolute no-go.

"I invited him, why am I leaving?"

"Because of the sun, you silly goose."

Lukas joined George in sulking, as much as he clearly thrilled in getting to take Ana and Isaac for the little trip out. Vlad was all for letting Ingrid go with them - he knew she wanted to, but she opted to stay behind with him. When they were alone again, Vlad asked why.

"You hesitate. If he goes for Wolfie I'll aim for the kill. And like you said, it's good for them to do things without us sometimes."

"If you're sure. I won't say no to your company, you know that."

Ingrid smirked, handing Isaac over for him to wind before they put him down for his nap.

"You think mum will show?"

"No idea. I assumed she went to him when I sent her away, but I feel like she would have told him Wolfie was his if she had. He cared enough to send Lukas to find out."

"But he was a baby then. Maybe he didn't care for a son raised by a sappy bat like you."

"Hmm, maybe. Lukas has said his family are big on traditions and loyalty to them. And that they don't like his animal diet. So I can see that... but Wolfie wants to meet him, so we're going to make that happen."

Isaac burped up a little milk, gurgled happily and smiled at Vlad when he held him up in front of him.

"You, young man, are lucky you're so cute. Take him?"

Ingrid complied, letting Vlad wipe his shoulder and back clean before shuffling to embrace them both. Vlad pulled on a t-shirt, covering the deep bruise just below his collarbone where Ingrid had taken advantage of the first 'test night' for Isaac having his own room, the first time they had been able to spend alone in bed as opposed to hot and hasty in the shower.

Isaac went down in his carrier peacefully, letting Vlad carry him upstairs while Ingrid finished getting dressed herself. Everyone took a second to coo over his sleeping face, Ana's little mouth bunching up in a sulky pout when she realised he was napping. She did take the opportunity to climb up into Vlad's arms, delighting in her daddy cuddles as much as ever.

Vlad thanked whatever deity responsible that Ana wasn't jealous, understood that Isaac was smaller and needed attention so long as she got her cuddles and to spend time with the infant.

"Ike is too small to come horse riding, we'll have to do baby stuff but that's ok."

"Ike?"

"That's what he says when I tried to teach him his name."

Chuckling, Vlad kissed his daughters soft hair, seeing her silvery eyes light up with happiness. Hell, he could never think of anything that made his unlife more perfect than being a father. Well, being a father with _Ingrid,_ seeing her with their kids as amazing as being with them himself.

"He can't make an S yet, you need teeth for that."

"Ooooooh. Love you daddy."

"I love you too princess."

When Ingrid joined them in their semi-vigil at Isaac's sleeping cribside, Ana reached out to transfer over to hugging her mother. She chuckled as Ana explained 'Ike' to her, still with that look of awe and love that Ana had taken to her so naturally.

"Can boys be princesses too mommy?"

" I don't see why not. Bertrand always let's you put princess tiaras on him."

Ana clapped gleefully, beaming up at Ingrid, then a slightly chagrined Bertrand.

"You forgot to mention how pretty my dear boyfriend looks in them Ana!"

"I did! You look very pretty Bertrand."

Vlad was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing as Bertrand forced a half-smile on his face - while wanting to glare at Lukas no doubt - and looked at Ana.

"Thank you young Ana."

"You're welcome. I better do my homework if we are going away tomorrow then."

"Good plan, go get your books."

Ana bounded off up the stairs, Ingrid sharing in Vlad's immature snickering as Bertrand glared and Lukas clearly felt not one iota of guilt for teasing his lover.

"Will you _ever_ grow up?"

"No, same as you never loosen up. Except-"

"Except what?"

Ana reappeared, forcing Lukas to stop talking as George and Wolfie descended into giggles, and Vlad had to say it was a grown up joke. Ana wrinkled her nose at the thought of anything grown up, perching in her usual spot with her books so Vlad could sit next to her and help her with her work. His wonderful little girl was bright and studious, if a little easily distracted, and never really struggled with homework but it was a bonding experience to help her.

"All done. And just in time for Isaac to wake up."

"Yay!"

Yawning cutely, Isaac blinked up at the faces floating before his eyes as Ingrid lifted him out of his bassinet, gurgling happily and smiling when he recognised his mother. She took him into another room to nurse, not out of modesty but because they both knew Lukas couldn't be trusted not to look, and the others may notice.

Ana patiently waited until he was changed and in his walker toy to plonk down with him, chatting away a mile a minute to win big belly laughs from her little brother.

"Ana!"

"Isaac!"

Isaac's face scrunched up, but as she had told them, he hadn't mastered that yet.

"Ike!"

"Told you daddy. You'll get it Ike, don't worry."

Isaac beamed gummily, clapping chubby little hands together when Ana returned it.

"They remind me completely of you with Wolfie when he was a toddler. He even gives her stuff."

"Mm, true. Probably better than reminding us of ourselves."

"I suppose, though we would be the _last_ people allowed to judge if that were the case."

Ingrid shrugged, sipping from her goblet of blood as Vlad worked on a report, keeping an eye on their kids in the corner while everyone else got their things together in preparation to leave the next day. George spent a great deal of time keeping her boyfriend smiling, but it was super obvious to everybody that Wolfie was extremely nervous.

"Who's going to take super good care of Isaac?"

"Me!"

Ana shrugged on her backpack, staring up at the carrier Lukas had in hand to transport Isaac to the car - with the necessary car seat Ana knew she wasn't to touch until someone said so - in excitement of being able to see her brother again as though it had been days.

"You better get going, he's going to be here soon."

"Can I still call you before bed daddy? To say goodnight to you and mommy?"

"Absolutely. We look forward to it."

Vlad hugged his mother and George, checked the box Bertrand was bat-napping in, then hugged Lukas and stared longingly at his son before Ana snuck in extra goodbye hugs, then charged off through the doors and down the driveway.

Normally, their children leaving for over twenty four hours would probably have led to a similar recurrence of the time before Ingrid staked Ramanga, where they had had sex in what felt like half the castle, laid naked and warming in the firelight.

But Wolfie needed them, so Vlad pushed down his baser instincts and focused on being a good brother. Time ticked by slowly, dragging out and hiking up Wolfie's anxieties until finally, there was a harsh, rapid knocking at the door. Vlad checked the handheld from their security system, seeing only one signal that was definitely werewolf. Though as it was daylight out, Vlad supposed it was obvious Magda wasn't there.

"You ready? You can change your mind, I've got an argentalium collar that'll cripple him."

"No. I'm alright. I'll regret it if I don't do it, so lets get this outta the way."

Wolfie stood up, Ingrid reclining nearby comfortably on her chair as Vlad walked over to the doors, swallowing a deep breath and pulling it open.

Patrick was instantly recognisable, though he had gained some breadth since Vlad saw him almost a decade ago, close cropped black beard around his square jaw and dark, cold eyes fixing on Vlad who stood a good half a foot shorter than him.

"You're not my brother. Wait... you're Magda's kid."

"Vlad. And no, she's not my mother. Lukas invited you here at someone else's behest."

"Right. Are we going to do this on the doorway or not?"

Even Patrick's voice was crueller than he remembered, unsettling as Vlad shrugged.

"Come in. You're invited, but the rest of the time there's a security system that keeps out unwanted guests, fair warning. This way."

He slammed the door behind him, heavy boots thudding weightily against stone floors as he followed Vlad into the main room. Wolfie didn't say a word, tilting his head and taking in the father he had never met before now.

"So, what's this about?"

"First things first... did Magda go back to you when I kicked her out?"

"For a while. She flapped off about four years back. See her now and then when she wants a roll on the wild side."

Well, Vlad would be having nightmares.

"Did she ever bring up the kid you left her pregnant with back then?"

"No. My baby brother said he wasn't mine, so I never asked. Not my problem."

"Lukas lied."

Patrick faltered, growling as he clicked the halfling in the room was his son.

"That little-"

"I made him lie. I didn't want you anywhere near my little brother. But... he asked to meet you. Patrick, Wolfie. Wolfie, Patrick."

 _"You're_ mine? Ya don't look like much. That'll be the biter half, scrawny breeding. Though I gotta say, you sure grew up quick."

Wolfie had yet to speak, Ingrid keeping eyes on them for safety while Vlad put his years of tolerating people he wanted to kill into practice.

"You're forgetting you selected the female who bore him you mutt."

Patrick's eyes slid over to Ingrid, taking on a crude, obvious shade of lust.

"Maybe I shoulda picked you, you grew up pretty."

Vlad swallowed a little nausea, jealousy not the problem as he saw the hungry, kind of creepy stare of Patrick on Ingrid.

"Good garlic, I see why nobody wanted you anywhere near me. I've met rats with better manners than you."

"We're animals son, follow our instincts. If ya come back with me, I'll show ya."

"Pass. I always thought I needed to see where I came from, but... you're not part of me."

"Ah, that's the soft upbringing. Ya would have been raised right with me."

Wolfie shook his head, looking eerily like Ingrid as he frowned and Vlad had never been so proud of the usual docile half-ling as he growled at the adult wolf, then turned and walked out of the room, then Vlad heard the engine of Lukas' motorcycle (his latest gadget love) revving up and taking Wolfie away from the tension. He didn't blame his little brother in the slightest.

Vlad was about to unceremoniously throw Patrick out, when a tingle in his head from Ingrid stopped him.

 _He lied. Mum will be here at nightfall... I have an idea._

 **I'm listening.**

 _How feel about finally getting her back for dad?_

-YD-

 **This might be a day late, I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Might depend on your time zone.**


	49. Chapter 49

**We draw ever nearer to the end, and this chapter deals with a biggie. To me, anyway.**

-YD-

"I'm sorry, you had sex with my _brother?_ Gross!"

Lukas cringed, cute nose wrinkled as he looked at Vlad and Ingrid.

"It wasn't like we went 'oh, what'll brighten up our day', there was method to the desecration."

"What could possibly have required _that_?"

"The part where Magda walked in on it, and the resulting fireworks before we wiped them both off the face of the planet?"

"If it makes you feel better... it wasn't that good. Lucifer only knows what mum ever saw in him. Only upside of all that is the dorky little half-breed."

Lukas shook his head, still looking vaguely nauseated and Vlad both was confused and didn't blame him. Confused because Lukas didn't mind having sex with the Dracula siblings, who he knew had sex with each other. Frequently. But then at the same time... it was _Patrick._

"We did learn something though."

"I don't even want to ask."

Vlad chuckled, shaking his head and shifting to let Ingrid settle against his chest more comfortably as she fiddled with the baby monitor in her hand.

"From Magda, you dolt. She answered a question Ingrid and I had had for a while about us."

That piqued the half-wolfs interest, revulsion sliding away to show curiosity.

"Which was?"

"That apparently I was about five when I declared I was going to marry Ingrid, and dad freaked out. He hypnotised us both to forget it, and spent the next seven years trying to make us despise each other. It wasn't perfect, because I still had feelings for Ingrid, I still _thought_ about her that way. I just... it was like I knew, but I didn't want to know."

Lukas shuffled forward in his seat, listening intently.

"Then when he died, it began to wear off."

Both Vlad and Ingrid nodded.

"Mmm. It took a few months, and at first I think we were still waiting for it to feel wrong. But... it never did. Well, not for me at least."

Vlad could still remember that moment with startling clarity, Ingrid looking up at him with her eyes full of questions, breathing "we shouldn't be doing this" into the air between their mouths.

"Nor me. And believe me, I tried. It was really annoying to discover I couldn't stop wanting this geeky little breather-loving dweeb."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

Ingrid rolled her eyes - Vlad could practically _hear_ it - but she didn't deny it, shifting to brush a kiss over his neck that made him shiver. Lukas and Bertrand both smirked slyly at them, but then a shrill sound came from the monitor in Ingrid's hand.

"Ah, we are being summoned by the screaming bat in the basement."

Ingrid flicked his ear as she stood up, pulling her dress straight.

"You mean our _son?"_

"Same thing."

Vlad offered her his most unapologetic smile, for which Ingrid yanked him to his feet and they bade the others good-night as they flitted down to the nursery.

"I'll change him, you get comfy to feed him?"

Isaac didn't stop exercising his lungs until Ingrid had him suckling away, suddenly an absolute cherub now he was clean and feeding. Ingrid looked content in her chair, arms wrapped around their boy.

"Have you decided when you want to start weaning him? So I can get him the right formula to transition."

Ingrid shook her head, eyes still on Isaac.

"I'm not quite ready to give up this yet. Maybe when he's about a year old I'll start cutting it down."

"Whatever you want Ingrid, I just like to be prepared."

She nodded, a small smile crossing her face when Vlad leant down and kissed the top of her head. He thought it amazing Ingrid was admitting she wasn't prepared to give up the emotional connection yet, warmed by watching her maternal instincts in action.

Isaac went back down without a fuss now he had successfully screamed his way to a clean nappy and a full tummy, jamming a fist into his mouth as he yawned and closed his eyes. Vlad watched him for a minute more, Ingrid's hand in his, before making himself leave so Isaac could sleep in peace.

Ingrid followed, pulling him toward their bathroom rather than bedroom.

"What's up?"

"I want a bath?"

"Yeah, but that's an ambiguous phrase with you. Sometimes you want a bath, other times you want to completely and thoroughly trash the room, leaving us _both_ needing a shower."

Ingrid's eyes flashed, smirk curling over her mouth.

"I'll let you work it out."

Vlad didn't really need to try very hard to work it out. It was pretty obvious - considering Ingrid passed the time their bath was running by biting his neck, trailing her mouth down his body until it sealed around his cock. Vlad gripped the side of the tub until his knuckles turned white, doing his best not to just thrust into her wet, soft mouth - he knew Ingrid didn't like it when he did.

Thighs beginning to tremble, Vlad almost cried when Ingrid stopped, pulling off just as he was about to come. Watching her stand up, all swollen lips and pale porcelain perfection, Vlad had to fight not to actually come just at the _sight_ of her as his cock twitched, leaking steadily.

"Unfair!"

Ingrid smirked, leaning past him and placing her breasts tantalisingly close to his face as she turned off the taps.

"The bath was about to flood."

"Would have been worth it."

The smirk stayed on her lips as she pushed him into the steaming bathwater first, positioning herself in his lap and giving Vlad the show of his unlife as she washed herself slowly, growling when Vlad's hands took on a mind of their own, aching to _touch_ her himself. Next she washed him, avoiding the one place Vlad wanted her to bloody well touch, and the sparkle in her eyes told him she was **intentionally** driving him crazy.

Well, Vlad _had_ known what he was signing up for when he married the goddess above him.

"C'mon, this is _torture."_

"Good."

Silver eyes lit with mischief were all it took to keep Vlad in his place, waiting desperately for Ingrid to decide he had been tortured enough. When she was done rinsing soap from his chest above the waterline, Vlad felt pretty relaxed except for one particularly _tense_ part of him, basking in the intimacy as much as hoping Ingrid would take pity on him at last.

 **Finally** even Ingrid couldn't hold off anymore, sinking down his erection in one long, glorious motion to envelop Vlad inside her. She moaned softly as she did so, biting her lip and letting her eyes fall closed as her head tipped back. She looked utterly fucking _divine,_ rocking herself in long, deep motions on his cock and Vlad was glad his lungs were dead because Ingrid overwhelmed every sense until he had forgotten how to _breathe,_ until he couldn't remember his own name.

"Hell Ingrid, you're so hot."

"Not so bad yourself."

Ingrid leant forward, using his shoulders for leverage as she kissed him, biting at Vlad's mouth until he was a gasping, moaning wreck beneath her. Generally, just the way Ingrid liked him. Her voice grew higher in pitch, nails digging into the back of his shoulders until the skin broke and he thrilled in the pain, rolling his hips up into her harder, faster and Ingrid responded _beautifully._

"So close, _fuck_ little brother."

She knew full well what those words did to him, gripping her hips and thrusting up more urgently as he felt his orgasm close in, rubbing at her clit to ensure Ingrid came before he did and wondering in some distant part of his mind whether they had soaked the bathroom floor again with all the splashing. They both rode their highs out together, sharing soft kisses as the afterglow warmed them both and left puddles of contented vampire goo in the bath.

"I keep wondering if there's a cut off point, but I swear this gets better every time."

"Guess we'll just have to keep trying."

"I can unlive with that."

"Glad to hear it breather boy."

Despite the fact their sex life was _fantastic_ and ever-improving, that wasn't Vlad's favourite part of their marriage. It was nothing compared to celebrating their kids together - Isaac's first birthday, with his first stumbling steps and the hilarious little 'dance' Ana managed to twirl Isaac around in.

That was followed by Ana's birthday, then Christmas. They didn't get Ingrid singing Christmas carols, but Ana and Isaac managed to puppy-eyes their way into convincing Ingrid into her cracker hat. It was a start.

A sticking point _did_ make itself known, inserting itself into their otherwise perfect family life.

"It's my choice mum!"

"It's not a choice!"

"You are _not_ becoming a vampire. You haven't even finished your education!"

"Well obviously not _yet,_ but-"

Ingrid cut them both off, entering the room with an unhappy sounding Isaac just as Vlad came to intervene.

"What the blood and garlic is going on? Aside from you two yelling loud enough to wake the dead."

Vlad made his way over, Ingrid relinquishing Isaac to him so he could try and settle the boy back down.

"Mum is freaking out because I told her I want to be turned in the future."

Vlad looked between them, staying quiet as Isaac began to settle.

"I don't think mum is a big fan of vampires George. And you do like your sunshine."

"I know, but the alternative is werewolf and you know as well as I do that a bitten wolf isn't immortal. Nobody is saying you have to sign up to the living dead club here mum, but it's my choice."

Now safely back to sleep, Vlad pleaded silently with Ingrid to take Isaac back to his room to finish his nap, and let Vlad deal with his mother and little sister. She rolled her eyes, but conceded, visibly softening when she was holding Isaac again.

"Vlad, a little help here?"

Vlad didn't want to fuel the fire, but he had already passively agreed months before when George asked about being turned.

"Mum, you know as well as I do that George is the most stubborn human on the planet. Sorry George, Ingrid wins on the vampire front. If I told her I wouldn't do it, she would find somebody who would, and that puts her at risk. She loves Wolfie, surely you can see what her motivation is?"

"She's barely an adult yet!"

Vlad had to give her that, rubbing at his temples and looking at the Giles girls again.

"Alright. We put it to one side for now, revisit it say... when George is twenty five? That's about how old Bertrand was when he was turned."

George nodded in agreement, but their mother still looked unsettled.

"She'll never be alone mum. Even if in some bizarre twist of fate she and Wolfie broke up, George will always be my little sister, Ana and Isaac's aunt. She'll always have family, even if eternal life isn't for you."

"And you're ok with that idea? That I... I don't want _that?"_

"Do I want to lose you? Of course not. Do I respect your choice? **Absolutely.** I used to wish I were human, I couldn't see immortality without my family. I don't _love_ vampirism even now, but it has it's perks."

The prospect of their family changing, of _losing_ his mother was actually an awful, painful thing to contemplate, but Vlad would never force immortality on someone. Couldn't face the resentment of an unwilling turn. Humanity was her choice, and Vlad would respect that.

"Alright. We'll talk about this some other time. Tell Ingrid I'm sorry for waking Isaac."

"Me too. And thanks big brother."

"Anytime. I better go pacify the wife."

Somehow, Vlad doubted they would translate 'pacify' to 'oral sex', but when Vlad went back down to their basement dwellings Ingrid threw him bodily to their bed, kneeling over his chest and fisting his hair as Vlad welcomed the chance to taste Ingrid, to hear the moans unique to this particular stimulation.

"They said sorry, by the way. For waking Isaac."

Ingrid hmm-ed, reaching a hand down to unbuckle Vlad's belt and unzip his jeans.

"What was the racket about?"

"George wanting to be turned. Mum wasn't happy."

He lifted his hips, letting Ingrid remove his clothes agreeably and shivering as her cool breath ghosted over his leaking tip. She smirked, moving away much to his dislike.

"I'm guessing your mother is firmly on the dying with a heartbeat train?"

"Mhmm. I kinda hope she changes her mind, but if she doesn't... I'll respect it."

The tone shifted, Ingrid moving to offer the comfort Vlad suddenly needed as they made love slow and quiet, sharing soft gasps and feather-light kisses. The warmth coated his skin, soothed his tension and Ingrid ran a hand through his hair as Vlad slowly rallied his thoughts.

"And this is why you should be glad you aren't human. Ana and Isaac won't ever have to lose you."

"Mmm. Guess so."

They showered and redressed quickly, decent and presentable in time for Isaac to wake up from his nap just before Ana got back from school. She leapt into her parents arms, then hastened to change so she could sit and play with Isaac.

"Come on Ike, do it properly."

"Ana!"

Isaac abandoned the shapes board to toddle over and get a cuddle from his sister, eyes full of adoration and Vlad was again reminded of Ingrid and Wolfie, except how Ana visibly thrilled in the attention - Ingrid used to deny it.

"Isaac!"

"Ike!"

When those two were in their rebellious stages, with Dracula blood and Ingrid's influence _plus_ teamwork... well, it was a good job fatherhood was Vlad's true calling really, else he would be flat out terrified.

"Uncle Wolfie, want to come to our tea party?"

"I would love that."

Ana didn't question the fact Wolfie became an adult in a third of the time he should have, didn't care so long as he cuddled her and played with her as he always had. Isaac knew no different than adult Wolfie, plonking himself happily upon his uncles lap to beam up at him with a few teeth on their way into his mouth.

"Hi!"

"Hey little guy."

"Uncle Wolfie" Ana paused midway through pouring imaginary tea, looking up at Wolfie with her steely gaze well beyond her years "if you and aunt George had babies what would they be to us?"

" _If_ that happened, they would be your cousins. Why?"

Vlad felt a mild tremor at the thought of his own, but Ingrid squeezed his hand, calmed him down immediately.

"Just curious. Here's your tea."

Bemused, Wolfie took the purple plastic cup and looked attentive as ever when Ana warned him not to 'spill it' on Isaac's soft hair beneath the empty mug. The topic of Wolfie procreating didn't come up often, because nobody had any certainties - Lukas was the only other half wolf they knew of, and he hadn't even tried to get anybody pregnant for them to know. Romulus hadn't known vampires and werewolves _could_ have a baby together, so he knew nothing either.

However, Vlad felt **fairly** sure that were George a vampire, Wolfie's vampire half would match up to that - like Vlad's had to Ingrid despite his being half human. Only time and trial would tell, but it did mean the topic was usually a little sharp.

Especially when George had a habit of _sharing._

"I feel like if that were going to happen, it would have by now. I mean, we don't really bother with condoms."

Vlad made himself stay on the clinical side - if George was comfortable talking to him about sex, he would be as mature about it as possible. There was a part of him cringing in horror, naturally

"Uh, is that wise?"

"Well neither of us have been with anybody else" Vlad tried not to notice his skin crawl at those memories of when he would have had anybody "and nobody thinks it's possible for a half human, part vamp part wolf baby. So why bother? If I did get pregnant it would be a scientific marvel."

"If mum didn't skin you alive."

"I'm the same age she was when she had you. And I'm in love with that idiot, so if anything, I'm a role model compared to her. Not that I would change it, because it means I got you big bro."

Smiling, Vlad hoped the conversation would crawl away and die where he didn't have to think about it again. Thankfully, George got distracted by the cakes Ana had conned Lukas into baking, and Vlad managed to escape. Ingrid was smirking, mouth twitching as she suppressed laughter.

"I think it's hilarious"

"You would."

"One sister you can't stand the idea of her having a sex life, the other you actively encourage."

Ingrid and her tempting half-smirk didn't falter, even as she picked up one of the cupcakes from the stack, licking the colourful striped icing off and knowing Vlad's eyes were fixed on her tongue. He had to think of a dozen de-arousing thoughts to stop himself getting an erection with everyone else in the room.

"Teehee!"

Turning, Vlad saw Ana giggling as she smeared icing on Isaac's nose, watching his young son attempt to lick it off, brow creasing in frustration as he couldn't quite reach it.

"Ana, don't pick on your brother."

"I'm not!"

She gave him her best innocent face, melting any semblance of irritation he felt. Vlad wiped Isaac's face clean, then offered the boy a half a cupcake with minimal icing on to destroy. He popped the rest in his mouth, tasting the mix of chocolate and strawberry sweetness. His favourite.

Plundering Ingrid's mouth for that nostalgic, painfully arousing flavour later on, he pushed up the skirt of her dress and found nothing but skin beneath it. Looking up at her expectantly, Ingrid winked and reached for his zipper.

"I know what gets you hot little brother."

"Fuck, I love you ."

-YD-

 **One more chapter to go. I'm sad but also excited about 'It Never Happened'. If you want more Vlad/Ingrid after this is over, that's where to go!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I can't believe we made it here! Thanks to NarutoLovesFemKyuubi for the review on like, every chapter. And to everyone else who stuck out this fic, I never expected it to hit 50 chapters when I started it.**

 **This is set further along in time, if that isn't quickly apparent.**

-YD-

The night was clear, almost silent now the sounds of shovels were done. Vlad, Lukas and Bertrand each laid down their spades, not even bothering to brush the soil from themselves as Wolfie and George stood the headstone up in it's place.

 _Here lies Sally Giles_

 _Beloved mother, grandmother, friend and artist._

Vlad felt sick just looking at it, hating the death date as it stared at him. How was it fair that he agree never to turn her, only for some breather illness to creep along and ravage his mothers insides? Yet here they were, burying her next to their castle.

Ingrid took his hand, paying no mind to the earth stuck to his skin that would inevitably get on her own. Ana took his other hand, young Isaac holding onto her side in a sleepy sort of cuddle - he wasn't used to being awake this late.

George, a vampire for quite a few years now was heavily pregnant with her and Wolfie's second child, a fact displayed by her prominent bump as Wolfie comforted his wife. Their first, young Michael - Ana and Isaac both called him Mikey - slumbered in his pushchair nearby. This would, with any luck, be the only death their family had to endure. It was important that everyone be there for it.

Vlad didn't remember going inside, vaguely remembering kissing his children goodnight and only sort of noticed Ingrid stripping him and placing him in a bath. She slowly brought him back to reality, sitting next to the tub and playing with his hair.

"I think this is my first solo bath in years."

"You are _filthy,_ I'll owe you a shared one if it will make you wash now."

Vlad found himself smiling a little, though it faded fast as he focused on cleaning grave dirt from his mothers burial off of his skin. He was, admittedly, rather grimy. Rinsing the last of it out of his hair, Vlad stepped out of the bath and grimaced as it drained.

"You can clean it some other time. Come on, you need to sleep, to process."

Rather than dress him, Ingrid just undressed herself and let Vlad soak in the comfort from her bare skin against his own, the scent of his bondmate that slaked an ache inside him. Her hand ran through his hair, gentle motions sending Vlad to sleep in her arms.

He woke still feeling sad, but Ingrid knew his moods, kissed him softly and didn't argue when Vlad wanted to just stay in bed and cuddle for a while. He dumped cleaning product in the bath while he brushed his teeth, scrubbed and rinsed it with the shower quickly before leaving to get dressed. He hadn't slept all that long, but everyone else would be getting up soon and Vlad ached to see his family all there.

Minus one.

George had lost her mother too, perhaps the only adult there who was going through the same thing as he - most of the others either barely knew or couldn't stand their mother.

"At least she got to see us both get married and have kids. That's not nothing Vlad."

"I know. Just... when you're a vampire, you don't expect to lose family. And if you do, you get revenge. It's that simple really. This... this stupid breather fragility of disease just makes me feel redundant. I couldn't help her."

Awkward with her bump, George still managed to get up and hug Vlad tight, then gave him her best Giles smile.

"You respected her decision Vlad. You put aside what _you_ wanted to do so. That's not _redundant,_ that's amazing."

He felt bad as George ambled off, rubbing her stomach and letting Isaac touch the bump in fascination. Vlad was _her_ big brother, he should be taking care of her. Not the other way around. Ingrid filled the vacated seat, letting Vlad take her hand and just offering her presence as comfort. Even Lukas and Bertrand were noticeably mournful - they had spent the last decade as good friends with Sally Giles, they had lost someone in their family as much as everyone else now.

They went through the motions, mostly for Isaac's sake as, at only eleven, he was still too young to understand the depth of such a total loss just yet. After all, he had never lost anybody - the family in the Castle Dracula had always been the same, never changing until now. Ana had a slightly better grasp, with Ingrid only coming into her life when she was already a child, and Lukas and Bertrand in and out of the castle before they moved in.

"Come on little Ike, let's go play with Mikey."

Ana had always been headstrong, as fiercely independent as her mother. Isaac, by contrast, was childlike and quiet and happy to follow his sisters orders since birth. However, Ana was now a transformed vampire and had completely assured Vlad she was never going to follow her parents footsteps - she didn't like _boys_ at all.

Michael was only three, but he already knew he was loved and never wanted for anything - be it food, toys or attention. His giggles filled the air as Ana and Isaac played with him, filling everyone with the sounds of family.

Vlad got the distinct feeling Ingrid had something to tell him, though he couldn't put his fang on _why_ he felt that way. However, his senses were proved correct that night, when they were crawling into bed together and Ingrid didn't take her usual spot lazing on the pillows, instead sitting up and watching Vlad for a minute in silence.

"What's wrong?"

"I told your mother something."

"Uh, ok?"

"Something you don't know yet."

Confused, Vlad shifted around to look at Ingrid fully.

"Ingrid, you're scaring me. What is-"

He never finished his question.

"I'm pregnant. I only found out a few days ago, and I told her because, well, she wouldn't know otherwise."

Vlad felt shock zip through him, surprise momentarily halting his throat from functioning. He eventually managed a hoarse whisper of

"Really?"

Ingrid nodded, looking down at her currently still-flat stomach and resting a hand there. He could see the concern - that it wasn't welcome news. Vlad reached a hand to join hers, linking their fingers together and kissing the worry clean off her face.

"That's amazing."

Her smile warmed his chest, balm on the raw grief as they kissed properly, bodies pressing lengthwise as their limbs twined, mouths meshing. He was going to miss his mother for eternity, Vlad was certain, but he owed it to her, to the others and now to the new Dracula, to do what his mother told him to do - live his life. Unlife. Whatever.

"Was it intentional?"

"No, I think all the stuff going on must have had me miss a day in the last few months."

Ingrid pressed her hips upward, seeking the erection trapped between their bodies and Vlad twitched, feeling her slide up the length of him. Her hands slid up his back, one fisting in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder as they kissed, making all those sweet little sounds Vlad had been addicted to since they were teenagers.

"Mmm, no."

Ingrid's _scandalized_ expression almost made him laugh aloud, but he managed to contain it, pulling backward before Ingrid could hold him in place.

"I want you on top."

Her whole demeanour changed, shoving Vlad on his back and straddling him eagerly. Vlad loved to watch her like this, taking her pleasure from him in the way she deemed best, head thrown back to let her hair run down like a dark, alluring river. He ran his eyes down her body, already picturing the fact she would grow and cultivate a life within her - a life they made _together._

Slim fingers splayed over his chest, Ingrid's swaying hips rubbing along his erection until Vlad whined needily, begging Ingrid to ride him properly. Eventually she took pity on him, reaching down to guide him into place and whimper softly as she took him in. Vlad felt his entire awareness narrow to only the feelings of Ingrid, soft and wet and inviting, welcoming their union.

"Blood, I love you."

"Love you too."

Ingrid's voice was strained, pleasure laced heavily through every word as she rose and dropped, slow and steady as she sought the perfect angle. That was one of his favourite things about Ingrid on top - she got off on control, on finding the perfect spot to use Vlad to stimulate - all while he was afforded an excellent view of her moaning, naked and aroused and demanding satisfaction in the most primal of ways.

Time had only matured their bond, increased the pleasure and intimacy they gained from each other in a way unique to _them,_ that even the best trysts with Lukas and Bertrand didn't quite match up to. Though they were _remarkable_ in their own right

Ingrid's motions increased in their intensity, speed overtaking rhythm as she neared the peaks of pleasure that Vlad felt closing in on himself. Nails scrabbled at his chest, his shoulders, a hungry mouth attacked his own and Ingrid's tight muscles spasmed around him as she found her release, giving Vlad the freedom to find his own now his wife was sated.

Vlad watched her come down, finding her way to her usual position at his side, in his arms as they basked in the soft afterglow. He played with her hair out of habit more than anything, always loving the softness of silky strands sliding between his fingers, and the purring sounds Ingrid made for the tender touch.

They told Ana and Isaac about Ingrid being pregnant the following week, and both children were ecstatic - Ana dragged Isaac straight to the craft room to start making things. Raised with a concerted effort not to push "girl things" and "boy things" into boxes, they both loved things like princess movies and glitter, and they both liked things like dragons and climbing trees. Even the things they started making were in shades of green and yellow, neutral and smoothing but still exciting to them.

"Congratulations. I feel like I'm going to get baby fever any day now with both you and George carrying."

"Yeah, but it's a bit trickier for you two isn't it?"

Bertrand nodded, sipping from his glass of soy blood - since the flavour improved, the vampire was a convert. Lukas shrugged and downed his lukewarm coffee, smiling as Vlad and Ingrid shifted around each other to get comfortable.

"That's sort of lucky in a way though, because Mikey isn't that old and so we really don't need _four_ kids under five."

"Well, if you ever decide to go down that route and find yourself a kid somehow, you're welcome to. Not like we're short on space here. There's going to be almost a dozen of us and we haven't filled half this place yet."

Lukas grinned, throwing a sidelong look at his boyfriend before popping a sweet into his mouth and acting like nothing had happened. Bertrand rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Those two would never change.

George went into labour not one month later, she and Wolfie now proud parents of a little girl with Giles dimples and curls, but her dark blue eyes were all Wolfie. Ana and Isaac had a very important question to ask the second-time parents.

"What are you calling her? We need to put her name on stuff!"

George smiled, placating them almost instantly.

"Theresa. It's a little oldschool, but that's the point. My mum loved that school, and it was where she met my dad. So, meet Theresa Astrid Dracula."

"Astrid?"

"Wolfie's choice. I think he was inspired by How To Train Your Dragon, so I should be thankful he didn't pick Hiccup."

As common with Dracula's, Theresa became abbreviated almost instantly to Terri, or "Terra" as Michael called her. The castle was almost constantly abuzz with energy, life and children and Vlad reveled in it, adored watching everyone flourish even as he felt the acute pain of the space left in their lives by both his mother and father. It was weird, being an immortal orphan. Though, as a half fang, Bertrand could sympathise - as could George.

And neither Ingrid, Wolfie or Lukas were close to their remaining parents, so in reality, Castle Dracula was just one big family unit that had mostly been built entirely on choice.

Next to join their family was Vlad and Ingrid's third child - a second son, Cezar Salem Dracula. Both names were, in a sense, honouring their lost father. Salem being the name he had used when he met Sally, and Cezar an old Romanian name meaning 'long haired', which anybody who had ever met Count Dracula could attest to him being proud of.

And quickly, he became "baby Zar" to the other kids in the castle. Ingrid was much more confident this time around, and Vlad adored seeing that show itself with Cezar, watching Ingrid blossom as a mother every single day in a way she had been denied with Ana, and too nervous to do so with Isaac. But over a decade's practice and compatibility had wrought huge changes to her confidence in parenthood, and everybody benefited.

Zar was more like Ana than Isaac, boisterous and chatty as soon as he learnt to walk and talk, independent and bossy and obsessed with all things 'cute'. He looked more like Vlad than either of his siblings, but he carried Ingrid's startling silver-blue eyes along and had every bit of her charm and spark.

By Zar's tenth birthday, even being uncles to the horde of young Dracula's wasn't enough to quash the gay couples desire to be parents, and - most surprising to everyone - Ana volunteered to carry Bertrand's child, as Lukas didn't want to risk the unsurety of his halfling genes when biology didn't really matter to him. And so, nine months and many, _many_ screams later...

"Belle Lucy de Fortunesa."

Became one of their clan, and thanks to 'aunt' Ana's contribution, Belle was automatically connected to the Dracula mirror, so even the fact Bertrand had no "official" clan wasn't a hindrance in the slightest. As he expected, Lukas and Bertrand took to fatherhood brilliantly, and Belle got to grow up surrounded by cousins and aunts and uncles aplenty. She was quiet and sensitive, bright and artistic and had her father's wild curls.

Sometimes, when Vlad thought back, he couldn't quite believe that their family of three before Magda came along and had their father ashed had grown quite so much. He was surrounded by love and warmth and joy constantly, his job had grown ever easier as the peace treaty grew from strength to strength, and Mina even sent him a note to say Robin and Jonno were doing well, had even gotten married.

Even his resentment for their father trying to stop what had apparently always existed between Vlad and Ingrid was gone. Holding a grudge wasn't worth it - he had Ingrid, they were bound eternal and had their kids. Everything that happened had led them to the point they were at now.

 _Home._

-YD-

 **I re-wrote this chapter twice, and I hated each attempt more than the last. I abhor ending fics, I never feel like it's sufficient. So... sorry about that.**

 **I'll see you in a week over at "It Never Happened", which is the next Vlad/Ingrid story I'm on!**


End file.
